


New Life

by Hookina90



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Battle Scenes, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Conflict, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Destiny, Epic Battles, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Final Battle, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bobby Singer, Relationship(s), Sentimental, Storybrooke, Survival, The Enchanted Forest, True Love, What-If, World Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 130,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookina90/pseuds/Hookina90
Summary: Dopo una grossa perdita Amy decise di abbandonare la sua città, i suoi amici e il suo lavoro. Durante il suo viaggio però si imbatterà in una cittadina del Maine. Incontrerà i suoi abitanti che scoprirà essere particolari e  conoscerà persone che le cambieranno la vita, ma il passato quando meno se lo aspetta la riuscirà a ritrovare. Dovrà fare scelte difficili e dolorose.Cosa farà alla fine Amy? Starà legata al passato o si farà una nuova vita?----------Piccolo estratto del primo capitoloSeguì Mr Gold in silenzio verso il suo negozio. Ci mettemmo poco ad arrivare. Notai subito che dentro c’era un sacco di roba e molti oggetti erano anche molto interessanti perché sicuramente ognuno di loro avrà una proprio storia. Sembrava una di quelle botteghe di antiquariato o di mercatino dell’usato.“Bene, ora può parlare”, affermai determinata.Ero curiosa di sapere perché lui si comportasse così nei miei confronti. Ero una persona normale o almeno non credevo di spaventare al tal punto le persone.“Ok, come si chiama tuo padre?” , domandò girandosi verso di me.“Bobby Singer, perché?”“No, intendo il nome del tuo padre biologico?”, chiese lui serio.





	1. Storybrook

**Author's Note:**

> Nonostante io sia una fan dei captainswan questa storia non si basa sulle solite coppie che sono presenti nel telefilm Once upon a time, cioè Hook non si innamorerà di Emma. Come si può vedere dal riassunto in questa storia la protagonista è un personaggio che ho inventato io e che avrà vari diversi legami con i personaggi dei vari telefilm. 
> 
> I personaggi sono OOC anche se cerco comunque un minimo di rappresentarli come sono nei telefilm.
> 
> Steve e Danno appariranno però solo brevemente durante una delle avventure della protagonista.

Erano ormai tre giorni che stavo guidando senza sosta, sperando di poter placare il dolore che stava lacerando il mio animo irrequieto. Ormai ero ben lontana dal Kansas. Non avevo una meta ben precisa, ero sicura però che stavo andando nella direzione opposta alla mia “casa”.  
Avrò dormito quattro ore a notte e mangiato un paio di panini, anche se il mio stomaco era pieno soprattutto di alcool. Bevevo per dimenticare. Bevevo per non ricordare. Sapevo che mi stavo facendo del male e non potevo andare avanti in quel modo, anche perché prima o poi avrei potuto fare un incidente.

17 Settembre 2014 

La sera del quarto giorno di viaggio arrivai nel Maine e decisi di fermarmi nella prima cittadina che avrei attraversato. Non appena sarei giunta a destinazione avrei cercato un motel dove poter sostare tentando di fare una lunga dormita. Avrei comprato anche qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Sarei però rimasta solo per un paio di giorni al massimo e poi sarei ripartita.  
All’improvviso sentì suonare il cellulare che si trovava sul sedile affianco, così mi girai per vedere chi potesse essere. Era di nuovo Sam. Non volevo rispondere. Non volevo parlare di nuovo di quello che era successo, perché ogni volta che ricordavo quella scena sentivo una fitta al cuore. Volevo solo cercare di iniziare una nuova vita.  
Non appena ritornai a guardare davanti vidi però qualcuno in mezzo alla strada. Non riuscì a frenare in tempo. Lo presi in pieno e persi il controllo della macchina andando a schiantarmi contro l’albero. Quello fu l’ultima cosa che vidi prima di svenire.  
Appena ripresi conoscenza capii subito che mi trovavo su un letto di ospedale. La stanza era piccola e dalla finestra potevo vedere una torre con un grosso orologio. Notai subito che il cielo aveva ancora colori opachi come il violetto che man mano si stava sfumando in un delicato rosa pesca per finire con il giallo che incorniciava il sole che stava sorgendo. Era sempre così emozionante vedere l’alba. Iniziai a ricordare tutte le volte che le avevo guardate insieme a lui, ma repressi subito quel pensiero per evitare di soffrire di nuovo.  
Notai che ero rimasta incosciente per qualche ora. Avevo un gran mal di testa e un po’ di nausea.  
Non appena cercai di muovermi sentì anche un dolore acuto all’addome e capì che avevo qualche costola incrinata. Alzai leggermente il camice e vidi delle fasciature sotto il seno. Ero stata fortuna, me ne ero cavata con ferite superficiali.  
Qualche minuto dopo il mio risveglio nella mia camera entrò una ragazza bionda, sulla trentina e indossava lo stemma da sceriffo. Iniziai a pensare di essere nei guai seri e che sarei finita sicuramente in prigione. Dovevo trovare subito una via di fuga.  
“Salve, sono Emma Swan. Sono lo sceriffo di Storybrook. Non ti preoccupare non ti metterò in carcere”, puntualizzò dopo aver visto la mia faccia spaventata.  
“Volevo solo sapere se durante l’incidente avessi visto qualcosa di strano”, aggiunse non appena si avvicinò al mio letto.  
“No, niente. L’unica cosa che ho scorto è la persona che ho investito, a proposito dove è? Come sta?” domandai agitata  
“Tranquilla sta bene, sta dormendo nell’altra stanza. Ora ti lascio riposare” , rispose facendo un mezzo sorriso prima di andare via.  
Mi sembrava tutto così strano. Avevo appena investito qualcuno e lo sceriffo non mi sembrava tanto sconvolta dall’accaduto. Stavano nascondendo qualcosa. Avrei indagato non appena sarei riuscita ad uscire.  
Ora non potendo andarmene decisi però di non rimanere sdraiata a non fare niente. Non mi piaceva stare ferma, quindi aspettai un paio di minuti e poi andai a scusarmi dell’incidente.  
Non appena scesi dal letto notai però che mi iniziò a girarmi la testa, ma non era niente rispetto alle ferite che mi ero procurata nella mia lunga carriera da cacciatrice. Potevo farcela a fare due passi fino ad arrivare alla sua stanza  
La camera la trovai subito, anche perchè quell’ospedale non era molto grande. Entrai e intravidi subito che aveva delle ferite alla testa ed era senza una mano. Vedendo la mia espressione dubbiosa disse dolcemente: “E’ da un po’ che ne ho solo una” poi aggiunse cercando di mettersi in una posizione più comoda: “Chi sei?”  
“Ehm, sono quella che ti ha investito. Sono venuta qui per scusarmi. Non era mia intenzione ridurti in questo stato. Mi sono distratta solo un secondo”, affermai abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata. Non so perché ma i suoi occhi azzurri mi facevano uno strano effetto.  
“Tranquilla non ti preoccupare”, ribadì lui facendo un sorriso sofferente.  
“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiedimelo pure. Mi sento in debito”  
“Mmm so cosa potresti fare per me, potresti farmi compagnia …solo se stai bene”, rispose amicando.  
“Ok, molto volentieri” replicai sedendomi sulla sedia che si trovava vicino al letto. Era una richiesta abbastanza semplice da soddisfare.  
“Scusa la mia maleducazione, non mi sono nemmeno presentato. Mi chiamo Killian Jones”, disse ponendomi la mano verso di me.  
“Piacere, io sono Emily Singer” ribattei io stringendola, ma appena la sfiorai notai che era ammanettato al letto.  
“Perché sei legato al letto? E perché ne hai una sola?” gli chiesi incuriosita. Non aveva l’aria di un criminale, anzi sembrava solo un bravo ragazzo. Sapevo però che non dovevo fermarmi all’apparenza e che sarei dovuta rimanere in allerta.  
“E’ un storia lunga…”  
“Quindi potresti essere un criminale che potrebbe anche tentare di uccidermi?”, domandai sarcastica interrompendolo. Non avrebbe potuto farmi nulla perché in pochi minuti sarei riuscita a metterlo al tappeto  
“Ma no…che vai a pensare io sono un angioletto. E’ solo che lo sceriffo ha preferito tenermi …in “custodia” per qualche bravata che ho compiuto recentemente”  
Non potevo giudicarlo perchè io stessa non ero una santa, anzi avevo commesso vari crimini nella mia vita alcuni anche gravi. Oltre al fatto che non riuscivo a fidarmi dello sceriffo dopo la conversazione di prima, quindi potrebbe averlo ammenetato ingiustamente  
“Ah proposito la ragazza …cioè lo sceriffo mi sembra che mi stia nascondendo qualcosa…”, dissi pensierosa qualche secondo prima dell’arrivo di un’infermiera. Lei appena mi vide mi disse subito che dovevo tornare di nuovo a letto per riposare. Non mi piaceva l’idea, ma alla fine obbedì.  
“In che senso?”, domandò lui mentre stavo raggiungendo l’infermiera  
“Se dovessimo rivedere te lo spiegherò”, risposi istintivamente girandomi verso di lui prima di uscire.  
Stavo tornando in camera quando ad un certo punto mi scontrai con un uomo anziano dai capelli grigio scuro e lunghi che appena mi vide impallidì. Non capì perché aveva avuto quella reazione, ma non mi soffermai a pensarci. Subito dopo essermi scusata tornai nella mia stanza e mi sdraiai sul letto. Mi addormentai poco dopo.  
All’improvviso a causa di alcuni rumori che provenivano dal corridoio mi svegliai così decisi di andare a vedere che cosa stesse succedendo. C’erano delle persone dalla parte opposta della mia camera che stavano discutendo e tra queste c’erano lo sceriffo e l’uomo anziano di prima. Cercai di origliare qualcosa, ma captai solo poche parole perché poi se ne andarono. Compresi solo “tua figlia” e “meglio parlarne in un altro posto”. Saranno questioni loro private e non indugiai molto a pensare al loro significato.

18 Settembre 2014

Prima di pranzo Killian mi venne a trovare. Aveva ancora il camice azzurro dell’ospedale e riusciva a malapena a camminare.  
“Ciao Emly”, disse non appena entrai nella camera.  
“Ciao, ma non è meglio se stai a letto a riposare”, risposi io mettendomi seduta anche se con difficoltà.  
“Volevo venire a trovarti… e poi sto bene”, rispose lui sedendosi vicino a me. Notai subito che non aveva più la manetta. Come era riuscito a liberarsi? Quale era il vero motivo della sua visita?  
“Quale è il vero motivo per cui sei venuto?”, domandai seria.  
“Sono solo curioso…Vorrei sapere che cosa volevi dirmi ieri su Swan…”, rispose sorridendo avvicinandosi a me. Riuscivo a sentire il suo profumo inebriante. Mi ricordava l’odore della brezza marina che avevo sentito da piccola, quando una mattina d’estate mio padre mi aveva accompagnato per la prima volta a vedere l’oceano che aveva le stesse sfumature degli occhi di Killian. Ero così assuefatta. Dovevo cercare di riprendermi.  
“Solo questo?”, domandai scettica  
“Si solo questo..Allora ti va di parlarmene oppure non ti garba la mia presenza?”  
“No va bene…puoi restare”, replicai allontanandomi leggermente da lui e appoggiando la schiena sul cuscino morbido poi aggiunsi: “Non capisco comunque il comportamento dello sceriffo perché non mi ha interrogato sull’incidente? Mi sembra strano, mi ha trattato come se non avessi fatto nulla di sbagliato”  
“E’stato solo un incidente. Nessuno si è fatto male…o almeno si è procurato ferite gravi”, ribadì lui facendo un mezzo sorriso  
“Si, ma il mio sesto senso mi dice che c’è qualcosa che non quadra..”, risposi pensierosa mettendo un dito sul mento. Cominciai a cercare di capire che cosa stava accadendo in questa piccola cittadina. Era tutto così bizzarro  
“Io non ci vedo nulla di strano e poi perché non cerchi di rilassarti..”  
“Nah voglio scoprire la verità!”, affermai decisa  
“Sei un tipo che non si arrende vero”, ribattè fissandomi con i suoi occhi così profondi. Sembrava che stesse cercando di leggermi dentro  
Lo fissai ma non risposi, anzi cambiai discorso.  
“Dimmi che cosa c’è di interessante qua a Storybrook?”, chiesi evitando il suo sguardo e guardando fuori dalla finestra  
“Ci sono varie cose… un bella spiaggia da dove si può osservare il mare, la trattoria da Granny dove puoi mangiare ottime lasagne e se ti interessano i libri c’ una grande biblioteca”, affermò dopo avermi osservato per qualche secondo.  
“Ti piace il mare?”, domandai sorridendo voltandomi verso di lui  
“Molto. Ho navigato per molti anni e ho visto terre lontane con odori e gusti esotici”, rispose lui e notai subito che i suoi occhi si illuminarono. Si vedeva che la sua passione era veramente immensa.  
“Beato te. Anche io ho sempre desiderato viaggiare”, ammisi fissando l’orizzonte. Con il mio lavoro non avevo mai avuto la possibilità di visitare posti nuovi, non avevo mai avuto la possibilità di avere giorni di pausa in cui potermi rilassarmi. C’era sempre un problema.  
“Beh si potrebbe organizzare qualcosa per il futuro”, replicò facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Non ti allargare ora…Non so neanche per quanto rimarrò in questo posto..”, affermai incrociando le braccia  
“Beh vedremo. Ora però ti lascio riposare. Alla prossima”, disse lui prima di alzarsi  
Dopo aver salutato Killian iniziai a pensare a tutto quello che era successo. Non sapevo se avessi fatto la scelta più giusta. Avevo tentato varie possibilità, ma non ero riuscita a trovare nessuna soluzione e non riuscivo più a restare nell’attesa del suo ritorno, per poi rischiare di perderlo di nuovo. Non ne avevo più le forze. Non potevo nemmeno essere un peso per Sam. Dovevo trovare un posto nuovo, un luogo dove essere un’altra me, ecco perché una mattina allora decisi di lasciargli un biglietto dove lo informavo della mia partenza e i motivi di questa mia decisione.  
Ora mi ritrovavo in questo piccolo paesino. All’inizio il mio piano era restare una sola notte e poi ripartire, ma avevo cambiato idea. Volevo sapere i segreti di Storybrook. Sentivo che questa città era diversa dalle altre e questo mi incuriosiva. Il mio sesto senso mi stava dicendo di rimanere.

23 Settembre 2014

Dopo un periodo interminabile rinchiusa in una stanza minuscola mi fecero uscire dall’ospedale e intanto che non potevo dormire in macchina perché era sfasciata, decisi allora di prendere una stanza nel bed and breakfast da “Granny”.  
Entrai e scorsi che la locanda era molto carina e piccola. L’arredamento era molto antiquato.  
Per terra c’era un grosso tappeto rosso scuro e vicino alla parete alla mia destra notai una piccola poltrona con appoggiata sopra una coperta di lana a quadri marrone e nero.  
Non appena fui di fronte al bancone in legno suonai il campanello della receptionist. A sinistra vidi una piccola antica lampada con ricami aurei luccicanti. Mentre stavo continuando ad osservare la stanza arrivò una signora anziana dai capelli corti e biondi e sorridente  
“Buongiorno, ha deciso di fermarsi?”, chiese le gentilmente  
“Si un paio di giorni”  
Lei si girò e prese una delle chiavi che erano appese al muro davanti a me e poi mi disse: “Buona permanenza”  
“Grazie”  
Andai subito a vedere subito la camera. Non era grandissima, ma per me andava bene. Davanti a me c’era un letto a due piazze con delle bellissime coperte bianche avorio con delle decorazioni a forma di fiore di color rosa pallido. Mi sdraiai ed era molto comodo. Non mi ricordavo quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che riposai su un vero e proprio materasso.  
Alla mia destra in alto poco distante dal comodino di legno, c’era una finestra dalla quale vedevo la strada principale della città. Di fronte a me invece c’era un armadio enorme, anche se non sapevo come riempirlo perché avevo portato solo lo stretto necessario. C’era anche un piccolo bagno con una doccia che avrei usato molto spesso per eliminare le tracce della mia angoscia  
Dopo aver dormicchiato per qualche ora sistemai le mie cose nella nuova camera. L’unica cosa che non trovai fu il mio cellulare. L’avrei cercato poi con calma, anche perché intanto ora non mi serviva.

24 Settembre 2014

Decisi di fare un giro per la città. Stavo per andare a fare una passeggiata quando però sentì una voce dietro di me. L’avevo riconosciuto. Era Killian.  
“Vuoi che ti faccio da guida turistica della bellissima Storybrook?”, domandò lui venendo al mio fianco.  
Mi girai verso di lui e notai subito i suoi vestiti. Indossava una camicia con un gilè e un cappotto lungo tutto nero e di pelle. Stava benissimo nonostante fosse un abbigliamento un po’ strano.  
Dopo averlo fissato per qualche secondo dissi trattenendomi dal non ridergli in faccia: “Ma come sei agghindato? Non siamo ancora ad Halloween”.  
“Non ti piaccio?”, domandò offeso.  
“Devi ammetterlo ….è un po’strano come look”, risposi io sorridendo.  
“Beh a me piace, comunque vuoi restare qui a parlare dei miei vestiti o posso accompagnarti?”, chiese ironico mettendosi di fronte a me  
“ Non dovresti essere in ospedale?” , domandai notando che zoppicava  
“Si, ma non ne avevo più voglia di restare rinchiuso li dentro”  
“Avresti dovuto rimanere fino a che non saresti guarito del tutto..”, ammisi istintivamente.  
“Ti preoccupi per la mia salute?”  
“Ehm…si…sei sempre una persona!”, ribadì abbassando il viso e subito dopo gli chiesi per cambiare argomento:“Come hai fatto con le manette?”  
“Ho i miei trucchetti, però se vuoi fare la parte dello sceriffo vado da solo”,  
“Ero solo curiosa..anche tu ti stai comportando come un vero criminale”, ammisi incrociando le braccia e guardandolo con un sguardo di sfida.  
“Beh si in effetti non sono un santo, ma non ti farei del male….non ne avrei motivo e poi sono sempre un gentiluomo”, affermò lui serio.  
“Beh nemmeno io sono una santa…” replicai facendogli l’occhiolino  
“Mmm non mi sembri una cattiva ragazza”, disse avvicinando il suo viso al mio come se volesse tentare di leggermi dentro.  
“Fidati non lo sono, ma tranquillo non ho motivo per farti del male”, ammisi io fissandolo citando le sue stesse parole. I suoi occhi azzurri erano così ipnotici. Riuscivo a intravedere un filo di tristezza o forse mi stavo solo sbagliando e me le ero immaginato.  
“Ora mi rubi anche le battute…comunque vuoi rimanere qua a battibeccare o fare un giro?”, domandò lui allontanandosi da me.  
“Direi giro. Dove mi porti?”, chiesi incuriosita  
“Mmm partiamo dal mio posto preferito”  
“Ok, andiamo”, risposi prima di incamminarci.  
Iniziammo così a camminare per la cittadina. Era molto carina e rustica. Non era molto grande. C’erano vari negozi di vario tipo. C’era un fioraio, pub, ristoranti e notai anche una vetrina dove erano esposti abiti da matrimonio.  
In giro c’era molta gente che passeggiava tranquillamente. Mi dava un senso di pace, come se tutta la confusione e gli orrori si fossero fermati ai confini della città. Era proprio il luogo che mi serviva al momento  
“Quindi hai deciso di fermarti?” mi domandò lui, interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Si per il momento perchè sembra un posto abbastanza sereno. La tranquillità è una cosa di cui ho bisogno ora”, risposi io continuando ad ammirare la città.  
“Si beh è un bel posto per riposarsi. Ti troverai bene”, affermò tenendosi la mano sul fianco. Stava ancora soffrendo per l’incidente. Doveva rimanere ancora a letto, ma intanto non mi avrebbe ascoltato, quindi lasciai perdere  
“Lo spero”  
“Sei ancora ostinata a scoprire i segreti di Storybrook?”, domandò lui all’improvviso.  
“Ovvio!”, risposi decisa.  
“Sei tenace Emily”  
“Già, non mi arrendo facilmente!”  
“Ho notato, comunque siamo arrivati”, rispose lui fermandosi.  
Davanti a me c’era un tipico porticciolo non molto grande. C’erano un paio di piccole barche e una enorme che sembrava la nave di Jack Sparrow. Mi sentivo un’idiota a pensare che potesse essere una cosa del genere, però era veramente strano vedere una cosa del genere. Un’altra stranezza da aggiungere all’elenco.  
“Da una persona che ama il mare non potevo aspettarmi altro, però anche se l’imbarcazione è bella mi sembra molto piratesca”, affermai ironica.  
Notai subito che lui cambiò espressione. Era diventato particolarmente serio. Non capivo perché stava reagendo in quel modo, non avevo detto niente di offensivo o almeno così credevo.  
“Che hai Killian? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”, domandai girandomi verso di lui.  
“No, tranquilla, però intanto che hai deciso di rimanere ho bisogno di dirti la verità. Non voglio che tu lo scopra da qualcun altro”, rispose andando vicino al vascello.  
“Cosa c’è che ti turba?”, chiesi seguendolo.  
“Ho paura di spaventarti..”  
“Parla, ti ascolterò fino alla fine”, affermai io cercando di tranquillizzarlo. In questa settimana aveva avuto sempre quel sorriso arrogante, non l’avevo mai visto con uno sguardo così cupo. Si lo dovevo ammettere ero un po’ preoccupata.  
“Ok, tu ci credi nella magia?” domandò voltandosi verso di me.  
“Killian io credo a molte cose, una tra queste è la magia, perché?”, domandai perplessa. Non capivo dove volesse andare a parare. Quale era il legame tra la nave e la magia? Che cosa si stava nascondendo a Storybrook?  
“Gli abitanti di questa città provengono tutti da un posto che si chiama la Foresta Incantata impregnata di magia, però a causa di un sortilegio siamo stati imprigionati qui. Questa che vedi è la mia nave e ti sembra piratesca perché lo è veramente”, spiegò lui con cautela.  
“Fammi capire tu sei un pirata?”chiesi io incerta.  
“Si lo sono e anche uno dei migliori, ma non ti spaventano il sortilegio e la magia?”  
“No te l’ho detto credo al soprannaturale e poi a queste cose è come se ci fossi già abituata”, risposi rimanendo sul vago. Non potevo di certo raccontagli tutta la mia storia da cacciatrice, anche perché sarei stata io a spaventarlo  
“Abituata?” chiese dubbioso  
“Si da dove vengo queste cose esistono, quindi non mi fanno paura”  
“Di che genere? Sono sempre rimasto nella Foresta Incanta o qua a Storybrook, quindi non so cosa succede oltre i confini”, chiese interessato.  
“Tante cose… cose brutte Killian…”, risposi cercando di non dire tutto quello che mi stava passando per la testa.  
“Tu le hai viste?”, chiese allarmato interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Si direi di si, un giorno ti racconterò qualche aneddoto”, risposi insicura sperando di convincerlo di non farmi altre domande.  
“Va bene, me ne parlerai quando sarai pronta. Io però devo dirti ancora una cosa”  
“Che cosa?”domandai interessata.  
“Ti ho detto che mi chiamo Killian Jones, ma il mio nome completo è Killian Jones detto Hook” disse togliendosi la mano finta e al suo posto si mise un uncino.  
“Sei Captain Hook?” chiesi sorpresa.  
“Vedo che mi conosci già”, affermò sogghignando.  
Ero finita in una città piena di personaggi delle favole e per di più stavo parlando con uno di loro. Avevo sempre adorato il loro mondo e il fatto di essere a contatto con tutto mi emozionava. Nella mia vecchia vita mi era capitato un caso che riguardava le fiabe, anche se in quel caso erano le versioni più cruente.  
“Si perché nel mio “mondo” Hook è un personaggio di un film animato”, ribadì ridendo.  
“Ah si e come sono?”, chiese con voce suadente avvicinandosi a me.  
“Sei l’acerrimo nemico di Peter Pan. Hai lunghi capelli neri e ricci e dei strani baffi. Non è proprio bello”, risposi io facendogli sorridendo.  
“Beh anche io non sono in buoni rapporti con Peter Pan, però io sono più bello” affermò quasi offeso.  
“Si sei decisamente più bello” affermai appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ora signorina Emily vuole fare un giro sulla mia nave?”  
“Molto volentieri”  
Lui poi mi prese la mano e mi accompagnò sopra il veliero. Era maestosa. Non appena salì vidi alla mia sinistra degli scalini che portavano al grande timone in legno, mentre vicino alle due rampe c’era una piccola porta che sicuramente portava sotto coperta. Sicuramente mi sarebbe piaciuto farci un viaggetto.  
Stavo per vedere la parte interna, quando arrivarono delle persone che stavano chiamando Killian, così scendemmo. Davanti a noi c’erano Emma, il vecchietto e una coppietta.  
“Killian cosa ci fai con lei? Come sei riuscito a uscire dall’ospedale” chiese in modo irritato Emma poi aggiunse: “Amy giusto..meglio se stai lontano da lui”  
“Sono un pirata. Non sono delle manette a fermarmi. E’ con me perché le sto facendo un tour della città. Cosa volete?” domandò beffardo.  
“Non mi sembra una cattiva persona e ho deciso io di seguirlo per Storybrook” mi intromisi io cercando di spiegare cosa era successo.  
“Con Ho..cioè con Killian?”, domandò sorpresa una ragazza con i capelli neri corti.  
“Tranquilli sa già tutto o almeno quasi tutto, quindi potete chiamarmi anche Hook.” rispose Killian mettendosi sulla difensiva.  
“Si so della magia, del sortilegio e che lui è Hook”, proferii io avvicinandomi ad lui. Non capivo perchè lo stavano attaccando, non stava facendo nulla di male. Dalle loro reazioni sembrava che io stavo accanto a una persona poco affidabile e pericolosa. Se avesse voluto farmi veramente del male lo avrebbe già fatto, anche perché siamo stati soli per un’ora.  
“Eh ci credi?”, mi chiese Emma sorpresa.  
“Si e come ho già detto a Killian nel mio “mondo” esistono cose soprannaturali” , replicai avvicinandomi a loro  
“Fuori la nostra magia non funziona” proferì subito il vecchietto.  
“Si può essere vero, ma esistono altri esseri che fidatevi sono soprannaturali”, spiegai ripensando a ogni tipo ti mostro avevo incontrato nella mia vita. Nonostante ero abituata a vederli, a volte però mi capitava ancora di fare degli incubi spaventosi.  
“Capisco… ma devi comunque stare attenta a quel pirata”, rispose il vecchietto terminando la frase con tono deciso.  
“So badare a me stessa!”, affermai mettendomi io questa volta subito sulla difensiva.  
“Scusa siamo venuti e non ci siamo nemmeno presentati”, si intromise gentilmente la ragazza dai capelli scuri cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera  
“Io sono Emily Singer”, dissi più tranquilla  
“Piacere io sono Snow”  
“Sei Snow White?” chiesi io stupita  
“Si e lui e David o Charming.” affermò lei guardando il suo amato. Lui aveva capelli castano chiaro e occhi azzurri.  
“Ehm non è che mi sta proprio simpatico il personaggio di Snow”, dissi un po’ dispiaciuta.  
“Ma intendi quelle delle favole della Disney” chiese Emma dubbiosa  
“Si, diciamo che è un po’ idiota, senza offesa”, ammisi titubante.  
“Le storie dei cartoni animati sono diverse dalle loro”, affermò di nuovo Emma sorridendo.  
“Ah si meglio così”  
“Io infine sono Mr Gold oppure Rumpelstiltskin detto DarkOne”, intervenne poi in modo tremante il vecchietto. Sembrava emozionato. Ora però ero curiosa perché lui si comportava in quella maniera in mia presenza.  
“Piacere di conoscerti, però posso sapere perché ogni volta che mi vedi impallidisci o sei emozionato?”, chiesi incuriosita.  
Per un paio di secondi ci fu un silenzio assordante. Gold guardava con cattiveria Hook e lo sguardo era reciproco. Non capivo il perché, ma tra di loro c’era sicuramente dell’astio. Poco dopo il suo sguardo tornò a me.  
“In realtà eravamo venuti a cercarti proprio per questo motivo. Non pensavamo però che eri con lui”, rispose Gold  
“Ah si, allora di cosa si tratta?”, domandai curiosa.  
“Posso parlarti in privato, nel mio negozio?”  
“Va bene”, dissi seria e poi aggiunsi più dolcemente avvicinandomi a lui: “Killian ci vediamo dopo, devi finire di farmi vedere la nave e la città”  
Notai subito il suo sguardo leggermente preoccupato e dopo un paio di secondi rispose: “Va bene ti aspetto allora”  
Io seguì Mr Gold in silenzio verso il suo negozio. Ci mettemmo poco ad arrivare. Notai subito che dentro c’era un sacco di roba e molti oggetti erano anche molto interessanti perché sicuramente ognuno di loro avrà sicuramente una proprio storia. Sembrava una di quelle botteghe di antiquariato o di mercatino dell’usato.  
“Bene, ora può parlare”, affermai determinata.  
Ero curiosa di sapere perché lui si comportasse così nei miei confronti. Ero una persona normale o almeno non credevo di spaventare al tal punto le persone.  
“Ok, come si chiama tuo padre?” , domandò girandosi verso di me.  
“Bobby Singer, perché?”  
“No, intendo il nome del tuo padre biologico?”, chiese lui serio.  
Ero scioccata, come faceva a saperlo che ero stata adottata. Questa cosa la sapevamo solo io, mio padre, Sam e Dean.  
Bobby mi aveva trovato sul ciglio della strada. Ero ancora in fasce. Lui anche se non avevamo legami di sangue era sempre stato un ottimo padre. Mi aveva accolto a casa sua e mi aveva cresciuto nonostante i molti problemi che avevamo riscontrato soprattutto a causa del suo lavoro. Ogni volta che stavo soffrendo lui c’era e mi aiutava sempre quando avevo un problema. Ogni volta che cercavo informazioni sui miei veri genitori lui era al mio fianco insieme ai due fratelli.  
Era morto quattro anni fa e ancora mi mancava da morire. Ancora oggi i suoi ricordi mi tornavano alla mente. A volte mi piaceva riprendere l album delle foto e fare un tuffo nel passato anche se era doloroso.  
“Come cavolo sa che Bobby non è il mio vero padre?” domandai irritata. All’improvviso iniziò a tremare tutto.  
“Perché io sono il tuo padre biologico”, ammise commosso  
“Tu sei quello che mi ha abbandonato in mezzo alla strada. Sei quello che se ne è fregato di me per ventisette anni. Tu non sei mio padre”, gli gridai e iniziò di nuovo a oscillare tutto, poi aggiunsi iniziando a guardarmi intorno: “Perché ora sta traballando tutto?”  
“Perché hai ereditato i miei poteri”, affermò tremante cercando di venire verso di me  
“Cosa? No questo è troppo!”, urlai arrabbiata prima di uscire fuori dal negozio. Incontrare il mio vero padre dopo ventisette anni mi fece tornare a galla la rabbia che avevo represso e per questo non ero riuscita a rimanere.  
Avevo sempre desiderato da piccola conoscere il mio vero padre. Non sapendo chi fosse non potevamo neanche andarlo a cercare. Con il passare degli anni però la rabbia nei confronti dei miei genitori era aumentata sempre di più. Mi faceva infuriare il fatto di essere stata abbandonata e che non avevano nemmeno provato a ritracciarmi.  
Non ero riuscita a farlo parlare perché il mio astio nei suoi confronti era troppo alto. In questo momento non potevo affrontare una cosa del genere, prima dovevo cercare di calmarmi. Quando sarei riuscita a tranquillizzarmi sarei andata a trovarlo per farmi dire almeno la sua versione. Riuscire almeno ad ascoltarlo e ad avere delle risposte

Iniziai a camminare e non conoscendo bene la città vagai senza meta. Dopo una decina di minuti trovai dei giardinetti che si trovavano vicino alla spiaggia. Decisi di sedermi sull’altalena che si trovava di fronte allo scivolo dove erano appoggiate delle foglie color giallognolo. Mi sedetti così da cercare di sbollire.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Mi girai e vidi che Hook era seduto vicino a me. Mi aveva trovata. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare e lui era l’unico con cui ero riuscita a legare. Lo guardai e vidi che nei suoi occhi c’era una vera preoccupazione.  
“Ho appena scoperto che Gold è mio padre…si direi che sto bene”, risposi sarcasticamente.  
“Il coccodrillo è tuo padre??”, domandò sorpreso  
“Coccodrillo?”, chiesi perplessa. Lo aveva chiamato con un soprannome strano. Non riuscì a capire quale potesse essere il collegamento fino a che ripensai al film della Disney. Il coccodrillo aveva amputato la mano del perfido capitano Hook.  
“Oddio non sarà stato lui a farti questo?”, ridomandai subito dopo appoggiando la mano sull’uncino. Lui si ritrasse subito.  
“Si e non solo. Ora però devo proprio andare”, rispose secco prima di alzarsi.  
“Che ti succede?”, chiese agitata seguendolo  
“Niente. Mi sono ricordato che devo fare una cosa sulla nave”, ribattè prima di incamminarsi, lasciandomi da sola nel parco. Ero scioccata dal suo comportamento, ma in fondo non lo conoscevo così bene e non potevo aspettarmi che lui riuscisse a confidarsi subito con me  
Mi risedetti e ascoltai il suono delle onde in lontananza per ore e poi tornai in stanza per riposare sperando di dormire senza incubi.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una grossa perdita Amy decise di abbandonare la sua città, i suoi amici e il suo lavoro. Durante il suo viaggio però si imbatterà in una cittadina del Maine. Incontrerà i suoi abitanti che scoprirà essere particolari e conoscerà persone che le cambieranno la vita, ma il passato quando meno se lo aspetta la riuscirà a ritrovare. Dovrà fare scelte difficili e dolorose.  
> Cosa farà alla fine Amy? Starà legata al passato o si farà una nuova vita?

Capitolo 2: Brother

5 Ottobre 2014

Dopo averci pensato a lungo decisi di andare a trovare Gold e dargli la possibilità di darmi la sua versione dei fatti. Dovevo solo cercare di rimanere calma anche perché avevo aspettato questo momento da anni. Mi ero immaginata la scena dell’incontro un centinaio di volte ma sinceramente nessuna si avvinava lontanamente a come era successo nella realtà.  
Ero appena arrivata davanti alla porta e rimasi per qualche secondo a fissarla. Notai che mi tremavano le mani. Avevo paura. Non sapevo che cosa mi avrebbe detto e se mi avrebbe causato altro dolore. Dovevo però tranquillizzarmi, perché avevo bisogno di sapere la verità. Volevo delle risposte. Avevo aspettato anche troppo.  
Feci un respiro profondo ed entrai e vidi subito che era dietro al bancone, così mi avvicinai.  
“Ciao Amy, mi sorprende che tu sia venuta a trovarmi”, disse lui scioccato non appena notò la mia presenza  
“Ciao Rumple..ehm si … sono venuta solo perché volevo farti delle domande”, risposi un po’ titubante  
“Si ovvio tutto quello che vuoi”  
“Ok, volevo sapere perché mi hai abbandonato? Mia madre dove è?” domandai velocemente  
“Ti abbiamo mandato in un altro mondo solo per farti vivere una vita migliore. Nella Foresta Incantata c’erano troppi pericoli. Volevamo proteggerti”, rispose mestamente venendo verso di me.  
“Allora perché non sei venuto con me?”, chiesi cercando di non esplodere di nuovo  
“Non potevo farlo…”  
“Non potevi o non volevi…”, affermai iniziando a innervosirmi. Non volevo risposte vaghe. Ci stava girando intorno.  
“Amy ..è difficile…”, affermò incerto.  
“Non sai come rispondermi. Bene! Mi spieghi come faccio a cercare di perdonarti, se non riesci nemmeno ad ammettere il motivo per cui non sei riuscito a venire con me” ribattei interrompendolo con gli occhi lucidi, stringendo la mano a pugno  
“Amy ci sto provando, farò di tutto per conquistare il tuo perdono”  
“Non ci stai provando abbastanza. Impegnati di più. Rispondi almeno alle mie domande. Perché non sei venuto con me?”, domandai frustata alzando le braccia  
“Non ti ho seguito perché avevo dei lavori in sospeso”, asserì qualche minuto dopo in modo più sicuro.  
“C’era qualcosa di più importante di venire con me?”, domandai arrabbiata  
“Amy calmati potresti perdere il controllo dei poteri”, disse mettendo una mano sul mio braccio  
“Sono calma! Voglio sapere la verità. Ho passato tutta la mia vita a chiedermi che cosa avessi fatto per essere abbandonata per strada e perchè i miei genitori non mi venissero mai a cercare.  
Mi torturavo ogni giorno cercando di trovare delle ipotetiche risposte. Ora che sono qui con te ed ho il diritto di sapere le motivazioni del mio abbandono!”, ammisi dura eliminando ogni contatto fisico con lui. Sentì un rumore sordo. Mi voltai per guardare che cosa era successo notai vari frammenti per terra. Ero stata io fare tutto questo. Avrei potuto ferire qualcuno, ma ci avrei pensato più tardi. Ora volevo sapere la verità sul mio passato.  
Lui mi guardò per qualche secondo. Fece un respiro profondo e poi ammise: “Quando sei finita nell’altro mondo io ero imprigionato nel castello di Snow”  
“Che cosa hai fatto per finire li dentro?”, domandai scioccata.  
“Ero nel posto dove volevo essere”  
“Non capisco”, risposi dubbiosa.  
“Te l’ho detto è complicato”  
“Non mi puoi dire altro?”, domandai io curiosa. Volevo sapere di più. Lui era avvolto dal mistero. Era enigmatico. Non voleva aprirsi con me. Avevo informazioni, ma sicuramente mancavano di pezzi per completare la storia.  
“A tempo debito saprai tutta la verità te lo prometto”  
“Va bene. Voglio darti una possibilità”, dichiarai alla fine decidendo che per il momento mi sarei dovuta accontentare e sperando invece che con il tempo di riuscire a ricostruire tutto il puzzle e sapere così tutta la storia.  
“Non ti deluderò. Vuoi sapere dell’altro?”  
“Queste erano le domande principali. Anche se c’è la questione dei poteri che non so come affrontarla”, dissi guardando le mani e i vetri sul pavimento  
“Devi imparare a controllare le emozioni, perché la magia si basa soprattutto su quello che proviamo. Infatti prima ti sei arrabbiata e ciò ha provocato una perdita del controllo della tua magia. Se vorrai poi potrei darti delle lezioni”  
“Vedrò…”, risposi vaga  
Non appena uscì fuori dal negozio mi sentivo la testa pesante così decisi di fare una passeggiata nel parco. Da sola con i miei pensieri. Non volevo vedere nessuno.  
Era in prigione quando attraversai quel portale. La potevo considerare una ragione plausibile sul perché non sia venuto con me, anche se era una spiegazione avvolta dal mistero anche perchè sapevo ancora perché non mi era venuto a cercare quando uscì dalla gabbia e perché mia madre non era venuta con me. Lei che motivazione aveva per non avermi seguito. Lui non mi aveva detto nulla su di lei. C’era molte notizie che erano ancora nascoste e dovevano uscire fuori allo scoperto.  
Volevo però credere alle sue parole. Volevo credere che mi avrebbe detto la verità prima o poi. Una possibilità gliela dovevo dare.

Era da un paio di settimane che non vedevo Hook e dopo l’incontro con mio padre avrei voluto parlare con lui. Era l’unico con cui avevo stretto una specie di legame di amicizia o almeno credevo che lo stavamo diventando. Ora però non sapevo che pensare. Era sparito da quando gli avevo detto che Rumple era mio padre. Sicuramente stava succedendo qualcosa. Che cosa era successo tra Hook e mio padre? Perché si odiavano così tanto?  
Non erano sicuramente fatti miei, però sapevo che avrei iniziato a indagare. Non potevo chiedere a mio padre perché avrebbe sicuramente evitato di rispondermi direttamente. Dovevo trovare qualcun altro che era a conoscenza di tutta la storia.  
Iniziai così a domandare in giro se sapessero cosa era successo tra Rumple e Hook, ma nessuno era riuscito a darmi delle risposte soddisfacenti. L’unica cosa che avevano in comune le loro rispose era la parola “Vendetta”. Hook voleva vendicarsi di Rumple per un evento successa secoli fa. Avevo un brutto presentimento. Sapevo che se avessi continuato a indagare avrei potuto soffrire, però conoscendomi non mi sarei fermata. Volevo provare a parlarne con Hook. Volevo tentare anche di persuaderlo. Nonostante non ero ancora riuscita a perdonarlo, non volevo che Hook gli facesse del male.

6 Ottobre 2014

Ero seduta al bancone a mangiare la mia colazione calda, quando a un certo punto Granny mi informò che Rumple era partito ed era andato a Manhattan con Emma e Henry. Non sapevo il motivo di questo viaggio però avrei preferito che almeno mi avesse avvisato.  
Avevo emozioni contrastanti su mio padre. Una parte di me non riusciva a perdonarlo perché ancora troppo arrabbiata perché avrei voluto un suo tentativo a cercarmi e a venire da me. L’altra parte di me invece voleva dargli una possibilità nel tentativo di riuscire a ricostruire un legame che avevo sempre desiderato. Era una situazione già difficile e lui essendo così enigmatico la complicava ancora di più. Vorrei riuscire a capire di più la sua anima, ma era complicato.  
Dopo aver pagato il cibo decisi di andare prima a vedere la biblioteca dopo sarei andata a cercare Hook. Dentro incontrai Belle, una ragazza dagli occhi azzurri e capelli castani. Scoprì che era la fidanzata di mio padre, quindi di conseguenza la mia matrigna. Durante la sua pausa presi un tea con lei per conoscerla meglio.  
Belle mi raccontò della sua storia d’amore con Rumple. Tutto iniziò un giorno quando lui fece un patto con il padre di Belle per riuscire a far finire una terribile guerra contro gli Orchi, però lui in cambio doveva lasciargli sua figlia. L’aveva quindi presa come sua serva.  
Lei con il passare dei giorni si innamorò di lui. Era riuscita a vedere un animo buono dietro la bestia. Rumple però all’inizio era restio a rimanere al suo fianco perchè credeva che nessuno potesse amarlo.  
Avevano avuto momenti difficili. Si erano anche lasciati per un po’ a causa di Regina e del sortilegio. Regina l’aveva rapita e aveva fatto credere a mio padre che Belle fosse morta. Era stata veramente malvagia, però ala fine loro due erano riusciti a ritrovarsi. L’amore vince sempre, infatti lui alla fine riuscì ad amare ed essere amato.  
“Vorrei anche io la tua stessa fiducia in lui, ma non ci riesco proprio. Ci sto provando a dargli una possibilità. Voglio credere che prima o poi avrò delle risposte, ma sinceramente non riesco a fidarmi del tutto”, ammisi tristemente.  
“Lo so ora ti senti ferita, però sono sicura che Rumple troverà un modo per rimediare”, disse sorridendo.  
“Vedremo..”, ribattei titubante.

Salutai Belle e poi mi diressi verso la Jolly Roger per cercare di parlare con Hook. Dopo la chiacchierata con Belle era ancora più intenzionata a parlare con lui. Il passato di mio padre era molto oscuro. Aveva minacciato interi villaggi, ucciso e torturato. Belle nonostante tutto era riuscita a trovare una piccola fiamma di luce dietro la bestia. Io però non potevo di certo criticarlo perché avevo fatto le stesse cose. Anche io ero avvolta dall’oscurità, però ora non avevo più la persona che riusciva a farmi mantenere a galla. L’avevo perso. In una frazione di secondo i suoi ricordi ritornarono e mi colpirono violentemente. Il dolore che avevo rinchiuso nelle profondità della mia anima stava riemergendo. Dovevo assolutamente pensare ad altro. Non potevo ricaderci.  
Per fortuna arrivai in poco tempo dalla sua nave. Sapevo che si trovava a bordo. In giro non lo avevo più visto. Dopo essere salita andai subito a vedere se fosse sotto coperta nella sua cabina. Stavo per entrare quando sentì uno strano rumore come se qualcuno stesse spostando una grossa catena. Capì subito che Hook aveva tirato su l’ancora e che ci stavamo muovendo. Anche lui stava partendo senza dirmi nulla.  
Ritornai subito di sopra. Lo vidi che teneva saldo il timone mentre guardava fisso l’orizzonte. Dopo averlo osservato per qualche secondo mi avvicinai senza fare rumore e non appena fui a pochi passi da lui dissi: “Potevi almeno salutarmi”  
Lui si girò e notai immediatamente la sorpresa nei suoi occhi. Sicuramente non si aspettava di vedermi.  
“Che cavolo ci fa qui Emily?”, domandò con un tono tra il stupito e l’arrabbiato.  
“Volevo parlare con te! Non ti sei fatto più vedere. Non mi aspettavo di certo di partire per una specie di crociera!”, risposi a tono. Non capivo perché stava reagendo in quel modo. Era strano. Non era così quando abbiamo parlato in quel breve periodo in ospedale.  
“Avevo da fare!”, rispose secco. Ritornando a guardare l’orizzonte.  
“Non avevi nemmeno un minuto per farti vedere? Ho affrontato Rumple e avevo bisogno di te perché sei l unica persona con cui…diciamo…ho legato…”  
“Ora torniamo indietro. Tu scendi e io proseguirò per la mia strada”, rispose ignorando quello che gli avevo confidato. Non riuscivo proprio a capirlo. Sicuramente non lo avrei lasciato andare perché aveva qualcosa in mente che non voleva dirmi e questo mi faceva preoccupare.  
“No, caro. Ora mi spieghi che cappero ti succede. Sei sparito da quando hai scoperto che Rumple è mio padre. So che c’è dell’astio fra di voi e che ti vuoi vendicare. Il mio sesto senso mi sta dicendo che questo viaggio è un modo per attuare la tua vendetta. Vero?”, domandai mettendomi davanti a lui. Speravo però che il mio intuito questa volta avesse sbagliato.  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Vuoi ucciderlo? Per questo sei partito senza dirmi nulla” domandai allarmata.  
“Si ci volevo riprovare, però mi sono allontanato da te per un altro motivo”, rispose stringendo così forte il timone che le nocche della mano era diventante bianche  
“Cioè?”  
“Se fossi stato al tuo fianco avrei rischiato di farti del male pur di ottenere quello che desidero da anni e non volevo farti questo…”, affermò abbassando lo sguardo per qualche secondo.  
“Dovevi comunque parlarmene perché Killian nonostante io non l’abbia perdonato è sempre mio padre. Non voglio vederlo morto, quindi non so cosa lui ti abbia fatto, però non risolverai nulla in questo modo. Puoi combattere la tua parte oscura”, risposi decisa.  
“Emily…ha ucciso Milah la mia amata…. Devo fare qualcosa”, mi urlò contro.  
Potevo capire il suo stato d’animo perché anche io anni fa ero nella sua stessa situazione. Il solo ricordo di quel periodo mi faceva star male perché non mi riconoscevo. Ero diventata un’altra persona, per questo sapevo che cosa gli sarebbe successo se avesse adempiuto al suo scopo.  
La morte della persona che si amava poteva provocare un enorme vuoto che si cercava di riempire con la vendetta, ma in realtà cercare di far giustizia non faceva sentire meglio anzi procurava altro dolore, per questo dovevo cercarlo di calmarlo e fargli capire l’errore che stava per fare.  
“Non la riporterai indietro Killian”, dissi in modo dolce appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla .  
Mi guardò per qualche minuto. Vedevo che era ancora furioso. Dovevo trovare un modo per calmarlo e fargli cambiare idea.  
“Killian ascoltami, ti prego, fermati, perchè io non voglio che tu faccia i miei stessi sbagli e poi non ti riuscirei a perdonare se uccidessi mio padre”, affermai cercando di farlo ragionare.  
“I tuoi stessi errori?” chiese perplesso.  
“Si…mio padre adottivo è morto circa quattro anni fa. Io ho iniziato subito a cacciare il colpevole, ma nel farlo ho fatto cose brutte. Killian cose che tu non immagini. Lo facevo perché avevo un vuoto dentro che cercavo di colmare tentando di fare giustizia. Alla fine però mi sono sentita peggio e per questo che ti dico di lasciar perdere”, affermai sfiorando la sua mano con la mia.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo Emily, ma ho passato la mia vita, moltissimi anni, a cercare di vendicare la sua morte. Non ho altro” affermò amaramente  
“Hai me anche se mi conosci da poco …non ti basto.”, dissi cercando di alleggerire la tensione che si era creata. Lui alzò lo sguardo e mi fissò per qualche secondo. Notai la sua espressione addolcirsi. Ero forse riuscita a fargli cambiare idea almeno per il momento. Ci speravo perché mi sarebbe veramente piaciuto instaurare un legame di amicizia con lui, nonostante avesse cercato di uccidere mio padre. Non potevo criticarlo perché io avevo fatto la medesima cosa. Eravamo due persone avvolte dall’oscurità, ma avremmo potuto cercare di aiutarci a vicenda. Ne ero certa.  
“Si, forse hai ragione, dovrei lasciare perdere. Quindi che facciamo ora?”, domandò più calmo qualche minuto dopo  
“Beh possiamo tornare indietro oppure possiamo aspettare ancora un po’ prima di andare a casa. Un po’ di tempo sulla nave ci potrebbe servire per rilassarci”,  
“Rimaniamo”, disse avvicinandosi a me, era praticamente a un centimetro dal mio viso.  
Annuì e molto probabilmente arrossì lievemente perché vidi che iniziò a sorridere  
Non appena trovammo un buon punto per fermarci Hook gettò l’ancora e subito dopo ci sdraiammo sulla prua per poter osservare il cielo limpido anche se qualche nuvola bianca stava iniziando ad avanzare. L’aria era fresca e il vento mi accarezzava la pelle. In lontananza si sentivano i versi dei gabbiani che stavano sicuramente andando a pesca per recuperare del cibo per i piccoli.  
“Non hai paura che potrei farti del male, ora che sei qui da sola con me in mezzo al mare?”, domandò lui all’improvviso  
“No, perché in te vedo del buono e poi anche se ci provassi ti stenderei in pochi secondi”, risposi scoppiando a ridere alla fine.  
“Hai parlato con Belle vero? Io non credo di avere della luce in me. I cattivi non hanno mai il lieto fine”  
“Sei tu che decidi se puoi avere un lieto fine. Niente può impedirtelo. Ognuno può cambiare e ritrovare la via!”, replicai voltandomi in modo da guardarlo negli occhi.  
“E’ una visione un po’ troppo ottimistica…”, ammise mestamente  
“Io preferisco pensarla in questo modo. Dopo tutto quello che ho passato voglio pensare che anche chi ha fatto degli errori possano trovare un modo per essere felici”, spiegai intrecciando le dita sulla mio grembo.  
“Sei un vero mistero Emily. Mi piacerebbe conoscere la vera Emily. Andare oltre alla sola apparenza…”, ribattè dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Non credo che potrebbe piacerti quella parte, potresti spaventarti. Sono partita per farmi una nuova vita e dimenticare il mio passato”, affermai apatica alzandomi.  
“Scusami non volevo intristirti…”, ribadì seguendomi.  
“No scusami …sono stata troppo scortese. Non mi piace parlare del mio passato…”, ammisi guardando le onde che si infrangevano sul vascello.  
“Capito…”  
“No non dobbiamo intristirci. Dobbiamo …ehm divertirci…”, replicai determinata sbattendo il pugno sul palmo della mano  
“Concordo che proponi?”, domandò lui dubbioso  
“Mmm non saprei che fanno i pirati per divertirsi quando sono in mare aperto?”, chiesi curiosa.  
“Ehm depredare le altre navi e non credo che potremmo farlo ora”, rispose divertito  
“Direi…non saprei non sono mai salita su una nave  
“E’la tua prima volta?”, chiese lui sorpreso  
“Già…non ho girato molto nella mia vita…”, spiegai cercando di mascherare di nuovo la mia tristezza  
“Beh questo lo possiamo rimediare. Possiamo andare dove vuoi”, disse lui dolcemente.  
“Si mi piacerebbe in futuro”, ribattei sorridendo.  
Alla fine continuammo a parlare. Lui mi raccontò della Foresta Incantata. Da come me l’aveva descritto mi era sembrato un luogo fiabesco con principi e principesse, fate e nani immersi in una foresta rigogliosa, ma nello stesso tempo molto pericoloso. C’erano le guerre degli orchi, streghe malvagie e altre creature che non sapevo nemmeno della loro conoscenza e posti così oscuri che in pochi erano riusciti a ritornare a casa sani e salvi. Mi sarebbe piaciuto crescere nella Foresta Incantata. Combattere contro gli orchi, ma anche essere immersi totalmente nella natura senza aver bisogno della tecnologia di cui ora siamo quasi dipendenti. In effetti non credo che Hook sapesse molto del mondo moderno.  
Prima che calasse il sole decidemmo di tornare indietro. Lui mi accompagnò a casa da vero gentiluomo.  
“E’ stato bello questo mini viaggio per mare”, dissi entusiasta non appena fui davanti alla porta della mia camera  
“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto,”, disse entusiasta poi aggiunse: “Grazie comunque per essere stata comprensibile per la questione di Rumple”, aggiunse lui poco dopo tornando serio.  
“Killian posso capire il tuo astio anche io sono arrabbiata, perché far fuori persone innocenti è mostruoso, però promettimi che non cercherai di nuovo di ucciderlo”  
“Si te lo prometto. Non voglio deluderti Emily”, affermò teneramente prima di salutarmi.  
Ero riuscita a farlo ragionare. La vendetta poteva distruggerti lentamente. Io ero diventata una macchina da guerra. Non riuscivo a provare niente. Solo rabbia. Avevo allontanato sia Sam che Dean. Ero riuscita a capire questo mio errore troppo tardi. Ormai le azioni crudeli le avevo già fatte. Non volevo che lui facesse lo stesso mio sbaglio.  
Avrei dovuto parlare anche con mio padre a suo ritorno di questa faccenda di Milah. Volevo sapere che cosa era successo e che cosa lo aveva portato ad ucciderla. Se Belle era convinta che in lui c’era del buono dovevo provare a crederci e sperare che dietro le sue azioni ci fosse un motivo valido

  
20 Ottobre 2014

Hook ed io decidemmo di andare a fare colazione da Granny insieme, ma quando arrivammo vicino alla gelateria più grande di Storybrook incontrammo Emma e Henry . Ci fermammo per salutarli.  
“Come è andato il viaggio a New York?”, chiesi io curiosa.  
Notai ancora che erano restii nei confronti di Hook. Ero sicura che anche gli altri avrebbero notato il suo lato buono. Ne ero certa. La sofferenza per la perdita per la sua amata lo aveva portato a compiere gesti brutali, ma poteva riuscire a redimersi.  
“Bene, abbiamo trovato Bealfire ed ora è insieme ad Gold nel suo negozio”, affermò Emma quasi emozionata guardando Hook.  
Hook quando sentì però quel nome si irrigidì. Allora lo conosceva, mi stava nascondendo qualcosa. Me lo sentivo.  
“Scusate ma chi è Bealfire?”, chiesi io interessata.  
Quindi lo scopo del suo viaggio era quello di trovare questo ragazzo. Quale legame li univa. Doveva essere veramente importante se era andato fino a Manhattan per incontrarlo. La prima domanda che mi venne da farmi fu:

“Perché lui si e me no”

Nessuno dei due mi aveva dato una risposta e non capivo il motivo, così domandai di nuovo con tono più infastidito : “Chi è questo Bealfire?”  
Hook prima guardò Emma, poi si girò verso di me . Mi guardò negli occhi e poi affermò: “Swan lo deve sapere. E’ suo diritto”  
“Rumple ha detto che te ne vuole parlare lui stesso. Ci ha fatto promettere di non dire niente” rispose Emma gentilmente  
“Ok allora andrò direttamente a chiederlo a lui”, affermai innervosita.  
Mi recai di corsa nel suo negozio, quando entrai mi trovai davanti Rumple e un ragazzo dai capelli castani. Non appena si girarono verso di me notai che Rumple cambiò espressione. Sembrava sorpreso di vedermi li.  
“Emily che ci fai qui?”, chiese Rumple stupito  
“Tutti mi stanno nascondendo qualcosa. Mi hanno detto di chiedere a te. Chi è questo ragazzo?”, risposi spazientita.  
“Te l’avrei detto con più calma stasera. Lui è Bea ed è tuo fratellastro”, affermò calmo guardando prima Bea e poi me  
“Come scusa? Ho un fratello?”, chiesi sorpresa. Non mi aspettavo di scoprire che non ero figlia unica. Quanti segreti stava proteggendo? Non capivo perché me lo aveva tenuto nascosto? Perché lui era andato a cercarlo mentre io l’avevo aspettato per anni? Lui con me non si era mai fatto vivo.  
“Si, sono riuscito a trovarlo a Manhattan”, affermò Rumple entusiasta.  
“Bello che lui sei andato da lui fino a Manhattam, ma da me non sei venuto!”, risposi astiosa e come la volta precedente iniziò di nuovo a traballare tutto. Dovevo calmarmi se no avrei potuto ferire me stessa o gli altri  
“Avrei rintracciato pure te, se non fossi arrivata qui! Volevo entrambi qua”, rispose lui serio,  
“Sono venuto per passare un po’ di tempo con mio figlio, non per te”, ribadì Bea in modo freddo mentre si stava avvicinando a me e poi aggiunse usando un tono più gentile: “Scusa, neanche io ero a conoscenza di avere una sorella. Se lo avessi saputo ti avrei sicuramente cercato”  
“Non ti preoccupare, se vuoi possiamo parlare tranquillamente davanti a una tazza di caffe”, risposi io provando a fare un mezzo sorriso e riuscendo a tranquillizzarmi.  
“Si, molto volentieri!”  
“Tuo figlio abita qui?”, domandai subito curiosa di sapere se l’avessi già incontrato.  
“Si, si chiama Henry”, rispose felice.  
“Il figlio di Emma?”chiesi sorpresa. In questa cittadina sembrava che fossero tutti imparentati. Era una cosa impressionante  
“Esatto, Emma ed io siamo stati insieme per un periodo”, ammise notando un filo di tristezza nel suo sguardo.  
“Capito è bello come siamo tutti collegati”, confermai scherzosamente  
“Volevo cercare di ricostruire la famiglia..”, disse interrompendoci Gold commosso mentre ci stava guardando parlare  
“Potevi farlo molto tempo fa… anzi potevi anche non abbandonarmi”, rispose acidamente Bea.  
“Concordo con lui”, confermai io decisa.  
“Mi farò perdonare..”, affermò Rumple titubante  
“Per ottenere il mio perdono devi cambiare, ma la vedo ardua questa cosa”, ribattè Bea freddo.  
“Io voglio sperare che tu possa riuscirci…” ammisi mestamente  
“Non sprecare il tuo tempo Emily”, replicò Bea chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo  
“Cercherò di non deluderti”, ribattè deciso Gold.  
Notai che il suo sguardo si illuminò non appena sentì che io ero ancora fiduciosa. Sapevo che stavo rischiando di stare male in caso lui non sarebbe cambiato totalmente, ma volevo comunque tentare anche perchè era sempre mio padre biologico.  
“Lo spero”, ribadì prima di uscire insieme a Bea.  
Fuori trovai Hook da solo. Appena vide Bea cambiò espressione. Sembrava dispiaciuto. Bea invece non capivo che cosa stesse provando. Diventò criptico.  
“Amy ci vediamo domani, va bene?”, propose subito dopo  
“Si va bene. Ci vediamo da Granny”  
Annuì, poi andò subito da Henry che era insieme con Emma dall’altra parte della strada, mentre Hook ed io andammo dai giardini per sederci sulle altalene. Ci eravamo andati spesso in queste ultime due settimane. Passavamo ore a parlare, soprattutto quando non era invaso dai bambini e quindi c’era silenzio e pace.  
Gli raccontai dell’incontro con Bea. Avevo sempre desiderato un fratello maggiore e lui a tatto mi sembrava un brava persona. Il suo astio per Rumple era ancora più grande di quello che stavo provando io. Avevo comunque bisogno di dettagli prima di giudicare.  
Da quello che aveva detto Rumple sarebbe venuto a cercare pure me. Quelle poche parole mi suscitarono molte domande. Perché ora? Come sarebbe riuscito a trovarmi? Sarei comunque venuta in questa cittadina? Sarei riuscita a fermare Hook dal suo obiettivo?  
“Bene sono contento per te. Bea è una brava persona nonostante abbia avuto Rumple come padre”, disse Hook interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Lo conosci vero?”, domandai incuriosita.  
“Si, ma non ne vorrei parlare”, rispose incupendosi.  
“Va bene”, risposi dolcemente. Non era l’unica a cui non piaceva raccontare fatti del passato. In questo eravamo molto simili.

21 Ottobre 2014

Incontrai Bea da Granny come avevamo deciso il giorno prima. Ci sedemmo al tavolo e poco dopo ordinammo due caffè.  
“Da dove si inizia in queste occasioni?”, domandai imbarazzata.  
“Si diciamo che è una situazione abbastanza complicata”, affermò lui facendo una smorfia.  
“Ho notato che voi non andate molto d’accordo. Cosa è successo?” chiesi inquieta.  
“All’inizio era un uomo normale, eravamo una bella famiglia. Era un padre fantastico. Un giorno è diventato il DarkOne per poter riuscire a salvare le famiglie dall’esercito del re che uccideva senza pietà. Con il passare del tempo però poi il potere iniziò ad ossessionarlo. Io volevo solo stare con mio padre. Volevo riavere il padre di prima senza poteri magici.  
Un giorno così decisi di chiedere aiuto ad una fata. Lei mi diede un fagiolo magico che ha il potere di attraversare i vari mondi. Io speravo di andare in un mondo senza magia insieme a lui per poter iniziare una nuova vita. Insieme. Quando dovevamo però lasciare la Foresta Incanta per poter stare insieme, lui non mi seguì. Finì nel nuovo mondo da solo perché a lui l’unica cosa che gli importava era il suo potere”, spiegò mentre fissava la tazza bollente.  
“Oddio che cosa orribile. Mi dispiace Bea. A me invece ha detto che quando sono finita nel nostro mondo lui era in una specie di prigione nel castello di Snow”, affermai mestamente dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffe  
“Almeno con te aveva una motivazione”, ammise alzando lo sguardo.  
“Lo so, però non riesco ancora a fidarmi. Non capisco perchè era così spietato. La crudeltà è data dal pugnale?”, domandai io curiosa  
“Si, credo sia dato dal fatto che sia il DarkOne e per questo che volevo che venisse con me”  
“Capisco”, ammisi tristemente.  
“Speriamo che avendoci ritrovato entrambi riesca a cambiare, comunque quando l’hai scoperto che eri sua figlia?”  
“Circa un mese fa e per puro caso, perché sono finita a Storybrook dopo aver investito Hook . Quando mi hanno dimesso dall’ospedale diciamo che la notizia è uscita fuori”, risposi ripensando a quel giorno. Se non avessi guardato l’altro sedile della macchina non mi sarei distratta, non avrei investito Hook e sicuramente a quest’ora sarei andata da qualche altra parte. Ora non avrei conosciuto metà della mia famiglia. Il destino a volte era veramente strano.  
“Il destino ti avrà portato qui”, disse lui cercando di sorridere dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffè  
“Si può darsi, scusa se te lo chiedo, ma tua madre non ha fatto nulla per farlo ragionare?”, chiesi dopo aver mangiato un fetta di torta  
“Hook non ti ha detto niente? Ho notato che siete “intimi”, domandò sorpreso  
“Hook? Cosa c’entra lui? Non siamo quello che pensi. Siamo solo amici”, affermai velocemente. Notai poco dopo che erano appena entrati Leroy alias Brontolo insieme agli altri nani. Stavano chiacchierando tra di loro e dopo aver preso la roba che avevano ordinato se ne andarono in modo molto caotico. La presenza di Leroy si sentiva sempre.  
“Beh credevo te ne avesse parlato, comunque mia madre è scappata con lui”, rispose non appena i nani uscirono e ritornò il silenzio. Colsi però un filo di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Questa storia faceva male sia a lui che a Hook.  
“Tua madre è Milah?” richiesi io scioccata  
“Si”, rispose laconicamente.  
“Tua madre non poteva comunque portarti con se?”, domandai perplessa.  
“Non mi ha voluto Amy”, rispose mestamente.  
“Cosa? Ti ha abbandonato?”, ridomandai io scioccata mettendomi la mano sulla bocca. L’aveva lasciato per andare in giro con Hook.  
Potevo capire che Hook avesse il suo fascino, però era imperdonabile il comportamento di Milah. Se non voleva più stare con mio padre, poteva almeno portarsi dietro Bea. Ero sicuro che insieme sarebbero riusciti a proteggerlo.  
“Si ha preferito lasciarmi con nostro padre e lui non l’ha presa bene. Credo che la rabbia provocata dal tradimento e del fatto che mi abbia lasciato lo abbia portato ad ucciderla”  
“Posso capire la sua motivazione però non doveva ammazzarla..”, risposi addolorata  
“Si hai ragione..”  
“Mi dispiace ancora Bea”, ammisi tristemente posando la mia mano sulla sua.  
Annuì  
Dopo il caffè lui andò via perché doveva vedersi con la sua fidanzata Tamara mentre io andai da Hook. Avevamo appuntamento davanti alla Jolly. Non appena lo vidi decidemmo di restare in zona e fare una passeggiata sul porticciolo perché lui doveva fare dei lavori sulla nave. Gli raccontai quello che mi aveva raccontato Bea.  
“Ti ha raccontato di Milah….?”, chiese non appena finì di parlare.  
“Si Killian..”  
“Emily lei sarebbe andato a riprenderlo non appena sarebbe stato abbastanza grande da affrontare la vita su una nava pirata. Io l’avrei accolto molto volentieri”, disse serio guardando l’oceano  
“Cosa c’entra Killian. Mi spieghi il senso di andarlo a prendere dopo?”, domandai alzando il tono della voce  
“Era una sua decisione. Un bambino in una nave pirata secondo lei non era l’ambiente più adatto”, rispose voltandosi verso di me  
“Non poteva partire con te dopo quando Bea sarebbe stato abbastanza grande?. Poi sono sicura che sia te che lei sareste riusciti a proteggerlo”, ribattei a tono  
“Io ho solo fatto quello che mi ha chiesto lei”, replicò secco  
“Questo lo so Killian, ma questo non toglie che abbia agito in modo sbagliato. Non dico che Rumple abbia fatto bene ad ucciderla, però capisco la sua rabbia”  
“Lei voleva solo essere libera e viaggiare. Io glielo avevo detto che poteva portare con se Bea, ma non ha voluto e io non sono riuscito a controbattere. Non volevo perderla. L’amavo Emily”  
“Lo so che eri innamorato, per questo motivo che ti sei incupito l’altra volta quando hai visto Bea?”  
“No, non solo”  
“Che altro è successo?”, domandai curiosa  
Lui mi fissò per qualche secondo poi mi raccontò che un giorno in mare trovò Bea . Lo accolse sulla Jolly Roger. In poco tempo era diventato uno della ciurma. Era diventato uno di famiglia, fino a quando però lui scoprì che Hook aveva un disegno della madre Milah.  
Lo iniziò a incolpare della morte della madre. Nonostante Hook gli avesse rivelato come erano andate veramente le cose, cioè che era stata colpa del padre, Bea non riuscì a credergli. Lo accusò di averlo usato solo per vendicarsi di Rumple.  
Bea nonostante Hook gli avesse dato la possibilità di rimanere a bordo e che sarebbe anche cambiato, lui non riusciva a fidarsi così decise subito dopo di abbandonare la nave.  
“Poi che cosa è successo?”,  
“E’ stato preso dai bimbi sperduti”  
“E’stato sull’isola che non c’è?”, domandai scioccata.  
“Si ci siamo stati entrambi”, rispose cupo  
“E come è?”, chiesi curiosa, mentre stavamo tornando indietro  
“Un posto che ti auguro di non vedere!”, disse serio serrando la mascella. Quel posto gli provocava brutti ricordi, lo notai subito dal suo sguardo.  
“Ti senti in colpa per quello che è successo a Bea?”  
“Si.. un po’ si. Se fossi riuscito a farlo restare non sarebbe mai stato portato in quel luogo infernale”, rispose sedendosi su una panchina  
“Killian ora non puoi cambiare il passato, puoi però cercare di creare il futuro. Puoi cercare di riappacificarti con Bea”, affermai mettendomi accanto a lui.  
“Lo so, spero di riuscirci”, ammise alla fine facendo un sorriso amaro.  
“Ce la farai”, dissi incoraggiandolo. Gli avrebbe fatto bene riuscire a riallacciare il rapporto con Bea. Sicuramente avrebbe scacciato un po’ di quella oscurità che era riuscita a invadere il suo cuore.  
“Grazie Emily”, ribattè lui entusiasta.

Dopo aver parlato per un’altra ora lo accompagnai alla nave e tornai in camera. Non appena mi sdraiai sul letto iniziai a riflettere su tutto quello che era successo e su quello che mi aveva detto Bea.  
Rumple era diventato una specie di “mostro” dopo che si era trasformato nel nuovo DarkOne. L’oscurità poteva fare brutti scherzi. Riusciva a divorarti dall’interno fino a farti compiere cose brutali che in realtà non faresti mai. Era successo la stessa cosa a Dean, anche lui aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo diverso, in modo più malvagio da quando aveva preso quel maledetto marchio. Era stato uno stupido. Non ero riuscita a fermarlo. Non ero riuscita a impedirgli di fare quella idiozia.  
Di nuovo il suo ricordo. Un nuova pugnalata. Dovevo non pensarci. Non potevo cadere di nuovo nel dolore. Ora dovevo pensare alla mia famiglia anche perché Rumple potrebbe avere lo stesso problema. Ero stata troppo crudele nei confronti di mio padre.  
Speravo veramente che Bea avesse regione e che con il nostro ricongiungimento lui sarebbe riuscito a cominciare a combattere e forse trovare uno spiraglio di luce. Bea ed io lo avremmo aiutato. Ne gliene avrei parlato non appena lo avrei rivisto.


	3. Second star to the right, and straight on till morning

22 Ottobre 2014

Dopo essere uscita dalla mia camera incrociai proprio Bea e Tamara. Una ragazza di colore con lunghi capelli scuri. Avevano preso la camera vicino alla mia.  
“Non sapevo che anche voi eravate qua”, ammisi avvicinandomi a loro.  
“Si, siamo vicini di camera”, affermò lui ridendo poi aggiunse: “Lei è Tamara”  
“Piacere io sono Emily. La sua sorellastra”, ribadì io sorridendo.  
“Si Bea mi ha accennato qualcosa”, ribattè lei educata  
“Amy se vuoi unirti a noi così ci possiamo tutti conoscere un po’ di più”, disse entusiasta Bea.  
“Va bene”  
Andammo così tutti insieme da Granny per bere qualcosa. Ci sedemmo al tavolo quello vicino alla cucina. Lei sembrava un po’ in imbarazzo  
“Come vi siete conosciuti?”, domandai curiosa dopo aver ordinato.  
“Stavo camminando tranquillamente, mi sono distratta solo un secondo e in quell’attimo mi scontrai con lui. Tutto il caffè che stavo bevendo si versò sulla maglia e lui gentilmente mi offrì una sciarpa per coprire il danno. Mi ha dato poi il suo numero in caso volessi restituirgliela”, raccontò lei guardando Bea felice.  
“Destino vi ha fatto scontrare, come è successo con me e Killian”, ribattei dopo che una cameriera ci portò il cibo e le bevande che avevamo ordinato  
“Ah quindi anche tu sei fidanzata , domandò lei girandosi verso di me.  
“No, io e lui siamo solo amici”, risposi veloce prima di prendere il muffin al cioccolato  
“Quindi non hai nessuno che occupa il tuo cuore?”, ridomandò lei curiosa  
“No”, risposi laconica. L’avevo, ma l’avevo perso di nuovo. Ora però lui sarebbe diventato solo un bel ricordo del passato. Una parte del mio cuore sarà sempre legato a lui.  
“Amy va tutto bene?”, domandò Bea preoccupato.  
“Si, ma avete toccato un tasto dolente”, risposi facendo un sorriso amaro.  
“Ah mi dispiace”  
“Non preoccupatevi”, ammisi cercando di rassicurarli.  
Dopo aver finito di fare colazione Tamara andò in camera a cambiarsi perché dopo avrebbe fatto la sua quotidiana corsa mattutina. Bea ed io decidemmo di andare a fare una passeggiata per parlare ancora un po’.  
Per strada incontrammo Emma e Henry che stavano mangiando un gelato insieme. Ci fermammo per salutarli. Percepì che tra Emma e Bea c’era ancora un po’ di tensione e imbarazzo.  
“Papà dopo andiamo a giocare insieme?”, domandò Henry pimpante girandosi verso Bea.  
“Se per tua madre va bene, possiamo vederci dopo pranzo”  
“Si che per me va bene”, ribattè educatamente  
“Allora ci vediamo dopo”, disse entusiasta Henry prima di andare via insieme ad Emma  
Dopo un momento di silenzio gli domandai: “Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma cosa è successo con Emma?”  
“Dieci anni fa ho dovuto lasciarla”, rispose laconicamente qualche secondo dopo  
“Dovuto?” , chiesi perplessa.  
“Si perché se fossimo stati insieme lei non sarebbe mai venuta qui a Storybrook e non avrebbe spezzato la maledizione”, spiegò tristemente. Si vedeva che era stata dura per lui fare quella scelta. Tutto questo perché la Regina cattiva aveva lanciato la maledizione per una sua vendetta contro Snow. Quante vite aveva cambiato per un suo gesto così egoistico  
“Ah capisco, però te provi qualcosa ancora per lei?”, domandai curiosa.  
“Sono passati dieci anni e ora sto con Tamara”, rispose lui serio.  
“Lo sai che non mi hai risposto”, ammisi punzecchiandolo.  
“Si lo so. Non lo so nemmeno io, quindi non saprei risponderti”, replicò alla fine quando ormai eravamo arrivati alla spiaggia.  
“Non stare un piede in due scarpe. Devi decidere cosa fare”, affermai io decisa.  
“Lo so Amy”.

5 Novembre 2014

Queste due settimane passarono tranquillamente. Bea ed io ci incontrammo regolarmente per parlare e conoscerci meglio. Raccontai qualcosa del mio vecchio lavoro e di Bobby. Inizialmente fu scioccato, però poi alla fine mi credette. Lui, per fortuna, non aveva mai visto nessun tipo di creatura. In realtà da quando ero arrivata non avevo incontrato nessun tipo di mostro come se la città fosse protetta da qualche incantesimo.  
Era felice che io dopo essere stata abbandonata ero riuscita a trovare un padre che mi aveva voluto bene fin dal primo momento. In effetti ero stata molto fortunata. Nonostante Bobby a volte potesse sembrare un po’ burbero , però alla fine aveva un gran cuore. Non appena raccontai di mio padre a Bea mi ricordai la prima discussione che avevamo avuto sulla caccia.

Circa venti anni fa

“Ams sto per uscire per un caso, spero di riuscire a tornare presto”  
“No basta!”, gli urlai contro.  
Lui si girò e mi fissò con uno sguardo interrogativo. Si avvicinò a me e chiese: “Ams che succede?”  
“Non voglio che te ne vai”, risposi mettendo il broncio  
“Perché?”  
“Voglio stare con te e tu non ci sei mai…”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Mi dispiace, piccola. Questo lavoro, lo sai, che lo faccio anche per proteggerti!”, rispose inginocchiandosi. Aveva indosso sempre il suo solito berretto verde militare.  
“Si ma…ho paura…”, dissi incrociando le braccia  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di non vederti tornare. Ho sentito le conversazioni che fai con lo zio John e gli altri e ho capito che questo lavoro è pericoloso..non sono più piccola…”  
“Lo so che stai crescendo Ams e mi dispiace che ti senta così”, affermò mestamente appoggiando la sua grande mano sulla mia piccola spalla.  
“Ti prego papà…voglio solo ….stare …più con te”, ammisi balbettando  
“Hai ragione. Cercherò di restare più tempo con te, ma a volte potrebbe capitare che debba aiutare qualcuno come oggi…”  
“Va bene, però torna”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Ovvio piccola tornerò sempre e ti prometto che cercherò di lavorare di meno”, disse di abbracciarmi.

Nonostante amasse il suo lavoro, dopo quella discussione pian piano diminuì le cacce e iniziò ad aiutare gli altri cacciatori informandoli sui mostri che non avevano mai incontrato. In casa infatti avevamo milioni di libri e mio padre li leggeva ogni giorno. Anche io poi a volte iniziai a sfogliarli e forse anche grazie a quei volumi che mi ero appassionata a quel mondo. Lo trovavo così stimolante.

7 Novembre 2014

Quel pomeriggio mi incontrai con Bea e provai a convincerlo ad andare insieme a parlare con Rumple per discutere sulla sua oscurità e su come aiutarlo.  
“Come fai a fidarti? Come fai a non essere arrabbiata?”, domandò lui scontroso  
“Perché lo capisco Bea”  
“Io no. Deve prima farmi vedere che riesce a preferire me piuttosto che il potere”  
“Bea ti vuole bene. E’ venuto a cercarti. Voleva cercare anche me. Ha aiutato Regina con il sortilegio per trovarci. Te l’ho già spiegato Bea, determinati comportamenti sono causati dall’oscurità”  
“C’ero anche io quando ha detto cosa ha fatto per cercarci. Io però voglio comunque altre prove. Non sono come te che riesce a fidarsi così facilmente”, rispose astioso.  
“Non è questione di fiducia, io do sempre una possibilità e poi mi baso su quello che mi hai detto te”  
“Cioè?”  
“Sei te che mi hai detto che è cambiato quando è diventato DarkOne”  
“Si e questo cosa cambia? Se avesse voluto veramente diventare un uomo migliore sarebbe venuto con me e ti devo ricordare che ha ucciso anche mia madre”, ribattè duro  
“L’oscurità ti manipola Bea! Lui deve solo combatterla. Non è così facile. Fidati”, ribattei a tono  
“Non ci riuscirà Amy. E’ troppo legato a quel potere”, disse serio Bea alzandosi dalla panchina  
“Potremmo almeno provarci. Riuscirò a farti cambiare idea”  
“Vedremo..”  
Dopo la discussione con Bea volevo discutere di questa faccenda anche con Rumple. Io al contrario di Bea riuscivo a comprendere nostro padre perché sapevo cosa poteva accadere se si aveva un potere oscuro che ti lacerava l’animo. Il mio astio era calato subito dopo aver saputo che cosa era successo a mio padre.  
In effetti non era stato così cattivo nei miei confronti e nemmeno con Bea. Lui però era più orgoglioso, ma prima o poi ero certa che lo avrebbe perdonato del tutto. In questo modo avremmo riunito la famiglia, anche se mancava sempre mia madre. Lei era ancora un punto di domanda.

Verso le tre del pomeriggio andai nel negozio di mio padre per stare con lui e parlare del suo problema dell'oscurità che è insidiato dentro di lui. Avevo già dovuto affrontare questo problema, ma questa volta volevo riuscire a salvarlo. Questa volta non avrei fallito. Non appena entrai vidi che era dietro il bancone e stava sfogliando un grosso volume. Quando notò la mia presenza venne verso di me  
“Papà posso parlarti di una cosa?”, domandai gentimente.  
“Dimmi Amy”  
“Bea mi ha raccontato la tua storia e di come sei diventato DarkOne. Io ho già visto una cosa simile e volevo tentare di estirpartela…”  
“Non si può Amy… se lo facessi morirei”, rispose afflitto e poi aggiunse: “Cosa vuol dire che lo hai già visto?”  
“Non ti ammazzerò e troverò un modo, almeno voglio tentare con te”  
“Amy mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?”, domandò lui inquieto avvicinandosi  
“No, semplicemente non ne voglio parlare. Voglio solo provare a rimuovertela. So cosa può fare l’oscurità. Ti cambia. Ti porta a fare cose malvagie…cose che non faresti mai. Non voglio che tu continui ad avere questo peso”, ammisi mestamente  
“So che lo vuoi fare per me Amy, ma è impossibile. Mi preoccupa quello invece che mi stai nascondendo”  
“Non è niente. Se andassimo nel mio mondo, lì non c’è la magia”, risposi seria.  
“Non posso…perché a causa delle brutte azioni che ho fatto il mio cuore si è annerito e se dovessi vivere in un posto senza magia non sopravviverei”  
“Hai il cuore nero?”, domandai scioccata  
Lui dopo qualche secondo dopo si strappò letteralmente il cuore dal petto. Era quasi del tutto nero. Continuò a respirare anche se non l’aveva più nel corpo. Avevo visto molte cose strane nella mia vita, ma questa mi aveva leggermente scioccato.  
“Come è possibile che tu possa essere ancora vivo?”  
“La magia può fare molto cose”, rispose rimettendo il cuore al suo posto.  
“Se si compiono brutte azioni quindi si annerisce?”, domandai incuriosita.  
“Si”  
“Mmm capito. Ci sarà sicuramente un modo…”, replicai pensierosa  
“Emily ascoltami, io posso controllare questo potere per voi. Non voglio perdervi di nuovo”  
“Ci riuscirai?”  
“Ci provo e ci riuscirò anche perché per ora è l’unica soluzione possibile. Ora voglio fare di tutto per farmi perdonare anche da Bea. Lui è ancora arrabbiato con me, al contrario di te che sei riuscita a capirmi”  
“Con Bea ci parlerò io”, dissi sorridendo.

10 Novembre 2014

Quella mattina chiesi a Bea se poteva venire da me a parlare. Volevo provare a convincerlo ad aiutarmi come avevo promesso a Rumple. Sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma avevo bisogno del suo sostegno.  
Lui aveva accettato, ma sarebbe venuto dopo aver riaccompagnato Henry a casa.  
“Di cosa volevi parlarmi?”, chiesi inquieto dopo che entrò in camera mia.  
“Qualche giorno fa mi sono incontrata con nostro padre. Lui mi ha detto che non c’è un modo per togliere l’oscurità, ma può controllarla per noi. A lui piacerebbe ricostruire la famiglia…”  
“Amy…sai come la penso…”  
“Lo so, non dico che lo devi perdonare subito però non mettere dei muri”  
“Ehm…non lo so, vedremo…non ti prometto nulla, perché io ci crederò quando vedrò delle prove del suo cambiamento!”  
“Grazie, mi piacerebbe avere una famiglia unita”, ammisi entusiasta sedendomi a gambe incrociate  
“Beh te ed io siamo già una famiglia. Ho sempre desiderato avere una sorellina”, rispose dandomi un buffetto sulla guancia  
“Come sei tenero”, dissi prima di abbracciarlo.  
“Lo sei pure tu!”, affermò dandomi una leggera pacca sulla spalla  
“Ah proposito come va con Emma?”, domandai poco dopo curiosa. Sapevo che Emma era destinata a Bea. Lui doveva solo accorgersi di questo legame indissolubile con lei, ma Bera era sempre indeciso con Emma. Invece con Henry era riuscito ad instaurare un bellissimo rapporto. Passavano molto tempo insieme e si divertivano. Bea aveva anche insegnato a Henry come combattere con la spada usando quelle di legno. Ero felice per loro. Lui poteva così recuperare il tempo che aveva perso a causa di Regina.  
“Non vorrai iniziare con la stessa storia?”, domandò lui scocciato  
“Lei è innamorata di te perché non ti fai avanti. Te lo ripeterò fino a che non aprirai gli occhi”, dissi per la decima volta.  
“Non è così semplice”, rispose un po’ innervosito  
“Bea lo dico per il tuo bene”  
“Lo so allora perché te non ti dichiari a Hook?”, domandò lui secco guardandomi.  
“Aspetta cosa c’entra Killian? Siamo solo amici noi”, risposi mettendomi subito sulla difensiva  
“Amy si vede che siete tutto tranne che amici. Gli sguardi che vi scambiate, soprattutto lui. Siete quasi sempre insieme”  
“No te lo giuro, c’è solo amicizia. Ora poi per me non è il momento più adatto per stare con qualcuno”, ammisi intristendomi. Succedeva ogni volta che ripensavo a lui. Non riuscivo ad andare oltre. Era ancora legata a lui. Mi mancava così tanto che a volte non riuscivo nemmeno ad alzarmi dal letto. Mi mettevo in posizione fetale e aspettavo che il dolore diminuisse.  
“In che senso? Che cosa non mi stai dicendo?”, domandò preoccupato.  
“Niente…non sono ancora pronta per parlarne… comunque tu pensa a cosa provi per Emma e per Tamara e poi agisci”  
“Lo sto già facendo, ma non voglio far soffrire nessuno”affermò tristemente poi aggiunse prima di abbracciarmi di nuovo intuendo il mio malessere: “Io ci sarò sempre. Ricordalo.”  
“Lo so Bea”, replicai nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla. Era bello avere qualcuno con cui potersi confidare. Anche se lo conoscevo da poco mi ero affezionata molto. Speravo che questo legame non si spezzasse mai.  
Annuì.  
Quando Bea se ne andò dalla camera iniziai a pensare alle sue parole. Io per Hook provavo un sentimento profondo.

Era amicizia o qualcosa di più?

Bea aveva torto, non potevo essere innamorata di lui. Hook non mi amava, ne ero certa. Eravamo solo ottimi amici. Era uno dei pochi con cui ero riuscita ad aprirmi di più. Ora comunque non era proprio il momento adatto per iniziare una nuova relazione. Era troppo presto.  
Ora poi oltre a lui avevo Bea e avevo anche fatto amicizia anche con Belle e con Emma. Aveva parlato molto con Emma su mio fratello. Lei aveva paura a farsi aventi, anche perché lui era comunque impegnato. Io l’avevo notato fin da subito che era ancora innamorata di lui. Bea però non riusciva a decidersi. Era legato a Emma però aveva iniziato questa relazione con Tamara molto probabilmente per dimenticarla. Ora si trovava in una situazione di stallo. Aveva tendenzialmente paura a lasciarsi andare.  
Emma mi aveva anche confessato che aveva dei sospetti su Tamara. Pensava che stesse mentendo a Bea e gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Secondo me però era solo gelosa. Tamara mi sembrava una brava ragazza.  
Stavo continuando a pensare alle parole di Bea, quando qualcuno iniziò a bussare alla porta.  
“Ciao Killian quale buon vento ti porta davanti alla mia camera”, dissi scherzosamente non appena lo vidi sull’uscio della mia camera  
“Vedo che sei di buon umore”, ammise sorridendo. In effetti erano le poche le volte che ero riuscita ad essere effettivamente felice. Il pensiero di Dean mi tormentava sempre.  
“In realtà riflettevo”  
“Ah ecco mi sembrava troppo strano. Dovresti rilassarti un po’ di più”  
“E’ colpa di Bea questa volta”, risposi offesa.  
“Che ha detto?”, domandò dopo essere entrato  
“Ha detto che sei innamorato di me…non è vero dai sei solo un amico”, ammisi cercando forse più di convincere me stessa che lui  
“No che vai a pensare. Io non sono innamorato di te”, disse dopo che si avvicinò a me. Era praticamente a un centimetro dalla mia faccia.  
“Infatti siamo …amici…”, dissi con difficoltà.

Eravamo solo amici

“Stavi pensando solo a questo? Non dirmi che stavi dando ragione a lui?”  
“No per niente. Perché comunque sei venuto a trovarmi?”, domandai allontanandomi da lui.  
“Ero venuto per andare a fare un giro, ma se sei occupata a pensare me ne vado”, ribadì ironicamente  
“No va bene, arrivo”, dissi facendo la linguaccia.  
Andammo a prendere un gelato e poi nel parco. Bea forse si era effettivamente immaginato tutto. Dovevo finirla veramente di arrovellarmi il cervello. Io al momento dovevo pensare solo a mio padre e a come salvarlo e soprattutto non ero pronta perchè il mio cuore stava ancora sanguinando.  
“Hai notato che Emma è un po’ strana ultimamente?”, domandò Hook all’improvviso  
“Non è strana Killian, pensa che Tamara stia covando qualcosa e stia mentendo a Bea”, spiegai mentre stavo guardando delle anatre fare un bagno nel laghetto  
“Pensi abbia ragione?”  
“No, Tamara mi sembra una brava ragazza. Secondo me potrebbe essere solo un po’ gelosa”  
“Quindi potrebbe essere ancora innamorata di Bea?”, chiese dubbioso.  
“Si, perché no? Per me sono entrambi innamorati, ma non si fanno avanti per paura”  
“Intendi come noi due?”, domandò sarcasticamente.  
“Ancora? Ora mi prenderai in giro per molto? Non sono in vena poi di avere una relazione”, confessai seria fissando una nuvola grigia che si muoveva libera nel cielo plumbeo.  
“Perché?”, chiese grave fermandosi all’improvviso. Notai che aveva subito cambiato espressione. Si era subito incupito.  
“Semplice ora non è il momento”, risposi schiettamente mettendomi di fronte a lui.  
“Mica hai rotto da poco..Se è così mi scuso per il mio poco tatto”, ammise dispiaciuto.  
“Più o meno, comunque è un argomento che meglio evitare. E’ ancora un tasto dolente”, ribattei più dolcemente appoggiando una mano sul suo braccio.  
“Tranquilla, io comunque se in futuro ne vorrai parlare ci sarò”, disse sorridendo. Aveva detto la stessa cosa di Bea. Hook effettivamente fino ad ora era stato un amico importante. Mi sosteneva sempre e cercava sempre di rendermi felice. Era sempre presente.

14 Novembre 2014

La pace che si era stabilita fino a quel momento si interruppe. La quotidianità si venne frantumata da una scoperta sconcertante.  
Emma aveva avuto sempre ragione, infatti la mattina del quattordici Novembre mentre Tamara stava facendo la sua solita corsa mattutina e Bea era con me al parco andò nella loro camera. Riuscì a scoprire che la fidanzata di Bea ci stava mentendo e che in realtà era un alleata di Peter Pan.  
Nella sua camera aveva trovato delle carte con delle indicazioni firmate da Pan e un ritratto di Henry. Si era avvicinata a Bea solo per arrivare a Storybrook e per rapire Henry. L’aveva solo usato. 

Perché Peter Pan voleva Henry? Quali erano i suoi piani?

Domande che ci eravamo fatti tutti, ma nessuno aveva risposta. Hook mi disse che a Peter Pan piace giocare ed è diabolico Dovevamo stare attenti. Lui me l’aveva descritto come uno dei peggiori nemici che aveva incontrato. Mi aveva fatto un po’ preoccupare, però non dovevo agitarmi perché non avrei risolto nulla. Dovevo aiutare Bea. Non potevo lasciarlo solo.  
Nel pomeriggio Emma iniziò subito a cercarla per catturarla, ma non riuscì a trovarla. Era come se fosse sparita nel nulla. Iniziammo tutti ad aiutarla, ma nessuno di noi riuscì a scoprire il suo nascondiglio. Sicuramente non era scappata, doveva finire il lavoro. Doveva catturare Henry. Dovevamo stare attenti.

16 Novembre 2014

In quei due giorni Tamara non si fece vedere. Iniziavamo a pensare che forse si era arresa. La mattina del sedici Novembre però quando Emma andò a prendere il figlio a scuola non riuscì a trovarlo. Era sicuramente opera di Tamara.  
Emma iniziò a ispezionare ogni angolo della città all’impazzata. Io e Bea la incrociammo mentre stava correndo verso il porticciolo.  
“Che succede Emma?”, domandai spaventata.  
“Tamara ha preso Henry. Devo trovarlo”, rispose impanicata  
“Ha preso mio figlio?”, domandò Bea terrorizzato  
“Si”, rispose velocemente  
“Ti aiutiamo a trovarlo” dissi decisa.  
“Grazie”  
Girammo tutto il porticciolo, poi all’improvviso sentimmo urlare. Era la voce di Henry. La voce proveniva da un edificio abbandonato. Corremmo per andarlo a salvare. Dovevamo arrivare in tempo. Non potevamo farci sconfiggere. Avremmo vinto.  
Emma, Bea ed io non appena entrammo ci bloccammo subito dopo, paralizzati dalla paura per quello che stava per accadere. Davanti a noi c’era Tamara che con una mano lanciò una specie di fagiolo sul pavimento ricolmo di polvere e con l’altra teneva Henry che aveva le mani bloccate con delle manette. In una frazione di secondo si aprì un vortice verde. Non capivo cosa volesse fare, ma sicuramente non era niente di positivo.  
“Lascialo andare”, urlarono sia Emma che Bea furiosi  
“Mi dispiace ho un lavoro da compiere”, disse lei beffarda stringendo forte il braccio Henry. Stavano per saltare in quel buco che si era creato, ma Bea corse verso di loro per cercare di salvare suo figlio, ma alla fine finì dentro a quell’apertura insieme a Henry e Tamara.  
“No Beaaaa”, urlai dopo che il buco si chiuse.  
Rimasi seduta immobile per qualche minuto, poi sentì le voci di Emma  
“Li ritroveremo”, affermò mestamente  
“Si li dobbiamo riportare a casa”, affermai decisa alzandomi. 

Emma tornò a casa per informare gli altri cosa era appena successo, io invece andai da Hook. Ora avevo bisogno di lui. Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi. Avevo bisogno di un amico.  
Salì sulla Jolly e iniziai a chiamarlo. Poco un paio di minuti uscì fuori. Non appena vide la mia espressione sconvolta vidi la preoccupazione comparire sul suo volto  
“Emily che è successo? Non eri con Bea?”, domandò agitato.  
“E’ scomparso.. insieme a Henry.. per colpa di Tamara…”, risposi confusamente  
“Non ho capito. Emily calmati. Prova a spiegare dall’inizio”, disse dolcemente facendomi sedere su uno dei letti a castello della ciurma. Dopo un paio di minuti iniziai a raccontargli tutto quello che era successo.  
“Riusciremo a trovarli, tranquilla. Io lo sai ci sono sempre”, ammise lui confortandomi.  
“L’ho appena conosciuto, non voglio perderlo”, dissi abbassando lo sguardo e stropicciando la maglia con le mani per la tensione che stavo provando  
“Li salveremo!”, ribattè deciso.  
Ero preoccupata per entrambi, ma sicuramente avremmo fatto di tutto per farli tornare a casa sani e salvi. Stavamo parlando quando a un certo punto sentimmo delle voci provenire dal porto. Uscimmo fuori e notai tutta la comitiva che stava venendo verso la Jolly. Sicuramente saranno venuti per aggiornarci sul piano di salvataggio di Bea e Hanry.  
“Amy eccoti. Finalmente ti abbiamo trovato. Abbiamo deciso di partire tutti insieme per salvare sia Henry che Bea. L’unico problema che per andare sull’isola che non c’è abbiamo bisogno di un fagiolo magico e solo Hook ne possiede uno”, disse Emma non appena fu di fronte a noi guardandoci cercando di rimanere calma. Si vedeva però che stava soffrendo. Potevo capirla aveva perso il figlio e la persona di cui era innamorata.  
“Allora possiamo partire tutti insieme con la Jolly, vero Killian?”, domandai girandomi verso di lui.  
“Si ho posto per tutti voi”  
“Grazie Hook”, dissero in coro.  
Nel gruppo di salvataggio c’eravamo io, Hook, Emma, i Charmings , Rumple e Regina, quest’ultima era la madre adottiva di Henry. Emma mi aveva raccontato che dopo aver partorito non aveva voluto il figlio e quindi lo abbandonò. Solo quando arrivò a Strybrook iniziò ad instaurare un vero legame con lui. Non sapevo perché l’avesse abbandonato, ma sicuramente perché non si sentiva pronta. Dopo una vita passata senza avere una famiglia forse non si sentiva adatta per essere una madre.  
Un giorno Regina decise di volere un bambino, qualcuno da amare. Il destino la portò ad adottare Henry e decise di tenerlo con se. Il loro legame però aveva avuto alti e bassi, ma ultimamente Regina stava cercando di essere una persona migliore per Henry. Essere una madre migliore e per non perderlo era disposta a tutto, persino iniziare la strada della redenzione.  
Hook non appena salimmo sulla nave lanciò in mare il fagiolo magico. Si aprì un vortice che ci avrebbe condotto nel mondo dove si trovava l’Isola che non c’è. Era incredibile.  
La forza che ci stava trascinando in quel portale marino era potente e sorprendente. Eravamo avvolti dall’acqua. Dovevamo aggrapparci alla nave per non cadere dal vascello. Hook stava faceva una gran fatica a tenere il timone, così andai da lui per aiutarlo .  
Non appena attraversammo il portale il mare tornò calmo. Il vento si era affievolito, ma notai subito che eravamo avvolti dalle tenebre. L’unica illuminazione proveniva dalla luna che stava splendendo in alto nel cielo. Il paesaggio intorno a me aveva un qualcosa di spettrale. L’isola era ricoperta da una foresta fitta e buia. Mi faceva venire i brividi.  
“Io vado a salvarli da solo”, ammise serio Rumple interrompendo i miei pensieri  
“No perché?” , domandai dubbiosa avvicinandomi a lui  
“Amy solo io posso affrontare Pan e riuscire a salvare entrambi”, rispose serio, ma il suo sguardo aveva qualcosa di strano. Non riuscivo a interpretarlo. Sicuramente aveva qualcosa in mente che non voleva dirmi. Ogni volta che riuscivo ad abbattere un muro ne incontravo uno ancora più alto  
“Possiamo farlo insieme. Rimanere uniti”, dissi cercando di convincerlo andando verso di lui.  
“No, mi dispiace”, disse prima di sparire.  
“E’ sempre così criptico..”, dissi girandomi verso Hook  
“Sai come la penso su di lui”, rispose serio  
“Lo so, comunque non ti ho ancora ringraziato”  
“Per cosa?”, chiese sorpreso voltandosi verso di me  
“So che l’Isola che non c’è è un posto dove non volevi più tornare, soprattutto dopo tutti gli sforzi che hai fatto l’ultima volta per scappare da quell’incubo”, spiegai ammirando il mare calmo illuminato solo dai raggi lunari.  
“Lo faccio perché ci tengo a Bea e anche quel marmocchio”, rispose lui serio.  
“Grazie”, risposi prima di ritornare dagli altri.

Dopo un paio di ore di viaggio però il tempo iniziò a cambiare. Nuvole nere si stavano avvicinando e in pochi frazioni di secondi iniziò a piovere intensamente. Il vento cominciò ad aumentare violentemente. La Jolly iniziò a traballare. Facevamo una gran fatica a navigare. Non capivo fino a pochi minuti fa c’era la quiete più assoluta e ora eravamo in mezzo a una vera e propria tempesta. Come era possibile che il tempo sia cambiato tutto così all’improvviso?  
Tutto ad un tratto Snow e Regina però iniziarono a discutere violentemente. Snow accusò Regina di averle rovinato la vita, mentre Regina le urlò in faccia che il suo fidanzato Daniel era morto a causa sua. Emma stava facendo di tutto per cercare di farle calmare, ma fu tutto inutile. Più litigavano più la tempesta diventava violenta.  
Io poco dopo iniziai invece a sentire una grande rabbia nei confronti di Hook. Mi girai verso di lui ed iniziammo a litigare brutalmente.  
“Perché non mi avevi detto che Milah era la madre di Bea, io mi fidavo di te”, gli urlai digrignando i denti.  
“E allora te che mi hai fermato dalla mia vendetta?”, gridò lasciando il timone e venendo verso di me. Charming corse subito a tenere saldo il timone.  
“Stai con me solo per usarmi per poter portare a termine la tua maledetta vendetta”, dissi alzando la voce poi con un gesto della mano buttai Hook in acqua.  
Non sapevo come avessi fatto, ma sicuramente erano stati i miei poteri. Da quando ero arrivata a Storybrook non avevo provato a usarli. Non ero ancora in grado di controllarli. Ora a causa di questo avevo buttato in acqua Hook.  
“Killiaannn”, urlai angosciata dopo essere andata dal lato dove era caduto.  
Non riuscivo a vederlo così cominciai a spaventarmi, non potevo perdere anche lui. Non di nuovo. Dovevo salvarlo ad ogni costo. Stavo per buttarmi quando Charming mi fermò prendendomi il braccio.  
“Tieni, portala con te”, disse prima di passarmi una corda per poter tirare su Hook e me.  
“Grazie”, ribadì legando una parte della fune a me mentre l’altra invece rimase nelle mani di Charming, poi mi tuffai sperando di trovarlo.  
L’acqua era gelida e il mare burrascoso. La pioggia stava continuando a cadere incessantemente. In cielo continuarono ad apparire lampi bianchi. Nonostante questi ostacoli mi immersi e iniziai a cercarlo. Era difficile nuotare a causa della forte corrente, però non mi arresi. Non potevo lasciarlo morire.  
Dopo dieci minuti non ero ancora riuscita a trovarlo. Stavo andando nel panico. La paura mi stava invadendo, ma non potevo fermarmi. Lo avrei cercato anche per ore. Non dovevo farmi sopraffare dall’ansia.  
Mi immersi per la terza volta, all’improvviso però riuscì a vederlo in lontananza. Era immobile. Nuotai velocemente per raggiungerlo. Quando arrivai da lui lo abbracciai e tirai la fune per avvisare Charming che lo avevo trovato. Loro iniziarono a tirare e così in poco tempo riuscimmo a risalire a bordo. Appena fummo sulla Jolly notai che non stava respirando, così gli feci subito la respirazione a bocca a bocca.  
“Killian ti prego torna da me”, sussurrai inquieta e tremante.


	4. Secrets

Capitolo 4: Secrets

 

Lo stavo fissando sperando di rivere i suoi occhi azzurri. Il cuore mi stava martellando nel petto. Dopo secondi infernali si riprese. Ero riuscita a salvarlo. Era però freddo come il ghiaccio, aveva bisogno di scaldarsi. Lui mi mise la mano sulla guancia e mi disse dolcemente: “Sto bene tesoro, tranquilla”  
“Meno male”, affermai rassicurata poi aggiunsi: “Sei freddo, devi riscaldarti”  
“Potremmo riscaldarci a vicenda”, sussurrò al mio orecchio  
“Sei il solito idiota”, ribattei ridendo.  
“Meglio se andate a cambiarvi, al timone ci pensiamo noi!”, affermò gentilmente Emma.  
“Grazie Swan”, rispose lui dopo che si alzò poi aggiunse voltandosi verso di me: “Vieni Emily, andiamo sotto coperta!”  
Annuì e lo seguì.  
Mi portò nella sua cabina che non avevo ancora visto. Era più grande delle altre. C’era un letto a una piazza e mezzo con una coperta rossa pesante, un paio di cuscini bianchi avorio. Nella parte inferiore sotto il materasso c’erano vari cassetti, mentre sopra c’era un oblo da dove potevi vedere il mare. Di fronte a noi c’era un tavolo in legno scuro con quattro sedie. Alla mia destra invece c’era una libreria bianca e una piccola scrivania con sopra delle mappe alcune aperte, altre chiuse con un cordoncino rosso porpora.  
“Siediti. Io cerco qualcosa per asciugarci…anche se ci servirebbero dei vestiti asciutti”, disse pensieroso iniziando a cercare nei cassetti poi non appena ebbe in mano degli indumenti da uomo asciutti e due asciugamani aggiunse: “Io dovrei avere un cambio. Mi sa che però non ho niente per te”  
“Beh ora pensiamo a te poi semmai per me qualcosa mi invento…”, affermai presi l’asciugamano che mi stava porgendo   
“Ma se stai tremando!”, ribattè lui preoccupato venendo verso di me  
“Non ti preoccupare, semmai vado a vedere se trovo qualche cosa per me! Tu intanto cambiati pure”, dissi prima di uscire.  
Andai subito a cercare Regina perché avevo bisogno del suo aiuto. La trovai a poppa mentre stava parlando con Snow  
“Eccoti, ma sei ancora bagnata!”, affermò appena mi vide  
“Ehm si nella cabina di Killian non ha vestiti da potermi prestare, almeno della mia taglia. Potresti farmelo avere con la magia?”, domandai gentilmente  
“Prova tu”, ribattè lei secca  
“Io? Non so usare i miei poteri!”, risposi a tono, mettendomi subito sulla difensiva  
“Non è difficile. Chiudi gli occhi immagina quello che vuoi e poco dopo ti apparirà”, spiegò con calma.  
La guardai per qualche secondo e poi decisi di provare. Tentai di partire con una cosa semplice. Pensai a una semplice sciarpa. Mi concentrai e riuscì veramente a far comparire quello che avevo pensato sulla mia mano  
“Sei sorprendete Emily. Il tuo potenziale è veramente buono!”, ammise lei ammirata dopo aver visto usare la mia magia  
“Ehm grazie a te che mi hai detto come fare, però ora meglio se torno da Killian!”, ribadì sorridendo. Non volevo rimanere fuori in caso non fossi riuscita a cambiarmi usando la magia, perché sicuramene mi sarebbe venuto un raffreddore almeno nella sua cabina c’era più caldo.  
“Si va bene!”  
Non appena tornai da Hook lo vidi che si stava togliendo i vestiti bagnati. Arrossì violentemente.  
“Che fai?”, domandai io girandomi dall’altro lato.  
“Mi dovrò togliere i vestiti bagnati. L’hai detto pure tu. Non dirmi che ti vergogni? Intanto siamo solo amici no?”, domandò lui avvicinandosi con indosso solo la camicia sbottonata e ancora i pantaloni.  
“No…no..comunque ho capito come posso trovare degli indumenti asciutti grazie ai miei poteri!”, ammisi con tono fiero cercando di evitare di fissarlo.  
“Veramente? Brava! Lo sapevo che ci saresti riuscita!”, ammise lui scompigliandomi i capelli bagnati con la mano  
“Beh finisci di toglierti gli indumenti e poi asciugati. Io vado nell’altra cabina cercando di riuscire a cambiarmi utilizzando di nuovo miei poteri”  
“Puoi restare pure qua..”, ribattè lui amicando  
Pensai che se riuscissi veramente a usare la mia magia non avrei dovuto nemmeno spogliarmi e quindi non era nemmeno necessario che me ne andassi.  
“Va bene”  
Chiusi gli occhi almeno non l’avrei visto cambiare e mi concentrai. Pensai a un paio di jeans scuro, una maglietta a maniche corte chiara e per completare il tutto un maglioncino nero.  
Non appena riaprì gli occhi notai che ero vestita proprio come avevo visto nella mia mente ed ero asciutta. C’ero riuscita di nuovo. Non era così complicato. Ero stata veramente brava. Sapevo far apparire oggetti e cambiarmi, queste cose in battaglia però non mi sarebbero servite però a molto.  
“Sei brava a usare la magia Emily!”, disse lui entusiasta  
Alzai lo sguardo per ribattere, ma notai che si era spogliato, ma non si era ancora messo gli indumenti asciutti. Sarò diventata sicuramente rossa, perché lui iniziò a ridere.  
“Sei ancora senza i vestiti asciutti?” lo rimproverai  
“Si sai .. non sono veloce come te, tesoro!”, ammise fissandomi e alzando il sopraciglio  
“Ok allora io torno dagli altri, appena sei pronto mi raggiungi!”  
“Perché ti devi innervosire?”, domandò lui dispiaciuto  
“No, ti voglio solo lasciare la tua privacy!”, dissi più dolcemente. Non credevo di metterci così poco a cambiarmi. Mi ero sottovalutata. Pensavo che ci sarei riuscita dopo vari tentativi, non alla prima e così ho beccato lui mentre si stava per rivestire.  
“Ci metto poco, aspetta!”, disse lui mentre si metteva un paio di pantaloni di pelle.  
“Va bene”, dissi sedendomi sul letto. In effetti non aveva senso comportarmi il quel modo. Non stava facendo nulla di sbagliato  
“Visto ci ho messo poco. Non era mia intenzione metterti a disagio….”, disse poco dopo mettendosi al mio fianco  
“No è colpa mia. Ho esagerato. Mi dispiace…anzi come stai?”, domandai cambiando discorso  
“Bene, tranquilla!”, rispose lui sorridendomi  
“Sono contenta ci è mancato poco…”, ribattei con tono colpevole  
“Non continuare a torturarti. Non è colpa tua”, replicò lui mettendo una mano sulla mia.  
“Tecnicamente si….”, asserì prima di guardare fuori dall’oblo.  
Il tempo si era calmato subito dopo che Regina riuscì a far scappare il gruppo di sirene che ci aveva attaccato. Avevano un potere straordinario. Erano state loro a causare tutto, così ci aveva spiegato Hook. Loro facevano nascere l’astio nei navigatori che percorrevano quel tratto di mare. In pochi erano riusciti a superare quella prova.  
“Si ma non eri in te. Le sirene creano il caos. Sai quante navi sono affondate a causa loro? Moltissime. Quindi non ci pensare più anche perché sono riuscito a sopravvivere come sempre”, ammise cercando di confortarmi  
“Si forse hai ragione…”, ammisi voltandomi di nuovo verso di lui  
“Ovvio e vedo che qualche volta mi dai retta…”, disse ridendo  
“Quando dici cose sensate”, ribadì facendo la linguaccia. Riusciva sempre a consolarmi. Ogni volta che ero triste lui con poche parole riusciva a tirarmi su il morale. Riusciva a capirmi, anche se molti dei miei muri erano ancora presenti ed erano alti.  
“Sei veramente simpatica lo sai”, affermò facendo il finto offeso  
“Dai Killian non fare così…comunque forse è meglio tornare dagli altri!”, ribattei io mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla.  
Annuì  
Hook ed io non appena tornammo di sopra, lui andò al timone e io provai ad aiutarlo. Gli altri invece stavano parlando amabilmente a prua. Per fortuna nessuno di loro si era fatto male.  
Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio lui disse: “Prima mi sono dimenticati di ringraziarti, mi hai salvato la vita. Sono in debito con te”  
“Non mi devi ringraziare. Sei vivo e questo è l’importante. Non voglio più pensare a questa storia”  
Qualche ora dopo riuscimmo ad arrivare sull’isola sani e salvi. All’inizio iniziammo a cercare il covo di Peter Pan, però dovevamo organizzarci e fare un piano. Non potevamo essere avventati.

17 Novembre 2017

Durante la notte mentre stavamo dormendo, Emma ricevette la visita di Peter Pan, il quale le diede un foglio vuoto che l’avrebbe portata al nascondiglio dove si trovava Henry. La mappa però sarebbe apparsa solo se lei avesse smesso di rinnegare se stessa. Pan amava giocare. Non l’avevo ancora visto, ma sentivo che aveva qualcosa di diabolico.  
Emma cominciò subito a cercare di interpretarla senza l’aiuto della magia perchè Hook ci aveva consigliato di non imbrogliare anche perchè a Peter Pan non piaceva quando qualcuno imbrogliava durante i suoi test, così decidemmo di stare al gioco di Peter Pan per non avere complicazioni, anche se Regina non era d'accordo perchè non aveva molto pazienza. Lei avrebbe voluto usare fin da subito la magia per poter trovare Henry il prima possibile. 

20 Novembre 2017

In questi giorni Emma tentò varie cose senza riuscirci. Stavamo perdendo le speranze. Più passava il tempo più la mia ansia di non riuscire a salvare entrambi aumentava.  
“Dobbiamo usare la magia”, disse Regina all’improvviso esausta.  
“No, dobbiamo fare come ha detto Peter Pan. Meglio non imbrogliare”, replicò Hook che era seduto su una grossa roccia.  
“Stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Voglio trovare mio figlio”, replicò Regina dura prendendo il foglio dalle mani di Emma. Fece un incantesimo e il pezzo di carta iniziò a volare.  
“Che hai fatto?”, domandai io sorpresa  
“Incantesimo di localizzazione”, rispose seguendo la mappa. Emma la seguì e così alla fine lo fecero anche gli altri.  
A un certo punto però vedemmo un ragazzino di spalle con la giacca e la sciarpa di Henry sopra una collina.  
“Henry!”, urlarono insieme Regina ed Emma.  
“Vi avevo detto di non imbrogliare!”, ammise Pan girandosi verso di noi.  
“Dove è nostro figlio?”, gridò Regina agitata.  
Tutto ad un tratto intorno a noi apparvero un gruppo di bimbi sperduti. Erano muniti di arco e frecce. Eravamo circondati e in pochi secondi iniziarono ad attaccarci.  
Charming e Hook riuscirono a disarmarli con la spada, Hook aveva anche l’aiuto dell’uncino. Snow invece li attaccò con la loro stessa arma e alcuni era riuscita anche ad appenderli all’albero. Emma e Regina invece usarono la magia. Regina attaccò con palle di fuoco mentre Emma li scaraventò dalla parte opposta. Io lottavo con le mani, grazie a Dean riuscivo a stendere un uomo solo con un pugno. Non volevo rischiare a usare i miei poteri perché non avevo ancora imparato a utilizzarli in battaglia  
A un certo punto una freccia stava per colpire Hook che nel frattempo stava combattendo con un altro bambino, così lo spinsi da un lato per evitare che si ferisse.  
“Stai bene?” domandai ad Hook preoccupata  
“Si..si grazie tu?”, chiese ansioso.  
“Io bene…”, non finì la frase perché dovetti colpire un bambino che ci stava per attaccare.  
Riuscimmo a batterli e loro alla fine scapparono in mezzo alla foresta. Non capivamo perché ci avessero fatto un imboscata. Sicuramente era colpa di Pan. Sarà stato lui ad ordinargli di circondarci.  
“Ora direi di cercare di stare al gioco di Pan” affermò Hook rimettendo la spada nel fodero nero che era attaccato alla sua cintura.  
“Concordo con il pirata”, ammise Charming incrociando le braccia  
Alla fine facemmo come ci aveva chiesto Peter Pan. Emma allora si mise seduta su un tronco caduto sul suolo e Snow si mise al suo fianco.  
Emma mentre stava parlando con sua madre riuscì a far apparire il disegno della mappa. Doveva ammettere che stava ancora soffrendo per essere stata un orfana. Io ero stata fortunata, almeno avevo trovato un padre che nonostante tutto mi aveva voluto bene. Potevo anche però capire il suo dolore, anche io lo avevo provato anche se in misura minore. Il non sapere il motivo dell’abbandono poteva fare male.  
Tentammo quindi di seguire la mappa. Nonostante avessimo un luogo dove andare io continuavo a non fidarmi. Era comunque troppo semplice. Era sicuramente una trappola o un diversivo.  
Potevo però comprendere l’ansia Emma che Regina. Erano preoccupate per Henry e anche per Bea, ma non potevamo continuare senza riflettere sull’accaduto. Avevo provato a farle ragionare, ma fu tutto inutile.  
Subito dopo così ci incamminammo per ore intere, ma non appena arrivammo al punto esatto indicato sulla carta pochi secondi dopo il luogo dove era nascosto Henry cambiava. Iniziammo a pensare che Peter Pan ci avesse fregato. Lo sapevo. Il mio sesto senso non sbagliava mai.  
Regina allora propose di fare prigioniero uno dei bambini per farci avere delle notizie su Henry e Bea. Accettammo la sua proposta, però decidemmo di fermarci per qualche ora per poter dormire perché eravamo sfiniti, cosi avremmo così recuperato le forze perse.  
Io non riuscì a riposare, perché mi sentivo la testa pesante e mi sentivo calda. Sperai che fosse solo un malessere momentaneo, non volevo rallentare le ricerche.

21 Novembre 2014

Al sorgere del sole ci incamminammo di nuovo. Ero stravolta perché non avevo dormito e poi continuavo a stare poco bene. La mia temperatura stava salendo e la mia vista stava iniziando ad offuscarsi. Non potevo però fermarmi, dovevo stare al passo degli altri, perché in gioco c’erano le vite di Henry e di Bea.  
Dovevamo trovare un bambino così sarei riuscita a farlo parlare. Ero brava a far confessare le persone. Avevo i miei metodi.  
A un certo punto Hook mi prese il braccio e mi fermò.  
“Cosa c’è?”, chiesi con difficoltà.  
“Stai bene?”, domandò serio, però vedevo la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.  
“Si tranquillo, sono solo un po’ stanca”, affermai sorridendo cercando di convincerlo.  
Lui senza chiedermi niente mi alzò la maglietta. Notai subito che avevo una ferita nera sulla pancia. Hook vedendola impallidì.  
“Nello scontro di ieri, mentre mi spingevi per non farmi colpire, sei stata ferita te. Non doveva succedere.”, ammise inquieto mentre abbassava la maglia.  
“E’ solo una ferita. Non sarà niente di grave… vero?”, domandai allarmata  
“Quella freccia era avvelenata. Era piena di Rubus Noctis, può causare la morte”, affermò ansioso passandosi la mano tra capelli neri. Era veramente agitato e si vedeva che si sentiva in colpa perchè la freccia in teoria doveva colpire lui.  
La paura iniziò a invadere anche il mio corpo. Tutto questo per un graffio. Dovevo stare più attenta e più veloce. Alla fine però pensai che almeno avevo salvato Hook.  
“Almeno ha colpito me e non te”, risposi cercando di sorridere.  
“Dovevo proteggerti e non ci sono riuscito. Ho fallito”, ammise serio.  
“Ora non cambia, intanto morirò e non so nemmeno se riuscirò a rivedere mio fratello e mio nipote”, affermai mestamente. Dovevo tentare di usare gli ultimi giorni per aiutare Emma e Regina. “Tranquilla c’è una cura ma ad una condizione”, disse incupendosi.  
“Cioè?”, chiesi spaventata. Non sapevo se esaltarmi per la notizia che sarei potuta guarire o preoccuparmi per tono inquieto di Hook  
“Se la prendessi non potrai più andare via di qua, perché l’effetto fuori svanisce”  
“Ci dovremmo dividere? Non potrò più rivedere la mia famiglia?”, chiesi allarmata. Il solo pensiero iniziò ad angosciarmi. Li avevo conosciuti da poco e non volevo abbandonarli.  
“No, non ti lascerò qui da sola”, ribadì dolcemente.  
“Non voglio che tu rimanga nel posto da cui sei fuggito”, affermai decisa  
“Emily non mi importa se è il posto da dove sono scappato, io non ti lascerò qui da sola. Al massimo troveremo un’altra soluzione” dichiarò risoluto mettendomi una mano sulla spalla  
“Va bene. Riusciremo a risolvere questo problema”, dissi più serena, anche se il pensiero di avere una ferita mortale mi avrebbe fatto preoccupare per il resto dell’ “avventura”  
“Informiamo gli altri che dobbiamo allontanarci e poi andiamo”  
Annuì.

Non appena fui davanti agli altri li avvertì che Hook ed io avremmo fatto una deviazione e che saremmo poi tornati all’accampamento.  
“Cerca di non affaticarti mi raccomando”, disse Hook nervoso dopo qualche minuto dall’inizio della nostra impresa.  
“Si va bene Killian. Starò meglio”, affermai cercando di rassicurarlo poi aggiunsi: “Sai dove si trova questa cura?”  
“Si, sul picco del Morto. L’avevo già usata per mio fratello”, rispose tristemente.  
“Aspetta, hai un fratello? Quindi se l’ha presa anche lui, vuol dire che si trova qui sull’isola. Posso conoscerlo?”, chiesi curiosa. Era prima volta che mi parlava della sua famiglia, anche se non capivo però perché era così triste. Lo leggevo nei suoi occhi che solo il fatto di nominare il fratello lo faceva soffrire.  
“No Amy, è morto”, rispose cercando di non incrociare il mio sguardo  
“Killian mi dispiace”, affermai abbassando lo sguardo. Ora comprendevo perché era restio a parlare della sua vita e della sua famiglia. Hook non aveva avuto una vita felice. Gli era morto il fratello e poi anche la fidanzata. Lo potevo capire. Io avevo perso molte persone care durante la mia vita.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non lo sapevi”, rispose guardandomi e cercando di sorridere.  
“Non aveva funzionato perché avete lasciato l’isola?” domandai dubbiosa spostando una foglia per poter passare.  
“Si, perchè Peter Pan all’epoca dopo averci detto della pozione, non ci aveva informato che la cura potesse funzionare solo qui. Quando stavamo tornando a casa lui morì …”  
“Io l’ho subito pensato che Peter Pan non fosse una persona affidabile. Ho provato subito un antipatia nei suoi confronti. Ora è aumentata. Non vedo l’ora di vederlo e fargliela pagare” ammisi irritata. Il mio sesto senso mi aveva avvisato fin dall’inizio che Pan era una persona crudele e ora ne avevo le prove.  
“Si non dovevo fidarmi…”  
“Eri un animo buono, volevi solo salvare tuo fratello”, affermai cercando di consolarlo.  
“Lo so..”, confermò laconicamente.  
“Era più grande di te?”, domandai dopo vari minuti di silenzio  
“Si ed era testardo e ligio alla legge…forse fin troppo”, ammise tagliando con la spada i rami per poter far passare entrambi. Stavamo attraversando la foresta dove gli alberi erano fitti e il sentiero si vedeva a malapena. Lui però conosceva la strada quindi non rischiavamo di perderci.  
“In che senso?”, chiesi perplessa.  
“Noi eravamo capitani del esercito del re. Un giorno ci inviò per una missione sull’Isola che non c’è. Dovevamo cercare una pianta che avrebbe dovuto curare ogni male.  
Quando arrivammo, Peter Pan ci venne incontro. Gli chiedemmo subito se poteva darci una mano sulla ricerca della pianta. Lui la conosceva e ci avvisò subito che era velenosa. Mio fratello però non gli voleva credere per la sua assoluta fede al re, io invece ero più dubbioso. Liam per dimostrarmi la lealtà del re si graffiò con la pianta, pochi istanti dopo iniziò a sentirsi male”  
Suo fratello mi ricordava molto Dean. Era troppo ligio al padre. Non capivo ancora perché fino all’ultimo continuò ad eseguire i suoi ordini e perché avesse tutta quella fiducia nei confronti di John. Non potevo definirlo padre. Si era comportato male nei confronti dei figli, gli aveva fatto passare un’infanzia terrificante.  
Ammiravo Sam perché era riuscito a ribellarsi. Era più libertino e proprio per questo suo comportamento erano nate violenti discussioni con John. Lui voleva che entrambi gli obbedissero ogni volta e se disobbedivano venivano puniti. Ogni volta che usciva questo argomento Dean ed io iniziavamo a litigare e Sam doveva sempre intervenire.  
“La testardaggine fa male, doveva ascoltarti di più”, ribadì seria continuando a camminare anche se ogni passo che facevo era sempre più difficile proseguire, ma feci di tutto per non farlo notare a Hook.  
“Si..”  
“Quindi non sei stato sempre un pirata?”, domandai interessata.  
“No. Lo sono diventato dopo la morte di mio fratello”, rispose serio aiutandomi a salire su una roccia.  
“Capito, avrei voluto vedere come eri prima della trasformazione”, ribadì facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“Ero l’opposto di come sono ora”, ammise ridendo.  
“Interessante”  
Dopo un’oretta di cammino arrivammo al picco della Morte, però per raggiungerlo dovevamo arrampicarci. Mi sentivo peggio rispetto a prima, però volevo riuscire ad arrivare in cima. Stavo per salire quando Hook mi fermò.  
“Che cosa succede?”, domandai girandomi verso di lui.  
Invece di rispondere, mi alzò di nuovo la maglia ed entrambi notammo che la ferita si stava espandend. Stava arrivando al cuore. Sbiancò.  
“Ti sei sforzata troppo così la ferita è peggiorata, meglio se stai qui. Io vado a prenderti un po’ di quell’acqua magica. Torno subito”, affermò angosciato.  
“Voglio venire anche io. Voglio essere utile…”, pronunciai con difficoltà prendendogli la mano.  
“No perché più ti affatichi più acceleri la diffusione del veleno. Vado da solo”, disse grave.  
“No, voglio venire con te. Sto bene”, affermai cercando di stare in piedi.  
“Vedo come stai bene… Non riusciresti ad arrampicarti in queste condizioni quindi stai qui. Non se….” . Non riuscì a sentire altro perché persi i sensi.  
Non so quanto tempo passò, ma a un certo punto sentì qualcosa scendere giù in gola. Poco a poco aprì gli occhi e vidi che Hook era davanti a me, a pochi centimetri dal mio viso.  
“Come va?”, domandò preoccupato.  
“Sto bene Killian. Grazie”, risposi dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla guancia percepì subito la barba incolta sotto le dita. Era la prima volta che la sentivo e non appena capì di quel gesto così intimo arretrai. Arrossì e cercai subito di mascherarlo alzandomi e girandomi dalla parte opposta di Hook.  
“Stavi rischiando grosso. Ti ho salvato appena in tempo”, affermò in tono greve alzandosi.  
“Lo so, ma non è successo niente. Sono viva.”, ribadì sorridendo voltandosi verso di lui. Per fortuna non si era accorto del mio rossore momentaneo.  
“Per fortuna, dopo troveremo anche un modo per quella limitazione”affermò aiutandomi ad alzare  
Annuì

Appena tornati dagli altri scoprimmo che erano riusciti a fare prigioniero uno dei bimbi sperduti e dopo vari tentativi lo avevano fatto parlare. Avevano scoperto che Bea era stato imprigionato da Peter Pan nella caverna dell’Eco, invece Henry era insieme con Peter Pan.  
Decidemmo prima di andare a salvare Bea e poi successivamente cercare Pan e salvare Henry. Regina però non voleva perdere altro tempo, così decise di proseguire da sola. Noi invece seguimmo Hook che era l’unico che conosceva il posto.  
Dovevo trovare Bea. Non potevo fallire. Era anche colpa mia se era stato fatto prigioniero da Pan. Non avevo fatto nulla. Ero rimasta immobile a guardare lui che cadeva insieme a Tamara e Henry. Ero rimasta ferma come se fossi stata pietrificata.  
Speravo che Pan non gli avesse fatto del male. Non l’avrei sopportato. L’avrei riportati a casa, sani e salvi.  
Il luogo indicato dal bimbo sperduto non era molto distante da dove ci eravamo riuniti, infatti dopo un paio di ore riuscimmo ad arrivare.  
Appena entrammo nella caverna notammo che era poco illuminata e notai che di fronte a noi c’era Bea. Era rinchiuso in una gabbia, però non c’era un ponte per poterlo andare a prendere.  
“Per salvarlo ciascuno di noi deve rivelare il segreto più profondo”, affermò Hook cupo non appena fummo entrati tutti.  
“Un segreto? Solo questo ?”, domandai io dubbiosa.  
“Si. Il segreto più profondo”, rispose Hook fissandomi.  
Annuì  
“Inizio io”, disse Emma guardando Bea intensamente e poi aggiunse: “Bea dopo quello che mi hai lasciato in prigione credevo di non rivederti più. Con il passare degli anni la mia rabbia nei tuoi confronti aumentò sempre di più perché non capivo il motivo del tuo allontanamento. Ora so perché l’hai fatto e quando ti ho rincontrato il sentimento che avevo provato per te è tornato a galla. Il mio segreto è che non ho mai smesso di amarti e voglio stare con te e con Henry”  
Appena finì di parlare un pezzo di ponte si costruì da solo. Quello che aveva detto Hook allora era vero. Dopo un paio di minuti fu Snow a parlare.  
“Il mio segreto invece è una cosa inaspettata….Sono incinta…”, disse diretta Snow guardando Charming.  
Emma rimase spiazzata da questa notizia. Comprensibile. Charming invece era emozionato però nel suo sguardo c’era anche un po’ di paura.  
“Snow…”, disse Charming titubante  
“Sono contenta per voi”, ammisi io felice solo per qualche istante  
“Dobbiamo andare avanti”, ammise Hook serio anche se notai che era agitato. C’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava. Molto probabilmente era angosciato per il segreto che avrebbe dovuto svelare.  
“Non ti preoccupare, qualsiasi segreto devi rivelare io rimarrò al tuo fianco”, ammisi sottovoce cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Lui mi fissò sorpreso, ma non mi rispose  
“Tocca a me ..e il mio segreto e come se fosse legato al tuo Snow. Io da un po’ di tempo che ci sto pensando. Dopo quello che è successo con Emma ho paura che in caso avesi avuto la possibilità di avere una seconda possibilità di non essere un buon padre.”, affermò mestamente. Snow andò subito da lui e lo abbracciò, poi andarono da Emma per parlarle.  
Nel frattempo il ponte si era allungato però non ancora abbastanza. Ero felici per loro. Era sempre una bella notizia l’arrivo di un bambino, però ora sapendo che Snow era incinta era meglio cercare di salvare Henry e tornare a casa al più presto. Non potevamo rischiare che le potesse succedere qualche cosa.  
Dopo Charming rimanevamo solo Hook ed io. Hook rimase in silenzio per un po’ guardandomi e poi affermò imbarazzato continuando a fissarmi: “E’ il mio turno…. Dopo la morte di Milah ho passato tutta la mia vita a cercare di vendicare la sua morte, credendo di non potermi innamorare più e di non trovare nessun’altro. Tutto questo è cambiato da quando ho incontrato te Emily”  
Io rimasi scioccata. Aveva ragione Bea. Non sapevo che lui sentisse qualcosa per me. Credevo che provasse solo un sentimento di amicizia nei miei confronti.  
In quegli pochi minuti ripensai alla sua dichiarazione che era stata bellissima, però io ero ancora legata a lui. Era troppo presto. Lui era ancora vivo in me.  
Toccava ancora a me. Il mio segreto era legato alla mia vecchia vita. Mi sentivo ancora in colpa per quello che avevo fatto a Sam. Non l’avevo nemmeno salutato. Non avevo avuto le forze per farlo. Il dolore in quei mesi era diminuito, ma pensavo comunque spesso a Sam.  
Alzai lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi poi affermai titubante: “Ehm tocca a me… Circa quattro mesi fa è morto il mio fidanzato. Dopo un paio di settimane, non riuscendo più a rimanere a casa perché era piena dei suoi ricordi e stavo soffrendo troppo …così ho deciso di andarmene. Ho lasciato suo fratello e mio amico da solo. Ogni giorno penso che dovrei tornare da lui e aiutarlo per sentirmi meno in colpa, però nello stesso tempo non lo faccio perché ho troppo paura di cadere di nuovo in quel baratro di dolore e poi a Storybrook ho conosciuto persone fantastiche, degli amici…”, poi mi girai verso Bea e aggiunsi: “Ho scoperto anche di avere un fratello con cui ho iniziato a legare e a volere bene e infine sto anche iniziando a legare anche con mio padre. Il mio segreto è che non posso riuscire a vivere veramente fino a che non riuscirò a scusarmi con Sam.”

4 mesi fa

Ero in macchina con Sam ed avevo il cuore che mi stava martellando all’impazzata. Avevo una paura assurda. Eravamo appena tornati nel covo e notammo subito che Dean era scappato e sicuramente era andato ad affrontare Metraton da solo. Era stato il solito incosciente.  
Non appena scoprimmo che se ne era andato prendemmo una macchina in prestito e andammo subito nel nascondiglio di Metraton.   
Sam stava superando tutti i limiti di velocità. Notavo paura, rabbia e preoccupazione nel suo sguardo. Lo capivo anche io provavo tutte queste emozioni.   
“Sam andrà bene. Arriveremo in tempo”, dissi cercando di convincere entrambi.  
“Lo spero Amy. Non doveva essere cosi avventato”, rispose serio.  
“Hai ragione. Gli farò una bella ramanzina appena risolviamo questo problema”, ammisi guardando dal finestrino.   
“Si pure io, anche se non servirà perché lui è fatto così”, ribattè stringendo forte il volante.  
“Lo so..”  
Appena arrivammo davanti a noi c’erano degli angeli che facevano la guardia all’entrata.   
“Vai a cercarlo io mi occupo di loro”, ribattè Sam determinato guardandomi  
“Non ti lascio solo”, ammisi io secca  
“Non ti preoccupare vai a salvarlo”, ribadì più dolcemente.  
“Va bene, raggiungimi velocemente”, dissi prima di uscire dalla macchina

Mentre lui combatteva gli angeli io entrai in quella fabbrica abbandonata. Aveva un odore terrificante e nauseabondo. Le luci scarseggiavano. Si sentivano il rumore dei topi che correvano nelle tubature e gli scricchiolii delle porte marce.  
Iniziai a correre nei corridori sperando di trovarlo vivo. Il mio sesto senso però mi stava dicendo che era ormai troppo tardi. Il mio pessimismo stava vincendo.  
Arrivai in fondo e mi bloccai. Davanti a me c’era Dean seduto con il viso pieno di sangue che stava cercando di riprendere il pugnale. Non riuscì neanche a fare un passo che Metatron lo trafisse con la spada angelica.  
“Nooooooooo”, urlai disperata.  
Metraton si girò e vidi che aveva un sorriso beffardo. Corsi verso di lui per ucciderlo, ma quando ero vicina a pochi centimetri da lui scomparve  
“Ti ucciderò…appena ti troverò giuro che ti ucciderò”, urlai arrabbiata subito dopo.  
“Amy…”, sussurrò Dean con difficoltà  
Andai subito da lui. Cercai di alzarlo e metterlo seduto. Notai subito che aveva una ferita profonda in mezzo al petto. Con un pezzo di stoffa cercai di tamponare.  
“Tranquillo Dean riusciremo a guarirti”, ammisi tentando di rimanere il più calma possibile, ma era veramente difficile.  
“Amy lo vedi anche tu che ormai non c’è più niente da fare. Sto morendo”,disse dopo aver sputato del sangue  
“Non dire certe cose. Non voglio perderti di nuovo. Non potrei sopportarlo”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi  
“Fammi un favore riferisci a Cass e Sam che gli voglio bene”, ribattè con un filo di voce cercando di fare un lieve sorriso.  
“No..no ti prego non lasciarci. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te”, ribadì pigolando   
Lui si avvicinò e mi diede un tenero bacio, poi appoggiò la fronte sulla mia e subito dopo mi sussurrò dolcemente: “Ti amo Amy Singer”  
“Ti amo anche io Dean”  
Mi guardò per qualche secondo poi si accasciò sulla mia spalla.  
“Dean?...Dean??”, domandai cercando di alzargli il viso.  
Non mi rispondeva e non stava più respirando.  
“Nooooo DEANNNNNNNNNNNN”, urlai angosciata, poi aggrappai alla sua camiciai e iniziai a singhiozzare.

Quel ricordo era sempre una pugnalata. All’inizio questa scena era impressa nel mio cervello. Ogni notte vedevo il suo sangue tra le mie mani. Il suo corpo freddo tra le mie braccia. Un vero incubo.  
Mi girai e vidi che l’espressione di Hook era cambiata. Non volevo ferirlo.  
Appena finì di parlare il ponte era completo e la gabbia di Bea si aprì. Uscito fuori venne verso di noi e ci salutò tutti. Lo abbracciai forte. Ero contenta di rivederlo vivo.  
“Sei vivo”, affermai felice anche se due lacrime riuscirono a rigare il mio viso  
“Si grazie a voi e poi vedo che finalmente si è dichiarato. Era evidente che è innamorato di te”, mi sussurrò Bea.  
“Si..…”, risposi a bassa voce.  
“Quale è il problema?”, domandò curioso.  
“E’ presto”, risposi mestamente abbassando lo sguardo. Non volevo che accadesse tutto questo. Io non volevo perderlo.  
“Posso capire, ma scommetto che lui aspetterà…perché Amy si vede che siete fatti l’uno per l ‘altro”,  
“Eh…ma che dici!?”, domandai allibita.  
“Fidati di me”, rispose facendo l’occhiolino prima di andare da Emma. Io rimasi per qualche secondo a ripensare alla frase di Bea.

“No, non era possibile. Era presto. Non potevo stare con qualcuno. Non me lo meritavo.   
Poi soprattutto io non ero innamorata di Hook”


	5. The heart of the true believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una grossa perdita Amy decise di abbandonare la sua città, i suoi amici e il suo lavoro. Durante il suo viaggio però si imbatterà in una piccola cittadina con abitanti particolari dove conoscerà persone che le cambieranno la sua vita, ma il passato quando meno se lo aspetta la riuscirà a trovare di nuovo. Dovrà fare scelte difficili e dolorose.  
> Cosa farà alla fine Amy? Starà legata al passato o si farà una nuova vita?

**Capitolo 5: The heart of the true believer**   

 

Decidemmo di fermarci per la notte e fare un piano per salvare Henry. Io però dovevo affrontare Hook. Non potevamo tenere questa situazione in sospeso, anche perché avevo bisogno di lui e non volevo che ci allontanassimo. Lo andai a cercare e lo trovai non poco lontano dal gruppo seduto su un tronco spezzato.

“Killian, mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito…di Dean, ma faceva…anzi fa ancora male. Ecco perché per me è presto solo pensare a una relazione”, ammisi titubante dopo averlo raggiunto.  
“Non ti preoccupare, posso capire che tu al momento non voglia legarti con nessun altro”, affermò distaccato.  
“Mi dispiace veramente… non voglio comunque perderti perché per me sei veramente importante…”, ammisi dispiaciuta mettendomi al suo fianco.  
“Non voglio certo allontanarti da te…non ti abbandonerai mai!”, rispose lui deciso mettendo una mano sulla mia spalla dolcemente.  
“Veramente?”, domandai io dubbiosa  
“Amy ti aspetterò perché quando vincerò il tuo cuore e vincerò, non ci sarò riuscito grazie a qualche trucchetto, ma perché lo vorrai tu”, disse avvicinandosi a me. Era a pochi centimetri da me. Aveva ragione Bea. A quanto pare lo conosceva abbastanza bene. Non voleva arrendersi. Ero veramente così importante per lui.  
“Ora voglio solo ritornare a casa tutti insieme sani e salvi e forse fare quella telefonata che ho rimandato per molto tempo…”, dissi qualche minuto dopo cambiando discorso. Ogni volta che mi diceva cose così dolci una parte di me si scioglieva. Iniziavo ad essere confusa, ma ora non era il momento adatto per pensarci. Avevamo una missione da portare a termine.  
“Va bene, comunque da quanto stavate insieme?”, chiese dopo allontanando il suo viso dal mio. Molto probabilmente stava cercando di abbattere un altro mio muro per poter arrivare al mio animo. Dovevo ammettere che in questo mese era stato bravo ad scongelare il mio cuore  
“Da quasi cinque anni”, risposi fissando il cielo nero illuminato solo da qualche stella.  
“Siete stati insieme tanto tempo”.  
“Si ci siamo conosciuti grazie a mio padre perchè da piccoli capitava che venivano a casa mia per giocare insieme. Dopo qualche anno però lui insieme a Sam e al padre se ne andarono. Li ho rincontrati anni dopo perché hanno chiesto aiuto a mio padre per un lavoro. Da quel giorno tornammo a vederci molto più spesso e dopo vari mesi decisi di iniziare a cac…a lavorare con loro. Mio padre all’inizio ovviamente non era d’accordo, però alla fine accettò la mia decisione.  
Con il passare del tempo Dean e io ci siamo uniti sempre di più. Abbiamo avuto alti e bassi, ma eravamo riusciti sempre a superare tutti i problemi e ostacoli, ma alla fine l'ho perso”, proferì amaramente stringendo forte la maglia con le mani.  
“Non mi hai mai parlato del tuo lavoro...”, ribattè lui curioso guardandomi con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri.  
“Perché non volevo spaventarti e….”, ammisi alla fine. Dopo che si era dichiarato mettendo in gioco il suo cuore dovevo provare anche io a fare un passo avanti.  
“In che senso??”, domandò agitato.  
“Killian…ero una cacciatrice!”, risposi titubante. Non sapevo come avrebbe reagito. Molto probabilmente si allontanerà da me perché penserà che io sia pazza o pericolosa.  
“Cacciatrice? Di cosa?”, domandò curioso  
“Sicuro di volerlo sapere?”, ridomandai intimorita voltandomi totalmente verso di lui. Le mani mi tremavano. Era stato più semplice parlarne con Bea. Non capivo perché era così difficile con lui. Ora avevo paura. Paura che si allontanasse da me e non volevo perchè non l'avrei sopportato.  
“Si mica mi spavento così facilmente…”, ribattè lui sorridendomi e mettendo la sua mano sulla mia.  
“Killian cacciavo qualsiasi tipo di mostro…demoni, vampiri, licantropi e altri tipi….sono certa che ora sicuramente penserai che sono pazza…”, risposi dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo  
“Non so cosa siano, ma sembrano cose pericolose . E’un lavoro rischioso Emily..”, affermò preoccupato.  
“Mi credi? Non vuoi stare lontano da me? Non pensi che io sia pazza?”, chiesi sorpresa dalla sua reazione fin troppo tranquilla.  
“Perché dovrei allontanarmi? Anzi preferisco stare al tuo fianco così posso proteggerti”, disse serio stringendo la mia mano. Era veramente un ragazzo speciale. Moloto spesso le persone quando scoprivano il nostro lavoro tendevano a scappare mentre lui invece non se ne era andato. Mi meritavo veramente di averlo al mio fianco?  
“So badare a me stessa, Killian e comunque sono felice che tu abbia accettato il mio passato”, asserì commossa.  
“Lo so che sai difenderti da sola. Sei una vera combattente, ma voglio stare al tuo fianco in caso di difficoltà ti verrò a salvare!”, ribattè lui facendo l’occhiolino poi aggiunse con tono più grave: “Dean è morto a causa del vostro lavoro?”  
“Diciamo di si…La sua morte ancora ora, a volte, la sogno. Un vero incubo. Non ce l'ho fatta a salvarlo Killian, quando sono arrivata era troppo tardi. Non riuscii a intervenire. Lo vidi mentre veniva trafitto da una spada. Ha parlato solo per pochi minuti, ma poi mi è morto tra le braccia”, risposi scoppiando in lacrime, non riuscendo più a trattenerle  
“Mi dispiace tesoro”, ribattè abbracciandomi. Mi cullò teneramente fino a che non mi calmai del tutto. Bagnai la sua camicia con le mie lacrime amare. Quando sarebbe passato questo dolore? Per quanto tempo ancora sognerò il suo sangue tra le mie mani? Quanto tempo durerà questa tortura? L’unica cosa che ero certa che con Hook e la mia famiglia sarei riuscita a cominciare una nuova vita continuando anche a sentire Sam.  
"Scusami credo di averti bagnato la camicia", affermai allontanandomi da lui e cercando di mantenere l'autocontrollo. "Non ti preoccupare. A me importa solo che tu stia bene!", ribattè lui dolcemente. "Grazie Killian!".

Non appena tornammo dagli altri notammo che era ricomparso Rumple insieme a Regina. Io andai subito a salutarlo. Ero curiosa di sapere che cosa aveva fatto in quei giorni che si era allontanato da noi. Non ero preoccupata perchè lui sapeva cavarsela da sola, ma avrei preferito che fosse rimasto con noi come una vera famiglia. Non avevo ancora capito che cosa lo avesse portato ad andarsene da solo. Dovevo effettivamente ancora conoscerlo.  
“Siete riusciti a salvarlo. Ora salveremo anche Henry”, disse deciso Rumple dopo averlo abbracciato.  
“Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?”, domandai dubbiosa.  
“Ho avuto dei problemi con Peter Pan, però ho trovato un modo per sconfiggerlo”, rispose serio guardandoci  
“Cioè?”, domandammo tutti in coro.  
“Possiamo cercare di rinchiuderlo nello scrigno di Pandora”, proferì facendovi vedere una piccola scatola nera e con piccola sfera rossa sopra  
“Fantastico. , affermò Emma entusiasta.  
Rumple poi ci raccontò che era riuscito a comunicare con Belle tramite Ariel, essendo una sirena poteva passare da un mondo all’altro senza problemi. Belle dopo aver trovato oggetto che aveva richiesto il suo amato lo diede ad Ariel che poi lo consegnò a mio padre  
Dovevamo però ancora trovare un modo per lasciare l’isola. Nessuno di noi aveva un fagiolo magico, quindi dovevamo trovare un’ idea alternativa. La nostra priorità era andare sull'isola e trovare Bea e Henry, quindi non avevamo pensato a un piano di fuga.  
“Beh io so come poter tornare tutti a casa”, proferì Bea non appena nostro padre finì di spiegare che cosa aveva fatto in questi giorni.  
“Cioè?”  
“Se riuscissimo a catturare l’ombra di Pan potremmo usarla per andare via da questa isola. Ci provai quando finii su quest'isola e dopo aver studiato le costellazioni per poter ritrovare la via di casa riuscii a scappare utilizzando la sua ombra che però a quanto pare è tornata dal suo proprietario.”  
“Dove e come facciamo a intrappolarla?”, chiesero Emma e Regina in coro. Vidi la loro stanchezza nei loro occhi. Erano passate quasi due settimane. Dovevamo terminare quest’avventura al più presto perchè tutti noi avevamo bisogno di riposare e riprendere la nostra vita tranquilla.  
“Basta andare nella valle Oscura e grazie alla luce si riesce ad attirarle!”, spiegò con calma Bea  
“Va bene! Domani mattina elaboreremo un piano, ma ora ci conviene riposare perchè siamo tutti stravolti.”, ammisi determinata.  
Annuirono.

**22 Novembre 2014**

Dopo aver dormito per qualche ora ci dividemmo in due gruppi. Io Hook e Bea andammo alla valle Oscura per recuperare l’ombra di Peter Pan, gli altri a cercare il suo nascondiglio.  
“Hook trattala bene, mi raccomando”, disse all’improvviso Bea mentre stavamo percorrendo un sentiero impervio.  
“Bea che dici!”, lo rimproverai subito. Ora avrebbe cominciato a fare il solito pettegolo. Sapevo che avrebbe tentato in tutti i modi di convincermi a fidanzarmi con Hook. Lo avevo fatto anche io con lui ed Emma, ma le situazioni erano completamente diverse. Lui non stava affrontando la morte di qualcuno a lui caro, però sapevo che lo faceva per me perchè era convinto che io sarei stata di nuovo felice con Hook. Non potevo contraddirlo in questo perchè effettivamente stavo bene con Hook, però avevo bisogno dei miei tempi e soprattutto dovevo ancora capire che cosa voleva il mio cuore. Ero ancora confusa riguardo i miei veri sentimenti per Hook perchè il mio cuore era ancora legata a Dean. Lo amavo ancora, anche se non era più vivo.  
“Voglio solo proteggerti perchè sono sempre tuo fratello maggiore. Il mio compito è tenerti al sicuro”, asserì sorridendomi.  
“Puoi stare tranquillo Bea. Ho molta pazienza”, ribattè lui scherzosamente, anche se sapevo che credeva fermamente nelle parole che aveva detto.  
“Mi piacerebbe uscire tutti insieme, perché sono sicuro Hook che in fondo grazie alla mia cara sorellina tu stai cambiando”, replicò Bea fermandosi e girandosi verso di lui  
“Anche a me piacerebbe”, confermò Hook guardando sia me che Bea.  
Ero contenta che Hook e Bea stavano iniziando a legare tra loro. Avrei voluto che potesse nascere un’amicizia tra loro, ma c’era sempre il problema della cura. Non sapevo ancora se saremmo mai riusciti a trovarla. Per qualche ora mi ero dimenticata che io sarei dovuta restare su quest'isola se volevo rimanere viva, ma ora il pensiero che non avrei potuto stare con la mia famiglia mi intristì di nuovo.  
“Tutto bene?”, chiese Bea vedendo il mio repentino cambio di espressione.  
“Si, si tranquillo”, risposi mentendogli. Non volevo farlo preoccupare perchè ora aveva altri pensieri. Doveva salvare suo figlio e quindi volevo aggiungere altre ansie.  
Poco dopo arrivammo alla Valle e quando entrammo notai subito che era un ambiente lugubre e inquietante. C’erano alberi spezzati a terra. Era poco illuminato e c’era un silenzio assordante che faceva venire i brividi.  
L'unico modo per attirare l'ombra di Pan era accendere una piccola candela all'interno della noce che mi aveva dato mio fratello prima di partire, però nessuno di noi aveva un accendino quindi Hook propose di tentare di usare la mia magia. Io non ero molto convinta perchè un conto era cambiarsi i vestiti bagnati un conto era accendere una candela. Era più complesso.  
“Hook non lo so se ci riesco”, affermai titubante tenendo strata tra le dita la noce.  
“Ce la puoi fare”, rispose dolcemente  
“Ha ragione lui, Amy puoi farcela”, ripeté Bea entusiasta.  
Annuì  
Stavo cercando di concentrami quando però varie ombre iniziarono ad attaccarci. Presero i corpi di Hook e Bea e li sbatterono al muro. Per fortuna non si erano fatti molto male, ma dovevo intervenire. Non potevo certo lasciarli nelle grinfie delle ombre.  
“Amy”, urlarono entrambi prima che iniziassero a togliergli dal corpo le loro ombra. Dovevo fare qualcosa. Dovevo assolutamente sbrigarmi se no li avrei persi entrambi. Nonostante il mio corpo era invaso dalla paura cercai di concentrarmi. Dopo vari tentativi finalmente riuscii ad accendere la noce di cocco e catturare definitivamente tutte le ombre compresa quella di Pan. Sia Hook che Bea caddero per terra, ma per fortuna erano ancora vivi.  
“Ci sei riuscita. Brava”, affermò Bea entusiasta raggiungendomi.  
“Si era ovvio che ce l’avresti fatta”, disse Hook sorridendomi mentre si avvicinava a noi  
“Grazie ragazzi, ora però meglio tornare dagli altri”  
“Andiamo a salvare mio figlio!”, disse Bea determinato.

Al punto d’incontro trovammo l’altro gruppo e dalle loro espressioni prevedevo brutte notizie. Speravo che non fosse successo nulla a Henry. Speravo che almeno fosse ancora vivo.  
“Noi siamo riusciti a recuperare l’ombra di Peter Pan”, affermai io decisa appena ci riunimmo tutti insieme  
“Noi abbiamo trovato un gruppo di bambini che abbiamo convinto ad allontanarsi da Pan e a rivelarci il posto in cui si trova Henry e il piano di Peter in cambio di queste informazioni gli abbiamo promesso che li avremmo sottratti dalle grinfie di Pan e che li avremmo portati con noi a Storybrook” disse Emma cupa.  
"Che cosa vi hanno riferito?", domandai io angosciata. Subito dopo ci sedemmo su delle rocce ed Emma ci raccontò tutto quello che avevano scoperto. Peter aveva cercato per secoli un ragazzo con il cuore del vero credente. Alla fine qualche mese fa finalmente scoprii dove viveva. Utilizzò Tamara solo esclusivamente per portare Hanry sull'isola e ottenere in quel modo quello che voleva.  
In questi giorni aveva tentato varie volte a portare Henry dalla sua parte, ma solo ieri Pan riuscii a convincere Henry ad accompagnarlo nell’isola del Teschio con l’inganno. Gli aveva confessato che la magia stava scomparendo e solo lui potesse salvarla, ma in realtà voleva prendere il suo cuore per poter rimanere giovane e potente in eterno.  
Avevo una voglia di ucciderlo, ma dovevo cercare di rimanere calma. L’odio però stava aumentando sempre di più. Dovevamo sbrigarci. Dovevamo salvarlo. Avevamo i minuti contati. Non potevamo permettere che Peter Pan ottenesse tutto questo potere.  
Prima di andare però Rumple mi prese per mano e mi portò lontano dal gruppo e mi disse: “Sono contento di averti ritrovato e che siamo riusciti a passare del tempo insieme. Ti ho sempre voluto bene”. Stavo per rispondere, ma mi bloccai perché lui mi posò sulla mano un sacchettino. Ero sempre più confusa. Sentivo che mi stava nascondendo qualcosa. Perchè doveva essere così criptico?  
“Hook mi ha detto quello che ti è successo e del veleno. Sono riuscito a fare questa pozione. Mettila in un bicchiere di tea caldo e così dovrebbe salvarti. Ricordati di portare a casa un po’ di acqua dell’isola”. Detto ciò mi abbracciò e dopo tornò dal gruppo. Ero rimasta senza parole. Avrei voluto parlargli per capire che cosa mi stava tenendo all'oscuro perchè si stava comportando in modo strano più del solito, però non ci riuscii, perché avevamo prima una missione da compiere. Salvare Henry.

Appena arrivati alla nostra meta notammo che nessuno, ad esclusione di Rumple, poteva entrare nell'enorme caverna a forma di teschio perché era l’unico senza l’ombra. Se l’era tolta appena arrivato sull’isola per proteggersi da Peter Pan e così agire senza avere complicazioni. Ero contraria al fatto che lo affrontasse a solo. Sapevo che era molto potente, ma si sarei sentita meglio se fossi andata con lui o che non fosse andato da solo almeno ora non sarei stata angosciata.  
“Cosa c’è Amy?”, domandò Hook preoccupato notando sicuramente che avevo cambiato espressione.  
“Niente …ho solo un brutto presentimento… ma forse mi sto sbagliando”, risposi facendo un sorriso amaro.  
“Andrà tutto bene”  
Annuì  
Emma e Regina dopo un paio di minuti però decisero che non volevano rimanere inermi. Volevano andare a salvare Henry. Intanto che potevano entrare solo chi non possedeva l’ombra ad Emma e Regina gli era venuta l’idea di simulare un eclissi di luna perchè in questo modo nessuno di noi avrebbe proiettato la propria ombra. Dopo qualche tentativo riuscirono nel loro intento. Erano veramente brave. Avrei voluto anche io essere al loro livello, ma stavo ancora imparando le basi.  
Non appena entrammo salimmo una scala a chiocciola fatta di pietra, quando però arrivammo di sopra vedemmo solo Henry svenuto e vicino a lui c’era un ragazzino dai capelli castani. Era sicuramente Pan. Emma e Regina andarono subito a vedere come stava Henry.  
“Dove è nostro padre?”, chiedemmo invece Bea ed io. Stavo cominciando a fremere. Sapevo che gli aveva fatto qualcosa. Dovevo scoprire a ogni costa che cosa era successo.  
“Non sapevo che il mio caro figliolo avesse avuto anche una figlia”, rispose canzonatorio voltandosi verso di noi.  
“Quindi tu saresti mio nonno?”, chiesi schifata. Non potevo crederci che eravamo imparentati. Non poteva un essere così crudele essere mio nonno  
“Si dolcezza” ammise avvicinandosi a me. Non volevo che si avvicinasse a me e così con un gesto delle mani riuscii a scaraventarlo dalla parte opposta. Sentivo che una grande rabbia stava iniziando ad aumentare e a diffondersi nel mio corpo. Il mio unico pensiero era ucciderlo. Se avessi avuto il controllo dei miei avrei potuto soddisfare il mio desiderio, ma non potevo farlo perchè ora avrei rischiato di ferire anche gli altri.  
“Dove è mio padre?”, chiesi digrignando i denti.  
“Hai un bel potenziale. Il tuo potere è diverso dagli altri. E’ speciale”, rispose ridendo alzandosi da terra.  
“Dimmi dove è mio padre?”, urlai infuriata subito dopo sentii la terra sotto i piedi vibrare. Dovevo cercare di mantenere il controllo delle emozioni.  
“Si trova nel vaso di Pandora, dove lui stesso mi voleva rinchiudere”, rispose indicando la scatola che si trovava sulla sua mano  
“Ora ti uccido”, dissi avvicinandomi a lui. Non potevo non fare nulla. Una vocina nella mia testa mi continuava a ripetere di ammazzarlo a sangue freddo. Lui non si meritava di vivere non solo per quello che aveva fatto mio padre, ma quello che aveva fatto a Henry, Bea e infine al fratello di Hook.  
“Non puoi mia cara. Non sei ancora in grado di usare tutto quel potere. Potresti fare del male a qualcuno”, ribadì facendo un sorriso beffardo.  
Mi fermai di colpo. Pan aveva ragione. I miei poteri non riuscivo ancora a controllarli e non sapevo nemmeno usarli e quindi c'era un'altra probabilità che avrei potuto ferire qualcuno. Mentre stavo continuando a pensare a cosa avrei potuto fare per sconfiggerlo e riavere mio padre, Regina attaccò Pan riuscendo a immobilizzarlo, ma purtroppo resistette poco.  
“Regina aspetta proviamoci unendo le nostre forze”, disse Emma decisa avvicinandosi a lei  
Regina e Emma così provarono a fermarlo insieme. Ce la stavano facendo, anche se con difficoltà e mentre Pan era ancora nelle grinfie delle due madri gli cadde la scatola per terra. Approfittai così del momento e andai a prenderla. Dovevo liberalo il prima possibile perchè non sapevo quanto Emma e Regina sarebbero riuscite a trattenerlo e così provai subito a concentrarmi per farlo uscire tramite i miei poteri. Era difficile, ma dovevo farcela.  
Rumple comparse davanti a me dopo vari minuti. Mi ringraziò e andò subito verso Pan. Emma e Regina nel frattempo però erano state scaraventate dall’altra parte della caverna, mentre Hook e Bea erano stati immobilizzati al muro tramite dei rami da Pan. Eravamo rimasti solo Rumple e io.  
“Alla fine ti ha liberato. Ha un grande potenziale, spero però che non abbia preso dal padre codardo”  
“Mio padre non è un codardo”, urlai andando verso di lui  
Rumple si girò e mi bloccò al muro con la magia e poi mi disse: “Amy no, questa è la mia battaglia”  
“Papà no...”  
“Che cosa vuoi fare Rumple…Sai che per sconfiggermi devi fare…e sappiamo entrambi che non hai il coraggio di compiere questo atto”, ribattè Pan beffardo  
“Ti sbagli padre io sono pronto”, affermò Rumple interrompendolo.  
Rumple bloccò Pan e quando si trovò vicino a Peter velocemente gli prese il cuore di Henry e lo passò ad Emma che lo prese al volo, dopo lo strinse a se. Pan cercò subito di liberarsi dalla stretta, ma inutilmente. Si vedeva che mio padre era molto più forte di lui.  
“Sappiamo tutti che per far finire questa storia bisogna ucciderci” disse guardando tutti, poi si girò verso di me e Bea e aggiunse : “Vi voglio bene figlioli. Spero che prima o poi mi perdonerete. Dite a Belle che l’amerò per sempre e la ringrazio per essere riuscita a vedere l’uomo dietro la bestia”.  
Dopo che ci disse queste parole prese il suo pugnale e uccise sia mio nonno che se stesso.  
“Nooooo”, urlai in lacrime. I rami che ci avevano imprigionato dalla parete scomparvero. Caddi in ginocchio e subito dopo sentii Bea abbracciarmi da dietro.  
"Shh sorellina..", sussurrò lui cercando di calmarmi. Mi girai e mi aggrappai alla sua maglia. Lui mi strinse ancora più forte a lui.  
Tutti eravamo sconvolti e anche sorpresi per l’azione che aveva appena compiuto Rumple. Si era sacrificato per tutti noi. Ci aveva salvati e questo era la prova che in lui c’era del buono. Lui era riuscito a combattere il suo lato oscuro per noi. Era così orgogliosa di lui e avrei voluto dirglielo. Volevo ringraziarlo per le belle parole che mi aveva detto. Volevo dirgli che volevo continuare a vederlo per conoscerlo meglio e rafforzare il nostro legame. Volevo formare una grande famiglia, però ora non potevo più farlo perché era morto e io non ero riuscita a fermarlo.  
Emma dopo aver rimesso il cuore al suo posto prese in braccio Henry che era ancora svenuto e dopo tornammo tutti alla Jolly Roger dove ci stavamo aspettando i Charming.  
Hook intuendo come sempre il mio pensiero mi disse subito che potevo andare nella sua cabina. Non ce la facevo a stare insieme agli altri. Volevo stare da sola, così mi sedetti sul letto di Hook e iniziai a guardare il vuoto. Era successa la stessa cosa. Ero rimasta di nuovo immobile a guardare un’altra persona morire. Lo stesso errore. Lo stesso dolore. Avrei voluto urlare e piangere, ma rimasi inerme. Non avevo le forze per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
“Posso entrare?”  
Mi girai e vidi Bea vicino alla porta. Aveva ancora uno sguardo triste, anche se stava cercando di mascherarlo. Voleva sicuramente essere forte per me. Lo diceva sempre era il fratello maggiore ed era il suo compito proteggermi. Nonostante mi piacesse avere un fratello protettivo, questa volta non credevo potesse fare qualcosa per il mio cuore infranto  
“Si entra. Ti ha mandato Killian?”, domandai mettendomi seduta. Sapevo che anche lui avrebbe voluto venire da me per cercare di consolarmi. Entrambi volevano fare di tutto per non farmi soffrire, ma ora era impossibile.  
“No lui voleva scendere per parlarti, ma ho preferito venire io perché so cosa stai passando”, rispose prima di mettersi seduto di fronte a me  
“Mi passerà”, dissi fredda mettendomi in una posizione più comoda.  
“Anche io sto male Amy, però riusciremo a superarlo insieme”, affermò con un nodo alla gola  
“Bea perché l’ha fatto? Potevamo cercare di rinchiuderlo di nuovo nel vaso di pandora”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi. Non volevo crollare di nuovo. Se poteva essere forte lui, lo potevo essere pure io.  
“Non lo so…forse credeva che era l’unico modo per salvarci”, disse cercando di convincere entrambi. Non capivo ancora perchè avesse agito in quel modo. Avevamo la possibilità di rinchiuderlo, non doveva sacrificarsi. Non doveva abbandonarci di nuovo. Io avevo ancora molte cose da dirgli. Io volevo stare con lui e con Bea  
“Si, ma non mi ha dato nemmeno il tempo per …”, , non riuscii a finire la frase. Non ne avevo le forze. Le mie energie ormai stavano esaurendo e non era colpa del veleno che grazie proprio a mio padre avevo debellato del tutto, ma perchè vederlo morire davanti ai miei occhi mi aveva annientato l'animo nel profondo.  
“Lo so, ti capisco”, ribadì abbracciandomi. Le lacrime nonostante avessi tentato di trattenerle iniziarono a scendere piano cominciando a bagnare la maglia di Bea.  
“Shh passerà..Amy passerà”, disse appoggiando una mano sulla testa.  
In quell’avventura avevo ritrovato Bea, ma avevo perso Rumple. Non doveva farlo.  
Non appena arrivammo a Storybrook la cosa più difficile da fare fu avvisare Belle dell’accaduto. La prese malissimo. Comprendevo il suo dolore perchè perdere una persona amata era sempre difficile da affrontare, ma sapevo che con il nostro sostegno sarebbe riuscita a stare meglio e ritornare a sorridere, anche se in quel momento non potevo però aiutarla, perché pure io stavo troppo male e in queste condizioni non potevo confortare.  
Quella sera decisi di rinchiudermi nella mia stanza e mi rannicchiai sul letto, nonostante Bea avesse proposto di stare da lui. Rifiutai perchè avevo bisogno di stare da sola e sfogarmi.  
Non appena mi sdraiai sul letto iniziai subito a piangere. Mi sentivo così fragile, ma nello stesso tempo ero arrabbiata perchè non sopportavo il fatto che stavo iniziando a legare con lui e ora potevamo più vederci per fare anche solo due chiacchiere. Avrei voluto conoscerlo meglio e soprattutto avrei voluto non attaccarlo così duramente all'inizio. Avrei dovuto ascoltarlo, invece che mettermi subito sulla difensiva. Ora invece non avrei potuto recuperare il tempo perso. Se ne era andato via troppo presto.  
Non sapevo quanto tempo era passato da quando mi ero sdraiata sul letto, ma a un certo punto sentii che qualcuno si era seduto dietro di me. Mi girai leggermente e vidi che era Hook. Non disse nulla, ma mise solamente la sua mano attorno alla mia vita e io gliela presi avvicinandola al mio petto. Non mi importava se potevamo sembrare una coppia. Mi importava solo averlo accanto anche in silenzio perchè riusciva ad alleviare anche se di poco il dolore che mi stava dilaniando.

**24 Novembre 2014**

Il funerale fu straziante. Eravamo tutti presenti. Riuniti intorno a una tomba vuota, perché dopo aver ucciso Pan erano spariti entrambi. Non avevamo neanche un corpo da seppellire.Io ero abbracciata a Bea. Hook era al mio fianco. Entrambi erano rimasti al mio fianco. Il giorno prima dopo che Hook era andato a farsi una doccia venne Bea e rimanemmo tutto il giorno sul letto cercando di confortarci a vicenda, anche se sapevo che ci vorrà del tempo per riuscire ad andare avanti. Avrei voluto trovare un modo per farlo tornare indietro, ma se Sam ed io non c'eravamo fatta con Dean non ci sarei riuscita con mio padre. Non mi piaceva arrendermi, ma non sapevo proprio cosa fare.  
Dopo aver sentito le parole del sacerdote Belle fu la prima che a dire il suo elogio funebre.  
“Rumple, la nostra storia è iniziata a causa di un patto che fece mio padre e all’inizio ero solo tua prigioniera, ma con il passare dei mesi io ho cominciato a vedere che in te c’era una parte buona. Avevi solo innalzato dei muri nascondendo quella luce. Io volevo farla emergere e farla vedere anche agli atri. Con il passare del tempo cominciai a sentire un sentimento forte per te, però all'inizio tu non volevi farti amare perchè credevi di non essere degno. Per fortuna alla fine quel muro che avevi innalzato crollò in mille pezzi e dopo vari ostacoli siamo riusciti a stare insieme.  
Mi manchi Rumple. Tu sei e rimarrai sempre il mio unico vero amore. Eravamo destinati a stare insieme e anche se ora non sei più al mio fianco rimarrai sempre nel mio cuore. Addio Rumple”, affermò Belle tra le lacrime.  
Anche io e Bea volevamo dire due parole. Il giorno prima avevamo scritto qualcosa insieme. Andammo così verso la sua tomba.  
“Ho scoperto da poco che eri il mio vero padre. Ero arrabbiata perché mi avevi abbandonata e perché non avevi provato a cercarmi. La mia rabbia però era iniziata a calare quando abbiamo cominciato a parlare. Avrei voluto continuare a conoscerti, conoscerti meglio. Volevo ricostruire la famiglia, invece ora siamo rimasti solo noi due. Mi mancherai anzi ci mancherai tanto papà”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi, poi Bea aggiunse: “Papà avrei voluto passare più tempo insieme. Io volevo solo che tu rimanessi il padre che mi rimboccava le coperte, il padre che mi consolava quando avevo brutti sogni. Potevamo vivere sempre in quel modo, però hai preferito il potere, la strada meno difficile. Ora però che avevi capito i tuoi errori mi hai lasciato di nuovo e non riuscendo a scusarmi per essermi comportato in modo così freddo. Mi dispiace. Farei qualsiasi cosa per riaverti qua con me per poterti chiedere scusa e ricostruire la famiglia che desideriamo sia Amy che io, ma non si può fare. Io ti prometto però che proteggerò e starò al fianco della mia cara sorellina e insieme affronteremo ogni avversità. Addio papa.”  
Non appena finimmo di parlare tornammo indietro al fianco di Hook e dopo a turno ognuno di noi buttammo della terra sulla sua tomba.  
Dopo il funerale ciascuno ritornò a casa. Io tornai nella mia camera. Mi accucciai in posizione fetale sul letto. Mi rammentai che Dean non l’avevamo nemmeno sepolto, perché speravamo di trovare un modo per farlo tornare di nuovo indietro. L’avevamo solo lasciato sul suo letto. Il ricordo di Dean mi fece venire un'altra fitta al petto. Ora mi trovavo sul letto a domandarmi se avevo fatto abbastanza per riuscirlo a portarlo da noi. Mi ero arresa forse troppo presto e forse non dovevo far prevalere il mio dolore e cercare ovunque un modo per averlo di nuovo con me. Ora la mia mente era invasa da mille dubbi.

**25 Novembre 2014**

La mattina dopo essermi svegliata andai in bagno e notai che avevo un aspetto orribile. Occhiaie e occhi arrossati. Mi diedi una rinfrescata e mi pettinai e mentre uscivo dal bagno qualcuno cominciò a bussare alla porta. Era Hook che aveva un caffè in mano.  
“Tieni potrebbe servirti qualcosa di caldo”, affermando sorridendo mentre mi porgeva il bicchiere.  
“Grazie”, risposi apatica.  
“Passerà tesoro. Il tempo ti farà sentire meglio”, asserì entrando dentro.  
Annuì.  
Il resto della giornata la passai in camera. Hook ed io parlammo un po’. Lui provò a tirarmi su di morale. Lo apprezzai molto. Era sempre pronto a farmi sentire meglio, però dopo il tramonto tornò sulla Jolly e io rimasi di nuovo sola con i miei incubi. Non appena chiusi gli occhi iniziai a vedere prima Dean pieno di sangue tra le mie braccia e poi mio padre scomparire davanti ai miei occhi. Mentre fissavo quelle scene immobile sentii una voce in lontananza dire:

_Non riesci a salvare nessuno. Tutte le persone che stanno vicino a te muoiono. E’ meglio se stai sola!_

Mi svegliai di soprassalto con il cuore che mi batteva all’impazzata. Aveva ragione. Tutte le persone che stavano intorno a me morivano. Dovevano isolarmi. L'unica cosa che farò era esercitarmi con la magia perchè era un modo per avere un legame con mio padre. Se fosse ancora vivo avrei iniziato ad allenarmi con lui e avremmo potuto usare quei momenti anche per poterci conoscere meglio, ma purtroppo non potrà accadere.

**5 Dicembre 2014**

In questi giorni uscì solo per vedermi con Regina perchè non volevo che qualcun altro soffrisse o gli succedesse qualcosa a causa mia. Iniziò a darmi delle lezioni per imparare a usare i miei poteri. Non volevo solo avere un contatto con mio padre, ma volevo iniziare a diventare brava e capire anche perché la mia magia era così speciale.  
Regina mi ripeteva sempre che ero molto portata anche se perdevo spesso il controllo dei miei poteri. Non volevo però arrendermi. Io avrei imparato a diventare brava come mio padre. Volevo renderlo orgoglioso di me, anche se non era la mio fianco. Era un modo per cercare tentare di alleviare il dolore che premeva sul mio petto.

Io tentai di allontanarmi da tutti,ma non con ottimi risultati perchè Hook e Bea nonostante le mie richieste di stare sola continuarono comunque a starmi vicino. Mi ripetevano che non era colpa mia, ma io non riuscivo a dargli ragione.  
Mio fratello ogni volta che veniva a trovarmi mi parlava di nostro padre perché almeno lui lo conosceva meglio di me e così mi dava l'opportunità di sapere la sua vita tramite le sue parole. Mi faceva piacere che facesse tutto questo per me, anche se avevo cercato di allontanarlo. Avevo veramente un fratello fantastico.

**6 Dicembre 2014**

Ero sdraiata sul letto quando qualcuno iniziò a bussare alla porta. Andai ad aprire e di fronte a me vidi Hook con dei vestiti meno pirateschi. Aveva dei jeans neri una camicia grigia e sopra un gilè scuro e indossava anche una giacca di pelle dello stesso colore dei pantaloni.  
“Che succede?”, chiesi sorpresa. Non capivo perchè si era presentato vestito in quel modo, anche se dovevo ammetterlo stava veramente bene.  
“Stasera ti porto fuori a cena”, rispose sorridendo.  
“Non ne sono proprio dell’umore Killian”, ribadì mestamente. Mi sarebbe piaciuto uscire con lui, ma gli avrei rovinato la serata a causa del mio pessimo umore  
“No, non accetto un no come risposta. Sei stata troppo tempo chiusa in questa stanza”, affermò avvicinandosi a me.  
“Non ti arrenderai vero”, ammisi facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“Ovviamente no. Ti serve una serata fuori. E svagarti un po’ senza pensare a quello che è successo e soprattutto senza darti colpe inutili. Tranquilla mi comporterò da vero gentiluomo”, replicò facendo l’occhiolino. Nonostante l’avessi rifiutato mi era sempre rimasto accanto in queste ultime settimane. Sapevo che non si ero arreso e i suoi sentimenti per me erano ancora presenti. Mi dispiaceva il fatto di non ricambiarlo o almeno non sapevo ancora cosa provassi per lui. Mi sentivo crudele, però lui mi ripeteva sempre che mi avrebbe aspettato e che sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a conquistarmi.  
“Va bene, però mi devo cambiare”, dissi prendendo la rosa.  
Intanto che mi avrebbe portato a cena fuori e lui si era messo devi vestiti nuovi, decisi di mettermi qualcosa di più grazioso. Indossai un abito nero corto senza spalline e un paio di decolté scure. Legai i capelli rossi in una coda alta e quando finii di prepararmi tornai da Hook. Notai subito la sua espressione esterrefatta.  
“Amy sei incantevole”, affermò stupito.  
“Grazie, anche tu sei affascinante, allora dove mi porti stasera?”, chiesi entusiasta.  
“Lo vedrai”, rispose amicando.  
Dopo una passeggiata entrammo in un ristorante di classe. Sui due lati della sala c’erano vari tavoli non tanto grandi e quadrati con delle graziose tovaglie bianche. Le luci era soffuse. C’era un atmosfera più intima rispetto da Granny. Era bello andare in un posto diverso. Quando arrivammo al tavolo Hook mi spostò la sedia da vero gentiluomo.  
“Sei proprio un uomo galante”, affermai sorridendo.  
“Si ovvio, allora tesoro ordiniamo qualcosa da bere?”, domandò dopo che si sedette di fronte a me.  
“Si un bicchiere di vino potrebbe farmi bene”, risposi facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
Dopo che ci versarono del vino rosso nel bicchiere, arrivarono anche le prime portate. Spaghetti al sugo. Piatto tipico italiano. Sperai che fossero buoni, anche perché in America non tutti riuscivano a farli bene. Dopo averli assaggiati però dovevo ammettere che erano veramente buoni.  
“Stasera non voglio parlare né di Gold né del tuo ex fidanzato. Non voglio sentire che tu sei un veleno perché le persone che intorno a te muoiono. Voglio che tu passi una buona serata senza cadere nella tristezza. Voglio vederti felice”, ammise all’improvviso Hook con il bicchiere in mano fissandomi con il suo sguardo così intenso. In effetti nell’ultimo periodo avevo parlato solo di mio padre o di Dean e questo mi causava solo dolore. Non avevo più sorriso da quando vidi mio padre trafiggersi con il suo pugnale.  
“Ok Killian accetto il compromesso”, confermai dopo aver ingoiato l’ultimo boccone.  
“Come vanno le lezioni con Regina?”, chiese lui curioso subito dopo.  
“Bene, mi ha detto che ho un gran potenziale, ma ho problemi a gestirla”, risposi entusiasta.  
“Migliorerai sempre di più, ne sono sicuro”, ribattè lui entusiasta.  
“Si lo spero. Voglio imparare soprattutto a controllarli, per evitare di far del male a qualcuno come ho fatto con te”, ammisi fissando il bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
“Quella volta non eri in te, tesoro. Non ci pensare”, disse dopo aver mangiato un pezzo di torta al cioccolato.  
“Lo so, però meglio prevenire”, ammisi decisa.  
“Ci riuscirai Ams”, affermò appoggiando la sua mano sulla mia  
Dopo questa bellissima cena facemmo una passeggiata e poi mi riaccompagnò a casa. Era riuscito a farmi ridere e a distrarmi. Per una sera non avevo pensato alla morte di mio padre e quella di Dean. Era veramente un ragazzo fantastico.  
“Buonanotte Ams”, disse appena arrivammo davanti alla porta della mia camera.  
Mi avvicinai a lui e poi sussurrai: “Grazie per la bellissima serata e per avermi fatto ridere.”


	6. The past always comes back

 

  
**7 Dicembre 2014**

Quella mattina decisi di non restare in casa. Aveva ragione Hook non potevo continuare a rimanere rinchiusa in una camera, così andai da Belle per vedere come stava e farle un po’ di compagnia. Stava sempre male, però con il tempo e con il nostro appoggio sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti. Ce l'avremmo fatta tutti quanti.  
Stavamo bevendo un tea quando all’improvviso Belle mi disse: “Con tutto quello che è successo mi sono dimenticata di darti una cosa. Mentre eravate sull’isola che non C’è ho fatto pulizia nell’ufficio dello sceriffo e ho visto per caso questo cellulare in uno dei cassetti della scrivania di Emma, credo sia tuo”  
“Grazie Belle”, ammisi dopo che lo presi.  
In questo mese non ne avevo avuto bisogno perchè non volevo avere nessun contatto con il mio vecchio mondo e poi con tutta quella confusione provocato da Pan l’avevo del tutto scordato. Era ovviamente spento perchè si era scaricato.

Dopo essere uscita dal negozio e aver salutato Belle andai nella mia camera per cercare un caricatore. Nel disordine dell’armadio  dopo dieci minuti lo trovai e lo misi subito  in carica lo accesi. Sullo schermo vidi che avevo ricevuto vari messaggi vocali. Le mani mi stavano tremando. Non sapevo che cosa potessero contenere. Non sapevo chi li avesse lasciati. Avevo un po’ di paura ad ascoltarli. Avevo anche pensato di chiamare Hook per avere il suo sostegno, ma non volevo disturbarlo per una sciocchezza simile quindi alla fine  decisi di farlo da sola. Premetti il tasto sul cellulare e li ascoltai.

_Primo messaggio: Amy sono Sam ti ho provato a chiamare varie volte. Capisco che stai male, però fatti sentire almeno per sapere se sei ancora viva_

Secondo messaggio: Amy non so dove sei , ma se senti questo messaggio richiamami perchè ho bisogno di vederti urgentemente. Ti devo parlare di Dean….. E’ vivo. 

Erano poche parole, ma erano riuscite comunque ad annientarmi. Era vivo. Non era possibile, non avevamo trovato nessun modo per salvarlo. Come avevano fatto a farlo tornare dal mondo dei morti? Come avrei dovuto affrontare questa notizia ora che avevo deciso di voltare pagina ed ero riuscita a tagliare quella corda che mi legava a lui e a quella vita?   
Il mio passato era appena ricomparso e sapevo che se li avessi rivisti mi avrebbero chiesto di ritornare al covo con loro, però nonostante volessi stare con i due fratelli e con soprattutto con lui  non volevo catapultarmi di nuovo nella vita da cacciatrice. Io volevo stare a Storybrook perché avevo trovato la mia famiglia e degli amici e soprattutto non rischiavo la vita ogni volta che uscivo per qualche caso. A Storybrook c’era la pace. Volevo stare con loro, ma contemporaneamente volevo rimanere in questa pacifica città. Ero nervosa. Era una situazione complicata. Ero divisa in due.

 

_  
Che cosa potevo fare?_

  
Questa domanda stava rimbombando nella mia testa mentre camminavo incessantemente nella mia stanza. Ero nervosa. Avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno prima di prendere una decisione. Decisi di chiamare Bea perchè sarebbe stato imbarazzante discuterne con Hook soprattutto ora che sapevo i suoi veri sentimenti. Decifrai il numero di Bea e qualche secondo dopo mi rispose.

 _"Pronto?", domandò lui interdetto_

"Bea sono io. Ho ritrovato il mio cellulare"  
 _"Ah finalmente sei tornata nel mondo moderno dove ci si può parlare con i telefoni!", rispose lui ironico._  
"Sei veramente divertente, ma ora ho bisogno di un consiglio dal mio fratellino preferito!", affermai con un tono di voce leggermente agitato  
 _"Che cosa è successo?", domandò lui cambiando tornando serio._  
"Oggi ho ritrovato il mio cellulare e c'erano due messaggi vocali...uno diceva che Dean...era vivo...Bea non so che cosa fare!", spiegai turbata sdraiandomi sul letto.  
 _"Scusa Amy ma non era morto? Come fa a essere vivo?", chiese lui perplesso._  
"Non lo so come siano riusciti a farlo risorgere questa volta...il punto è che non so che fare. Li devo chiamare e se mi chiedessero di tornare con loro? Io non voglio lasciarvi, ma non posso non tornare da loro..da lui", risposi angosciata mettendomi il braccio libero sopra gli occhi.  
 _"Di nuovo? Quante volte è morto scusa?", chiese scioccato._ In effetti non avevo raccontato questa parte della mia storia e forse per chi non era esperto del mondo del soprannaturale potrebbe sembrare strano morire e tornare in vita soprattutto se succede più di una volta.  
"Un paio di volte. Ti prometto poi ti spiegherò che cosa è successo in passato, però ho bisogno di un tuo consiglio perchè sto crollando. Sono spezzata in due..."  
 _"Beh capisco sei divisa tra Dean e Hook...effettivamente non è una situazione semplice..."_  
"Che cosa c'entra Killian? Io stavo parlando di un'altra scelta. Storybrook con la mia famiglia o Kansas con i due fratelli e la vita da cacciatrice...", affermai grave. Hook non era il mio primo pensiero, ma Bea si era fissato e non perdeva l'occasione per ripetere il suo pensiero.  
 _"Certo non c'entra...comunque Amy segui il tuo cuore. Io starò sempre al tuo fianco qualsiasi scelta farai  Se preferisci tornare alla tua vecchia vita io troverò un modo per venirti a trovare, anche se voglio essere sincero con te il tuo lavoro potrebbe causarmi un po' d'ansia", replicò lui cercando di rincuorarmi._  
"Nonostante la vita da cacciatrice effettivamente è stimolante, ora ho bisogno di pace e soprattutto non voglio rischiare più la vita. Hai perso papà non voglio che tu perda anche me...", ribattei io abbassando il braccio e iniziando a fissare il soffitto.  
 _"Allora vedi hai già la risposta...però Amy io lo chiamerei anche perchè ti eri ripromessa di farla quella telefonata...Loro capiranno la tua scelta. Non ti preoccupare"_  
"In effetti hai ragione. Grazie Bea!"  
 _"Non mi devi ringraziare. Io ci sarò sempre, lo sai. Amy però appena ci vediamo voglio sapere tutta la storia delle varie morti del tuo ragazzo perchè sono molto curioso!", asserì lui divertito._  
"Ci sto!"  
   
Dopo la chiacchierata con Bea decisi di chiamarli e avrei trovato un modo per rendere felici sia me che loro. Ce la dovevo fare. Non potevo e non sarei riuscita dopo questi messaggi a dimenticarli senza sentirmi in colpa.  
“Sam sono io Amy. Ho sentito ora i tuoi messaggi. Cosa è successo?”, chiesi angosciata.  
 _"Ciao Amy, grazie a Dio sei viva. Meglio parlarne a voce, dove sei ora che ti raggiungo”_  
“Ciao Sam. Mi trovo A Storybrook nel Maine.”  
 _“Ok parto fra poco, dovrei arrivare domani mattina”_  
“Ci vediamo però al confine”, risposi seria.  
 _“Va bene a domani”_  
Dopo il mio arrivo Regina decise di fare un incantesimo più potente per proteggere Storybrook. Era diventata invisibile, per questo avevo deciso di vedere Sam al confine. Avrei avvisato comunque Regina e Emma. Non volevo che si spaventassero se li dovessero vedere in giro. Non avrei specificato la loro identità, anche perchè dopo la mia confessione sull'Isola che non C'è non sapevo come giustificare la presenza di un morto nella loro cittadina.  
   
 **8 Dicembre 2014**

Ero nervosa. Erano da mesi che non lo vedevo e mi era mancato molto.  Non mi ero fatta più sentire perché sapevo che se lo avessi chiamato sarei stata tentata a tornare indietro e non avevo le forze di ritornare alla mia vecchia vita e al covo dove era impregnato di ricordi con Dean. Sapevo però che con questo mio comportamento avevo ferito Sam e mi sentivo un’egoista.   
Sam arrivò poche ore dopo l'alba con la stupenda Impala nera. Si fermò al confine come avevo richiesto e scese dalla macchina, ma  quello che vidi mi pietrificò. Non mi ero preparata psicologicamente. Davanti a me c’erano sia Sam che Dean. Percepii una miriade di emozioni esplodermi nel mio esile corpo. Felicità, commozione, paura, ansia e senso di colpa.  
Qualche lacrima cominciò a rigarmi il viso, ma mi trattenni. Non volevo mettermi a piangere. Dovevo essere forte anche se le gambe continuavano a tremare. Ero così emozionata che non riuscii a fare nemmeno un passo. Rimasi ferma a vedere i due fratelli venire verso di me.  
Il primo che si avvicinò fu Sam, lo abbracciai subito. Lo avevo abbandonato e questo non sarei riuscita mai a perdonarmelo. Dovevo mantenere i contatti senza sparire. Non dovevo farlo preoccupare. Avevo sbagliato.   
Dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio si fece poi avanti Dean. Sentii le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita. Mi diede un dolcissimo bacio a stampo. Non appena si allontanò le sue sue labbra dalle mie appoggiai la fronte sul suo petto per un tempo che mi era sembrato infinito. Sentii di nuovo il suo profumo che mi ricordava un miscuglio di fragranze da quella della betulla bagnata dalla pioggia primaverile a quello del legno di cedro. Era lo stesso odore che sentivo ogni volta che andavo a fare una passeggiata nel bosco di Storybrook. Mi stava inebriando.   
Nonostante fossi contenta di averlo di nuovo vicino a me sentivo che la situazione non era più come era prima. Si era spezzato qualcosa o forse ero io che mi stavo preoccupando per nulla.  
 “Ciao ragazzi, mi siete mancati”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi non appena Dean tornò al fianco del fratello.  
“Anche tu ci sei mancata. Pensavamo fossi morta”, affermò Sam mestamente.  
"Scusa …lo so avrei dovuto chiamarti…ma sono successe un po’ di cose…”, ammisi mestamente ripensando a quello che avevo trovato, ma anche a quello che avevo perso.  
“Che è successo?”, domandò Dean preoccupato appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla  
“Meglio parlarne da un’altra parte. Se avete fame potremmo andare in un posto dove fanno delle lasagne deliziose e hanno anche la tua torta preferita, Dean”, risposi sforzandomi di fare un lieve sorriso  
“In effetti ho un certo languorino…”, ammise Sam divertito  
“Ok andiamo …”  
Li portai da Granny. Tutti si girarono ad osservarli non appena entrarono nel locale. Li stavano analizzando per capire se potevano continuare a mangiare tranquilli o iniziare a preoccuparsi per un ipotetico nuovo pericolo. Feci un gesto per far capire che erano con me e quindi potevano tranquillizzarsi. Subito dopo tutti tornarono a mangiare e parlare in serenità.  
“Amy questi bei ragazzi sono amici tuoi?”, domandò Granny pimpante come sempre  
“Si esatto. Ho detto che qui si fanno le lasagne migliori”, risposi facendo l’occhiolino  
“Siete fortunati ci sono ancora due porzioni. Volete altro?”, chiese gentilmente guardando prima Sam e poi Dean  
“Una fetta di torta”, ribattè lui sorridendo  
“Le vostre ordinazione arriveranno fra poco. Se volete potete sedervi ai tavoli. Ah Amy a te porto il solito?”, chiese Granny dopo aver segnato l’ordine dei due fratelli su un foglio  
“Si, si grazie”  
Ci mettemmo al tavolo vicino alla porta, l’unico libero. Il locale era praticamente pieno. C’erano i sette nani, Snow e Charming  e altri abitanti della Foresta Incantata. C’era un atmosfera allegra. Erano tutti così felici. Erano riusciti ad andare avanti. Loro non sentivano il peso della morte di Rumple. Li potevo anche capire perchè mio padre con loro non si era comportato in modo corretto. Li aveva manipolati, usati e terrorizzati per il suo scopo cioè trovare Bea e me.  
“C’è una bella atmosfera. Mi piace come cittadina. E’ molto pittoresca e fiabesca”, affermò Sam dopo un paio di minuti interrompendo i miei pensieri  
“Hai ragione. Sono tutti così cordiali e gentili. Si conoscono tutti. C’è molta pace.”, ribattei io evitando di soffermarmi sul “fiabesco”. Era meglio spiegare quella parte non appena saremmo andati nella mia stanza.  
Stavo mangiando il mio  hamburger con bacon quando a un certo punto vidi entrare Hook. Era l’unica persona che non volevo vedere oggi. Non volevo di certo far incontrare il mio ragazzo con il mio amico che era innamorato di me. Sarebbe stato una catastrofe.  
“Ciao Amy. Come va oggi?”, chiese lui non appena mi vide, però la sua espressione cambiò non appena notò i due fratelli e poi aggiunse con tono più serio: “Vedo che sei in compagnia. Non ti disturbo ci vediamo dopo”  
“Tu chi saresti?”, domandò Dean mentre lo stava osservando.  
“E’un mio amico Dean!”, risposi io velocemente.  
“Amico… ok…”, ribattè lui voltandosi di nuovo verso di me.  
“Dean non cominciare. Io sono Sam, un amico di Amy. Piacere di conoscerti”, disse Sam gentile allungando la mano per stringere quella di Hook poi aggiunse: “Bello l’uncino. Mi piacerebbe sentire la sua storia”  
“Un giorno…Quindi lui è il ragazzo che era…”, affermò Hook sorpreso girandosi verso di Dean. Notai subito che Dean stava fremendo. Potevo solo immaginare che cosa stesse pensando. Ora però non era ne il momento ne il posto adatto per discutere di questioni amorose.  
"Si è lui Killian…Ti prometto che dopo ti vengo a trovare e ti racconto tutto”, ammisi gentilmente dopo essermi alzata e andata verso di lui. Cercai solo di convincerlo gentilmente.  
“Ok va bene. Vado a farmi una passeggiata”, disse prima di uscire dalla locanda. I suoi occhi erano un libro aperto. Era evidente che stava soffrendo perchè sicuramente avrà pensato che l'avrei messo da parte o che avrei lasciato Storybrook.  
“Quanto siete intimi voi due?”, domandò Dean grave non appena mi risedetti di fronte a loro.  
“Siamo solo amici Dean! Ora non voglio di certo discutere per questo!”, affermai seria.  
“Calmatevi entrambi. Vi siete appena rivisti”, ribadì Sam cercando di calmare le acque.  
“Lo hai visto anche tu come la guardava!”, ribattè  lui spingendo in avanti il piatto con ancora un pezzo della fetta di torta.  
“No, Dean. Possiamo parlare di altro! Amy forse è meglio andare nella tua stanza!”, ribattè Sam ormai all’estremo delle forze mentre si alzava.  
“Si hai ragione!”  
Andammo subito in camera che avevo riordinato prima di uscire. Dean ed io ci sedemmo sul letto mentre Sam rimase in piedi affianco alla finestrra. Dovevo risolvere subito la questione di Hook perchè sapevo che Dean non si sarebbe arreso fino a che non avrebbe capito cosa stava succedendo veramente, anche se Dean aveva già capito tutto. Bea effettivamente mi aveva fatto presente che Hook molte volte mi guardava con occhi “sognanti" e si capiva subito che era innamorato di me. Questo era un motivo per cui non volevo che si incontrassero. Avevo scelto di andare da Granny perché non ci andava quasi mai se non con me. Preferiva stare al molo dove poteva osservare il mare oppure venire nella mia camera.  
“Prima di cominciare, voglio risolvere subito la discussione di prima. Killian ed io siamo solo amici. Lui da quando sono arrivata a Storybrook è stato sempre al mio fianco. Ogni volta che ho bisogno di aiuto lui è presente. Ogni volta che sto male lui mi consola. Lui crede in me e mi ha anche salvato anche la vita, quindi non voglio che lo attacchi Dean!”, spiegai cercando di rimanere calma.  
“Ti ha salvato la vita?”, chiesero in coro spaventati.  
“Si ehm si… per spiegarlo…però prima devo raccontarvi tutta la storia”, spiegai incrociando le gambe. Faceva ancora male pensare alla nostra avventura sull'Isola che non C'è perchè il dolore della perdita di mio padre era sempre presente.  
“Racconta poi noi ti diciamo che è successo a noi”, affermò Sam dolcemente  
 “Dopo un paio di settimane dalla tua morte non riuscivo a restare più nella nostra casa. C’erano troppi ricordi. Ogni cosa mi faceva venire in mente il tuo viso il tuo odore… Era diventato troppo doloroso così decisi di andarmene.  
All’inizio passavo il novanta per cento del tempo nei bar a bere, però una sera dopo il solito drink salii in macchina e incominciai a guidare per mete sconosciute, dormendo poco e niente e vivendo solo di panini e alcool.  
Un sera però decisi di fermarmi per riposarmi e mangiare qualcosa di commestibile. Stavo per oltrepassare il confine quando mi sono deconcentrata. E’bastato  un solo secondo. Non appena ritornai a guardare davanti  vidi che c’era una persona in mezzo alla strada così….  investì Killian”  
“Lo hai investito?”chiese Sam sbigottito interrompendomi.  
“Si, per fortuna che stiamo entrambi bene. Non abbiamo avuto ferite gravi, infatti siamo rimasti ricoverati solo una settimana. All’inizio la mia idea era rimanere solo per qualche giorno per recuperare le ore di sonno, però poi successivamente sono venuta a sapere che qui c’era il mio vero padre biologico”  
Si immobilizzarono. Entrambi rimasero sorpresi da questa informazione perchè sapevano che cosa provavo per lui. La rabbia che era cresciuta in me con il passare degli anni e il dolore che avevo provato per la sua assenza.  
“Lui è qui? Stai bene?” chiese Sam preoccupato. Dean invece mi cinse con un braccio e mi appoggiai la mia testa sulla sua spalla. Mi erano mancati questi momenti, anche solo sentirlo al mio fianco. Ora però avremmo potuto recuperare il tempo perduto.  
“Non più.. E’ morto un paio di settimane fa..”, affermai mestamente.  
“Mi dispiace Amy, almeno hai avuto la possibilità di parlargli?”, domandò Sam dispiaciuto.  
“Si ci avevo iniziato a legare. Mi ha più o meno detto perché mi aveva abbandonato”, affermai titubante. Loro erano a conoscenza del fatto che avevo cercato di capire il motivo per molto tempo prima però di arrendermi e speravo che comprendessero pure loro il motivo e non cercassero di attaccarlo.  
“Cioè?” chiese più dolcemente Dean  
 “Beh non era una persona molto buona, quindi non voleva che crescessi con lui”, spiegai rimanendo sul vago. Non volevo andare nello specifico almeno per il momento.  
“E’ un criminale?”, domandarono entrambi allibiti. Non volevo sapere che cosa avessero pensato in quel momento, forse era meglio raccontare tutta la storia per evitare dei fraintendimenti.  
“Non proprio, per spiegarvelo devo dirvi prima un’altra cosa.   Questa città in realtà è diversa dalle altre perchè qui ci vivono i personaggi delle favole ed esiste la magia. Loro prima vivevano tranquillamente nella foresta Incantata dove sono nata pure io, ma a causa di un sortilegio sono stati poi tutti trasferiti qui a Storybrook”  
“Favole? Intendi SnowWhite ,Cindarella”, chiesero dubbiosi.  
“Esatto. Mio padre è Rumple detto il DarkOne”  
“Rumple intendi quello che fa i patti?” chiese Sam incerto. Era ovvio che lui avrebbe capito subito la sua storia perchè era un ragazzo molto intelligente e soprattutto leggeva molto. Amava i libri e spesso quando non dovevamo cacciare andava nelle biblioteca pubbliche o la nostra del covo a sfogliare volumi di varie dimensioni  
“Si, diciamo che non ha fatto cose belle….anzi..però ora..cioè prima di morire  stava cercando di cambiare per noi. Sto ancora soffrendo per la sua perdita. Mi manca così tanto...avrei voluto passare più tempo con lui”, affermai tristemente abbassando lo sguardo. Sentii subito la sua mano sulla schiena che cercava di consolarmi però senza proferire parola.  
“Mi dispiace Amy”, dissero entrambi poi però Dean qualche minuto dopo aggiunse in tono canzonatorio: “E il tuo amico chi è?”  
 “E’ Captain Hook, anche se il suo vero nome è Killian Jones”, affermai seria. Notai che il anche il suo sguardo si era incupito. Non mi piaceva questo suo comportamento. La dolcezza che aveva avuto fino ad un attimo prima sparii di nuovo. Quello che avevo davanti non era Dean che conoscevo io. C’era qualcosa di diverso. Il marchio lo aveva cambiato e sicuramente stava peggiorando.  
“Non era meglio fare amicizia con Pan” rispose freddamente.  
“Come puoi solo pensare una cosa del genere?” gli urlai in faccia alzandomi in piedi andando verso la finestra, fuori gli alberi erano pieni di neve che piano piano si stava sciogliendo.   
Il solo pensiero di mio nonno mi faceva ribollire il sangue. Lo odiavo con tutta me stessa. Mi aveva portato via mio padre. Aveva rapito Henry e Bea. Aveva ucciso il fratello di Hook. Se fosse ancora vivo sicuramente gli avrei dato la caccia.   
Il mio animo fu investito da un miscuglio di emozioni che stavano tornando di nuovo a galla. Rabbia. Tristezza. Senso di colpa. Ero riuscita per poco a seppellirle anche grazie a Hook, invece ora mi era tornata in mente la scena della morte di mio padre.  
“Mi spieghi perché hai reagito in questo modo?”, chiese Dean inquieto seguendomi.  
“Pan… non è come pensi”, risposi abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo le mani a pugno così forte che sentì le unghie graffiarmi la pelle.  
“Spiegati meglio!”, ribattè Sam mentre si stava avvicinando pure lui. Erano entrambi preoccupati. Lo sentivo, però avevano toccato un tasto che era ancora dolente.  
“E’ stato Pan la causa della morte di mio padre”, affermai girandomi con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Peter Pan ha ucciso tuo padre?”, domandarono scioccati.  
“Non sempre la realtà è uguale a quelle delle favole. Pan è crudele, mentre Hook non lo è, anzi è molto più buono di quanto possiate pensare!”, ammisi con più calma.  
“Mi dispiace Amy per essere stati prevenuti. Non volevamo causarti altro dolore, vero Dean?”, disse Sam dispiaciuto voltandosi verso il fratello.  
“Si scusami Amy”, replicò lui più calmo appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.  
“Invece come sei riuscito a tornare in vita?” domandai qualche minuto dopo per cambiare discorso.  
“Giusto è il nostro turno", affermò Sam grave appoggiandosi alla parete accanto al comodino poi aggiunse voltandosi verso di me che nel frattempo ero tornata sul letto insieme a Dean: "Un paio di giorni dopo la tua partenza il corpo di Dean era scomparso trovai solo un suo biglietto dove c’era scritto di lasciarlo andare. Provai a chiamarti, ma non mi rispondevi così iniziai da solo a cercarlo interrogando i demoni senza risultati. Un giorno però mentre stavo interrogando un ragazzo per un caso, in un video di sorveglianza vidi Dean… con gli occhi neri..”  
“Sei un demone?”, domandai allarmata voltandomi verso di lui. Sbiancai. Era il suo peggior incubo diventare demone e io l’avevo lasciato nel momento peggiore. Ero scappata. Dean notando il mio stato d'animo turbato mi strinse la mano cercando subito di tranquillizzarmi. Lo faceva sempre. Il suo lato tenero era tornato. Sembrava come se avesse due personalità. Ero preoccupata, ma avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per far tornare il ragazzo di cui mi ero innamorata.  
"Si lo era. Ora no..non più tranquilla. Cass e io abbiamo provato a farlo tornare umano e dopo vari tentativi alla fine ci siamo riusciti”, rispose cercando di rassicurarmi.  
“Mi dispiace Sam. Averti lasciato da solo con questi problemi non è stato giusto. Mi sono comportata da vera egoista”, ammisi tristemente, poi mi volsi verso Dean e gli dissi: “Mi dispiace avrei dovuto continuare a combattere”  
“Non ti preoccupare, hai avuto altre difficoltà da affrontare”, rispose dolcemente Sam.  
“Non ti devi incolpare, anche se avremmo preferito almeno sapere che eri viva. Ci siamo preoccupati molto”, ribattè Dean stringendomi di più a lui.  
“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per toglierti quel marchio . Non voglio che la tua anima si oscuri ancora di più!”, affermai decisa incrociando il mio sguardo con il suo. Ora sicuramente non sarei rimasta inerme, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. Non potevo abbandonarlo di nuovo.  
“A quello ci stiamo già pensando..però ora voglio farti una domanda Amy. Una domanda che mi sono posto fin da quando ci hai telefonato”, asserì serio Dean.  
“Cosa?”  
“Che vuoi fare ora? Starai qua o tornerai con noi?”, domandò secco.  
“Sinceramente …vorrei stare con voi, ma ormai la mia vita è qua. Non posso più affrontare la vita da cacciatrice. Non posso far preoccupare mio fratello e mio nipote, ma questo non toglie che non vi aiuterò nelle ricerche per rimuover il marchio da Dean...”  
“Hai anche un fratello ?”, chiesero insieme interrompendomi.  
“Si e si chiama Bea ed è più grande di me. Mi ci sono affezionata subito. E’ testardo, molto diretto, ma anche dolcissimo. Vorrei farvelo conoscere, ma oggi è andato a fare un pic nic con la sua fidanzata e suo figlio”  
“Non riusciremo a vederci…”, disse Dean ignorando quello che avevo appena detto.  
“Beh un modo lo troveremo. Non posso obbligarti a lasciare il tuo lavoro perché lo sappiamo entrambi che non riusciresti a farlo e lo stesso vale per me!”, dichiarai appoggiando una mano sul suo petto cercando di guardarlo negli occhi anche se aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
“Va bene”, ribadì lui prima di darmi un bacio a stampo e poi voltandosi verso Sam aggiunse: “Possiamo andare!”  
“Dean aspetta…”. Non finii la frase che era uscito dalla stanza.  
“Mi dispiace Amy, ma non vedeva l’ora di vederti e sperava di riportarti a casa per poter stare di nuovo con te….”, ammise lui prima di abbracciarmi.  
“Lo so, anche io vorrei stare con lui te lo giuro…però non voglio nemmeno abbandonare mio fratello e poi potete venire a trovare quando volete, io come ho già detto prima cercherò delle informazioni sul marchio”, dissi io accarezzando il braccio di Sam.  
“Va bene Amy. Scusa se siamo rimasti poco, ma dobbiamo finire un lavoro. Noi ti terreno aggiornati e non appena saremmo più liberi verremo di nuovo a Storybrook, te lo prometto”  
“Grazie Sam!”  
Se ne era andato via subito, non avevo nemmeno avuto l’opportunità di ribattere e neanche di salutarlo bene. Non lo vedevo da mesi avrei voluto stare di più con lui. Mi sarebbe piaciuto stare di nuovo nello stesso letto uno vicino all’altro avvolta dalle sue forti braccia. Sentire la sua pelle sulla mia. Respirare il suo profumo, invece era diventato così freddo e distante. L’avevo notato fin da subito che non era più lo stesso Dean a cui avevo detto addio mesi fa. Era sicuramente colpa del marchio e per questo che avrei fatto delle ricerche perché non potevo abbandonarlo di nuovo. Avrei sfogliato qualsiasi libro presente in questa cittadina e avrei recuperato anche il mio vecchio computer. Glielo dovevo.  
   
__**Circa un anno fa**  
   
“Devo andare via da solo”, disse subito dopo la discussione con Sam  
“Vengo con te”, ammisi seria seguendolo in camera nostra.  
“No Amy. Meglio se non stai vicino a me…perché potresti morire. Io sono un veleno”, replicò fermandosi di colpo e girandosi verso di me  
“Lo sai che questo non è vero e poi so badare a me stessa”, affermai alzando la voce. Non capiva che mi stava ferendo con questo suo comportamento. Mi stava respingendo. Mi aveva messo da parte. Non voleva coinvolgermi, mentre io volevo stare al suo fianco. Lo volevo supportare, invece aveva messo uno dei soliti muri.  
“Non mi farai cambiare idea”, disse determinato. Notai un velo di tristezza nei suo occhi verdi, poi si avvicinò e mi sussurrò all’orecchio: “Tieni d’occhio Sam” . Non ebbi il tempo di ribattere che mi diede un tenero bacio e poi se ne andò via subito portando con se la sua borsa.  
“Tornerà Amy. Torna sempre lo sai”, ammise Sam avvicinandosi a me.  
“Lo so. Ha bisogno di una pausa, ma mi ferisce ogni volta che reagisce in questo modo. Vorrei che non mi mettesse da parte, però Sam quello l’ha fatto perché ti vuole bene”  
“Sai come la penso”, disse in modo freddo.  
“Lo so, ma io la penso come Dean”, risposi a tono.  
“Già...”

_**Nei giorni successivi non ricevetti nessuna telefonata di Dean così provai a chiamarlo, ma non mi rispondeva. Iniziai a preoccuparmi perché di solito quando se ne andava si faceva almeno sentire. Non sapevo proprio cosa fare e Sam non era d'aiuto perchè non eravamo proprio in buoni rapporti. Lui continuava ad essere arrabbiato con Dean e io continuavo a difenderlo. Non riuscivamo a trovare un punto d incontro. Dean gli aveva salvato la vita, però lui non lo accettava perché era ormai disposto a morire, mentre Dean non voleva arrendersi. Alla fine Dean prese la decisione al posto suo, ma l’aveva fatto perché era suo fratello e gli voleva bene.  
Una mattina stavo per provare a chiamarlo di nuovo quando entrai in camera e Dean era seduto sul nostro letto.**_  
**“Dean…sei tornato”, dissi sorpresa avvicinandomi a lui. Ero contenta di rivederlo e soprattutto che era vivo e senza ferit gravi, ma ero ancora infastidita dal suo comportamento.**  
_**“Si..Sam ed io abbiamo lavorato un caso insieme”, ribattè lui sedendosi sul letto**_  
 _ **“Quello del lupo mannaro?”**_  
 _ **“Si..quindi ho deciso di tornare”**_  
 _ **“Non potevi rispondere alle mie chiamate oppure telefonarmi?”, domandai arrabbiata e preoccupata sedendomi vicino a lui.**_  
 _ **“Non ce la facevo…se ti avessi chiamato mi sarebbe venuta la voglia di tornare da te e non potevo perché avevo una cosa da fare”, spiegò lui grave fissando la porta**_  
 _ **“Che cosa?”, chiesi agitata. Ero inquieta perché ogni volta che stava così male si comportava da vero incosciente. Faceva sempre delle vere pazzie e stavo sperando che non avesse fatto qualche cavolata o almeno niente di grave.**_  
 _ **“Un patto”, rispose laconicamente**_  
 _ **“Che tipo di patto?”, ridomandai sempre più angosciata.**_  
 _ **Lui si alzò la manica e notai un simbolo marchiato sulla sua pelle. Avevo paura di sapere di cosa si trattasse. Sapevo che non dovevo lasciarlo andare via da solo.**_  
 _ **“Grazie a Crowley ho incontrato Caino e attraverso un patto mi ha passato questo marchio”**_  
 _ **“Aspetta ti sei fidato di Crowley? L’hai fatto senza chiedere le conseguenze? Perché?”, domandai alzando il tono di voce. Lo sapevo aveva appena fatto una cavolata gigantesca.**_  
 _ **“L’ho fatto solo per riuscire ad uccidere Abbadon” proferì lui a tono voltandosi verso di me**_  
 _ **“Solo per questo? Tu ti sei preso quell’affare senza sapere il prezzo da pagare? Ti sei rincretinito?”, richiesi furiosa alzandomi dal letto e iniziando ad andare avanti e indietro.**_  
 _ **“E’ un cavaliere Amy. Dobbiamo ucciderla e se per farlo devo avere questo marchio lo accetterò”, rispose a tono**_  
 _ **“Ma ti senti quando parli? Potrebbe portarti verso l’oscurità e questo solo per ucciderla…potevamo trovare un altro modo!”, dissi fermandomi e urlandogli contro.**_  
 _ **“Quale scusa?”, domandò digrignando i denti**_  
 _ **“Un modo lo avremmo trovato….come abbiamo sempre fatto!”**_  
 _ **“Non c’è altra soluzione” replicò lui freddo.**_  
 _ **“Non lo puoi sapere …Capisco che ti senti ferito dalle parole di Sam, ma questo non vuol dire che ti devi comportare da incosciente!”affermai frustata.**_  
 _ **“Cosa c’entra ora Sam?”, domandò lui irato.**_  
 _ **“Dean mi reputi un’idiota?  Secondo te non ho capito che stai male per quelle parole?”**_  
 _ **“No Amy non c’entra”, rispose  lui duro alzandosi dal letto**_  
 _ **“Si va bene, vuoi tenerti dentro tutto come sempre, fallo! Ora però dobbiamo capire che cosa può causare il marchio e la prossima volta prova a pensare prima di agire …perché non voglio rischiare di perderti di nuovo”, affermai seria. Era il solito cocciuto che non voleva aprirsi. Era difficile per lui aprire il suo cuore e certe volte pure per me non era semplice sciogliere la barriera di ghiaccio con cui difendeva il suo cuore**_  
 _ **“Amy non mi perderai tranquilla”, rispose più dolcemente.**_  
 _ **“Non lo puoi sapere…perché non hai chiesto il prezzo”, affermai cupa.**_  
 _ **“Amy guardami non ti lascerò più”, ribadì mettendomi una mano sulla guancia**_  
 __ **“Lo spero..”**

Quella giornata era stata dura da affrontare. Io ero veramente arrabbiata con lui perché non riusciva a capire l’errore che avesse fatto. La discussione però aveva ripreso anche dopo con l’arrivo di Sam. La lite con il fratello era stata ancora più feroce. Era stato un incosciente e non lo voleva capire. Sam non mi aiutava perché era ancora in rottura con il fratello.   
Io l’unica cosa che sapevo che nonostante il suo errore lo avrei aiutato a qualsiasi costo, anche se alla fine poi come avevo previsto fin dall’inizio lo persi tra le braccia.

Qualche giorno dopo aver saputo che cosa aveva fatto scoprii che il marchio poteva funzionare solo avendo la prima lama e che ti poteva lentamente avvelenare. Lo avrebbe condotto verso l’oscurità e avrebbe desiderato sempre di più la voglia di uccidere. Provammo in tutti i modi di non farlo cedere, ma era stato difficile. Molto spesso però vedevo che era avvolto dall'oscurità e sembrava diverso dal solito. Per questo motivo dopo la chiacchierata con Bea riuscivo a capire che cosa stava passando mio padre. La situazione era molto simile, anche se a mio padre piaceva avere il potere quindi era molto più influenzabile, ma sapevo che ci stava veramente provando a rimediare ai suoi errori e stava cercando di non crollare.  
Stavo per andare a trovare Hook quando sentii bussare alla porta. Non appena la aprii mi ritrovai davanti Sam e sembrava molto agitato. Ora che cosa era successo? Cosa aveva combinato Dean?  
“Amy non riesco a trovare Dean. Non mi risponde nemmeno al cellulare”, affermò Sam preoccupato.  
“Ok ti aiuto a trovarlo. Dove l’hai cercato?” , chiesi inquieta prima di prendere la giacca. Era forse più sconvolto di quanto avessi pensato. Ora dove sarà andato? Perchè era scappato senza aspettare Sam?Perchè mi doveva sempre far preoccupare?  
“Ho fatto un giro per la città, sono andato nella locanda di prima e poi sono tornato alla macchina, ma niente...”  
“Ok, forse è nel bosco, però prima semmai chiedo alla centrale se qualcuno di loro l’ha visto”, affermai mentre chiudevo la porta della camera a chiave.  
“Va bene”, disse agitato.  
Non appena arrivammo in centrale facemmo vedere la foto a Charming e poi andammo anche nel negozio di Gold per farla vedere a Belle, ma nessuno di loro lo aveva visto. Dove era finito? Speravo solo che fosse rimasto entro il confine.  
Decidemmo di andare a controllare nel bosco quando. Stavamo percorrendo la strada principale di Storybrook quando sentii urlare il mi nome. Mi girai e vidi che Charming stava correndo verso di noi.  
“Sappiamo dove si trova quel ragazzo” aserì lui non appena fu di fronte a noi.  
“Dove?”, chiedemmo entrambi in coro.  
“Leroy ci ha detto che ha appena visto un ragazzo nuovo dalla nave di Hook”  
Mi paralizzai. Il mio corpo fu invaso dal panico. Guardai Sam preoccupata.

 

  
Perché era andato da Hook? Che cosa voleva fargli ?

   
“Grazie”, risposi cercando di nascondere il mio terrore.  
“Sam ho paura…”, ribadì io non appena ritornammo a correre verso la direzione del porticciolo.  
“Speriamo solo di arrivare in tempo”  
Annuì  
   
Corsi all’impazzata. Ero preoccupata perchè sapevo che Dean poteva ucciderlo senza grandi difficoltà, soprattutto ora che aveva il marchio che lo rendeva ancora più forte.  
Raggiungemmo il vascello in pochi minuti e a prua notai subito quello che da subito avevo temuto Dean era fuori di se. Era furioso.  
“Sei un ladro…”, stava continuando a gridare Dean.  
“Killian”, urlai con tutte le mie forze,  mentre stavo salendo sulla Jolly Roger.  
Dean sentendo la mia voce si fermò e io con un movimento della mano riuscii ad allontanare Dean da Killian. Era sdraiato vicino al timone. Corsi subito da lui, notai subito che aveva il viso ricoperto di sangue. Misi una mano sul suo viso. Lo aveva ridotto veramente male. Sentii che le lacrime volevano uscire, ma le trattenni.  
“E’ molto simpatico il tuo ragazzo”, bofonchiò Hook sputando un po’ di sangue.  
“Mi dispiace.. è tutta colpa mia”, affermai pigolando. Dopo che mi allontanai leggermente da lui. Percepii una grande rabbia ribollire dentro il mio corpo. Mi alzai e mi girai verso Dean e subito dopo dalla mia mano apparve una palla di fuoco.  
“Perché lo hai fatto? Ti avevo detto che eravamo amici. Lui non mi ha rubata a te perchè sono io che ho deciso di rimanere”, dissi digrignando i denti.  
 “Non ne vale la pena. Ams dopo che l’avrai fatto starai peggio. Non ricordi me l’hai detto tu stessa. Non farti guidare dalla rabbia”, disse Hook prendendo il mio braccio sinistro  
“Hai visto come ti ha ridotto”, affermai voltandomi verso di lui continuando a tremare dalla rebbia.  
“Si, però sto bene. Lo sai che sono bravo a sopravvivere”, ribadì cercando di sorridere  
In effetti aveva ragione. Grazie alle sue parole riuscii a calmarmi. Che cosa mi stava succedendo? Non era normale che mi surriscaldassi in questo modo. Ora la priorità era Dean così mi girai e notai però che erano sbiancati. Mi ero dimenticata di dirgli dei poteri.  
“Come hai fatto?”chiese Sam sorpreso.  
“Ehm…mi sono scordata di informarvi che da mio padre ho ereditato i potei magici, ma non riesco ancora a controllarli del tutto.”, risposi titubante mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans  
“Con noi non li hai mai usati”, disse Sam dubbioso mentre cercava di aiutare Dean ad alzarsi  
“Oltre i confini  di Storybrook la magia non funziona”  
“Ah capito”, ribadì Sam facendo una specie di sorriso amaro.  
“Mi dispiace Dean per aver reagito in questo modo. Cercherò un modo per salvarti e toglierti il marchio, perché mi fa male vederti in queste condizioni” , dissi mestamente, poi mi avvicinai a lui e aggiunsi con un tono più dispiaciuto guardandolo nei occhi: “Spero che riuscirai a capire che non ti sto abbandonando. Io starò sempre al tuo fianco. Te sarai sempre una parte di me”  
“Io ho esagerato pure io, scusami”, affermò cupo. Speravo solo che avremmo risolto questa situazione critica tra noi due. Non volevo che il nostro legame si spezzasse. Non volevo perderlo.  
“Noi andiamo, perché abbiamo già creato abbastanza caos. Killian mi dispiace per come si è comportato mio fratello”.  
Killian annuì.  
 

 

 

Spazio dell'autrice: Per quanto riguarda Dean Winchester e il marchio...per chi non seguisse la serie il marchio è molto simile all'essere darkone. Non ottieni poteri magici, ma una grande forza fisica. In entrambi i casi l'oscurità di annienta poco alla volta fino a far cose che non faresti mai, azione malvagie per ottenere quello che si vuole. Ti porta a diventare un assassino ti porta a volere  voglia di uccidere.  
Lui prima di ottenere il marchio non era così cruento e alle volte bipolare.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto :)  


	7. Can you change the past?

**Capitolo 7: Can you change the past?**

 

Dopo che Sam e Dean se ne andarono portai Hook sotto coperta per poter curare le ferite e perchè volevo parlare con lui di quello che era appena accaduto. Avevo provato solo poche volte a usare i miei poteri per motivi medici e avevo fatto un buon lavoro, anche se al momento avevo avuto a che fare solo per lievi abrasioni, quindi speravo di riuscir a far tornare Hook come era prima.  
Non appena fummo nella sua cabina lo feci sedere su una sedia e dopo appoggiai le mani sulle ferite per poterle guarire con la magia e per fortuna riuscii a curarlo del tutto. Non aveva più traccia dello scontro con Dean  
“Sono tornato bello come prima”, affermò facendo l’occhialino  
“Si sono stata brava” ammisi sedendomi vicino a lui.  
“Come stai?”, domandò tornando serio.  
“Killian stavo per uccidere Dean. Un essere umano. Il mio ragazzo, però dopo aver visto cosa ti stava facendo mi è cresciuta una grande rabbia. Volevo fargliela pagare. Non riuscivo a pensare razionalmente o almeno fino a quando non mi hai fermato. Dovevo provare a parlare con lui, non dovevo pensare di attaccarlo con la magia”, risposi tristemente nascondendo il viso con le mani. Mi spaventava il fatto che mi ero fatta controllare anche se per poco dalla rabbia. Ero arrivata quasi a colpire la persona che amavo. La persona che desideravo di rivedere. Come era possibile che fosse capitato una cosa del genere?  
“Non l’hai fatto alla fine è questo l’importante”, disse dolcemente appoggiando la sua mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Si grazie anche a te, ma se in futuro dovesse accadere? Se dovessi essere di nuovo invasa da questa rabbia incontrollabile?”, domandai angosciosamente abbassando le mani e appoggiandole sui jeans.  
“Non accadrà, perché io ci sarò sempre”, rispose guardandomi negli occhi.  
“Lo so, almeno sono arrivata in tempo per fermarlo”, ribadì scherzosamente.  
“Sarei riuscito a cavarmela anche da solo”, affermò offeso.  
“Si vero, tu sei bravo a sopravvivere”  
“Esatto”, affermò amicando, poi aggiunse tornando serio: “Cosa vuoi fare ora con questa faccenda?”  
“Da domani cercherò qualcosa tra i libri di mio padre, mentre per quanto riguarda a quello che è successo dovrò chiarire con lui perchè ora che è tornato voglio tentare di riallacciare il rapporto.” risposi afflitta  
“Va bene ”, replicò lui con un tono di voce lievemente afflitto. Capii subito cosa stava pensando, ma sicuramente si era fatto un pensiero sbagliato.  
"Non pensare che ti abbandonerò. Io Killian ti voglio al mio fianco, anche se lui è tornato", affermai gentilmente.  
"Lo so e io ti ho promesso che non mi sarei mai arreso, anche ora che la situazione si è complicata. Ho scelto io di stare al tuo fianco anche se potrebbe farmi soffrire", spiegò lui incrociando il suo guardo con il mio. I suoi occhi azzurri erano sempre così profondi che riuscivano a ipnotizzarmi. Non volevo comunque che soffrisse a causa mia, ma nonostante lo conoscevo da quasi un mese e mezzo mi ero affezionata molto a lui e non potevo pensare di vivere a Storybrook senza averlo al mio fianco. Era diventato un importante amico. "Grazie Killian!"

**9 Dicembre 2014**

Dovetti spiegare quello che era successo non andando nel dettaglio per evitare di spaventare ulteriormente gli abitanti perchè avevano già paura di Dean e dovetti promettere che una situazione del genere non sarebbe più accaduta. Potevo anche capirli, però non era del tutto colpa sua. Dean era un ragazzo dolce, ironico e intelligente anche se molto spesso faceva fare tutto a Sam, ma non era cattivo. Era colpa dell’ oscurità.  
Neanche io mi ero comportata bene. Io lo stavo per attaccarlo con una palla di fuoco, ma io non avevo la scusa dell’oscurità dentro di me. Io lo stavo per colpirlo solo perché la mia rabbia stava avendo la meglio. Non mi era mai successa una cosa del genere, forse era stato solo un caso isolato, almeno ci speravo che non sarebbe ricapitato. Non dovevo preoccuparmi.  
“Quindi il tuo famoso ragazzo tornato dal regno dei morti è un po' geloso. Lo posso capire, anche se poi mi dispiace che il povero Hook si sia trovato in mezzo…”, disse all’improvviso Bea dopo che tutti erano ritornati a casa.  
“Non iniziare Bea… Dean non doveva fare picchiarlo in quel modo perchè non c'era niente di cui si doveva preoccupare perchè come ti ho già detto non provo nulla per Killian. E' solo un mio caro amico. Anche se quello che ha fatto Dean in effetti non è del tutto colpa sua”, spiegai tristemente  
“In che senso?”  
“Storia lunga Bea, prima o poi te la racconterò…però ora sono ancora preoccupata per quello che è successo…perchè pure io ho agito in modo sproporzionato”, risposi angosciata. La mia reazione era stata troppo sproporzionata.  
"Beh hai visto che il tuo "amico" stava per essere picchiato a morte è normale perdere il controllo anche se quello che lo stava colpendo è il tuo fidanzato. Sono certo che ti ricapiterà più!", replicò lui cercando di consolarmi,anche se la frecciatina l'aveva inserita lo stesso. Non voleva arrendersi, ma ormai non aveva più senso ribattere intanto non avrebbe cambiato il suo pensiero su me e Hook. "Lo spero...spero anche di chiarire con Dean...", asserì afflitta. “Ce la farai a risolvere la situazione con Dean, anche se una relazione a distanza non è mai semplice”, confermò Bea mentre mi stava accompagnando in biblioteca.  
“Lo so che è difficile, ma lo amo e lo farò funzionare”, ammisi determinata.  
“Va bene, comunque avrai sempre il mio appoggio anche se non cambierò il mio pensiero”, ribattè lui dolcemente fermandosi l'entrata della biblioteca  
“Lo so...sei un testardo...credo sia una caratteristica di famiglia”,  
"Si siamo tutti cocciuti", affermò lui scompigliandomi i capelli prima di proseguire verso la scuola di Henry.  
Appena entrai in biblioteca prima salutai Belle e poi andai verso gli scaffali. Iniziai a cercare qualsiasi cosa che potesse avvicinarsi al marchio di Caino per poterlo aiutare a tornare il ragazzo di cui mi ero innamorata.  
Passarono le ore però non riuscii a trovare assolutamente niente. Tutti i libri che avevo sfogliato trattavano solo di favole. Mi stavo demoralizzando, ma in effetti come poteva esserci qualcosa in questa piccola città del Maine. Avrei dovuto uscire dai confini per scoprire qualcosa oppure recuperare un computer.  
“Pausa caffè”.  
Mi girai di fronte a me ritrovai Hook con un caffè da esporto in mano.  
“Grazie”, risposi prendendo il bicchiere.  
“Trovato nulla?”  
“No. Mi sento così inutile”, affermai amaramente prima di bere un sorso del liquido caldo. In effetti era una giornata molto fredda e una bevanda calda era utile a riscaldarmi.  
“Beh hai appena iniziato. Ci son una marea di libri qui dentro, qualcosa ci sarà”, rispose lui guardandosi intorno.  
“Ahaha Killian li ho praticamente guardati quasi tutti. Sono tutti libri di favole”, ribattei ridendo.  
“Ah si ? Beh non hai detto che tuo padre aveva qualcosa che potrebbe essere utile per le tue ricerche?”  
“Si giusto, però cercherò domani”  
“Allora ti va di fare una passeggiata”, chiese amicando  
“Certo dove mi porta?”, domandai curiosa mentre andavo a prendere il mio cappottino nero che avevo appoggiato sulla sedia. Appoggia momentaneamente il bicchiere sul tavolo per vestirmi e non appena fui pronta lo ripresi in mano.  
“Lo vedrà”, affermò facendomi l’occhiolino  
“Ok la seguo”.  
Hook decise di portarmi nel bosco che era poco distante dal centro della cittadina. Quella parte di Storybrook in effetti non l’avevo ancora esplorata molto bene. Era silenziosa. Gli alberi erano talmente fitti che riuscivo a vedere a malapena il cielo. Sul suolo e sulle foglie era rimasta ancora un po’ di neve. Dovevamo stare attenti a non scivolare. La maggior parte degli animali erano nascosti nelle loro tane al caldo in effetti nelle ultime due settimane effettivamente le temperature erano scese molto e aveva nevicato svariate volte. Non ero abituata a vedere cadere fiocchi bianchi perchè nel Texas le temperature erano troppo alte e al massimo avevamo qualche temporale, per questo che quando quando fioccava a volte mi piaceva passeggiare per Storybrook o anche nel porticciolo per poter ammirare come il paesaggio diventasse tutto bianco e lindo. Mi trasmetteva un senso di pace e proprio in quei pochi attimi mi distraevo dal ricordo della morte di mio padre che però tornava vivo in me non appena tornavo in camera e chiudevo gli occhi  
“Ti piace? Non ti ci avevo ancora portato”, affermò all’improvviso Hook interrompendo i miei pensieri  
“Si molto. Ci passerei delle ore solo ad ammirare la natura. E’ molto rilassante”, ribadì chiudendo gli occhi e poco dopo iniziai ad ascoltare i vari suoni. Il fruscio delle foglie, le gocce provocate dalla neve che si stava sciogliendo cadere sul suolo, il gorgoglio dei ruscelli e il gracchiare di corvi. Eravamo avvolti da un senso di pace che non provavo da mesi.  
“Sono contento che ti piaccia”  
Passeggiammo per un paio d’ore stando attenti a non scivolare e poi ci fermammo sotto un grosso pino per mangiare qualcosa che avevo fatto apparire con la magia e riposarci un po’, ma all’improvviso udimmo dei rumori strani. Ci guardammo in giro. Non vedevo niente, ma cominciai a sentire dei suoni di passi, come se qualcuno stesse correndo. Non riuscivo a capire però da quale direzione provenissero. L'unica cosa di cui ero certa era che si stava avvicinando sempre di più a noi.  
Ci alzammo e ci posizionammo in posizione d'attacco per prevenire di non essere colpiti alla sprovvista, però pochini attimi dopo davanti a noi pochi attimi comparve mio padre con vestiti strappati e sporchi. Aveva il viso rosso a causa del freddo. Starà congelando. Come era possibile che era nel bosco di Storybrook? Quante persone in questo periodo dovevo vedere tornare dal regno dei morti?  
Mio padre ci stava quasi raggiungendo quando svenne per terra. Hook ed io lo raggiungemmo subito.  
“Papà stai bene?” chiesi preoccupata facendo comparire una coperta rossa di lana e poi lo coprii in modo che si scaldasse, anche se aveva bisogno di riposare in un posto al caldo.  
“Vi prego portatemi via di qui”, disse lui impaurito alzando il viso. Nei suoi occhi leggevo paura. Che cosa poteva spaventarlo così tanto? Anche se la domanda che stava rimbombando nella mia testa era: Come era riuscito a ritornare in vita?  
“Va bene”, risposi agitata. Ora la priorità era portarlo al sicuro, poi avremmo scoperto che cosa gli era successo.  
Guardai Hook inquieta, poi con un gesto della mano portai tutti nel primo posto che mi venne in mente, nel suo negozio. Non appena arrivammo a destinazione, però notai Belle dietro il bancone che quando ci vide sbiancò. Si avvicinò subito al suo fidanzato. Hook ed io facemmo qualche passo indietro per lasciarle un po’ di spazio per stare insieme con Rumple  
“Dove l’avete trovato?”, chiese Belle tremante mentre abbracciava Rumple che era avvolto ancora dalla coperta.  
Mio padre era ancora sconvolto. Stringeva con la poca forza che gli era rimasta il braccio di Belle. Non sapevo che cosa gli era successo, ma avrei investigato. Volevo scoprire soprattutto che cosa lo stava spaventando così tanto e come o chi lo aveva fatto risorgere. Per riportare in vita un morto c'era sempre un prezzo da pagare e avevo paura a scoprire quale era stato questa volta.  
“Nel bosco che stava correndo verso di noi”, affermai mentre fiassavo mio padre che stava tramando  
“Come è possibile? Mi avevate detto che era morto?”chiese Belle tentennante  
“Non lo so, Belle. Io però ti prometto che lo scoprirò”, affermai decisa. Non mi sarei arresa soprattutto ora che era di nuovo al nostro fianco.  
“Meglio chiedere aiuto anche a Emma e gli altri”, disse Belle con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Si hai ragione”, ribadì prima di aiutare mio padre a stendersi sul divano che si trovava nel retrobottega. Gli mettemmo due coperte pesanti sopra per farlo riscaldare il più possibile. Belle decise anche di preparare una tazza di tea caldo  
Rumple rimase nel negozio insieme con Belle perché aveva bisogno di riposarsi e riprendersi, Hook e io invece riunimmo tutti da Granny. Dovevamo trovare delle risposte a questa strana situazione e accordarci su come affrontare quello che era appena accaduto. Avevo paura delle loro reazioni, però dopo quello che aveva fatto per salvarci avrebbero dovuto fidarsi di lui.  
“Vi ho radunato tutti qui perché volevo informarvi di una cosa che è successo poco fa. Hook ed io mentre stavamo passeggiando nel bosco abbiamo incontrato Rumple” spiegai non appena ci trovammo tutti nella locanda.  
“Nostro padre è vivo?”, chiese Bea stupito alzandosi dalla sedia.  
“Si, ora è con Belle. Io voglio sapere come è riuscito a tornare dal mondo dei morti”, chiesi secca.  
“Sinceramente è la prima volta che sento una cosa del genere”, ribattè Regina pensierosa  
“Dovremmo chiedere direttamente a lui che cosa gli è successo forse avrà delle rispose”, rispose Bea dubbioso  
“E gli dovremmo credere sulla parola?” chiese Emma sarcastica.  
“Non vi fidate ancora di lui? Dopo che ha salvato tutti voi?”, domandai un po’ irritata girandomi verso di Bea per cercare un appoggio. Notai che era ancora sconvolto dalla notizia. Comprensibile. Aveva sempre desiderato da quando avevamo lasciato l’Isola che non C’è di poter avere una seconda possibilità per poter parlare di nuovo con lui in modo da chiarirsi e scusarsi per il suo comportamento freddo.  
“Scusa Amy, so che tu sei sua figlia e gli vuoi bene però dopo tutto quello ha fatto non so…”, affermò Snow titubante  
“Scusate io mi fido di lui”, ribadì io speranzosa  
“Ha ragione Emily. Emma fidati di me. E’ cambiato”, ammise Bea venendo verso di me e sostenendomi. A bassa voce lo ringraziai. Almeno Bea era dalla mia parte. Era l'unico. Non potevo contare su Hook perchè erano sempre stati rivali e ci vorrà tempo prima che mio padre accetti Hook e viceversa.  
“Ok, va bene. Interroghiamolo. Dove si trova ?”, chiese Emma guardando me e Hook.  
“Nel suo negozio”, risposi io determinata  
“Ok, però ci andremo solo Charming ed io”, ribadì Emma seria  
Annuimmo.  
Vederlo nel bosco in quello stato così indifeso mi aveva fatto venire un nodo alla gola. Lui da quando lo avevo conosciuto era sempre stata una persona forte e ora sembrava che tutta la sua forza fosse svanita. Sapevo però che sarebbe tornato in forma e così avremmo potuto stare di nuovo insieme. Saremmo riusciti a conoscerci meglio e a ricostruire la nostra famiglia. Avevamo avuto una seconda possibilità, anche se ero agitata perché c’era sempre un prezzo da pagare per tornare dal regno dei morti.  
Non appena Charming ed Emma tornarono da Granny ci aggiornarono su quello che avevo scoperto. Mio padre stava meglio e questo mi rasserenò almeno in parte perchè poi le notizie sul suo ritorno che ci diedero aumentarono ulteriormente la mia ansia.  
Gold era stato riportato in vita da una potente strega di nome Zelena attraverso un incantesimo molto pericoloso che permetteva attraverso il sacrificio di un uomo di riportare in vita il Dark One. Lei aveva ucciso un povero uomo per riportare Rumple in questo mondo. Una vita per una vita. Sapevo che il prezzo sarebbe stato alto, però era stata crudele. Come si poteva fare una cosa del genere a una persona innocente? Non era finita Emma ci rivelò anche che lei era riuscita ad ottenere il suo pugnale e lo poteva usare a suo piacimento. Era diventato il suo schiavo. Rabbrividii. La dovevamo trovare assolutamente, capire che cosa volesse e soprattutto perché avesse riportato in vita mio padre. Volevo conoscere quale era il suo piano.  
“Bene dobbiamo scovare questa strega e rinchiuderla in una cella!”, ammisi decisa  
“Concordo con lei”, confermò Bea che era rimasto al mio fianco per tutto il tempo.  
“Si ma può essere ovunque e comunque abbiamo bisogno di elaborare un piano. Lui al momento è nel suo negozio e per sicurezza ho protetto l’edificio con una barriera magica. Spero riesca tenerli separati da Zelena, però sicuro lei lo verrà a cercare quindi non ha senso andare alla cieca nel bosco alla ricerca del suo nascondiglio! Aspettiamo che lei venga da noi”, spiegò Emma guardando soprattutto Bea  
“Quindi dovrei stare qui ferma ad aspettare che quella pazza venga a riprendersi il suo schiavetto? Che ne sai che possa usare il pugnale per farlo tornare nel suo covo?”,domandai secca e infastidita  
Stava per rispondermi quando fu interrotta dal rumore dell’apertura della porta del ristorante. Era appena entrato qualcuno. Ci girammo tutti. Davanti a noi c’era una ragazza dai capelli rossi e mossi e occhi color ghiaccio.  
“Tranquilli, vi tolgo la fatica di venirmi a cercare”, affermò lei ironica.  
“Zelena”, affermò Emma seria.  
“Esatto. Intanto che mi avete scoperto, volevo venire a farvi una visitina e riprendermi anche il mio servo”, disse Zelena canzonatoria  
“Non ti riprenderai mio padre. Non te lo permetterò”, affermai decisa mettendomi davanti a lei  
“Uh non sapevo che avesse avuto anche una bimba..interessante..”, ribattè con un sorriso perfido  
“Cosa vuoi? Quale è il tuo piano?”, chiese Regina irritata interrompendola.  
“Oh sorella, mi sei mancata”, rispose sarcasticamente Zelena voltandosi vero di lei.  
“Sorella? Io non ho sorelle!”, affermò Regina seria incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Si cara. Sono la primogenita. Cora ha avuto due bambine, però io sono stata abbandonata al contrario di te”, disse in tono grave avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Sei stata fortunata a non crescere con nostra madre”, ribadì cupa poi aggiunse freddamente guardandola in faccia: “ Cosa vuoi Zelena?”,  
“Non è ovvio. Il mio lieto fine”, rispose lei dopo uno scambio di sguardi ghiacciali  
“Non posso permettere che tu faccia del male a mio padre”, affermai digrignando i denti. Stavo per attaccarla, ma lei fu più veloce di me. Riuscii a strapparmi il cuore dal petto in una frazione di secondo. Notai che non era rosso, ma era molto nero.

_“Perché non era rosso?”_

Cominciai a domandarmi mentalmente.  
“Vedo che la cara figlioletta è speciale…hai qualcosa di diverso”  
Vidi subito Hook dirigersi verso di lei. Zelena con un gesto della mano lo fece volare dall’altra parte e andò a sbattere contro un tavolo.  
“Killian nooo”, urlai io con fatica  
“Lasciala andare, ti prego. Non cercheremo di fermarti, ma non ucciderla. Rumple si trova nel suo negozio, ma è protetto da una barriera”, confessò Hook angosciato che nel frattempo era riuscito ad alzarsi.  
“Non la voglio uccidere tranquillo, prima voglio scoprire il suo potenziale e non credo comunque che una misera barriera riuscirà a fermarmi”, disse con un sorriso beffardo prima di rimettere il mio cuore dentro al mio petto, poi ammise ghignando: “Fidatevi atterrò il mio lieto fine e per averlo mia cara ho bisogno del tuo paparino”. Si girò verso Regina e proferì in tono di sfida: “Mi stavo dimenticando.. Regina ti verrò a trovare uno di questi giorni e finalmente ti sconfiggerò”  
“Vuoi battermi con me?”  
“Si e vincerò”, rispose facendo un ghigno  
“Lo vedremo”, affermò Regina a tono  
Lei fece un sorriso beffardo e poi scomparii in un nube verde smeraldo. Hook e Bea intanto si erano avvicinati a me e Hook iniziò a guardarmi con sguardo interrogativo.  
“Sto bene. Tranquilli..”, dissi alzandomi con l’aiuto di Hook  
“Rumple è sicuramente nelle mani di Zelena. Ora dobbiamo capire che cosa vuole e quale è il suo lieto fine. Regina te verifica la cosa della sorellanza”, affermò Emma guardandoci.  
“Si vado subito. Swan tranquilla quella arpia farà una brutta fine”, ribattè irritata prima di andare via.  
“Vado a vedere come sta Belle, poi vediamo cosa fare con Zelena”, disse poi Emma decisa. Dopo essersi assicurato che stessi bene Bea seguii Emma.  
Provavo una grande rabbia nei confronti di Zelena. Avrei voluto prendere il suo di cuore e frantumarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Stava usando mio padre come uno schiavo a causa del pugnale, ma gliela avrei fatta pagare. Ora però ero ancora acerba nell’uso della magia quindi dovevo assolutamente migliorare ad usare i miei poteri. Non potevo permettere di essere sconfitta così facilmente.

Andai a stendermi sul mio letto per riflettere su cosa potessi fare per salvarlo e anche capire il motivo per cui il mio cuore non fosse rosso come gli altri. Era quasi simile a quello di mio padre, ma il mio aveva ancora qualche striscia di rosso fuoco  
“Che hai Amy?”, domandò Killian preoccupato dopo che si era sdraiato al mio fianco  
“Sono preoccupata per mio padre e poi voglio sapere perché sia Zelena sia Pan hanno detto che sono speciale” risposi fissando il soffitto. Sapevo che se lui mi avesse guardato negli occhi avrebbe notato la mia preoccupazione e non volevo che si agitasse.  
“Tuo padre riusciremo a salvarlo invece per quanto riguarda l’essere speciale..beh per me lo sei”, disse dolcemente  
“Si lo spero..”, ribattei pensierosa  
“Ti preoccupa anche il fatto che il cuore non è del tutto rosso, vero?”  
“Si, esatto! Ho paura che si possa annerire ancora di più. Cosa mi succederà se dovesse annerirsi del tutto?”, rispose voltandomi verso di lui  
Ripensai al mio passato e in effetti avevo fatto molte cose crudeli alcune però a fin di bene. Avevo ucciso, torturato e azioni di cui non andavo fiera. La maggior parte delle cose però le avevo fatte a dei mostri.  
“Cosa hai fatto per renderlo così?”  
“Non belle cose…te l’avevo detto che non sono stata una brava ragazza …”, risposi vaga. Non volevo rivelargli la mia parte mostruosa e poi preferivo non ricordare quei giorni.  
“Ams te riesci a non farmi ricadere nell’oscurità e io riuscirò a fare lo stesso con te”  
“Killian grazie per essere sempre al mio fianco anche dopo quello che ti ha fatto Dean…”  
“Non mi devi ringraziare. Non è colpa tua. Mi avrà visto come un suo rivale”, ribattè sorridendo  
“Mi sa di si…ma dovevo evitarlo. Infatti devo trovare un momento per parlare con lui”, ammisi mentre mi mettevo seduta appoggiando la schiena al muro.  
“Si…quindi vuoi comunque provare una relazione a distanza?”, chiese lui con tono un po’ troppo scettico.  
“Ovvio Killian! Lo amo!”, risposi dura guardandolo  
“Non voglio che tu soffra!”, ribattè lui cercando di calmarmi  
“Non succederà, tranquillo!”, replicai utilizzando un tono più calmo. Tutti pensavano che Dean ed io non ce l’avremmo fatta a portare avanti la relazione, ma io non ero d’accordo. Ci sentivamo praticamente quasi tutti i giorni, anche se avevamo evitato di discutere di Hook. Lui stava cercando di fidarsi di me. Io speravo solo che non si facesse del male o evitasse di morire di nuovo. Ora avremmo avuto dei problemi a vederci sia a causa del loro lavoro sia soprattutto a causa di Zelena. Non potevo farli venire perché li avrei fatto rischiare la vita e io non potevo lasciare Storybrook. Ero comunque sicura che saremmo riusciti a trovare un modo per stare insieme.

**10 Dicembre 2014**

Ci trovammo tutti da Granny per parlare e fare colazione. Regina ci informò che aveva scoperto di essere veramente la sorella di Zelena. Tanti anni fa Cora le aveva lasciato un vecchia lettera. Per secoli credeva che parlasse di lei, ma in realtà quelle parole incise sulla carta era riferite a Zelena.  
“Che cosa potrebbe desiderare Zelena” domandò Emma dubbiosa che era seduta dal bancone vicino a Bea  
“Non ne ho idea, però meglio fermarla prima che faccia qualcosa di perfido!”, disse scontrosa Regina  
“Si, dobbiamo scoprire il suo piano e anche dove si sta nascondendo!”, affermai determinata dopo aver bevuto la mia droga quotidiana, il mio amato caffè caldo  
“Riusciremo a sconfiggerla Amy!”, ribattè decisa Emma dopo aver dato un morso a una ciambella  
“Meglio iniziare a perlustrare il bosco!”, affermò Charming alzandosi e avvicinandosi a noi  
“Hai ragione, papà! Oggi pomeriggio ci divideremo in gruppi e poi cominceremo a perlustreremo ogni centimetro di Storybrook”  
Annuimmo  
Storybrook non era molto grande mi spaventava di più del bosco perchè al contrario della cittadina era veramente enorme. Avremmo dovuto controllare ettari e ettari di terreno. Non potevamo neanche cercare di usare la pozione di localizzazione perchè ci avevamo già provato dopo la scomparsa di Zelena e mio padre, ma non aveva funzionato. Sicuramente Zelena era furba è avrà fatto qualche incantesimo che non ci avrebbe permesso di trovarla così facilmente, ma noi non ci saremmo arresi. Io avrei riportato mio padre a casa a qualsiasi costo.

**13 Dicembre 2014**

In questi due giorni perlustrammo tutta la parte ovest del bosco. Non avevamo trovato nessuna traccia di Zelena. Controllare ettari di terreno era complesso soprattutto se chi aveva dato la disponibilità di cercare una perfida strega erano cinque persone. Bea, Emma, Charming, Regina e Hook. Gli altri avevano troppa paura per affrontare le ricerche. Preferivano stare nelle loro case al sicuro affidando a noi la parte più pericolosa. Era comprensibile.  
Prima del tramonto decidemmo di tornare di nuovo a casa e che avremo ripreso le ricerche la mattina successiva. Avevamo bisogno di riposare e anche di mangiare qualcosa di caldo. Non appena però fummo tutti riuniti da Granny per cenare tutti insieme Zelena insieme a Rumple iniziarono tranquillamente a camminare per la via principale.  
“Regina fatti vedere se hai il coraggio”, urlò Zelena appena arrivò all’incrocio.  
Appena sentimmo gridare uscimmo tutti fuori per strada. Mio padre era vicino a lei e sembrava così indifeso. I suoi abiti erano ancora sgualciti e sporchi di fango. Avrei voluto agire subito e ucciderla, ma dovevo cercare di stare calma per evitare di non esplodere e fare danni.  
“Zelena ti prego lascialo andare”, affermai decisa avvicinandomi cercando di mantenere sotto controllo i miei poteri. Era dura. Sentivo che un'enorme forza stava crescendo nel mio corpo secondo dopo secondo. Voleva emergere ad ogni costo, ma cercai di utilizzare le mie energie per mantenere l'autocontrollo.  
“Amy ti prego stai indietro…Vai a casa …non voglio rischiare di farti del male”, affermò titubante Rumple.  
“Non ho paura di te!”, ribattei io dolcemente.  
“Dovresti invece..”, replicò lui spaventato. Aveva veramente paura che Zelena potesse ordinargli di ferirmi, ma avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitare che il suo timore si verificasse. L'avrei fermata.  
“Siete così adorabili, ma non sono venuta qui per le vostre smancerie, quindi smettetela se no obbligo tuo padre ad ucciderti”  
“Fai quello che dice Amy”, mi supplicò mio padre preoccupato per me  
“Bravo il mio Rumple, però dove è la mia cara sorellina? Non avrà mica paura della sua cara sorellina?”, domandò con tono sprezzante.  
“No cara sono proprio qui. Devo proprio dirtelo, il nero è il mio colore”, affermò Regina mentre si stava avvicinando a Zelena che indossava un lungo abito scuro con un giacca dello stesso colore e dei strani guanti lunghi e verde scuro.  
“Si cara, cominciamo?”, disse Zelena ghignando.  
Iniziarono a lottare usando la magia e si vedeva che Zelena era molto più forte di Regina. Questa cosa mi preoccupava parecchio, perché io volevo combattere contro di lei e sconfiggerla, ma se aveva delle difficoltà Regina come avrei fatto io a vincere? Questa cosa iniziò a demoralizzarmi.  
A un certo punto Zelena riuscii a scaraventare Regina nell’orologio della torre della biblioteca frantumandolo in mille pezzi. Tutti iniziammo a preoccuparci per lei. Aveva fatto un bel volo spaccando il vetro e sicuramente avrà subito ferite. Dovevamo aiutarla e soccorrerla.  
Zelena nel frattempo andò da lei per darle il colpo finale. Andammo anche noi da lei per vedere se riuscivamo a fare qualcosa, però quando arrivammo Zelena non c’era più e Regina era viva con varie ferite che stava curando da sola con la sua magia.  
“Che è successo?”, chiese Snow preoccupata  
“Ha tentato di prendere il mio cuore”, rispose Regina cercando di alzarsi.  
“Non l’ha preso?”, domandò Emma perplessa  
“No, perché l’ho nascosto”, rispose Regina soddisfatta.  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente capire perché vuole il tuo cuore erchè sicuramente le servirà per qualche sortilegio”, affermò Emma seria.  
“Dobbiamo salvare anche mio padre”, aggiunsi io con un tono leggermente irritato. Ero l’unica insieme a Bea e Belle che voleva fare di tutto per salvarlo. Mi infastidiva parecchio questa cosa. Si era sacrificato per salvarci e non riuscivano ancora a fidarsi. Capivo che lui abbia fatto cose brutte, ma non era del tutto colpa sua.  
“Si hai ragione Amy”, ribadì Snow dolcemente  
"Non ti preoccupare Ams lo salveremo", confermò Bea accarezzandomi il braccio.  
Annuì sorridendo. Ero contenta avere il suo appoggio. Lui capiva cosa stavo provando. Entrambi avremmo fatto qualsiasi cosa per toglierlo dalle grinfie di quella strega perfida.

**20 Dicembre 2014**

Dopo il confronto tra Regina e Zelena cominciai a passare molto tempo in biblioteca con Belle. Lei mi aiutò molto con i libri che avevamo trovato nella libreria personale di Rumple. Ci servivano per trovare informazioni non solo sul marchio di Dean, ma anche su Zelena. Volevamo trovare qualsiasi notizia su di lei e il suo passato per poter capire almeno cosa potesse desiderare, ma al momento non avevamo trovato molto. Gli altri invece continuarono a cercare il suo nascondiglio.  
In quei giorni quando non ero con Belle stavo nella mia camera a sfogliare i volumi che non ero riuscita a leggere in biblioteca. Iniziai così a dormire di nuovo poco perché mi era imputata di trovare un modo per riavere mio padre e scoprire il lieto fine di Zelena. Mi comportavo sempre allo stesso modo quando qualcuno a cui volevo bene era in pericolo. Mi chiudevo in me stessa e facevo le ore piccole per salvarlo in tempo.  
Ora invece rispetto agli anni passati però il mio comportamento non era accettato ne da Hook ne da Bea. Entrambi mi sgridavano in continuazione. Avevamo anche avuto varie discussioni per questo motivo. Bea riusciva a capirmi di più, però dava comunque ragione a Hook.  
“Devi riposare di più”, ripetè Hook una sera mentre era venuto a trovarmi nella mia stanza. Io ero sul letto mentre leggevo un vecchio manuale di incantesimi.  
“Sai che non posso”, risposi continuando a leggere .  
“Amy sei stravolta e se non vuoi dare retta a me, ascolta tuo fratello”, replicò cercando di farmi ragionale.  
“No, non sono riuscita a salvarlo la prima volta quindi ci devo riuscire ora”, gli urlai contro frustata alzando il viso in modo da incrociare il suo sguardo preoccupato.  
“Ams calmati. Capisco cosa stai passando, però se sei stanca non salverai nessuno”, replicò lui avvinandosi al letto  
“Lo so, ma hai visto come lo sta trattando quella arpia”, dissi con disprezzo chiudendo un libro con forza  
“Si ho visto. Amy ti aiuterò a salvare il coccodrillo, ma ora riposati. Tuo padre non vorrebbe vederti in questo stato”, affermò lui dolcemente. Nonostante il suo astio nei confronti di Rumple avrebbe comunque aiutato a liberarlo. Era veramente un bravo ragazzo. Non sapevo che cosa avessi fatto per averlo sempre accanto, anche quando gli urlavo contro.  
“Va bene, però domani riprendo”, acconsentii alla fine prima di stendermi. Aveva ragione mio padre non sarebbe stato d’accordo e poi ero talmente stanca che facevo fatica anche a leggere.  
“Ogni tanto mi ascolti per fortuna!”, ribattè lui appoggiando una coperta sul mio corpo  
“Ti prego rimani qua”, dissi prima di sbadigliare. Non volevo rimanere sola perché avevo paura che non appena fossi rimasta avrei ripreso subito le ricerche.  
“Va bene!”, affermò lui mettendosi a dormire vicino a me.

**27 Dicembre 2014**

Hook ed io dopo aver fatto colazione andammo nel negozio di mio padre per poter parlare con Belle di alcuni informazioni che stavo studiando quando a un certo punto arrivò Rumple. Rimanemmo scioccati. Era riuscito di nuovo a fuggire, però questa volta sembrava più sicuro e aveva anche dei vestiti nuovi.  
“Papà che è successo?”, domandai avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Sono riuscito a scappare, ma questa volta mi sono ripreso anche il pugnale”  
“Sono contenta che tu stia bene”, risposi prima di abbracciarlo.  
“Tranquilla non andrò più via” affermò dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla testa, poi andò da Belle e la baciò teneramente.  
Riunii tutti nel suo negozio e quando arrivarono anche gli altri ci raccontò che questa volta era scappato tramite il suo fascino. Zelena provava un po’ di attrazione per Rumple. La sera prima infatti aveva preparato una cena e prima di mettersi seduti per mangiare la sedusse ed così riuscii a recuperare il pugnale.  
Durante queste due settimane aveva anche scoperto qualcosa di più sul piano di Zelena. Lei voleva avere il suo lieto fine, cioè fare in modo che la madre la tenesse con se. Voleva avere in pratica avere la vita che Regina aveva vissuto e per ottenerla stava cercando di attuare un incantesimo che le avrebbe permesso di tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare così il suo destino.  
A quelle parole rimanemmo tutti sconvolti. Non pensavamo che il suo piano fosse così terrificante perchè avrebbe potuto cambiare la storia e anche il minimo cambiamento avrebbe potuto causare una catastrofe. Era una pazzia e non era una cosa semplice. Cass era stato l’unico a riuscirci, però lui era un angelo.  
“Si può fare?”, chiese Emma scioccata  
“Si anche se è difficile. Dovrebbe esserci un incantesimo, ma dovrei controllare”  
“Ok tu verifica e appena scopri qualcosa informaci”, ribadì Emma prima di tornare in centrale insieme a Charming.

Alla sera decidemmo di andare da Granny per mangiare tutti insieme come una grande famiglia e anche per parlare ancora un po’ sull’accaduto. Tutti erano ancora restii a fidarsi di Rumple, ma al momento l’unica cosa che mi importava era averlo lì con noi vivo. Non era più uno schiavo. Era tornato libero.  
Bea ed io riuscimmo a passare un po’ di tempo con nostro padre. Parlammo e gli raccontai quello che era successo durante la sua assenza evitando ovviamente l’argomento di Dean. Non volevo spaventarlo per nulla. Le ore passarono velocemente, ero così felice che per un momento mi dimenticai di Zelena.  
Verso le dieci di sera mentre gli altri tornarono nelle loro abitazioni io decisi di tornare alla Jolly Roger per parlare un po’ con Hook perché nelle ultime due settimane a cause delle ricerche intensive mi ero isolata e non avevamo passato molto tempo insieme ed mi era mancato chiacchierare con lui. Ero però talmente stanca che un’ora dopo il mio arrivo mi addormentai subito sul letto di Hook.

**28 Dicembre 2014**

Mi svegliai molto tardi e sul letto trovai un vassoio con una tazza di cioccolata calda e una brioche . Mi sedetti appoggiando la schiena alla testata del letto e notai subito di avere i stessi vestiti stropicciati che avevo il giorno prima e di avere sopra una coperta pesante rossa.  
“Ti piace?”, chiese Hook appoggiato alla porta.  
“Certo e scusami ieri sera sono crollata. Non volevo rubarti il letto. Mi dispiace”, affermai arrossendo.  
“Non ti devi scusare. Volevo evitare di svegliarti quindi ti ho lasciato dormire e poi ho varie cabine con vari letti quindi tranquilla un posto dove riposare l’ho trovato”, disse sedendosi vicino a me.  
“Grazie Killian” risposi prima di prendere la briosche.  
Ci stavamo rilassando quando qualcuno iniziò a chiamarci, anzi stavano urlando i nostri nomi. Uscimmo di corsa per paura che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. Emma e Charming erano davanti alla nave e ci stavano guardando in modo strano.  
“Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?” domandò Charming dubbioso.  
Mi guardai e poi mi resi conto che non mi ero cambiata. Ero imbarazzata, ero sicuramente diventata rossa pomodoro.  
“No”, rispose sarcastico Hook.  
Gli diedi una gomitata e poi con un gesto delle mani mi cambiai.  
“Scusate. Mi sono addormentata sulla Jolly ieri e non avevo un cambio”, affermai imbarazzata  
“Non ti preoccupare. Volevamo solo informarvi che ci sono delle novità. Gold ha trovato qualcosa”, rispose Emma gentilmente.  
“Di già?”, domandai sorpresa. Avrà passato la notte in bianco per fare le ricerche, mentre io non ero riuscita a trovare nulla in due settimane. Ero proprio inutile.  
“Si a quanto pare”, rispose Charming educato.  
Annuì

Non appena entrammo vidi che erano tutti seduti ai vari tavoli. Notai anche che Bea stava sorridendo. Sapevo cosa stava pensando, ma si era fatta una idea sbagliata. Mi avrebbe punzecchiato nei prossimi giorni. Lo sapevo  
“Eccovi dove eravate finiti?” chiese Gold impaziente appena ci vide entrare  
“Ehm a riposare”, risposi io arrossendo prima di andarmi a sedere al fianco di Bea.  
“Lo sai che ora vi sto immaginando insieme…”, sussurrò Bea ironico.  
“Bea ti prego non abbiamo fatto niente come tutte le altre volte. Non ti fare strani pensieri”, affermai a bassa voce, mettendo le mani sugli occhi per non far vedere il mio imbarazzo  
“Certo, però povero Hook. Non so come fa a stare al tuo fianco senza potere stare veramente con te!”, ammise tornano serio. Volevo ribattere, ma aveva ragione. Maledettamente ragione.  
“Gold ci vuoi dire queste novità?” chiese Emma mentre stavo per rispondere a Bea  
“Stanotte Belle ed io abbiamo letto qualche libro. Abbiamo trovato un incantesimo che potrebbe usare per ottenere il suo lieto fine. Per farlo ha bisogno di un grande potere magico che può essere di uno di voi e di alcuni ingredienti..”, affermò Rumple serio.  
“Quali ingredienti?”, domandò Regina scettica.  
“Un cervello, un cuore, del coraggio e un bambino. Vi dico già che il cervello è il mio.” rispose secco Rumple.  
“Il bambino potrebbe essere quello che sta aspettando Snow?”, domandò inquieto Charming guardando la pancia della moglie  
“Si potrebbe essere perché serve un bambino specifico, cioè nato dal vero amore”  
“Ma è solo al quarto mese”, rispose impallidito Charming  
“Non credo che per lei sia un problema perchè potrebbe trovare un modo per averlo”, ribattè Rumple tranquillamente  
“Lo proteggeremo, non preoccuparti mamma”, rispose dolcemente Emma guardando Snow.  
“Il cuore potrebbe essere quello di Regina intanto che è sua sorella ed ha già provato a rubarglielo mentre il coraggio non saprei. Belle ed io continueremo a fare le ricerche per essere pronti a ogni evenienza”, risposi io pensierosa.  
“Bene almeno ora sappiamo cosa vuole fare. Regina proteggi il tuo cuore. Il coraggio potrebbe prenderlo da chiunque di noi. Ora ci manca sapere che magia gli serve. Siamo tutti nel suo mirino. Dobbiamo stare attenti ”, disse Emma guardando tutte le persone dotate di magia compreso mio padre  
“Sicuro, userò un incantesimo di protezione”, affermò Regina alzandosi dalla sedia  
“Dobbiamo stare attenti perché Zelena potrebbe agire da un momento all’altro”, ribadì Emma andando verso i genitori.  
Annuimmo.  
Hook ed io tornammo alla Jolly Roger. Mangiammo qualcosa, anche se non avevo molta fame perché ero in ansia. Avevo paura di questo piano folle. Eravamo tutti nel mirino, una cosa positiva era che almeno mio padre era salvo e non era più uno schiavo di Zelena, però dovevamo fermarla prima che recuperi gli altri ingredienti. Non potevamo farla vincere.  
Hook però era particolarmente silenzioso. Era strano, non era un tipo così taciturno.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va?”, domandai io curiosa dopo aver mangiato un anello di cipolle  
“No..no.. stavo solo pensando se il coccodrillo ci stesse dicendo tutta la verità”, rispose mentre stava fissando il suo piatto ormai quasi vuoto  
“Non ti fidi? Killian lo so che te hai ancora un po’ di astio nei suoi confronti, però l’hai visto anche tu che era spaventato la prima volta che l’abbiamo visto. Ci sta pure aiutando a capire cosa vuole fare Zelena. Non ci farebbe mai una cosa simile, ne sono sicura”, affermai decisa.  
“Si ma il fatto che sia riuscito a scappare due volte non lo trovi strano?”, domandò Hook dubbioso  
“Killian stai tranquillo mio padre non sta progettando nulla”, affermai sorridendo  
Annuì anche se non mi sembrava molto convinto.  
Hook e mio padre non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo. Non l’aveva perdonato per quello che aveva fatto a Milah e aveva paura che avrebbe fatto soffrire anche me. Gli avevo provato a spiegare il motivo del suo cambiamento, ma era cocciuto e non mi avrebbe mai ascoltato.

**29 Dicembre 2014**

Decisi dopo aver fatto colazione di andare a trovare Bea. Lei ed Emma avevano preso una casa nuova grande abbastanza per tutti e tre. Era vicino al parco. In una posizione abbastanza silenziosa. Era a due piani ed aveva un bel giardino dove spesso Bea ed Hnery giocavano con le loro spade finte  
“Ciao Amy come va?”, domandò Bea sorridente.  
“Bene, anche se non vedo l’ora che tutta questa storia di Zelena finisca”, ammisi prima di sedermi sul divano bianco che si trovava nel soggiorno di fronte al cammino acceso. Era così piacevole soprattutto in queste giornate dove le temperature erano molto basse.  
“Lo speriamo tutti”, rispose lui mettendosi vicino a me.  
“Eh si..”, ribadì laconica  
“Almeno te e Hook ve la state spassando”, affermò lui ironico  
“Bea ancora. Ti prego…siamo solo amici e a lui va bene”, asserì dandogli un pugno sulla spalla, poi aggiunsi più seria cambiando discorso: “A proposito Hook non crede che nostro padre sia totalmente sincero”  
“Amy prima o poi anche loro andranno d’accordo…forse fra qualche anno”, disse sarcastico  
“Si ce li vedo amici”, ribattei ridendo.  
“Amy però dovresti mettere in chiaro i tuoi sentimenti”, affermò lui dopo aver preso una tazza di tea.  
“Bea la mia situazione non è uguale a quello che è successo a te. Io amo Dean!”  
“Stai convincendo me o te stessa?”, domandò lui alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Te ovvio!”  
“Il futuro ci dirà se avrò ragione io o te!”, ribattè lui ridendo prima di alzarsi e andare verso la cucina con le nostre tazze. Ormai si era convinto. Io non avevo bisogno di analizzare i miei sentimenti.  
A pranzo andai da Granny con Bea. Emma ci stava aspettando già dentro. Ci sedemmo tutti insieme e subito dopo ordinammo.  
“Hook oggi non c’è?”, domandò Emma all’improvviso  
“No oggi non l’ho visto”, risposi dubbiosa. In effetti era strano che non si era ancora fatto sentire.  
“Tranquilla che entro fine giornata lo vedrai, anche perché è sempre al tuo fianco”  
“Emma non lo pensi pure tu che sono sempre insieme e..”  
“Bea sei un vero tormento!”, ribattei interrompendolo  
“In effetti state molto tempo insieme. Lui è sicuramente cotto di te. Tu invece sei più criptica!”, ammise Emma guardandomi. Mi scrutava come se cercasse di leggermi dentro. Non mi bastava Bea a tormentarmi ora si sarebbe aggiunta anche Emma. Intanto io non avrei cambiato il mio pensiero perchè io amavo Dean. Era un dato di fatto.  
“Lo so pure io che è innamorato di me..”  
“Si ma non lo ferisci stando sempre con lui?”, chiese Emma prima di mangiare una patatina fritta.  
“Non lo so… So solo che non riesco a non stare con lui!”, risposi stringendo forte il bicchiere di coca cola  
“Ti sei risposta da sola…!”, ribattè Bea facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Non credo proprio…Comunque ci sono problemi ben peggiori che i miei presunti sentimenti per Killian!”, dissi scontrosa.  
“Non ti infervorare. Intanto stiamo cercando di proteggere i vari ingredienti di cui ha bisogno Zelena. Dobbiamo solo capire come sconfiggerla!”, spiegò Bea prima di darmi un buffetto.  
“Hai ragione, ma non riesco a stare tranquilla. Mi preoccupa soprattutto la grande magia. Quale le servirà?”  
"Non ne ho idea, però riusciremo a sconfiggerla prima di scoprirlo!", affermò determinato Bea.  
Quando finimmo di pranzare, provai a chiamarlo sul cellulare che gli avevo comprato. Lui e la tecnologia non andavano molto d’accordo. Non aveva mai usato niente del mio mondo. Era completamente inesperto, infatti passai un giorno intero solo per fargli capire come usarlo e come rispondere alle telefonate.  
Squillò per un paio di minuti poi scattò la segreteria telefonica. Cosa stava combinando? Con Zelena in giro avevo paura che potesse fargli del male. Non volevo che gli capitasse qualcosa per causa mia.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va?”, chiese Bea inquieto.  
“No.. niente”, affermai io nascondendo la mia ansia.  
“Emily sai che ormai capisco quando mi stai mentendo quindi che hai?”, domandò Bea dopo aver finito il suo pranzo  
“Boh …con la faccenda di Zelena mi agito per poco e sto sperando che Killian non sia finito nei guai”  
“Si starà bene. Stai tranquilla. Sa cavarsela da solo ed è comunque un pirata”, rispose lui sorridendo.  
“Speriamo”  
Dopo aver salutato Emma e Bea decisi di andare alla Jolly e vedere se fosse tornato sul vascello. Provai anche a richiamarlo, ma senza risultati. Salita a bordo controllai tutta la nave ma lui non c’era. Restai sulla Jolly Roger sperando che lui tornasse presto.


	8. She's lost control

**Capitolo 8: She's lost control**

 

  
Dopo due ore di agonia sentì dei rumori di passi. Andai a controllare e per fortuna era Hook. Stava bene.  
“Mi spieghi dove eri? Ti ho chiamato almeno una decina di volte”, domandai agitata  
“Lo sai che quel coso non lo so usare. Ero andato a vedere se trovavo qualcosa da regalarti, non l’hai letto il messaggio che ho provato a mandarti con sto aggeggio?”  
“Non ho ricevuto nulla”, risposi mentre stavo controllando il cellulare, poi aggiunsi: “Che cosa hai trovato?”  
Mi ero veramente spaventata per niente. Stavo diventando paranoica. Dovevo cercare di rilassarmi.  
Ero però curiosa di sapere che cosa mi avesse regalato. A Natale avevo solo fatto una cena a casa di Bea con anche Hook, ma nessuno era dell’umore di festeggiare a causa di quello che era successo a nostro padre. Avevo comunque preso dei pensierini per tutti compreso Hook. A lui gli avevo comprato una camicia scura e lui non sapendo di questa tradizione non mi aveva preso nulla. Ora sicuramente vorrà trovare qualcosa da regalarmi nonostante gli avessi ripetuto che non era necessario.  
“Lo vedrai… ma non sarai stata preoccupata per me?”, chiese lui alzando il sopraciglio  
“Si, con la faccenda di Zelena sono sempre in ansia, anche perché se volesse i miei poteri potrebbe usarti per arrivare a me…”, dissi esitante abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Non succederà, tranquilla. Te cosa hai fatto oggi?”, chiese dolcemente prima di sedersi sulla sedia della scrivania  
“Stamattina sono andata a trovare Bea. Mi ha aiutato a fare qualche ricerca. Ovviamente non abbiamo trovato nulla ”, risposi mestamente avvicinandomi a lui  
“Il coccodrillo è un esperto, quindi lui sicuramente troverà qualcosa”, rispose Hook serio  
“Mmm da quando sei così fiducioso nei confronti di mio padre? Fino ad ieri avevi dei dubbi”, chiesi perplessa.  
“Ci devo sperare, perché voglio che questa situazione si risolva presto. Non voglio che rischi di nuovo la vita per Zelena. Lui riuscirà a darci una mano”, ammise con un tono che faceva trapelare un filo di insicurezza  
“Ok sei strano oggi. Sicuro di stare bene?” domandai preoccupata mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla  
“Si..Sto bene tesoro”, rispose sorridendo.  
“Ok”, dissi ancora un po’ dubbiosa  
   
 **2 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Ero andata con Bea da Granny per parlare un po’ e bere qualcosa insieme, ma un certo punto arrivò  Regina adirata.  
“Cosa è successo?”, domandò Snow girandosi verso di lei.                    
“Qualcuno ha preso il mio cuore!”, urlò arrabbiata  
“Sarà stata Zelena…”, ammisi spaventata.  
“No non è stata lei, ma uno del nostro gruppo. L’uomo da una mano sola”, disse irritata.  
“Killian? Lui non ha fatto nulla”, affermai fredda alzandomi.  
“Come fai ad esserne così sicura?”, domandò Snow voltandosi verso Regina  
“Me l ha detto mia sorella stessa che stamattina è venuta a farmi visita a casa mia!”, rispose Regina arrabbiata.  
“Come fai a saper che non stia mentendo?”, domandai  infuriata. Hook non farebbe mai una cosa dl genere, almeno non ora. Era cambiato. Ne ero certa.  
“Regina hai prove per incolpare Hook?”, chiese Emma con tono più calmo  
“No…ma non posso non pensare che sia colpevole. E’ pur sempre un pirata!”  
“Lui è cambiato!”, gridai e subito iniziò a tremare tutto.  
“Cosa succede qui?”, domandò Hook che era appena entrato nella locanda.  
“Mi hanno rubato il cuore, tu c’entri in questo furto?”, chiese Regina girandosi verso di lui.  
“No perché dovrei rubarlo?”, domandò sarcastico venendo verso di me  
“Sarà stata Zelena stessa, avrà trovato un modo per prendertelo. Killian non ha fatto nulla”, risposi in tono ghiacciale chiudendo le mani a pugno  
“Non credo perché è protetto con un incantesimo che non le permette di toccarlo”, affermò secca Regina.  
“Ripeto lui non ha fatto nulla! Quindi trovate qualcun altro da accusare!” ribattei decisa prima di uscire con Hook sbattendo la porta. Ero furiosa.  
Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio assordante Hook mi fermò e mi chiese: “Mi spieghi che cosa è successo?”  
“A Regina è stato rubato il cuore. Zelena ha riferito alla sorella che sei stato tu. Io so però che tu non c’entri. Non sei più quel tipo di persona. Mi fido di te”, risposi determinata.  
“Lo so tesoro”, rispose dolcemente.  
“Almeno gli manca ancora tutto, ha solo il cuore”  
“Esatto quindi possiamo ancora vincere”

**4 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Dopo quello che era successo tutti continuarono a guardare in cagnesco Hook. Lo incolpavano ingiustamente perché era ovvio che Zelena avesse mentito, anche se non capivo perché avrebbe dovuto dare la colpa proprio a Hook? Perchè aveva messo in mezzo proprio proprio lui? Ero però certa che stava sicuramente architettando qualcosa. Ogni fibra del mio corpo mi urlava che era tutta colpa di Zelena, però non potevo nemmeno andarla a cercare e tentare di sconfiggerla perché non ero ancora in grado di affrontare una battaglia contro di lei. Regina stessa aveva avuto difficoltà nel combatterla, come avrei potuto farcela io che ero entrata in questo mondo da un mese. Era veramente forte .  
“Amy non è importante quello che pensano gli altri. A me importa di avere la tua fiducia, quindi non ti innervosire”, ammise Hook mentre mi stava accompagnando da Bea  
“Non mi piace lo stesso questo comportamento”, dissi irritata.  
“Mi ascolti per una volta”, ribattè lui ironico  
“Si, ti ascolto sempre Killian”  
“Si sempre…Ci vediamo stasera”, ribadì sorridendo quando arrivammo davanti alla casa di Bea  
“Va bene”  
Avevo deciso di vedermi con Bea perché l’ultima volta lo avevo lasciato da Granny senza salutarlo e da allora non c'eravamo più sentiti. Non mi ero comportata bene perchè effettivamente lui non aveva detto nulla contro Hook quindi volevo rimediare.  
“Ciao Bea”, dissi mestamente appena entrai in casa, poi aggiunsi: “Mi dispiace averti lasciato da Granny. Ero frustata perché stavano accusando Killian senza nemmeno ascoltarlo e senza prove…”  
“Si mi dispiace anche a me. Amy volevamo solo capire cosa stava succedendo. Posso capire che volevi difendere Hook perche tu ci tieni molto a lui..”  
"Non cominciare. Lo avrei fatto anche per te!", intervenni stizzita. "Lo so Amy. Io volevo dire che è normale che tu ti fidi di lui a priori, ma gli altri non hanno questo legame con lui. Loro saranno ancora legati al vecchio Hook e hanno bisogno di qualcosa in più per credergli totalmente...", spiegò lui sedendosi al mio fianco sul divano. “Posso capire, ma in questo modo si fidano delle parole di quell'arpia. Non hanno messo in dubbio che lei potrebbe aver mentito a Regina e questo che mi ha fatto innervosire. Io invece al contrario di loro sono sicura che è tutta colpa di Zelena”, confermai decisa  
“Sicuro lei c’entra”, ribadì Emma dopo aver posato una tazza di caffè sul piccolo tavolo di legno di fronte al divano.  
“Killian non farebbe mai una cosa del genere e non mi mentirebbe mai”, ribattei prendendo in mano la tazza calda  
“So che l’amore offusca le persone…”, iniziò  titubante Bea.  
“Non sono ne innamorata ne offuscata. Mi fido solo di lui, come mi fido di voi. Credevo che almeno te mi appoggiassi…”, risposi dura interrompendolo.  
“Io sono dalla tua parte Amy, ma ascoltami dobbiamo scoprire cosa è successo, perchè per quanto ne sappiamo Zelena forse potrebbe essere riuscita a manipolare Hook e usarlo come pedina del suo folle piano. Dobbiamo capire che cosa ha fatto per averlo fatto diventare il suo cagnolino. Sicuro lui avrà fatto qualcosa per attirare l’attenzione di Zelena”, disse Bea calmo appoggiando una mano sulla mia  
“No lui non è un suo schiavo. Non mi mentirebbe. Io vi dimostrerò che è innocente…”, affermai seria stringendo forte la tazza  
“Amy non voglio che tu soffra..”, ribattè Bea mestamente  
“Non succederà”, ammisi perentoria. Ero consapevole che stava cercando di proteggermi, però non capivo perché nemmeno lui riusciva a credere a Hook.   
In questi mesi lui si era comportato bene. Mi aveva anche salvato la vita. Nessuno però voleva fidarsi di lui. Sapevo che prima del mio arrivo per ottenere la sua vendetta non si faceva scrupoli. Era disposto anche a uccidere, ora però non era più quella persona.  Sapevo che avrebbero cambiato idea sia su Hook che su Rumple. Ci speravo.  
“Amy sono sicura che riusciremo a scoprire la verità”, ribadì Emma educata.  
Annuì.  
   
Dopo averli salutati tornai dalla Jolly Roger perché Killian mi aveva invitato a cena, anche se sicuramente avrà preso tutto Granny. Amavo la cucina di Granny, soprattutto gli anelli di cipolla e infatti lui me li prendeva sempre, però prima o poi gli avrei insegnato a cucinare qualche piatto perchè era meglio variare ogni tanto. Non ci faceva bene mangiare sempre le solite cose iper caloriche.  
Non appena ci sedemmo a tavola gli raccontai subito della mia discussione con Emma e Bea, soprattutto il fatto che secondo mio fratello Hook era schiavo di Zelena  
“Non ti farei mai soffrire tesoro e soprattutto sono un uomo libero. Te lo direi in caso contrario”, disse dopo aver mangiato una patatina  
“Lo so Killian. Lui si preoccupa per me e sta cercando una spiegazione alle parole di Zelena”, affermai abbattuta.   
“Sei l’unica che si fida di me..anche se inizio a pensare che forse non dovresti…”, rispose mestamente.  
“Perché dici così? Che succede Killian? Non vorrai ascoltare le parole degli altri, di quelle stesse persone che non riescono a vedere il buono in te?”, domandai scioccata  
“No niente…tranquilla”, asserì sorridendo.  
“Sicuro, ultimamente sei più strano del solito”  
“No, sono sempre io. Ora pensiamo a finire di cenare tranquillamente” rispose entusiasta porgendomi dei tacos.  
“Va bene, mi rilasso e mi godo la cena”, replicai prima di prendere il piatto, anche se una parte di me iniziava a pensare che forse c'era veramente qualcosa di strano in lui, anche se lui affermava il contrario.   
   
 **5 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Era da qualche giorno che non  vedevo mio padre così decisi di fargli una visita e parlare un po’ di quello che stava succedendo. Lo trovai nel negozio, indaffarato. Pensai di tornare più tardi, però mentre stavo per uscire domandò: “Emily come va?”  
“Bene, tranne per le accuse a Killian…”, asserì afflitta avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Si ho sentito. Sai come la penso sul pirata…”, ammise grave appoggiando uno straccio sul bancone.  
“Lo so, anche se Killian ultimamente sembra più propenso a fidarti di te. In effetti è strano ultimamente…”, dissi pensierosa.  
“Pensi che ti stia mentendo?”  
“No, però forse mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, anche se mi ha detto più volte che sta preparando una sorpresa per me”, affermai dubbiosa mentre stavo guardando un ciondolo a forma di ancora appeso insieme ad altra bigiotteria d’argento.  
 “Sarà così Amy. Sei venuta qui per parlarmi del pirata o di altro?”, chiese gentilmente  
“No sono venuta per sapere se hai scoperto qualcosa altro su Zelena, per esempio sai dove potrebbe avere nascosto il cuore di Regina o come sconfiggerla?”  
“No, mi dispiace non ho ancora trovato nulla. Appena so qualcosa ti avverto tranquilla”, disse sorridendo poi aggiunse con un tono più serio: “Se dovesse farti soffrire quel pirata ci penso io a lui”  
“Pure tu…Lui non mi farà del male”, affermai fiduciosa  
“Lo spero vivamente. Meriti di essere felice Amy”  
“Lo sono papà, come faccio a non esserlo. Ho una famiglia fantastica e degli amici meravigliosi. Siete sempre al mio fianco anche quando ne ho bisogno.”, risposi entusiasta  
“Sono contento Amy”, rispose lui con gli occhi lucidi.  
Andai ad abbracciarlo e dopo averlo salutato uscii dal negozio. Decisi di fare una passeggiata nel bosco. Volevo stare un po’ da sola. Non mi piaceva l’idea di sentirmi di nuovo dire che Hook mi avrebbe potuto far soffrire. Lui non lo farebbe mai. Lui non mi mentirebbe mai. Ne ero certa, anche se ultimamente era più strano.Mi stava sicuramente nascondendo qualcosa o forse stavo cominciando a dare troppo peso alle parole della mia famiglia.  
   
 _No Amy non devi ascoltarli! Hook non ti mentirebbe mai_  
   
Dopo mezzora mi sedetti sulla sabbia fredda per ascoltare il suono del fruscio delle foglie degli alberi che si trovavano dietro di me causato dal vento e il rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulla battigia. Il tempo non era bellissimo, infatti in cielo c’erano dei nuvoloni neri. Era in arrivo una bella tempesta. Non era stata un'ottima idea venire sulla spiaggia e forse era meglio se tornavo in camera prima che cominciasse a piovere. Non volevo inzupparmi.   
Mi stavo per alzare quando a un certo punto sentii una voce dietro di me dire: “Ciao Amy”  
 “Come…è possibile…”, dissi scioccata girandomi verso di lei.  
Davanti a me c’era una mia versione, ma vestita in maniera diversa. Aveva pantaloni neri di pelle un cappotto lungo scuro aperto che permetteva così da vedere che sotto indossava un corsetto rosso. I suoi capelli erano neri corvino come quelli di Hook e gli occhi color rosso sangue. Un’altra me. Doveva essere qualche trucco magico.  
“Sono te …o almeno una delle tue due versioni….”, asserì lei fredda.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?”, domandai acida   
“Io voglio solo parlare”, rispose sorniona poi aggiunse avvicinandosi a me: “So che ormai il tuo cuore è quasi completamente nero e ormai il tuo destino è essere avvolta dalle tenebre. Sei destinata a diventare il nuovo DarkOne”  
“No non succederà mai! Non è vero che può succedere una cosa del genere.”, dissi digrignando i denti.  
“Non mentire. Io sono te! Diventerai me e inizierai a uccidere tutte le persone che ami a partire  da quel patetico pirata che striscia sempre ai tuoi piedi”, affermò lei beffarda  girandomi attorno.  
“Io… no …non è vero…Io voglio bene a Killian, non gli farei mai del male!”, ribattei guardandola agitata.  
   
 _No, non dovevo darle retta!_  
   
“Rimarrai da sola! L’unica cosa che ti rimarrà sarà l’oscurità!” mi urlò in faccia.  
Stavo iniziando a innervosirmi. Lei anche se aveva il mio aspetto non sapeva nulla di me e dei miei sentimenti. Sentii all’improvviso  che tutta la rabbia che avevo trattenuto in queste settimana aveva bisogno di uscire, di essere liberata.  
“Basta! Tu non sai nulla!”, gridai furiosa e e poi pochi secondi dopo mi accorsi che venni avvolta da un vortice di fumo bianco e nero. Una scia uscii dalle mie mani e colpii in pieno l’altra me. Non capivo come ci ero riuscita. Un attacco così potente non mi era ancora capitato di compierlo e soprattutto non con quei due colori.  
L’altra me venne scaraventata a una decina di metri lontano da me. Abbassai lo sguardo e notai che le mie mani stavano brillando e tremando. Sentivo che avevo perso letteralmente il controllo dei miei poteri. Cosa avrei potuto fare adesso?  
“Vedo che hai perso il controllo. Ora nessuno vorrà starti accanto nemmeno Hook. Sei solo a pochi passai dalle tenebre. Rimarrai completamente sola. SOLA”, rispose lei con sorriso maligno mentre stava cercando di alzarsi.  
“Non è vero…”,  replicai titubante. Lei mi guardò con un sorriso perfido. Lei era felice di vedermi crollare. Dovevo agire. Non potevo continuare a discutere con lei. Non potevo usare i poteri magici. Avrei dovuto quindi formulare un altro piano. Lo dovevo fare in fretta.  
“Non è vero. Loro mi vogliono bene. Non mi lascerebbero mai da sola!”, gridai decisa prima di prendere il mio coltello nascosto nella cintura che usavo nelle occasioni di emergenza. Non appena era vicino a me la infilzai  
“Grazie Amy hai fatto quello che volevo!”, disse prima di scomparire in nuvola verde insieme al mio coltello  
Era sicuramente stata un’idea di Zelena anche se non sapevo  cosa le potesse servire il mio coltello e perché avrebbe dovuto farmi combattere con me stessa. Ora però avevo un’altra priorità. I miei poteri.  
Mi inginocchiai sulla sabbia. Iniziai a fissarmi le mani e continuavano a scintillare. Non potevo vedere nessuno. Non volevo ferire qualcuno per sbaglio. Alla fine non sarebbero stati loro ad allontanarsi, ma lo avrei fatto io stessa. Era tutta colpa mia. Non ero abbastanza forte da riuscire a controllarmi. Dovevo trovare assolutamente una soluzione a questo problema al più presto, però al momento mi sentivo così fragile. Non avevo le forze per pensare a un piano. Cominciai a sentire gli occhi lucidi. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere in poco tempo, ma furono subite nascoste dalla pioggia.  
A un certo punto però sentii urlare il mio nome. Avrei riconosciuto quella voce anche in mezzo a mille persone. Non sapevo perché stava venendo verso di me, ma dovevo cercare un modo per allontanarlo. Non volevo ferirlo.  
“Amy stai bene? Ho visto una specie di vortice di magia provenire da qui e sono venuto a controllare”, domandò lui preoccupato  
“Non ti avvicinare!”, dissi agitata continuando a guardare le mie mani  
“Perché? Che è successo?”, domandò ancora più angosciato  
“Ho perso il controllo dei miei poteri. Se ti avvicini potrei ferirti. Ti prego …ti supplico torna sulla Jolly”, spiegai alzando il viso ormai bagnato incrociando i suoi occhi.  
“Non potrei mai lasciarti qui da sola. Scordatelo!”, ribattè lui avvicinandosi sempre di più a me  
“No ti prego vai a casa!”, ripetei, ma con un tono più alto e nel farlo però alzai incondizionatamente le braccia e feci la stessa cosa che avevo fatto con la mia versione oscura. La magia prese il sopravvento e scaraventai Hook lontano da me. Era stato un colpo forte. Mi spaventai subito.  
Corsi da lui per vedere se stesse bene. Notai che aveva colpito la testa e gli usciva un po’ di sangue da dietro la nuca.  
“Oddio ti ho ferito. Mi dispiace! Per questo non puoi starmi vicino. Mi dispiace. Scusami”, dissi di nuovo in lacrime.  
“Non ti preoccupare sto bene. Ti ripeto che non ti abbandonerò. Insieme riusciremo a  risolvere questo problema!”, ribattè lui dolcemente porgendomi il palmo dopo che si era inginocchiato di fronte a me.  
“Killian…non posso rischiare. Mi dispiace.”, affermai mettendo le mani sul petto prima di scomparire in un scia di fumo grigio.  
Decisi di teletrasportarmi nello chalet di mio padre in mezzo al bosco. Me l’aveva fatto vedere prima di partire per l’Isola che non C’è. Era tutto in legno ed era molto grande. C’erano due camere da letto, un salotto con divano di pelle e caminetto, una cucina con lo stretto indispensabile e infine il bagno con la doccia in vetro. Ci ero venuta solo un paio di volte, ma ora mi sembrava il posto più adatto. Ero sola e in questo modo non potevo fare del male a qualcuno, però non appena arrivai in casa tutti gli elettrodomestici iniziarono ad accendersi e spegnersi in continuazione. Dovevo trovare una soluzione a questo problema. Anche in fretta perché c’era una strega da sconfiggere.  
Non ebbi il tempo di sdraiarmi sul letto matrimoniale vicino al bagno che il mio cellulare iniziò a squillare. Lo presi e vidi sullo schermo il nome di Hook. Sapevo che era preoccupato e reagendo in questo modo non avrei migliorato la situazione.  
“Dimmi Killian”, dissi alla fine non appena risposi.  
 _“Dove sei? Che cosa è successo?”, domandò agitato_  
“Ho lottato contro….me stessa”, spiegai rimanendo vaga. Non potevo di certo dirgli quello che era stato detto durante lo scontro.  
 _“Contro te stessa…intendi fisicamente?”, chiese perplesso_  
“Si esatto. E’scomparsa in nuvola verde quando l’ho trafitta poco prima del tuo arrivo”, spiegai velocemente sdraiandomi sul letto ripensando alle parole dell’altra me. Non sarei rimasta da sola. Non avrei fatto del male alle persone che amo.  
 _“Colpa di Zelena anche se non capisco il perché di questo attacco. Amy comunque so che hai paura di potermi ferire di nuovo, però possiamo cercare di risolvere il problema dei tuoi poteri insieme.”, ribattè lui inizialmente con un tono pieno di astio, ma poi cercò di calmarsi._  
“Killian lo so che vuoi aiutami e lo apprezzo molto, te lo giuro, anzi non so perché continui a stare vicino a me…so che stai soffrendo…sono in effetti solo un’egoista…”, dissi sentendo di nuovo lacrime rigarmi il viso. In effetti non lo stavo ferendo solo fisicamente. Aveva ragione Bea. Non potevo continuare a comportarmi in questo modo. L’altra me aveva ripetuto che sarei rimasta da sola, ma per quanto riguardava Hook ero io che dovevo lasciarlo andare perchè non mi meritava. Lo respingevo mentre lui continuava a stare al mio fianco nonostante stesse soffrendo.  
 _“Di che stai parlando Amy? Io non sto soffrendo!”_  
“Quindi non ti fa star male stare con me, ma senza stare veramente con me!”  
 _“Si lo ammetto vorrei stare con te. Credo che i miei sentimenti per te sono molto evidenti, ma ti avevo detto che avrei aspettato. Sono sicuro che prima o poi riuscirò a conquistare il tuo cuore e anche se sto soffrendo ora ne valerà la pena in futuro!”, spiegò lui dolcemente_  
“Killian non ti merito”, affermai mettendo una mano sulla bocca per evitare di far sentire che stavo singhiozzando. Avevano ragione. Io avevo pensato solo a me stessa. Ero un’egoista.  
A un certo punto sentii il vetro della finestra al mio fianco spaccarsi in mille pezzi. Mi alzai subito per andare a vedere. Non mi ero nemmeno mossa, ma ero riuscita a romperla.  
 _“Amy che è successo?”, domandò lui inquieto_  
“Niente tranquillo. Sono solo i miei poteri che sono incontrollabili…”, asserì mentre guardai fuori. Notai che il temporale era ancora presente. La pioggia infatti stava già iniziando a entrare dall’apertura e la temperatura della camera stava scendendo. Dovevo trovare un modo per ripararla se no avrei procurato dei danni alla casa.  
 _“Invece di allontanare tutti perché non ti fai aiutare Amy! Posso provare ad aiutarti oppure anche tuo padre potrebbe farlo. L’importante che non ti isoli dalle persone che ami!”, ribattè  lui serio_  
“Mio padre… hai ragione. Lui potrebbe sapere come fare! Perché non ci ho pensato subito!”, affermai decisa.  
 _“Sicuramente lui ti può aiutare", ribattè lui in tono criptico poi aggiunse dopo qualche secondo tornando serio: “Non voglio più sentire che io non ti merito o  che sei un’egoista. Sono io che decido di stare al tuo fianco”_  
“Killian grazie…Ora devo andare. Voglio provare a dormire un paio d’ore. Ti prometto che domani andrò da mio padre!”  
 _“Va bene Amy”_  
   
L’unico modo per riparare la finestra era con la magia, ma al momento non volevo usarla per evitare di peggiorare la situazione. L’avrei aggiustata quando sarei riuscita di nuovo a controllare i miei poteri. Decisi così di andare a riposarmi nell’altra stanza dopo aver mangiato qualcosa. Sperando di trovare qualcosa di commestibile in cucina, ma per fortuna trovai della carne in scatole. Mi accontentai.  
Dopo messo qualcosa sotto i denti andai nell’altra camera. La stanza era più piccola e c’era un letto singolo con un bellissimo piumone grigio grafite con cuscini bianchi avorio. Alla mia destra c’era un armadio a due ante in legno scuro, alla sinistra una piccola finestra da dove si poteva vedere gli alberi ormai bagnati dalla pioggia. Dovevo stare attenta a non rompere pure quella. Era così accogliente anche se era piccina.  
Mi sdraiai sul letto e iniziai a fissare il soffitto e il piccolo lampadario bianco. Avrei voluto dormire, ma la mia mente era troppo impegnata a pensare a tutto quello che era successo e alle parole di Hook. Non sapevo cosa fare. Era complicato. Qualsiasi scelta avrei preso, avrei ferito qualcuno. Era inevitabile. Ora però ero solo sul filo del baratro. Non potevo scegliere fino a che fossi stata così confusa.  
   
 **6 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Rispettai la promessa fatta ad Hook e andai da mio padre. Lui era l’unico che poteva aiutarmi. Lui aveva molta esperienza e sicuramente avrà affrontato una situazione del genere in passato. Era la mia unica possibilità, perchè Emma e Regina non avrebbero potuto aiutarmi in questo frangente.   
Il cielo era per fortuna tornato limpido. Le nuvole del giorno prima erano scomparse, anche se l’odore della pioggia era ancora leggermente presente e le foglie stavano continuando a brillare perchè cosparse di tonde gocce.  
Quando entrai nel negozio non vidi nessuno così iniziai a chiamarlo un paio di volte. Apparve poco dopo con un candelabro in argento in mano. Sicuramente stava facendo l’inventario e l’avevo disturbato.  
“Che succede Amy?”, domandò lui appoggiando il candelabro sul bancone e venendo verso di me. Istintivamente indietreggiai cercando di non muovere le braccia come avevo fatto ieri con Hook.  
“Sei occupato, forse non è il momento”, dissi guardando fuori dalla vetrina  
“Sono libero. Vedo che sei agitata. Cosa ti turba?”  
Lo guardai negli occhi e pochi minuti mi accompognò nel retrobottega e mi fece sedere sul divano. Non appena fu al mio fianco gli raccontai subito tutto quello che era successo ieri. Lo scontro contro me stessa e la perdita del controllo dei miei poteri.  
“E’ stata Zelana. Utilizzando quel pugnale hai ucciso la tua parte malvagia così è diventato un simbolo del tuo coraggio…”, spiegò grave. Era preoccupato, riuscivo a percepirlo.  
“Mi sono fatta prendere il coraggio. Sono stata un incosciente!”, ammisi agitata e subito ogni cosa nella stanza iniziò a muoversi.  
“Calmati Amy. Ricordati la magia è connessa alle nostre emozioni. Sono già incontrollabili cerchiamo di non peggiorare la situazione”, ammise dolcemente lui appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Come faccio..come faccio a controllarli…non voglio più ferire qualcuno”, domandai  preoccupata  
“Qualche incantesimo forse dovrebbe esserci o qualche oggetto che potresti utilizzare,  dovrei controllare. Tranquilla andrà tutto bene. Torna semmai stasera”  
“Ok va bene a dopo”  
   
Ritornai nello stesso punto dove avevo lottato e perso il controllo della mia magia perché almeno non avrei distrutto niente di valore. Mi sedetti su un tronco spezzato. Volevo cercare di rilassarmi ascoltando il suono delle onde, ma questa volta fu tutto inutile perché sentivo ancora una forza enorme dentro di me che cercava in tutti i modi di uscire. Le mie mani fremevano e brillavano. Facevo una fatica enorme a trattenermi e per di più le parole della me stessa mi stavano torturando. Io non potevo diventare un mostro. Stava mentendo. L'annerimento del mio cuore non mi avrebbe portato a essere spietato. Era solo un modo per manipolarmi.  
Ad un certo momento mi arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare. Era Dean. Mi salii un brivido lungo la schiena.  
   
 _Ciao Ams. Come va? State ancora combattendo la Strega dell’Ovest ? Noi abbiamo finito ora il caso. Dimmi quando ti va che veniamo a trovarti_  
 _Un bacio Dean_  
   
In effetti era più di un mese che non ci riuscivamo a vederci. Mi era mancato. In effetti questa relazione era dura da mantenere. Il fatto che vedevo Hook tutti i giorni non mi aiutava. Avevo bisogno di un periodo da passare da sola, forse solo in questo modo avrei capito che cosa volesse il mio cuore.  
   
 _Ciao Dean. Diciamo che va benino …la strega è ancora presente nelle nostre vite. Dobbiamo ancora trovare un modo per sconfiggerla. Non ti preoccupare non appena la situazione ritorna alla tranquillità ve lo faccio sapere_  
   
Stavo per mettere il cellulare nella tasca dei Jeans scuri quando vidi in lontananza Hook. Non avevo ancora capito come faceva sempre a trovarmi e soprattutto perché non mi ascoltava mai. Gli avevo detto di non avvicinarsi.  
“Eccoti, finalmente ti ho trovato”, affermò lui non appena fu a pochi passi da me  
“Io ti avevo detto di non starmi vicino. Perché non mi ascolti mai”, domandai con un tono di voce troppo duro mentre mi alzavo  
“Scusami… Sto cercando solo di aiutarti”, ribattè lui offeso  
“Lo so… ma non voglio che succeda di nuovo… mio padre mi ha già detto che cercherà un modo per mantenere il controllo della mia magia, infatti mi ha detto di ripassare prima della chiusura del negozio! Fino a quando non sarò certa di avere di nuovo l'autocontrollo ti prego stai lontano da me. Non voglio ferirti di nuovo. Ascoltami ti prego”, spiegai cercando di addolcire il tono di voce.  
“Lo so, Amy. E’ stato lui a mandarmi qui!”  
“Cosa?”, chiesi io sorpresa.  
“Si ha trovato un oggetto che potrebbe di non far esplodere la forza che stai cercando di trattenere!”, spiegò iniziando a cercare qualcosa nella giacca di pelle nera.  
“Vuoi una mano?”, domandai ironizzando  
“No, non mi prendere in giro ce la posso fare da solo”, ammise lui sorridendo  
“Ok, va bene …aspetto!”, ribattei incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Vedi c’è l’ho fatta”, ribadì lui mostrandomi un braccialetto di tessuto nero  
“Sicuro che basti solo questo?”, chiesi perplessa mentre lo prendevo in mano.  
“Si ha fatto una specie di incantesimo…”, rispose pensieroso.  
“Va bene! Riusciresti ad aiutarmi ad allacciarlo?”, domandai mentre ero impegnata a metterlo intorno al polso.  
Annuì e subito dopo la sua unica mano la appoggiò sulla mia. Stava tentando di annodarlo quando mi strinse il polso con forza. Cambiò subito espressione. Stava succedendo qualcosa.  
“Killian che ti prende?”, domandai dandogli una pacca sulla spalla  
“Niente tranquilla”  
“Non mi mentire.!”, affermai indietreggiando facendo cadere così il braccialetto  
“Sono sincero! Stavo solo cercando di metterti quell’affare.”, ribattè lui inginocchiandosi per recuperarlo.  
“Killian credo di conoscerti e capisco quando mi stai mentendo. Ti prego apriti con me”, lo supplicai mettendomi in ginocchio tenendo ferme le mani sull’addome e cercando di mantenere la calma  
“Non posso Amy…non posso…”, riuscii alla fine ad ammettere  
“In che senso?”, domandai iniziando a sentire che stavo per esplodere di nuovo  
“Ti prego metti il braccialetto”, affermò senza rispondere alla mia domanda avvicinandosi a me  
“No, prima mi devi spiegare che cavolo ti prende!”, ribattei seria e iniziai a notare che il vento stava aumentando e il mare si stava increspando.  
Stava per rispondere quando incominciò a premere la mano sul petto. Stava succedendo qualcosa. Ora ne ero certa. Avrei scoperto la verità.  
“Che ti succede? Ti senti male?”, domandai agitata appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle.  
“Zel…”, rispose non riuscendo a finire la frase perché gli venne un’altra fitta al petto  
“Zelena…che c’entra lei? Stai collaborano con lei?”, chiesi spalancando gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
“Ti prego scappa da me. Io non voglio farti questo!”, ammise sofferente. Sapevo che stava facendo qualcosa a Hook perché continuava ad avere sul suo viso un espressione di dolore.  
“Io non ti lascio qui. Qualsiasi cosa che ti sta facendo quella strega finirà ora!”, affermai arrabbiata provocando però un onda urto con i miei poteri così forte che colpii ogni cosa che era intorno a me. Sradicò alberi. Il mare si innalzò. La sabbia si alzò fino a mescolarsi con il vento. Riuscii questa volta a proteggere Hook aggrappandomi a lui.  
“Scusa…non sono riuscita a controllarmi…Devo trovare una soluzione al più presto perché la storia di Zelena ormai ha vita breve.!”, ammisi scioccata, ma nello stesso tempo irata mentre osservavo quello che avevo provocato al paesaggio intorno a noi due.  
“Almeno non sono volato via….”, disse lui alzandosi con difficoltà.  
“Ti prometto Killian che non ti farà più del male!”,  ribattei determinata.  
“Si ma c’è sempre il problema dei tuoi poteri Amy… non posso…starti lontano …così a lungo..”  
“Troveremo un modo, ma sicuramente non uso una cosa che ti ha dato Zelena!Tu comunque vai sulla Jolly perché non voglio che ti capiti qualcosa, io andrò da mio padre. Lui sicuro saprà come aiutarmi.”, affermai sorridendomi incamminandomi verso il porticciolo.  
“Stai attenta…”, rispose lui laconicamente  
“Perché?”, domandai io perplessa voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Non sono solo io…ad avere il problema con la strega…”, rispose in modo molto vago  guardando il mare mentre continuavamo ad avanzare.  
“E’ ancora sotto il suo controllo? E questo che mi stai cercando di dirmi?”, chiesi sconvolta fermandomi e mettendomi di fronte a lui.  
“Cerca di restare calma….”, disse prima di  fermarsi poi aggiunse: “ Si, mi dispiace..”  
“Maledizione! Gliela farò pagare”, ribattei infuriata. Non potevo rimanere impassibile a tutto quello che stava facendo quella strega perfida. Ero arrivata al limite.  
“Amy esploderai di nuovo. Ora concentrati. Ti prego”, affermò lui stringendo forte la mia mano all’improvviso. Non appena sentii il tocco della sua pelle percepii subito la potenza che stava per esplodere di nuovo calare. Stava riuscendo a tranquillizzarmi.  
   
 _Come c’era riuscito? Come faceva un solo tocco a diminuire il caos che stava invadendo il mio corpo?_  
   
“Ti sei calmata!”,  ribattè lui mentre fissava i nostri palmi delle mani intrecciati.  
“Già…beh meglio avanzare”, ribadì sciogliendo quel legame che avevamo creato.  
“Va bene. Vuoi comunque andare da tuo padre?”, chiese lui riprendendo a camminare al mio fianco.  
“Hai altre idee?”  
“Al momento no…ci servirebbe un piano per poterla ….ingannare”  
“In che modo? Come facciamo a sapere che non ci stia osservando ora”, ridomandai iniziando a vedere in lontananza la Jolly Roger.  
“Fidati me lo sento quando ha il controllo su di me. E’ una sensazione che ti entra fino alle viscere…e ora lei non ha più il controllo sul mio corpo”  
“Mi dispiace Killian…è solo colpa mia…ti ha usato per arrivare a me…”, ammisi dispiaciuta. Sicuramente vuole la mia magia oppure sarà la mia specialità l’unica nostra possibilità per sconfiggerla. Lei stava utilizzando Hook, ma lui aveva contrastato il controllo che Zelena aveva imposto su di lui. Non capivo però come ci fosse riuscito.   
“Non pensarlo nemmeno. Sono io che mi sono trovato nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato”, affermò lui serio guardandomi.  
“In che senso?”  
“Te ne parlerò quando finirà tutta questa storia….ora tu non devi sentirti assolutamente in colpa!”  
“Va bene. Fammi pensare a cosa potremmo fare…”, ribattei pensierosa passandomi una mano tra i capelli rossi mossi.  
“Forse mi è venuta un’idea!”, esclamai fermandomi dopo essere giunti di fronte alla Jolly.  
“Cosa?”  
“Useremo il braccialetto di Zelena!”, risposi con un ghigno.   



	9. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spazio dell'autrice:  
> Buonasera ragazze:) Spero abbiate passato le vacanze di natale in allegria e che abbiate ricevuto tanti ragali :) Io ho corretto questo nuovo capitolo e ormai siamo quasi alla fine della prima parte. Ringrazio chi continua a leggere :) Vorrei farvi una richiesta anche se so già sarà invana alle altre/i un vostro parere sulla storia. 
> 
> Ora vi lascio al vero capitolo:)

Chapter 9: The fight

“Stai scherzando? Vuoi utilizzare il braccialetto che può toglierti i poteri?”, domandò lui sorpreso.  
"Mi può togliere la mia magia?", domandai sconvolta. Voleva dire che per lei ero un pericolo. Aveva paura di me perchè forse ero l'unica che poteva in qualche modo a me sconosciuto sconfiggerla. Come poteva avere timore di una persona che non aveva sapeva ancora affrontare una battaglia? In effetti nonostante la mia poca esperienza io se avessi saputo fin da subito che avrei avuto qualche possibilità di batterla l'avrei affrontata, anche se non avevo l'esperienza e per questo aveva preferito prevenire.  
"Esatto e tu vuoi usarlo per combatterla? Sei impazzita? Tuo padre mi ha detto che senza poteri potresti stare male...quindi..." “Non proprio quello, Killian. Userò uno simile”, dissi interrompendolo e facendo apparire un braccialetto simile a quello che aveva Hook.  
“E' un’ottima idea Amy.! Riuscirai a batterla ne sono certo perché sei un'ottima combattente”, si complimentò e come sempre mi appoggiava. Credeva in me e nel mio potenziale. Senza di lui certe volte mi sarei sentita persa. Non ce la potevo fare a stare lontano da lui, però ero consapevole che era una scelta egoistica.  
“Si ora sento che non sto più per esplodere da un momento all’altro e quindi  è giunto il momento di dare una lezione a quella arpia!” affermai decisa.  Ora che avevo avuto la conferma da Hook che ero l’unica che avrebbe potuto  batterla non potevo rischiare di perdere l’occasione di sconfiggerla. Sapevo che sarà dura, ma avrei usato gli insegnamenti di Regina perchè in ballo c'era il destino di tutti noi.  
“Basta che torni sana e salva!”, ribadì di nuovo lui mentre ci stavamo avvicinando alla scaletta che permetteva di salire sulla nave  
“Tranquillo. Tornerò!”, ribattei prima di salutarlo.  
Hook mi aveva spiegato nel dettaglio dove si trovava il nascondiglio di Zelena. Era nella parte più oscura del bosco. Non c’eravamo addentrati così tanto quando avevamo tentato di scovare il luogo dove si stava nascondendo.C'eravamo fermati prima perchè stavamo cercando un modo per sconfiggerla senza cercare di farci rubare i poteri, ma ora sapevo la verità ed ero certa che mio padre stava rallentando le ricerche per fare in modo che lei potesse ottenere ogni ingrediente. Aveva ragione sia Hook che Bea. Hook aveva ragione avere dei dubbi su mio padre e mio fratello sul fatto che Hook era veramente coinvolto in questa storia. Io mi ero solo fidata di loro e non volevo vedere cosa stava succedendo veramente. Avrei dovuto chiedere scusa a Bea per averlo attaccato.   
Non appena fui a metà strada mandai un messaggio a mio padre riferendogli che stavo per arrivare così in questo modo in caso lei fosse stata con lui sarebbe scappata per evitare di non far scoprire il suo piano. Molto probabilmente si aspettava di riuscire a prendere l’ultimo ingrediente senza avermi tra i piedi. Si sbagliava. Hook era riuscito a spezzare il legame con lei, anche se non sapevo nemmeno come lo stava controllando. Avevo molte domande che mi frullavano nella testa, ma avrei trovato le risposte dopo la battaglia.  
Dopo aver percorso un sentiero tra alberi altissimi e una vegetazione folta uscì in uno spiazzo ancora pieno di neve. In lontananza vidi una casa abbastanza grande con il portico e il giardino spoglio. Le luci erano spente. Non era ancora arrivata, ma mi avvicinai per controllare meglio.  
Mi affacciai dalla finestra che dava sul bosco e all’interno notai un grosso tavolo di legno ricoperto di polvere con una candela ormai nei suoi ultimi attimi di vita. Mi girai leggermente e intravidi varie mensole con delle bottiglie colorate più o meno vuote.  
Non sentì comunque nessun rumore all’interno, così decisi di fare un giro intorno alla casa per vedere se c’erano delle tracce che avrei potuto usare. Andai verso est. Non appena sorpassai la casa però vidi in lontananza un fienile. Stavo per entrare quando a un certo punto udì dei rumori di passi dietro di me. Mi girai velocemente e davanti a me c'era Zelena con in mano il pugnale di mio padre.  
“Quindi hai capito tutto. Il tuo fidanzatino ti ha raccontato tutto. Non importa ce la farò comunque ad attuare il mio piano perchè riuscirò ad abbatterti in un modo o nell’altro”, ammise fredda mentre stava avanzando verso di me.  
“Non credo proprio! Te la farò pagare per quello che hai fatto…sia a mio padre che a Killian!”, ribattei stringendo le mani a pugno,  cercando di ricordare il contatto con la pelle di Hook perchè al momento era l'unico modo che avevo per cercare di calmarmi. Non potevo esplodere. Dovevo tentare di attaccare in modo strategico.  
“Noto che alla fine il tuo fidanzatino è comunque riuscito a metterti il braccialetto, in questo modo ti potrò uccidere con molta facilità e poi faranno la stessa fine sia il pirata che il tuo caro paparino. Sono stati solo delle ottime pedine, ma ora non mi servono più!”, disse compiaciuta dopo avermi squadrato.  
“Come hai fatto a tenere sotto il tuo controllo Killian?”, gli domandai utilizzando tutte le mie forze per controllarmi  
“Semplice ho usato il suo cuore anche se sinceramente per te farebbe qualsiasi cosa!”  
“Me la pagherai!”, urlai liberando tutta l’energia che ormai non ce la facevo più a trattenere e con un gesto delle mani riuscì a scaraventarla via contro un albero vicino alla sua casa. Sentivo le mani tremanti. Era giunto il momento di provare a riprodurre quell’attacco che avevo usato contro me stessa. Quella volta però era solamente esplosa e quindi non sapevo come riprodurlo di nuovo.  
“Il braccialetto non funziona…e la tua forza è straordinaria….”, ammise mentre cercava di alzarsi.  
“No semplicemente non è quello che hai dato a Killian. Ora mettiamo fine a questa pazzia!”, replicai dura mentre mi avvicinavo a lei.  
“Ricordati che ho ancora il pugnale di tuo padre. Io non farei tanto la strafottente!” , affermò con un sorriso sadico facendomi vedere l’arma.  
“Lo so, ma  questo non mi fermerà!”, ammisi prima di fare apparire il pugnale nelle mie mani poi aggiunsi: “ho la magia pure io e questa volta non avrò paura di te”. Lo inviai direttamente a mio padre sperando che lui potesse proteggerlo.  
“Maledetta questa me la paghi!”, urlò lei scagliandomi una palla di fiamme verde. Io per fortuna riuscì ad evitarla appena in tempo, poi dopo aver schivato il suo colpo feci apparire una corda intorno ai polsi di Zelena in modo che non potesse usare le mani per attaccare. Doveva trattenerla per qualche minuto in modo da riuscire ad attuare il mio attacco.  
“Non ti ucciderò perché non sono più quella persona! Ti porterò semplicemen….”, non riuscì a finire di parlare che lei si liberò e in un nano secondo mi ritrovai a terra mentre stavo annaspando.  
“Secondo te una misera corda poteva fermarmi. Io non sono come mia sorella. Io sono nata con la magia. Ti ucciderò definitivamente perché nonostate tu abbia un potenziale più grande del mio, io sfrutterò il fatto che non lo sai ancora usare e prima di morire imparerai una grande lezione fino a che non sarai in grado di controllarti le persone che ami soffriranno. Non potrai proteggere nessuno come è già successo con il pirata mentre stavate andando verso l’isola che non c’è!”, disse con tono maligno mentre continuava la sua tortura.  
“Si sono ancora acerba, ma  non è vero quello che dici perché è proprio grazie al pensiero delle persone che amo che farò quello devo”, ammisi fermando il suo attacco e così  ritornai a respirare. Non potevo farmi battere. Ero inesperta però dovevo cercare in tutti i modi di finire questo scontro con la mia vittoria. Dovevo concentrarmi e indirizzare il mio colpo bicolore verso di lei. Ripensai a mio padre quando era succube di Zelena, a Hook in ginocchio perché gli doleva il petto a causa di quella arpia. Quel pensiero provocò di nuovo un esplosione di emozione. Rabbia. Tristezza. Frustrazione perché non ero riuscita a fare niente, ero rimasta ferma a vedere inerme. In pochi istanti venni avvolta da un fumo nero e bianco. Ce l’avevo fatta. Stavo per sferrare l’attacco convogliando tutto il fumo nelle mani, ma non appena Zelena vide che cosa stava per accadere sparii in un fumo verde.  
“Maledetta! Vieni qua a combattere. Non fare la codarda!” urlai  lanciando il colpo verso il bosco. Distrussi almeno una decina di ettari. Ero veramente così potente? Ora cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non ero stata veloce. Me le ero fatta scappare.  
   
Sconfitta ritornai da mio padre, sperando di trovarlo nel negozio. Lui poteva aiutarmi a batterla definitivamente. Io l’avevo fatta fuggire e dovevo rimediare al mio errore.  
Mi teletrasportai direttamente e lo trovai nel retrobottega che stava sistemando qualcosa. Mi avvicinai a  lui e non appena si volse verso di me lo abbracciai. Era finalmente libero. Lui era libero.  
“Sei stata tu a mandarmi il pugnale?” domandò lui sorpreso di vedermi li mentre mi stringeva a se.  
“Si…ma non sono riuscita a batterla…. È scappata… scusami”, ammisi non appena mi staccai da lui  
“Non importa. L’importante che tu non sia ferita. Troveremo un modo per catturarla.”, ribattè lui dolcemente  
“Si so …forse so come fare… ma devo trovare un modo che lei non scappi…”, affermai titubante.  
“Come?”; domandò lui curioso mentre fece apparire una teiera per poter bere un bel tea caldo.  
“Da poco sono venuta a conoscenza di un attacco che forse potrebbe funzionare contro di lei.”  
“Cioè?” chiese passandomi la tazzina di porcellana bianca avorio.  
“Due fumi uno nero e uno bianco. La prima volta lo usai contro me stessa  quando perdetti il controllo dei poteri!”, spiegai prima di bere un sorso della bevanda calda al gusto di lampone e vaniglia.  
“Stai dicendo che la tua magia era di due colori diversi?”, ridomandò iniziando a tremargli la mano con in mano la tazzina  
“Si perché? Che problema c’è papà?”, chiesi iniziando ad angosciarmi.  
“Forse è il momento per raccontarti la storia dei tuoi poteri…”, iniziò lui fissando la parete di fronte a noi.  
“I miei poteri?”, domandai curiosa. Che cosa mi aveva tenuto nascosto? Dal tono della sua voce avevo già capito che sicuramente le informazioni che mi stava per dare non erano positive e cominciai ad avere paura.  
“Si tu sei particolare. Il tuo potere è molto forte. Quello che hai visto non è che metà della tua vera forza…”, iniziò a spiegare lui appoggiando la tazzina sul tavolino di fronte a noi vicino alla teiera ormai vuota.  
“Perché sono particolare? Che cosa c’è di diverso in me?”, domandai impaziente di sapere di più della mia storia. Erano da mesi che mi chiedevo perchè sia Pan che Zelena avessero detto che io ero speciale e ora finalmente avrei potuto avere delle risposte  
“Te hai ereditato sia la mia magia sia quella di tua madre..”  
“Mia madre? Dove si trova? Quando vi siete conosciuti? Perché non è venuta con me?”, chiesi a raffica interrompendolo  
“Se mi blocchi ogni volta Amy non riuscirò a finire di dirti tutta la storia”, rispose lui facendo un sorriso amaro  
“Ok va bene. Sto zitta continua”  
“Tua madre l’ho conosciuta dopo aver incontrato e perso Belle. Stavo soffrendo per la presunta morte di Belle e lei anche se per poco tempo è riuscito a riscaldare il mio cuore infranto. Era bellissima. Lunghi capelli rosso fuoco e occhi azzurri intensi. Lei era come Belle. Era riuscita a vedere qualcosa in me, ma per noi non c’era possibilità di futuro. Io sono l’incarnazione del male e lei era una fata dei boschi quindi possedeva la magia di luce. La nostra unione era proibita, nonostante ciò ci provammo per un po’ a stare insieme.  
Poco prima però che venissi rinchiuso nella cella di Snow venni a sapere che stavo per diventare padre per la seconda volta. Ero felice credimi, ma la tua nascita va contro le leggi della magia perché tu sei un essere speciale. Tu hai nel cuore sia oscurità che luce e  per questo motivo che le fate avevano paura che in futuro potessi diventare un “mostro” oscuro. Hanno iniziato così a dare la caccia a tua madre. Per un periodo è riuscita a scappare, però vedendo che restare nella Foresta Incantata era pericoloso e non era un luogo adatto dove farti crescere decise che dopo il parto avrebbe provato a cercare un modo per farti vivere in un posto senza magia per evitare che tu potessi diventare... e evitare che le fate potessero farti del male. A un certo punto però le notizie di tua madre sono diventate sempre più vaghe, anche perché da dietro le sbarre era difficile sapere che cosa vi stava succedendo. L’unica cosa di cui ero certo che il mio piano era cambiato. Non avrei cercato Bea, ma trovare anche te in qualsiasi posto tu fossi finita…”, spiegò lui con calma. Io ero raggelata da quelle informazioni.  
“Mi stai dicendo che c’è la possibilità che io possa diventare un mostro e che mia madre potrebbe essere dispersa oppure morta per causa mia?”, domandai agitata alzandomi in piedi. Aveva ragione l'altra me. Non ci potevo credere. Il mio cuore era quasi del tutto oscuro e stavo veramente rischiando di diventare un mostro. Non volevo. Non volevo fare del male alle persone che amavo.  
“Si, ma io non lo permetterò e tranquilla non è colpa tua. Non pensarlo nemmeno. Te sei la cosa più preziosa che poteva capitarci”, ribattè lui dolcemente  
“Perché me lo dici solo ora e come faccio a non incolparmi? ”, chiesi allontanandomi da lui. Mi sentivo ferita. Me l'aveva tenuto segreto per tutto questo tempo.  
“Non volevo farti preoccupare…volevo proteggerti…”, ammise tristemente  
“Ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria”, affermai ancora un po’ impettita  
“Aspetta Amy…dobbiamo stare uniti. Zelena è ancora in giro”, replicò lui avvicinandosi.  
“Lo so, ma ora ho bisogno di pensare per conto mio perchè se no rischio di ferirti e non voglio. Tu intanto riunisci gli altri così organizziamo un piano…io appena starò meglio vi raggiungerò”, risposi prima di uscire. Sapevo che grazie a questa mia particolarità potevo battere Zelena. Lo avevo già capito dallo sguardo di Zelena mentre mi stavo preparando all’attacco. Avevo visto paura nei suoi occhi, ma ora avevo bisogno di un paio di ore per rielaborare tutte le informazioni che avevo avuto.  
A un certo punto mi ricordai però che Hook non aveva il cuore e che era nelle mani di Zelena. Mi fermai improvvisamente. Il panico mi assalì. Ora dovevo pensare a lui.  
In pochi minuti arrivai al porticciolo. Salì velocemente sul vascello sperando che fosse lì. Lo iniziai a chiamare. Me lo ritrovai di fronte non appena scesi sotto coperta.  
“Ciao Amy allora l’hai sc…aspetta c’è qualcosa che non va? Che ti ha fatto Zelena”, domandò  preoccupato dopo aver osservato per qualche secondo il mio viso. Lui aveva questo potere di capire subito il mio stato d’animo.  
“No…tranquillo…non sono riuscita a sconfiggerla perchè è scappata prima di riuscire a colpirla…Sono venuta qui perché ero preoccupata che potesse farti qualcosa ….potesse fare qualcosa con il tuo cuore…”  
“Non ti devi preoccupare. Tuo padre dopo aver saputo che stavi combattendo contro di lei ha approfittato del momento per recuperarlo e ridarmelo. A quanto pare ha fatto anche un incantesimo per evitare che qualcuno possa usarlo per comandarmi”, spiegò lui prima di andare verso la sua camera.  
“Strano credevo che mi avrebbe fermata se avesse saputo che stavo andando da Zelena per battermi e soprattutto ha ridato il cuore a te, il suo peggior nemico?” chiesi sorpresa seguendolo  
“Si …non l’ha fatto per me, ovviamente, ma per te…almeno così mi ha detto. Non è comunque intervenuto, perché glielo ho impedito. Io credo in te e so anche che se ci fosse andato non saresti stata concentrata…”, rispose lui sedendosi sul letto  
“Per me…beh meno male…”, dissi vagamente. E’riuscito a mettere da parte il suo astio nei confronti di Hook per me. Stava facendo tanto per me. Io invece ero scappata. Di nuovo. Ero stata veramente una stupida.  
“Mi spieghi che cosa hai ora? Vedo che c’è qualcosa che ti turba e sono sicuro che non è solo la questione del mio cuore…”, ribadì lui fissandomi. Notai subito che stava cercando di leggermi dentro per capire che cosa potessi avere.  
“Ho parlato con mio padre e mi ha detto alcune cose sulla mia storia…”, confessai alla fine sentendo già gli occhi lucidi sedendomi accanto a lui.  
“Cioè? Cosa ti avrà mai detto per turbarti così tanto?”, domandò lui inquieto.  
Dopo un minuto di silenzio gli raccontai tutto quello che mi aveva raccontato mio padre. Stavo cercando in tutti i modi di non esplodere perché sapevo che in quel caso avrei potuto azionare i miei poteri e fare dei danni.  
“Capisci …potrei diventare un mostro e per questo motivo mia madre potrebbe essere anche morta…uccisa da una di quelle fate…”, affermai alla fine sentendo che alla fine una lacrima iniziò a rigare il mio viso.  
“Amy tu non sei e non diventerai un mostro. Non lo permetterò. Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerti. Sono sicuro anche che tua madre ti amava tantissimo, per questo che è andata contro le altre fate e soprattutto sono certo, perché me lo sento, che tua madre non è morta. Io ti aiuterò a trovarla!”, ribattè deciso incrociando il suo sguardo con il mio e mettendomi sia la mano che l’uncino sulle spalle.  
“Non lo so Killian lo hai visto pure tu il mio cuore e poi non abbiamo nemmeno prove che lei sia viva!”, ripetei abbassando lo sguardo appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
“Lo so …l’ho visto, ma questo non toglie che ti aiuterò a non renderlo ancora più nero”, ammise stringendomi di più a se. Sentì le guance arrossire per qualche istante. Era la prima volta che eravamo così vicini. Lui poco dopo aggiunse: “non voglio sentire che è colpa tua…che la tua sola nascita potrebbe essere un errore… perché io sono grato che tu sia nata …e lo sono anche i tuoi genitori. Non pensare a quello che vogliono le fate….lo sanno tutti che sono delle rompiscatole”  
“Sai che non sarà semplice per me non sentirmi in colpa per mia madre….grazie comunque…so che mi aiuterai e sarai al mio fianco”, replicai allontanandomi leggermente per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi.  
"Io ci sarò sempre", asserì lui accarezzandomi la schiena. Stavo per ribattere quando sentì la mia pancia brontolare. Arrossì per l'imbarazzo, mentre lui sorrise e poi disse dolcemente: “Forse è meglio se mangi qualcosa Amy  e anche farti una bella dormita” “Si però ora dobbiamo pensare a Zelena. Non appena avremmo risolto questo problema dormirò”, affermi decisa alzandomi.  
“Si ma se sei stanca non credo potrai fare molto…e  comunque  non credo che farà molto questa sera,  anche perché le manca ancora un ingrediente e un modo per sconfiggerti… quindi tranquilla”  
“Va bene, va bene …allora vado nella mia stanza a farmi anche una doccia!”, ribattei sorridendo.  
“Io credevo che saresti rimasta…”, ammise avvicinandosi a me.  
“Ah hai una doccia sulla Jolly e non lo sapevo?”, domandai ironica  
“Ehm no …almeno non quello che intendi tu… però potresti mangiare qualcosa con me”, ribattè lui alzando il sopracciglio.  
“Va bene poi però vado a casa”, dissi arrendendomi.  
   
**7 Gennaio 2015**  
   
La mattina venni svegliata dalla suoneria del cellulare. Con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi guardai chi mi stava chiamando. Era Bea.  
“Ehi bro come butta?”, domandai prima di sbadigliare. Mi ero addormentata tardi a causa di incubi e per questo avevo ancora sonno.  
_“Bro? Ma sei ubriaca?”_  
“No no… sono solo mezza addormentata. Che cosa vuole il mio adorato fratellino alle dieci e mezzo del mattino”, dissi cercando di mascherare il mio malessere mentre guardavo l’orologio sul comodino. In effetti era tardi. Non avrò sentito il trillare della mia dannata sveglia.  
_“Volevo informare che abbiamo un emergenza. Snow è stata portata urgentemente in ospedale perché ha iniziato il travaglio”, rispose lui grave_.  
“Come ? Ma è solo al quarto mese”, ribattei allarmata mettendomi seduta appoggiandomi alla testata del letto.  
_“Da quanto ho capito qualcosa le ha accelerato la gravidanza. Sappiamo entrambi chi è stato”, spiegò lui velocemente_  
“Ok, dove siete che vi raggiungo subito”  
_“Il problema dei poteri l’hai risolta?”, chiese  lui preoccupato_  
“Si al momento sono sotto controllo”, risposi prima di scendere dal letto. Ero consapevole che ero riuscita a risolvere il problema grazie a Hook, ma era difficile ammetterlo.  
_“Si ma c’è qualcosa che però mi stai nascondendo”, ribattè lui perplesso_  
“Bea ora dimmi dove siete, poi ti aggiornerò sulle ultime cose”; replicai cercando di cambiare discorso. Non volevo spiegare quello che era successo il giorno prima. Si sarebbe preoccupato per me e ora doveva concentrarsi sulla sua famiglia.  
_“Va bene. Siamo tutti in ospedale… e si c’è anche Hook prima che tu me lo chieda”, ammise cercando di rimanere serio_  
“Sorvolerò sulla frecciatina. Mi preparo e vi raggiungo!”  
   
In ospedale erano tutti presenti tranne Regina ed Henry. Bea mi spiegò che avevano preferito che rimanesse a casa con la sua seconda madre. In effetti era pericoloso portarlo perché sicuramente Zelena sarebbe arrivata da un momento all’altro. Questa volta però non mi sarebbe sfuggita. Emma invece era con la madre e il padre in camera in attesa dell’arrivo del suo fratellino o sorellina.  
“Hai dormito?”, domandò Hook non appena mi vide  
“Si ovvio”, rispose velocemente. Non avevo tempo per crogiolarmi per i miei problemi. Dovevamo proteggere il bambino di Snow e sconfiggere la strega cattiva.   
“Certo ci credo molto…”, ribattè lui sarcastico poi aggiunse sottovoce: “Potevi chiamarmi se stavi male”  
“Sto bene, tranquillo.”  
“Devo dirti una cosa …”  
“Cosa?”, chiesi perplessa dal suo tono di voce. Era diventato serio, ma nello stesso tempo anche nervoso  
“Se dovessi batterti contro Zelena non usare l’attacco quello con i due fumi…”, rispose fissandomi negli occhi. Non capivo che cosa avesse. Perché ora mi stava facendo questa richiesta? C’è qualcosa che mi stava nascondendo.  
“Scusa e perché?”, domandai scettica  
“Tu promettimelo e basta”, replicò stringendo la mia spalla con la mano.  
“Mi spieghi che ti prende?”  
“Amy ho bisogno di te”, affermò mio padre interrompendo la mia conversazione con Hook.  
“Arrivo”, replicai, ma prima di andare da lui dissi a Hook: “Ne riparliamo dopo”  
Non appena raggiunsi mio padre fuori, mi resi subito conto che Hook mi aveva seguito.  Non capivo che cosa gli stava succedendo, ma ora non avevo tempo per indagare. Non appena avremmo ottenuto la pace avrei parlato con lui.  
“Dimmi papà”  
“Devi fare un incantesimo di protezione sull’ospedale così Zelena avrà più difficoltà ad entrare”, spiegò lui mentre stava fissando l’entrata.  
“Non l’ho mai fatto…non puoi farlo tu?”; chiesi dubbiosa. Non volevo prendermi questa responsabilità perché fino ad ora escluso l’attacco contro me stessa avevo fatto solo incantesimi basilari.  
“No solo il tuo potere può rallentarla. Sono sicuro che ce la farai. Basta che concentri la magia nelle mani e nel mentre dire anche una formula che ti ho scritto su un foglietto”, ribattè lui incoraggiante passandomi un pezzo di carta  
“Ce la puoi fare!”, replicò Hook sorridendo  
“Ok va bene ci provo!”, dissi prima di mettermi davanti alla porta. Alzai le braccia e chiusi gli occhi. A bassa voce ripetei la formula concentrandomi al massimo.  
“Brava ce l’hai fatta!”, ammise mio padre appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla destra.  
“Grazie a te che me lo hai insegnato”  
Stavamo per rientrare all’interno quando una voce un po’ troppo familiare ci costrinse a fermarci e a girarci contemporaneamente verso la strada principale. Zelena era di fronte a noi. Non mi sembrava tanto spaventata da me al contrario dell’ultima volta che ci eravamo viste  
“Zelena ti posso battere. Io posso sconfiggerti. Non sei stata molto furba a venire”, ammisi beffarda mettendomi davanti a Hook e mio padre.  
“Si ma io ho sempre le mie carte”, affermò lei prima di far apparire sulla sua mano un cuore.  
“Non è possibile Kilian mi ha detto che ha riavuto il suo cuore!”, replicai sorpresa. Ora che aveva in mente di fare? Non era di Killian e quindi di chi era? Che cosa aveva fatto in queste ore dopo il nostro scontro?   
“Infatti non è suo! Vieni mio adorato!”, disse lei prima di voltarsi verso sinistra. Ad un certo punto vidi arrivare Dean. Raggelai. Non era possibile. Come aveva fatto a trovarlo e soprattutto come aveva fatto senza magia a rapirlo? Volevo evitare tutto questo. Volevo evitare di metterli in pericolo per questo avevo evitato di vederlo, ma alla fine tutti i miei sforzi erano stati inutili.  
“Dean…!”, sussurrai dopo aver guardato Hook. Notai che anche lui era preoccupato. Nessuno di noi si aspettava che lei sarebbe arrivata ad uscire dal confine pur di ottenere il suo lieto fine.  
“Non credevo che potessi vivere senza il cuore”, ammise cercando di sdrammatizzare. Lo faceva sempre.  
“Lo sai che posso fare la stessa cosa che ho fatto con il pugnale!”, ripetei cercando di stare calma. Dovevo salvarlo!   
“No questa volta ho applicato un piccolo incantesimo che non ti permetterà di farlo! Non faccio l’errore due volte!”, asserì lei facendo un sorriso maligno prima di premere lievemente il cuore. Dean cadde subito per terra stringendosi la maglia. Avrei voluto correre da lui, ma avrei rischiato di peggiorare la situazione. Rimasi così ferma pregando che non lo uccidesse.  
“Ti prego lui non c’entra nulla!”, ribattei io con voce incrinata.  
“Si …ma a me non importa. Io voglio solo avere il mio lieto fine e per averlo utilizzerò qualsiasi carta e poi posso divertirmi come ho fatto con il tuo fidanzatino”  
“Fidanzatino?”; domandò Dean cercando di alzare lo sguardo per incrociare il mio sguardo  
“Si il pirata… sono così teneri…”, rispose lei indicandoci  
“Non darle retta Dean.”, dissi facendo qualche passo verso lui, poi aggiunsi: “Come hai fatto a trovarlo? Lui vive oltre il confine!”  
“Semplice grazie a queste graziose scarpette che mi possono portare ovunque anche nel vostro mondo. Per quanto riguarda trovarlo, beh dopo averti vista ho fatto delle ricerche su di te per scoprire ogni tuo punto debole e cara ne hai tanti!  
Ieri dopo il nostro incontro sono andata a trovarlo e con una pozione che avevo preparato prima di partire l’ho mandato nel mondo dei sogni in pochi secondi. All'inizio pensavo che non l'avrei utilizzata questa opzione, ma sei più brava di quanto pensassi.”, spiegò lei calma.  
“Cosa vuoi Zelena? Secondo te non riuscirò comunque a salvare pure Dean?”, domandai soffiando. Ero furiosa. Stava usando tutte le persone a me care per avere il suo lieto fine, ma ora questa storia doveva finire.  
“Voglio che tu perda i poteri oppure potrebbe bastarmi la tua morte”  
“Non ti permetterò di farle del male”, intervenì subito mio padre cercando di mettersi davanti a me  
“Beh Amy sta a te decidere. Vedrai morire il tuo presunto ragazzo oppure deciderai che per salvarlo perderai tutti i poteri”, dichiarò lei prima di iniziare a stringere il cuore di Dean.  
“Smettila!” urlai sentendo che stavo per perdere di nuovo il controllo  
“Se lo bacerai io lo lascerò in pace. Sappiamo entrambi. anche che se mi attaccassi ora potresti colpire anche il suo cuore. Non hai altre scelte!”, ammise lei sghignazzando.  
Non avevo molte alternative. Non potevamo rischiare di colpirla. Non volevo perderlo di nuovo. Avremmo trovato un modo alternativo per fermarla. Sapevo che era abbastanza egoistica come decisione, ma non potevo non farlo. Non potevo vedere morire di nuovo. Non lo avrei sopportato, così decisi di andare verso Dean. Mi inginocchiai. Gli sorrisi e poi gli dissi: “Mi dispiace. Non volevo coinvolgerti in tutto questo”  
“Amy non farlo ti prego!”, urlò mio padre venendo verso di me, mentre stava cercando di fermarmi io presi il viso di Dean e lo baciai. Sentì come se tutta la mia forza vitale scomparisse in un battito di ciglio.  
“Hai vinto. Lascialo andare!”, riuscì a dire a stento prima di svenire.  
   
**Pov Hook**  
   
“Amy”, urlai andando verso di lei. Cercai di svegliarla, ma tutti i tentativi furono vani.  
“Che le è successo?”, domandò Dean preoccupato dopo che aveva ricevuto il cuore da Zelena. Ora che aveva eliminato il suo più grande problema non l'avrebbe fermata nessuno. L'unica cosa positiva che non aveva ucciso Dean perchè Amy ci avrebbe sofferto molto.   
“Non lo so..”, ammisi inquieto mi girai per chiederlo al coccodrillo, ma vidi che stava discutendo con Zelena  
“Ora ti uccido!”, asserì lui duro.  
“Sai che non puoi!”, rispose lei tranquilla andando verso l’entrata dell’ospedale, ma non riuscii ad entrarci. L’incantesimo di protezione che aveva fatto Amy stava funzionando per fortuna. L’avrebbe rallentata e avremmo avuto più tempo per elaborare un piano per sconfiggerla in modo definitivo e svegliare Amy.  
“Non importa se non posso entrare perché sicuramente troverò un modo per togliere la barriera e prendermi il mio lieto fine”, ribattè lei adirata prima di sparire in una nube verde.  
“Coccodrillo che è successo?”, domandai non appena fummo soli  
“La magia è come la linfa vitale e senza ….è come se fosse…”,  
“In coma”, disse Dean agitato interrompendolo  
“Esatto! L’unico modo per farla tornare da noi è battere Zelena!”, spiegò lui avvicinandosi a noi poi aggiunse: “Portatela in un posto al sicuro. Io parlerò con gli altri per vedere di elaborare un piano di riserva!”  
“La porto sulla Jolly”, affermai prima di prenderla in braccio. Sentì subito lo sguardo omicida di Dean. Ora però non avevamo tempo per discutere di problemi sentimentali.  
“Va bene. Vi raggiungo al più presto per vedere come sta e per aggiornarvi”  
Annuimmo

Non appena salimmo sulla Jolly misi Amy sul mio letto e la coprii con la coperta rossa pesante così da non farle prendere freddo. Presi una sedia e mi misi al suo fianco. Dovevo ammetterlo ero preoccupato. Avrei dovuto fermarla, ma sapevo che non sarei comunque riuscito a bloccarla. Era dannatamente testarda.  
“Non doveva farlo. Dovevo proteggerla! Anzi forse non avrei dovuto rimanere qui!”, asserì Dean arrabbiato girando per la stanza.  
“La vita che faceva prima da quanto so era più pericolosa!”, ribattei a tono. Era arrabbiato. Dalle parole di Amy era causato da una specie di patto che lo stava portando verso l'oscurità. Dovevo quindi stare attento a non provocarlo troppo perchè potrei accendere una miccia pericolosa. Ero stato fortunato che non mi aveva dato un pugno per averla presa in braccio.  
“Si, ma potevo proteggerla! Qui non riesco…”, replicò duro interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Io anzi tutti noi cerchiamo sempre di proteggerla”, ribattei fermo guardandolo mentre camminava per la stanza.  
“Ho visto… e poi è vero…quello che ha detto?”, chiese lui fermandosi di fronte a me. Notai nei suoi occhi un filo di tristezza oltre alla rabbia.  
“No, siamo solo amici, se questo che mi stai chiedendo!”risposi voltandomi verso Amy perché lei riusciva a calmarmi. Avrei voluto che le parole di Zelena corrispondessero al vero, ma purtroppo il nostro legame era sempre fermo, anzi prima del ritorno di Dean avevo un sentore di essere quasi riuscito a far breccia nel suo cuore, ma ora con lui di nuovo nel mondo dei vivi era tutto crollato. Io comunque non mi sarei arreso perchè ero convinto che avrei conquistato il suo cuore. Noi eravamo destinati. Dovevo solo non perdere la speranza.  
“Tu però provi qualcosa per lei?”  
“Si questo non posso negarlo, ma lei mi ha già respinto e ora siamo solo amici. Tranquillo”, ammisi voltandomi di nuovo verso di lui  
“Non lo so…”  
“Cosa c’è che ti preoccupa?”  
“Ho visto come ti guarda…”, rispose sedendosi sul letto vicino a lei.  
“Fidati di me. Lei ti ama. Ha rischiato la sua vita per te!”, ribattei io educato. Si a volte pure io avevo notato qualche sguardo che mi aveva fatto pensare di essere vicino ad ottenere il suo cuore, ma avevo però sempre ritenuto fosse solo la mia immaginazione. L'unica cosa di cui ero certo era l'amore per Dean. Lei lo amava, anche se la prima volta che lo vidi stava cercando di ucciderlo, ma in quel caso ero sicuro era dovuto al suo conflitto interiore o alla sua particolarità. Secondo Bea invece non voleva accettare quello ce provava veramente per non spezzare il legame con il passato. Secondo lui una parte di lei amava ancora Dean, ma quello che sentiva per me era molto più profondo. Lei però non era riuscita ancora ad accettarlo, al momento però mi importava solo svegliarla.  
“Lo spero perché lei è la mia luce e non posso perderla. Senza di lei potrei cedere….”, confessò mentre la guardava. Si vedeva che l’amava tanto. Lei aveva lo stesso effetto anche su di me. Questa storia era complicata e sicuramente farà soffrire qualcuno.  
A un certo punto sentì qualcosa sfiorare la pelle. Mi girai per vedere che cosa potesse essere e notai che Amy stava stringendo la mia mano con la sua. Era viva. Sicuramente stava combattendo per riuscire a svegliarsi.  
“Si è mossa!”, affermò Dean sorpreso. Avevamo appena avuto la certezza che Amy era con noi e che stava combattendo come faceva sempre.   
Dopo la discussione di prima però tra me e Dean calò il silenzio che fu interrotto dall’arrivo del coccodrillo che dopo essere entrato domandò: “Come sta?”  
“Mi ha stretto la mano…vuol dire che è qui con noi.!”, spiegai velocemente.  
“Bene! Ho parlato con gli altri e abbiamo trovato un alternativa anche se è rischiosa…”  
“Pericolosa ? Che bisogna fare?”, domandò Dean alzandosi per mettersi di fronte al padre di Amy  
“Per sconfiggere Zelena bisogna usare magia di luce e magia oscura. Amy ha questa magia particolare, ma al momento lei non può combattere. L’unica possibilità che abbiamo è che Emma ed io lottiamo insieme, però bisogna equilibrare bene l’attacco!”, spiegò Rumple  
“Quindi dovete unire le vostre magie?”  
 “Esatto, ma non preoccupatevi io riuscirò a salvare tutti. Voi state qui con lei”, replicò lui grave  
Annuimmo  
Stavo sperando che questo piano potesse funzionare. Non potevo perderla. Mi bastava solo rimanere al suo fianco, anche se faceva male. Dovevo avere fiducia nel mio peggior nemico e questo per me non era per niente facile, ma lo facevo per lei. Lei si fidava di lui.  
“Dovremmo stare qui a non fare niente quindi? Non posso solo spararle una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte”, affermò all’improvviso Dean che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a camminare.  
“Credo che lei sia più veloce e con la magia potrebbe ribaltare la situazione a suo favore”, risposi io che ero rimasto seduto sulla sedia vicino al letto.  
“Quindi vuoi stare qui a non fare nulla? Io sono stato rapito, mi ha preso il cuore, la mia ragazza è in coma e mi stai dicendo che devo stare rinchiuso nella versione brutta dell’olandese volante”, disse lui fermandosi di fronte a me e notai che stava stringendo i pugni. Si stava riscaldando. Non sapevo come sarei riuscito a placare il suo animo.  
“Secondo te a me piace questa situazione. Morirei per lei, ma non possiamo rischiare che il piano salti per un nostro atto impulsivo”, ribattei deciso sperando di convincerlo ignorando l’insulto che aveva fatto alla mia nave e soprattutto le parole “mia ragazza” che erano state una vera pugnalata.  
Non rispose. Ricominciò a girare per la stanza. Mi metteva ansia. Era una bomba che sarebbe potuta esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
“So come ti senti, ma ti prego calmati e soprattutto fermai mi fai venire il mal di testa!”, affermai grave pochi minuti dopo tentando di tranquillizzarlo.  
“Sto cercando di mantenere l’autocontrollo. In questo momento infatti vorrei solo andare da quella strega, ma effettivamente hai ragione te non posso rischiare che quella arpia mi faccia qualche maledizione e soprattutto mandare in fumo il piano di suo padre. Non posso esplodere, devo stare al suo fianco!”, replicò lui fermandosi vicino al letto in modo da guardarla.  
“Esatto! Lei ha bisogno del nostro supporto!”, confermai girandomi verso di lei.  
Dopo tre ore non avevamo ancora avuto notizie e il cielo ormai era diventato nero illuminato solamente da qualche stella. Eravamo entrambi stanchi, ma continuavamo a vegliare su di lei, anche se dovevo ammetterlo stavo iniziando ad agitarmi. Cominciai a pensare che forse aveva ragione Dean, forse avremmo potuto aiutarla, fare qualcosa per lei.  
“Killiannnn!”, sentì urlare all’improvviso al mio fianco. Mi girai e vidi che Amy si era svegliata.


	10. Black and white

**Capitolo 10: Black and white**

   
**  
Pov Amy**  
   
“Killiiaannn!”, urlai svegliandomi al’improvviso. Non sapevo perchè avevo appena urlato il suo nome, ma avevo avuto il sentore che fosse in pericolo.  
“Ti sei svegliata!”, esclamarono in coro sia Dean che Hook. Entrambi avevano un espressione sollevata. Li avevo fatto preoccupare. Non volevo farli stare in pensiero per me.   
“Che cosa è successo? Non eravamo davanti all’ospedale? ”, domandai ancora un po’ intontita guardandomi intorno e notando subito che ero sdraiata sul letto di Hook nella Jolly. Che cosa era successo? Quanto tempo ero rimasta nel mondo di Morfeo? Zelena era ancora in giro? Dean aveva ripreso il suo cuore?   
“Sono passate ore Amy. Ora siamo sulla Jolly! Se ti sei svegliata, però vuol dire che il piano ha funzionato!”, spiegò Hook voltandosi completamente verso di me mentre Dean si sedette sul letto vicino alle mie gambe. Vederli insieme nella stessa stanza era strano. Si sentiva che c’era un po’ di tensione tra di loro. Sperai che non avessero discusso per causa mia.  
“Che piano?”, chiesi curiosa cercando di mettermi seduta.  
Hook dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo iniziò a spiegarmi tutto quello che era successo. Avevo rischiato la vita per salvare Dean perchè la mia magia era la mia linfa vitale, quindi senza di essa ero entrata in coma. Oltre a tutto per colpa mia mio padre aveva anche dovuto affrontare Zelena insieme a Emma. Era un piano pericoloso perchè dovevano equilibrare le loro magie. Avevano combattuto al posto mio. Ero stata veramente inutile.  
“Tutto bene Amy?”, domandò Dean appoggiando una mano sulla mia  
“No… tutto quello che è successo è colpa mia. A partire dal tuo coinvolgimento fino alla mia magia particolare”, ammisi frustata.  
“Non è colpa tua. Sono stato io che sono stato un idiota a farmi rapire!”, ribattè Dean stringendomi la mano. Il suo tocco mi era mancato in queste settimane. Cercava di confortarmi, ma prendendosi la colpa come faceva sempre. In questo eravamo molto simili.  
“L’importante ora che si sia risolto tutto e che Zelena sia stata sconfitta!”, affermò Hook allontanandosi leggermente da me. Ero certa che si sentiva di troppo. Continuavo a farlo soffrire. Dovevo assolutamente risolvere questa situazione in bilico.  
“Devo andare a vedere come sta mio padre!”, replicai alzandomi velocemente, anzi forse un po' troppo perché mi venne un capogiro che stava per farmi cadere addosso a Hook.  
“Forse è meglio se lo facciamo venire qua e te ti rilassi!”, ribattè Hook che mi fece risedere sul letto.  
“Ha ragione lui!”, confermò Dean anche se lo stava guardando male.  
“Ditemi che non avete litigato!”, dichiarai cambiando discorso perché in effetti non mi erano tornate tutte le energie e avevo bisogno di riposare. Lo avrei provato ad aspettare sulla Jolly. Avevo bisogno di parlare con lui di quello che era successo e soprattutto che cosa avevano fatto per farmi svegliare.   
“Noi due …no tranquilla!”, rispose Hook sorridendo.  
“Dean mi dispiace, ma Zelena ha mentito. Noi due siamo solo amici!”, asserì io nervosa ricordandomi delle parole di Zelena che aveva detto davanti all'ospedale. Sapevo che lo aveva fatto per istigare qualche discussione distruggendo il nostro gruppo, ma a quanto pare non c'era riuscita. Ero contenta che erano rimasti uniti nonostante non provino simpatia uno per l'altro.  
“Lo so, me l’ha già detto lui!”, ribattè lui con un tono criptico. Non sapevo per quale motivo, ma non era convinto della nostra amicizia. Non sapevo che altro fare per convincerlo che io non ero innamorata di Hook. Eravamo solo amici. Un amicizia pericolosa perchè Hook era evidente che era preso da me e questo poteva influire sul nostro legame. Sapevo che non potevo continuare a stare al suo fianco perche avrei continuato a farlo soffrire, ma non potevo perderlo perchè era troppo importante e per questo che non riuscivo ad allontanarmi.  
“Dean ti fidi di quello che ti ho appena detto?”  
“Certo!”, rispose deciso continuando a tenere stretta la mia mano  
“A me sembra il contrario. Ti conosco da anni Dean. Non mentirmi!”, asserì leggermente infastidita incrociando il mio sguardo con il suo.  
“Vado a vedere se riesco a beccare il coccodrillo!”, affermò Hook un po' imbarazzato alzandosi dalla sedia affianco al letto.   
“Dopo voglio parlare anche con te!”, ammisi guardandolo sperando che capisse che avevo bisogno anche di lui.  
“Sai che sono sempre disponibile!”, ribattè lui facendo l’occhiolino prima di uscire.  
Non appena rimanemmo soli feci sedere Dean vicino a me sul letto. Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla. Mi era mancato molto. Ormai non riuscivamo a vederci molto perchè avevamo intrapreso due stili di vita diversi e un po’ mi dispiaceva perché il lavoro da cacciatrice mi metteva adrenalina, ma a Storybrook avevo trovato la mia casa e la mia famiglia e non volevo rischiare la vita ogni giorno causando in loro solo grande preoccupazione.  
“Mi sei mancata!”, disse lui malinconico all’improvviso stringendomi a lui. Ero così vicina a lui che potevo sentire il suo battito accelerato.  
“Pure tu, ma sapevamo che non sarebbe stata facile…”, ammisi girandomi in modo da guardare i suoi bellissimi occhi verde smerldo. Notai un filo di tristezza. Non doveva essere facile neanche per lui questa relazione a distanza, però volevo essere positiva. Non ce l'avremmo fatta.  
“Si e sapere che sei qui con lui …non migliora la cosa…”, ribattè con tono incrinato.   
“Dean guardami”, ribadì mettendo le mani sul suo viso e sentì che aveva un filo di barba incolta, poi aggiunsi: “Ti amo e ti amerò sempre. Lui si è vero è diventato una parte importante nella mia vita, ma ciò non toglie che i miei sentimenti per te non siano veri”  
“Lo so Amy mi fido di te”, ribattè lui prima di baciarmi. Un bacio che diventò subito passionale,  come se cercavamo di recuperare il tempo perso. Entrambi volevamo approfondire il nostro legame, ma quella sera purtroppo non avevo forze necessarie per farlo. Decidemmo così di stare tra le braccia uno dell’altro. Tentai di memorizzare ogni minuto che stavamo passando insieme perché non sapevo poi quando sarei riuscita a rivederlo.  
Le ore successive parlammo di cosa era successo a loro e i vari lavori che avevano fatto. Mi disse che non avevano ancora trovato nulla per togliere il marchio e che lui si sentiva sempre peggio. Sentiva l’oscurità diffondersi giorno dopo giorno e lo spaventava perché aveva paura di poter ferire qualcuno.  
“Forse dovrei tornare da voi..non posso lasciarti da solo ad affrontare tutto questo!”, dissi io interrompendolo  
“Non sono mica da solo. Ho Sam e Cass. Tranquilla tu hai i tuoi problemi da affrontare, poi sei sempre con me anche se non sei li con me!”, confessò lui dolcemente prima di darmi un bacio a stampo. Cominciai a pensare che forse stavo scegliendo la strada sbagliata e forse loro avevano più bisogno di me. Andando con loro avrei risolto anche il problema del conflitto interiore, però c'era qualcosa che mi frenava.  
"Ora non ti angustiare, Amy. Non potrei perdonarmi di averti allontanata dalla famiglia che hai sempre desiderato, quindi non voglio che ritorni via con me. Troveremo un modo per vederci. Potremmo usare anche Skype anche se non l'ho mai usato", affermò lui accarezzandomi la schiena.  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Si sicurissimo", rispose sorridendomi.  
“Ok, però se dovesse succedere qualsiasi cosa di grave mi devi chiamare. Io arriverò in un lampo!”, replicai appoggiando la mano sulla guancia sinistra.  
Annuì e poi continuammo a chiacchierare fino a che non ci addormentammo.  
   
**8 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Non appena mi svegliai mi girai per vedere se Dean stesse ancora dormendo, ma dopo aver guardato ovunque capì che ero sola. Dove era andato? Mi alzai per andarlo a cercare. Le mie energie, per fortuna, erano tornate, ma poco dopo intravidi un biglietto sul tavolo. Lo aprì e quello che c’era scritto sopra era:  
   
_Ciao Amy_  
_Sarei voluto rimanere un po’ di più, ma c’è stata un emergenza al covo. Tranquilla niente di preoccupante. Non appena abbiamo entrambi un attimo di tempo ti prometto che ci rivedremo_  
_Baci Dean_  
   
Avrei voluto salutarlo, invece era di nuovo lontano da me, speravo che sarei riuscita a rivederlo presto. Non mi piaceva stare troppo tempo lontani e avrei anche usato Skype pur di rivedere il suo viso. Un modo freddo di vederci, ma al momento non avevamo altre possibilità.  
“Ti sei svegliata alla fine!”, asserii una voce familiare.  
“Ciao Killian…scusa se ti abbiamo occupato il letto…”, risposi mentre mi voltai verso di lui tenendo in mano il bigliettino.  
“Basta che non ci avete copulato sopra!”, ribattè lui usando un tono criptico avvicinandomi a me.  
“No non abbiamo fatto nulla, anche se avrei voluto perché mi manca stare con lui anche in intimità, ma comunque non l’avrei mai fatto nella tua camera!”, risposi utilizzando un tono troppo stizzoso. Vidi subito il suo sguardo intristirsi per qualche secondo per poi cercare di sorridere di nuovo. Questa volta l’avevo ferito molto, più delle altre volte. Ero stata crudele. Non dovevo usare quel tono e soprattutto confidargli fatti così intimi. Non avevo pensato che gli avrei fatto male. Ero stata una vera stupida.  
“Si lo posso capire!”, disse lui tentando di sembrare comprensivo, ma vedevo che stava fingendo più del solito perchè cercava di non far emergere la sua tristezza.  
“No scusa Killian…non dovevo …so che ti sto ferendo…”, affermai facendo qualche passo indietro.  
“Amy…è normale che tu lo voglia…!”, ribattè lui cercando di confortarmi. Non doveva rincuorarmi. Ero io che ero stata crudele. Aveva ragione Bea. Dovevo fare una scelta perchè se avessi continuato a tenere entrambi al mio fianco avrei fatto soffrire entrambi.  
“Non ce la faccio vederti con questa finta espressione di accondiscendenza…meglio se vada a fare due passi!”, replicai prima di scomparire in una nube grigia. Non ce la facevo più a restare ancora del tempo in quella stanza con lui che tentava in tutti i modi di mascherare il suo dolore e cercava anche di consolarmi per farmi sentire meglio. Non potevo continuare a torturarlo. Era ingiusto nei suoi confronti, così mi teletrasportai nella mia stanza.  
A un certo punto qualche ora dopo la discussione con Hook sentì squillare il telefono e speravo non fosse lui perchè non sarei riuscita a sostenere una discussione con lui. Non appena presi il cellulare vidi per fortuna che era Bea.  
“Hey Bea come va?”, domandai io sedendomi sul letto.  
“Bene, tu invece? “  
“In ottime forze. Perché della chiamata?”  
“Volevo avvisarti che ci stiamo riunendo tutti da Granny per festeggiare e volevo sapere se ti va di venire!”, chiese lui gentilmente.  
“Certo…ma sai mica se verrà pure Killian?”; domandai istintivamente.  
“Non lo so perché? Hai litigato con lui?”, ridomandò subito curioso.  
“No no…ma preferisco che stia lontano da me …”, confessai incominciando a fissare il soffitto  
“Amy che cosa è successo in queste poche ore? Ti ha fatto del male?”, domandò lui preoccupato.  
“No, lui no …sono io il problema. Io sta male per colpa mia, anche se cerca di mascherarlo quindi…non posso continuare in questo modo…!”; ammisi velocemente  
“Calma Amy questa situazione c’è da mesi perché ora questa decisione?!”, chiese lui perplesso. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti, ma questa volta a causa della mie parole mi ero resa conto che non potevo provocargli ulteriore dolore. Non se lo meritava.   
“Ho detto una frase senza pensarci …ed ho esagerato …l’ho visto nei suoi occhi…”, dissi rivedendo di nuovo nella mia mente la sua espressione addolorata.   
“Cosa gli avrai detto di così terribile? Oppure vi ha visti insieme te e Dean!”, disse lui ironico.  
“Non lo avrei mai fatto nel suo letto…ma hai centrato l’argomento!”  
“Ok spiegati meglio!”, affermò tornando serio.  
“Ho detto in modo un po’ stizzito che non avevamo fatto nulla, anche se avrei voluto perché mi mancava anche nell’intimità…!”.  
“Si forse era meglio non dirglielo così diretto, però lui sapeva a che cosa andava incontro quando ha continuato a frequentarti dopo aver saputo del suo ritorno. Io continuo a pensare che stai con la persona sbagliata e che voi due siete perfetti per stare insieme, anche se te continui a  mentire a te stessa! Non rimanere attaccata al passato, quando ormai è evidente che il tuo cuore ti sta urlando di cambiare strada. Lo so che lui ti aspetterà, ma in futuro potresti non avere più l'occasione di stare con la persona giusta, quindi ti prego ascoltami...”, ribattè lui grave.  
“Bea non ricominciare…anzi ora è meglio che inizi a cercare di vederlo di meno…per il suo bene…”, risposi innervosita interrompendolo.  
“No no no Amy non capisci che comportandoti in questo modo farai del male sia a lui che a te stessa!”  
“No sbagli. Io così ho deciso. Sarà meglio per entrambi, comunque ci vediamo fra poco da Granny!”  
“Va bene, ma sappi che ti dirò “te l’avevo detto!””, replicò lui prima di riattaccare. Non sarei mai riuscita a fargli cambiare idea. Ci avevo già provato un sacco di volte, ma inutilmente. Io però ero convinta della mia scelta. Avrei fatto soffrire meno sia Hook che Dean.  
   
Ci ritrovammo tutti a fare il pranzo nella locanda. Lui non c’era. Non sapevo perché era stata una sua decisione o perché l’aveva avvisato Bea, ma era meglio stare un po’ separati.  
Tutti erano seduti e felici per la grande vittoria. Io però non riuscivo a festeggiare perché non avevo fatto nulla. Ero rimasta a dormire e questa cosa mi faceva innervosire. Era una mia responsabilità. Avevo fatto parlare il cuore invece di ragionare sulle conseguenze delle mie azioni. Era inaccettabile.  
 “Papà allora non mi racconti quello che è successo mentre stavo …. Dormendo…”, domandai cercando di non far notare il mio stato d’animo irrequieto  
“Si hai ragione ti dobbiamo aggiornare. Non è stato facile, però insieme siamo riusciti a sconfiggerla. Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro di squadra. Regina ha fatto da esca. E’ andata nella sua casa per cercare di parlare con lei e non appena entrambe furono fuori Emma ed io uscimmo allo scoperto.  Non siamo riusciti a batterla al primo attacco, ma alla fine abbiamo calibrato le nostre magie sconfiggendola definitivamente. Ora è imprigionata in una cella senza magia e senza i suoi poteri l'incantesimo su di te è scomparso. Ora non potrà più farci del male!”, spiegò lui dopo aver bevuto un sorso di tea. Erano stati bravi, anche se avrei preferito batterla io.  
“Grazie a tutti per quello che avete fatto. Mi dispiace veramente per non esservi stata d’aiuto, anzi sono stato d’intralcio…”  
“Che dici Amy? Hai solo salvato una persona a te cara. Tutti avrebbero fatto la tua stessa scelta!”, ribattè Belle mentre stringeva una mano di mio padre.  
“Grazie veramente!”, affermai con gli occhi lucidi.  
Dopo un paio di ore Bea e Emma andarono a trovare Snow all’ospedale. Aveva partorito un bellissimo bambino. Lo avevano chiamato Thomas. Sono contenta che non gli era successo nulla e che poteva stare con i suoi genitori e la sorella.  
“Io vado in biblioteca. Ci vediamo dopo Rumple.”, affermò Belle prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a mio padre. Lui annuii sorridendo. Anche loro avrebbero finalmente potuto vivere la vita da coppia tranquillamente senza aver nessun intralcio.  
“Papà vorrei sapere se ci sono libri in cui sono presenti informazioni su mia madre e soprattutto vorrei sapere se mi puoi insegnare a  controllare i miei poteri?”, domandai non appena rimanemmo da soli.  
“Va bene, quando vuoi, dovrei avere qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti a tenere a bada la tua magia e posso anche insegnarti a combattere, invece per quanto riguarda tua madre no mi dispiace non so più di quanto ti abbia già detto.”, asserì dolcemente anche se notai che l’ultima frase l’aveva pronunciata con un filo di tristezza  
“Si non vedo l’ora di imparare e conoscere di più sulla mia storia!”, ammisi entusiasta all'idea che avrei potuto studiare con mio padre e così avrei avuto la possibilità di passare più tempo con lui.  
   
**15 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Era una settimana che Hook ed io non ci vedevamo. Aveva provato a contattarmi, ma gli avevo risposto solamente che avevo bisogno di stare per conto mio. Lui per fortuna rispettò la mia richiesta. Dovevo ammetterlo che mi stava mancando terribilmente, però lui sicuramente si sarebbe sentito meglio non vedendomi e non sentendomi parlare di Dean. Lo facevo per il suo bene, anche perchè volevo cercare di mantenere una relazione con Dean ed era ovvio che se avessi continuato ad avere Hook accanto sarebbe stato ancora più doloroso per entrambi.  
Avevo sentito Dean via skype e avevamo deciso che sarebbero venuti a trovarmi in caso non ci fosse stato nessun caso serio da seguire. Ora poi che non c'era più il pericolo di Zelena mi sentivo più tranquilla a farli venire a Storybrook.  
Quella mattina dopo aver fatto un pasto abbondante da Granny andai nel bosco vicino alla casa di Zelena. Il suolo era scivoloso dovuto al fatto che la neve nel frattempo si era sciolta, quindi dovevo stare attenta a non scivolare. Il cielo però era tornato ad essere bianco segno che c’era una grossa possibilità di un'altra perturbazione nevosa e per di più l’aria era abbastanza fredda. Io infatti avevo dovuto mettermi il mio piumino pesante e una sciarpa grigia che mi teneva al caldo. Non era proprio l'abbigliamento adatto per un allenamento, però non potevamo aspettare l'estate e poi mi piaceva l'inverno e il paesaggio in cui ero immersa era meraviglioso. Sembrava un quadro naturale.  
Mio padre aveva deciso quel posto come luogo di allenamento perché non avremmo rischiato di fare del male a qualcuno perché era un posto abbastanza isolato.  
Era la prima volta che ci saremmo allenati insieme ed ero emozionata. Regina mi aveva detto che era abbastanza severo e chiedeva molto dagli allievi, a me però importava solo imparare e stare più tempo con lui.   
“Buongiorno Amy. Come stai oggi?” domandò mio padre non appena mi vide. Era vestito con un cappotto pesante lungo e nero  
“Bene. Non vedo  l’ora di iniziare”, risposi entusiasta  
“Prima di iniziare ti devo dare uno strumento che ti permetterà di non perdere il controllo”, disse prima di far comparire un bastone di metallo sul palmo della mano.  
“Un bastone?”, chiesi scettica  
“Si, ma non è un semplice bastone. Ho utilizzato degli ingredienti per renderlo magico e adatto a te, poi puoi usarlo anche come arma”!, spiegò lui molto vagamente.   
“Che ingredienti?”, domandai curiosa. Era uno strumento fondamentale perchè mi avrebbe permesso di non ferire più nessuno. Dovevo quindi imparare assolutamente ad usarlo alla perfezione.  
“Prima di dirtelo voglio verificare se funziona!”, replicò lui passandomi l’oggetto  
“Che dovrei fare?”  
“La magia te l’ho detto è sempre legata alle emozioni, quindi pensa a cosa hai provato quando sei esplosa la prima volta. !”, affermò lui indietreggiando incrociando le braccia al petto  
“Rabbia … tristezza …senso di colpa… “, ammisi alla fine rimanendo molto vaga stringendo la mia nuova arma tra le dita.  
“Ok , bene. Ora prova a riprodurre quella stessa situazione tenendo il bastone!”, ribattè lui iniziando a girare intorno a me. Mi scrutava e mi sentivo in soggezione, però non potevo distrarmi. Dovevo rimanere concentrata e far emergere di nuovo quelle emozioni che avevo provato quando avevo combattuto contro me stessa, così chiusi gli occhi e ripensai a tutto quello che era successo nell’ultimo periodo. Morte di mio padre. Il suo ritorno come schiavo di Zelena. Hook e Dean che avevano rischiato la vita per me.  
Sentì le mani iniziare a pulsare. Percepì di nuovo quella grande forza che voleva uscire perché non ce la faceva a rimanere imprigionata nel mio esile corpo, non appena però riaprì gli occhi notai che il vento era aumentato, ma non era intenso come le altre volte in cui avevo tentato di usare quel'attacco.  
“Brava continua così. Prova ad arrivare a un livello superiore!”, mi incoraggiò mio padre, poi dopo essersi avvicinato a me mi sussurrò: “ Pensa che Zelena avrebbe potuto frantumare il cuore di quel pirata quando era di fronte a te sulla spiagga. Sarebbe morto per salvare te e tu non saresti riuscita nemmeno a dirgli addio”  
Quell’immagine mi fece rabbrividire. Nonostante non eravamo in buoni rapporti in questi giorni, non avrei sopportato di vederlo morire. A quel pensiero non riuscì più a trattenermi, infatti pochi istanti dopo vidi che una nube nera e bianca mi stava per avvolgere, però  durò poco perchè la mia magia venne incanalata nel bastone che stavo tenendo. Qualche minuto dopo però non riuscì più a tenere l’arma tra le mani e mi cadde per terra. Mi inginocchiai sfinita.  
“Ho fallito…”, asserì tristemente abbassando lo sguardo.  
“No il bastone stranamente funziona, ma c’è qualcosa che lo blocca”, ribattè lui mentre mi aiutava ad alzarmi.   
“Cosa?”  
“Te stessa”, rispose lui mentre riprendeva il bastone. Che voleva dire che il problema ero io? Non lo avevo usato bene?   
“Io…mi stai dicendo che io non lo faccio funzionare? Come faccio allora?”, domandai perplessa. Non capivo cosa stava cercando di dirmi. A volte poteva essere veramente criptico. Mi era difficile interpretare le sue parole. Speravo che questa volta avrei avute delle risposte.  
“Lo sai quale è la magia più forte che possa esserci, Amy?”, domandò cambiando discorso.  
“Ehm ….la tua?”  
“No, sbagliato. La magia più forte di tutte è il vero amore. Il bacio del vero amore può spezzare qualsiasi maledizione”, spiegò lui mentre fissava la mia nuova arma.   
“Questo cosa centra con me?”, domandai anche se avevo paura della risposta.   
“Gli ingredienti che ho usato sono un tuo capello e uno del pirata… e ovviamente altri ..”, rispose grave.  
“Aspetta mi stai dicendo che hai preso un mio capello e di uno di quello di Killian? E che noi due dovremmo avere il potere del vero amore??” , domandai scioccata indietreggiando. No doveva essere un errore. Si sarà sbagliato. Eravamo solo amici.   
“Esatto anche se per me è dura da ammettere! Avrei preferito prendre il capello di qualcun altro, ma purtroppo è evidente che Bea avesse ragione”  
“No no …io amo Dean. Io sono fidanzata! Bea si è fissato sulla relazione sbagliata”, replicai iniziando ad agitarmi infatti le foglie degli alberi iniziarono a muoversi.  
“Ecco perché non funziona…. Quando ascolterai il tuo cuore riuscirai a usare il bastone. Amy devi imparare ad utilizzarlo bene perché potresti danneggiare non solo gli altri, ma anche te stessa”, ribadì agitato. Era preoccupato, ma non potevo accadere quello che mi stava chiedendo. Era impossibile.  
“Ho capito…ma non credo che possa succedere…ci deve essere un modo alternativo?”, domandai inquieta. Ci doveva essere una soluzione alternativa. Io non avrei mai potuto tradire l'uomo che amavo.  
“No Amy…è difficile che un potere come il tuo possa essere controllato così facilmente, soprattutto quell’attacco che hai usato contro te stessa…”, ammise cercando di venire verso di me.  
“Mi stai mica nascondendo qualcosa papà?”, chiesi secca. Sentivo che c'era qualcosa che mi stava nascondendo o forse ero solo paranoica.  
“In che senso?”, chiese lui perplesso.  
“Sui miei poteri…c’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo….me lo sento…”, risposi seria.  
“No ti sto dicendo tutto…ma tu non mi vuoi ascoltare…e forse per oggi è meglio fare una pausa…”, ribadì lui prima di prendere il bastone che era caduto per terra.  
“Va bene…ma ci riproverò. Non mi arrendo! Sono sicura che non c’è bisogno di uno strumento per controllare la mia forza”, asserì decisa. Non mi sarei fermata al primo ostacolo. Avrei trovato un modo per contenere la mia grande forza.  
“Sto cercando di farti capire che devi imparare ad ammettere i tuoi veri sentimenti. Il bastone può farti non cedere anche all'oscurità e per questo che voglio che tu impari ad usarlo perchè non voglio che il tuo cuore si annerisca completamente . Non voglio vederti diventare un mostro Non voglio perderti!”, ammise lui afflitto.  
“Troverò un  altro modo, tranquillo! Non mi arrenderò!”, dissi decisa prima di andare verso il bosco. Lui annuì, ma non era molto convinto. Ora pure lui era convinto che dovevo ammettere i miei veri sentimenti per Hook, ma stavano sbagliando entrambi. Ne ero convinta.  
   
Tornata in stanza mi sdraiai sul letto e iniziai a ripensare a tutte le cose che mio padre mi aveva detto. Non volevo diventare un mostro, ma non potevo fare quello che mi aveva chiesto. 

Ero però veramente così forte da non cedere al mio lato oscuro senza l utilizzo del bastone?

Avevo visto come l’oscurità potesse cambiarti e macchiare l’animo. Lo avevo notato sia in Dean e sia nei racconti che avevo sentito su mio padre. Entrambi avevano avuto e stanno avendo difficoltà a tenere a bada l'oscurità che sta cercando di impadronirsi completamente di loro, ma io al contrario di loro non sapevo se ero così forte da poter sostenere tutto questo peso. L'unica cosa di cui ero certa era che non volevo diventare come era l'altra me. Non volevo diventare un mostro senza cure che uccide senza pietà. Non volevo far del male alle persone che amavo.  
Sentivo un peso allo stomaco. Avrei voluto urlare e piangere per riuscire a sfogarmi, ma non potevo farlo perché avrei potuto causare danni alla camera. Mi misi le mani sugli occhi per tentare di rilassarmi e non esplodere, ma era dura. Decisi allora di cercare di riposare. Almeno ci avrei provato.  
   
_Stavo camminando in mezzo a un bosco fitto. Alzai il viso e osservai che il cielo era nero e non era illuminato dalla luce lunare. L’aria era fresca. C’era un silenzio tombale. Sembrava il bosco che si trovava a Storybrook,  ma in una versione più tetra._  
_A un certo punto riuscì ad uscire e a intravedere in lontananza il porticciolo dove era attraccata la Jolly. Il mio corpo continuava a muoversi da solo. Stavo proseguendo verso la nave. Vicino al mare il vento era più impetuoso infatti il vascello stava ballando._  
_Salì a bordo e andai subito verso la camera di Hook. Lo trovai che stava leggendo delle carte seduto al tavolo affianco al letto._  
_“Amy che ti è successo?”; domandò subito non appena alzò lo sguardo e incrociò il mio sguardo ._  
_“Sono venuta per ucciderti. Sei solo un ostacolo!”, risposi fredda senza il mio controllo. Io non volevo fargli del male. Che cosa stava succedendo? Perché non potevo controllare il mio corpo? Perché lo volevo uccidere? Volevo urlargli di scappare da me per potersi salvare da me, ma non riuscì a proferire nessuna sillaba. Non controllavo più il mio corpo. Ero diventata una macchina vuota senza emozioni. Cominciai a pensare allora che ero diventata il mostro e infatti quando abbassai lo sguardo notai che avevo dei vestiti diversi e simili a quelli che aveva l'altra me, corpetto e pantaloni neri di pelle. Ero diventata la nuova DarkOne._  
_“Amy non sei tu. Lei non lo farebbe mai!”, ribattè Hook alzandosi e venendo verso di me._  
_“Cosa non hai capito delle parole. Ora tu morirai”, asserì io ghiacciale prima di strappare il suo cuore dal suo petto.  Lo fissai per qualche secondo prima che la mia mano lo frantumò in mille pezzi e poco dopo vidi Hook casciarsi a terra ormai senza vita._  
   
“Killian”, urlai alzandomi all’improvviso completamente sudata. Il cuore mi stava martellando all’impazzata. Osservai la stanza e lui non c’era. Istintivamente la prima cosa che mi venne in mente fu prendere il cellulare e chiamarlo. Sapevo che in questi giorni avevo messo un muro tra me e lui per non farlo soffrire, ma volevo solo sentire la sua voce per assicurarmi che era stato solo un incubo   
_“Amy?Quindi ora mi consideri? Mi dici che vuoi il tuo spazio, ma non ti sei degnata di dirmi nemm..”, domandò Hook freddo non appena rispose al telefono._  
“Bello sentire la tua voce…”, risposi rilassandomi interrompendolo.  
_“Che succede?”, chiese subito addolcendo il tono di voce_  
“Niente …ho avuto sol un incubo!”  
_“Che incubo?”_  
“Lo so che in questa settimana ho cercato di starti lontano..ma l’ho fatto per te,  per non continuare a ferirti…e so che ora sembrerò un’egoista, ma ti va di passare da me così ne parliamo?”  
“Amy io vengo così chiariamo anche questa cosa che mi hai appena detto. Dammi cinque minuti!”, rispose grave prima di riattaccare  
Non volevo parlarne al telefono. Lo volevo qui al mio fianco perché era ancora turbata da tutto quello che era successo. Avevo bisogno di discuterne con qualcuno. Dean non potevo chiamarlo perché era impegnato con un caso e poi si sarebbe preoccupato lasciando così un lavoro a metà, mentre Bea oggi era impegnato con Henry e Emma.  
Hook arrivò dieci minuti dopo la mia chiamata. Lo feci sedere sul mio letto. Vedevo che era arrabbiato. Ne aveva il diritto perchè in effetti ero sparita senza dargli una vera e propria spiegazione, perchè non sapevo nemmeno io che cosa avrei potuto dirgli.  
“Mi spieghi prima perché ti sei allontanata in questo modo senza un motivo? Sai che mi piace abbattere i tuoi muri, ma ora ne hai innalzato uno bello grosso…”  
“Mi dispiace avrei dovuto darti una motivazione...ma Killian ...vedi ...io voglio cercare di vedermi di più con Dean e so che  questa cosa ti ferisce e non voglio vedere la tristezza nei tuoi occhi come quando ti ho detto quella frase per questo motivo ho deciso di allontanarmi. L'ho fatto per te!”, risposi mestamente incrociando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi azzurri mi stavano scrutando e come succedeva sempre il cuore perdeva un battito. Non sapevo per quale motivo, ma il suo sguardo aveva uno strano effetto su di me.  
“No no…Amy ancora con questa storia. Quante volte te lo devo ripetere che a me basta starti accanto e vederti felice. So che che con questa decisione soffrirò, ma non mi interessa perché a me  importa solo stare al tuo fianco anche solo come amico…non riesco a stare troppo distante da te…capisci?!”  
“Si ma sto male vederti così sofferente..”, ripetei io abbattuta.  
“Mettila così…sto peggio se non sto al tuo fianco!”, replicò lui facendo un sorriso amaro.  
“Veramente?”, chiesi prima di sedermi sul letto.   
“Si Amy quindi se non vuoi che io soffra devi sopportare la mia presenza!”, ribattè lui facendo l'occhiolino.  
“Va bene, se stai meglio con me allora non mi allontanerò più!”, affermai sorridendo. In effetti era più semplice per me averlo accanto e se valeva la stessa cosa per lui non aveva senso mettere un muro.  
“Allora dimmi che cosa hai sognato di così brutto da chiamarmi?”, chiese lui dolcemente  
Alzai lo sguardo e dopo aver osservato i suoi occhi per qualche secondo gli raccontai tutto quello che era successo. Mi sentivo ancora turbata. Sentivo un peso sullo stomaco. Il mio incubo era molto probabile che poteva veramente avverarsi e il solo pensiero mi faceva sentire male.  
“Tranquilla Amy è solo un incubo. Non accadrà mai una cosa del genere perché  noi faremo di tutto per fare in modo che tu non ceda all’oscurità”, affermò lui serio non appena finì di parlare. Ovviamente la parte del bastone e del vero amore lo avevo omesso perché non era il momento esatto di parlarne.  
“Sai che non è possibile al cento per cento che non avvenga una cosa del genere!Il solo pensiero di diventare il nuovo dark One e poter ferire qualcuno … non riesco…a stare tranquilla Killian”, ribattei io alzandomi e andando verso la finestra.  
“Troveremo sempre una soluzione. Non ti angosciare ora! La tua famiglia ed io  saremo sempre al tuo fianco. Non sarai mai sola!” ribattè lui raggiungendomi  
“Lo so che non sono sola, ma è un pensiero che non riuscirò a togliermelo dalla mente…mi tartasserà sempre almeno fino a che non controllerò i poteri!”  
“Beh non ti sei mai arresa e anche questa volta riuscirai a imparare a gestirli!”, affermò lui incoraggiandomi.  
“Spero”, ammisi alla fine, ma non del tutto convinta.  
“Ti va di andare semmai di prendere un drink forse potrebbe aiutarti a rilassarti?”; chiese lui alzando il sopracciglio  
“Va bene. Vado un attimo in bagno e poi possiamo andare”, risposi prima di andare nell’altra stanza  
   
**17 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Decisi di fare una passeggiata con mio padre per parlare anche con lui di quello che mi stava succedendo e di quello che potrebbe capitarmi. Lui lasciò il negozio chiuso per poter stare un po’ con me, mentre Bea ci avrebbe raggiunto dopo aver lasciato Henry a casa di un suo amico.  
“Dimmi Amy! Stai bene?”, domando lui all’improvviso  
“Si…cioè no il fatto che c’è la possibilità di essere posseduta dall’oscurità…non mi fa star  tranquilla….perchè ho visto come potrei diventare…e ora mi dirai che non sono sola e che riusciremmo ad affrontarla …e questo lo so, ma la sensazione di cambiare in peggio comunque rimane…non riesco a scacciarla”, ammisi affranta  
“Lo so che non è semplice. Io ci sto provando e credo di aver fatto dei passi avanti e se ce la sto facendo io puoi farcela pure  tu.”  
“Vero, possiamo combattere insieme”, risposi cercando di convincere  più me stessa che lui, però aveva ragione pure lui. Stava combattendo contro l’oscurità e io avrei tentato di non cedere. Mi sarei aggrappata alla luce creata dalle persone che mi volevano bene. Dovevo solo cercare di non abbattermi e combattere come avevo sempre fatto.  
“Brava così ti voglio”, ribattè lui entusiasta  
“Papà voglio continuare ad allenarmi perché così possiamo passare più tempo insieme…anche se la cosa del vero amore non credo sia corretta!”, ammisi perplessa qualche minuto dopo. Ero innamorata di Dean e Hook era solo un caro amico.  
“Amy prima o poi riuscirai anche se a malincuore ad ammettere che il tuo cuore appartiene a quel pirata perché è fondamentale per non esplodere”, spiego lui calmo anche se vedevo che la cosa non gli piaceva. Lui e Hook erano ancora sull’ascia di guerra. Non credo sarebbero mai diventati amici.  
“Papà siamo solo amici…sarà sicuramente un errore…non possiamo allenarci senza avere il problema del bastone. Posso provare a contenermi senza”, ribattei testarda  
 “Va bene. Faremo una prova!”, affermò lui in modo criptico. Sapevo che non ero riuscita a convincerlo totalmente e che stava cercando di mettermi alla prova, ma gli farò vedere che potevo farcela.  
“Dove e quando?”, chiesi io elettrizzata di mettermi alla prova.  
“Domani pomeriggio nello stesso luogo dell’altra volta!”  
“Va bene. Grazie papà!”, dissi sorridendo.  
Ero felice di aver avuto una seconda possibilità di stare con lui. Avremmo recuperato il tempo perso. Non permetterò a nessuno di separarci di nuovo. Non volevo perderlo di nuovo. Avevo ritrovato il mio vero padre  e questo mi riempiva il cuore di gioia. Ero riuscita a riunire la famiglia, nonostante mancasse ancora mia madre. Lei era ancora avvolta dal mistero, ma avrei trovato pure lei. Ne ero certa.  
   
**18 Gennaio 2015**  
   
Il giorno dopo mi feci trovare davanti alla casa. Ero carica e concentrata. Mio padre arrivò poco dopo e notai subito che aveva un espressione seria in volto. Non appena cercai di avvicinarmi a lui non ebbi il tempo di fare tre passi che mi attaccò con una  palla di fuoco che riuscì a schivare spostandomi a sinistra  
“Ah cominciamo subito!”, dissi prima di far nascere una pianta dal terreno sotto i suoi piedi che iniziò a attorcigliarsi intorno a lui in modo da mobilizzarlo. Lui però se ne liberò subito. Era forte, ma non mi sarei arresa. Dovevo solo sfruttare il mio potenziale.  
“Tutto qua quello che sai fare…in effetti il bastone non dovrebbe servirti, anzi forse non hai abbastanza potere per difendere le persone che ami. Tutto sommato forse Zelena non l’hai sconfitta perché ti sei fatta battere da lei!”, ribattè lui freddo provocandomi.  
Non mi piacevano le sue parole perchè avrei voluto batterla per fargliela pagare per quello che aveva fatto alla mia famiglia. Non c’ero riuscita non perché non avevo le forze, ma perché avevo ceduto ai sentimenti. Per salvare Dean ero caduta nella sua trappola.  
Iniziai a sentire una forza dentro di me aumentare minuto dopo minuto. Le mani cominciarono a fremere. Il battito cardiaco ad accelerare. Non doveva dirmi quelle parole, sapeva che sarei disposta a qualsiasi cosa per salvare le persone che amo. Sapevo che lo stava facendo apposta, ma una parte di me voleva fargliela pagare per quelle parole. Era difficile tenerla a bada, infatti pochi attimi un’onda di energia magica estremamente forte uscì dal mio corpo colpendo tutto quello che mi era intorno. Non l’avevo controllata. Le mie emozioni avevano preso il sopravvento.  
Caddi in ginocchio senza forze. Consumare tanta magia era estenuante.  
Alzai lo sguardo per cercare mio padre sperando che in qualche modo fosse riuscito a schivare il mio corpo. Notai che la casa stava per crollare, alcune assi di legno erano cadute, altre erano traballanti, mentre gli alberi vicino non avevano avuto la sua stessa fortuna. Erano tutti spezzati per terra.  
Sgranai gli occhi. Era successo di nuovo, anche quando stavo combattendo contro me stessa era successo la medesima cosa, ma questa volta speravo di poter riuscire mantenere il controllo.  
“Ti avevo detto che non è semplice. Ti sono bastate poche parole per farti esplodere”, disse mio padre che apparve al mio fianco.  
“Non capisco… perché non ce l'ho fatta?…non avrei dovuto credere a quelle parole… non avrei dovuto…far prevalere la rabbia”, affermai scioccata continuando a guardarmi intorno.  
“Perché sei ancora instabile. Il potere che possiedi è enorme. Deve essere canalizzato per poi stabilizzarlo ed è difficile riuscirci. Quando poi non controlli le tue emozioni la situazione  diventa ancora più complicata perché liberi una quantità di magia tale da distruggere tutto”, spiegò lui porgendomi la mano.  
“Riproviamoci! Non voglio arrendermi. Controllerò le mie emozioni!”, ripetei alzandomi a fatica da terra.  
“Sei testarda, non vuoi arrenderti.  Sai che avremo lo stesso risultato di prima, ma  ti farò provare un ultima volta. Fidati però che non sarà così semplice!”, ribattè lui severo prima di schioccare le dita. In pochi attimi apparve Hook in piedi con le braccia dietro la schiena e immobile di fronte a me. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno soffermandosi su di me e poi su mio padre. Era confuso. Non capiva che cosa stava succedendo e pure io ero non riuscivo a capire cosa avesse in mente mio padre, ma non ebbi il tempo di pensarci che lui agii Vidi Hook cadere per terra annaspando. Si contorceva dal dolore.  
“Papà …stai esagerando…”, dissi iniziando a preoccuparmi e avvicinandomi a loro.  
“Devi imparare a proteggere le persone che ami senza ucciderle con il tuo potere!”, disse lui continuando a tenere la mano in alto verso Hook.  
Dovevo fermarlo, ma evitando di  esplodere. Era difficile mantenere il controllo, perché una forza dentro di me voleva uscire di nuovo ad ogni costo. Il mio corpo sembrava non reagisse secondo i miei comandi. La rabbia ritornò a galla e voleva venire fuori.  
Senza che me  ne accorgessi alzai le braccia e le puntai verso mio padre. Dovevo fermarlo. Stavo per prepararmi all’attacco quando una vocina dentro di me iniziò a ripetere  
 

_Devi proteggere le persone che ami senza ucciderle con il tuo potere_

   
Non potevo fare del male a mio padre per salvare Hook. Stavo per ritornare ad avere l’autocrontrollo quando sentì un urlo straziante di Hook e fu in quel momento che la rabbia esplose liberando una grossa forza magica.  Notai subito due fumi andare verso mio padre, ma non vidi altro perché svenni poco dopo.  
Mi risvegliai di colpo nel mio letto. L’ultima cosa che mi ricordavo era che stavo combattendo contro mio padre ed Hook era in pericolo. Venni pervasa dal panico. Speravo con tutta me stessa di non averli feriti se non peggio. Dovevo sapere che cosa era successo. Dovevo sentire la sua voce. Presi subito il telefono sul comodino e notai dalla finestra che era già diventato buio.  
 

_Quanto avevo dormito, perché mi trovavo in camera e che cosa era successo?_

 

Domande che iniziarono a martellarmi in testa. Avevo bisogno di risposte. Il cellulare di Hook stava continuando a suonare e ad ogni squillo l’ansia aumentava.  
_“Amy? Ti sei svegliata?”, domandò lui dopo il quinto squillo._  
“Che è successo? Stai bene? Mio padre sta bene?”, domandai a raffica  
_“Stai calma. Io sto bene e anche tuo padre. Non ricordi perché ti sei sforzata troppo….hai usato troppo potere…”, rispose lui in modo molto vago._  
“Cosa mi stai nascondendo Killian?”  
_“Amy… ti posso dire solo una cosa. E’ difficile per me ammetterlo…ma dovresti dare ascolto al coccodrillo…devi usare quel bastone perché se no potresti ferire non solo gli altri, ma anche te stessa”, rispose lui dopo qualche secondo di pausa._  
Sentivo dal suo tono di voce che era preoccupato. Non volevo che lo coinvolgesse. Non volevo farlo preoccupare e soprattutto usarlo come “cavia” dei miei allenamenti.  
“Non posso usarlo Killian….io sono innamorata di Dean …e tu sei un caro amico ormai lo sai”, ammisi sentendo le guance avvampare.  
_“Cosa centra questo?”, chiese lui dubbioso._  
“Mio padre non ti ha raccontato la storia del bastone?”, domandai scioccata. Mi ero appena data la zappa sui piedi da sola.   
_“No…e la prima volta che sento questa cosa… mi spieghi che cosa c’entro io?”, domandò lui incuriosito._  
Ormai non avevo scampo avrei dovuto dirgli la verità. Non sapevo come avrebbe reagito. Avrei dovuto pensare prima di parlare.  
“Il bastone funziona correttamente solo se io….riuscissi ad accettare che tu sia il mio vero amore….ma sappiamo che non è così per questo non posso usarlo”, risposi velocemente. Sentivo le gote avvampare. Mi sentivo in imbarazzo a parlare di questo argomento con lui. Un conto era respingerlo, un altro e rivelargli che secondo un bastone noi due eravamo veramente destinati a stare insieme.  
_“Vero amore?”, domandò lui sorpreso._  
_“_ Si esatto, ma sicuramente ci sarà stato un errore!”, risposi fissando fuori dalla finestra. Stava diventando una situazione ancora più complicata. Era già difficile da affrontare, ora invece era peggiorata. Gli avevo appena dato delle false speranze.   
_“Capisco…te l’ho già detto Amy…io attenderò fino a che conquisterò il tuo cuore, anche se ora sei ancora legata a Dean!”, rispose lui calmo._.

“Mi spieghi che cosa è successo? Ho un vuoto e vorrei ricordare?”, domandai cambiando discorso. Non volevo continuare a discutere su un argomento che per me era sbagliato alla base.  
_“Hai attaccato tuo padre con una scia di fumo bianca e nera. E’riuscito appena in tempo a farci teletrasportare in un punto più sicuro….Hai sprigionato una tale forza che dopo sei svenuta perché non avevi più energie…per questo devi usarlo!”, spiegò lui inquieto._  
“Non ho ferito nessuno…per fortuna…”, asserì più tranquilla.  
_“Amy ti prego ascoltami…ho visto che cosa può provocare il tuo potere ora che è libero …ti prego se continuerai così potresti farti del male…”, ribattè lui agitato_  
“Stai tranquillo so badare a me stessa. Non mi succederà nulla. Non devo solo far prevalere la parte oscura!”, dissi cercando di confortarlo.  
_“Lo so…ma non voglio perderti…quindi stai attenta!”, ammise alla fine sconsolato._  
“Lo farò, tranquillo!”, risposi prima di riattaccare. Sarei dovuta andare a parlare con mio padre. Non doveva usare Hook come cavia. Aveva esagerato. La prima volta aveva cercato di provocarmi utilizzando sempre Hook. Diventavo così fragile se pensavo a lui? No sarebbe successo con tutte le persone che amavo.  
All’improvviso sentì il suono dell’arrivo di un messaggio. Era di Bea. Lo aprì e lo lessi  
   
_Ciao Amy se ti va stiamo per fare una cena tutti insieme. C’è anche nostro padre. Fammi sapere se ti va di venire._  
   
Era un ottima idea. Gli risposi che sarei andata. Mi cambiai e mi diressi subito a casa di Bea. Non appena entrai però vidi che c’era anche Hook. Rimasi scioccata nel vederlo nella stanza insieme a Bea, Emma, Henry e mio padre.  
“Buonasera!”, affermai non appena entrai.  
“So che te lo stai chiedendo. L’ho invitato io, perché ormai fa parte della famiglia!”, disse Bea sorridendo.  
"Si tranquilo...avevi ragione ...ho tolto il muro e ora ci frequentiamo di nuovo!", replicai sotto voce. Effettivamente ora che ero tornata a parlare con lui mi sentivo meglio, ma sapevo che non potevo continuare a tenere due piedi in una scarpa. "Beh sei durata più di quanto avessi pensato!", replicò lui divertito. "Sei veramente simpatico, lo sai!", risposi dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. "Lo so!", ribattè lui facendo l'occhiolino “Vorrei parlare con papà in privato prima di cenare!”, replicai tornando seria.  
“Ok vi lasciamo da soli!”, disse Bea sorridendo prima di andare in cucina seguita da Emma e Hook.  
“Di cosa mi vuoi parlare?”, domandò lui prima di sedersi sul divano.  
“Perché hai usato Killian? Papà hai esagerato…un conto e usare solo le parole, ma lui direttamente ….è stato troppo…”, spiegai io mettendomi al suo fianco.  
“Semplice tu vuoi controllare  i poteri, per prima cosa devi imparare a controllare le emozioni e lui era il più adatto per poter riuscire nell’ “impresa””  
“Si ma gli hai fatto del male!”, ribattei alzando leggermente il tono di voce e contemporaneamente iniziò a traballare tutto  
“Non lo avrei ne ferito ne ucciso, ma mi dispiace ..certe volte …userò metodi un po’ duri”, ripetè lui appoggiando una mano sulla spalla cercando di calmarmi. Regina mi aveva avvisato che lui era un maestro diverso da lei. Severo e duro.   
“Va bene, basta che non ricapiti. Troveremo un altro modo per controllare i miei poteri!”  
“Ah proposito… non so se riusciremo a tenere a bada la tua magia senza il bastone, soprattutto quando entrano in gioco i sentimenti. Abbiamo fatto vari tentativi su vari livelli e non abbiamo avuton buon risultato. Stavi per ucciderci tutti Amy… per non parlare del fumo è quello che mi preoccupa di più…”, ribattè lui inquieto.  
“Perché ti preoccupa?”, domandai angosciata.  
“Credevo di potercela fare…credevo di controllare ….”, rispose agitato prima di essere interrotto da Bea.  
“Volevo avvisarvi che è pronto…scusate si vi ho interrotto!”, affermò Bea spuntando fuori dalla porta.  
“Arriviamo Bea!”, rispose Rumple ancora leggermente turbato.  
Lui annuì prima di ritornare in cucina.  
“Mi spieghi di cosa stai parlando?” domandai velocemente stringendo il suo braccio destro  
“Meglio se ne parliamo dopo…”, ribadì lui fermandosi e voltandosi verso di me.  
“No…basta rimandare. Papà ti prego voglio sapere che cosa mi sta succedendo!”, replicai mettendomi davanti a lui.  
“Va bene!", asserì girandosi completamente verso di me poi aggiunse: "Quando eri in un mondo dove la magia …la nostra magia non funzionava il tuo conflitto era messo …diciamo in pausa, anche se ho saputo che il tuo cuore non è messo bene. Non voglio sapere che cosa hai fatto per renderlo in quello stato, ma importa solo fermare il conflitto delle due magie che hanno iniziato a lottare…da quando hai combattuto contro te stessa… Luce e oscurità si sono risvegliate e stanno cercando di prevalere una sull'altra e per questo che quando hai attaccato te stessa i fumi erano di due colori diversi. Pensavo di poterti aiutare senza farti preoccupare costruendoti quel bastone che a quanto pare sembra essere l'unico modo per far si che tu mantenga la tua oscurità sotto controllo. Hai voluto provare a mantenere a bada emozioni da sola, ma Amy non ce l'hai fatta. Ci avevo sperato che potessi farcela, ma il tuo potere è molto forte, più di quanto avessi previsto. Ora quindi dobbiamo assolutamente farti usare il bastone per non far prevalere le tue emozioni soprattutto quelle negative peerchè se dovessero prevalere intensificherai il fumo nero che rappresenta la tua parte oscura sovrastando di conseguenza la parte bianca che corrisponde alla tua luce.  Per questo che ti sto dicendo che è complesso gestire la tua magia… e per questo che ho creato quel bastone perché questo oggetto oltre a controllare i poteri può  tentare di non far prevalere la tua rabbia, la frustrazione e la voglia di vendetta e di conseguenza potrebbe rallentare la tua possibile trasformazione… ”, spiegò lui con calma anche se sapevo che era preoccupato.  
“E’ dura affrontare tutto questo…”,replicai passando una mano tra i capelli. In effetti avevo notato che molto spesso la rabbia prevaleva sulle altre emozioni, ma non pensavo che potesse essere così pericoloso.  
“Lo so Amy, ma c’è sempre una soluzione. Te lo prometto farò di tutto per fare in modo che non ti accada nulla!”, rispose lui prima di abbracciarmi.  
“Lo spero…”, dissi facendo un sorriso amaro prima di andare in cucina. Questa volta non fuggì. Questa volta rimasi con le persone che amavo.


	11. The book

**Capitolo 11: The book**

 

Dopo aver salutato tutti uscì e mi diressi verso il parco giochi. Era diventato il luogo dove andavo a riflettere. Ci andavo da sola, ma spesso capitava che mi raggiungeva Hook. Un posto dove Hook ed io avevamo passato molto tempo a parlare, ma anche sfogare i nostri tormenti. Come le altre volte mi sedetti sull’altalena che era gelida, ma non mi importava perchè avevo bisogno di questo posto. Avevo bisogno di riflettere su quello che mi stava succedendo e sulle informazioni che mi aveva dato mio padre. Nonostante continuassero a ripetermi che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per fare in modo che io non diventi un mostro, io avevo paura. Paura di trasformarmi in Darkone. Paura di uccidere le persone che amavo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a farmi passare questa sensazione. Solo io dovevo cercare un modo per superare questo ostacolo. Io dovevo trovare un modo per mettere fine a questo conflitto senza essere posseduti dall’oscurità. Io dovevo allenarmi. Io dovevo imparare a diventare fredda e non essere vendicativa. Io dovevo imparare a non essere impulsiva. Ero consapevole che sarà dura farcela perché non riuscivo a pensare razionalmente quando vedevo che veniva fatto del male alle persone che amavo. Era una situazione complicata.  
“Ehi come stai, Amy?”, domandò una voce alle mie spalle. Sapevo chi era. Anche questa volta era venuto a cercarmi e questa volta forse avevo bisogno della sua sola presenza. Io dovevo farcela a superare questo ostacolo, ma ero felice che avevo il suo sostegno.   
“Bene…”  
“Si vede..Sei preoccupata per le parole di tuo padre?”, domandò lui sedendosi sull’altalena vicino a me.  
“Ho solo un conflitto interiore in cui potrebbe prevalere la mia parte malvagia portandomi a diventare un vero mostro..no non sono preoccupata” risposi sarcastica guardando lo scivolo di fronte a me.  
“Beh tuo padre ti allenerà…”  
“Si io ce la metterò tutta. Mi allenerò costantemente e cercherò di far prevalere determinate emozioni…ma comunque c' è sempre una vocina nella mia testa che continua a ripetere ma se nonostante i miei vari tentativi di non cedere non fossero abbastanza…se alla fine mi trasformerò che succederà? Non voglio rendere vano il sacrificio di mia madre. Lei non voleva che avessi questo problema. Lei ha provato a salvarmi e io invece che ho fatto? Ho cominciato questa cavolo di lotta facendo preoccupare tutti. Forse dovrei tornare nel mio mondo così potremmo risolvere il problema. Oltre il confine la magia non funziona e in questo modo non rischierei la mia vita e la vostra.”, affermai alzandomi. Perché non ci avevo pensato subito? Era vero fuori dal confine non ci sarebbe stato questo problema. Ero stata una stupida  
“Te ne vuoi andare?”, domandò lui agitato  
“Pensaci, fuori io potrei mettere in stand bye la mia situazione complicata”, risposi fissando la luna piena che stava splendendo in cielo. Era la scelta più giusta, anche se avrei abbandonato la mia famiglia e lui. Avrei sofferto però almeno li avrei lasciati al sicuro.  
“Non volevi passare più tempo con la tua famiglia e non volevi cercare tua madre?”, chiese lui venendo al mio fianco.  
“Si hai ragione, però non lo so Killian…la priorità non è prevenire di danneggiarvi? Andando oltre al confine voi sarete al sicuro”  
“No la priorità è la tua felicità. Se tu desideri stare con la tua famiglie e cercare tua madre allora fai di tutto per passare più tempo con loro. Non ti preoccupare per noi , anche perchè te l'ho già detto farò tutto in mio potere per non farti diventare quel mostro”, disse lui dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Si forse hai ragione…scusa tutte queste notizie mi hanno sconvolto e stavo cercando la strada più semplice...”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo  
“Non ti preoccupare. Ora hai bisogno di dormire e riposare. Domani mattina se vuoi ti posso aiutare con le ricerche di tua madre”, replicò lui mettendosi di fronte a me.  
“Grazie Killian per esserci sempre soprattutto quando ho queste “crisi” . Non so come potrei fare senza il tuo conforto”  
“Io ci sarò sempre non te ne dimenticare!”  
Annuì  
   
**5 Febbraio 2015**  
   
L’appuntamento che avevo preso con Dean fu purtroppo rimandato perché mi aveva detto che avevano trovato una pista per togliere il marchio, quindi non volevo che interrompesse le sue ricerche per me. Non appena avrà risolto il suo problema saremmo riusciti a rivederci.  
Io invece in questi giorni oltre a tentare a migliorare a combattere grazie alle lezioni di mio padre cercando di avere un equilibrio tra le mie due parti, avevo iniziato insieme a Hook e Belle a fare le ricerche su mia madre. Non volevo arrendermi. Volevo credere che ci potesse essere una piccola percentuale che lei potesse essere sopravvissuta allo scontro.  Dovevo essere positiva.  
Quella mattina eravamo in biblioteca. Ormai nelle ultime settimane c'ero venuta spesso, ma al momento non avevamo trovato molto, ma dopo un paio di ore di ricerche Belle trovò dei libri interessanti riguardanti al mondo delle fate tra cui Axina, mia madre. Molte cose però me l’aveva già dette mio padre, anche se qui c’erano molti più dettagli.  
 “Si è più o meno quello che mi ha detto mio padre…”, dissi afflitta chiudendo l'ennesimo volume  
"Tranquilla Ams troveremo le risposte alle tue domande", asserì Hook appoggiando la mano sulla spalla. “Amy ho trovato un diario…credo sia di tua madre”, ribattè Belle spuntando di nuovo fuori all’improvviso.  
“Bene passamelo che lo leggo” , ribattei entusiasta. Ora forse avrò le informazioni che stavo cercando da giorni. Era il suo diario doveva per forza esserci qualche notizia su che cosa le era successo, ma purtroppo dopo averlo sfogliato tutto non c’era scritto nulla di nuovo. Era interrotto al giorno prima dello scontro contro l’altra fata. Ero affranta, non stavo riuscendo a trovare nulla .  
“Anche se non c’è niente di nuovo, grazie lo stesso Belle mi hai dato qualcosa di importante. Ora ho almeno qualcosa di mia madre.”, dichiarai emozionata all’improvviso tenendo il diario stretto tra le braccia. Lo avrei messo al sicuro e non appena avrei avuto un momento libero lo avrei letto perchè era un modo per conoscerla, anche se indirettamente  
“Sono contenta di averlo trovato, comunque se invece provassimo a chiedere a Henry, forse nel suo libro delle favole potrebbe esserci sua madre”, affermò Belle gentile  
“Hai ragione”, confermò Hook girandosi verso di lei  
“Aspettate di che cosa state parlando?” domandai confusa guardando entrambi.   
“Henry ha un libro che raccoglie le nostre storie  nella Foresta Incantata”,  ribadì Hook dopo aver chiuso un altro volume  
“Mi piacerebbe leggerlo”, confermai io felice.  
“Domani allora andiamo a chiedere a Henry se può farcelo vedere”  
Annuì  
   
**6 Febbraio 2015**  
   
Nel pomeriggio Hook mi accompagnò a casa di Snow perchè dopo aver chiamato Bea per sapere quando potevamo passare per andare a trovarli ci avevano invitato a casa della suocera il giorno dopo la telefonata perchè erano tutti riuniti dai Charmings ed erano entusiasti di una rimpatriata. Noi avevamo accettato. Bea però purtroppo non sarebbe stato con noi perchè doveva fare delle commissioni. Gli avrei telefonato appena sarei rimasta da sola.  
Snow ci fece accomodare subito nel loro loft che era piccolo , ma molto accogliente. Non appena entrai vidi Emma che stava parlando amabilmente con suo padre, mentre Henry stava scendendo le scale.   
Ci riunimmo intorno al tavolo nero e di metallo della cucina e Snow appena ci sedemmo offrì a tutti una tazza calda di tea nero con una fetta di torta al cioccolato.  
“Scusate l’intrusione, però avrei una richiesta da farvi”, dissi dopo aver bevuto un sorso della bevanda scura.  
“Che cosa?”, chiese Emma gentilmente.  
“Killian mi ha informato che Henry possiede un libro speciale dove ci siete tutti voi e quindi abbiamo pensato se potevamo guardarlo in modo da scoprire se c’era qualche notizia su mia madre”, affermai titubante.  
“Certo che possiamo imprestartelo. Te lo vado a prendere”, ribadì Henry entusiasta appoggiando la forchetta sporca di cioccolato sul tavolo e poi andò al piano di sopra.  
Mentre aspettavamo il ritorno di Henry raccontai che cosa mi aveva raccontato mio padre e quello che avevo letto sul suo diario  riguardo mia madre. Era solo una parte della storia, perà in poche pagine avevo già capito come era mia madre e quanto in realtà ci assomigliassimo. Eravamo entrambe testarde e combattive. Entrambe avremmo fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvare le persone a noi care. Nonostante avessi letto ogni cosa su di lei, tranne il diario che lo avrei sfogliato con calma, volevo conoscerla ad ogni costo.  
“E’ la stessa cosa che abbiamo fatto io e Snow. Abbiamo teletrasportato Emma nel mondo reale per salvarla dal maleficio scagliato da Regina”, affermò all’improvviso Charming interrompendomi.  
 “Henry invece mi portò qui a Storybrook perché era convinto che ero in grado di spezzare il maleficio di Regina, ma riuscì a farcela solamente quando ho iniziato a credere nella magia”, aggiunse Emma guardando il figlio che nel frattempo era tornato di sotto.  
“Henry sei stato veramente coraggioso. Non è da tutti affrontare un viaggio da solo a quell’età”, dissi dolcemente dopo che si era riseduto con un volume enorme tra le braccia  
“Vero, grazie anche a lui se siamo qui a parlare tutti insieme”, ribadì David entusiasta scompigliandogli i capelli  
“Quindi devo ringraziare te se ho conosciuto mio padre e mio fratellastro”, affermai felice  
“Si scusa e me non mi menzioni?”, domandò offeso Hook.  
“Si ovvio pure tu”, risposi sorridendo girandomi verso di lui.  
“Siete veramente adorabili. Credo che grazie a te che Hook possa riuscire a percorrere la strada della redenzione”, ribadì Snow guardandoci entrambi.   
Io arrossì violentemente, poi dopo qualche secondo dissi imbarazzata: “Grazie Snow. Si lui nel profondo è un animo buono. Ha fatto azioni crudeli lo ammetto, ma ora sono sicura che non ricadrà nell’oscurità. Entrambi riusciremo a non cedere”.  
Ero stata troppo smielata  e mi ero esposta un po’ troppo, però era vero. Entrambi avevamo un passato oscuro ed entrambi eravamo avvolti dall’oscurità, ma insieme forse potevamo far vincere la luce. Entrambi avremmo vinto questa battaglia.   
“Si vede che con lei sei un uomo diverso”, ammise Emma con tono  gentile  
"Si è vero. Lei è riuscita a far emergere una parte di me che avevo sepolto sotto il desiderio di vendetta per molto tempo. Sono stato molto fortunato!", asserì lui orgoglioso girandosi verso di me. “Sono stata fortuna pure io a incontrarti!", confermai io felice.  
   
Dopo averli salutati Hook ed io andammo alla Jolly Roger. Ci sedemmo subito sul suo letto e iniziammo a sfogliare il libro. Ero troppo curiosa di leggere le loro storie. Volevo vedere come erano e se erano tanto diversi da come li avevo conosciuti io. Non appena lo aprì finalmente vidi come era fatta la Foresta Incantata e tutti gli abitanti di Storybrook.   
Regina era veramente malvagia e spietata. Aveva ucciso molte persone solo perché non le dicevano il luogo in cui si nascondeva Snow. Lei voleva trovarla a tutti i costi e farla soffrire perchè la reputava responsabile della morte del suo ragazzo. Snow infatti da piccola non era riuscita a mantenere un segreto riguardante la relazione di Regina con un ragazzo di nome Daniel, infatti poco tempo dopo lo aveva rivelato alla persona sbagliata, cioè la madre di Regina stessa. In tutta questa storia la colpevole non era Snow perchè era solo una bambina.  
Regina però voleva così tanto vendicarsi di Snow che era persino arrivata a prendere il cuore del padre per poter fare il sortilegio. Il cuore dell’unica persona che le era stato sempre accanto, ma nonostante ciò lei lo aveva comunque ucciso. Ora però per fortuna era riuscita a tornare buona grazie anche a Henry. Il suo amore per lui l’aveva trasformata da cattiva a eroe. L’amore era veramente una forza incredibile.  
La madre di Regina invece era stata molto più crudele rispetto alla figlia. Era spietata e una vera manipolatrice. Il suo unico pensiero era il potere e per ottenerlo aveva persino ucciso il fidanzato  di Regina davanti ai suoi occhi solo perché non lo accettava come pretendente, questo solo perchè Daniel non era nobile. Cora aveva così costretto Regina a sposare il padre di Snow per poterla far diventare così a tutti gli effetti una vera regina, andando però contro il desiderio della figlia che voleva essere solo libera. Infatti fin da piccola l’aveva sempre manipolata psicologicamente. Voleva a tutti costi che Regina facesse quello che voleva lei. Le importava solo della propria felicità. Regina però qualche anno dopo la morte di Daniel si ribellò ed riuscii a spedirla nel paese delle Meraviglie grazie anche all’aiuto di Rumple.  
Hook invece era una persona completamente diversa da come era ora, infatti sembrava menefreghista. Pensava solo a se stesso e il suo unico obiettivo era  vendicare Milah, ma nel farlo non gli importava se qualcuno si facesse del male. Dopo la morte della sua amata aveva ucciso molte persone sia per sfizio sia per ottenere quello che desiderava come aveva fatto Regina, in effetti lor due si assomigliavano molto. Ora per fortuna era diverso. Era cambiato. Ero felice di averlo aiutato in questo percorso per la redenzione.  
Mio padre infine era un mostro, assomigliava molto a Crowley. Tutti e due facevano patti ed  in entrambi i casi c’era sempre un prezzo da pagare. Prima di diventare l’oscuro però era anche una brava persona anche se codarda, poi però si fece ossessionare dal potere come mi aveva già raccontato mio fratello.  
Aveva perso molte persone, Bea, mia madre e persino Belle perché era stata rinchiusa da Regina in una stanza di un manicomio per ventotto anni e aveva fatto credere a Rumple che lei era morta. Per fortuna, dopo la rottura del sortilegio, grazie all’aiuto di Jefferson cioè il MadHatter era riuscito a ritrovarla.  
A un certo punto iniziai a leggere l’incontro tra mio padre e mia madre. La loro storia combaciava con quello che mi aveva detto Rumple. Erano teneri e si vedeva che si amavano, però effettivamente erano agli antipodi. Sembravano la notte e il giorno. Luce e ombra.  
Arrivata al punto dell’apertura del portale la storia questa volta continuava. Finalmente avrei scoperto che cosa le era successo, ma avevo paura del finale. Avevo paura di continuare la lettura, però con forza andai avanti a leggere.  
Mia madre aprì il portale con me in braccio, però prima di saltare fummo attaccate da un’altra fata. Lei decise per evitare che venissi ferita dallo scontro di mettermi nell’apertura che si era creata nel suolo. Il problema che attaccando il suo avversario non riuscii ad attraversare il varco con me, così io andai nel mondo reale mentre lei dovette affrontare una lunga battaglia. Lo scontro fu violento, ma per fortuna alla fine mia madre la sconfisse. Era ferita, ma con la magia riuscii a curare almeno le ferite più grave. Iniziò subito a vagare nella foresta nascondendosi per non farsi trovare dalle altre fate.   
Dopo aver vagato alla ricerca di un posto sicuro dove poter vivere un giorno trovò in una locanda isolata a nord della Foresta Incantata un uomo che le diede la possibilità di avere un passaggio verso un mondo lontano dal loro mondo. Un posto che non era sorvegliato dalle fate.   
Sul libro dopo l'incontro con quell'uomo non c’era scritto più nulla, quindi non sapevo dove si era diretta o dove si trovasse in questo momento e soprattutto se era ancora viva. Mi sentivo abbattuta. Avevo scoperto poco.  
“Secondo me è viva, dobbiamo solo sapere dove è finita”, affermò Hook non appena chiusi il libro.  
“Ci sto sperando Killian”, dissi tristemente appoggiando il volume sul materasso   
“Beh ora sappiamo molto di più rispetto a ieri, quindi non dobbiamo scoraggiarci. Sono certo che prima o poi sapremo anche il luogo dove è stata portata”, ribadì entusiasta.  
“Già... comunque bello questo libro. Tu prima che diventassi pirata eri davvero affascinante. Eri quasi "angelico"”, dichiarai ridendo voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Angelico?”, chiese lui dubbioso.  
“Si..sembravi un bravo ragazzo.. e poi usavi più colori”, affermai facendo l'occhiolino. Mi piaceva il look "total black", ma dovevo ammettere che la divisa della marina gli donava parecchio perchè metteva in risalto i suoi occhi azzurri.  
Hook stava per rispondere quando venne interrotto dal mio cellulare che iniziò a squillare. Era Sam. Dovevo rispondere anche perchè poteva essere importante.  
 “Ciao Sam”, dissi appena accettai la chiamata.  
_“Ciao Amy  spero di non disturbare, ma volevo informarti che abbiamo trovato un modo per togliere il marchio, però ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”, affermò Sam criptico._  
“Certo, cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
_“Te lo posso spiegare a voce anche perché ti devo far vedere delle cose”, disse Sam serio_  
“Certo. Non vedo l’ora di rivedervi”  
_“Ci sono solo io, Dean è con Cass per svolgere un piccolo caso vicino al covo”, rispose dolcemente_  
“Ok, allora ti aspetto nello stesso posto dell’altra volta. Avvertimi quando stai per arrivare”, replicai gentilmente. Dovevo ammettere che c’ero rimasta un po’ male per il fatto che non sarebbe venuto perché sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per stare insieme, ma speravo comunque di riuscire a riunirci il prima possibile perchè volevo informarlo su quello che avevo scoperto riguardo mia madre e volevo stare con lui da soli.  
_“Dovrei arrivare domani per l’ora di cena”_  
“Va bene a domani!”                 
Dopo aver salutato Sam riattaccai. Finalmente avevamo avuto un'ottima notizia. Saremmo riusciti a salvarlo perchè sapevo che Sam sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualsiasi cosa che gli avrebbero permesso di eliminare una volta per tutte il marchio. Lui nelle ricerche era il più bravo, mentre io ero più l’hacker del gruppo. Ero anche molto abile ed molto portata, infatti fin da piccola avevo imparato a usare il pc. In poco tempo diventai un esperta di programmazione e delle sicurezza informatica, infatti riuscivo a penetrare velocemente e abusivamente nelle reti di calcolatori per poter utilizzare i loro dati e informazioni.  
“Quando arriva?”, chiese Hook improvvisamente  
“Domani sera. Ha trovato qualcosa per salvare Dean” risposi felice.  
“Bene!”  
"Non ti preoccupare non cambio idea. Rimarrò comunque qua", ribattei appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Sapevo che aveva il timore che io potessi andarmene da un momento all'altro. Per un momento avevo avuto questo impulso per non essere un peso per loro, ma riflettendoci a mente fredda non potevo lasciare Storybrook perchè ormai era diventata la mia casa dove avevo tutta la mia famiglia che avevo cercato per anni e non potevo abbandonarli. Mi piaceva passare il tempo sia con mio fratello che con mio padre. Amavo le chiacchierate e anche le discussioni con Bea e gli allenamenti con mio padre. L'addestramento con lui era sempre molto duro e nonostante mi stessi impegnando non riuscivo ancora a equilibrare perfettamente le due parti perché non ce la facevo a rimanere fredda nei combattimenti. La mia impulsività mi sovrastava quasi sempre. Il bastone ci avevo rinunciato a usarlo perchè non funzionava e non dipendeva da me. Ne ero certa. Volevo però sperare che con il tempo sarei migliorata al tal punto da non aver problemi con la mia parte oscura. Dovevo farcela perchè c'era troppo in ballo.  
   
**7 Febbraio 2015**  
   
Poco dopo il tramonto mi arrivò un messaggio di Sam che mi informava che stava arrivando. Avevo deciso di andare da sola, ma alla fine Hook venne comunque insieme a me verso il confine. Sicuramente con l'assenza di Dean poteva stare con noi e darmi il suo sostegno.   
Sam non appena ci vide ci salutò e io andai subito ad abbracciarlo. Mi mancava pure lui. Sam ed io parlavamo molto soprattutto quando Dean ed io litigavamo oppure quando ero triste per la questione della mia famiglia. Ero un amico prezioso che avevo messo da parte. Non era giusto. Dovevo fare qualcosa per non spezzare questo bellissimo rapporto.   
Hook ci propose di andare a parlare sulla nave e noi accettammo subito anche perchè lì nessuno ci avrebbe interrotto. Non appena fummo sotto coperta Hook ci offrì una birra, mentre lui si prese la sua solita fiaschetta con il rum.  
Non appena fummo seduti al tavolo nella cabina di Hook gli raccontai nel dettaglio tutto quello che era successo dall’ultima volta che lo avevo visto, anche il problema della mia magia, evitando il discorso del bastone, Zelena e la questione ancora irrisolta di mia madre.  
“Mi dispiace che Dean sia stato coinvolto nel conflitto. Dovevo stare più attenta..!”, ammisi dispiaciuta  
“Non ti preoccupare. Da quanto mi ha raccontato Dean sei tu quella che ha rischiato di più, però sono  felice che alla fine si sia risolto tutto! Sono anche convinto che riuscirai a trovare tua madre”, ribadì lui sorridendo  
 “Lo spero. Cosa hai trovato?”, chiesi curiosa per cambiare anche discorso.  
“Abbiamo trovato questo libro che apparteneva a una vecchia strega. Qui ci sono tutti i modi per creare o annullare incantesimi. Il problema che per capirlo bisogna decodificare un codice e tu sei la più brava in questo. Sei l’unica che può capirci qualcosa. Ti devo avvisare però che se accetterai ti potrei mettere in pericolo, perché il libro lo sta cercando un gruppo di persone pericolose”, affermò Sam angosciato fissando il bicchiere ormai vuoto  
“Chi lo vuole avere?”, domandai seria  
“La famiglia dei  Frankenstein. Sono spietati  e non si fermeranno fino a che non lo riavranno, quindi se accetterai devi promettermi che starai attenta”, disse Sam grave alzando il viso  
“Tranquillo qui il libro è al sicuro. Io so badare a me stessa, lo sai. Ce la metterò tutta per decifrarlo nel minor tempo possibile”, risposi sorridendo, poi aggiunsi: “ Quando ho finito ve lo mando via e-mail?”  
“No meglio se vengo a prendere il libro. Sei sicura di volerlo fare?”, domandò Sam preoccupato apoggiando una mano sulla mia  
“Ovvio! Per salvare Dean farei qualsiasi cosa. A proposito come sta? Avrei voluto vederlo perché un  mi manca ”  
“Male…sta sempre peggio. Diventa sempre più pericoloso, riesce a malapena a controllare il  suo bisogno di uccidere. Grazie però a te sta cercando in tutti modi di non cedere completamente. Se fosse stato libero sono certo sarebbe venuto di corsa perchè gli manchi", rispose tristemente. Il sentire che la sua situazione si stava aggravando era una pugnalata perché avrei voluto stare al suo fianco, ma avevamo deciso di seguire due strade diverse. Io avevo deciso di stare al fianco della mia famiglia che avevo sempre desiderato mentre lui aveva scelto la caccia. Sapevo però che anche se avessi scelto di stare con lui, Dean in cuor suo sotto la melma di oscurità non l’avrebbe mai accettato perché sapeva quanto valesse per me stare con mio vero padre.  
“Lo decifrerò, te lo prometto. Riusciremo a guarire così da tornare a vederci tranquillamente”, dissi avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Grazie Amy”, rispose sorridendo.  
Dopo che salutammo Sam iniziai a sfogliare il libro e notai subito che era scritto con il sangue e quando Hook lo notò impallidì.  
“Non è stata una buona idea accettare”, dichiarò Hook serio mentre continuava a fissare le pagine.  
“Sai che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per  togliere quel marchio”, dissi grave mentre continuavo a guardarlo.  
“Quelle persone potrebbero venire qui a recuperarlo e in questo modo metteresti a rischio la tua vita”, rispose Hook inquieto girandosi verso di me. Era evidente che era preoccupato e che questa situazione non gli piaceva, ma io ce l'avrei fatta. Io non mi sarei fatta battere da una famigliola senza magia.  
“Killian so badare a me stessa. Tranquillo non mi spaventano”, affermai decisa chiudendo il libro  
“Ok, ma promettimi che starai comunque attenta”, rispose Hook più dolcemente.  
“Te lo prometto. Domani cercherò il mio computer così posso cominciare a lavorare. Ora ho bisogno di dormire”, affermai entusiasta.  
“Ok allora ti accompagno in camera”  
Annuì  
Dopo aver fatto una doccia prima di andare a dormire cercai il mio pc, ma non appena lo trovai incominciai subito a cercare di capire che cosa c’era scritto su quel libro. Il codice era abbastanza difficile, però dovevo farcela. In ballo c’era la vita di Dean e non potevo permettermi di fallire.  
   
**13 Febbraio 2015**  
   
In quei giorni ero tornata a rinchiudermi in me stessa per cercare di decodificare il codice il prima possibile. Avevo messo in pausa sia le ricerche di mia madre sia gli allenamenti con mio padre. Avevo poco tempo e dovevo sfruttarlo al massimo. Mi stava  di nuovo capitando la stessa cosa che era successa quando mi ero segregata per salvare mio padre.  
Questo mio comportamento aveva provocato varie discussioni con Bea che ormai non sentivo da due giorni, con mio padre che stava ancora tentando di farmi capire che dovevo continuare i nostri allenamenti, ma io rifiutavo sempre dicendogli che avevo un compito da fare. Non gli avevo raccontato tutta la storia per evitare di farlo preoccupare inutilmente. Infine c'era Hook che all'inizio tendeva solo a mostrare il suo disappunto, ma con il passare dei giorni tra di noi aumentarono le discussioni.   
Quel pomeriggio mi era venuto a trovare di nuovo in camera e in poco tempo ricominciammo a discutere pesantemente perchè lui era venuto a trovarmi e voleva andare fuori a fare una passeggiata, ma gli risposi che ero impegnata.  
“Amy vuoi passare il resto della tua vita chiusa qui dentro?”, disse non appena mi vide al computer alzando la voce.  
“Devo capire questo codice e fino a che non ci riesco  rimarrò qui dentro”, risposi astiosa tenendo lo sguardo sullo schermo  
“Va bene capisco che lo vuoi aiutare, ma non puoi danneggiare te stessa. Da quanto tempo non dormi o fai una doccia rilassante?”, domandò cercando di abbassare il tono di voce, ma sentivo nel suo tono di voce preoccupazione, ma anche rabbia.   
“Ho dormito un paio di ore, ma te l'ho già detto che devo trovare una soluzione prima che quegli uomini mi rintraccino per riprendersi il libro quindi non ho tempo per uscire!”, risposi dura alzando il viso incrociando così il suo sguardo.  
“Fai sempre così. Quando c’è qualcuno in pericolo inizi a fare di tutto per salvarlo. Fai ricerche giorno e notte senza riposare. Ti chiudi in te stessa e allontani gli altri. Capisci che non è salutare questa cosa”, disse lui severo avvicinandosi a me.  
“L’ho sempre fatto Killian. Secondo te come era la vita da cacciatrice? Lavori tutto il giorno e se andava bene riuscivi a dormire un paio d’ore. …Come quando abbiamo dovuto fermare quella maledetta apocalisse!”, spiegai irritata alzandomi e andando verso di lui. Ero nervosa perchè avevo dormito poco e non avevo ancora ottenuto dei risultati dalla mia ricerca.  
“Aspetta che cosa è l’apocalisse?”, domandò lui scioccato.   
“Solo la fine del mondo. Sai quanti giorni ho passato con Sam, Dean e mio padre sui libri per trovare un modo per salvare tutti?”, risposi rabbiosa mettendo le mani sui fianchi  
“Intanto che siamo ancora tutti vivi ne deduco che ci siete riusciti, comunque rimango dell’idea che non è sano. Non puoi vivere in questo modo e vorrei almeno che ti facessi aiutare, ma mi allontani sempre. Allontani tutti compreso tuo fratello”  
“Sai decodificare un codice? Non lo sapevo!”, risposi con tono sarcastico.  
“Sto cercando solo di aiutarti Amy!”, ammise lui afflitto.  
“Lo so Killian, ma io non posso permettermi di fallire. Non di nuovo!”, ribadì angosciata abbassando lo sguardo. Lo avevo visto morire tra le braccia, non volevo che succedesse di nuovo. Dovevo salvarlo ad ogni costo.   
Lui si avvicinò e poi disse appoggiando una mano sulla spalla: “Lo so cosa stai provando, però ascoltami devi riposarti e farti anche una doccia, anche perchè in queste condizioni non riuscirai a risolvere nulla. E’ controproducente. Io poi anche se non so cosa vuol dire decodificare posso fare dell’altro. Posso stare al tuo fianco”  
“Killian forse hai ragione…”, dissi dispiaciuta arrendendomi. Non potevo negare che avesse ragione, ma io non me ne rendevo conto. Io mi fissavo sull'obiettivo escludendo tutti gli altri e fino a che non trovavo la soluzione rimanevo rinchiusa in una bolla. Mi facevo del male. Il mio corpo a causa di questo mio comportamento ne risentiva, infatti avevo un aspetto orribile e anche dei capogiri. Dovevo cercare di migliorare questo lato del mio carattere.  
“Finalmente mi ascolti…Ora ti lascio riposare”, ammise sorridendo.  
“No non andare via. Stai qui con me”, dissi abbassando lo sguardo prendendo il suo braccio  
“Sei sicura?”, domandò dubbioso.  
“Si. Ho sbagliato ad allontanarti, mi dispiace Killian. Lo so che lo stai facendo per me”, risposi mestamente abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Va bene Ams”  
Passammo una bellissima serata senza pensare al libro e altre cose. C’eravamo solo noi due e una bottiglia di vino. Riuscii come sempre a farmi sorridere e farmi stare meglio. Lui rimaneva, nonostante tutti gli ostacoli, accanto a me.  
In quella settimana avevo effettivamente esagerato. Ero tornata a vivere come quando ero una cacciatrice. Dormivo un paio di ore a notte ed ero sempre a leggere qualche libro o qualche sito su internet. Dean e Sam facevano la stessa vita quindi non si impensierivano. Non era proprio un modo di vivere sano, però io lo trovavo eccitante. Ora però le cose erano cambiate quindi non dovevo cadere nelle brutte abitudini di prima. Avrei continuato a decifrare il codice, ma senza far preoccupare la mia famiglia. Dovevo assolutamente contattare Bea e scusarmi per il mio comportamento. Nonostante non ci stavamo sentendo da solo due giorni mi mancava, anche perchè ormai era nostra abitudine vederci o anche solo sentirci al telefono tutti i giorni. Domani sarei andata a trovarlo!  
   
**25  Febbraio 2015**  
   
I giorni successivi continuai a lavorare, ma facendo delle pause e dormendo di più. Avevo chiarito con Bea. Lui era contento che Hook mi avesse convinto a lavorare meno assiduamente, ripetendo per l'ennesima colta che lui era veramente il ragazzo adatto a me. Ormai ero però arrivata al punto di ignorare le sue frecciatine.   
Bea insieme a Hook in questi giorni mi erano venuti a trovare in camera e a volte con Hook andavo a fare anche delle passeggiate per prendere una boccata d'aria.   
Avevo deciso anche di riprendere ad allenarmi con mio padre, anche se meno frequentemente rispetto a prima perchè dovevo comunque continuare a fare le ricerche.   
Quella mattina avevo deciso di fare un salto sulla nave. Hook però purtroppo mi lasciò sola un paio di ore dopo perchè doveva fare delle commissioni. L'avrei aspettato e nel mentre avrei continuato a studiare il codice. A un certo punto iniziai a sentire dei rumori strani provenire da fuori. All’inizio pensai che fosse fosse tornato Hook, ma quando andai a controllare vidi tre ragazzi che non avevo mai visto.  
“Chi siete?”, domandai decisa. Sapevo chi potessero essere, ma volevo avere la conferma.   
“Tu hai qualcosa che ci appartiene”, risposero avvicinandosi a me.  
“Come avete fatto a trovarmi?” domandai stringendo la mano a pugno. Sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto affrontarli, ma speravo di aver già decodificato il codice, purtroppo ero ancora a metà.  
“Grazie a questa bussola magica che ci dice sempre dove si trova il libro. Ora lo vogliamo”, rispose il moro alzando il braccio e facendomi vedere una piccola bussola d'argento  
Era la famosa famiglia Frankestein. Dovevo assolutamente liberarmi di loro prima che Hook tornasse sulla sua nave. Non potevo nemmeno combattere qui, anche perchè avrei distrutto la nave. Decisi quindi di teletrasportarci tutti nel bosco con la magia, almeno li non avremmo fatto del male a nessuno.  
“Come hai fatto?” chiesero loro sorpresi guardandosi intorno.  
“Sono una ragazza dalle mille risorse”, risposi beffarda.  
“Non ti faremo del male se tu ci darai il libro”, replicarono con tono di sfida fissandomi.  
“Mi dispiace non posso e poi mi preoccuperei di più della vostra incolumità che della mia”, risposi canzonatoria alzando il braccio in posizione d'attacco. Iniziai così a concentrarmi e pochi secondi dopo dalla mia mano sinistra si formò una palla di fuoco che lanciai subito verso di loro. Uno di loro riuscì a prenderlo in pieno e poco dopo cadde per terra. Gli altri due arrabbiati per quello che avevo appena fatto al loro compagno corsero verso di me, ma io li scaraventai contro gli alberi e li legai con delle liane per immobilizzarli.  
Mi avvicinai a loro e con sguardo compiaciuto incominciai con la forza dei miei poteri a farli annaspare. Non ero ancora esplosa, ma sentivo strana. Mi sentivo felice nel vederli soffrire.  
A un certo punto però stava per raggiungermi il terzo ragazzo, ma solo con lo sguardo riuscì a legarlo ad un tronco vicino ai suoi compagni. Dovevo ammetterlo ero migliorata molto, ma sentivo comunque una forza dentro di me aumentare velocemente. Dovevo muovermi prima che di esplodere come le altre volte.  
“Vedete voi non potete fare niente, anzi io potrei farvi fuori in pochi secondi”, affermai con un ghigno avvicinandomi a loro. Li stavo per uccidere quando sentì la voce di Hook.  
“Cosa stai facendo Amy?”, chiese con tono inquieto non appena fu al mio fianco. Io mi girai subito e incrociai il suo sguardo spaventato, ma nello stesso tempo preoccupato.  
“Killian va via, sono le persone che vogliono il libro”, dissi seria continuando a tenere il braccio alzato.  
“Si l’avevo intuito, ma non c’è bisogno di ucciderli”, affermò agitato guardando me e loro.  
“No ti prego va via, qui è pericoloso”, affermai lasciando cadere i due ragazzi per avvicinarmi di più a lui e dopo  aggiunsi sottovoce: “Se stai qui rischi di farti del male …. A causa mia…”  
“Attenta dietro di te”, urlò poi all’improvviso Hook spaventato. Mi girai e vidi che tutti e tre i ragazzi stavano venendo verso di noi. Sapevo che solo stordirli non  avrebbe funzionato, quindi dovevo ucciderli. Una parte di me aveva sete di sangue. Stavo per farlo ma venni fermata da Hook che mi prese il braccio che avevo alzato.  
“Non ammazzarli. Fai dell’altro, trasformali in animali…semmai”, mi sussurrò Hook fissandomi con i suoi occhi azzurri, in cui potevo intravedere tanta preoccupazione. Mi stava accadendo di nuovo quello che mi era successo con Dean sulla Jolly. Era come se la mia parte malvagia avesse preso di nuovo il sopravvento per pochi attimi, ma la sua voce entrambe le volte mi aveva fatto tornare in me.   
Mi voltai di nuovo verso di loro. Aveva ragione lui così decisi di seguire il suo consiglio. Chiusi gli occhi per concentrarmi e  poi con un gesto della mano li mutai in topi.  
Iniziai però a domandarmi se non fosse arrivato Hook alla fine che cosa avrei fatto. Li avrei uccisi o li avrei trasformati? Se in questo stato avessi perso il controllo cosa sarebbe successo?   
Quello che mi preoccupava di più era la sete di sangue che mi aveva invaso per qualche minuto. Il mio cuore e la mia anima speravano che questa cosa non si ripetesse un’altra volta. Non potevo far vincere oscurità dentro di me. Non poteva esserci sempre qualcuno a mantenermi sulla dritta via. Dovevo cercare di controllarmi da sola  
“Hai fatto la cosa più giusta Amy” affermò Hook più tranquillo.  
“Lo so”, ribadì laconica.  
“Meglio tornare alla Jolly Roger”  
“Si… ma come hai fatto a trovarmi?”, domandai dubbiosa voltandomi verso di lui  
“Ho sentito delle urla provenire dal bosco quindi sono venuto di corsa per vedere cosa stava accadendo”, rispose titubante  
“Capisco”  
   
**15 Marzo 2015**  
   
Dopo settimane di studio riuscì a comprendere completamente il codice. Iniziai a leggere e rimasi però pietrificata. Richiedeva ingredienti quasi impossibili da trovare. Sapevo però che Cass sarebbe riuscito a recuperare tutto.  
Dopo aver chiuso il volume lo appoggiai sul letto di Hook. Presi il mio cellulare e digitai il numero di Sam per informarlo, però non fu lui a rispondere.  
“Dean sei tu?”, domandai sorpresa.  
_“Si, Amy è successo qualcosa?”, chiese subito preoccupato._  
“No tranquillo non sta succedendo nulla, volevo solo informare Sam che ho decodificato il codice del libro che mi ha portato. Mi dispiace solo di averci messo così tanto tempo”. risposi sorridendo. Mi mancava sentire la sua voce. Avrei voluto averlo al mio fianco, ma avrei dovuto aspettarlo ancora per poco. Dovevo avere pazienza.  
_“Quale libro?” domandò dubbioso._  
“Quello per togliere il tuo marchio, ma non te l’ha detto?”, chiesi inquieta. Stavo sperando che Sam l’avesse informato perché Dean non amava quando Sam o qualcuno gli mentiva o gli teneva nascosto questioni importanti.  
_“L’ultima volta che ho visto quel libro è stato quando Sam l’ha bruciato”, rispose irritato._  
“Quindi deduco che ti abbia mentito, però l’avrà fatto sicuramente per il tuo bene, quindi non fare cose avventate”, affermai decisa. Dovevo cercare di calmarlo e farlo ragionare perchè in caso contrario avrebbe potuto fare delle pazzie.  
_“Sam  dandoti quel volume ti ha messo in grave pericolo perchè potevano venire degli uomini che ti avrebbero potuto far del male”, rispose Dean con tono ancora un po’ alterato._  
“Dean sapevo a quale rischio andavo incontro, ma ho accettato lo stesso perché voglio salvarti o almeno provarci”, asserì determinata. Non potevo starmene inerme mentre loro stavano facendo di tutto per salvarlo. Era il mio ragazzo era ovvio che avrei messo a rischio anche la mia vita pur di togliergli quel maledetto marchio.  
_“Ora devo andare che è arrivato Sam”, rispose Dean risentito._  
“Dean aspetta…”, tentai di rispondere, ma inutilmente perché aveva già riattaccato. Sapevo che avrebbero litigato perche ogni volta che Sam mentiva o non gli diceva tutta la verità finivano per discutere pesantemente, però questa volta non ci sarei stata io a fermarli. Non ci sarei stata da paciere. Provai i giorni successivi a chiamarli per sapere se stavano discutendo, ma non mi risposero. Mi stavo iniziando a preoccupare, ma non sapevo che altro fare. Non sapevo neanche dove fossero e quindi non potevo neanche raggiungerli. L’unica cosa che potevo fare era aspettare.  
   
**20 Marzo 2015**  
   
Hook ed io avevamo organizzato un pranzo con Emma e Neal da Granny. Era piacevole ogni tanto fare qualcosa di normale, senza pensare a marchi, a streghe malvagie o all’oscurità. Stavamo mangiando tranquillamente quando mi arrivò un messaggio. Era Sam.  
   
_Siamo al confine potresti venire dobbiamo parlarti_  
   
Feci leggere il messaggio a Hook. Gli sussurrai che sarei tornata subito. Annuì anche se non era molto contento. Era preoccupato per quello che sarebbe successo. Gli avevo spiegato che  era capitato spesso che i due fratelli litigassero ed io ero in mezzo fra i due, ma lui aveva paura che mi avrebbero fatto soffrire.  
   
“Che succede? State ancora litigando?” , chiesi allarmata appena li vidi vicino alla macchina. Si percepiva che tra di loro c’era della tensione.  
“Non stiamo discutendo”, rispose Sam avvicinandomi a me per abbracciarmi.  
“Se… vi conosco troppo bene, quindi non mentitemi. Mi sono preoccupata…non mi avete mai risposto…”, risposi seria dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio  
“Non chiederlo a Sam…lui sa fare solo quello”, affermò freddo Dean.  
“L’ho fatto per il tuo bene”, ribadì Sam scontroso.  
“Avevo ragione, da quando ho sentito Dean che mi sentivo che avreste iniziato a  litigare”, dissi mettendomi in mezzo.  
“Ti ha messo in pericolo! Non volevo metterti in mezzo per farti vivere in tranquillità con la tua famiglia, ma Sam ha pensato bene di non ascoltarmi e di mentirmi!”, ribattè lui stizzito prima di darmi un bacio a stampo.  
“Dean guarda che so badare a me stessa, infatti sono venuti gli uomini della famiglia di Frankenstein e li ho sconfitti molto velocemente, quindi direi che non devi preoccuparti!”, affermai decisa appoggiando le mani sulle sue braccia muscolose e poi aggiunsi usando un tono di voce più dolce: “Per te, lo sai, farei qualsiasi cosa!”  
“Li hai sconfitti? Non hai avuto problemi… con la tua magia”, domandò Sam sorpreso  
“No, sono migliorata anche se certe volte non riesco ancora a gestirla molto bene”, risposi in modo vago. I miei poteri erano sempre un mistero. A volte li usavo bene, ma a volte non riuscivo proprio a controllarmi. La cosa che però mi preoccupava di più era quando mi sentivo come se venissi accolta dall’oscurità, come era successo con gli uomini che cercavano di prendermi il libro. Sembrava che oltre a non riuscire dosare alla perfezione la potenza non ero ancora capace a gestire le due parti che stavano combattendo dentro di me. Era veramente difficile. Avrei dovuto informare mio padre su quello che era successo nel bosco perché lui sapeva cosa avrei dovuto fare, anche se in cuor mio sapevo già la sua risposta: "inizia a usare il bastone". Più ci pensavo a quella soluzione più stavo male soprattutto ora che davanti a me avevo Dean.  
“Lo so che sai difenderti, ma non volevo metterti in mezzo. E’ un mio problema!”, ammise Dean ancora un po’ irato  
“Dean siamo una famiglia! Se hai bisogno d’aiuto me lo devi dire e lo affrontiamo insieme anche se siamo a kilometri di distanza!”, ribattei appoggiando le dite sulla sua guancia.  
“Ha ragione lei, Dean!”  
“Si ma non toglie che mi hai mentito”, disse Dean scontroso voltandosi verso Sam  
“Mi dispiace, ma mi avresti fermato”, replicò lui a tono  
“Siete venuti solo per discutere o per altro?”, chiesi cercando di cambiare discorso  
“Mi hai detto che sei riuscita a decodificare il libro e quindi siamo venuti per avere delle informazioni in più!”, rispose Sam tornando a guardarmi.  
“Bene, allora andiamo nella mia camera così ne parliamo meglio!”, risposi sorridendo prima di avvisare Hook che non sarei tornata perché sarei stata un po’ con i due fratelli e soprattutto con Dean.  
 

 

 


	12. Mother

Capitolo 12: Mother

 

Non appena entrammo in stanza ci sedemmo tutti e tre sul letto. Presi i miei appunti che avevo lasciato sul comodino e li diedi a Sam. Iniziò subito a sfogliarli e a leggerli attentamente. Dean invece era rimasto al mio fianco fissando ancora in modo truce il fratello. Non le era ancora passata, ma gli serviva tempo, come sempre.  
“C’è molto materiale da recuperare e spero che Cass sappia dove andarli a prendere”, affermò Sam mentre alzando il viso e voltandosi verso di noi  
“Si ho notato che sono ingredienti difficili da trovare…”, ammisi abbattuta. Io non ne avevo idea di dove avremmo potuto recuperare questi oggetti. Non avrei potuto aiutarli in nessun altro modo.   
“Beh ci riusciremo Non ti preoccupare hai fatto per noi! Grazie Amy!”, replicò Sam felice dopo aver appoggiato gli appunti sul materasso.  
“Non devi ringraziarmi, sai che per voi farei qualsiasi cosa. Ora però cosa volete fare?”, domandai incuriosita.  
“Beh potremmo prendere una giornata di pausa, no Dean?”  
“Per me va bene, ma stasera ripartiamo che dobbiamo avvisare Cass delle novità!”, rispose Dean un po’ più calmo stringendomi a se.  
“Bene mi fa piacere passare un po’ di tempo con voi!”, ammisi entusiasta appoggiando una mano sul suo petto.  
“Che proponi?”, domandò Dean guardandomi mentre mi accarezzava la schiena.  
“Beh non abbiamo ancora fatto una passeggiata sulla spiaggia ed essendo una bella giornata potremmo andare oggi”, dissi elettrizzata dall’idea di stare con loro.  
“Bella idea”, confermò Sam dandomi un buffetto sulla spalla.

Dopo essere usciti però Sam venne attirato subito dalla biblioteca di Storybrook. Lui era un appassionato di libri. Avevamo il covo pieno di volumi e varie librerie che Sam riforniva ogni due o tre mesi. Dean lo prendeva sempre in giro dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto uscire e divertirsi di più, ma lui era più felice quando si immergeva nella lettura. Erano agli antipodi in queste cose.  
“Non vorrai rinchiuderti li dentro?”, chiese Dean non appena lo vide fermarsi davanti alla porta.  
“Se vuole entrare, lascialo fare. Se lui è felice in biblioteca non puoi impedirgli di andare”, ribattei io rimproverandolo.  
“Non avevi detto che volevi stare insieme a noi?”, domandò lui canzonatorio guardando entrambi  
“Si, ma può sempre raggiungerci dopo!”, replicai io facendo l'occhiolino.  
“Grazie Ams. Tranquillo Dean faccio un giro e poi vi raggiungo!”, affermò Sam sorridendo  
“Va bene!”  
Eravamo rimasti soli. Era da molto tempo che non passavamo un pomeriggio in pace insieme. Avevamo sempre dei problemi da affrontare e il tempo libero diminuiva sempre di più e ora che eravamo anche distanti mi sembrava che il nostro legame si stesse incrinando giorno dopo giorno sempre di più, come se ci stessimo allontanando sempre di più oppure era solo una mia sensazione.  
“Come va con tuo padre?”, domandò lui all’improvviso.  
“Bene, passiamo molto tempo insieme a parlare . Mi ha raccontato un po’ del suo passato. Era un uomo malvagio, non posso negarlo, ma ora con il mio aiuto e quello di Bea stiamo riuscendo a non farlo cedere all’oscurità”, spiegai pensando che loro insieme a Hook stavano facendo la stessa cosa con me, poi aggiunsi mestamente abbassando lo sguardo: “Vorrei aiutare allo stesso modo te…ma sono stata assente ...sono assente..…e tu sei peggiorato e ciò mi fa sentire male…”  
“Non devi preoccuparmi per me, io me la caverò come faccio sempre, tranquilla”, replicò lui dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.  
“Non posso non preoccuparmi…sembra che ci stiamo allontanando sempre di più e non so come possiamo …”, dissi fermandomi e non riuscendo a finire la frase come se non sapessi esprimere a parole ciò che mi stava tormentando.  
“Ams qualsiasi cosa che accadrà in futuro io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, anche se sarà doloroso. Io ci sarò sempre e non ti devi angosciare con questi pensieri perché nonostante io sia peggiorato ho ancora una flebile luce che mi fa stare ancora a galla, cioè tu e il resto della famiglia, quindi stai tranquilla!”, ammise lui prima di darmi un bacio sulla fronte. C’era qualcosa di strano in quella frase, ma non mi ci soffermai molto, anzi decisi di abbracciarlo perché avevo bisogno di un contatto fisico.  
“Sono felice che che ci sia ancora una piccola speranza. Non voglio perderti. Non voglio che tu perda la tua anima…e anche io ci sarò sempre”, sussurrai mentre mi aggrappavo alla sua maglia appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto.  
“Lo so Ams!”, asserì lui stringendomi di più a lui.  
Rimasi abbracciata a lui ancora per qualche minuto come se volessi memorizzare il suo tocco, il suo corpo e il suo profumo. Volevo ricordarlo per sempre. Sapevo che molto probabilmente sarebbero passate altre settimane per un altro nostro incontro e per questo volevo vivere ogni attimo con lui.  
“Vuoi rimanere qua fermi a fissarci avvinghiati o proseguire questa bellissima passeggiata?”, domandò lui sorridendo mettemmo una mano sulla mia guancia in modo da alzare il mio viso per poter incrociare i nostri sguardi.  
“Sinceramente vorrei fare altro, ma c’è troppo freddo per farlo qua!”, ammisi ammiccando dopo aver asciugato le poche lacrime che erano riuscite a rigarmi il viso..  
“Beh potremmo andare nella tua stanza…”, sussurrò lui in modo suadente avvicinando il suo viso al mio.  
“Si non sarebbe una cattiva idea, ma se dovesse arrivare Sam?”, chiesi pensierosa  
“Beh basta avvisarlo. Sono sicuro che rimarrà lì dentro ancora per qualche ora!”, ribattè divertito  
“Allora direi che possiamo andare in stanza!”, dissi prima di teletrasportarci.  
“Oddio mi devo abituare a questa cosa!”, ammise lui disorientato non appena fummo nella camera.  
“Si capisco, ma preferirei continuare il discorso di prima!”, ribattei io prima di baciarlo. In poco tempo schiusi le labbra per lasciare cosi che la sua lingua potesse insinuarsi tra di esse. Cominciò una danza, un inseguimento e un susseguirsi di baci sempre più passionali. I nostri corpi in poco tempo finirono sul letto. Premevano l’uno sull’altro fino a diventare un’unica cosa. Volevamo entrambi recuperare il tempo perso in questi mesi. Volevamo cercare di diminuire la distanza che si era creata tra di noi.

Dopo essere riusciti ad avere di nuovo i nostri momenti di intimità, rimanemmo abbracciati sotto le lenzuola. Era stato bello stare con lui, ma era stato strano. Mi sentivo come se fossi sporca perché fisicamente ero con lui, ma la mia mente invece pensava ad altro, a qualcun altro. No era colpa di Bea che mi stava cercando di convincere che stavo con la persona sbagliata. Dovevo solo tornare a mettere lui al primo posto come avevo fatto negli anni passati. Decisi di rimanere ancora un po’ a letto per cercare di convincermi che Bea non avesse ragione e poi prima del tramonto avremmo raggiunto Sam che era ancora in biblioteca.  
Rannicchiata tra le sue braccia parlammo per un paio di ore. Lui mi fece molte domande sulla magia e sulla questione dell’equilibrio che dovevo cercare di mantenere.  
“E’ come se avessi un marchio pure tu?”, chiese lui dubbioso  
“Si una specie, ma forse in versione più pericolosa.”, risposi io intristendomi  
“Ah… mi dispiace Amy…”, ribattè lui dispiaciuto accarezzandomi la schiena.  
“Se riuscirai a restare a galla te posso farcela pure io. Siamo due rocce”, affermai cercando di tranquillizzare sia lui che me stessa, anche se era difficile. Io non ero fiduciosa che sarei riuscita a non far vincere l’oscurità. Una vocina dentro di me continuava a ripetere che sarei diventata un mostro.  
“Sei molto convincente!”, disse lui sarcastico. Maledizione aveva capito tutto. Mi conosceva fin troppo bene.  
“Riesci a capire tutto…non riesco a mascherarti nulla…”, ammisi afflitta nascondendo il mio viso sul suo petto.  
“Conosco quando metti un muro per evitare che io mi agiti, ma io ho fiducia in te e so che nonostante i vari ostacoli alla fine ne uscirai vincitrice. E’ anche vero che mi sarà dura non stare in pensiero, sono sempre un essere umano”, affermò alzandomi il viso dolcemente per incrociare il mio sguardo  
“Già…vero, ma io non so se questa volta c’è una soluzione, perché a volte l’oscurità sembra che mi avvolga senza che io riesca ad accorgermene. Come faccio Dean a seguire una luce se c’è solo buio….”, domandai rilevando finalmente il pensiero che mi stava tormentando da qualche settimane.  
“Imparare dagli errori, capire quando ti sta per succedere e cercare di contrastarla. Lo so che è facile dirlo a voce, ma più difficile farlo...”  
“Potresti avere ragione e potrei tentare …”, ammisi pensierosa. Dovevo provare e se dovessi fallire mi sarei rialzata e ci avrei riprovato un ulteriore volta.  
“Spero di esserti stato d’aiuto…perché non so proprio come fare per risolvere questo tuo tormento…”, ammise lui dispiaciuto  
“Si ovvio …mi hai tirato su il morale. Grazie Dean”, ribattei io prima di dargli un bacio a stampo.  
Rimanemmo abbracciati ancora per qualche ora poi quando il sole stava cominciando a calare andammo da Sam. Non appena entrammo in biblioteca notammo subito che aveva tra le braccia una busta pesante. Sicuramente Belle gli avrà regalato qualche libro per la gioia di Dean.  
“Eccovi spero che vi siate divertiti voi due”, disse lui ironico non appena ci vide arrivare.  
“Si molto. Te invece potevi fare anche altro oltre stare qua dentro!”, replicò Dean a tono  
“Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Belle poi mi ha anche regalato qualche libro interessante. Amy avrei voluto veramente passare anche del tempo con te, ma sono certo che potremmo poi recuperare”, spiegò lui sorridendo  
“Non ti preoccupare, troveremo un'altra occasione per vederci.”  
“Ora è meglio andare, Sam. Il viaggio è lungo!”, affermò Dean mentre fissava la pila di volumi tra le braccia del fratello.  
“Va bene, però vi accompagno alla macchina!”  
“Ok, Ams!”  
Arrivammo alla vettura in pochi minuti. Si trovava oltre il confine della città. Sapevo che non appena lo avrebbero sorpassato non mi avrebbero più rivisto, ma sarebbero tornati ne ero certa.  
“Qualsiasi cosa chiamaci e spero di vederti di nuovo non appena avremmo risolto il problema del marchio!”, sussurrò Sam mentre mi stava abbracciando.  
“Lo spero anche io”  
Si avvicinò Dean che mi appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e mi disse: “Sono stato veramente bene con te oggi”, disse amicando poi aggiunse serio a bassa voce: “Ti amo e ti amerò sempre ricordalo Ams”.  
Stavo per rispondere, ma lui mi bloccò dandomi un baciò a stampo. Era stato strano. Rispetto a prima era stato amaro come se mi stesse dicendo addio. Aveva forse percepito che c’era stato qualcosa di diverso quando eravamo insieme. No, non volevo pensare che eravamo stati insieme per l’ultima volta. Non volevo pensare che il pomeriggio insieme era stato un suo modo per lasciarmi andare. Speravo che fosse solo una sensazione sbagliata.

A cena decisi di andare da Granny. A pranzo non avevo praticamente mangiato quindi avevo molta fame. Non appena entrai scorsi Henry seduto al tavolo che stava parlando con suo padre. Li andai subito a salutare.  
“Sei viva. Non ti ho più visto”, affermò Bea appena mi vide.  
“Si sono stata tutto il pomeriggio con Dean”, dissi felice sedendomi vicino a Henry.  
“Ah ecco ora capisco perché Hook aveva il broncio oggi.”, replicò Bea grave mentre stava sfogliando il menù. Era evidente che era contrariato dalle mie scelte, ma ormai ero abituata alle sue ramanzine sulla mia vita sentimentale. Lui era convinto che dovessi fare una scelta. Mi ripeteva in continuazione che avrei continuato a far soffrire entrambi con questo mio comportamento. Una parte di me gli dava ragione, ma era difficile fare quello che mi chiedeva.  
“Lo so, dovevamo stare insieme, ma c’è stato un cambio di programma. Non potevo non stare con Dean, Bea. Lo vedo già poco e volevo cercare di stare più tempo possibile insieme a lui…”, risposi dispiaciuta torturandomi le mani. Era normale passare il tempo con il fidanzato, ma mi sentivo in colpa. Mi dispiaceva per Hook perchè gli avevo promesso che saremmo stati insieme.   
“Si, ma sai come la penso. Tu stessa mi hai detto di fare una scelta mesi fa. Dovresti ascoltare i tuoi stessi consigli”, replicò serio alzando viso.   
“E’ diverso Bea!”, ribattei io secca. Lui non era veramente innamorato di Tamara, io invece lo ero di Dean. Erano due situazione completamente diverse.  
“In che modo scusa?”  
“Io sono innamorata di Dean. Tu di Tamara non lo eri…!”  
“Non è vero. Io amavo Tamara, ma non allo stesso modo in cui amo Emma. L'amore per Emma è quello che ti fa mancare il respiro e da quando l'ho rivista non ho smesso di pensare a lei.Ero consapevole che volevo stare con lei, ma non sapevo cosa fare con Tamara. Non sapevo che cosa fare per non far soffrire. Dovevo darti ascolto fin dal principio, perchè con il mio comportamento indeciso ho ferito Emma. Per questo che ti ripeto che dovresti fare pure tu. Non farlo più soffrire”, spiegò lui appoggiando il menù sul tavolo  
“Lo sai che non posso fare quello che mi stai chiedendo. Ci ho provato a mettere le distanze con Killian, ma non ce l’ho fatta. So che mi sto comportando da vera egoista, ma non posso farcela. Ho bisogno di entrambi”.  
“Prima o poi mi ascolterai spero. Ormai è evidente quali siano i tuoi veri sentimenti, ma ti ostini a bloccarli e facendo così ferisci entrambi”, ribettè lui alzando una mano per chiamare la cameriera per ordinare  
“Stai ancora cercando tua madre?”, domandò Henry qualche minuto dopo cambiando discorso e lo ringraziai mentalmente per averlo fatto.  
“Si, però per ora ho trovato poco. Sul tuo libro c’è scritto che è riuscita a trovare un passaggio, ma non so dove sia finita ne se è ancora viva. Dopo se riesco vado da mio padre per aggiornarlo”  
“La troverai zietta”, rispose fiducioso Henry.  
“Lo spero”  
Dopo aver mangiato un hamburger insieme con mio fratello e mio nipote andai a trovare mio padre a casa sua. Lui forse aveva delle informazioni su un ipotetico posto dove mia madre si sarebbe potuta nascondere dalle fate. In caso mio padre non avesse nessuna notizia avrei comunque continuato a cercare informazioni su di lei fino alla fine. Non mi sarei mai arresa.  
“Come mai mi sei venuta a trovare oggi?”, chiese lui dolcemente prima di sedersi sul divano insieme a me.  
“Perchè volevo parlarti di mia madre. Recentemente ho trovato delle notizie su di lei e volevo sapere cosa ne pensassi tu”, risposi mentre fissavo il fuoco acceso nel caminetto di fronte a noi.  
“Dimmi pure Amy”, domandò lui gentilmente  
“Ho trovato un libro dove c’è scritto che dopo lo scontro è riuscita a trovare un passaggio. Tu sai dove potrebbe essere finita?”  
“Credevo che non ce l’avesse fatta, però se dici che è riuscita a trovare un posto su una nave forse so dove potrebbe essere andata”, ammise deciso.  
“Dove?”, chiesi speranzosa  
“Il suo piano di riserve era andare ad Agrabah”  
“Agrabah? Perché proprio lì?” domandai incerta. L'avevo già sentita nominare nel cartone di Aladdin, ma non l'avevo mai letto nulla sui libri che avevo sfogliato in questi giorni insieme a Belle e a Hook.  
“Perché è un posto che è oltre i confini della Foresta Incantata. In quel luogo poteva stare al sicuro perché lì le fate non l’avrebbero seguita”.  
“Come posso arrivarci?”, domandai subito risoluta. Avevo una meta e non potevo perdere più tempo. Dovevo andare subito a cercarla.  
“Attraverso un portale, però è pericoloso Amy. Non voglio che tu affronti un viaggio del genere”, affermò preoccupato appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Tranquillo papà, so badare a me stessa. Ora devo solo trovare un fagiolo magico”, asserì pensierosa. I fagioli magici sono rari e sicuramente ci avrei messo un po' di tempo prima di trovarne uno.  
“Quelli te li posso dare io perchè dopo la battaglia con Zelena ho ritrovato una piccola piantina con gli ultimi fagioli in casa sua. Amy so che ci tieni molto a ritrovarla e non posso permetterti di non partire, però promettimi che starai attenta”, replicò lui inquieto.  
“Tornerò sana e salva. Ho avuto un ottimo maestro e riuscirò a non esplodere”, affermai cercando di confortarlo  
“Lo so, ma non voglio perderti di nuovo!”, ribadì serio prima di comparire un paio di fagioli sulle mani. Io poco dopo li presi e li misi nella tasca dei Jeans  
“Si non succederà”, asserì prima di abbracciarlo.  
“Va bene, però porta il bastone con te! Se vuoi comunque che ti accompagni dimmelo”, disse lui prima di farlo apparire pure quello sulle sue mani.  
“Si esatto. No non ti preoccupare intanto starò via solo un giorno. La trovo e la riporto a casa con me!”, ribattei io prima di prenderlo. Finalmente ero riuscita a scoprire dove poteva trovarsi mia madre. Non vedevo l’ora di sapere la sua storia. Ero così emozionata. Le proporrò subito di venire qua a Storybrook per avere tutta la famiglia riunita. Il mio sogno stava per realizzarsi.  
“Va bene, però non puoi farti almeno accompagnare da quel capitano…!”, disse lui inquieto.  
“Da quando ti fidi di Killian?”, chiesi perplessa.  
“Non mi fido, ma ormai sono consapevole che in caso dovresti avere dei problemi con la magia lui riesce a…calmarti…”, rispose lui criptico. Aveva ragione con Hook al mio fianco riuscivo a mantenere il controllo, anche se era evidente che a lui questa cosa non piacesse prechè avrebbe preferito che io non lo frequentassi a causa dei suoi trascorsi. Non riusciva proprio a vedere quanto Hook fosse cambiato rispetto a quando era fissato con la sua vendetta. Speravo per in cuor mio che prima o poi potessero avere una specie di tregua.  
“Ah…ma non dovrei avere quel tipo di problemi perché starò via poco. Non devi preoccuparti!”, affermai cercando di convincerlo che non sarebbe successo nulla in questo mini viaggio. In poche ore sarei tornata a casa dalla mia famiglia.  
“Va bene. Vedo proprio che non riesco proprio a persuaderti…Ti aspetterò allora…!”  
“Grazie ancora papà!”  
Dopo aver salutato mio padre decisi di fare un salto veloce da Hook per informarlo delle novità. Non potevo non aggiornarlo che finalmente avevo un ipotetico posto dove poter trovare mia madra. La speranza stava pulsando in me e volevo condividere questa gioia con lui che mi aveva sempre sostenuto nelle ricerche. Speravo però di non disturbarlo. Era ancora presto e sicuramente non stava dormendo, ma poteva essere impegnato con la sua nave.  
Non appena arrivai dal porticciolo lo vidi che stava scendendo dalla nave, così gli andai subito incontro.  
“Ciao Amy, sei viva quindi?” domandò un po’ offeso non appena fu di fronte a me.  
“Scusami, ma ho voluto stare un po’ con lui”, risposi dispiaciuta abbassando lo sguardo  
“Come è andata?”, chiese lui andando a sedersi su una panchina vicino alla nave.  
“Bene abbiamo parlato un po’…anche se a volte sembrava….strano…”, ammisi mettendomi accanto a lui. Ovviamente questa volta cercai di essere più delicata e non dissi anche che avevamo fatto altro. Non volevo vedere di nuovo la tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
“In che senso?”  
“Boh ho una brutta sensazione…come se avessimo passato l’intero pomeriggio come se fosse l’ultimo. Mi è sembrato che a modo suo mi avesse voluto dirmi addio…”, risposi guardando le nuvole in cielo che si muovevano libere come il vento nascondendo a momenti lo spicchio di luna.  
“Non sarà così…quando avrà risolto quel problema stai tranquilla che tornerà!”, replicò cercando di consolarmi, nonostante lui stava soffrendo.  
“Lo spero…”  
“Sei venuta a parlarmi solo di questo?”  
“No volevo aggiornarti sulle novità riguardo a mia madre”, risposi rallegrandomi.  
“Cioè?”  
“Mio padre mi ha detto un ipotetico posto dove potrebbe essere mia madre. Mi ha anche dato due fagioli per poter fare questo viaggio”, risposi elettrizzata  
“Dove?”  
“Ad Agrabah”  
“Bello finalmente una buona notizia. Quando si parte?”, domandò entusiasta.  
“Mi vuoi accompagnare…? E’ pericoloso Killian....”, chiesi inquieta. Non volevo che rischiasse troppo per me. Lo aveva già fatto in passato e non volevo che gli capitasse di nuovo qualcosa di brutto a causa mia.   
“Ovvio, mica ti lascio andare da sola e poi hai già viaggiato sulla mia nave attraverso i vari mondi”, rispose girandosi a guardare la Jolly  
“Si…ma non sappiamo a cosa potremmo andare incontro, se dovesse succedere qualcosa non voglio che tu rimanga ferito se non peggio…”, replicai appoggiando la mano sul suo braccio  
“Sono bravo a sopravvivere, lo dovresti sapere quindi non ti preoccupare e poi secondo te dopo che mi dici che questo viaggio potrebbe essere rischioso io ti lascio andare da sola? Non riuscirai a fermarmi”, asserì determinato tornando a guardarmi.  
“Non riuscirei a farti cambiare idea, vero?”, domandai retoricamente.  
Avrei potuto andare via da sola senza dirgli niente, ma una parte di me era felice al pensiero di fare un viaggio con lui. Nonostante avevo paura che se fosse venuto con me gli sarebbe potuto accadere con me, sapevo che non riuscivo a stare troppo tempo lontana da lui e poi mi piaceva affrontare avventure con lui. Lo avrei protetto a ogni costo. Sarebbe stato anche più tranquillo mio padre non appena avrebbe saputo che non sarei andata da sola.  
“Esatto, a che ora si parte?”  
“Domani mattina, va bene?”  
“Ok allora preparo tutta la roba!”, ripose emozionato alzandosi in piedi.  
“Bene. Io invece vado a casa a farmi una bella dormita. Domani prima di partire avviso anche Bea.”, dissi contenta.  
Annuì.

21 Marzo 2015 

Non appena finì lo zaino con lo stretto necessario andai a casa di Bea. Era da solo perchè Emma era al lavoro e Henry a scuola. Dopo aver bevuto un caffè insieme gli raccontai che cosa avevo scoperto su mia madre. Gli dissi anche che già deciso che sarei partita fra qualche ora.  
“Amy sono contento che tua sia riuscita a scoprire dove potrebbe trovarsi tua madre, però andare lì da sola non è troppo pericoloso…”, disse agitato.  
“Sono le stesse parole che ha detto nostro padre. Ti ripeto quello che ho riferito a lui. Io entro stasera tornerò a casa e poi sono un po’ migliorata con la magia. Dovete stare tranquilli”  
“Va bene, mi fido di te. Vuoi che ti accompagni?”, domandò lui gentilmente  
“Non me la sento di farti allontanare da Henry e Emma per un mio desiderio”, ammisi mestamente. Non volevo che rischiasse la vita perché ora aveva una splendida famiglia e poi avevo già Hook. Dovevo pensare a proteggere lui e poi sarei andata e tornata in giornata.  
“Ho capito Ams, ma non voglio che tu vada da sola. Non posso fermarti dall'andare da lei, ma ci devi andare con qualcuno. Su questo sono categorico”, ribattè lui serio. Sapevo che lo stava facendo per me. Teneva a me e per questo era appena entrato in modalità fratello protettivo. Dovevo ammetterlo adoravo quando lo faceva.  
“Tranquillo viene Killian con me”, asserì io sorridendo  
“Allora va bene, ma ti prego state attenti. Non possiamo comunicare con voi. Non voglio perderti. Ci siamo appena conosciuti….”, affermò grave  
“Bea…non succederà nulla tranquillo”, dissi prima di abbracciarlo.  
“Va bene!”  
Parlammo per il resto della mattinata in totale serenità e prima di pranzo riuscì anche a salutare Emma e Henry.  
Avvisai anche i due fratelli prima di partire e come avevo fatto con gli altri dovetti promettere di stare attenta. Gli promisi che li avrei avvisati quando sarei tornata a casa.   
Dean come mio padre e Bea si era proposto anche di accompagnarmi, ma non volevo che facesse una pausa nella ricerca dei vari oggetti per togliere il marchio per un mio capriccio. La salute era la priorità. Nonostante però gli avessi detto che sarei andata con Hook, non disse nulla. Era strano. Speravo solo che questa sua reazione fosse data dalla sua fiducia in me.

Poco prima del tramonto lasciai la mia camera e ritornai alla Jolly Roger per partire insieme a Hook. Non si trovava ne a prua ne a poppa quindi sicuramente era sottocoperta. Scesi allora nella sua cabina e lo vidi che stava preparando le ultime cose.  
Dopo averlo salutato sistemai il mio zaino vicino al letto. Il mio bastone invece lo avevo messo dentro un fodero nero a tracolla e lo avevo posizionato dietro la mia schiena. Lo avevo portato per sicurezza, ma sapevo che non lo avrei usato perché non avevo ancora imparato a farlo funzionare.  
“Sei pronta ad affrontare questa nuova avventura?” domandò venendo verso di me  
“Ovvio” risposi felice.  
“Ok allora salpiamo, vieni su con me?”  
“Si arrivo”  
Appena salimmo sulla prua Hook buttò il fagiolo e come era successo quando siamo andati verso l’Isola che non C’è nel mare si aprii un vortice che ci attirò con una forza sovrumana. Hook ed io ci tenemmo al timone per cercare di non cadere.   
La nave smise di traballare solo quando attraversammo il varco, infatti poco dopo notai che il mare era tornato tutto ad tratto calmo e il vento era diminuito. Allentai così la presa dal timone e andai a prua per vedere questo nuovo mondo.  
Alzai il viso e vidi che il cielo era terso e il sole ci stava illuminando con i suoi raggi. Era veramente una bellissima giornata, ma qualcosa non quadrava perchè quando stavamo partendo davanti a noi c'era un tramonto spettacolare, quindi come faceva ora il sole ad essere ancora alto in cielo? Se i calcoli li avevo fatti giusti doveva essere circa mezzogiorno. L'ora di pranzo. Guardai Hook per vedere se lui era interdetto quanto me, ma lui invece sembrava tranquillo.  
“Killian mi spieghi questo sbalzo temporale?” domandai perplessa mentre tornavo da lui.  
“Qui il tempo scorrerà in modo diverso”, rispose con calma continuando a guardare avanti tenendo il timone.  
“Si ha senso”, affermai sorridendo.  
“Finalmente vedrai tua madre” ammise felice qualche minuto dopo  
“Si non vedo l’ora. Tu non mi hai mai parlato dei tuoi genitori”, affermai incerta. La sua famiglia era sempre stata avvolta dal mistero escluso Liam che me ne aveva parlato sull'Isola che non C'è. All’inizio avevo anche provato a chiedere qualcosa sui suoi genitori, ma si era raffreddato e incupito, quindi decisi di non toccare più quell'argomento, ma ora che ci conoscevamo meglio speravo che potesse aprirsi un po’ di più.  
Mi girai verso di lui e vidi che la sua espressione cambiò subito, diventò più truce, forse non era ancora arrivato il momento. Avevo paura a sapere che cosa gli era successo, però volevo sostenerlo come lui faceva con me.  
“Non ho proprio un buon ricordo di mio padre, l’ultima volta che lo vidi eravamo in viaggio. Ci eravamo imbarcati insieme, però una mattina sulla barca eravamo rimasti solo Liam ed io. Ci aveva abbandonati in mezzo al mare e da quel momento mio fratello si è preso cura di me...”, rispose dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Notai che stava soffrendo. Quel ricordo sicuramente gli stava facendo ancora male  
“Mi dispiace Killian”, dissi prendendogli la mano e gliela strinsi forte  
“Liam mi ha sempre protetto. Lui è sempre stato al mio fianco. Ogni volta che finivo nei guai lui mi aiutava ad uscirne. Abbiamo passato momenti che vorrei dimenticare, però per fortuna un giorno il re ci accolse con se dandoci una liberà che stavamo desiderando, anche se alla fine lavorando per lui non eravamo totalmente liberi, però alla fine con il tempo diventammo capitani della sua flotta e ciò ci permetteva almeno di navigare e viaggiare”, continuò il racconto guardandomi. Notai un filo di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Potevo solo immaginare il dolore che avesse provato. Non aveva avuto una vita facile. L’unica cosa positiva che non era stato solo, ma aveva avuto suo fratello al suo fianco. Liam doveva essere stato molto importante per lui.  
“Non capisco perchè vi abbia abbandonato però Killian per fortuna non eri solo. Avevi Liam. Dalle tue parole sembra essere un ottimo fratello ”, risposi cercando di confortarlo, anche se sapevo che non era semplice. Non bastavo poche parole per alleviare il suo dolore, però sarei rimasta al suo fianco. Non lo avrei abbandonato come aveva fatto suo padre.  
“Si lui è stato fondamentale. Se non fosse per lui, io forse non sarei qui con te”, ammise con un sorriso amaro.  
“Rimarrà sempre nel tuo cuore Killian”, asserì dolcemente  
“Lo so, avrei voluto fartelo conoscere”, confermò più sereno  
“Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo”, ammisi gentilmente. Dopo vari minuti Hook disse: “Dovremmo essere quasi arrivati”  
“Bene, non vedo l’ora di esplorare questa nuovo mondo”, affermai entusiasta girandomi verso la nuova meta.  
“La troverai Amy”, ribadì incoraggiante Hook  
Annuii.

Appena trovammo un porto attraccammo. Lasciammo la Jolly Roger da sola sotto il sole cuocente. Ci incamminammo subito e in lontananza si poteva intravedere un vasto deserto con dune immense. La temperatura era nettamente superiore rispetto a quella di Storybrook. C'era un caldo assurdo. Stavo cominciando a sudare. Non gradivo molto questo tipo di clima e quindi speravo di riuscire ad arrivare a destinazione il prima possibile e possibilmente senza perderci. La mappa che avevamo studiato durante il tragitto ormai la sapevo a memoria. Il paesino si trovava a due ore dalla spiaggia.  
“Tutto bene?”, chiesi ad Hook vedendolo un po’ disorientato.  
“Si ho solo un po’ caldo e ho un po’ sete”, rispose affaticato. Notai subito che era spossato e sudato. Aveva bisogno di acqua e di vitamine. Presi così una bottiglietta dallo zaino e dopo aver aggiunto con la magia delle vitamine gliela passai per idratarlo e dopo fece bere anche a me perchè pure io avevo una gran sete. In questi luoghi l’acqua era fondamentale. Non potevamo rischiare di disidratarci durante il viaggio.  
“Stai meglio?” domandai preoccupata.  
“Si anche se continuo ad avere caldo” , rispose passandosi la mano sulla fronte sudata  
“Sei vestito un po’ troppo pesante e poi si sa che il nero attira di più i raggi solari”, affermai sorridendo. Indossava sempre colori scuri, ma gli donavano. Ora però aveva bisogno di altri indumenti che gli permettevano di non morire di caldo.  
“Dici che dovrei mettermi altri abiti?”, chiese dubbioso mentre si guardava .  
“Si perché rischi di sentirti male”, risposi dolcemente.  
“ Va bene”  
Ripensai all’abbigliamento che aveva prima della trasformazione in pirata. Potevano andare bene erano abbastanza leggeri e chiari. Avrei aggiunto però un copricapo per evitare che avesse delle insolazioni. Oltre a lui anche io avevo bisogno di vestiti più consoni all’ambiente, così con un gesto della mano cambiai entrambi.  
“Mi hai messo la divisa di quando ero un capitano. Ti piaceva così tanto?”, domandò lui amicando avvicinandosi a me.  
“Ehm …si, poi ti stanno benissimo”, risposi ridacchiando.  
“Grazie”  
Intanto che a piedi non ce l’avremmo mai fatta decisi di far comparire un cavallo. Per fortuna mio padre mi aveva insegnato come far materializzare gli oggetti con la magia, anche perché in caso contrario avremmo dovuto camminare e sotto il sole non saremmo sopravvissuti.   
Hook salii e poi mi aiutò a sedermi dietro di lui. Lo abbracciai in modo da non cadere, però non appena aderì al suo corpo fui scossa da un brivido. Era successo anche quando istintivamente mi ero aggrappata a lui perché stavo crollando e lui di conseguenza mi aveva stretto tra le sue braccia. Sicuramente non era nulla di significante. Ora dovevo pensare solo a mia madre.

Era veramente difficile affrontare il deserto perché il caldo era asfissiante. Stavamo grondando di sudore. Desiderai di fare una doccia fresca e rilassante per tutto il tragitto.   
Arrivammo alla nostra meta dopo tre ore di tragitto. Scendemmo subito dal cavallo e lo legammo ad un albero. Gli diedi anche dell’acqua e da mangiare perché sicuramente dopo una cavalcata di tre ore avrà avuto sete e fame.  
Con la magia provai a darci anche una rinfrescata perché effettivamente avevamo sudato molto e sinceramente non profumavamo molto. Non era come fare un vero bagno, ma al momento ci saremmo dovuti accontentare perché volevo tornare a casa prima del tramonto e non avevamo tempo per cercare una locanda.  
Non appena entrammo dentro il paesino notai subito la somiglianza al villaggio di Aladdin, il cartone della Disney. Aveva un aspetto orientale. Ai lati della strada c’erano bancarelle di ogni tipo. Uomini e donne dalla pelle ambrata che urlavano per poter attirare clienti e cercar di vendere più roba possibile. Nonostante sembravano felici sentivo una leggera tensione nell’aria e anche se avrei voluto conoscerne il motivo non avevamo tempo per indagare così cominciammo subito la mia ricerca.  
Avevo portato, per fortuna, un’ immagine di mia madre. Osservando la foto con attenzione notai una grande assomiglianza. Avevamo entrambe capelli lunghi rosso mogano, ma i suoi occhi erano azzurri come quelli di Hook. Era veramente una bella donna.  
“Scusi ha mai visto questa donna?”, domandai mostrando la foto a un venditore di tappeti.  
“Si ma è da un po’ che non la vedo in giro”, rispose mentre mi stava restituendo l’immagine. Avevamo trovato il posto giusto. Mio padre aveva avuto ragione.  
“Grazie”  
Chiesi ad altre dieci persone e tutte però mi dissero la stessa cosa. Iniziai a pensare che fosse morta. Mi stavo scoraggiando, quando all’improvviso si avvicinò un ragazzo dai capelli scuri con indosso un paio di pantaloni bianchi e una canottiera chiara. Ci sussurrò di seguirlo e che ci avrebbe detto quello che volevamo sapere. Iniziammo così a seguirlo. Ci portò dentro a una casa che si trovava a pochi passi dove ci trovavamo Hook ed io.  
“So dove si trova tua madre”, affermò girandosi verso di me.  
“Come fa a sapere che sono sua figlia?”, domandai stupita.  
“Le assomigli molto e poi mi ha parlato molto di te. Era una mia cara amica”, rispose dolcemente.  
“Sa dove si trova ora?”, chiesi speranzosa  
“Penso che si trovi nel castello di Jafar, ma e da un po' che non si vede in giro. Spero che non le sia successo nulla”, rispose mestamente.  
“Dove si trova?”,  
“E’ troppo pericoloso. Non puoi andarci da sola, Jafar è uno stregone molto potente”, rispose allarmato.  
“Tranquillo anche io sono forte”, affermai decisa tenendo tra le mani ancora l’immagine di mia madre. Dovevo trovarla e riportarla a casa. Lontano da questo Jafar che sembrava un nuovo nemico da affrontare.  
“Ok per..”, non riuscii a finire la frase. Notai che si era irrigidito e che stava fissando un punto dietro di me, così mi girai e vidi due guardie armate. Indossavano un armatura scura. Il volto era scoperto e avevano uno sguardo cupo.  
“Aladdin non starai di nuovo parlando troppo”, affermò grave una delle due guardie.  
“No..no..”, rispose abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Voi signori chi siete?”, domandò l’altra avvicinandosi a noi  
“Siamo solo dei turisti”, risposi sorridendo con molta tranquillità  
“Va bene. Vi auguro buona giornata”, dissero prima di andarsene.  
“Quelle erano le sentinelle di Jafar. Sperate di averli convinti, se no fra poco arriverà a farci visita Jafar in persona”, dichiarò serio.  
“Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci. Dove si trova il castello?”, chiesi risoluta.  
“Dovete attraversare tutto il mercato e salire sopra una collina. Vi avverto ci sono molti uomini che fanno la guardia, per non parlare che il castello potrebbe essere anche protetto dalla magia”, rispose greve. Nei suoi occhi intravidi paura. Jafar era così terrificante? Io però non mi sarei fermata per nessun motivo. Avrei trovato mia madre e se fosse stata in pericolo l’avrei salvata.  
“Non ti preoccupare me ne occuperò io. Grazie dell’aiuto Aladdin, sono in debito”, affermai sorridendo.  
Avrei voluto chiedergli di più perché ero curiosa di sapere come era stata stravolta la sua storia, ma non avevamo tempo. Dopo averlo salutato uscimmo e iniziammo subito a camminare tra le varie bancarelle.  
“Lo sapevo che era viva. Ci stiamo avvicinando sempre di più Killian”, affermai felice  
“Si ma dobbiamo stare attenti, perché ho un brutto presentimento”, disse Hook serio mentre stava correndo al mio fianco  
“Cioè?”  
“Quelle guardie di prima non sono sicuro che abbiano creduto alla nostra storia”, ammise guardandomi.  
“Beh qualsiasi cosa accadrà io raggiungerò a ogni costo mia madre”, risposi determinata. Ero arrivata ormai così vicino al mio obiettivo che non potevo mollare proprio ora. Sarei anche disposta a combattere contro di lui pur di riportare a casa mia madre.  
“Io sarò al tuo fianco, Amy”, replicò appoggiando la mano sulla spada che era dentro al suo fodero nero.  
“Lo so”  
Quando arrivammo in cima alla collina, ci nascondemmo dietro a un albero enorme per non farci vedere. Di fronte a noi c'era un grosso palazzo bianco in stile orientale pieno di cupole dalla caratteristica forma a cipolla. Era circondato da mura e ad ogni angolo c’era una torretta stretta e alta in cui c’era una sentinella a fare la guardia.  
All’entrata davanti a un enorme cancello c’erano altre due guardie armate. In effetti era ben controllata, ma non potevo tentennare. Dovevo portare a termine la mia missione prima che qualcuno si facesse del male. Decisi allora di agire, quando però stavo per dirigermi verso l’entrata Hook mi fermò.  
“Vuoi entrare così tranquillamente. Aladdin ti ha detto che potrebbe essere protetto dalla magia e poi ci sono i suoi uomini ovunque”, ribadì tendendomi per un braccio  
“Tu seguimi, non ti preoccupare”, risposi facendo l’occhialino.  
Annuì anche se non sembrava tanto convinto.  
Ci alzammo e ci dirigemmo verso la porta. Le due guardie non ebbero neanche il tempo di parlare che l’avevo già addormentate. Dopo averle mandate nei mondi dei sogni teletrasportai entrambi oltre il cancello. Non appena fummo dall'altra parte. Notai subito che nello spiazzo che portava all'entrata vera e propria del castello c'erano molti uomini armati. Non appena ci videro vennero subito verso di noi, io riuscì però a liberarmene facilmente scaraventandoli ai lati della strada, mentre Hook li stordiva con la spada e l’uncino.  
“Chi sta causando tutto questo disordine?” domandò un uomo dalla pelle ambrata, dai lunghi capelli neri e con in mano un bastone a forma di serpente.  
“Sono Amy Singer e sono venuta a cercare mia madre Axina”, dichiarai in tono provocatorio.  
“Lei non è più qui” affermò con sorriso perfido.  
“Non ti credo”, gli urlai contro sentendo che i miei poteri stavano iniziando a fremere. Dovevo cercare di mantenere l’autocontrollo perché potevo rischiare di ferire pure Hook.  
“Non mi importa intanto ora rinchiuderò te e il tuo fidanzatino in cella. Voglio conoscere la figlia di Axina”, rispose in tono canzonatorio  
“Non mi farò imprigionare così facilmente”, ribadì andando verso di lui e scagliando chiunque si avvicinasse a noi, poi chiesi di nuovo fredda non appena fui davanti a lui: “Cosa hai fatto a mia madre”  
“Vedo che sei anche più forte di tua madre, però con questo starai più calma. Non voglio avere problemi a causa della tua irriverenza”, disse facendo comparire un bracciale sul mio braccio.  
“Non riesco più ad attaccare”, affermai spaventata dopo che avevo cercato di creare palle di fuoco.  
“Lo so, ti ho bloccato i tuoi poteri” affermò avvicinandosi a me e guardandomi con sguardo di sfida poi dopo qualche secondo urlò: “Rinchiudeteli”  
Killian si avvicinò a me e cercò in tutti modi di difendere sia me che lui, ma erano in troppi, infatti in poco tempo finii a terra svenuto. Provai a ad andare da lui, ma lo portarono via.  
“Killian” gridai provando ad andarlo a salvare, ma fui fermata da Jafar e poco dopo due guardie mi presero le mani e mi iniziarono a portare con la forza verso il castello. Tentai subito di ribellarmi, ma inutilmente perché mi diedero una bastonata in testa così forte che svenni.


	13. The spell

Capitolo 13: The spell

 

Non appena riaprì gli occhi notai che ero rinchiusa in una gabbia angusta e puzzava di marcio. Mi ero fatta battere in pochi secondi. Ero stata debole. Non dovevo permettere di farmi mettere questo bracciale. Ora che non avevo la magia non sapevo come sarei riuscita ad uscire da questa lurida cella.  
“Amy stai bene?”, domandò una voce familiare. Mi girai e vidi Hook seduto vicino a me con uno sguardo preoccupato. Per fortuna ci avevano messo nella stessa cella perchè almeno sapevo che non gli avevano procurato ferite gravi  
“Sto bene, tranquillo. Te invece?”, chiesi cercando di mettermi seduta in una posizione più comoda.  
“Tutto intero”, rispose sorridendo poi aggiunse tornando serio: “Dobbiamo trovare un modo per uscire Amy prima che ci uccidano”  
“Lo so, quel Jafar non mi piace. Ha fatto qualcosa a mia madre, me lo sento Killian”, affermai tristemente avvicinando le ginocchia al petto. Percepivo un animo maligno in Jafar e avevo paura a pensare che cosa avesse fatto a mia madre. L'unica cosa che potevo fare era sperare di riuscire a salvarla nel caso fosse ancora viva. Doveva esserlo!  
“Lo scopriremo, però prima dobbiamo scappare e cercare di toglierti quel bracciale”, asserì serio mentre fissava il mio polso  
“Ci ho provato a sfilarmelo prima di essere rinchiusa, ma non ci sono riuscita”, ammisi scoraggiata.  
“Devi avere la magia per toglierlo Amy”  
“Capisco”, dissi abbattuta.  
“Tranquilla lo leveremo”, affermò cercando di incoraggiarmi. Io però avevo un brutto presentimento e il fatto di non avere i miei poteri mi faceva sentire ancora più agitata. Come avrei potuto proteggerlo?  
“Non lo so….”, ribattei pensierosa. Ero sempre più convinta che dovevo venire da sola perchè in questo modo almeno avrei messo a rischio solo la mia di vita, invece come sempre lui si trovava in pericolo per colpa mia. Avrei dovuto seguire quello che mi aveva detto la mia parte razionale invece del mio cuore. Avevo sbagliato di nuovo. Di nuovo lo stesso errore. Non imparavo mai. Era già successo con Dean e ora con lui.  
“Che c’è Amy?” domandò lui inquieto notando sicuramente il mio malessere.  
“Sto pensando che ho sbagliato a farti venire con me!”, risposi voltandomi verso di lui  
“Eh aspetta perché?”, ridomandò sorpreso  
“Non saresti rinchiuso in questa gabbia senza via di uscita”, dissi alzandomi e andando verso le sbarre.  
“Amy che cosa dici? Non ti avrei lasciato mai sola!”, replicò lui sorpreso seguendomi.  
“Non voglio che tu rischi di stare male per colpa mia”, ammisi grave girandomi verso di lui.  
“Non mi succederà nulla, stai tranquilla!”, disse cercando di tranquillizzarmi.  
“Scusate se vi interrompo, ma Jafar mi ha detto di portarvi qualcosa da mangiare”, proferì una guardia prima di passarci due panini attraverso le sbarre.  
“Grazie”, dissi fredda girandomi guardando prima lui e poi il piatto. Non avevo fame e anche se l'avessi avuto non lo avrei mangiato perchè non mi fidavo di Jafar.

Cosa voleva fare con noi? Perché ci aveva rinchiusi? Cosa aveva fatto a mia madre?

Tante domande a cui non avevo risposta. Io alla fine volevo solo vederla e invece ora ero mi ritrovavo rinchiusa in una cella senza magia e senza sapere che cosa volesse farci Jafar. Era ovvio che se non ci aveva ancora ucciso era perchè voleva qualcosa da noi, ma che cosa? Soprattutto che cosa aveva fatto a mia madre? Pure lei era stata fatta prigioniera da Jafar?  
“Non mangiarlo Killian. Fidati di me”, affermai io prendendo il cibo e posizionandolo sul lato destro della stanza  
Annuì

Non sapevo quanto tempo era passato anche perchè non c'erano finestre, ma sicuramente sarà stata notte fonda. Avremmo dovuto dormire per poter riposare e essere freschi qualora riuscissimo ad uscire da questa cella. Ero consapevole però che nessuno dei due avrebbe dormito soprattutto in questo posto lugubre e con la paura che Jafar potesse comparire da un momento l’altro. Avremmo passato il tempo sicuramente a riflettere ed escogitare un piano di fuga, anche perchè non volevo continuare a restare prigioniera qui dentro. Odiavo stare in luoghi così chiusi e angusti perchè avevo bisogno di liberà. Cominciai così ad andare avanti e indietro cercando di farmi venire un’idea. L’unica cosa che mi era venuta in mente era di usare Jafar. Si era un piano stupido. Dovevo concentrarmi.  
“Amy mi farai venire mal di testa a forza di vederti andare avanti e indietro”, ribattè Hook che era appoggiato alla parete di fronte a me  
“Voglio uscire di qui perché odio essere rinchiusa”, gli urlai contro girandomi verso di lui e quando vidi il suo sguardo abbattuto aggiunsi: “Scusa Killian, ma sono ore che cerco di trovare una soluzione e l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente è di usare Jafar”  
“Anche io ci sto pensando. Dobbiamo rimanere calmi!”, disse dolcemente.  
“Già hai ragione”, asserì prima di sbadigliare.   
“Forse è meglio dormire almeno per un paio d’ore. Siamo entrambi stravolti dal viaggio e dal combattimento di prima”, ribadì venendo verso di me  
“Lo so, ma non voglio essere nel mondo dei sogni se dovesse arrivare lui!”  
“Intanto ormai siamo suoi prigionieri…e poi così stanchi non riusciremo a elaborare nessun piano di fuga!”, asserì lui facendo l’occhiolino. In effetti aveva ragione. Dovevamo essere freschi per poter riuscire a scappare e anche confrontarci con Jafar.  
“Va bene…!”, confermai prima di sedermi. Lui poco dopo si mise al mio fianco.  
“Mi fa piacere che ogni tanto mi ascolti!”, ribattè lui ironico  
“Già..!”  
Non ci volle molto prima di entrare nel mondo di Morfeo

22 Marzo 2015

“Siete veramente adorabili, anche se non avete mangiato il mio cibo. Ora mi dispiace, ma ti devo rubare un attimo la tua ragazza”, affermò beffardo all’improvviso Jafar che era appena entrato nella stanza svegliando entrambi. Non mi ero resa conto che mi ero addormentata sulla spalla di Hook e soprattutto non sapevo quante ore erano passate. Ora però l’importante era affrontare Jafar e cercare di non morire e non avendo un piano quindi avremmo dovuto improvvisare.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?”, domandai aspramente dopo essermi alzata. Mi avvicinai velocemente alle sbarre seguita da Hook. Notai subito che stava fulminando Jafar, ma nello stesso tempo stava anche cercando di trattenere la rabbia. Voleva difendermi, potevo capirlo, ma contro Jafar lui non poteva vincere.  
“Io ho uno scopo da raggiungere, però fino ad ora non ci ero riuscito perché mi mancava ancora un elemento…”  
“Cioè? Che cosa vuoi?”, chiesi irritata interrompendolo.  
“Io voglio sottomettere le leggi della magia”, rispose secco tenendo stretto il suo bastone.  
“Quali regole?”, domandai sorpresa. Avevo paura di che cosa potesse volere. Sicuramente qualcosa di malvagio, ma io sicuramente lo avrei fermato. Non potevo fargli ottenere quello che desiderava.  
“Con la magia non si deve cambiare il passato, resuscitare i morti e far innamorare qualcuno. Io voglio eliminare queste regole e diventare lo stregone più potente”, rispose con un ghigno.  
“In realtà qualcuno prima di te ha tentato di cambiare il passato senza riuscirci!”, affermai ripensando a Zelena e al suo desiderio di cambiare il passato per ottenere il suo lieto fine.  
“So che di una strega che ci ha provato, ma io voglio riuscirci senza nessun tipo di incantesimo. Senza regole da dover rispettare e un prezzo da pagare. Io non voglio limitazioni. Io voglio il potere e il controllo di ogni cosa, ma per farlo ho bisogno di te”, spiegò lui fissandomi.   
“Io a cosa ti servo?” chiesi fredda.  
“Mi serve la tua magia ibrida per completare l’incantesimo”, replicò lui continuando a fissarmi con sguardo compiaciuto. Non avrei di certo assecondato i suoi piani. Non potevo permettere che un uomo del genere potesse avere un potere così immenso, anche perchè in gioco non c’erano solo le nostre vite, ma anche quelle di tutti gli abitanti.  
“Prova solo a toccarla che ti uccido!”, disse Hook digrignando i denti. Ormai era sul punto di esplodere. Dovevo calmarlo perchè in questo momento noi eravamo in svantaggio. Appoggiai una mano sul braccio per tentare di tranquillizzarlo, ma notai subito che stava fremendo.Sarebbe stato difficile farlo calmare.  
“Capitano se fossi in te non mi provocherei…”, affermò Jafar girandosi verso Hook  
“Come fai a sapere della mia particolarità?”, domandai io sorpresa intromettendomi.  
“Me l’ha detto tua madre. Io e lei abbiamo parlato molto e mi ha anche insegnato le basi della magia”, rispose lui beffardo  
“Cosa le hai fatto?” urlai in tono acido.   
“La rivedrai a tempo debito, però ora mi devi aiutare con il mio incantesimo”  
“Io per te non farò mai niente”, ribattei malignamente. L'unica cosa positiva che era viva, ma mi preoccupava dove l'aveva rinchiuso e che cosa le avesse fatto in questi anni.  
“Fidati che farò in modo che ti costringerò a farlo”, asserì lui serpentino. Era troppo sicuro di se. Aveva in testa già un piano. Non riuscivo però a prevedere il suo prossimo passo. Dovevo però rimanere attenta che non facesse del male a Hook.  
“Non ci contare”, ammisi grave mettendomi davanti a Hook.  
“Ti farò cambiare idea..” disse prima di alzare il suo bastone e subito dopo iniziai a sentire gridare in modo straziante Hook. Sgranai gli occhi. Mi girai e vidi che si stava premendo il petto. La camicia bianca era strappata e piena di sangue. Avevo già visto quella scena. Anni fa con Dean. Non potevo fare lo stesso errore. Lo dovevo salvare.  
Lui stava premendo con la mano ormai sporca di sangue la ferita sull’addome cercando inutilmente di fermare l’emorragia. Alzò il suo viso pallido e notai che stava tentando di mascherare il dolore che stava provando, pochi attimi dopo però lui si aggrappò a me come se fossi la sua ancora per evitare di cadere nell’oblio.  
“Smettila ti prego. Lui non c’entra. Vuoi me, va bene, ma lascia andare lui…ti prego non ucciderlo”, lo implorai angosciata girandomi verso Jafar mentre tenevo tra le braccia che continuava a sforzarsi di restare sveglio. Lui però invece di fermarsi continuò aumentando sempre di più la profondità dei tagli. Hook non riuscì a stare in in piedi e così si accasciò a terra agonizzante. Mi inginocchiai al suo fianco per cercare di tamponare le ferite, ma era inutile perchè il liquido rosso continuava a uscire dalle varie ferite.  
“Amy non pensare a me…non…fare quello che vuole”, disse con estrema fatica.  
“No..no ..no Killian non mi lasciare ti prego. Hai capito, non puoi lasciarmi”, ammisi iniziando a singhiozzare stringendo forte la sua camicia  
“Ti a…” non riuscì a finire la frase.  
“No Killy no…no…no non di nuovo”, sussurrai appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Non ero riuscita a salvarlo. Avevo fallito pure con lui. Non dovevo farlo venire con me. Era stato un errore. Un maledetto errore.  
Quando incrociai di nuovo il suo sguardo notai che gli occhi azzurri erano spenti e il viso pallido. Gli accarezzai una guancia e con quel gesto mi accorsi che avevo la mano ricolma del suo sangue. Nonostante i tentativi di fermare l’emorragia, non lo avevo salvato. Era morto. Non era più con me.  
Venni pervasa subito da una sensazione di vuoto e dolore come se mi avessero strappato una parte della mia anima. Faceva male. Chiusi gli occhi nel vano tentativo di svegliarmi e rendermi conto che avevo fatto solo un brutto incubo e lui in realtà era vivo affianco a me, ma era consapevole che era tutto vero. Lui era morto. Non avrei più parlato con lui. Non sarei riuscita più a sentire la sua voce. Non sarei riuscita a incrociare il suo sguardo. Non avrei più rivisto i suoi occhi blu come l’oceano rischiarato dal sole spendente. Niente. Non avevo più nulla. Solo i momenti che avevo trascorso con lui dal nostro primo incontro a tutte quelle volte che mi era stato accanto nei momenti bui. Tutte le volte che veniva da me per aiutarmi, per consolarmi e se era necessario veniva a farmi anche la predica. Alla fine pero mi sarebbero rimasti solo ricordi, ma ero consapevole che non mi sarebbero bastati per andare avanti. Quando ti strappano una parte fondamentale della vita come si riusciva ad andare avanti? Avrei ceduto e sarei tornata ad essere un essere vuoto che cercava solo vendetta come quando era morto mio padre? Avrei fatto vincere la mia parte oscura? Ora soprattutto come avrei fatto a trovare un equilibrio tra le due parti senza di lui?  
E soprattutto

Come potevo andare avanti senza di lui?

La risposta era sola una: non ci sarei riuscita senza di lui. Sarei crollata nell'oblio dell’oscurità.  
“Ora potrai aiutarmi così poi lo potrai riportare in vita”, affermò Jafar sogghignando dopo qualche minuto interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“No..ora ti uccido”, affermai furiosa girandomi verso di lui continuando a tenere tra le braccia il corpo di Hook. Il dolore venne sostituito subito dalla rabbia e dalla voglia di vendicarmi. L’avrei ucciso con le mie stesse mani.  
“Hai il bracciale ricordalo, non puoi usare la magia. Lo rivuoi allora il tuo ragazzo? Se mi aiuterai lo potrai riabbracciare”

Non era tutto perduto! Avevo una possibilità di averlo di nuovo accanto a me!

Sapevo che stare al suo gioco era moralmente sbagliato, però non potevo perderlo. Avevo un disperato bisogno di riaverlo accanto a me. Ero un discorso egoistico, ma non potevo perderlo.   
Il peso che sentivo sullo stomaco iniziò piano piano a scomparire. Ora dovevo solo pensare a salvare entrambi, sia mia madre che Hook. Ero pronta! Dopo averli di nuovo al mio fianco e al sicuro avrei ucciso Jafar con le mie stesse mani.  
“Va bene io ti aiuterò, ma dopo rivoglio rivedere anche mia madre”, risposi fredda, poi accarezzai di nuovo la guancia di Hook e dissi a bassa voce: “Mi dispiace Killian”  
“Va bene, sei pronta?”, domandò scocciato Jafar  
“Si”, risposi alzandomi e andando verso di lui.  
Non appena raggiunsi Jafar lo seguì in silenzio. Andammo in una sala non poco distante dalle celle. All'interno in mezzo alla stanza c’era un tavolo nero su cui erano appoggiati tre contenitori strani di colori diversi e un libro molto spesso, dalla copertina marrone e usurata. Il rosso in quella stanza predominava. Era sulle tende, su una grande sedia che si trovava alla mia destra e infine sui tappeti. Sul soffitto infine c’era un grande lampadario bianco.  
“Cosa devo fare?” domandai io gelida non appena fummo di fronte al tavolo.  
“Devi leggere insieme a me questo incantesimo”, rispose prima di togliermi il bracciale.  
“Ok… se lo faccio quindi potrò riportarlo in vita?”  
“Si..potrai fare quello che vuoi, però sai che c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare”  
“Quale?”, chiesi titubante  
Lui si avvicinò e mi sussurrò all’orecchio il prezzo. Quando finì di parlare sbiancai, ma nonostante sarebbe stato pericoloso non mi importava perché avrei fatto di tutto per riaverlo. Dovevo rimediare al mio errore. Volevo vedere di nuovo il suo sorriso. Volevo di nuovo riaverlo al mio fianco.  
“Lo vuoi ancora salvare?”, domandò beffardo.  
“Si per lui potrei pagare qualsiasi prezzo”, affermai determinata.  
“Allora andiamo”  
Entrambi alzammo le mani mentre nel frattempo iniziammo a leggere il testo dell’incantesimo scritto su una pagina ingiallita del libro. In pochi istanti bagliori blu e bianchi ci circondarono avvolgendo i nostri corpi completamente. Non appena finimmo di parlare i vari lampi vennero assorbiti dentro di noi. Sentì subito una forza enorme invadermi e diffondersi fino alle viscere. Il mio potere era sicuramente aumentato. Non sapevo però se fossi riuscita a controllarlo, anche perché avevo già difficoltà a gestire i miei di poteri. Dovevo risolvere il problema il prima possibile per evitare di causare ulteriori danni dovuti dalla mia instabilità.  
“Finalmente ci sono riuscito”, affermò Jafar posizionando le braccia in alto.  
“Ora voglio quello che mi hai promesso”, ribadì aspramente voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Tua madre è su quella sedia invece il tuo ragazzo lo puoi ritrovare dove l’abbiamo lasciato”, rispose abbassando le braccia e girandosi verso di me.  
“Sulla sedia?...c’è solo il tuo bastone…”, risposi perplessa mentre lo guardavo  
“Si l’ho trasformata in bastone per usare i suoi poteri”, rispose facendo un ghigno  
“Sei un mostro”, affermai furiosa. Stavo per attaccare quando lui scomparve in una nuvola nera.  
Avevo una voglia di ucciderlo, però avevo delle priorità. Riportare in vita Hook e far tornare in forma umana mia madre, ma questo non voleva dire che dopo non avrei avuto la mia vendetta.  
“Si, ma fidati che ti ucciderò” sussurrai prima di prendere il bastone

Era ancora lì sdraiato a terra ricoperto di sangue. Era dura vederlo n quello stato. Sentivo un peso allo stomaco, ma sarebbe durato poco perché lo avrei fatto tornare con me, anche se non sapevo cosa dovevo fare. Non potevo però rimanere inerme così appoggiai il bastone alla parete e poi mi inginocchiai vicino al corpo di Hook. Istintivamente misi le mani sulle ferite e subito dopo chiusi gli occhi per concentrarmi. Provai a convogliare tutta la mia forza su di lui.  
“Killian ti prego torna da me”, dissi dopo tra le lacrime mettendo le mani sul suo viso.  
“Amy…”, rispose con ancora gli occhi chiusi  
“Killian sei vivo”, ammisi sorridendo prima di abbracciarlo forte. Appoggiai il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla sinistra sussurrando: “Non farlo mai più..non morire di nuovo”  
“Ehm non vorrei interrompere questo vostro momento …intimo…ma abbiamo un problema e dobbiamo sbrigarci”, disse qualcuno dietro di me. Mi girai e vidi mia madre. Era viva ed era davanti a me.  
“Va da lei”, affermò a bassa voce Hook cercando di mettersi seduto tenendomi sempre tra le sue braccia. Feci un cenno di assenso verso di lui e poi mi alzai.  
“Mamma! Come sei riuscita a ridiventare umana?”, dissi con gli occhi lucidi prima di andarla ad abbracciare. Era così bello averla trovata dopo tutte queste peripezie. Era viva e libera.  
“Non servo più a Jafar, quindi non essendo più sotto la sua egemonia sono riuscita a riprendere la forma umana!”, replicò lei sciogliendo l’abbraccio.  
“Bene, finalmente sei qui accanto a me. Sono così felice!”, dissi io commossa.  
“Amy anche io sono veramente contenta di vederti e sapere che sei sana e salva, però ora dobbiamo trovare Jafar!”, replicò lei dolcemente. Avrei voluto parlare con lei e sapere che cosa le era successo, ma aveva ragione ora non avevamo tempo da perdere.  
“Hai ragione mamma. Dobbiamo scoprire le intenzioni di Jafar e fermarlo”, affermai decisa alzandomi.  
“Vuole conquistare la Foresta Incantata”, ribadì Axina facendo segno di seguirla. Hook ed io dopo esserci guardati per un paio di secondi ci incamminammo.  
“Come? Quindi anche Storybrook”, ribadì allarmata mentre stavamo uscendo dalle celle.  
“Storybrook?”, chiese mia madre dubbiosa  
“Si il regno di Snow è stato trasformato a causa di un sortilegio in una città”, spiegò Hook che ci stava seguendo con ancora i vestiti sporchi di sangue. Avrei dovuto cambiarlo al più presto.   
“Fammi indovinare è stata Regina?”, domandò secca continuando ad avanzare senza sosta.  
“Si..ma è cambiata ora”, risposi sorridendo cercando di raggiungerla e stare al suo passo.  
“Si questo non è importante, ora dobbiamo fermare Jafar prima che compia il suo piano e salvare anche Storybrook”, ammise Axina voltandosi verso di me. Sembrava di guardarmi allo specchio. Era rimasta giovane forse perchè era rimasta rinchiusa all'interno di un bastone e ciò aumentava ancora di più la somiglianza tra noi due.  
“Esatto dobbiamo trovare un modo per sconfiggerlo. Mamma tu sai mica come potremmo fare per batterlo?”, domandai io perplessa.  
“Si l’unico modo per fermarlo è cercare di rinchiuderlo nella lampada che custodiscono i geni, ma ora dobbiamo andare nel suo studio per sapere altro del suo piano”, spiegò continuando a camminare  
Annuimmo entrambi  
Dopo che percorremmo un corridoio quasi al buio scendemmo una scala a chiocciola che ci portò ai sotterranei dove c’erano vari cunicoli stretti, angusti e poco illuminati. Noi ci dirigemmo verso ovest. Camminammo per mezzora in silenzio fino a che ci trovammo davanti a una porta di legno mezza distrutta.  
La stanza era piccola e piena di oggetti e fogli volanti, però lui non c’era. Iniziammo così ad ispezionare ogni angolo dello studio. Io guardai soprattutto se avesse scritto qualcosa di importante da qualche parte che potesse esserci utile per capire il suo piano.  
“Voi chi siete?”, domandarono all’improvviso tre ragazzi che erano appena entrati.  
“Sono Axina, prima ero il bastone di Jafar. Voi siete i geni giusto?”, domandò mia madre tranquilla voltandosi verso di loro.  
“Si siamo venuti qua per avere altre informazioni sul piano di Jafar” rispose uno di loro.  
“Anche noi comunque io sono Amy invece lui e Killian”, affermai sorridendo indicando Hook che era vicino a me che per fortuna aveva gli indumenti più puliti e non avrebbe attirato l’attenzione.  
“Quindi siamo della stessa squadra. Io invece sono Will Scarlet e loro sono Cyrus e Abyl..”, affermò educato uno dei ragazzi. Aveva capelli castani molto corti e occhi color nocciola.  
“E’ riuscito a diventare lo stregone più forte e qualcuno lo ha aiutato. Stiamo cercando anche lui. Sapete dove si trova?”, chiese Abyl serio interrompendo il suo amico. I suoi occhi color del ghiaccio mi stavano fissando facendomi venire i brividi. Mi intimoriva.  
“E’ colpa mia…”, dissi abbassando lo sguardo.  
“L’ha fatto solo per salvare me”, ammise Hook mettendosi davanti a me.  
“Non importa per quale motivo l’ha fatto, ora dobbiamo risolvere questo problema. Almeno spero ti abbia informato del prezzo che dovevi pagare per salvarlo?”, domandò freddo Abyl.  
“No”, risposi secca. Non era proprio il momento di parlare di quella cosa. Non volevo far preoccupare Hook. Lui mi guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo, ma per fortuna non chiese nulla. Non mi piaceva non essere sincera con lui, ma ora avevamo altre priorità.  
“Ora non è il momento di accusare nessuno, il nostro nemico non è in questa stanza. Dobbiamo allearci per poterlo sconfiggere”, ribadì Axina autoritaria.  
“Va bene, avete scoperto qualcosa voi?”, domandò Will più dolcemente avvicinandosi a noi.  
“Che vuole conquistare la Foresta Incantata,”, rispose mia madre mentre teneva in mano un foglio stropicciato.  
“Noi sappiamo anche che lui sta cercando di creare un esercito per poter invaderla”, rispose Cyrus guardando delle carte che erano su una piccola scrivania di legno.  
“Dobbiamo allora fermarlo prima che riesca a crearlo e abbiamo bisogno della lampada dove poterlo rinchiudere”, ribattei io determinata  
“Si quella sappiamo dove trovarla, però meglio andare via di qui prima che torni lo stregone. Venite con noi. Intanto non credo che qui avrà lasciato nulla di importante”, disse Cyrus alzando lo sguardo verso di noi  
Annuimmo.  
Facemmo lo stesso percorso dell’andata, ma questa volta finimmo fuori dal palazzo. Dovevamo fare attenzione a non farci scoprire dalle guardie. Il fatto che il sole stesse calando era a nostro favore almeno il buio della notte ci avrebbe aiutato a nasconderci meglio.  
“Amy anche io avrei fatto la tua stessa cosa per salvare qualcuno che amo”, dichiarò all’improvviso Will che era al mio fianco  
“Lo ha ucciso davanti ai miei occhi e io non potevo non fare niente. Non volevo perderlo…Lui è troppo importante per me”, affermai mestamente.   
“Lo so. Abyl può sembrare freddo, ma è solo una maschera, tranquilla che lo ha capito il motivo delle tue azioni”  
“I suoi occhi mi fanno paura, sembrava che volesse uccidermi con lo sguardo..”, risposi sotto voce cercando di non farmi sentire da Abyl  
“Si lo so fa questo effetto, ma non ti farà nulla. E' solo una maschera. Mantiene in sangue freddo in queste situazioni abbastanza critiche. Quando risolveremo questa situazione si addolcirà..più o meno”, disse lui ridacchiando.  
“Ah meno male. Ora comunque per curiosità siete senza poteri?”, domandai curiosa cambiando discorso.  
“Si li avete te e Jafar. Volevamo cercare un modo per fermarlo anche perché Cyrus e Abyl vogliono riprendere la loro magia”  
“Tu non li rivuoi?” chiesi notando che Hook era affianco a mia madre e stavano camminando dietro di noi. Aveva uno sguardo pensieroso. Sapevo a cosa stava pensando e speravo che non tirasse fuori l’argomento, almeno non ora.  
“No, ora sono libero e voglio continuare ad esserlo”, rispose entusiasta. Lo capivo. Nemmeno io avrei sopportato di avere una libertà limitata.   
“Si ti capisco. Cosa vuoi fare dopo?”, chiesi curiosa.  
“Devo cercare una persona”, rispose con sguardo sognante.  
“Fammi indovinare la tua amata?”  
“Si. Non la vedo da quando sono diventato genio e mi manca ogni giorno che passa sempre di più. Non vedo l’ora di rivederla”, rispose entusiasta. Si vedeva che era veramente innamorato. Il suo viso si era illuminato solo al pensiero della sua amata. Io invece ero confusa. Ero spezzata in due. Erano entrambi troppo importanti. Non sapevo che cosa fare. Avrei riflettuto sui miei sentimenti non appena sarei tornata a casa.  
“Spero che tu riuscirai a ritrovarla e vivere insieme il vostro amore”  
“Lo spero pure io”  
“Siamo arrivati e siamo fortunati che nessuna delle guardie ci abbia visto. Ora ci facciamo una dormita di un paio di ore, poi facciamo un piano di battaglia”, disse Abyl duro non appena fummo di fronte a una casa diroccata. Era sicuramente abbandonata. Il muro era pieno di crepe e le finestre stavano per cadere a pezzi. Dovevamo, per fortuna, solo passarci qualche ora. Avevamo bisogno di riposare.  
Non appena entrammo notai subito che era un po’ spoglia. Al piano terra c’era un salotto composto da un paio di sedie di legno, un tavolo sgangherato mentre accanto c’era una camera con due letti. Al primo piano c’era una seconda camera matrimoniale accanto al quale c’era uno studio con una scrivania e infine un piccolo bagno leggermente sporco. Non vedevo l’ora che questa storia finisse per poter riuscire a stare con mia madre e poter poi ritornare a casa.  
A Hook e me ci concessero il letto a due piazze. Non appena entrammo dentro notammo solo un comodino con una piccola candela spenta. Con un gesto della mano l’accesi in modo da illuminare anche se di poco la stanza. Alla nostra destra c’era una piccola finestra chiusa da dove si poteva intravedere il cielo stellato. C’era un odore di chiuso e la polvere era ovunque, molto probabilmente la stanza non veniva arieggiata da molto tempo .  
“Amy mi spieghi la questione del prezzo da pagare?” chiese non appena rimanemmo soli.  
“Non lo so!”, risposi secca cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi e continuando a fissare il paesaggio. Si era trattenuto fino adesso e ora che eravamo soli era andato subito dritto al punto della questione che molto probabilmente lo stava tormentando.   
“Amy ti conosco. So quando mi stai mentendo”, ammise avvicinandosi a me  
“Killian…”  
“Amy che cosa hai dovuto fare per salvarmi?”, chiese iniziando ad alterarsi.  
“Killian è un problema mio!”, risposi a tono riuscendo finalmente a fissarlo e incontrare il suo sguardo furente.  
“Amy ho il diritto di sapere il prezzo per farmi tornare dal mondo dei morti”, ribadì avvicinando il suo viso pieno di rabbia al mio.  
“Killian l’ho fatto solo per te… ”, dissi mestamente poi feci una pausa e dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo aggiunsi: “ho dovuto usare la magia oscura e questo ha influenzato sulla mia lotta interiore…”  
“Hai annerito il tuo cuore solo per salvarmi?”, domandò urlandomi contro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli neri. Lo faceva ogni volta che era arrabbiato. Sapevo che ci avrebbe messo un po’ di tempo prima di riuscire a calmarsi e per questo motivo non volevo dirglielo ora. Non era il momento adatto.   
“Si…”  
“Non dovevi farlo!”, disse perentorio.  
“Ecco perché non volevo dirtelo, non mi avresti capito!”  
“Cosa c’è da capire?”, ridomandò furioso.  
“Non potevo lasciarti andare…se c’era un modo per farti tornare da me. Ho bisogno di te… non sarei riuscita a vivere senza di te”, risposi sentendo che le lacrime stavano per uscire di nuovo. Mi ritornarono in mente le immagini del suo corpo pieno di sangue e il dolore ritornò a galla.  
Non appena finì di parlare notai nel suo sguardo per pochi secondi un’ espressione di stupore misto a gioia, ma durò poco perché tornò subito a fissarmi infuriato. Lo potevo anche capire perché aveva avuto la stessa reazione di Sam quando Dean aveva preso una decisione al suo posto per poterlo salvare. Io avevo fatto la medesima cosa. Per salvare le persone che amiamo si arrivava a compiere atti drastici.   
Era evidente che non era d'accordo con la mia scelta. Era furioso, ma nonostante mi faceva male litigare con lui, non mi pentivo di quello che avevo fatto, anzi lo avrei rifatto altre mille volte.  
“Amy non era una decisione che dovevi prendere tu. Non dovevi farlo, soprattutto a queste condizioni”, rispose serio prima di andare via  
“Dove vai?”, domandai preoccupata  
“Fuori di qui!”  
“Killian scusami”, ribattei tristemente prima di vederlo sbattere la porta.  
Mi sdraiai sul letto per cercare di dormire senza però buoni risultati. Passarono un paio d’ore e io rimasi a fissare il buio. Pensai a tutto quello che era successo e continuavo ad restare dell'idea che non avrei potuto agire in un altro modo, però speravo di riuscire a parlar con calma con lui non appena si sarebbe tranquillizzato. Dovevo fargli capire che anche se avevo peggiorato la mia situazione non ero ancora diventata un mostro. Io avrei combattuto fino alla fine, ma avevo bisogno del suo sostegno e quindi non volevo che mettesse dei muri tra me e lui.

23 Marzo 2015

Dalla finestra si poteva vedere il cielo schiarirsi. Era cominciata una nuova giornata ed io ero ancora rannicchiata sul materasso. Mi sentivo così sola, nonostante nella casa ci fossero altre cinque persone. Non mi piaceva che si era creata questa distanza fra noi due. Non volevo litigare proprio ora che avremmo dovuto affrontare una situazione critica.   
“Amy? Tutto bene?”, domandò qualcuno nella penombra interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Mamma?”  
“Si sono io. Ho visto Hook dormire di sotto e volevo sapere se era successo qualcosa”  
“Abbiamo avuto una brutta lite…”  
“Si vi ho sentito urlare ieri sera…”, affermò lei sedendosi vicino a me  
“Non ha accettato il prezzo che ho pagato per salvarlo…”, ammisi mestamente accendendo la candela  
“Credevo non lo sapessi..”  
“Si lo so e lui ha capito fin dall’inizio che stavo mentendo”, risposi sedendomi a gambe incrociate  
“Quale è il prezzo?”  
“Scusate se vi interrompo, ma Abyl vi vuole di sotto”, disse Will che era appena entrato in camera interrompendoci  
“Arriviamo subito”, gli risposi educatamente e poi mi girai verso mia madre e gli disse a bassa voce: “Dopo continuiamo il discorso”  
Lei annuì.

“Bene cominciamo. Prima del vostro risveglio ho controllato nei dintorni e ci sono un paio di guardie. Sono poche per ora quindi possiamo liberarcene facilmente”, affermò serio Abyl non appena mia madre ed io li raggiungemmo nel salottino.  
Abyl e Cyrus erano seduti su delle sedie malconce, mentre Will era andato a recuperare la lampada che ci avrebbe permesso di sconfiggere Jafar, invece Hook fissava fuori dalla finestra. Mi stava evitando. Gli avrei lasciato i suoi spazi, anche se mi faceva male.  
“Possiamo farci dire da uno di loro dove possiamo trovare Jafar”, affermai seria.  
“Non credo che siano così gentili da rispondere a delle tue domande così spontaneamente..”, ribattè sarcastico Abyl alzandosi.  
“Fidati che con me parlano”, risposi beffarda.  
“Va bene proviamoci. Al momento è l’unico piano che abbiamo. Loro sicuramente sanno qualcosa del piano di Jafar e sono sicuro che Emily può farcela”, ribattè mia madre  
Annuimmo.  
Io andai fuori e vidi subito che c’erano quattro guardie. In un istante riuscì a trasformare tre di loro in fiori mentre l’ultimo invece lo addormentai e lo portai con me nella casa. Quando rientrai presi una sedia e lo legai con dei rami in modo da immobilizzarlo perchè era più semplice compiere un interrogatorio  
“Gli altri?”, domandò Cyrus dopo aver chiuso la porta.  
“Sono bellissimi boccioli colorati”, risposi fredda.  
“Adesso cosa facciamo?”, chiese Cyrus dubbioso.  
“Vedrai..”, dissi in modo criptico prima di mettermi di fronte al soldato.  
Non appena si svegliò cercò subito di liberarsi senza però riuscirci. Ora avrei scoperto dove si stava nascondendo Jafar, così l’avremmo potuto fermare e tornare a casa sani e salvi il prima possibile, anche perché sia mio padre che Bea saranno sicuramente preoccupati per me poichè avevo promesso che sarei tornata in giornata e quindi non volevo farli agitare ulteriormente.  
“Te lo chiedo gentilmente, dove è Jafar?”  
“Non te lo dirò mai”, rispose spuntandomi in faccia.  
“Va bene, allora passo con le maniere forti”, affermai irritata e poco dopo gli strappai il cuore dal petto cominciando a stringerlo. Lui iniziò subito a urlare e a dimenarsi a causa del dolore, ma non mi importava di questo essere perchè la mia priorità era scoprire dove fosse Jafar e i suoi piani.  
“Dimmi dove si trova Jafar?”, gridai digrignando i denti.  
“No… mi ucciderebbe”, disse con difficoltà.  
“Chi ti dice che non lo posso fare pure io”, ribattei avvicinandomi a al suo viso mentre stritolavo di nuovo il cuore con una mano e con l’altra iniziai a strozzarlo con la magia, poi aggiunsi: “Dimmi dove è Jafar”  
“Amy non starai esagerando?”, chiese mia madre preoccupata appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“No!”, risposi dura continuando a torturarlo.  
“Non… potete… raggiungerlo…..non… potete… fermarlo..il suo piano…è già in atto..”, affermò a fatica  
“Si lo sappiamo vuole conquistare la foresta incantata”, ribadì mia madre inquieta  
“Non solo..”  
“Che altro ha in mente?”, lo interrogai continuando a premere il cuore.  
“Sor…ti..le..gio ora…”  
“Che sortilegio?”, ridomandò mia madre impallidita.  
Silenzio. Non rispondeva.  
“Vuoi che continui la tortura anche perchè ho altri metodi più sanguinolenti da usare oppure lo dici di tua spontanea volontà”, chiesi dura.  
“Vuole… riportare…. la Foresta Incantata… come era una volta… e la unirà con Agrabah…..e sarà tutto sotto il suo dominio….. Vivrete come vuole lui. Non riuscirete a fermarlo ..perchè ormai ha ottenuto ….il potere supremo e il sortilegio tra poco…. avrà inizio. Voi tutti sarete sotto la sua egemonia”, spiegò cercando di fare un sorriso beffardo.  
“Come facciamo ora?”, domandai girandomi verso mia madre tenendo sempre il cuore tra le dita.  
“Non lo so..Amy. Non so manco se abbiamo il tempo per fermarlo”, rispose mestamente.  
“Di lui che ce ne facciamo?”, chiese Abyl freddo.  
“Non è ovvio! Lo uccidiamo. Meglio evitare che faccia la spia”, risposi secca voltandomi verso di lui  
“Amy non credo sia il caso!”, replicò Hook che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio. Mi girai verso di lui e notai un velo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi azzurri nonostante era presente ancora la rabbia nei miei confronti.  
“Ha ragione lui. Ci sarà un altro modo”, confemò mia madre appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
Si avevano ragione, mi ero fatta prendere dalla collera. Dovevo cercare di rilassarmi perché avrei potuto iniziare a fare una strage. Non potevo peggiorare ancora di più la mia situazione. L’oscurità non avrebbe vinto. Non sarei diventata il nuovo DarkOne. Ero fortunata a non essere sola. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta ad affrontare tutta questa situazione senza di loro. Senza di lui.  
“Si va bene, avete ragione. Dobbiamo trovare però un modo per fermare il sortilegio”  
“Si e come?”, domandò Cyrus spaventato.  
Stavo per rispondere quando dalla finestra vedemmo un fumo viola che stava venendo verso di noi. La paura iniziò a invadere il mio corpo. Mi girai verso Hook e incrociai i suoi occhi. Ci guardammo per qualche secondo. Speravo di poter risolvere tutti questi problemi e soprattutto di riuscire a parlare con lui di nuovo, ma una parte di me aveva un brutto presentimento.  
Pochi attimi prima che la nube ci invadesse gli dissi a bassa voce: “Scusami”


	14. The World Beyond the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte iniziale della storia potrà sembrare strana, ma tranquilli c'è un motivo ;)   
> Per qualche capitolo la storia si concentrerà soprattutto su Hook ;)   
> Il titolo è un riferimento al titolo di un film di Inuyasha ( uno dei miei anime preferiti)
> 
> Buona lettura :)

Capitolo 14: The World Beyond the Looking Glass

La luce del sole stava illuminando la stanza svegliandomi da un sonno profondo. Mi alzai leggermente e mi affacciai dalla finestra sopra di noi. Era un’altra splendida giornata tipica delle Hawaii. Il cielo era terso e di un azzurro intenso. Sulla spiaggia non c’era nessuno e il mare da quel poco che riuscivo a intravedere era molto calmo. Avrei voluto andare a fare una nuotata o anche solo una passeggiata per potermi rilassare prima di affrontare il prossimo caso.  
Dopo qualche minuti a contemplare il paesaggio mi appoggiai sul suo petto, mentre lui mi stava stringendo a se con il suo braccio. Sentivo il suo cuore battere e il suo respiro sui miei capelli rosso mogano. Alzai lo sguardo e notai che stava ancora dormendo così decisi di alzarmi e preparargli la colazione.  
Mi misi una sua camicia e poi andai in cucina. Presi tutto il materiale per fare dei pancake con gocce di cioccolato dalla mensola in alto della cucina. Ne feci quattro due per me e due per lui e dopo averli messi sul piatto preparai il caffè.  
“Che buon profumino. Fammi indovinare sono i tuoi pancake con le gocce al cioccolato”, disse una voce che avrei riconosciuto ovunque. Mi girai e lo vidi con un sorriso malizioso appoggiato allo stipite della porta in canottiera bianca e pantaloni neri della tuta.  
“Esatto, hai indovinato”, ribattei mentre appoggiai il piatto sul tavolo. Stavo per versare il caffè, ma lui mi precedette.  
“Fammi fare qualcosa anche a me”, disse lui prima di prendere due tazze dalla mensola sopra il lavandino.  
Mi sedetti al mio solito posto di fronte alla finestra e iniziai a mangiare. Lui si mise al mio fianco, ma prima di riuscire a bere un sorso di caffè sentimmo qualcuno entrare dalla porta. Era sicuramente Danny. Capitava molto spesso che ci venisse a trovare. Era il migliore amico di Steve e mio fratello.  
“Ciao Danny che hai nella busta?”, domandò Steve non appena lo vide dall’uscio.  
“Roba mia. Tu pensa a mangiare quello che ti ha preparato la mia cara sorellina…che indossa una tua camicia…”, rispose lui accigliato.  
“Danny è solo una camicia non c’è bisogno di scandalizzarsi dopo cinque anni”, risposi io ridendo prima di sorseggiare della bevanda calda.  
“Non puoi comunque vestirti?”, domandò lui imperterrito.  
“Sai che non la smetterà, vero?”, replicò Steve divertito.  
“Lo so. Va bene mi vado a cambiare”, ribattei dopo aver finito il liquido nero che era nella mia tazza.  
Tornai in camera al primo piano. Aprì l’armadio di legno marrone scuro di fronte al letto e presi un paio di pantaloncini neri e una canotta rosa. Appoggiai la camicia blu sul letto e poi mi cambiai.  
Non appena ritornai in cucina vidi Steve e Danny battibeccare. Lo facevano spesso. Sembravano una vera coppia sposata e io adoravo guardarli.  
Presi quello che era rimasto del mio pancake ormai freddo e li osservai ancora per qualche minuto non capendo su che cosa stessero discutendo questa volta.  
“Ah sei tornata”, disse all’improvviso Steve vedendomi seduta di nuovo al suo fianco.  
“Si ma non volevo interrompervi”, ribattei ridendo. Steve stava per ribattere quando il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare. Vidi subito la sua espressione cambiare. Sapevo che avremmo dovuto abbandonare i nostri progetti per un nuovo caso. Stavo dicendo addio al mare e alla spiaggia.  
“Avevo organizzato un pomeriggio con Grace”, affermò Danny afflitto dopo aver sentito che avevamo un nuovo caso.  
“Io volevo a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia”, ribattei abbattuta.  
“Lo faremo, Ams.Te lo prometto. Ora però ci tocca andare. Jerry ha detto di volerci vedere tutti in ufficio, vale anche per te Danny”, affermò deciso Steve mentre metteva il cellulare in tasca.  
“Avviserò Grace, ma non appena finiamo mi prendo una settima di ferie”, disse lui prima di uscire dalla porta.

Pov Hook

Non appena il fumo scompari notai subito che lei non era più davanti a me. Cominciai così a guardarmi intorno, ma non la vidi. L’unica cosa rimasta era il suo bastone.

Dove era finita?

“Amy!”, la chiamai agitato cominciando a ispezionare tutta la casa.  
Controllai ovunque, ma lei sembrava fosse sparita come il fumo che ormai si era diradato. Non capivo, c’eravamo tutti tranne lei. Che cosa aveva fatto Jafar? Ero sicuro che era sicuramente colpa sua. Che cosa aveva in mente? Sperai che non le avesse fatto nulla. Lo avrei ucciso se l’avesse provato solo a storcerle un capello.  
“L’hai trovata?”, domandò Axina preoccupata quando tornai di sotto  
“No…”  
“Hook scopriremo che cosa le è successo. Scopriremo dove è finita!”, ribattè lei determinata.  
Era impressionante la somiglianza che aveva con Amy. Non la conoscevo, ma avevo già notato la stessa tenacia che avevo visto in lei fin dall’inizio.  
Potevo però immaginare che cosa potesse provare. Aveva appena ritrovato la figlia e ora l’aveva persa di nuovo. L’avremo però riportata a casa dalla sua famiglia, ad ogni costo. Non mi sarei arreso. Non avrei perso pure lei.  
“Ovvio. Nessuno mi fermerà!”  
“Secondo voi è opera di Jafar?”, domandò freddo Abyl mentre stava guardando fuori dalla finestra  
“Si perché la vede come una minaccia. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare ora è cercare una persona che potrebbe aiutarci a capire dove si trova mia figlia!”, ammise ferma Axina.  
“Chi?”, domandarono Cyrus e Abyl in coro.  
“Rumple, il signore oscuro! Ora con la fusione dei vari regni dovrebbe essere in questo mondo. Lui potrà darci delle risposte”, spiegò Axina risoluta.  
“Il coccodrillo. Si lui potrebbe aiutarci”, risposi stringendo la mano. Non mi piaceva collaborare con lui, però ora la priorità era Amy. Volevo ritrovarla e parlare con lei. Chiarire con lei. Il fatto di esserci separati dopo quella brutta discussione mi faceva sentire peggio. Ero arrabbiato perché non volevo che sacrificasse la sua luce per me. Stava affrontando una situazione delicata e l’aveva peggiorata per me. Dovevo però ammettere che sentire che non sarebbe riuscita a vivere senza di me mi avesse riempito per qualche secondo il cuore di gioia. Voleva dire che stava cominciando ad ammettere quello che stava continuando a celare, ma nonostante mi rendesse felice non doveva comunque farlo. Non doveva compromettere il suo cuore per me.  
“Noi vi raggiungiamo. Andiamo a vedere se Will è riuscito a riprendere la lampada!”, ribattè Abyl serio  
“Va bene. Noi andiamo”, disse Axina guardandomi  
Annuì

29 Marzo 2015*

Pov Amy

Quel pomeriggio decisi di andare a fare la spesa perché avevo volevo preparare una cena fatta in casa. Sapevo che stavano per chiudere un caso quindi Steve non avrebbe mangiato fuori come faceva di solito quando lavorava. Presi tutto il materiale per fare il sugo, la pasta, due bistecche e in più anche qualche erba aromatica per la carne. Non ero brava quanto lui, ma qualcosa avevo imparato sia da lui che da Danny.  
Non appena però tornai a casa mi resi conto che c’erano petali rossi sparsi sul pavimento e sulle scale. Appoggiai la spesa sul tavolo in cucina. Dopo aver messo la roba in frigo andai a seguire la scia fino al primo piano per poi proseguire verso la camera da letto. Non appena entrai vidi un foglio e un bellissimo vestito nero sopra il materasso.  
Nel foglietto c’era scritto:

Indossa questo abito e poi vediamoci al nostro posto  
Baci Steve

Era sempre di molte parole. Decisi di accontentarlo anche perché ero anche curiosa di sapere che cosa avesse progettato. Steve non era un uomo particolarmente romantico quindi ero sorpresa anche solo che avesse pensato ai petali di rosa.  
Dopo aver fatto una doccia veloce indossai l’abito scelto da Steve. Era lungo e aveva una profonda scollatura a V. Il tessuto mi fasciava le spalle e il collo mentre la schiena era scoperta. Era bello anche se forse un po’ troppo esagerato. Si intravedeva la ferita alla spalla. Ci avrebbe messo ancora un po’ di tempo per sparire del tutto. Ora era solo un marchio che mi ricordava quello che mi era successo.  
Indossai un paio di sandali neri con il tacco e poi mi diressi al luogo del nostro incontro. Si trovava vicino alla nostra casa sulla spiaggia sotto un grosso albero. Molto spesso organizzavamo un pic nic sedendoci in quel punto. Ci piaceva perchè c’era sempre un po’ di ombra e potevamo ammirare l’oceano in silenzio perché non era visitato da nessuno ne dai nativi ne dai turisti. Era diventato un posto speciale.  
Il sole stava iniziando a tramontare, il mare era particolarmente calmo e si potevano intravedere il riflesso delle varie sfumature di rosa e arancio che si stavano diffondendo nel cielo terso.  
Aver deciso di mettere quelle scarpe però era stata una pessima idea, ma l’abitudine aveva preso il sopravvento, così me le tolsi e andai a piedi scalzi.  
Non appena arrivai vidi Steve con lo smoking nero. Era molto elegante e affascinante. Rimasi ammaliata per qualche secondo. Quando fu di fronte notai che aveva delle ferite sul viso.  
“Che ti è successo?”, chiesi subito appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia.  
“Niente tranquilla. Solo una tipica giornata di lavoro. Noto che il vestito ti sta benissimo”, affermò lui cambiando discorso  
“Grazie anche se forse non è un po’ troppo provocante?”, domandai sorridendo.  
“Forse un pochino, ma sei comunque bellissima”, rispose lui dolcemente.  
“Grazie, ma perché hai programmato tutto questo? E’ strano..non sei un tipo romantico!”, affermai guardandomi intorno.  
“Io sono romantico, ma lo faccio raramente per fare in modo che risulti unico”, replicò lui prima di prendermi la mano.  
“Beh il fatto che sia unico è vero”, ammisi alla fine voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Amy dopo quello che ti è accaduto con Victor ho riflettuto molto. La sensazione di poterti perdere per sempre e il fatto che con il nostro lavoro rischiamo la vita costantemente sono pensieri che mi stanno torturano da qualche settimana fino a che sono arrivato a una conclusione”, spiego lui serio stringendo ancora più forte la mia mano come se avesse paura che potessi scomparire da un momento all’altro.  
“Che conclusione?”, domandai io con tono misto a sorpreso, curioso e anche un po’ preoccupato. Non sapevo che avesse questi pensieri. Non si era aperto. Molto probabilmente sapendo che stavo ancora cercando di superare la questione del rapimento, avrà preferito non aggiungere altri tormenti e così ne avrà parlato con Danny.  
“Voglio vivere il resto della mia vita con te. Non importa se siano due o venti anni voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te….”, disse leggermente emozionato prima di inginocchiarsi. Ora avevo capito tutto. Le rose, il vestito, il suo smoking e il nostro posto. Mi stava per chiedere di sposarlo. Sentì le gambe tremare per l’emozione. Il cuore battere all’impazzata. Gli occhi diventare lucidi.  
“Amy Singer vuoi tu sposarmi?”, aggiunse poco dopo.

Pov Hook 

“Gli ha fatto la proposta? Chi è sto qui? Dove si trova?”, domandai alterato stringendo la mano a pugno mentre fissavo lo specchio di fronte a me.  
“Te lo devo rispiegare capitano? Si trova nel mondo dello specchio. Tutto quello che sta accadendo è solo un illusione. Jafar è stato astuto. Non sarà semplice salvarla..”, spiegò Rumple mesto mentre stava guardando un libro posizionato su un tavolo di fronte allo specchio.  
“Troveremo un modo. Ora siamo tutti insieme e possiamo collaborare. La riporteremo da noi!”, replicò Axina determinata.  
“Come funziona questo mondo? Il tempo come scorre? Se dovesse essere ferita sarà solo un illusione? Come potremmo andare a prenderla?”, domandò Bea preoccupato.  
“Il tempo scorre più lentamente rispetto a noi. Un mese nostro corrisponde a una sua settimana e questo per fortuna è positivo. Meno sta imprigionata in quel mondo meglio è..perché le persone e il luogo sono finti, ma lei è reale quindi se dovesse ferirsi le ferite sarebbero vere…”, spiegò Rumple chiudendo il volume e venendo verso di noi.  
Rimasi scioccato. Rischiava di morire e noi eravamo qua senza la possibilità di aiutarla. Dovevamo trovare subito un modo per interagire con quel mondo. Non dovevamo perdere tempo, perché faceva un lavoro pericoloso, almeno così mi aveva spiegato Bea. Lottava contro la criminalità su un’isola nel bel mezzo dell’oceano senza la possibilità di usare la magia perché Jafar aveva inibito i poteri oltre a creare dei ricordi totalmente nuovi. Non sapeva che aveva una vera famiglia dall’altra parte dello specchio, anzi ne aveva una nuova, incluso un nuovo fidanzato. Dovevo ammettere che mi aveva dato fastidio vederla con lui, ma dovevo focalizzarmi sul fatto che è solamente un illusione.  
“Quindi potrebbe anche morire?”, domandò angosciata Axina  
“Si …”, rispose laconicamente il coccodrillo  
“Cosa possiamo fare per salvarla?”, chiese serio Bea.  
“Per ora tutto quello che so ve l’ho riferito…ovviamente Belle ed io cercheremo altre informazioni. Vi prego di sistemarvi nelle varie camere. Non appena scopriremo qualcosa ve lo comunicheremo”, ribattè Rumple mentre si dirigeva verso l’uscita.  
“Fai in fretta”, replicai freddo. Non volevo perdere tempo.  
“Stai tranquillo. La riporteremo a casa prima del matrimonio.!”, affermò lui senza voltarsi indietro.  
Decidemmo di andare a riposare perché avevamo affrontato giornate pesanti e io era da giorni che non mi facevo una dormita decente. Il non sapere che cosa le era successo mi aveva tormentato l’animo per tutta la durata del viaggio. Ero andato da solo, perché Axina doveva prima recuperare la sua roba ad Agrabah. Ci avrebbe raggiunto usando la magia. Ci avevamo dato appuntamento dal castello del coccodrillo. Entrambi sapevamo che lui e Belle non appena sarebbero giunti di nuovo nella Foresta Incantata si sarebbero diretti verso il suo castello.  
Ora però che avevo visto dove Jafar l’aveva spedita, ero più spaventato di prima perché non avremmo potuto usare un semplice fagiolo per andarla a prendere, almeno così aveva detto Rumple. Era un’impresa ancora più difficile di quanto pensassi, però speravo di rivederla presto perché non sapevo quanto sarei riuscito a stare senza di lei.  
Mi era stato concesso una camera matrimoniale al primo piano con vista sulla foresta. Avrei preferito stare sulla mia Jolly, ma era più semplice stare tutti insieme per essere aggiornati più velocemente.  
Mi sdraiai sul materasso avvolto da coperte rosse con dei ghirigori color oro. Era abbastanza morbido e comodo più del mio sulla Jolly. Fissai il soffitto per qualche minuto prima di crollare nel mondo di Morfeo.

30 Marzo 2015*

Stavo dormendo quando all’improvviso sentì bussare alla porta. Mi alzai ancora un po’ assonnato e andai ad aprire. Di fronte a me vidi Axina. La feci entrare.  
“Spero di non averti svegliato!”, disse mentre si stava avvicinando alla finestra.  
“No, tranquilla. Sono sveglio già da dieci minuti. Scusami se non sono proprio presentabile”, ribattei grattandomi la testa con la mia unica mano. Avevo ancora il pigiama che era un semplice pantalone della tuta e una maglia nera. I capelli sicuramente erano spettinati.  
“E’ colpa mia che sono arrivata così presto, ma volevo parlarti di una cosa…”, affermò cupa fissando il bosco di larici che era di fronte al castello.  
“Di cosa?”, chiesi curioso mentre cercavo i miei vestirmi puliti. Non potevo stare tutto il giorno in pigiama.  
“Di Emily…. E della sua particolarità. Ora che abbiamo un attimo di pausa..”, rispose lei girandosi verso me. Notai subito che nonostante volesse mostrare la sua forza dietro a quella maschera c’era tanta preoccupazione per la figlia. Era semplice capire che cosa provasse perché era come Amy un libro aperto.  
“Intendi il conflitto interiore?”, chiesi appoggiando gli abiti sul letto sfatto.  
“Si esatto…perché sono un po’ preoccupata…la sua maledizione potrebbe arrivare prima di quanto avessi pensato…”  
“Maledizione?”, domandai inquieto. Rumple non ci aveva mai parlato di maledizione, ma solo di una lotta interiore. Una lotta tra luce e oscurità. Una lotta che avrebbe potuto portare a farla diventare il nuovo signore oscuro.

Che altro poteva succedere?

“Si…esatto. Non so che cosa vi abbia raccontato Rumple, ma l’unione di magia bianca con quella oscura è proibita perché in caso nascesse una nuova prole avrebbe avuto su di se una maledizione. In pratica è destinata ad avere questo continuo conflitto e se non dovesse riuscire a controllare la sua parte oscura è destinata a diventare un nuovo signore oscuro, ma una versione peggiore di quella di Rumple perché non avrebbe più anima e il corpo sarebbe governato totalmente dalle tenebre. In questa trasformazione non proverebbe nessun sentimento e potrebbe uccidere anche le persone che ama. Da quel poco che ho visto Amy non è ancora capace di controllare la sua parte malvagia. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Rumple non le ha insegnato qualcosa?”, domandò lei agitata torturandosi le mani.  
Lo avevo notato pure io che certe volte perdeva il controllo e sembrava essere avvolta dalle tenebre, ma speravo che non appena sarebbe riuscita ad usare quel bastone avremmo risolto il problema. Qualsiasi cosa succederà, io sarei stato sempre al suo fianco. Non permetterò che diventi quel mostro.  
“Ha provato a farle controllare i suoi poteri tramite una specie di bastone…”, dissi sedendomi sul letto  
“Intendi quello che aveva sulla schiena?”, domandò lei interrompendomi.  
“Si esatto. Lo ha creato per contenere i suoi poteri, anche perché è capitato che certe volte esplodesse provocando danni….”  
“Mi stai dicendo che non è ancora brava ad usare la sua magia? Il bastone come l’ha creato? Non dirmi con le ciocche di capelli del vero amore?”, domandò lei sorpresa mettendosi accanto a me  
“Esatto, ma il bastone non riesce ancora a usarlo”  
“Perché?”  
“Non ha ancora ammesso i suoi veri sentimenti, almeno così ha detto Rumple..”, spiegai brevemente. Ero consapevole che il coccodrillo avesse ragione sul fatto che eravamo destinati, ma lei purtroppo era ancora ancorata al passato. Il fatto di starle accanto solo come amico mi faceva soffrire, ma non avrei mollato perché avrei vinto il suo cuore alla fine. Ne ero certo e ne avevo avuto una prova durante la nostra discussione. In quei pochi secondi aveva abbassato il muro e aveva mostrato quello che stava provando veramente, ma la strada per abbatterlo completamente era ancora lunga.  
“Quindi non state ancora insieme???”, domandò lei scioccata girandosi verso di me.  
“Credevi che fossimo fidanzati?”  
“Da come vi guardavate sembrava di si”  
“Lei ha rubato il mio cuore fin dal primo istante in cui incrociai i suoi occhi, ma lei è ancora legata al suo fidanzato. So che qualcosa prova per me perché sento che siamo destinati a stare insieme, ma è bloccata…”, spiegai abbassando lo sguardo. Lo avevano capito tutti tranne lei e sicuramente anche lo stesso Dean aveva percepito che i suoi sentimenti per me erano più intensi. Prima o poi anche lei lo avrebbe ammesso.  
“Lei è presa da te. Si vede. Mi sono bastati pochi minuti per capirlo, ma molto probabilmente non riesce a spezzare questo legame con questo ragazzo perché si sentirà in colpa, quindi rimane ancorata al passato anche se il suo cuore ormai appartiene a qualcun’altro”, ribattè lei appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Si, posso capire, però è difficile…”, replicai abbattuto abbassando lo sguardo  
“Lo so, ma tu devi avere pazienza. Lei prima o poi riuscirà a prendere una decisione. Ora però pensiamo a come farla tornare a casa e soprattutto trovare un modo per non farla cedere all’oscurità”, disse lei cercando di rincuorarmi.   
“Si hai ragione,ma c’è un modo per salvarla dalle tenebre? Perchè a causa del prezzo che ha dovuto pagare per me ha causato un ulteriore incremento dell’oscurità del suo cuore…”, spiegai stringendo la mano a pugno.  
“Cosa??? Era questo il prezzo?”, domandò lei sconvolta.  
“Si per questo che mi sono arrabbiato. Non doveva farlo!”, risposi alzandomi di scatto sentendo di nuovo la rabbia invadere il mio corpo. Era colpa mia se la sua situazione era peggiorata. Avrei preferito rimanere morto piuttosto di vedere la sua situazione peggiorare.  
“Capisco la sua scelta perché come ti dicevo prima lei prova un sentimento profondo per te e quando si è innamorati si fanno scelte pazze. Ora però non appena la troviamo dobbiamo capire come è la situazione e trovare una soluzione! Non voglio che le fate le facciano del male”  
“Le fate fino ad ora non hanno ancora provato ad ucciderla. Da quanto mi ha detto Amy il coccodrillo ha fatto un patto con loro per fare in modo che mettessero in pausa la loro caccia nei suoi confronti!”, spiegai io pensieroso. Non sapevo come si erano messi d’accordo, ma a me importava solo che non le facessero del male.  
“Beh ora che è libero e non è più rinchiuso nel castello di Snow può proteggerla con la magia. Essendo poi più forte di loro è molto probabile che avrà solo detto che se avessero provato solo a sfiorarla lui le avrebbe uccise all’istante”, spiegò lei più calma fissando fuori dalla finestra. In effetti lui era nettamente superiore a loro e per fortuna che stava usando il suo dannato potere a fin di bene.  
“Si sarebbe da lui. Sono certo che può controllare questa sua battaglia interiore. Non è necessario farle del male!”  
“Concordo con te. E’ una ragazza forte e con noi al suo fianco non cederà all’oscurità!”  
“Esatto!”

30 Aprile 2015*

Stavo fissando il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra della mia camera sperando di vederla arrivare da un momento all’altro e mettere fine a questo incubo, ma purtroppo non sarebbe successo. Lei era intrappolata in un altro mondo e noi non avevamo ancora scoperto nulla. Tutti avevamo aiutato il coccodrillo nelle ricerche, ma avevamo sfogliato nemmeno la metà dei volumi presenti nella biblioteca. Volevo continuare a sperare che avremmo trovato un libro con le risposte alle nostre domande. Non dovevo abbattermi, anche se era dura. Era passato un mese. Un mese senza di lei al mio fianco. Un mese dove la sua mancanza stava diventando sempre più opprimente. Mi mancava il suo sorriso. Mi mancava il suo profumo alla fragola. Mi mancavano i suoi occhi grigi. Mi mancava la sua testardaggine. Mi mancava la sua voglia di aiutare tutti. Mi mancava la sua tenacia. Mi mancava tutto di lei. Sentivo un vuoto nell’animo che mi provocava un dolore al petto. Mi faceva male la sua assenza.  
Avrei potuto vederla attraverso lo specchio, ma ci riuscivo. La possibilità di vederla ferita o peggio mi tormentava, ma per fortuna Bea e Rumple mi avevano riferito che per il momento stava bene tranne qualche graffio e soprattutto non si era ancora sposata perché da quanto avevo capito la fatidica data era fra tre mesi, così avevamo tutto il tempo per arrivare prima del suo matrimonio.  
Il fatto che era ancora viva era l’unica ancora che mi permetteva di andare avanti perché voleva dire che avevo ancora una possibilità di averla con me.  
Stavo per scendere per andare a prendere una boccata d’aria quando si aprì la porta e di fronte a me vidi Bea sorridente. Aveva buone notizie. Forse avevano trovato qualche novità sul mondo dello specchio.  
“Che succede?”  
“Belle ha trovato qualcosa che potrebbe esserci utile per Emily. Dobbiamo riunirci tutti nella sala da pranzo dove ci verrà offerto anche qualcosa da mangiare”, spiegò lui entusiasta. Lo potevo capire dopo settimane di buio totale finalmente era arrivata la luce della speranza.  
“Scendo subito allora!”, risposi prima di uscire dalla camera insieme a lui.  
Nella stanza intorno al tavolo erano seduti tutti. Erano presenti oltre al coccodrillo e a Belle anche Regina, Emma, Henry, Snow e David.  
“Ora che siamo tutti qua vi aggiorneremo sulle novità che Belle ha scoperto in queste settimane”, ammise Rumple alzandosi in piedi andando al fianco di Belle che era in piedi di fronte a noi mentre Bea ed io ci eravamo messi vicino a Emma e Regina.  
“Cosa avete trovato?”, domandò subito Bea impaziente.  
“C’è un modo per andare nel mondo di Amy, anche se vi avviso sarà pericoloso e difficile da arrivarci…”, iniziò Belle mentre stringeva un volume enorme tra le braccia.  
“Beh meglio che niente. Non mi importa degli ostacoli, l’importante è riportarla a casa”, replicai io interrompendola. Non mi importava dei pericoli perché avrei affrontato qualsiasi ostacolo pur di riportarla a casa dalla sua famiglia e da me.  
“Calma pirata falla parlare!”, ribattè Rumple duro voltandosi verso di me.  
“Va bene ”, risposi a tono. Fremevo, ma dovevo rilassarmi. Dovevo farlo per lei. Non potevo ferire il padre di Amy. Non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato.  
“Si stavo dicendo che per arrivare in quel mondo c’è bisogno di due cose. Uno è lo specchio del mago che ha effettuato il sortilegio e secondo bisogna trovare Dyrnwyn…”  
“Dyrnwyn?”, domandò Emma incuriosita.  
“E’ una spada nera che ha dei gioielli che fissano l’elsa e l’impugnatura. La lama e il fodero sono scuri. Può essere utilizzata solamente se impugnata per una nobile causa mentre chi non è considerato meritevole viene ucciso tra le fiamme. Si trova nella tomba del re Rhydderch Hael nel castello di Spiral”, spiegò Rumple serio. Susseguì un minuto di silenzio assordante. Era effettivamente una missione difficile e pericolosa.  
“Non importa, andrò io !” dissi deciso alzandomi in piedi. Avrei rischiato persino la vita solo per farla tornare a casa.  
“Non essere così affrettato capitano. Dobbiamo pensare a un piano. Non possiamo fare errori!”, ribattè Emma decisa voltandosi verso di me.  
“Fate tutti i piani che volete, ma io andrò prima a prendere questa spada e poi da quel maledetto specchio”, affermai alzando il tono di voce sbattendo la mano sul tavolo. Mi stavo inalberando. Mi stavano facendo perdere tempo. Io volevo solo partire il prima possibile.  
“Lo so che sei preoccupato per lei, ma essere impulsivi potrebbe essere solo controproducente. Sarebbe meglio se ti fai accompagnare da qualcuno!”, replicò Axina cercando di farmi ragionare, ma in questo caso nessuno mi avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. In qualsiasi caso io avrei preso la mia Jolly e avrei raggiunto quell’isola.  
“Con chi?”, chiesi dubbioso guardando Emma.  
“Posso venire io!”, rispose Bea determinato. Sicuramente anche a lui mancava la sorella. Avevano instaurato un bellissimo rapporto fin da subito. Si sostenevano a vicenda, anche se capitava spesso che litigassero sia per motivi futili sia per cose serie. Molto spesso si scontravano perché effettivamente avevano due caratteri diversi. Lei era più introversa. Molte volte si chiudeva a riccio e alzava dei muri per non far vedere i suoi veri sentimenti, ma nello stesso tempo tenace. Non si arrendeva mai soprattutto se c’era qualcuno in difficoltà, anche se a volte esagerava. Lui invece più aperto. Se voleva dirti qualcosa te lo diceva in modo schietto, anche se con Emma aveva avuto qualche problema all’inizio. Entrambi erano ancorati al passato, ma Bea aveva alla fine ammesso i suoi veri sentimenti mentre Amy era ancora bloccata dietro i suoi muri. Bea aveva provato a farla ragionare, almeno così mi aveva raccontato Bea, ma era riuscito a farle cambiare idea. Una delle cose però che avevano in comune era di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo per salvare l’altro.  
“Cosa???”, domandò Emma scioccata stringendo il braccio di Bea.  
“Sei impazzito?”, ridomandò Rumple sconvolto andando verso di lui.  
“State calmi. Noi due possiamo farcela. Non posso rimanere inerme, mentre la mia sorellina e in altro mondo in pericolo e senza i suoi ricordi. Fa male vederla con un altro fratello. Evo fare qualcosa”, ribattè Bea risoluto alzandosi.  
“Non avete nemmeno la magia!”, contestò Emma cercando di restare calma.  
“E quindi? Nemmeno Snow e David hanno la magia, ma hanno difeso il regno dalla Evil Queen”, ammisi duro incrociando lo sguardo preoccupato di Emma.  
“Scusate, ma prima di mandare all’avventura il pirata come sappiamo che lui non venga ucciso da questa presunta spada?”, domandò piccata Regina all’improvviso. Molto probabilmente si era stufata di sentirci discutere.  
“Stai insinuando che non ho buone intenzioni?”, ringhiai avvicinandomi al suo viso così tanto che potevo sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.  
“Ora ci diamo una calmata. Non ha senso litigare tra di noi. Il nostro nemico è Jafar!”, affermò seria Axina che si era messa in mezzo tra me e Regina.  
“Concordo con lei. Ora possiamo discutere tranquillamente sul da farsi?”, domandò Emma cercando di far tornare l’ordine nella stanza.  
“Direi che prima cosa dobbiamo recuperare la spada..”, risposi io sedendomi di nuovo cercando di stare calmo.  
“Si ma sappiamo il punto esatto dove si trova? Intendo sappiamo che si trova nella tomba del re Rhydderch, ma in che punto della Foresta Incantata è posizionata?”, domandò Bea interrompendomi mettendosi pure lui sulla sedia.  
“Secondo le leggende si trova a Nord oltre i confini della Foresta Incantata nella terra delle tenebre. Un mondo dove ogni cosa è morta e in decomposizione. Non ci va nessuno da secoli”, spiegò Rumple serio tornando al suo posto.  
“Bene allora io partirò domani mattina con la mia nave. Sicuramente tra le mie mappe avrò qualcosa in cui sarà presente questa terra!”, affermai determinato. Nei miei tanti viaggi avevo raccolto molto materiale che mi era stato molto utile per trovare mete interessanti e soprattutto scappare da zone caratterizzate da mulinelli pericolosi.  
“No due ti accompagneremo”, replicò Emma venendo verso di me.  
“Come scusa?”  
“Non puoi farlo da solo. Hai bisogno di un aiuto e soprattutto della magia, anche perchè non sai che cosa potresti incontrare durante il tragitto”  
“Ha ragione in effetti la magia potrebbe esserci utile e sono certo che noi tre riusciremo a portare a termine la missione.”, si intromise Bea deciso.  
“Va bene, potete venire”  
“Qualcuno deve però capire dove si trova l’apertura per andare nell’altro mondo e soprattutto proteggere questo castello per evitare ipotetici attacchi da Jafar!”, disse Emma rivolgendosi alle restanti persone. In effetti avevamo bisogno di sapere dove avremmo dovuto fare il varco che ci avrebbe permesso di andare in quel mondo, ma al castello rimanevano persone affidabili ed ero certo che avrebbero trovato lo specchio.  
“Non ti preoccupare faremo delle ricerche e renderemo questo posto sicuro”  
“Mi raccomando state attenti!”, dichiarò il coccodrillo qualche minuto dopo guardando soprattutto Bea.  
“Non ti preoccupare papa, torneremo presto!”, affermò Bea appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
“Ok allora all’opera!”

1 Maggio 2015*

Dopo aver fatto una colazione abbondante Emma, Bea ed io ci teletrasportammo sulla mia nave. Emma fece subito un incantesimo che avrebbe reso invisibile la mia Jolly in modo da navigare senza avere troppi intoppi. Non volevamo rischiare di essere visti da qualche servo di Jafar. Io invece nel frattempo andai nella mia cabina per cercare tra le mie mappe questa fatidica terra delle tenebre. L’avevo già sentita nominare durante i miei duecento anni di viaggio con la mia ciurma, ma ero certo di non esserci mai stato perché me ne sarei ricordato.  
“Vuoi una mano?”, domandò all’improvviso Bea dopo che era entrato nella stanza  
“Non so quanto tu possa capire in questa confusione!”, risposi mentre stavo cercando di mettere in ordine le mappe inutilizzabili.  
“Non ti preoccupare se riesco a trovare la roba nella stanza di Henry posso aiutare pure te”, affermò lui sorridendo  
“Come la presa il ragazzo riguardo la vostra partenza?”, chiesi spostandomi leggermente per far in modo che anche lui potesse avere una parte di tavolo da usare come appoggio per le altre carte.  
“Bene avrà più tempo da passare con Regina e poi anche lui è preoccupato per la zia. Mi ha fatto anche promettere di farla tornare al più presto”, spiegò lui mentre stava sfogliando i fogli.  
“Ci sta facendo preoccupare tutti…”, ammisi mestamente stringendo un pezzo di carta ingiallito.  
“Posso capire il tuo stato d’animo, Hook. La ami e hai paura di perderla come hai perso mia madre, ma stai tranquillo faremo di tutto per salvarla”, replicò lui mettendo una mano sulla mia spalla. Effettivamente una parte di me aveva timore di perderla come era già successo con Milah, ma questa volta sarebbe stato peggio perché nonostante io amassi Milah l’amore che provo per Amy era molto più profondo. Lei aveva visto il meglio di me ed era riuscita a farla emergere. L’amore per Amy mi aveva fatto diventare un uomo migliore.  
“Lei potrebbe morire in qualsiasi momento in quella specie di isola. Io invece non posso proteggerla, perché non sono lì con lei…!”  
“Sai che se la sa cavare da sola e poi in quel mondo ha persone che le stanno accanto. So che a te da fastidio, ma quel Steve è un bravo ragazzo e farebbe di tutto per tenerla al sicuro. Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza!”  
“Già…”, ammisi un po’ contrariato. Non mi piaceva proprio quel tipo. Dovevo già lottare con il suo presunto ragazzo, ora si era aggiunto pure lui. Ero consapevole che era un illusione, ma mi dava comunque fastidio.  
“Sei solo geloso. Ci sta!”, ribattè lui ridendo.  
“Si lo ammetto forse un pochino lo sono…cioè con Dean …io ho fatto la scelta di rimanerle accanto nonostante sapessi che sarebbe stata dura, ma questo Steve è piombato così dal nulla e…non mi piace!”  
“Steve tra poco sparirà tranquillo!”, ribattè lui dandomi una pacca sulla spalla  
“Lo spero…” confessai io mestamente, poi non appena trovai la carta del posto della nostra destinazione sbiancai.  
“Hook tutto bene?”, chiese Bea preoccupato notando che mi ero azzittito all’improvviso.  
“Ho trovato la mappa..ma non è possibile..”, dissi bloccandomi per lo shock cambiando discorso.  
Il luogo della spada si trovava in un posto che solo pochi pirati erano riusciti a raggiungerlo, ma solo pochi sono poi sono tornati indietro vivi, invece molti erano morti già nel tragitto.  
Per raggiungerlo bisognava attraversare una parte di mare piena di pericoli, uno peggio dell’altro. Non sapevo però che cosa avremmo dovuto affrontare, ma sicuramente se avessimo intrapreso questo viaggio avremmo messo a rischio la nostra vita senza avere la certezza di arrivare a destinazione.  
“E quindi? Che cosa hai letto per farti sbiancare?”, domandò preoccupato Bea.  
“Il nostro viaggio sarà più complesso di quanto pensassi…”, ammisi stringendo la mappa.  
“In che senso?”  
“Molti pirati hanno tentato di andare in quella terra, alcuni sono tornati senza riuscire nemmeno a raggiungere la destinazione, altri l’hanno raggiunti ma erano troppo sconvolti per parlare mentre molti altri non sono morti prima. Bisogna affrontare molti ostacoli uno più pericoloso dell’altro.”, spiegai ancora scioccato alzando lo sguardo.  
“Io affronterò qualsiasi cosa pur di riavere la mia sorellina. Io non mi farò uccidere così facilmente! Noi riusciremo nell’impresa e poi abbiamo Emma”, replicò lui cercando di restare calmo, ma era evidente che pure lui era turbato da quello che gli avevo appena rivelato.  
Rispetto gli altri pirati noi avevamo Emma che con la sua magia poteva sconfiggere i vari nemici. Avevamo qualche possibilità in più e quindi non potevamo demordere.  
“Hai ragione. Noi non abbandoneremo l’impresa, la posta in ballo è troppo alta.!”, affermai determinato.  
“Bene allora torniamo su e aggiorniamo Emma!”  
Annuì

 

*date riferite alla Foresta Incantata.


	15. The Storm

Capitolo 15: The Storm

 

Dopo aver preparato le ultime cose informammo Emma su quello che avevamo appena scoperto sulla nostra destinazione. Lei non cambiò idea e nonostante l’alto rischio di morire decise di aiutarci. Avremmo collaborato come una vera ciurma e avremmo affrontato insieme ogni prova. Non ci saremo arresi. Jafar aveva già rovinato fin troppo le nostre vite. Aveva già causato fin troppo dolore e morte e non potevamo permettere che continuasse il suo dominio. Era tutto nelle nostre mani e per questo che avremmo continuato a combattere fino alla fine per riottenere non solo Amy, ma anche la nostra libertà.  
Io rimasi al timone, mentre Emma e Bea andarono a prua a guardare il mare. Il sole ormai era in alto in cielo e non c’era nemmeno una nuvola. Si percepiva solo una leggera brezza marina che ci avrebbe comunque permesso di navigare. Per il momento saremmo riusciti sicuramente a fare un viaggio tranquillo e in linea teorica se non avessimo incontrato nessun ostacolo durante il tragitto saremmo arrivati a destinazione in un paio di settimane, ma sapevo che era una visione troppo idilliaca.  
“Tutto bene?”, chiese all’improvviso Emma che si era avvicinata a me.  
“Si si”, risposi laconicamente continuando a fissare il mare di fronte a noi  
“Ti manca?”, domandò lei diretta.  
“Devo ammetterlo si mi manca, ma tra poco potrò rivederla…almeno spero!”, risposi mestamente.  
“Non ti preoccupare ce la faremo e tu riuscirai anche a far crollare ogni suo muro…”, ribattè lei fissando l’orizzonte. Il leggero vento le stava scompigliando i capelli lunghi biondi. Lei cercò di metterli subito in ordine mettendo i ciuffi ribelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Non lo so Swan, il legame che ha con il suo fidanzato è troppo forte e non credo di riuscire a sorpassarlo. Non credo di poter essere il numero uno. Loro hanno un legame così profondo..”, confessai abbattuto. Si conoscevano da quando erano piccoli e la loro relazione durava da anni. Avevano avuti alti e bassi, ma avevano sempre superato ogni ostacolo. Sapevo che lei era ancora innamorata di lui, anche se a volte sembrava provare anche qualcosa di forte per me, ma era molto probabile che me lo ero immaginato. Come avrei fatto a soverchiare Dean? Io ero solo un ragazzo che aveva incontrato per caso con cui aveva stretto solo un legame d’amicizia.  
“Si hanno condiviso molto, ma questo non preclude un cambiamento della sua vita. Una nuova fase. Un nuovo inizio. Deve solo accettare i suoi sentimenti per te”, ribattè lei gentilmente  
“Si è quello che sto aspettando, ma se rimanesse ancorata sempre a lui?”, chiesi dubbioso  
“Non credo succederà. Mi hanno detto cosa ha fatto per te e anche la sua reazione quando ti ha visto di nuovo vivo. Fidati che ormai il suo muro è quasi ceduto”, spiegò lei facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Se lo dici tu…”, ribattei sfiduciato.  
“Non ti abbattere, anche tu riuscirai ad ottenere il tuo lieto fine”, disse lei dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.  
“I cattivi non possono averlo!”, asserì serio voltandomi verso di lei.  
“Tu non lo sei più…sei cambiato…lei ti ha cambiato!”  
“Già..”  
Ero vero. Ero cambiato. Lei era diventata la mia luce. Con lei al mio fianco riuscivo a non cedere all’oscurità, ma sarebbe bastato per avere il mio lieto fine? Ora però dovevo preoccuparmi solo di far arrivare tutti e tre a destinazione sani e salvi.  
“Volete qualcosa da mangiare?”, domandò all’improvviso Bea che ci aveva raggiunto  
“In effetti sarà l’ora di pranzo. Ho un certo languorino. Hook vuoi qualcosa?”, chiese Emma mentre si toccava la pancia.  
“Si guardate sotto coperta, lì ci sono le provviste.”  
“Va bene. Dopo ti diamo il cambio.!”, ribattè Bea sorridendo prima di scendere insieme a Emma.

Dopo aver mangiato un boccone decisi di lasciar il posto del timone a Bea. Sapeva navigare perchè glielo avevo insegnato io stesso quando era stato sulla mia barca quando era piccolo. Mi fidavo di lui, così andai in cabina a rilassarmi e riguardare la mappa. Dovevo capire dove avremmo potuto trovare degli intoppi. Avrò sicuramente qualche diario, qualche lettera dove venivano narrate le gesta dei miei colleghi.  
Analizzai e studiai tutto il materiale che avevo a disposizione, ma trovai poco. Essendoci stati pochi sopravissuti il materiale era esiguo. Decisi allora di posare la carta sul tavolo e prendere un disegno in cui eravamo dipinti Amy ed io. Lei l’aveva chiamata foto e l’aveva fatta con il cellulare, un oggetto che per me era ancora un mistero.  
L’avevamo scattata qualche mese fa mentre stavamo facendo una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Era una giornata soleggiata, anche se faceva ancora abbastanza freddo infatti entrambi avevamo i cappotti per non farci venire l’influenza.  
Eravamo seduti sulla sabbia per ammirare l’orizzonte, lei aveva i capelli sciolti che a causa del vento svolazzavano da tutte le parti. Il suo profumo alla fragola veniva così diffuso ovunque nell’aria. Mi inebriava. Era dura per me mantenere sotto controllo i bollenti spiriti, ma comunque ero sempre un gentiluomo e avrei aspettato il momento adatto, il momento in cui sarà lei a venire da me. Era però bello osservarla mentre cercava di mettere in ordine i ciuffi ribelli dietro le orecchie come aveva fatto Emma qualche ora fa. Sarei rimasto a guardarla per ore, quando ad un certo punto Amy decise di immortalare il momento con il telefono. Mi aveva detto che voleva avere un ricordo di quella giornata di pace, poi successivamente decise di riportarla su carta regalandomela in modo da poterla avere sempre con me e infatti da allora è rimasta sempre al mio fianco. Un bellissimo ricordo immortalato. Nell’ultimo mese era diventato fondamentale perché era come se potessi averla lì accanto a me e ora quella foto era di nuovo nella mia mano. Sfiorai il suo volto con le dita. Mi mancava ed era dura pensare che avrei dovuto aspettare minimo un altro mese per poterla rivedere e parlare con lei.  
Rimasi sul letto ancora qualche minuto poi rimisi la foto nella tasca e poi salii per dare una mano a Bea e decidere i vari turni e anche le tappe dove fermarci per fare rifornimento.

Pov Amy

Nel frattempo nel mondo dello specchio

Steve mi aveva lasciato il pomeriggio libero mentre loro avrebbero continuato a studiare un caso. Mi stavo preparando per uscire e dedicare questa giornata allo shopping per il grande evento. Ormai mancava solo un paio di mesi ed io ero emozionatissima. Ogni giorno però speravo che non ci capitasse nulla, anche perché conoscendo Steve sapevo che si andava a cacciare in qualche situazione pericolosa. Nonostante mi avesse promesso che sarebbe stato attento avevo sempre una brutta sensazione, oggi però la volevo mettere da parte perché volevo essere serena insieme alla mia nipotina.  
Andai a prendere Grace non appena uscii da scuola e insieme andammo a vedere l’abito sia per lei che per Malia. Per loro due optai per un vestito corto sfasato color pesca con un fascia leggermente più scura sulla vita, mentre il mio abito dopo aver girato vari negozi lo avevo trovato in un piccolo negozietto nel centro di Honolulu. Aveva una gonna ampia in tulle e un corpetto in pizzo chantilly e pizzo macramè. Aveva una profonda scollatura a “v” con le spalline che mi fasciavano leggermente le spalle lasciandomi la schiena scoperta. Avevo sempre sognato un vestito molto principesco. Dovevo però fare ancora delle modifiche perché sulla vita mi era leggermente largo.  
“Quel vestito Grace ti dona molto. Tuo padre lo adorerebbe”, dissi non appena lei uscii dal camerino con indosso un vestito grazioso con la gonna ampia. Sulla vita c’era una cintura in seta che era legata fino a formare un fiocco.  
“Piace molto anche a me”, ribattè lei sorridendo mentre si guardava allo specchio.  
“Bene faremo vedere il modello anche a Malia così ci darà la sua opinione, ma sono sicura che le piacerà molto anche a lei”, ammisi prima di alzarmi dalla poltrona rosa su cui mi ero seduta mentre aspettavo la sfilata di Grace.  
Dopo il giro per i negozi Grace ed io andammo a prendere un gelato e a fare un giro sulla spiaggia. Salutammo anche Kamekona e suo cugino che stavano lavorando al loro chioschetto di gamberetti. Molto spesso gli altri ed io venivamo qua a mangiare durante la pausa pranzo perché era molto buono e poi avevi la vista sul mare.  
Prima del tramonto accompagnai Grace da sua madre perché Danny era al lavoro e poi decisi di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare sperando che Steve sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa a un’ora decente. Molto spesso capitava che rimaneva in ufficio fino a ora tarda quando lavorava a un caso. A volte gli facevo compagnia, altre volte invece mi mandava a casa a riposare.  
Non appena entrai in casa notai subito che non era ancora arrivato, così mi misi subito a cucinare. Optai per un’insalata e un hamburger e in aggiunta anche delle patatine. Stavo per apparecchiare il tavolo quando sentii la porta di casa aprirsi. In poco tempo lo vidi sull’uscio ad osservarmi.  
“Avevo sentito il profumo fin da fuori”, disse prima di avvicinarsi.  
“Non esagerare!”, ribattei voltandomi verso di lui e dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla.  
“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiare tutto”, ammise dopo avermi dato un bacio a stampo..  
“E solo un hamburger Steve, niente di speciale…comunque ho trovato l’abito per le damigelle”, replicai mentre stavo appoggiando i due piatti con l’hamburger e le patatine sul tavolo.  
“Bene come sono fatti?”, chiese lui educatamente.  
“Anche se te li descrivessi non credo capiresti…”, risposi ridendo prima di mangiare una patatina  
“Ah ma brava mi reputi così ignorante?”, domandò lui facendo il finto offeso  
“In questo campo si! Ti dico solo che sono color pesca chiaro”, affermai facendo l’occhiolino  
“Bello come colore”

Pov Hook

7 Maggio 2015*

Stavamo navigando da giorni e le provviste stavano finendo, ma per fortuna fino ad ora non avevamo incontrato nessun ostacolo. Facevamo vari turni in modo da far dormire tutti, anche se io non riuscivo a riposare bene perché facevo vari incubi dove incontravo Emily, ma lei non si ricordava di me oppure che rifiutava di tornare a casa con noi. Speravo che tutta questa storia finisse presto perchè non sapevo quanto tempo avrei ancora sopportato questa situazione.  
Mancavano un paio di ore alla prima tappa di sosta, dove avremmo riposato e comprato cibo. Era ancora nella Foresta Incantata quindi dovevamo stare attenti a non farci scoprire dalle guardie di Jafar.  
Tutto ad un tratto però il cielo limpido iniziò a riempirsi di nuvole nere e il vento a intensificarsi. In pochi secondi iniziò a piovere violentemente. Era appena cominciata una vera e proprio tempesta. Non avevo previsto una cosa del genere. Io avevo navigato per secoli e ormai sapevo prevedere l’arrivo di un temporale, ma questa volta fu inaspettato.  
In pochi minuti venimmo travolti da onde altissime. Notai che Bea stava avendo problemi a gestire la nave così con grande difficoltà andai da lui per aiutarlo.  
“Che cappero sta succedendo?”, domandò lui bagnato fradicio girandosi verso di me.  
“Non lo so, ma potrebbe essere uno degli ostacoli di cui parlavano le leggende”, risposi appoggiando la mano sul timone poi aggiunsi: “Ora tocca me. Tu vai da Emma”  
“Va bene, ma stai attento!”  
Mantenere il timone con questa tempesta violenta era dura, ma io ero un pirata e non potevo farmi battere da un po’ di mare mosso. Cercai in tutti modi di non perdere il controllo della Jolly, mentre Emma e Bea mi stavano aiutando con le vele. Nonostante la mia lunga esperienza da navigatore però dovevo ammettere che era veramente difficile gestirla, perché più cercavamo di andare avanti più la tormenta si rinforzava. Io però non mi sarei mai arreso. Dovevo farlo per Amy e per tutti noi.  
“Hook ce la faremo?”, domandò Emma preoccupata voltandosi verso di me  
“Ce la dobbiam….”, non riuscii a finire la frase perché di fronte a noi apparve un’onda enorme. Era alta sicuramente una dozzina di metri. Non sapevo come avremmo potuto superarla. Dovevo pensare a un piano alla svelta perché non potevo permettere che ci uccidesse. Noi eravamo l’opportunità di sconfiggere Jafar.  
“Emma riesci a bloccarla con la magia?”, domandai qualche minuto dopo  
“Ci ho già provato prima, ma è stato tutto inutile”, affermò lei inquieta aggrappandosi all’albero maestro.  
“Cosa possiamo fare?”, chiese Bea agitato stringendo con un braccio il fianco di Emma e con l’altro l’albero.  
“Affrontarla a testa alta e sperare di sopravvivere!”, urlai stringendo forte il timone fissando l’onda che stava ormai avanzando verso di noi.  
“Bene. Hook siamo nelle tue mani”, replicò Emma guardandomi e notai che era spaventata, ma non era l’unica ad esserlo. Io stavo tremando, ma non potevo farmi prendere dal panico perché in quel caso saremmo finiti tutti in acqua.  
“Ce la puoi fare Killian!”, disse dolcemente all’improvviso una voce che avrei riconosciuto ovunque. Mi girai leggermente a destra e vidi Amy che mi stava sorridendo. Non era lei. La mia testa stava cominciando a dare i ciocchi. Dovevo rimanere concentrato.  
“Non sei reale….purtroppo…”, sussurrai tornando a guardare davanti. Non era il momento adatto per avere certe distrazioni. Dovevo affrontare l’onda che si stava avvicinando velocemente a noi.  
“Non importa. Ora la tua priorità è riuscire a superare questa prova. Io confido in te!”, replicò lei appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulla mia spalla. Sapevo che il tocco non era reale, ma comunque lo percepii. Non sapevo come era possibile una cosa del genere perchè ero consapevole che non era presente, ma dovevo ammetterlo mi piaceva il pensiero di averla accanto come sostegno morale.  
“Grazie Ams!”, affermai sorridendo.  
Stavamo cavalcando l’onda, ma poco dopo una forza impressionante ci fece catapultare all’indietro. Non riuscii più a tenere stretto il timone e fui ribaltato verso la poppa. Colpii malamente la schiena e la testa. Dopo diventò tutto nero.

8 Maggio 2015*

Pov Amy

Avevamo preso una piccola pausa dal lavoro e così Chin ed io decidemmo di scendere di sotto per andare a comprare qualcosa dalle macchinette. Dopo aver preso le varie bibite però ritornammo indietro per riprendere quello che avevamo lasciato in sospeso e non appena uscimmo dall’ascensore andammo verso Jerry. Quando però incontrai il suo sguardo notai subito che si era rabbuiato rispetto a qualche minuto fa. Era successo sicuramente qualcosa. Il mio sesto senso forse aveva veramente ragione.  
“Jerry che succede?”, domandò Chin intuendo pure lui che c’era qualcosa di strano  
“Mi hanno appena avvisato che…l’aereo di Steve e Danny ha subito un attacco. Steve è incosciente!”, spiegò lui cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione. Io non appena però sentii le parole Steve ed incosciente impallidii e tutto quello che avevo nelle mani mi cadde per terra.  
“Chi sta guidando l’aereo?”, domandò Chin agitato.  
“Danny!”, rispose Jerry poi si avvicinò a me e aggiunse: “Sono sicuro che non è niente di grave. Torneranno a casa come hanno sempre fatto!”  
“Ha ragione Jerry”, confermò Chin appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla  
“Avevo avuto un brutto presentimento stamattina, ma ….l’ho ignorato….”, affermai tesa. Avevo paura che questa volta non l’avrei rivisto. Avevo paura che questa volta l’avrei perso per sempre. Sentii gli occhi lucidi, ma non sarei crollata. Dovevo restare forte perché lui era ancora vivo e non potevo perdere le speranze.  
“Non potevi prevederlo Amy. Ora l’unica cosa che possiamo fare e andare da loro.!”, ribattè Chin deciso.  
Annuì

Salimmo tutti sulla macchina rossa di Chin. Jerry chiamò la torre di controllo per sapere dove sarebbero atterrati, però la loro risposta ci sconvolse tutti e tre. Avevano detto che non avevano più carburante e che l’unica cosa che avrebbero potuto fare era cercare di far atterrare l’aereo nell’oceano. Non era possibile una cosa del genere. Steve era ferito e non era in grado di nuotare. Danny sicuramente non sarebbe riuscito a portare con se anche Steve fino la riva. Era un suicidio.  
Ci dirigemmo verso la spiaggia più vicina. Avevo il cuore che mi stava martellando nel petto. L’ansia mi stava dilaniando. La paura ritornò e mi colpii come un proiettile.  
Non appena Chin parcheggiò la macchina scesi subito e iniziai a correre fino ad arrivare quasi vicino alla battigia. Alzai lo sguardo e lo vidi in lontananza che stava perdendo quota velocemente.  
“Allontanatevi!”, urlai alla gente che stava sulla sabbia a rilassarsi e a prendere il sole inconsapevoli che stavano rischiando di morire.  
“Forza gente andate al riparo!”, gridò concitato poco dopo Chin. Le persone capirono che sarebbero state in pericolo così iniziarono a prendere la roba e scappare via. Rimanemmo solo noi tre e i paramedici chiamati da Jerry.  
“Dobbiamo metterci al riparo pure noi. Ho la sensazione che Danny voglia atterrare sulla spiaggia!”, disse agitato Chin guardandomi.  
Annuì  
Ci mettemmo tutti dietro la macchina di Chin in attesa del loro arrivo e sperando che sarebbero riusciti a non morire nell’impatto. Vedendo la mia ansia Chin e Jerry mi misero una mano sulla mia spalla cercando di rincuorarmi, ma inutilmente. Non ce la facevo a calmarmi. Ormai il corpo era governato dall’ansia e dalla paura.  
In pochi attimi vidi l’aereo colpire con forza la spiaggia. Non appena si fermò e la situazione era sicura iniziai a correre verso di loro seguita dagli altri.  
“Steve! Danny!”, urlai ansiosa.  
Quando arrivai davanti al portellone vidi uscire Danny con varie ferite sul volto e una mano che premeva sul fianco. Era vivo.  
“Danny..!”, dissi agitata continuando a fissarlo per vedere se avesse altre ferite.  
“Sto bene. Non ti preoccupare per me.!”, replicò con tono sofferente, poi aggiunse guardando i paramedici spostandosi di lato: “Dovete portare Steve subito in ospedale!”  
Lo vidi. Aveva l’addome ricoperto di sangue a causa delle varie ferite da colpo da arma da fuoco. Mi paralizzai. Era peggio di quanto avessi previsto. Sentii un brivido scendere dalla mia schiena. Non riuscivo a muovermi fino a che non mi ridestò Danny.  
“Vai con lui! Ha bisogno di te!”, disse appoggiando le mani sulle spalle e girandomi verso di lui.  
“Devi andare pure te in ospedale!”, affermai io con tono flebile continuando a fissare il corpo martoriato di Steve.  
“Ho detto che sto bene! Ora devo fare un’altra cosa più importante. Tu vai!”, ribattè lui serio.  
“Signorina vuole venire?”; chiese il paramedico dopo aver posizionato Steve sulla barella.  
“Si, si !”, risposi ancora sconvolta. Non sarei riuscita a convincerlo ad andare in pronto soccorso. Certe volte poteva essere più cocciuto di Steve.  
Salita sull’ambulanza vidi subito che i paramedici tentare di tamponare le ferite e di medicarlo come meglio potevano. Non appena finirono il bendaggio gli strinsi la mano piena di sangue tra le mie. Stavo cercando con tutte le mie forze di non crollare, anche se era veramente difficile questa volta. Vederlo in quello stato era come se avessi ricevuto una pugnalata al petto. Faceva male perché non potevo fare nulla per aiutarlo. Ero così imponente.  
“Non mi lasciare. Ti prego non morire. Ho bisogno di te”, sussurrai mestamente fissando il suo viso pallido. Era ancora incosciente. Speravo che i medici lo avrebbero salvato. Non potevo perderlo. Non lo avrei sopportato. Non sarei riuscita ad andare avanti perché lui era diventato una parte fondamentale della mia vita.

Pov Hook

Non sapevo quanto tempo era passato, ma quando riaprii gli occhi notai che ero ancora sulla nave. Non capivo come potevo essere sopravvissuto e soprattutto come faceva la mia Jolly ad essere ancora intatta.  
La posizione del sole era cambiata. Prima della tempesta stava per tramontare, invece ora sembrava che fossero passate poche ore dall’alba.

Quante ore ero rimasto incosciente?

Cercai di alzarmi, ma non era così semplice perché avevo un dolore pungente alla schiena e alla testa. Non appena però riuscii a mettermi in piedi andai subito a cercare Bea ed Emma. Dovevo sapere se erano salvi o se erano feriti.  
“Emmaaaa, Beaaaa!”, urlai mentre stavo cercando di andare verso il timone  
“Hook siamo qua a prua…”, rispose Bea che stava in piedi tenendo tra le braccia Emma.  
“State bene?”, domandai non appena fui davanti a loro.  
“Un po’ acciaccati, ma tutto sommato stiamo bene”, rispose Emma che aveva un taglio sulla testa.  
“Sicuri? Siete pieni di ferite, soprattutto te Emma..”, ribattei io preoccupato.  
“Si invece tu stai bene?”, chiese lei avvicinandosi a me.  
“Mi fa solo un po’ male la schiena e la testa, ma niente di allarmante”  
Lei venne dietro di me e solo con un gesto della sua mano eliminò il dolore che stavo provando, poco dopo fece la stessa cosa su se stessa e su Bea, rimuovendo ogni tipo di lesione. Eravamo sani e salvi sulla mia piccolina. Ero contento che eravamo tutti vivi.  
“Grazie Swan. Sapete quanto tempo sono stato svenuto?”, domandai io poco dopo grattandomi la testa con la mano.  
“Siamo rimasti incoscienti per un po’ di tempo, ma dalla posizione del sole posso dedurre una dozzina di ore. In pratica tutta la notte!”, rispose Bea pensieroso mentre fissava il cielo  
“Beh almeno siamo vivi, ma non ho ancora capito come siamo riusciti a salvare sia noi che la Jolly”, affermai perplesso.  
“Prima di sbattere la testa la testa contro il parapetto ho fatto un incantesimo sulla nave in modo da non farla spezzare in mille pezzi!”, spiegò Emma stringendo la mano di Bea.  
“Grazie Swan per aver salvato anche la mia piccola !”, ammisi entusiasta. Era la mia casa. Era il luogo dove erano raccolti tutti i miei ricordi. Non potevo assolutamente perderla.  
“Non vorrei interrompere i convenevoli, ma dove cappero siamo?”, domandò Bea mentre si stava guardando intorno.  
“Ho perso i sensi, quindi non lo so dovrei fare dei calcoli…”, ammisi pensieroso.  
“Ragazzi siamo solo qualche miglia più lontano dove eravamo prima”  
“Sei sicura?”, domandai dubbioso  
“Si ho visto che l’onda ci ha sbattuto qualche miglia più lontano dove eravamo prima. Secondo me ci siamo scontrati con una specie di incantesimo di protezione”, rispose Emma mentre si voltava verso Nord.  
“Incantesimo di protezione?”, chiese Bea dubbioso  
“Si in pratica ogni volta che ci si avvicina si origina un’onda spaventosa che allontana o uccide ogni persona che tenta di sorpassarla”, spiegò lei con calma.  
“C’è un modo per superarla?”, domandai ansioso. Dovevamo trovare una soluzione al più presto. Non volevo perdere tempo. Prima saremmo arrivati a destinazione prima avremmo trovato Amy e prima avremmo ottenuto la pace.  
“Sicuro c’è, ma ci devo pensare…”  
“Se passassimo via terra?”, ridomandò Bea dopo qualche minuto di silenzio  
“Si potrebbe fare, ma dobbiamo trovare il porto più vicino dove far attraccare la nave”, asserì Emma girandosi di nuovo verso di noi  
“Aspettate…e se dovessimo avere bisogno di nuovo della nave?”, chiesi io scettico. Non mi piaceva lasciare la mia Jolly in un posto sconosciuto sotto gli occhi di Jafar.  
“Beh un modo o nell’altro la riprenderemo. Ho comunque sempre la magia. Stai tranquillo non la perderai!”, disse Emma cercando di confortarmi  
“Che ne dite delle guardie di Jafar? In mare non possono vederci mentre via terra abbiamo più probabilità di essere scoperti e soprattutto ci metteremo molto più tempo. Io voglio risolvere questa situazione il prima possibile”, ribattei deciso. Il porto più vicino era a un giorno di navigazione e se l’avessimo fatta via terra prolungheremo un viaggio che già era abbastanza lungo. Non potevamo permetterci di rischiare di essere scoperti e di farla a piedi perché Jafar avrebbe continuato con la sua dittatura spietata.  
“Hai ragione via terra è più pericoloso e più lungo, ma non abbiamo altre alternative!”, rispose lei secca.  
“Secondo me dobbiamo trovare un modo per affrontare la tempesta. Sono sicuro che un modo c’è!”, replicai grave.  
“Non te lo ricordi…hai perso la memoria? Stavamo per morire prima e da morti non possiamo salvare nessuno!”, disse lei dura  
“Calmatevi! Avete ragione entrambi, ma insieme possiamo trovare una soluzione che possa farci arrivare in tempo senza rischiare la vita sia via terra che via mare!”, ci fermò Bea mettendosi in mezzo tra noi due.  
“Cioè?”, domandai dubbioso  
“Mmm…se potessimo passare sopra o sotto la tempesta?”  
“Cioè stai proponendo o di volare o di navigare sott’acqua?”, chiese Emma scioccata  
“Si esatto. Esiste qualche incantesimo che possa farlo?”, ridomandò lui serio guardando negli occhi la sua amata.  
“Non so se sono molto forte da poterlo attuare”  
“Beh perché non tentare. Io credo in te. A che cosa avevi pensato?”, ridomandò Bea dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Emma.  
“Potremmo navigare sott’acqua con l’aiuto alle sirene”, dissi io intervenendo senza aspettare la risposta di Emma. Loro erano forti e potevano trainare insieme anche il mio vascello. Il problema era come respirare sott’acqua, ma ero certo che avremmo trovato una soluzione a questo ostacolo tramite la magia di Emma.  
“Le sirene possono trasportare un’intera nave? Soprattutto possiamo fidarci?”, chiese incredula Emma  
“Si non tutte le sirene sono delle psicopatiche come quelle di Neverland. Ne conosco alcune che potrebbero aiutarci. Se si riuniscono in gruppo possono farcela a trasportare la mia cara Jolly, ma la parte più problematica è come riuscire ad andare sott’acqua senza morire affogati”  
“Posso tentare di creare una bolla d’aria che ricopra la nave e ci permetta così di navigare senza problemi respiratori”, replicò lei mentre si metteva un dito sul mento.  
“Bene allora io cercherò di mettermi in contatto con le sirene”  
“Va bene!”

Scesi sotto coperta e andai nella mia cabina perché nella cassaforte avevo uno strumento che mi avrebbe permesso di comunicare con le sirene. Era una specie di conchiglia che avevo trovato in uno dei miei tanti viaggi alla ricerca del modo per uccidere il coccodrillo per vendicare Milah.  
Speravo che le sirene ci avrebbero aiutato a raggiungere la terra ferma oltre la tempesta perché avevamo bisogno di fare rifornimento e cercare un posto dove avremmo potuto darci anche una rinfrescata.  
Ci saremmo fermati solamente una notte e poi saremmo ripartiti subito perché secondo la mappa avremmo dovuto affrontare ancora una settimana di navigazione per poter giungere la famosa isola dove si trovava la spada. Ero però consapevole che sicuramente ci avremmo messo più tempo a causa dei vari ostacoli e sicuramente avremmo rischiato la vita altre volte, ma ero disposto ad fronteggiare ogni prova ad testa alta pur di riuscire a rivedere il suo volto di nuovo.  
Non appena presi l’oggetto che avrei usato per contattare le sirene tornai di sopra. Emma non appena mi vide mi informò che mentre ero sottocoperta aveva tentato di fare una piccola sfera d’aria, ma non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe durata la prossima che avrebbe fatto per ricoprire la mia nave. Avremmo dovuto rischiare, ma sapevo che Emma ce l’avrebbe fatta perché è molto forte e poi le sirene sono molto veloci.  
“Sei pronto?”  
“Si assolutamente”, risposi prima di soffiare leggermente dentro alla grande conchiglia bianca. Uscii un suono sottile e delicato. Un suono che avrebbero sentito solo le sirene. Speravo che una di loro fosse nei paraggi e che venisse ad aiutarci. Ora dovevamo solo aspettare.  
Passarono due, cinque, sette minuti, ma alla fine arrivò. Non appena la vidi mi ricordò subito Amy perché avevano lo stesso colore di capelli e anche lo stesso caratterino.  
“Ciao Ariel. Come stai?”, domandai educatamente appoggiandomi al parapetto della nave.  
“Sei ancora vivo vedo. Perché mi hai chiamato?”, chiese lei aspra.  
“Vedo che andate d’accordo”, sussurrò Emma guardandomi con uno sguardo accusatorio.  
“Ho bisogno di un favore urgente”, risposi senza badare alle parole pronunciate da Emma. Non ero un santo. In passato non badavo al fatto che con le mie azioni avrei potuto far soffrire qualcuno. Mi importava solo di vendicarmi e riempire il vuoto che mi stava lacerando l’animo.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Dobbiamo riuscire ad affrontare la tempesta…”  
“Intendi la famosa prima prova per giungere al tesoro del re Rhydderch?”, domandò lei impallidendo interrompendomi.  
“Esatto. Abbiamo già tentato di attraversarla, ma abbiamo rischiato di morire quindi stavamo pensando di attraversarla sott’acqua in modo da evitarla”, spiegai serio. Notai subito che era spaventata, ma speravo che ci avrebbe dato comunque una mano perché altrimenti avremo dovuto andare via terra come aveva proposto Bea.  
“Sei impazzito? Sei veramente disposto a morire per vendicarti?”, chiese lei sorpresa. Non era stata aggiornata sugli ultimi avvenimenti, ma in effetti non aveva tutti i torti perché un tempo l’avrei anche fatto, ora però la missione era diversa. In ballo c’erano le vite di troppe persone.  
“No non è per quello…devo salvare una persona!”, risposi vago. Non volevo aprire il mio cuore a lei, anche perché sicuramente non mi avrebbe creduto. Lei aveva visto la mia versione peggiore. Un uomo che aveva un cuore congelato. Un uomo che non provava nulla tranne che rabbia.  
“Deve salvare la donna che ama e l’unica che può sconfiggere Jafar!”, puntualizzò Bea intervenendo. Diretto come sempre. Mi voltai verso di lui e lo incenerii. Non volevo che ci soffermassimo su questioni intime.  
“Stai dicendo che il famoso temibile Capitano Hook si è innamorato? Non ci credo…lo fa sicuramente per se stesso, poi tu anzi voi chi siete.. membri della sua ciurma?”  
“Anche se fosse non è importante ora. Siamo di fretta non abbiamo tempo per le ciance quindi vuoi e puoi aiutarci?”, domandai io stizzito arrossendo leggermente. Come immaginavo non mi avrebbe creduto. Stavamo solo perdendo tempo prezioso.  
“Non voglio mentirvi…è difficile tutti quelli che ci hanno provato sono morti o si sono arresi… Io comunque da sola non credo di potercela fare e non posso assicurarvi che altre sirene vogliano rischiare la vita per aiutarvi soprattutto te Hook!”, affermò lei nuotando sotto di noi  
“Cosa hai combinato Hook?”, chiese Emma con aria di rimprovero  
“Sono un uomo …e in passato a volte sono caduto in tentazione”, ammisi facendo un mezzo sorriso poi aggiunsi tornado serio: “Comunque sappiamo che è pericoloso, ma dobbiamo andare avanti ad ogni costo perché in caso fallissimo questa impresa Jafar continuerà con la sua dittatura. Lui non è come la Evil Queen, ma è peggio di lei!”  
“Te la sei fatta con delle sirene?”, domandò incredulo Bea che si era fissato sulla mia vita sessuale di secoli fa.  
“Una volta l’anno possiamo avere le gambe per poter camminare sulla terra”, spiegò Ariel fissandomi. Sentivo di essere squadrato da lei. Sapevo che avevo sbagliato, ma ora ero diverso e soprattutto ora le priorità erano altre.  
“Possiamo concentrarci?”, ridomandai esasperato passandomi la mano sul viso.  
“Va bene chiederò alle altre, ma per curiosità lei come si chiama?”  
“Emily!”  
“Beh spero che riuscirai a salvare presto Emily perché a quanto pare ci tieni veramente! ”, disse lei sorridendo prima di scomparire sott’acqua. Era tutto nelle sue mani. Dovevamo solo aspettare.  
Speravo che riuscisse a convincerle perché in passato non mi ero comportato molto bene nei loro confronti, ma ora ero cambiato. Ora non pensavo solo a me stesso, ma anche a lei.  
“Torneranno? Se l’hai usate per fare sesso è molto probabile che si rifiuteranno”, affermò Emma seccata.  
“Hai ragione mi sono comportato male .Dobbiamo sperare che ci diano una mano non per me, ma per tutti noi”, ribattei io abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ha ragione lui, Emma. Loro ci aiuteranno per salvare tutti noi. Per fortuna però che hai incontrato mia sorella che ti ha cambiato e ti ha reso meno squallido!”, replicò Bea dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Ah grazie!!”, dissi quasi offeso  
Passarono ore e non vedemmo nessuna traccia delle sirene. Il sole stava ormai iniziando a calare, creando dei riflessi rosa e arancio sull’acqua. Adoravo il tramonto mi trasmetteva una sensazione di pace che ora era intensificato anche dal silenzio assordante interrotto solamente dallo stridio dei gabbiani. Il mare era abbastanza calmo e così buttai l’ancora perché non sapevamo per quanto tempo avremmo dovuto aspettare.  
Emma andò sotto coperta per poter preparare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, anche perché i nostri stomaci avevano iniziato a brontolare. Bea ed io invece rimanemmo a prua a guardare il cielo limpido che stava diventando sempre più scuro. Avremmo avuto l’occasione di ammirare le stelle splendenti, in attesa di avere un riscontro dalle sirene.  
Dopo aver cenato ci sedemmo sul ponte a vedere le varie costellazioni, ma un paio di ore dopo ci appisolammo tutti e tre. Non avevamo avuto le forze di alzarci e andare nelle nostre cabine. Eravamo stravolti. Avevamo persino rischiato di andare all’altro mondo. Ci meritavamo una bella dormita. Una pausa.


	16. Nightmare

Capitolo 16: Nightmare

 

9 Maggio 2015*

Stavo riposando quando fui svegliato da delle urla provenienti dal mare. Aprì gli occhi e notai che il cielo stava iniziando a schiarirsi. Era l’alba di un nuovo giorno. Mi girai e vidi che gli altri stavano ancora dormendo così decisi di alzarmi e andare a vedere che cosa stava succedendo. Mi affacciai al parapetto e intravidi un gruppo di sirene tra cui anche Ariel che stavano nuotando vicino alla nave. Erano arrivate. Avevamo una possibilità. Andai subito a svegliare gli altri così avremmo potuto parlare tutti insieme.  
“Vedo che sei tornata in compagnia”, dissi io non appena tornai dalle donzelle  
“Si ti avviso ti aiuteremo, però non lo facciamo perchè lo hai chiesto te, ma collaboreremo con voi solo per salvare il nostro mondo”, asserì subito una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e una coda azzurra. Erano ancora arrabbiate con me, ma non potevo dargli torto. Mi ero comportato male, ma ora l’importante era salvare Amy e tutti gli altri.  
“Grazie mille per darci il vostro aiuto. Vi posso assicurare che Hook non è più come una volta, ora è un uomo completamente diverso!”, replicò Bea gentilmente.  
“Ce l’ha già detto Ariel, ma a noi non importa!”, confermò stizzita la sirena di prima.  
“Non voglio perdermi in ciance inutili, quindi noi siamo pronte ad accompagnarvi!”, replicò un’altra ragazza bionda.  
“Noi possiamo partire anche subito. Io metto una corda a prua con la quale potrete riuscire a tirare la nave, poi non appena partiamo creo una bolla che ricoprirà l’intera nave che ci permetterà di respirare sott’acqua!”, spiegò Emma con calma.  
“Va bene!”, risposero in coro e poco dopo Emma attuò il piano. Le sirene si misero in ordine in due file e in pochi attimi iniziarono a tirare la nave verso l’abisso.  
Ero un po’ spaventato perché non avevo mai navigato sott’acqua e non sapevo se la mia piccola ce l’avrebbe fatta, però dovevo pensare positivo. Avremmo superato la tempesta. Avremmo superato la prima prova.

Ci immergemmo e notai subito che eravamo abbastanza veloci, infatti Emma e Bea si dovettero tenere all’albero per non cadere. Se avessimo continuato a navigare a questa velocità saremmo riusciti a superare la tempesta mantenendo anche la bolla creata da Emma.  
Era sorprendente vedere la grande varietà di fauna marina che viveva nell’oceano. C’erano tartarughe marine e i vari pesci di tutti i colori che nuotavano affianco a noi, poi le varie piante, alghe e coralli variopinti che ondeggiavano sul fondale. Effettivamente mi piaceva navigare sott’acqua mi rilassava molto e avrei voluto avere Amy al mio fianco perché sicuramente le sarebbe piaciuto osservare ogni minimo particolare. Era un animo libero. Lei desiderava esplorare posti nuovi, anche se come mi aveva raccontato non aveva avuto l’occasione a causa del suo lavoro. Non appena questa storia finirà la porterò in giro per i vari reami.  
“Sono qui Killian”, sussurrò una voce al mio fianco. Stavo pensando ad Amy ed lei era di nuovo apparsa al mio fianco. Avrei voluto averla accanto a me, ma quella reale. Lei era solo una bellissima allucinazione creta dalla mia mente tormentata.  
“Non sei qui!”, dissi a bassa voce.  
“Guardami Killian!”, replicò lei appoggiando una mano sulla mia.  
“Ams ti salverò te lo prometto, però ti prego non farmi diventare matto!”, sussurrai continuando a guardare avanti, notando che eravamo vicini al punto della famosa tempesta  
“Starò al tuo fianco per sostenerti! Non ti voglio abbandonare”, disse lei dolcemente  
“State attenti stiamo per arrivare nel punto della tempesta!”, urlai agli altri ignorando la mia allucinazione.  
“Va bene Hook. Tenetevi perché il passaggio sarà burrascoso”, gridò Ariel mentre continuava a nuotare.  
In effetti a un certo punto mentre stavamo navigando tranquillamente sentimmo una corrente travolgerci. La nave iniziò subito a traballare. La mia mano cominciò a stringere il timone così forte che le nocche sbiancarono. Non potevo perdere assolutamente il controllo della mia Jolly.  
Mentre stavo tenendo la rotta senza andare a sbattere contro gli scogli mi guardai intorno e intravidi resti di altri vascelli e scheletri di marinari che avevano tentato di superare la tempesta senza riuscirci. Provai un senso di angoscia perché anche noi avremmo potuto fare la loro stessa fine, ma grazie alla mia grande esperienza nella navigazione e la forza delle sirene saremmo riusciti a superare questa fase turbolenta. Ora però dovevamo solo capire quale era il punto più sicuro da dove emergere.  
“Manca poco. Stai tranquillo, lo capirai quando è il momento più adatto!”, disse lei dopo essere stata in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
“Mi fa piacere avere il tuo sostegno, ma so che non sei reale!”, affermai cercando di auto convincermi.  
“Anche se sono nel mondo dello specchio, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco!”, replicò lei stringendo la mia mano. Quel gesto aveva scaldato il mio cuore, ma ero consapevole che era finto. La lontananza sicuramente mi stava giocando un brutto scherzo. Dovevo riprendermi.  
“Hook avvertici quando possiamo risalire. Ti avviso però che la bolla è allo stremo, non so quanto ancora riuscirà a proteggerci!”, asserì Emma ridestandomi. Osservai il mare che era tornato calmo quindi saremmo sicuramente fuori pericolo, ma per sicurezza era meglio fare ancora un paio di kilometri.  
“Fra un paio di kilometri possiamo riemergere”, affermai io serio  
“Va bene!”  
“Bravo stai andando bene! Sono certa che supererai tutte le prove!”, ammise lei sorridendomi dopo essersi messa di fronte a me. Dovevo ammetterlo mi piaceva il fatto di averla al mio fianco e avere il suo conforto. Quando c’era lei, io non crollavo, ma questa situazione era diversa. Non potevo accettare la sua presenza, perché l’avevo creata io per stare meglio e sentire meno la sua mancanza.  
“Nonostante mi piaccia avere il tuo sostegno, tu non sei reale. Devo stare concentrato per poter riuscire a salvarti!”, replicai io grave.  
“Con chi stai parlando?”, domandò all’improvviso Bea che era venuto vicino a me, forse per darmi una mano.  
“Nessuno..non ti preoccupare!”, ribattei io mentendo. Mi avrebbe dato del pazzo e forse lo ero veramente.  
“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”, chiese lui preoccupato.  
“Aye. Tra qualche minuto dovremmo ritornare in superficie”  
“Non è stato tanto difficile alla fine!”, ammise entusiasta mentre fissava il fondale che variava metro dopo metro. Era un mondo meraviglioso e un po’ mi dispiaceva ritornare in superficie perché mi affascinava osservare i tesori nascosti nell’abisso.  
“Si, ma non siamo nemmeno a metà strada e sono certo che incontreremo altri ostacoli!”.  
“Insieme li affronteremo. Non ti preoccupare Amy e in buone mani!”, ribattè lui sorridendo. Eravamo effettivamente un’ottima squadra. Insieme avremmo ottenuto la libertà.  
“Ha ragione il mio fratellino”, confermò la mia allucinazione.  
“Lo so!”

Dopo essere tornati all’aria aperta ringraziammo le sirene per il loro prezioso aiuto. Senza di loro non ce l’avremmo mai fatta. Avevamo superato la prova senza nessuna ferita. Avevamo oltrepassato la barriera sani e salvi, così ora avremmo potuto cercare il primo porto per poter attraccare e fare rifornimento. Avevo proprio bisogno di scendere a terra e soprattutto lavarmi perché nonostante Emma avesse usato la magia per rinfrescarci, avevo bisogno di stare a mollo nell’acqua calda per rilassarmi e dopo questa prova ne avevo veramente bisogno.  
Prima del tramonto approdammo e decidemmo di sostare per la notte e ripartire il giorno dopo. Emma ci fece un incantesimo in modo da avere aspetti diversi, in questo modo nessuno ci avrebbe potuto riconoscere, per quanto riguarda la mia nave era ancora invisibile agli occhi umani. Avremmo così avuto la possibilità di girare senza problemi per qualche ora.  
Riuscimmo a trovare due stanze una per Emma e Bea e una per me e dopo aver mangiato piatti a base di carne e birra decidemmo di andare in camera per riposarci. Non appena però fui solo mi feci un lungo bagno caldo. Rimasi a mollo per mezzora e poi quando l’acqua stava cominciando a raffreddarsi uscì fuori. Mi misi dei vestiti puliti che Emma mi aveva dato sulla nave grazie alla sua magia e dopo mi sdraiai su un letto scomodo, ma per fortuna lo avrei usato solo per una sera. Fissai il soffitto pieno di macchie di muffa per vari minuti fino a quando venni ridestato da una voce familiare. Era tornata.  
“Non è meglio la Jolly che sta camera squallida?”, domandò lei schifata mentre si sdraiava vicino a me.  
“Perché continui ad apparire?”, chiesi ignorando la sua domanda girandomi verso di lei. Aveva sempre il suo paio di Jeans scuri e un maglioncino grigio. I capelli rossi erano sciolti e sparsi sul cuscino.  
“Non voglio lasciarti solo!”, rispose lei fissandomi con i suoi grandi occhi grigi.  
“Si la mia mente sta iniziano a fare brutti scherzi. Svegliati Killian lei non può essere qua con te”, affermai alzandomi e andando verso una piccola finestra sporca. L’igiene in questo posto non esisteva, ma avevo alloggiato in posti ben peggiori quindi non ero spaventato e poi avrei sostato solo per qualche ora.  
“Lo so che io sono in un altro mondo nel quale ho perso i ricordi, ma una parte di te vuole avermi al tuo fianco. Ti manco!”, spiegò lei raggiungendomi.  
“Sono impazzito. Sto parlando con un’allucinazione. Di bene in meglio!”, risposi appoggiando la mano sul muro. Ero disperato. Stavo scendendo in basso. Non potevo continuare in questo modo.  
“Non mi vuoi?”, chiese lei tristemente.  
“Amy io vorrei che fossi con me, ovviamente non in questo posto lurido, ma tu non sei reale. Non posso non rimanere concentrato. Non posso rischiare di perderti e se continuo a parlare con te potrei non riuscire a sopravvivere”, spiegai abbattuto voltandomi verso di lei.  
“Io voglio solo sostenerti. Non voglio vederti triste!”, replicò lei appoggiando una mano sulla mia guancia. Si era una vera allucinazione perché la vera Amy non avrebbe mai fatto un gesto così intimo. Era abbastanza fredda in queste cose tranne quando stavo per morire o ero risorto.  
“Non lo sono, tranquilla”, dissi cercando di confortarla appoggiando la mano sulla sua. Non riuscivo a vederla preoccupata anche in versione fittizia. Volevo vederla sempre sorridente.  
“Il tuo sguardo dice altro!”, asserì lei mestamente  
“Già forse hai ragione…io non sto bene…perché mi manchi e la mia mente ti ha creato solo per farmi sentire meglio”, ammisi alla fine poi aggiunsi serio arrendendomi andando verso il letto: “So anche che tu molto probabilmente rimarrai fino a che non sentirò più un vuoto dentro al mio animo causato dalla lontananza da Amy… ora devo proprio dormire perché devo essere riposato per poter affrontare il resto del viaggio quindi ho bisogno di silenzio, però tu fai quello che vuoi. Se vuoi restare resta!”  
“Si ne hai bisogno.”, affermò lei rimanendo in piedi.  
“Ok, allora buona notte!”, ribadì prima di chiudere gli occhi  
“Notte Killian!”, replicò lei dolcemente.

10 Maggio 2015*

Mi svegliai all’alba e non appena fui pronto andai a recuperare la coppietta felice. Facemmo una colazione abbonante e poi andammo a fare provviste. Prendemmo acqua, rum, pane, della carne secca e della verdura. Avremmo potuto usare i poteri di Emma, ma non volevamo che si sforzasse troppo, soprattutto non sapendo cosa avremmo potuto incontrare durante il tragitto.  
All’ora di pranzo risalimmo sulla Jolly e sistemammo i nostri acquisti sotto coperta. Partimmo subito dopo verso la famosa isola, non appena però fummo in mare aperto Emma ci tolse l’incantesimo sui nostri aspetti e per fortuna ritornai me stesso.  
Bea stava al timone mentre io rimasi a prua per osservare l’oceano. Amy non era ancora apparsa. Era rimasta con me tutta la notte, ma non appena andai a mangiare con gli altri se ne era andata. Aveva ragione, mi mancava terribilmente e forse per questo che il mio cervello per cercare di farmi pesare di meno la sua assenza mi faceva apparire una sua illusione. Ormai avevo accettato di poterla vedere apparire da un momento all’altro.  
“Tutto bene? Sembri pensieroso più del solito oggi”, disse Emma non appena fu vicino a me.  
“Si si, tranquilla”, risposi mentre fissavo l’orizzonte. Era una giornata limpida e in cielo c’erano gabbiani che volavano tranquilli. Avevamo avuto la fortuna di avere condizioni meteorologiche adatte alla navigazione.  
“Ti abbiamo sentito parlare ieri sera…eri in compagnia?”, domandò lei curiosa non appena fu al mio fianco cominciando anche lei a guardare il mare davanti a noi.  
“Mi avete sentito?”, chiesi imbarazzato. Non credevo che le pareti fossero così sottili. Avrei dovuto fare più attenzione. Non avevo pensato che avrebbero potuto ascoltare i miei discorsi che per loro sicuramente non avranno avuto un senso logico. Ora sicuramente crederanno che sia impazzito.  
“Eh si… non volevamo scusa…”, rispose leggermente imbarazzata poi aggiunse: “Non ti preoccupare se non ti va di parlare non dirmelo”  
“Vedo Amy e parlo con lei…Lo so ora mi darai del pazzo…”, confessai abbassando lo sguardo. Potevo fidarmi di loro. Li consideravo miei amici e poi stavano rischiando la vita insieme con me.  
“Amy? Intendi come una specie di allucinazione?”  
“Esatto. Non so perché…”, asserì voltandomi verso di lei. Notai che aveva un espressione pensierosa.  
“Forse è un modo per il tuo cuore e per la tua anima di riuscire a superare la lontananza”, rispose pensierosa guardandomi. Era la stessa cosa che avevo dedotto io. Forse stavo veramente usando quella allucinazione per alleviare la sofferenza.  
“Dici? Ci ho pensato pure io…quindi dici che non sono impazzito?”  
“No non credo. Basta che tu rimanga concentrato!”, ribattè lei sorridendo mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ovvio!”  
“Bene. Ormai intanto non dovrebbe mancare molto. La rivedrai presto!”, mi incoraggiò lei.  
“Già, hai ragione!”, confermai tornando a fissare l’orizzonte.

13 Maggio 2015*

Stavamo navigando serenamente quando a un certo punto il terzo giorno di viaggio, mentre ero alla guida della mia nave mi ritrovai all’improvviso in una specie di bosco completamente al buio escluso per la luce proveniente dalla luna piena. Non ero più sulla mia Jolly e soprattutto non era più giorno. Non capivo che cosa stava succedendo, ma ero certo di una cosa era sicuramente un altro ostacolo da affrontare prima di arrivare alla nostra agognata meta.  
“Bea, Emma”, urlai iniziando a camminare in mezzo agli alberi. Gridai i loro nomi per qualche minuto, ma non ebbi risposta. Dovevo trovarli. Non potevamo rimanere separati. Avremmo più possibilità di superare la prova se saremmo rimasti uniti.  
A un certo punto sentì dei rumori di passi provenire in lontananza. Mi fermai subito. Tenetti la mano ferma sul fodero così ero pronto ad estrarre la mia spada in caso di pericolo. Sapevo che potevano essere anche la coppietta felice, ma era meglio prevenire. Qualche istante dopo però davanti a me apparve l’ultima persona che avrei potuto immaginare di incontrare. Mi paralizzai. Non era possibile. Non poteva essere vero.  
“Ciao Killian. Ti sono mancata vero?”, domandò Amy, ma in versione DarkOne o almeno aveva lo stesso aspetto di come me l’aveva descritta Amy dopo lo scontro contro se stessa. Capelli neri, occhi rossi e outfit che ricordava la EvilQueen. Perché era davanti a me? Perché era la sua versione oscura? Che cosa voleva lei e soprattutto come ero finito in quel posto?  
“Amy!”, dissi sconvolto indietreggiando.  
“Ti piaccio in questa versione? Posso capire perché alla fine lei sceglierà te. Sei un vero bocconcino anche se morirai tra poco!”, affermò lei beffarda avvicinandosi a me.  
“No tu non sei reale. Lei non è nemmeno qua.!”, ammisi freddo. Mi spaventava questa sua versione. Era meschina e crudele. L’Amy di cui ero innamorato non era presente. Non potevo permettere che si trasformasse in questo mostro. Avrei fatto di tutto per salvarla e non farla diventare il suo peggior incubo.  
“Oh caro io sono vera. La tua cara amata invece non esiste più perché non sei riuscita a salvarla. Sei solo un perdente.!”, ribattè lei ormai di fronte a me. Il suo sguardo crudele, era una pugnalata al cuore. Il suo sguardo era sempre così dolce e vederlo così cambiato mi faceva male.  
“Non è vero. Io prenderò quella maledetta spada e la riporterò a casa al sicuro!”, replicai duro.  
“Tze sei sicuro… io sono il suo futuro. Non puoi scappare da questa realtà capitano!”, ammise lei prima di prendermi il collo con le mani. Era veramente forte. Sapevo che per salvarmi dovevo colpirla, ma non ce la facevo. Non potevo fare del male al suo corpo. Preferivo soffrire piuttosto che ferirla.  
“Io posso cambiare il futuro. Io cambierò il suo destino. Bloccherò la sua maledizione. Non posso perdere la persona che amo!”, ribattei a fatica. Mi stava mancando il sospiro. Dovevo agire se volevo sopravvivere.  
“Sei solo un pirata da quatto soldi cosa vuoi fare? Pensi veramente di salvarla. No caro capitano non ce la farai. Rimarrai di nuovo solo…no anzi ora ti manderò all’altro mondo!”, affermò lei ghiacciale stringendo di più la presa.  
Stavo per arrendermi quando sentì un suono che mi stava sussurrando di non arrendermi. Mi girai verso la direzione dove proveniva quella voce e vidi la mia allucinazione, un Amy preoccupata che mi invitava di combattere.  
“Non voglio ferirti!”, bisbigliai spaventato.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Tu fallo. Fallo per me.!”, ribattè lei risoluta. Se fossi morto non avrei potuto vedere la vera Amy. Non avrei potuto salvarla. Dovevo solo pensare che quella che avevo davanti era finta e in realtà avrei colpito un estraneo. Cercai così di accontentare l’Amy buona e con estrema difficoltà presi la mia spada e tentai di infilzarla, ma ovviamente non ce la feci. Ero per fortuna liberato dalla sua presa. Ero tornato a respirare. Non ero morto, almeno per ora. Dovevo però trovare una soluzione al più presto. Dovevo uscire da questo posto. Dovevo capire come superare questo ostacolo. Sicuramente era un altro modo per non far avvicinare i marinai e pirati all’isola, ma io non potevo abbandonare l’impresa. Io non mi sarei mai arreso.  
“Vedo che hai reagito. Come hai fatto a ottenere la forza di uccidere la tua cara amata?”, domandò lei irritata.  
“Nemmeno io starò fermo a farmi uccidere da te. So che tutto questo non è reale. So che devo trovare un modo per uscire da questo ipotetico incubo”, urlai arrabbiato.  
“Puoi chiamarlo come vuoi, ma sicuro è il tuo futuro. Lei ti ucciderà. Sarai solo uno delle sue tante vittime! Diventerà una vera assassina”, bisbigliò lei serpentina non appena apparve alle mie spalle. Mi vennero i brividi e il mio cuore perse un battito.  
“Non lo permetterò. La prima cosa che farò e superare questa prova!”, ammisi duro voltandomi verso di lei prima di infilzarla con la spada e questa volta ci riuscì, ma non accadde nulla. Lei rimase impassibile anzi poco dopo iniziò a ridere.  
“Credevi che mi avresti ucciso con una misera spada!”, replicò lei divertita  
“Killian non è in questo modo che ti salverai!”, asserì la mia allucinazione che era al mio fianco e aveva uno sguardo angosciato.  
“Cosa dovrei fare?”, domandai a bassa voce  
“Devi svegliarti!”  
In che senso dovevo svegliarmi.

Svegliarmi da cosa? In che modo? Che cosa mi aveva fatto addormentare?

Tutte domande a cui non avevo risposta, ma sentivo che potevo fidarmi di lei, della mia allucinazione perché era l’Amy che amavo. Dovevo solo uscire dal mondo dei sogni, ma non sapevo in che modo.  
“Come?”, chiesi voltandomi verso di lei  
“Pensa al mondo reale. Concentrati.!”, rispose prima di scomparire.  
Non ebbi il tempo di fare quello che mi aveva suggerito che sentì un dolore al petto. Caddi in ginocchio. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi DarkAmy con il mio cuore in mano. Era la fine. Non potevo battermi con lei. Era troppo forte e io non avevo la magia da poter usare per difendermi.  
“Vuoi uccidermi veramente Amy? Vuoi veramente essere così crudele?”, domandai cercando di alzarmi.  
“Ora vuoi fare la morale? Ti ho già detto che lei è morta. Lei non c’è più! Per me sei solo un moscerino da abbattere. Non vali niente per me”, ribattè lei acida.  
Sapevo che erano parole finte. Lei non le avrebbe mai dette, ma era riuscita comunque a ferirmi. Non dovevo però cadere nella sua trappola. Non dovevo cedere alle sue provocazioni. Dovevo assolutamente riprendermi perché in caso contrario sarei morto e in quel caso non avrei potuto salvarla. Cercai così di concentrami per svegliarmi. Provai a visualizzare la mia cara Jolly. La nave che era rimasta con me in tutte le mie avventure e non mi aveva mai abbandonato. In pochi secondi iniziai ad avere dei flash della Jolly, ma non riuscì a svegliarmi del tutto. Amy aveva ragione. Dovevo solo concentrami di più, ma avevo poco tempo.  
“Non è vero! Lei è sempre presente. Lei non diventerà come te!”, replicai duro prima di pensare di nuovo non solo alla Jolly, ma anche a Bea e Emma. Li vidi entrambi sulla Jolly per un paio di minuti, ma poi svanirono e io ritornai nel bosco di fronte alla Dark Amy. Non potevo morire. Dovevo tornare sulla nave e continuare il viaggio per poter mettere fine alla dittatura di Jafar  
“Ora morirai!”, disse lei mentre stava premendo il mio cuore.

SVEGLIATI KILLIAN!

Urlai chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non potevo arrendermi in questo modo. Ero un dannato pirata che non potevo farsi battere solo da un incubo. Non sentì nessun dolore. Non ero morto, ma avevo paura ad aprire le palpebre perché non volevo vedere di nuovo quel maledetto bosco. Non volevo vedere lei posseduta dall’oscurità perché in quel caso lei sarebbe diventata solo un corpo manipolato e l’Amy di cui ero innamorato sarebbe scomparsa per sempre.

16 Maggio 2015*

“Killian apri gli occhi!”, sussurrò Amy in lontananza. Era tornata.  
“Hook stai bene?”, urlò una voce femminile.  
Decisi di fare quello che mi avevano chiesto perché la voce che avevo sentito non era cruda e acida come quella di Dark Amy anzi era molto dolce e anche preoccupata.  
Di fronte a me vidi Amy e Emma. Entrambe avevano lo sguardo angosciato. Guardai in giro e notai subito che ero sul mio letto nella mia Jolly. Ero sveglio. Per sicurezza appoggiai la mano sul petto e verificai della presenza del mio cuore. Era ancora presente per fortuna.  
“Sto bene, ma non so cosa mi sia successo!”, dissi cercando di alzarmi, ma con difficoltà. Sentivo il mio corpo pesante e la testa iniziò subito a girarmi.  
“Stavamo navigando tranquillamente quando ad un certo punto te e Bea siete svenuti. Ho provato varie volte a svegliarvi pure usando la mia magia, ma era tutto inutile. Passavano i minuti e voi continuavate a dormire. Ho cominciato a preoccuparmi. Non riuscendo a ridestarvi da sola decisi di mettervi a letto e cercare qualche informazione nella tua cabina”, iniziò a spiegarmi lei mentre mi faceva sdraiare di nuovo sul materasso perché purtroppo non mi ero ancora ripreso.  
“Aspetta quanto tempo è passato?”, domandai sconvolto interrompendola. Nel sogno saranno passati pochi minuti, ma forse nel mondo reale il tempo era trascorso in modo più veloce e in questo caso avevamo perso del tempo prezioso.  
“Tre giorni”  
“Sono stato incosciente tutto questo tempo? Come mai te non sei svenuta? Bea si è svegliato?”, domandato agitato.  
“Perché sono una donna e questa specie di incantesimo colpisce solo i navigatori. Devo considerarla un po’ maschilista, ma nello stesso tempo per fortuna che c’era una donna sulla nave. Per quanto riguarda Bea si tranquillo si è già svegliato ed è di sopra al timone”, rispose lei sedendosi su una sedia vicino al mio letto.  
“Meno male, ma come sei riuscita a farci uscire dal mondo di Morfeo?”, domandai mettendomi a fissare il soffitto.  
“All’inizio ho cercato un modo tra le tue carte, ma non trovando nulla ho tentato di mettermi in contatto con Regina. Lei mi spiegò subito che siamo stati attaccati da delle ninfee, demoni femminili della natura che possono comparire al calar del sole per poi attaccare i marinai. Con il loro potere li fanno cadere nel loro peggior incubo portando così la nave a naufragare. L’unico modo per svegliarli è cercare di entrare nei loro sogni e fargli trovare la via del risveglio. Sono riuscita con Bea, ma tu sembra che ce l’abbia fatta a solo..”, spiegò lei perplessa.  
“Credo sia stata Amy o almeno la sua allucinazione…”, asserì voltandomi verso di lei. Ero consapevole che era un ipotesi strana e difficile da crederci.  
“Dici? Beh se fosse così vuol dire che avete un legame molto profondo!”, replicò lei sorridendo. Ero contento che Emma mi abbia creduto perché avevo bisogno del sostegno di amici leali in questo periodo buio.  
“Queste ninfee potrebbero colpirci di nuovo?”  
“No, tranquillo. Non sono più un nostro problema.”, disse facendomi l’occhiolino poi domandò: “Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”  
“In effetti ho un po’ di fame, ma preferisco andare aiutare Bea. Voglio recuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso a causa di questi demoni”  
“Devi riposarti e mangiare. Ci pensa Bea che è in piedi già da ore”, ammise lei alzandosi e appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Va bene. Sai quanto manca a destinazione?”, domandando arrendendomi al fatto che sarei dovuto stare a letto fino a che non avrei recuperato le energie.  
“Secondo i calcoli dovremmo arrivare tra un paio di giorni!”, rispose lei prima di andare verso la porta.  
“Grazie per aver tenuto sotto controllo la mia cara Jolly!”, ribattei io sorridendo.  
“Di nulla. Sono contenta che anche tu alla fine ti sia svegliato”, ammise lei prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Non appena fui solo in camera mi girai verso di lei che era stata in silenzio fino ad ora e le disse: “Grazie! So che e grazie a te se sono ancora vivo!”  
“Te l’avevo detto che ti sarei stata accanto!”, rispose lei dolcemente venendo verso di me.  
“Lo so Amy, neppure io ti abbonderò mai!”

Non appena mi ripresi tornai di sopra e andai da Bea. Avevo bisogno di aria fresca e tornare alla guida della mia nave. Notai che il sole era in alto in cielo nascosto leggermente da qualche nuvola e il vento stava soffiando a nostro favore.  
“Hey come va Bea?”, domandai non appena fui al suo fianco.  
“Bene tu?”, chiese lui voltandosi leggermente verso di me.  
“Sto bene anche se sono un po’ frastornato dall’incubo”, risposi fissando l’oceano. Il mare era mosso, ma non in modo preoccupante. Era gestibile.  
“Che cosa hai visto?”  
“Ho incontrato Amy, ma in versione DarkOne che voleva uccidermi e ci ha anche provato. Il fatto che potrebbe succedere veramente mi sta tormentando. Non voglio perderla. Non voglio fallire come è successo nell’incubo”, asserì abbattuto.  
“Ah bella batosta. Non deve essere stato bello vederla in quello stato, ma stai tranquillo non le succederà nulla. Noi la proteggeremo fino alla fine!”  
“Gia..Io ce la metterò tutta per non farla diventare il suo peggior incubo. Tu invece che hai visto?”, domandai io curioso.  
“Mio padre che abbandona me e Amy per mantenere il suo maledetto potere! Si lo so che non era reale, ma è stato terrificante perché ho sentito di nuovo il vuoto e il dolore dentro di me pervadermi.” spiegò lui mestamente. Nonostante io e il coccodrillo non saremmo mai potuti andare d’accordo dovevo però ammettere che stava veramente cercando di mantenere la promessa fatta ai figli, cioè cercare di non cedere al potere e all’oscurità. In caso avesse l’avesse infranta gliela avrei fatta pagare perché Amy ci teneva moltissimo al padre e un suo ulteriore abbandono l’avrebbe distrutta.  
“Si capisco…ma ora è tutto finito!”, ribattei io facendo un lieve sorriso.  
“Meno male. Vuoi prendere tu il timone?”; domandò lui spostandosi leggermente.  
“Si mi mancava questa piccolina!”, risposi accarezzando il timone. Era stata la mia compagna di avventure per secoli e ormai ci ero affezionato. Non avrei potuto perderla perché faceva ormai parte di me.  
“Lo sai che è solo una nave vero?!”, chiese lui ironico.  
“No è la mia casa. Si lo so che è un oggetto, ma lei è come se facesse parte della mia famiglia!”, affermai malinconico.  
“Va bene vi lascio soli allora. Vi dico però che dovrebbe mancare poco alla meta!”, disse lui ridendo  
“Lo so, me l’ha detto Emma.”, asserì continuando a fissare la mia piccolina ignorando la battuta di Bea.  
Non sapevo se avremmo avuto altri ostacoli da affrontare, ma ormai eravamo quasi giunti a destinazione quindi qualsiasi cosa che avremmo incrociato lo avremmo affrontato a testa alta. Oramai niente e nessuno poteva fermarci.

Emily aspettami che sto arrivando

18 Maggio 2015*

Dopo due giorni di viaggio vedemmo finalmente terra. Un isola che aveva un aspetto peggiore di quanto avessi immaginato. Era spaventosa. Sopra l’isola erano presenti nuvoloni nere che davano un’aria ancora più cupa alla nostra meta. In lontananza si intravedeva che la vegetazione era morta da tempo e su una specie di collina si ergeva un enorme castello nero che stava cadendo a pezzi. Non era molto invitante, ma non potevamo fermarci ora.  
“Un posto molto rassicurante”, affermò Bea sarcastico mentre fissava il paesaggio cupo.  
“Lo sapevamo Bea che non sarebbe stato un luogo fiabesco, ma è l’ultima fase del viaggio! Siamo arrivati a destinazione sani e salvi.”, replicò Emma dando una pacca leggera sulla spalla di Bea.  
“Già”  
Non appena arrivammo a una specie di porticciolo attraccai sperando di ritrovarla al nostro ritorno. Non mi piaceva lasciarla li da sola perché non sapevo che cosa c’era su questa terrà infausta. Non sapevamo cosa avremmo incontrato o se ci fosse stata un’altra prova da affrontare.  
Ci incamminammo subito verso il castello, ma notai che eravamo avvolti da una nebbia che non ci permetteva di vedere bene il paesaggio circostante ed anche da un silenzio assordante. Potevamo sentire ogni tipo di rumore da quello che facevamo con i piedi fino al nostro respiro. Decidemmo così di seguire l’unico sentiero visibile che ci avrebbe portato al castello e di conseguenza al cimitero dove avremmo potuto prendere la spada.  
Per fortuna grazie alla magia di Emma avevamo l’illuminazione sufficiente per vedere dove mettevamo i piedi ed evitare così di cadere. Vidi che la vegetazione nonostante fosse morta era praticamente ovunque fino però a diramarsi sui fianchi della collina dove era presente solo dell’erbaccia avvizzita.  
Tutti eravamo un po’ spaventati dal luogo lugubre in cui ci stavamo addentrando, però insieme affronteremo qualsiasi cosa che ci avrebbe sbarrato la strada. Emma era molto brava con la magia ed io ed Bea eravamo ottimi spadaccini. Non ci avrebbero sicuramente fermato delle piante morte.  
“Fa paura Killian questo posto”, sussurrò all’improvviso Amy che era apparsa al mio fianco.  
“Lo so, ma tu sei una ragazza forte!”, dissi a bassa voce in modo da non farmi sentire dagli altri  
“Grazie lo so anche io, ma mi ricorda il mio passato…” replicò lei mentre si guardava in giro.  
“Il tuo passato?”  
“Si un caso a cui ho lavorato con Dean e avevamo rischiato di morire…”, rispose lei guardandomi e notai che aveva veramente paura.  
“Come scusa?”, domandai sorpreso interrompendola.  
“Tutto bene Hook?”, chiese Emma voltandosi verso di me  
“Si si procedete pure dovremmo essere dal castello fra pochi minuti!”, risposi sorridendo  
“Ok”, confermò Emma tornando a camminare al fianco di Bea.  
“Si tranquillo sono sopravvissuta come sempre!”, ammise lei facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Sempre a rubarmi le battute te”, dissi sorridendo poi aggiunsi più dolcemente: “Io sono e sarò sempre al tuo fianco. Sai che non permetterò che qualcuno possa farti del male!”  
“Lo so, Killian”, ribattè lei stringendomi la mano. Venni pervaso di nuovo da un senso di calore. Il suo tocco ormai faceva sempre questo effetto, anche se era in versione allucinazione.

In pochi minuti salimmo la collina, ma ci dovemmo fermare poco dopo essere giunti sulla cima perché davanti a noi c’era un grande cancello scuro e anche un muro molto alto che circondava il castello che ora era ben visibile. Era in stile gotico. Le vetrate erano mezze distrutte e sui due lati dell’enorme entrata c’erano due torri decadenti in cui sicuramente nel passato saranno state occupate da delle sentinelle che avranno avuto il compito di controllare se fosse arrivato qualche nemico dal mare. Sulle pareti di pietra erano cresciute piante rampicanti che ora pero erano ormai secche e pure il giardino era ormai spoglio. Dietro al castello si poteva invece intravedere il cimitero. Eravamo arrivati a destinazione anche se era più lugubre di quanto avessi pensato.  
“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per superare il cancello perché non si apre”, disse Emma voltandosi verso di me e Bea.  
“Puoi tentare con la magia?”, chiese Bea pensieroso mentre fissava il muro.  
“Si, posso provare a teletrasportarci tutti dentro nel giardino!”, rispose lei prima di farci scomparire tutti e tre.  
Sembrava aver funzionato, ma avevo un brutto presentimento. Fino ad’ora eravamo riusciti a proseguire senza problemi, ma ora sentivo che c’era qualcosa che ci stava osservando nella penombra. Mi vennero i brividi. Ero un uomo vissuto, ma quel posto era veramente terrificante.  
Senza indugiare avanzammo, però a un certo punto il silenzio che era stato predominante fino a quel momento venne spezzato da un rumore che ci fece rabbrividire tutti e tre. Ci girammo verso il castello e notammo un enorme creatura con quattro zampe piena di peli con delle lunghe zanne e gli occhi rosso sangue.  
“O mio dio un licantropo!”, urlò Bea spaventato.


	17. What are you willing to do for love?

**Capitolo 17:**    **What are you willing to do for love?**

  
 

   
“Un licantropo? Sei sicuro?”, chiese Emma spaventata fissando il mostro che era apparso davanti a noi.  
“Si me l’ha descritto Amy una volta quando mi stava parlando del suo lavoro”, spiegò Bea pietrificato.  
“Si bene è un grosso lupo, possiamo ucciderlo?”, domandai io secco mentre quel animale feroce iniziò ad avvicinarsi a noi.  
“Provo a bloccarlo con la magia!”, ribattè Emma cercando di mantenere il controllo prima di muovere la mano destra, ma purtroppo non successe nulla. Lui continuò ad avanzare.  
“Piano di riserva intanto che la magia con lui sembra non funzionare?”, ridomandai io cominciando a spaventarmi. Il solo pensiero che lei avesse dovuto affrontare queste creature ogni giorno della sua vita da cacciatrice mi metteva un’ansia terribile.  
 

_Quante volte aveva rischiato di morire? Quante volte era stata in pericolo? Come riusciva ad affrontare queste bestie con il sangue freddo?_

  
 “Devo pensare a cosa mi aveva detto Amy…non ricordo,  ma c’è un modo per ucciderlo”, replicò Bea, ma non ebbe il tempo nemmeno per pensare perché qualche attimo dopo il lupo fece un balzo su di noi per sbranarci. Emma per fortuna ci teletrasportò in tempo nel lato desto dell’abitazione  schivando l’attacco del grosso lupo. Dovevamo trovare un modo per ucciderlo perché sicuramente non ci farà raggiungere il cimitero sani e salvi.  
“Killian l’argento…usa l’argento!”, asserì all’improvviso la mia allucinazione che era apparsa al mio fianco. Non sembrava spaventata dal mostro che stavamo affrontando, al contrario di noi che eravamo intimoriti.    
“L’argento va bene! Grazie Amy” , sussurrai sorridendole. Fino ad ora mi aveva aiutato molto quindi non potevo non fidarmi. Dopo averla ringraziata urlai agli altri quello che mi aveva riferito lei.  
“Argento…è vero hai ragione!”, confermò Bea voltandosi verso Emma.  
“Ok bene allora battiamo questo mostro!”, replicò lei grave prima di far comparire tre spade ovviamente fatte d’argento. Ciascuno di noi ne prese una. Era l’ultimo ostacolo e l’avremmo sconfitto definitivamente.  
“Siete pronti?”, domandò lei subito dopo  
“Si, se ce l’ha fatta Amy possiamo farcela pure noi!”, ammisi serio stringendo forte l’elsa.  
“Bene. Non vi devo insegnare come si usa una spada e per favore non morite!”, replicò Emma guardando entrambi.  
“Va bene, ma aspetta, noi attacchiamo e basta, non possiamo prima cercare di immobilizzarlo in qualche maniera in modo da evitare che ci sbrani?”, domandai perplesso. Avevamo bisogno di un piano perché stavamo per affrontare un grosso animale con lunghe zanne. Potrebbe mangiarci come spuntino serale e volevo evitare rischiare di diventare il suo cibo.  
“Facciamo così voi due andate avanti, io invece gli appaio da dietro e con una corda cercherò di immobilizzarlo!”, spiegò lei facendo comparire anche una corda d’argento.  
“Sei un genio amore!”, affermò Bea sorpreso.  
“Lo so, andiamo!”  
Noi due andammo avanti tenendo stretta la spada tra le dita come avevamo deciso prima. Il lupo era veramente grosso e mostruoso.  I suoi occhi erano rosso sangue. Non appena ci vide tornò indietro per poterci sbranare definitivamente. Bea ed io ci dividemmo. Io andai a destra mentre lui proseguì verso sinistra. Emma invece non appena il grosso lupo sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino avrebbe legato le zampe in modo da farlo cadere e permettere a noi di colpirlo alla gola.  
“Sarà la tua fine !” , urlo Bea alzando la spada in alto non appena arrivò alla sua postazione. Il lupo stava per colpire Bea con la grossa zampa con lunghi e affilati artigli, ma Emma si teletrasportò davanti a Bea e lo salvò in tempo legando le zampe anteriori del lupo facendolo cadere in avanti. Successivamente senza perdere tempo e approfittando del momento di debolezza dell’animale Emma fece comparire una seconda corda e con la sua incredibile magia legò anche quelle posteriori. Era immobilizzato e soffriva a causa dell’argento. Si  contorceva e ringhiava. Tentò pure di rialzarsi, ma senza riuscirci.  
“Andate ora. E’ la vostra occasione! State attenti perché il muso può ancora muoverlo e quindi può ancora cercare di mangiarvi per cena”, urlò Emma mentre teneva le due funi con difficoltà perché il mostro non si era arreso e cercava ancora di liberarsi .  
Annuimmo e poi corremmo verso il mostro e infilzammo contemporaneamente l’animale nella carotide evitando di essere presi a morsi. Il sangue iniziò a fuoriuscire dalle ferite e poco dopo il lupo iniziò a ululare in modo straziante. Morì in pochi minuti. Ce l’avevamo fatto. C’eravamo riusciti solo grazie alla mia allucinazione. Lei ci aveva detto come ucciderlo. Era una donna coraggiosa perché nella sua vita aveva affrontato questi mostri terrificanti. Era una combattente e lo avevo capito fin dal nostro primo incontro.  
“Bravi ora però andiamo al cimitero e recuperiamo la spada!”, disse Emma determinata mentre si avvicinava a noi.  
“Hai ragione abbiamo già perso troppo tempo!”, replicai io fissando il cimitero in lontananza.  
   
Ci mettemmo in cammino e in pochi minuti, dopo aver superato il castello, ci trovammo di fronte a mini cancello che per nostra fortuna questa volta era aperto. Non appena entrammo notai pietre tombali di varie dimensioni e forme, alcune delle quali anche mezze distrutte. In fondo vidi una lapide enorme ricoperta di edera a forma di croce celtica sovrastata da un enorme albero ormai appassito. Era sicuramente quella del re. Ci dirigemmo così subito verso la tomba più grossa al centro del cimitero.  
Non appena arrivammo a destinazione scorsi la famosa spada incastrata nel terreno davanti alla grossa pietra sepolcrale. Iniziai ad avere un po’ di paura perché non sapevo a cosa sarei andato incontro. Potevo anche morire.  
“Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. Io ho fiducia in te!”, sussurrò Amy dolcemente stringendomi la mano. Nei momenti in cui ero in difficoltà lei appariva e come le altre volte riuscì a tranquillizzarmi e a incoraggiarmi in pochissimi attimi. Le sorrisi.  
“Devi solo estrarla?”, domandò dubbioso Bea mentre fissava l’arma di fronte a noi.  
“Credo di si”, asserì non del tutto convinto, però mi avvicinai lo stesso. Tremavo, ma non mi fermai. Strinsi tra le dita l’elsa e dopo aver fatto un lungo respiro la estrassi. Il mio cuore continuò a battere. Non ero morto. Ero riuscito nella mia missione, ma purtroppo non sarebbe bastato solo avere buone intenzioni per avere la spada. Sapevo ormai che ogni tipo di magia aveva un prezzo da pagare, ma non mi importava.  
In pochi attimi apparve di fronte a noi uno spirito. Un uomo di mezza età, con un corpo possente, capelli corti e neri come la pece, barba incolta e occhi color ghiaccio.  
“E’ la prima volta che qualcuno riesce arrivare sano e salvo su quest’isola ed estrarre la spada. Vi faccio i miei complimenti. Perché avete sfidato la morte? Perché desiderate avere la mia fedele arma”, domandò lui serio.  
“Dobbiamo salvare una persona che è stata imprigionata nel mondo dello specchio e noi dobbiamo andarla a prendere perché è l’unica che può sconfiggere il dittatore che sta governando le nostre terre!”, spiegai io mentre abbassavo il braccio.  
“Qualcuno ha imprigionato una persona nel mondo che ho creato io?”, chiese sorpreso.  
“Il suo mondo?”, ridomandò Emma perplessa.  
“Prima di morire secoli fa avevo creato questo mondo per spedirci le persone che amavo in modo da fargli vivere una nuova vita lontano dalla guerra che stava riversando sulla mia terra. Non doveva essere però usato da estranei. Non so come lui ci sia riuscito perché l’incantesimo per portare delle persone in quel mondo è difficilissimo e si trova su un libro molto antico che avevo posizionato in posto praticamente introvabile!”, illustrò lui grave incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Jafar ha atteso questo momento per anni e  in questi anni molto probabilmente lo avrà cercato in lungo e in largo questo volume. Ora però re Rhydderch Hael possiamo avere la spada per salvare mia sorella?”, chiese Bea agitato.  
“Avete superato tutti gli ostacoli e il ragazzo non è neanche morto estraendo la spada quindi secondo le regole è vostra, ma come ben saprete ogni tipo di magia richiede un prezzo da pagare”, replicò lui fissandomi. Avevo paura della sua richiesta, ma ormai avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare Amy.  
“Cosa?”, domandammo in coro.  
“Per avere la mia spada in cambio devi cedermi la cosa a cui tieni di più! La tua cara amata nave”, rispose lui dopo aver messo una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“LA MIA JOLLY. LA MIA CASA!”, urlai sconvolto sgranando gli occhie indietreggiando di qualche passo.  
“Esatto mi dispiace per avere la spada dovrai rinunciare al tuo prezioso vascello!”, riconfermò abbassando la mano.  
“No Killy non farlo…non ne vale la pena!”, replicò Amy stringendo il braccio che stava tenendo la spada.  
“Va bene, ma posso tenere i miei ricordi più preziosi?”, domandai ignorando la voce di Emily. Era una richiesta difficile da accontentare, ma lei aveva sacrificato una parte della sua luce per me io non potevo non cedere un semplice oggetto per salvarla. Un oggetto che però era stato importante in questi secoli. Un oggetto che era diventato la mia casa. Un oggetto pieno di ricordi. Un oggetto che nonostante avesse un posto nel mio cuore dovevo cedere per avere indietro la persona più importante per me.  
“Certo. Avete tempo fino all’alba! Non appena avrete finito io vi darò la spada!”, rispose lui greve  
“Scusa Hook hai pensato come tornare a casa? Sei sicuro di dare via la tua cara nave?”, domandò Bea perplesso guardandomi. Sapevo che entrambi erano a conoscenza del mio legame con la Jolly, ma nessuno sarebbe riuscito a farmi cambiare idea. Nessuno!  
“Useremo la magia di Emma, intanto lei sa come è fatto il castello del coccodrillo e non dovrebbe avere problemi ad farci arrivare sani e salvi!”  
“In effetti si”, confermò Emma titubante. Non mi sembrava convinta, ma ero sicuro che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Da quanto mi aveva detto Amy bastava visualizzare con la mente il luogo della destinazione per riuscire a usare il teletrasporto. Se avessimo avuto un’immagine di questo posto avremmo potuto usare la magia, ma ovviamente non avevamo nulla. Solo qualche informazione scritta da qualche pirata che era tornato indietro e aveva rinunciato alla spada.  
“Bene prendo la mia roba e la nave è tua!”, replicai io deciso.  
“Sei sicuro Hook?”, ridomandarono in coro a bassa voce Emma e Bea preoccupati.  
“Ovvio, per lei farei qualsiasi cosa!”, affermai secco.  
“Va bene Hook!”, confermò Emma dispiaciuta appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.  
“Posso fare  ancora una domanda?”, chiese Bea serio voltandosi verso il re.  
“Chiedi pure!”  
“Cosa è successo all’isola e a voi!?”  
“Voi sapere la mia storia. In effetti ne avete il diritto esseno arrivati alla meta finale di questo lungo viaggio”, affermò lui grave poi fece una pausa e si girò verso il castello, poi disse: “Secoli secoli fa dopo essere riuscito a salvare le poche persone sopravvissute mandandole nel mondo dello specchio e aver sconfitto il nemico decisi di immettermi in viaggio alla ricerca di un posto lontano dalla terra piena del sangue del mio popolo morto perché non avevo aperto in tempo il portale. Non volevo dimenticare il mio regno volevo sentire meno il peso che premeva sul mio petto. Mi sentivo e mi sento ancora ora in colpa per la loro morte. Se l’avessi creato all’inizio della battaglia avrei salvato tutti.  Navigai così crogiolandomi nel mio dolore per non so quanto tempo fino a che vidi  quest’isola abbandonata. Dopo averla esplorata tutta decisi di nascondere il mio tesoro sotto il castello che era veramente affascinante e sapevo di antico, ma non crollava ancora a pezzi come ora. La mia spada e altri oggetti magici e alcuni dei quali anche abbastanza potenti che ho ottenuto durante la mia vita decisi di tramandarli solamente chi sarebbe stato degno per questo successivamente grazie a conoscenze in campo magico e grazie a del materiale che possedevo sono riuscito a creare i vari ostacoli per difendere l’isola, tra cui anche rendere il paesaggio il più terrificante possibile e fare in modo che dopo la mia morte io potessi comunque rimanere qua per poter parlare con chi sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare su quest’isola ”, spiegò il re guardandosi intorno.  
“Ma è un mago?”, domandò Emma perplessa  
“Non proprio…sono stato cresciuto da un mago e da lui ho imparato molto. Non ho la magia ma posso usarla tramiti incantesimi…”  
“Ah capito… mentre la storia della spada qual è”, ridomandò Emma curiosa mentre fissava l’arma stretta nella mia mano.  
“E’ una spada che può essere presa solo da chi ha buone intenzioni ed è magica, ma la sua vera storia purtroppo non la so. Mio padre non me l’ha voluta mai raccontarla … mi dispiace non esservi d’aiuto”, rispose lui afflitto.  
“Grazie comunque! Ero solo curiosa di sapere come era arrivata a te e perché dovessi proteggerla al costo anche della vita”  
“Ho protetto il mio tesoro da tutti quei marinai che pensano solo all’oro e alle conquiste. Non potevo darla a primo che arrivava perché è un’arma pericolosa se usata in battaglia!”, spiegò lui cupo  
“Ora io devo andare a prendere la mia roba…”,  dissi io freddo interrompendoli. Volevo andare via. Dovevo recuperare le mie cose e non volevo perdere altro tempo perché avevo anche bisogno di stare per conto mio e dire addio alla mia nave.  
“Veniamo con te, tranquillo”, ribattè Bea venendo verso di me.  
Annuii  
   
Non appena salì sulla nave andai subito sotto coperta per recuperare la mia roba. Bea e Emma decisero di lasciarmi da solo, ma mi avrebbero aspettato al porto. Mi avevano ripetuto che non erano d’accordo sulla mia decisione perché sapevano che la mia Jolly era parte di me. In effetti avevano ragione. Questa nave aveva affrontato mille avventure. Mi aveva visto ridere insieme alla mia ciurma, piangere quando avevo perso sia mia fratello Liam sia Milah e arrabbiato quando davo la caccia al coccodrillo. Ogni minimo particolare della Jolly mi rievocava un ricordo.  
“Non devi farlo!”, disse all’improvviso Amy arrabbiata apparendo al mio fianco mentre stavo cercando un baule dove porvi le mie cose  
“Lo devo fare. Lo devo fare per te e per gli altri. Non posso perderti!”, risposi a tono. Eravamo soli quindi non dovevo limitare il tono di voce.  
“E’ la tua casa Killian, non puoi cederla così…”, replicò lei dispiaciuta.  
“E’ vero è stata la mia casa ed è piena di miei ricordi, ma ora se per stare con te devo dare al re la Jolly sono disposto a fare questo sacrificio!”, ribattei io più dolcemente prima di trovare un vecchio baule vicino alla scrivania.  
“Non riuscirò a farti cambiare idea?”, domandò lei abbattuta sedendosi sul letto avvicinando le gambe al petto.  
“Non credo!”, affermai prima di aprire la mia cassaforte. Presi tutte le mie lettere personali, l’anello che mi aveva lasciato mio fratello Liam, un ritratto dove c’eravamo io mio padre e mio fratello, la conchiglia che avevo usato per chiamare le sirene e infine le mie carte, diari e libri che avevo raccolto durante la mia lunga vita.  
Chiusi successivamente la cassaforte e andai a prendere un maglioncino di Amy che aveva dimenticato sulla nave, la sua foto l’avevo messa all’interno della giacca per poterla avere sempre con me. Non era molta roba, ma per me aveva comunque un gran valore. Chiusi il baule, ma decisi di fare un giro per la nave per l’ultima volta. Si ero un sentimentale.  
“Ti supplico non farlo!”, disse lei mettendosi dalla porta della mia cabina cercando di non farmi passare con il mio baule.  
“Amy sai che non posso!”, affermai deciso passando oltre Amy e andando di sopra. Scesi la scaletta e fissai la Jolly. Era l’ultima volta che l’avrei potuta vedere. Mi venne il magone, ma dovevo essere forte perchè eravamo solo a metà della missione per il salvataggio di Amy e io non potevo permettermi di crollare.  
“Come stai?”, chiese Emma angustiata  
“Bene. Andiamo a prendere la spada!”, risposi freddo prima di procedere di nuovo verso il cimitero. Stavo morendo dentro, ma era meglio non rivelarlo agli altri perchè avrebbero cercato sicuramente  di dissuadermi.  
Non appena raggiungemmo di nuovo il cimitero vidi che il re era rimasto davanti alla sua lapide con la spada in mano. Gliela avevo dovuta lasciare in attesa del mio ritorno con i miei ricordi.  
Pochi passi e saremmo riusciti finalmente avere l’arma che ci avrebbe permesso di andare da lei e salvare tutti. Ormai manca poco alla fine della dittatura di Jafar.  
“Eccovi. Preso tutto?”, domandò lui non appena fummo di fronte a lui.  
“Si. Ora però vogliamo la spada e soprattutto sapere come devo usarla per andare nel mondo dello specchio!”, risposi in modo glaciale. Non dovevo abbattermi. Lo facevo per lei. Amy aveva annerito il suo cuore per me, io potevo rinunciare alla mia casa. Me lo ripetevo per poter riuscire a non far prevalere la tristezza che ormai stava crescendo in me.  
“Non posso spiegartelo io come farla funzionare perché lo capirai da solo quando riuscirai a instaurare un legame con essa. Non appena lo avrai capito potrai  aprire un varco nello specchio che vi permetterà di andare da lei ”, spiegò lui fissandomi. Sicuramente non mi aveva spiegato come utilizzarla per mettermi alla prova, ma io l’avrei capito.  
“Va bene, ci accontenteremo delle informazioni che ci hai dato!”, replicai appoggiando il baule per terra per poter prendere la spada dalle mani del re.  
“Buona fortuna ragazzi!”, disse lui prima di scomparire. Mi girai subito verso il mare per vedere l’ultima volta la mia nave, ma la mia Jolly non era più attraccata al porto. Era effettivamente difficile non vederla al molo ad aspettarmi, ma dovevo essere forte. Avrei trovato un’altra nave con cui costruire nuovi ricordi.  
Emma poco dopo fece apparire un fodero nuovo da attaccare alla cinta dove misi la mia nuova spada e in seguito ripresi in mano il baule pieno dei miei ricordi.  
“Mi dispiace Hook!”,ammise all’improvviso Bea amareggiato  
“Non vi preoccupate,me la caverò!”, confessai facendo un sorriso amaro poi aggiunsi: “Ora dobbiamo solo tornare al castello!”  
Annuirono.  
   
In pochi secondi riuscimmo a ritornare a casa del coccodrillo. Apparimmo nel soggiorno. Seduti al lungo tavolo c’erano Belle e Rumple. Lui non appena notò la nostra presenza sgranò gli occhi come se avesse visto un fantasma, per quanto riguarda invece il mio fantasmino o allucinazione non era più apparsa da quando ero sceso dalla Jolly con il baule. Non sapevo se sarebbe tornata oppure non l’avrei più rivista, però la sua presenza durante questa avventura era riuscita ad allievare la sensazione di vuoto che si era creata nel mio animo.  
“Che cappero ci fate qui? Perché avete usato la magia? Siete riusciti a ottenere la spada?”, domandò a raffica Axina che era appena entrata nella stanza.  
“Calma una domanda alla volta!”, disse Bea dopo aver salutato il padre.  
“Eccola. Ora mi ritiro nella mia stanza perché ho bisogno di riposare!”, ammisi distaccato facendo vedere che era nella mia guaina. Andai verso la porta. Volevo solamente stendermi e cercare di dormire, anche se sapevo che sarei rimasto a fissare il soffitto mentre avrei rivissuto tutte le avventure affrontate con la Jolly.  
“Aspetta Hook che cosa è successo? Perché avete usato i poteri di Emma? Non siete tornati indietro con la Jolly”, ridomandò Axina preoccupata prima di raggiungermi.  
“No, la Jolly non c’è più!”, ribadì voltandomi  leggermente verso di lei.  
“Cosa ? Perché?”, domandò lei scioccata  
“Era il prezzo da pagare per avere l’arma!”, risposi freddo prima di andare di sopra.  
Non appena entrai in camera misi vicino alla finestra il baule e dopo mi sdraiai sul letto. Pensai che avevo veramente bisogno di lei in questo momento, ma Amy non c’era. Non apparve nemmeno la mia allucinazione. Ero diventato un pirata solo senza veliero. Avevo perso entrambe. Non potevo però rimanere in quella stanza a piangermi addosso perché dovevo pensare come potevo cercare di creare un legame con la mia spada per poter riuscire riavere almeno lei. Stavo per estrarla quando sentì bussare la porta. Non riuscivo a stare da solo per qualche minuto.  
“Sono Axina posso entrare?”, chiese lei educata  
“Certo entra pure!”, risposi gentilmente mettendomi seduto  
“Emma e Bea hanno raccontato brevemente quello che è successo compreso l’incontro del re”  
“Sto bene!”, dissi interrompendola  
“Si vede… Lo so che l’ hai fatto soprattutto per lei e per l’amore che provi per lei. So che è stato un sacrificio e lei forse non sarà contenta quando lo verrà sapere”, asserì mettendosi vicino a me.  
“Non mi potrà fare la predica!”, ribadì fermandola di nuovo.  
“Hook fammi finire. Si non potrà dire niente, anche se si sentirà comunque in colpa, però io volevo dirti altro. Io volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto. Grazie a te riuscirò a rivedere mia figlia”, replicò lei sorridendo.  
“Non mi deve ringraziare. Posso solo immaginare come si senta …”, ammisi io mestamente.  
“Abbattuta, afflitta, triste e inutile perché non sono riuscita a proteggere la mia bimba, anche se ora è una donna”, confessò lei abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare nulla, ora però insieme possiamo fare qualcosa!”, ribadì io appoggiando la mano sulla sua.  
“Lo so hai ragione, ma è una sensazione che purtroppo non passa.. Grazie ancora comunque per aver fatto questo per lei. Spero vivamente che quando lei tornerà  apprezzerà il tuo gesto!”, disse lei facendo l’occhialino. Lo speravo anche io, ma io avrei comunque aspettato perché le avevo promesso che le avrei lasciato i suoi spazi e io mantenevo sempre la parola.  
“Gliela porterò di nuovo a casa, glielo prometto!”, dichiarai deciso.  
“Speriamo, comunque stasera a cena ci riuniremo tutti per aggiornarci su quello che è successo in queste tre settimane. Tu ci sarai?”, chiese lei sorridendo.  
“Si si, ho solo bisogno di dormire”  
“Va bene ti lascio riposare. Ci vediamo dopo!”  
   
Dopo una bella dormita feci una doccia e mi misi dei vestiti puliti che avevo nell’armadio. Dalla finestra potei osservare che il sole era già tramontato e che la luna era oscurata dalle nuvole. Decisi di scendere per la cena come avevo promesso ad Axina.  
In soggiorno il tavolo era stato allungato ed erano presenti il coccodrillo, Belle, Axina, Emma, Bea, Regina, Henry,Snow e David. Cerano tutti tranne ovviamente lei.  
“Buonasera”, dissi non appena varcai la porta.  
“Siediti vicino a me!”, disse Axina alzando una mano per farsi vedere. Annuii e mi andai ad accomodare affianco alla madre di Amy.  
“Bene siamo tutti riuniti per aggiornarci su quello che è successo in questi giorni!”, ammise Rumple alzandosi in piedi.  
“Puoi anche non alzarti Rumple. Ti sentiamo lo stesso!”, lo rimproverò Axina guardandolo  
“Si ma preferisco stare in piedi, comunque grazie a Bea, Emma e a Hook abbiamo ottenuto la famosa spada che ci permetterà di creare un varco nello specchio e andare a riprendere mia…anzi nostra figlia. Volevo fare un ringraziamento specifico al capitano che ha dovuto sacrificare una cosa a lui preziosa per salvare non solo Amy, ma anche tutti noi!”  
“Questa tua dolcezza nei miei confronti mi commuove!”, ammisi sorridendo. Ero abituato a punzecchiarci a vicenda. Nessuno dei due sopportava l’altro. Non saremmo mai riusciti ad andare d’accordo, ma entrambi avevamo lasciato le nostre diatribe per lei.  
“Non ti ci abituare!”, replicò lui serio  
“Voi invece cosa avete scoperto?”, chiese Emma interrompendo il coccodrillo e me  
“Un paio di cose. Abbiamo scoperto tramite un trucco di magia che Jafar nel suo studio ha un grosso specchio dove tiene d’occhio Amy e abbiamo dedotto che è quello da cui dovrete passare per andare da lei. Ovviamente non sarà semplice perché lui è praticamente sempre li e quando non è presente la stanza è sorvegliata da sentinelle e sono sicuro anche da magia”, spiegò lui grave  
“Come avete fatto a scoprire queste cose?”, chiese Bea perplesso.  
“Grazie l’aiuto di Regina abbiamo trasformato Axina in un piccolo uccello che faceva da spia. Lei ha scoperto il suo castello e lo specchio”, rispose Belle gentilmente.  
“Capito…il problema e arrivare allo specchio senza farsi scoprire da Jafar”, replicò Emma pensierosa  
“Scusate…ma avete mica controllato…Amy?”, domandai interrompendoli. Volevo sapere se stava bene e soprattutto se si erano sposati. Sapevo che era tutto finto, ma non riuscivo comunque a sopportare il fatto che potesse fare questo passo.  
“Sta bene, tranquillo e no non si è ancora sposata. So che te lo stai domandando!”, ammise Axina sorridendo.  
“Bene…Io invece devo capire come usare la spada mentre voi cercate di trovare un modo per attraversare lo specchio”  
“Aspetta capitano non abbiamo mica finito. Noi non siamo rimasti con le mani in mano. In questi giorni abbiamo deciso di mandare uno di noi nel castello di Jafar sotto copertura per ottenere più informazioni possibili”, ribadì il coccodrillo voltandosi verso di me.  
“Chi ?”, ridomandai interdetto  
“Regina. Lei ha il sangue freddo e può farcela a stare a contatto con Jafar senza farsi scoprire!”  
“Coccodrillo…sei il DarkOne non puoi semplicemente ucciderlo ci potremmo evitare tutti questi problemi?”, chiesi dubbioso. In effetti lui aveva un grande potere potrebbe eliminarlo così noi potremmo attraversare lo specchio non appena avrei capito come azionare la spada.  
“Mi piacerebbe farlo, fidati, ma non posso. Dopo aver acquisito quel potere è diventato molto potente, pensa che può cambiare il passato con uno schiocco delle dita. L’unico modo per sconfiggerlo e rinchiuderlo nella lampada e utilizzare il possessore della sua stessa magia”, ci illustrò lui amareggiato. Era evidente che avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per accelerare la situazione, ma questa volta era impotente.  
“Va bene …va bene….allora non appena abbiamo dati a sufficienza elaboreremo un piano. Io invece mi concentrerò sulla spada!”  
“Bene ora che abbiamo finito di scambiarci informazioni possiamo cenare, anche perché sono convinta che voi tre abbiate una gran fame!”, disse Belle sorridendo  
“Si in effetti hai ragione!”, affermò Bea toccandosi la pancia.  
“Bene, allora mangiamo!”, asserì il coccodrillo prima di schioccare le dita facendo apparire varie portate tra cui tre tipi di carne, patate e varie tipi di zuppe. In effetti avevo un certo languorino. Iniziammo tutti a prendere le nostre porzioni e discutere di cose più tranquille. Stava procedendo tutto serenamente fino a quando Emma si girò verso di me e mi chiese: “Hai più visto “Amy”?”  
“Hai visto Amy?”, domandarono tutti in coro sorpresi girandosi verso di me. Avevo tutti i loro sguardi puntati su di me. Ora mi avrebbero rinchiuso per pazzia.  
“Grazie Emma”, dissi voltandomi verso di lei e guardandola in cagnesco, poi aggiunsi cercando di essere il più calmo possibile: “Si, ma era solo frutta della mia immaginazione e da quando sono tornato non è più apparsa”  
“Avevi qualcosa di suo durante il viaggio?”, domandò Rumple dopo aver appoggiato la posata sul piatto di argilla.  
“Si una foto che aveva scattato mesi fa, perché me lo chiedi?”, chiesi perplesso.  
“Perché in quell’area potrebbe esserci una grande quantità di magia che insieme al duo desiderio di averla accanto potrebbe aver creato questa illusione”  
“Vabbè non importa, intanto ora non c’è più”, ribattei prima di bere un sorso d’acqua.  
“Beh ti avrà aiutato a stare meglio durante la missione”, sussurrò Axina appoggiando la mano sulla mia  
“Si hai ragione”, confessai facendo un lieve sorriso.  
   
 **19 Maggio 2015***  
   
Quella mattina Regina avrebbe iniziato la missione di sottocopertura. Sarebbe diventata una sentinella di Jafar con l’obiettivo di criptare informazioni sull’ipotetica magia usata per proteggere la stanza e gli orari di Jafar. Noi avremmo così creato il varco solamente quando lui sarebbe stato impegnato altrove e nessuno lo avrebbe avvisato della nostra interferenza. Sapevamo che non sarebbe stato un lavoro semplice e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per avere tutti dati utili, però era meglio non rischiare perché in ballo c’era il nostro futuro.  
Io invece mi sarei dovuto impegnare a usare la spada. Il re non mi aveva dato nessuno indizio, dovevo scoprire da solo come riuscire ad attivarla, così il coccodrillo mi diede la possibilità di allenarmi in una stanza vuota nei sotterranei in modo da evitare di rompere qualsiasi cosa.  
“Ti va di allenarti con me?”, domandò Bea all’improvviso entrando nella mia camera mentre io stavo fissando il fodero nero in cui c’era la spada pensando a un modo come poter creare un legame con lei.  
“Sicuro?”, domandai perplesso. Non sapevo che cosa poteva capitare, anche perché essendo un’arma magica sicuramente non era una semplice spada e quindi dovevo anche imparare a gestirla, per questo non volevo rischiare di ferirlo in caso fosse venuto con me.  
“Certo!”  
Annuii  
   
Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa scendemmo le scale fino ad arrivare al piano dove avremmo trovato la stanza per gli allenamenti. Si trovava in fondo a un lungo corridoio sulla destra. Entrammo e vidi subito che all’interno non c’era nulla tranne per la presenza dei candelabri sui lati che di notte avrebbero illuminato tutto il vano.  
“Beh dai è molto spazioso anche se forse un po’ claustrofobico”, disse Bea mentre si guardava in giro.  
“In effetti si, ma mi servirà solo per addestrarmi!”  
“Si hai ragione. Allora sei pronto?”, domandò lui voltandosi verso di me  
“Si,ovvio”, risposi prima di estrarre la spada. La lama era sottile e molto rovinata. Sinceramente non sapevo come avrebbe potuto ferire qualcuno, però forse aveva qualche abilità nascosta. Dovevo solo far emergere il suo potenziale. Ne ero convinto.  
“E un po’ vecchiotta…”, ammise Bea perplesso  
“Lo so, ma sono sicuro che è un ottima spada!”, replicai mettendomi in posizione di attacco.  
“Ok vai!”  
Strinsi l’elsa tra le dita. Chiusi gli occhi e mi concentrai, ma dopo qualche minuto non successe nulla. Non potevo riuscirci subito, era ovvio, però dovevo trovare un modo per creare questo famoso legame di cui mi aveva parlato il re.  
“Riprovaci Hook. Prova a pensare che la useresti per salvare Amy!”, mi consigliò Bea che ancora di fronte a me.  
Tentai di fare come aveva proposto Bea. Chiusi di nuovo gli occhi e visualizzai l’immagine di Amy. Lei imprigionata in quel mondo illusorio. Lei che era stata fata prigioniera da Jafar in un mondo pericoloso dove non potevo proteggerla e lontano anche dalla sua vera famiglia. Lei che si era dimenticata di me. Io che dovevo salvarla. Io che volevo salvarla ad ogni costo.  
A un certo punto mentre stavo continuando a concentrami sentì la spada diventare più pesante e più calda. Come era possibile?  Aprì subito gli occhi per capire che cosa stava succedendo e notai subito che la lama era diventata più spessa e meno logora ed era anche avvolta dalle fiamme. Riuscì a tenerla tra le dita per pochi secondi prima di farla cadere perché mi stavo ustionando la mano. Non appena tocco terra tornò ad essere come prima.  
“Che cosa è successo?”, domandò Bea sorpreso avvicinandosi a me  
“Stavo pensando a lei come mi avevi consigliato te e a un certo punto è cambiata…è diventata pesante e bollente …non so perché…ma come faccio a usarla se quando la tocco mi brucio?”, domandai scioccato fissando il palmo della mano ferita.  
“Forse è questo che intendeva il re quando ha detto che devi imparare a instaurare un legame con la spada!”, rispose lui guardando l’arma.  
“Si forse hai ragione…”, risposi io pensieroso. Ero riuscito ad attivarla, ma non ero in grado nemmeno di tenerla in mano. Era complicata come situazione, ma non mi sarei arreso. Ero certo che c’era un modo per utilizzarla senza avere dei danni fisici. Avrei imparato. Non potevo deluderli.  
“Ora però è meglio se vai a farti medicare da Emma la mano”, asserì Bea avvicinandosi a me. In effetti aveva ragione, il palmo della mano aveva delle bruciature e mi doleva.  
“Va bene. Grazie per avermi aiutato!”, replicai dopo aver ripreso la spada.  
“Non mi devi ringraziare. Siamo amici e normale aiutarsi a vicenda!”, replicò lui sorridendo poi prima di andare verso la porta aggiunse: “Torniamo di sopra. Io ho bisogno di mangiare e tu i cure”  
Annuii.  
   
Non appena tornammo di sopra incontrammo Axina che stava per andare in cucina. Non appena ci vide ci disse: “Allora come è andata?”  
“Poteva andare meglio”, risposi facendo vedere le ferite che avevo subito.  
“Che caspita ti è successo?”, domandò lei prendendo la mano e iniziando ad osservare.  
“La spada ha iniziato a  bruciare…”, affermai in modo vago.  
“A bruciare? Strano…Ora comunque l’importante è curarti”, disse lei prima di passare le dita sopra il palmo e in pochi secondi ero guarito. Stavo nettamente meglio.  
“Grazie Axina!”, replicai sorridendo.  
“Sappiamo qualcosa di Regina?”, domandò Bea mentre stava fissando fuori dalla finestra.  
“Ancora no, dovremmo aspettare che faccia la pausa!”  
“Capisco, beh allora non possiamo  solo aspettare!”  
   
Quando il sole stava ormai calando e ci stavamo riunendo tutti nel salotto per cenare un uomo dai capelli castano chiaro e baffi con la divisa apparve davanti a noi. Misi subito una mano sul fodero per precauzione, ma Axina mi sussurrò subito di stare tranquillo che non eravamo in pericolo.  
“Eccomi. Scusate il ritardo!”, ammise Regina dopo essere tornata se stessa.  
“Allora come è andata?”, domandò Rumple curioso.  
“Non sono nemmeno riuscita ad avvicinarmi al suo studio. Devo conquistare la loro fiducia…”, spiegò Regina sedendosi vicino a suo figlio.  
“Lo sapevamo che non sarebbe stato facile…”  
“Tranquilli, proverò a ridurre in tempi di avanzamento di carriera il più possibile, anche perché il pirata non credo possa riuscire a resistere molto a lungo senza la sua amata”, affermò Regina lanciandomi una frecciatina voltandosi verso di me. Stavo per risponderle quando venni preceduto da Bea che disse: “Grazie mille Regina per il tuo aiuto. Quando dovrai tornare?”  
“Domani stessa ora”  
“Che storia ti sei inventata?”, chiese Emma curiosa.  
“Sono un uomo vedovo con un figlio da crescere e che seguo con lealtà il signor Jafar, il quale ha la mia più grande stima!”  
“Beh non dovrebbero farti troppe domande almeno spero”, ribatté Rumple prima di bere un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“No sono solo uno nuovo che vuole fare gavetta, ma spero di riuscire a farmi strada velocemente”, replicò lei dopo aver mangiato un pezzo di carne.  
“Speriamo”  
“Invece te pirata come è andata con la spada?”, domandò Regina voltandosi verso di me con la forchetta ancora in mano.  
“Bene mi sono solo bruciato una mano!”, confessai sarcastico. Ero un po’ infastidito perché lei aveva fatto moltoin un solo giorno mentre io mi ero solo fatto male. Non dovevo perdere tempo. Dovevo imparare ad usare quella maledetta spada il prima possibile.  
“In che senso?”, ridomandò lei perplessa  
“La spada è normale, ma quando si “attiva”  l’elsa diventa molto più pesante e così rovente che non riesco a impugnarla…”, spiegai secco voltandomi verso di lei  
 “E’ una spada magica è normale che dovrai imparare a gestirla. Dovrai continuare ad allenarti. In gioco ci sono troppe vite”, ribattè Rumple greve.  
“Rumple non fare il duro!”, lo rimproverò Axina, poi si girò verso di me e aggiunse più dolcemente: “Tranquillo sono certa che ce la farai!”  
“Lo so, mi impegnerò duramente per poter imparare in tempo per poter salvare  così Amy e tutti noi!”, ammisi determinato  
Non sarebbero state delle bruciature a fermarmi. Ognuno di noi si stava impegnando per far tornare la pace nel regno e nessuno si sarebbe arreso e soprattutto Regina ed io saremmo riusciti ad raggiungere il nostro obiettivo.


	18. Beyond The Mirror

# Capitolo 18: Beyond The Mirror

 

 

**19 Luglio 2015***  
   
Quella mattina ero sceso nella stanza come ormai facevo da settimane per tentare di tenere la spada almeno per dieci minuti, anche perché fino a quel momento l’avevo impugnata solo per qualche attimo e sicuramente non era sufficiente come tempo per aprire un varco nello specchio.  
“Ehi Hook, come va?”,chiese Bea mentre si avvicinava a me  
“Male. Due mesi e non ho risolto nulla…!”, risposi arrabbiato stringendo forte l’elsa ella spada. Ero furioso con me stesso, perchè non avevo fatto nessun progresso nonostante mi ero allenato ogni giorno. Avevo tentato vari modi per creare un legame con lei tenendo a mente il consiglio di Bea, ma non era sufficiente. Serviva altro, ma cosa? Che altro dovevo fare? Era frustante fallire miseramente giorno dopo giorno.  
“Hook non è semplice. Il re non ci ha dato molte informazioni quindi è normale non aver ancora capito come saperla usare!”, disse il mio amico per confortarmi.  
“Si, ma non posso perdere altro tempo. Non voglio che passi ancora altri giorni in quel mondo con quello li!”, ribattei io duro. Non mi piaceva il fatto che stava con lui e soprattutto che la data del matrimonio si avvicinava sempre di più. Ero geloso. Era vero. Non potevo negarlo.  
“E se fosse legato al controllo di emozioni come il bastone per Amy? Se anche in te c’è qualcosa che ti blocca?”, domandò perplesso.  
“Potrebbe essere”, dissi guardando la spada. In effetti questa arma poteva essere come il bastone di Amy. Lei non riusciva ad usarlo perché non voleva ammettere i suoi veri sentimenti. Io invece che cosa mi stava bloccando? Dovevo capirlo in fretta, il tempo stava passando e noi non avevamo ancora nulla si concreto.  
“Sicuramente è così, devi solo capire come sbloccarti. Di certo non ammettere i tuoi veri sentimenti!”, ribattè lui facendo l’occhialino.  
“Eh direi…Mah…comunque perché sei venuto qua sotto?”, domandai cambiando discorso.  
“Ah si ci sono novità. Sono tutti di sopra!”  
“Arrivo”, affermai prima di rimettere la spada nel fodero.  
   
Non appena fui pronto lo seguì nel salotto dove erano tutti seduti a chiacchierare amabilmente. Ero bello riuscire ad essere sereni nonostante al di fuori di queste mura era ormai presente una vera dittatura. Jafar aveva imposto leggi pesantissime e se non venivano rispettate o se non avevi quello che ti chiedeva venivi ucciso oppure usato come suo schiavo.  
In questi mesi le vittime a causa del suo abuso di potere erano aumentate notevolmente. Famiglie spezzate a causa della sua crudeltà. Non solo le morti però erano aumentate, ma anche la povertà stava incrementando perché ormai ogni spicciolo finiva nelle sue mani. Il nostro mondo stava affrontando il suo peggior periodo di crisi. Nemmeno con la Evil Queen erano ridotti all’osso.  
Snow e Charming stavano provando ad aiutare il loro popolo tramite l’uso della magia di Regina e Rumple. Con i loro poteri cercavano di creare del cibo che provavano a distribuire senza dare nell’occhio, ma era difficile perché le strade erano piene di sentinelle di Jafar. Ognuno cercava di aiutare le persone in qualche modo e per questo motivo che il fatto di non aver visto nessun miglioramento mi faceva infuriare. La nostra libertà dipendeva tutto da me e da Regina.  
“Eccovi. Ora ci siamo tutti direi!”, disse Regina in piedi di fronte al divano beige dove erano seduti Rumple Belle e Axina, mentre sulle due poltrone c’erano in una Henry nell’altro Emma, gli altri erano rimasti in piedi. Ci avvicinammo subito. Bea andò vicino a Emma e io vicino a Henry  
“Allora perchè ci avete riuniti tutti?”, domandò Charming curioso .  
“Dopo due mesi di lavoro di sottocopertura sono riuscita ad avere informazioni utili allo specchio”, rispose Regina grave.  
“Cioè?”, domandammo in coro.  
“La stanza, come aveva previsto Rumple, è protetta da un incantesimo che però potrei essere in grado di toglierlo momentaneamente per evitare che lui possa accorgersene, ma quello che più mi preoccupa è il fatto che lui passa molto tempo in quella stanza, escluso quando fa le ronde insieme alle sue guardie e ciò avviene due volte a settimana e rimani fuori quattro o cinque ore. L’unica soluzione è risolvere il problema dell’incantesimo e  non appena lui è fuori vi faccio teletrasportare qua”, spiegò lei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Io e te possiamo lavorare sull’incantesimo, mentre per quanto riguarda il resto del piano direi che possiamo fare quello che hai proposto te. Le persone che andranno nel mondo dello specchio direi il pirata sicuro…e poi?”, domandò Rumple greve guardando ognuno di noi.  
“Ci vado io!”, rispose Bea determinato.  
“Di nuovo tu papà?”, chiese Henry preoccupato alzandosi e andando verso i genitori.  
“Conosco il mondo “reale” senza magia e quindi mi sentirei più a mio agio rispetto per esempio ad Axina con tutto rispetto”, spiegò lui tranquillo  
“Bea pure io ci ho vissuto…”, ribattè Emma voltandosi verso il suo amato  
“Allora fate la stessa compagnia che ha affrontato gli ostacoli per arrivare alla tomba del famoso Re Mi fido di voi e sono certa che voi tre potete farcela a riportare a casa mia figlia”, ribattè Axina gentilmente.  
“Tre persone potrebbero essere troppe Axina. Pensa a Amy senza memoria che si vede arrivare tre perfetti sconosciuti…”, disse Rumple interrompendo la madre di Amy. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti perché non sapevamo come avrebbe reagito alla nostra presenza. Non avendo i ricordi ed essendo una specie di poiliziotto poteva anche metterci dietro le sbarre.  
“Come facciamo con la sua memoria?”, domandai io preoccupato di come avremmo dovuto affrontare questa situazione delicata.  
“Semplice o usi una pozione oppure….il bacio del vero amore”, affermò Axina voltandosi verso di me.  
“Direi che è meglio preparare una pozione!”, dissi grave. Nonostante avrei preferito usare il metodo classico sapevo che che il bacio non avrebbe funzionato con lei nonostante ero riuscito ad abbattere qualche muro. Non aveva ancora ammesso i suoi veri sentimenti che ormai erano evidenti a tutti, invece lei non voleva ammtterlo. L’unica cosa che potevo sperare e riuscire ad abbattere l’ultimo muro, quello che la faceva stare ancorata al passato. Non dovevo demordere. Avrei conquistato il suo cuore.  
“Sei sicuro Hook?”, chiese Axina mestamente avvicinandosi a me.  
“Si non è riuscita a usare il bastone non credo possa svegliarla con il bacio!”, risposi pensando che pure io ero nella sua stessa situazione. Pure io avevo ancora delle difficoltà ad utilizzare la spada. Al contrario di Amy che si era arresa perchè non voleva ammettere quello che in reatà stava provando, io avrei continuato ad allenarmi. Dovevo anzi sbrigarmi perché ormai pure Regina aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo.  
“Allora prepareremo delle pozioni per la memoria”, ribettè Regina seccata. Si vedeva che voleva mettere fine a questa storia il prima possibile. Effettivamente non sarà stato semplice per lei fare il doppio gioco senza farsi scoprire da Jafar e soprattutto era preoccupata per il figlio. Era comprensibile. Un ragazzino non doveva vivere in un mondo sotto il comando di un dittatore spietato. Doveva avere la possibilità di uscire e divertirsi con i suoi coetanei, invece viveva rinchiuso nel castello insieme ai suoi genitori nonni e seconda madre.  
“Allora direi che potremmo andare solo io e Hook. Sono suo fratello non posso non fare qualcosa per lei”, affermò Bea deciso.  
“Va bene, Hook sei riuscito a usare la spada?”, domandò il coccodrillo cambiando discorso guardandomi con sguardo criptico.  
“Più o meno…”, risposi in modo vago. Sapevo tenerla in mano solo per cinque minuti, ma non sicuramente non era abbastanza per aprire un varco. Ero consapevole che avrei dovuto subire le ire della sua famiglia ed non avrei nemmeno potuto controbattere perché avrebbero ragione.  
“Che vuol dire più o meno pirata?”, chiese Regina esasperata.  
“Voglio dire che so tenerla in mano solo per cinque minuti…”, risposi freddo mettendomi subito sulla difensiva.  
“Questo potrebbe essere un problema…”, ribattè Regina sospirando.  
“Pirata facciamo che domani mattina ti aiuto ad allenarti. So che l’idea non ti piace, ma non abbiamo altre alternative!”, ribadì Rumple serio. Aveva ragione non gradivo passare ore con lui, ma in effetti in questo campo era molto bravo e non potevo fare altro che accettare il suo aiuto.  
“Va bene!”, asserì rassegnandomi all’idea che dovevo collaborare con il mio nemico.  
“Bene. Regina tu invece domani cerca di scoprire i giorni in cui Jafar farà le ronde questa settimana così possiamo organizzarci, mentre oggi ci dedicheremo a come togliere l’incantesimo di protezione”, ribattè Rumple alzandosi in piedi.  
“Ok!”  
   
**20 Luglio 2015***  
   
Quella mattina dopo aver fatto colazione abbondante cucinata da Axina andai nella sala d’allenamento. Non dovetti aspettare molto l’arrivo di Rumple. Era sempre vestito con il suo solito completo elegante color nero.  
“Pronto capitano?”, domandò in tono sprezzante non appena fu di fronte a me.  
“Certo”, risposi prima di estrarre la spada.  
“Ora dimmi che cosa provi o cosa pensi mentre la stai impugnando”, ribattè lui con tono fermo incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“A Amy”, risposi secco.  
“E’ un punto di partenza…questa spada però non deve essere usata solo per salvare la persona amata, ma i più deboli. E’ una spada della giustizia!”, spiegò lui calmo.  
“Ok  ho capito…non devo pensare al bene di una persona, ma di tutti quelli che hanno bisogno di aiuto!”, asserì io guardando la mia arma. In effetti in questi due mesi mi ero concentrato solo su Amy, quando in realtà non era l’unica che dovevo difendere. Non ero più solo e soprattutto gli eroi salvavano tutte le persone in difficoltà. Io ormai non ero più cattivo, ma non avevo ancora considerato che potevo essere un eroe.  
“Esatto perché come ha detto il re non apre solo varchi, ma è utilizzabile in battaglia e in questo caso gli eroi cercano di proteggere tutti!”, replicò lui avvicinandosi.  
“Va bene! Ci proverò!”, dissi iniziando a concentrami. Cominciai a pensare non solo a lei, ma a Bea, Emma, Henry, Axina e tutte le persone che avrebbero avuto bisogno di me. Sentì come le altre volte la lama diventare più pesante dato dal fatto che era diventata più spessa. Aprì gli occhi e notai che la spada era avvolta anche da fiamme, ma l’elsa non era diventata incandescente. C’ero riuscito per il momento.  
“Complimenti sei riuscito a tenerla in mano. Ora prova a usarla contro di me”, ribattè lui prima di far comparire una spada tra le dita.  
“Nonostante mi piacerebbe batterti, non posso ferire il padre di Amy!”, ammisi abbassando il braccio e la lama tornò ad essere come prima logora.  
“Perché pensi veramente che potresti battermi? Ti ricordi come è andata a finire l’ultima volta?”, domandò lui con un sorriso maligno avvicinandosi a me. Non l’avevo di sicuro dimenticato. Mi aveva strappato il cuore dal petto e lo stava per stritolare, ma per fortuna arrivò Milah che mi salvò in tempo. Se non fosse arrivata lei io non sarei stato nemmeno qua di fronte a lui  
Stavo ancora ricordando il nostro primo scontro quando il coccodrillo mi attaccò in una frazione di secondo, per fortuna ebbi i riflessi pronti e mi difesi in tempo con la spada logora.  
“Avanti capitano combatti! Non farmi utilizzare le persone come ho fatto con Amy!”, ribattè lui duro. Cercai subito di allontanarlo da me spingendolo in avanti, ma non ebbi molto successo, così decisi di stare al suo gioco e la spada tornò in poco tempo in fiamme.  
“Bravo pensa che io sia un nemico che vuole far del male a delle persone!”, replicò lui serpentino. Dovevo ammetterlo sapeva interpretare benissimo la parte del cattivo.    
Provai a colpirlo pensando che era il nemico senza soffermarmi sul fatto che era il padre della donna che amavo, ma notai che avevo ancora delle difficoltà a usarla come volevo io perché era ancora pesante. Era più difficile di quanto avessi pensato. Era frustante. Il tempo passava ed io ero l’unico che non riusciva a raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
“Beh vedo che vi siete trovati… entrambi non fate quello che vi consiglio!”, ammise il coccodrillo abbassando il braccio con l’arma.  
“Ci sto provando!”, urlai in faccia arrabbiato. Mi ci mancava solo il coccodrillo sarcastico. Mi stava irritando. Non eravamo proprio inclini a diventare amici e soprattutto a collaborare,  anche se per un bene comune. Era stato già difficile aver messo da parte la mia vendetta per lei, ma dovevo ammetterlo anche farmi aiutare da lui stava risultando molto arduo.  
“Calma capitano…già il fatto di aiutarti non è di mio gradimento, quindi per favore comportati da persona adulta!”, asserì lui cercando di mantenere un certo autocontrollo.  
Dopo aver contato fino a dieci cercando di non ucciderlo all’istante dissi tentando di rimanere calmo: “D’accordo proviamo a cominciare da capo. Dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda senza ucciderci a vicenda..!”  
“Va bene…ho un’idea..”, replicò lui prima di sparire. Ora che cosa aveva in mente. Dove era andato? Non dovevamo allenarci?  
Stavo per andarmene quando a un certo punto apparve davanti a me Barbanera che stava tenendo in ostaggio Spugna, il mio braccio destro e mio amico. Sapevo che era un trucco di Rumple. Lo aveva fatto anche con Amy. Non mi sarei fatto abbindolare così facilmente perché conoscevo i suoi trucchetti.  
“Che cappero ci faccio qua?”, domandò Barbanera guardandosi intorno.  
“Dai Rumple so che ci sei tu dietro questo trucchetto!”, dissi io tranquillo avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Oh oltre a questo nanerottolo abbiamo anche il capitano…così ucciderò entrambi!”, ribattè lui guardandomi mentre stava mettendo un coltello sul collo del mio amico.  
“Veramente Rumple….allora dimmi perché avresti preso proprio spugna come cavia?”, chiesi incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Ancora sto Rumple. Io non sono il Signore Oscuro se no vi avrei ucciso all’istante. Per quanto riguarda sto verme l’ho preso con me perché stava cercando di rubare la mia nave perché il suo caro capitano non ha più la sua. A quanto pare ti sei rammollito Captain Hook!”, spiegò lui stringendo ancora di più a se Spugna.  
“Io ci dovrei veramente credere?”, ridomandai stufo.  
“Capitano che sta succedendo li sotto?”, sentii pochi secondi dopo la voce del coccodrillo provenire dal piano di sopra. Mi paralizzai.  
 

_Come era possibile?_

   
Se lui si trovava al piano di sopra allora quello che avevo davanti era veramente Barbanera, un pirata terrificante, spietato e uno dei miei peggiori rivali. Aveva tentato più volte di rubarmi la mia Jolly, ma non c’era mai riuscito.  
“No non  sta succedendo nulla!”, urlai mentendo. Era la mia battaglia, non mi sarei fatto aiutare dal coccodrillo. Non avevo capito come era possibile che siano apparsi in questa stanza, ma al momento l’unica cosa che dovevo fare era salvare il mio amico.  
“Lascialo andare e combatti con me! Lui avrà voluto solo fare un favore per me, anche se non era per niente necessario”, ribattei duro guardando entrambi.  
“Mi scusi capitano..”, sussurrò lui dispiaciuto.  
“Tu ti sarai addolcito, ma io mio caro se uno mi sfida trova la morte”, replicò Barbanera facendo un sorriso maligno.  
Dovevo fare subito qualcosa perché altrimenti avrei potuto perdere il mio compagno e amico. Non potevo permetterlo. Era l’occasione giusta per mettere in pratica l’allenamento con la mia nuova spada sperando di riuscire a usarla. La estrassi e notai che venne avvolta subito dalle fiamme.  Sul volto di Barbanera apparve un’espressione di stupore. Lo avevo sorpreso.  
“Quella dove l’hai presa?”, chiese curioso. Avevo attirato la sua attenzione. Dovevo giocare a mio favore il fatto che lui non conosceva quest’arma.  
“In un posto lontano! Ora se non lo lasci la vedrai anche in azione”, risposi usando un tono di sfida  
“Sono proprio curioso di vederla in azione”, ribattè lui a tono. Non potevo aspettarmi che si sarebbe tirato indietro perché era pur sempre un pirata e noi non ci arrendiamo mai, proprio per questo motivo che non me lo feci ripetere due volte. Lo attaccai.  Lui lasciò cadere Spugna a terra in modo da riuscire difendersi con la sua spada e in pochi secondi cominciammo un vero e proprio duello. La spada non era più pesante, anzi era molto leggera e notai anche che danneggiava quella dell’avversario. Non ci misi molto a mettere Barbanera in difficoltà, infatti qualche minuto dopo lo feci cadere disarmato per terra. Mi avvicinai a lui, gli puntai l’arma sul collo e dissi: “Se fossi un uomo spregevole come te ti ucciderei all’istante, ma io sono diverso. Ti lascerò andare, ma non ti voglio più vedere sul mio cammino”  
“Vedo che Amy ha fatto veramente un buon lavoro su di te. Sono veramente sorpreso”, ribattè Rumple alle mie spalle.  
“Coccodrillo che ci fai qui?”, chiesi voltandomi leggermente verso di lui.  
“Io sono sempre stato qui. Stavo continuando l’allenamento!”, spiegò lui prima di schioccare le dita e pochi secondi dopo Barbanera diventò Charming e Spugna si trasformò in Emma.  
“Era un trucco?”, chiesi io sorpreso. Mi aveva preso in giro, ma almeno ero contento che Spugna non era veramente stato in pericolo e soprattutto ero soddisfatto dei miei risultati, anche se li avevo ottenuti con l’inganno.  
“Si ho chiesto il loro aiuto per spronarti. Ovviamente la storia è stata inventata da noi. Hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro e il principino e anche bravino con la spada”, ammise il coccodrillo venendo verso di noi.  
“Ah che complimenti”, ribattè Charming offeso.  
“Hook sei stato veramente bravo. L’hai usata bene nonostante non sia una spada semplice da utilizzare. Bello vedere come Amy ti abbia cambiato”, replicò Emma entusiasta alzandosi da terra e poco dopo andò verso suo padre.  
“Ora che hai imparato potete andare a recuperare mia figlia”  
“Si, ma avete trovato l’incantesimo con Regina?”, domandai io dubbioso  
“Si non ti preoccupare. Regina non appena Jafar andrà a fare una delle sue ronde compierà un contro incantesimo che vi permetterà di entrare tranquillamente nello specchio, ovviamente avrete un tempo limitato anche perché Regina non potrà trattenerlo per molto in caso dovesse tornare nel suo studio”, spiegò il coccodrillo grave.  
“Bene allora procediamo con l’ultima parte del piano!”, ribattei io deciso riponendo la spada nel fodero.  
   
**23 Luglio 2015***  
   
Bea ed io eravamo in salotto in attesa dell’attimo più sicuro per attraversare lo specchio mentre Rumple e Axina avrebbero aspettato la figlia in salotto. Erano emozionati e li potevo capire perché anche io sentivo sia spaventato da questo nuovo mondo in cui ci saremmo catapultati ma anche e soprattutto emozionato perché l’avrei rivista dopo quattro mesi. Erano stati quattro mesi infernali dove superare le giornate senza di lei era stato difficile. La sua mancanza mi opprimeva sempre di più e purtroppo la mia allucinazione non si era fatta più vedere dall’ultima volta sulla Jolly. Dovevo ammettere che ci avevo un po’sperato di rivederla, ma alla fine mi concentrai sull’allenamento. Quando ero in quella stanza mi concentravo sull’obiettivo e in quelle poche ore riuscivo a stare un po’ meglio, ma il dolore tornava non appena salivo di sopra, ma ora l’avrei tutta questa sofferenza sarebbe svanita. Ne ero convinto. Ce l’avremmo fatta. Eravamo ormai pronti. Io avevo il suo bastone e la lampada per prevenire in caso al nostro rientro dovessimo incontrare Jafar mentre Bea aveva due pozioni per la memoria. Emma ci diede anche degli indumenti che erano più adatti alle Hawaii, infatti io indossavo un paio di jeans chiari e una maglietta a maniche corte bianca. Si non era nel mio stile, ma era necessario passare inosservato. Le armi invece le avevamo messe in uno zaino grosso e nero per evitare di essere presi in ostaggio da uomini in divisa che Emma aveva chiamato poliziotti.  
 “Sei pronto?”, domandò Bea interrompendo i miei pensieri  
“Si ho aspettato questo momento da mesi!”, risposi determinato.  
Bea stava per ribattere quando fummo avvolti da un fumo nero e viola che ci teletrasportò in un corridoio stretto.  Di fronte a noi c’era Regina in versione sentinella mentre sul pavimento sdraiati c’erano vari uomini in divisa che stavano dormendo.  
“Jafar è andato via una decina minuti fa e poco dopo ho messo a riposo gli altri. Nel frattempo che Jafar è fuori voi entrate nella stanza e andate a prendere la nostra unica speranza. Avete al massimo dieci ore, anche se io comunque posso cercare di trattenerlo anche per un altro po’ di tempo, ma non vi prometto nulla”, spiegò prima di indicarci con un dito la direzione che dovevamo prendere. Dopo averla ringraziata ci dirigemmo verso la stanza, dove al’interno si poteva subito notare un enorme specchio sulla nostra destra, invece di fronte a noi c’era una grande scrivania in legno scuro dove erano appoggiati vari documenti a sinistra invece c’era un enorme finestra che permetteva di vedere quasi tutto il regno.  
“Hook andiamo!”, disse Bea prima di andare a posizionarsi davanti allo specchio.  
“Si!”, replicai raggiungendolo poi presi la spada dallo zaino.  
Mi concentrai e in pochi secondi la lama venne avvolta dalle fiamme. Alzai il braccio e creai un varco. Era un buco non tanto grande, ma saremmo comunque riusciti a passare oltre.  
“Andiamo. Portiamo a casa la nostra Amy”, disse Bea determinato prima di entrare nel varco. Io misi a posto l’arma e poi lo seguì.  
Ci ritrovammo in pochi attimi in una stanza illuminata dai raggi solare che entravano dalla finestra alla nostra destra. Bea andò a vedere fuori per capire se eravamo giunti nel posto giusto, io invece osservai l’ambiente circostante. Notai che sui mobili c’era una striscia di polvere come se nessuno avesse usato quella casa da mesi. Non era certamente l’appartamento di Amy.  
“Siamo alle Hawaii, ma non so in che luogo esatto. Sicuro lei non vive qua! Jafar avrà nascosto lo specchio in modo da non farglielo trovare in caso avesse ripreso la memoria!”, spiegò Bea tornando verso di me.  
“Ora come facciamo a sapere dove abita?”, domandai dubbioso rimettendo nel fodero la spada.  
“Faremo delle ricerche, ma ora la prima cosa che dobbiamo fare è procurarci un auto. Abbiamo le ore contate quindi abbiamo bisogno di un mezzo che non ci rallenti”  
“Come?”, domandai perplesso mentre mettevo tutto nello zaino. Io sapevo rubare un cavallo, non quell’aggeggio di metallo con quattro ruote.  
“Non ti preoccupare so come fare…non è la prima volta che lo faccio”, disse facendo l’occhiolino  
“Va bene, mi fido!”, affermai prima di seguirlo fuori. Non appena uscì dalla porta sentì subito un caldo asfissiante. Non ero adatto a queste temperature, ma mi dovetti adattare. Dovevo resistere poche ore.  
   
Bea ed io camminammo un paio di kilometri prima di riuscire a trovare un’auto rossa. Bea decise di prenderla in prestito per poche ore, sperando di non essere subito dei ricercati. Non avevamo tempo per scappare dalla polizia.  
Bea non appena si mise vicino alla portiera prese due oggetti di metallo lunghi e appuntiti che non avevo mai visto e in una frazione di secondo riuscì ad aprirla con molta facilità. Era stato veramente bravo. Lui si sedette subito al posto di guida io al suo fianco, mentre la borsa la lasciammo sul sedile posteriore.  
“Ora che facciamo?”, chiesi perplesso. Non avevamo un vero piano. Non sapevo neanche come saremmo riusciti a farle bere la pozione e sicuramente non sarà semplice dargliela conoscendo Amy.  
“Ora andremo ad Honolulu e non appena saremmo arrivati a destinazione cercheremo qualcuno che abbiamo già visto nello specchio per avere informazioni su Amy”, disse lui prima di accendere il mezzo.  
“Si ci sta…ma come faremo a dare la pozione?”, domandai mentre guardavo il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra. C’erano varie villette piccole e tutte uguali e ciascuna aveva il proprio giardino ordinato e pulito.  
“Ci sto pensando, ma qualcosa ci inventeremo. Tranquillo che entro le dieci ore saremmo già a casa con Amy!”, asserì prima di partire. Mi faceva strano stare seduto in quell’aggeggio metallico, preferivo viaggiare su una nave in mare aperto, anche perché l’oceano riusciva a rilassarmi al contrario di questo mezzo. In questo mondo però tutti giravano con questi mezzi astrusi e quindi dovevo adeguarmi.  
Girammo per un’ora prima di riuscire ad arrivare in centro della città. Bea proseguì verso la spiaggia e poi decise di parcheggiarla sotto un grosso albero, lasciandola così all’ombra. Scendemmo e ci incamminammo sotto il sole che splendeva in alto nel cielo terso. Mi guardai intorno e notai ragazzi e ragazze in costume da bagno che giocavano con il pallone, nuotavano in acqua o erano in piedi su una specie di tavola colorata che navigava su varie onde. Era un modo strano di solcare i mari, ma sembrava divertente. Sulla spiaggia c’erano anche bambini i tutte le età che si stavano divertendo con le pistole d’acqua e altri invece erano sdraiati sugli asciugamani con la propria famiglia che prendevano il sole in tranquillità. Io non avrei resistito nemmeno cinque minuti sotto i raggi solari.  
In lontananza dopo mezzora di camminata vidi il camioncino di gamberetti che a quanto mi avevano detto Axina era un posto che lei frequentava spesso, ma oggi non la vidi ne seduta ai tavoli ne in piedi. Stavamo per raggiungere il furgoncino quando a un certo punto presi il braccio di Bea per fermarlo.  
“Cosa c’è?”, domandò lui perplesso voltandosi verso di me  
“Sai cosa chiedere e cosa rispondere in caso ci chiedesse perché la stiamo cercando?”  
“Non ti preoccupare. Tu fai parlare me!”, rispose sorridendo prima di riprendere a camminare.  
Annuii  
Non appena fummo di fronte al furgoncino notammo un uomo molto grosso e pelato che stava cucinando dietro il bancone. L’odore era delizioso ed io ero affamato, ma non avevo tempo per pranzare.  
“Deve essere Kamekona, amico di Amy”, sussurrò Bea voltandosi verso di me.  
“Si lo credo pure io”  
“Scusa sai mica dove si trova la casa di Amy Singer?”, domandò Bea tranquillo non appena fummo di fronte a lui  
“Si…ma voi chi siete? Perche state cercando Amy?”, chiese lui prima di mettere il cibo cotto in un contenitore d’asporto.  
“Siamo vecchi amici di Amy. L’abbiamo vista quando era piccina e ora che siamo di passaggio da queste parti volevamo andarla a trovare!”, spiegò Bea calmo. Era veramente bravo a inventarsi storie finte. Ero fortunato che era venuto con me, perché io sarei rimasto nella casa dove eravamo finiti a pensare come andare da lei nel meno tempo possibile.  
“Ah ecco allora benvenuti sull’isola. Lei vive in una villetta sul mare a dieci minuti da qua. Devi tornare indietro e al quarto semaforo giri a sinistra dove incontrerai un vicolo che vi porterà da lei, però non credo che al momento sia a casa perché è in giro per lavoro insieme a suo fratello e al suo fidanzato!”, spiegò lui venendo verso di noi con un sacchetto di plastica in mano che poco dopo diede al fattorino.  
“Grazie mille per l’informazione. E’ stato gentilissimo!”, ribattè Bea educato.  
“Volete mangiare qualcosa?”, domandò lui sorridendo.  
“No grazie abbiamo già mangiato!”  
“Va bene. Salutatemi Amy se la vedete!”  
Annuimmo.  
Dopo averlo salutato ritornammo alla macchina. Avevamo un luogo esatto, ma purtroppo lei era al lavoro. Non sapevamo quando sarebbe potuta tornare e noi avevamo poco tempo a nostra disposizione. Stavo quindi sperando che Bea avesse un piano perché l’unica cosa che mi era venuta in mente a me era andare sul suo posto di lavoro e farle bere la pozione in qualche modo, ma sapevo che non era proprio una grande idea.  
“Dimmi che hai un piano?”, domandi non appena mi sedetti in auto  
“Non possiamo andare dove lavora perché abbiamo rubato una macchina e potremmo metterci dietro le sbarre prima di riuscire a darle la pozione. Potremmo aspettare a casa sua, ma non sappiamo quando rincaserà. Non saprei proprio..forse l’unica e trovare un modo per farla tornare prima …”, rispose pensieroso.  
“Si direi che l’unica è tentare di farla tornare a casa il prima possibile, quindi direi intanto di andare verso la sua abitazione e nel mentre pensiamo a come potremmo farla uscire dal lavoro”  
“Va bene!Andiamo!”  
   
Arrivammo a destinazione in dieci minuti come ci aveva detto Kamekona e in effetti era tutto chiuso. Il solo pensiero che lei viveva in quella casa con quel ragazzo mi mandava su tutte le furie, ma per fortuna avevamo attraversato lo specchio prima del loro matrimonio, anche se dovevo comunque cercare di mantenere l’autocontrollo in caso dovessi vederla con lui. Già mi ero infastidito le poche volte che l’avevo vista con Dean. Si ero un uomo geloso, ma mi stavo trattenendo perche non volevo invadere i suoi spazi.  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo?”, chiese Bea mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
“Credo sette ore e mezza!”  
“Sono troppe poche ore… dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa!”, ribattè lui angosciato.  
“Non sappiamo il suo numero di telefono…per contattarla…”  
“Intendi il cellulare?”, domandò lui interrompendomi.  
“Si quello quindi o cerchiamo un modo per avere quel numero oppure troviamo qualcuno che abbia più informazioni sulla sua posizione!”  
“Forse è meglio nascondere la macchina!”, affermò lui cambiando discorso.  
“Come mai?”, domandai perplesso voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Perché se dovesse arrivare qualcuno oppure la coppietta felice secondo te quanto tempo ci impiegherebbero a capire che non è nostra?”  
“Va bene allora dove la nascondiamo?”, chiesi io guardandomi intorno. In effetti erano poliziotti e potrebbero capirlo oppure sapere che era stata rubata una macchina simile a quella che avevamo usato. Era meglio non rischiare.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Te scendi e guarda se dovesse arrivare Amy, io poi ti raggiungo!”,  
“Ok va bene!”, affermai prima di scendere. Andai a nascondermi dietro un cespuglio di fronte la casa. Bea tornò una ventina di minuti dopo, durante la sua assenza Amy non si era ancora fatta vedere. Avevamo sette ore ancora. Il tempo scorreva ininterrottamente.  
“Bene mi è venuta un’idea. Io cerco di entrare in casa e vedo se riesco a trovare il suo numero di telefono da qualche parte o qualche appunto che ci possa aiutare su dove possiamo trovarla”, spiegò lui non appena fui al mio fianco.  
“No no aspetta vuoi entrare in casa sua…?”, domandai scioccato a bassa voce  
“Si Hook abbiamo poco tempo non possiamo pensare a rispettare le leggi…che poi è un mondo fittizio quindi non valgono!”, asserì lui deciso.  
“Sono un pirata non è questo che mi ha sorpreso…ma se dovesse entrare mentre sei dentro?”  
“Tu infatti devi fare da palo! Mi dovrai avvisare in caso dovesse arrivare”,  
“E come?”  
“Fammi un fischio. Intanto mi basteranno pochi minuti”, rispose Bea sorridendo prima di iniziare a guardarsi intorno per vedere se c’era qualcuno. Stava andando per attraversare la strada, ma tornò subito indietro.  
“Hai già finito?”, chiesi sarcastico.  
“Sta arrivando qualcuno in macchina. Stai zitto e nasconditi!”, rispose lui secco. Infatti qualche istante dopo una macchina grigia si fermò davanti alla casa di Amy. Il primo a scendere fu il famoso ragazzo di Amy e successivamente lei  insieme ad altro ragazzo biondo che non li seguì dentro casa perché andò a sedersi al posto di guida.  
Era veramente bella. Indossava un paio di Jeans chiari e una canottiera nera. I suoi capelli rossi erano più chiari forse schiariti dai raggi solari ed era abbronzata e questo la rendeva ancora più affascinante.  
Il solo pensiero che stava tra le braccia di quell’uomo mi fece innervosire più del previsto. Impulsivamente mi alzai per andare verso la casa quando però Bea mi fermò.  
“Cosa c’è?”, domandai irato.  
“Lo so che ti infastidisce vederla con quel ragazzo, ma non agire di istinto. Facciamo un piano!”, rispose lui serio  
“Va bene, spara!”  
“Aspettiamo qualche minuto poi andiamo a bussare e raccontiamo la stessa storia che abbiamo detto a Kamekona sperando che Jafar abbia rimosso i suoi ricordi del passato e quindi possiamo giocare la carta della perdita di memoria!”  
“Va bene. Basta che riusciamo a tornare in tempo!”, ribatteì io voltandomi verso la casa.  
Facemmo passare una mezzoretta e poi andammo a bussare alla porta. Ero nervoso. Il cuore mi stava martellando nel petto. Avevo atteso questo momento da mesi e ora ero qua in attesa di vedere di nuovo il suo viso, sentire il suo profumo alla fragola e la sua voce soave.  
“Stai calmo”, sussurrò Bea voltandosi verso di me.  
“Ci sto provando!” dissi prima che la porta si aprì e la vidi di nuovo di fronte a me, il mio cuore perse un battito.  
 

_Forza Killian cerca di mantenere un certo autocontrollo. Non agitarti!_

 

“Scusate voi chi siete?”, domandò lei perplessa


	19. Let's just go home

**Capitolo 19: Let's just go home**

 

**Pov Amy**  
   
Ero tornata da poco dal lavoro.  Gli ultimi due giorni erano stati duri e stancanti e quindi non vedevo l’ora di farmi una bagno e una dormita, ma i miei piani fallirono, infatti mentre stavo per andare in bagno nel piano superiore sentì bussare alla porta. Ritornai così di sotto e andai ad aprire. Davanti a me vidi  due ragazzi, uno dai capelli castani e occhi scuri mentre l’altro aveva capelli neri come la pace e occhi azzurri come il cielo terso. Non erano del posto si vedeva lontano un miglio, ma non ricordavo neanche di averli mai visti in vita mia. Erano due perfetti sconosciuti.  
“Scusate voi chi siete?”, domandai io perplessa. Notai subito apparire negli occhi azzurri del ragazzo tanta tristezza. Non capivo perché le mie parole avessero avuto questo effetto su di lui, ma lo avrei scoperto.  
“Siamo tuoi amici di infanzia, non ci riconosci?”, domandò il moro sorridendo.  
I miei ricordi da piccola e della mia adolescenza li avevo rimossi. Gli ultimi ricordi riguardavano me e Danny che stavamo lasciando la nostra casa per trasferirci alle Hawaii, lui per stare con la figlia e io per stargli accanto. Tutto ciò che era avvenuto prima era annebbiato e forse per questo non ricordavo i loro volti.  Erano anche cresciuti quindi saranno diversi da come erano da piccoli, però ora la mia domanda che iniziò a martellarmi la testa era  
 

_Posso fidarmi?_

   
Non potevo essere certa che mi stessero dicendo la verità e quindi la parte razionale quella che usavo sul lavoro mi diceva di stare attenta, però nello stesso tempo l’altra parte invece sentiva che non ero in pericolo perché percepivo che erano dei bravi ragazzi.  
“No, mi dispiace…”, risposi afflitta appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia  della porta.  
“Beh siamo cambiati da quando eravamo dei marmocchi! Te invece sei diventata più bella”, replicò  il moro sorridendo.  
“Grazie, ma come vi chiamate…forse conoscendo i vostri nomi potrei ricordarmi!”, chiesi arrossendo lievemente.  
“Io sono Sam e lui e Dean”, rispose Sam educato indicando poi l’altro ragazzo.  
“No mi dispiace non ricordo proprio…”,  ammisi io dispiaciuta.  
“Ti va se beviamo un caffe e così ti raccontiamo qualche aneddoto del passato?”, chiese Sam gentile. Ero un po’ stanca, ma ero curiosa di sapere chi erano i due ragazzi perché il mio passato era sempre stato avvolto dalle tenebre e mi faceva sempre piacere conoscere qualcosa che avevo rimosso. Decisi così di dargli una possibilità, in caso però fossero stati dei criminali non avrei avuto problemi a metterli KO e poi in caso di emergenza c’era sempre Steve, anche se era fuori a fare la sua nuotata quotidiana nell’oceano.  
“Va bene, entrate pure però vi avviso che fra un paio d’ore devo uscire”, risposi prima di farli accomodare e poi andai con loro in cucina. Non appena i due ragazzi si sedettero al tavolo cominciai a preparare del caffè caldo perché era finito nel contenitore e dopo aver acceso la macchina mi sedetti di fronte a loro. Sam si stava guardando intorno mentre Dean stava fissando la tazza azzurra vuota che avevo messo sul tavolo.  
“Hai una bella casa!”, disse Sam voltandosi verso di me interrompendo il silenzio che ci aveva invaso.  
“Grazie, ma non è mia. E’ del mio ragazzo, io mi sono solo trasferita qua qualche anno fa!”, risposi gentilmente. Steve ed io dopo due anni di fidanzamento avevamo iniziato a provare a vivere insieme. Era una nuova esperienza che stava andando bene. Amavo vivere con lui in questo villino che distava pochi passi dal mare. Le onde del mare mi rilassavano e poi era un quartiere abbastanza tranquillo. Dovevo ammettere però che all’inizio convivere con lui non era stato semplice perché era un ragazzo abitudinario e quindi mi servì un po’ di tempo prima di abituarmi ai suoi ritmi, ma ora eravamo in sintonia.  
“Ah capito beh sei stata fortunata. Hai una casa con vista mare. Mi sarebbe piaciuta anche a me averne una simile a questa”, commentò lui entusiasta, mentre l’altro ragazzo mi sembrava un sempre un po’ abbattuto.  
“Stai bene?”, domandai io voltandomi verso Dean. Ero dispiaciuta che stesse male e speravo vivamente che non ero io la causa. Temevo di avergli fatto qualcosa di brutto in passato che io avevo rimosso. Il solo pensiero di aver potuto far soffrire qualcuno mi provocò un’ansia terribile. Iniziai a pensare che forse in passato non ero stata una brava ragazza.  
“Io si perché?”, chiese lui alzando il suo viso incrociando così i miei occhi.  
“Sembri giù di morale? Ti ho fatto qualcosa in passato di brutto?” domandai tristemente.  
“No assolutamente no. Sono un po’ giù perché la vacanza sta quasi per finire”, rispose lui facendo un sorriso lieve.  
“Ah capito, beh potete sempre tornare”, risposi sollevata.  
“Hai ragione Amy, non dare retta a questo musone…è il solito pessimista…”, ribattè Sam mentre stava guardando Dean.  
“Su niente pessimismo, ora semmai raccontatemi qualche aneddoto della nostra infanzia”  
“Beh eri una bambina testarda e combattiva. Non ti arrendevi mai. Quando c’era qualche bambino in difficoltà te lo aiutavi sempre. Sembravi quasi una superoina.  
Dicevi anche che da grande avresti voluto viaggiare per il mondo. Conoscere culture diverse. Eri uno spirito libero. Nessuno riusciva a tarparti le ali perchè te ti liberavi sempre”, ammise Sam dolcemente  
“Si in effetti sono così…quindi non sono cambiata nel tempo”, affermai sorridendo. Al momento sembrava dicessero la verità e forse in passato avevo passato del tempo con loro. Avrei però chiesto anche a Danny se ricordava questi due ragazzi per avere un ulteriore conferma.  
“Quando ero piccolo tu mi hai aiutato molto. Mi hai salvato!”, replicò Dean laconicamente interrompendo i miei pensieri. Da quando era entrato non disse molto, era più silenzioso rispetto a Sam. Oltre a essere triste sembrava anche che avesse quasi timore di parlarmi, però anche se aveva detto poche parole mi provocarono in me varie domande.

   
 _Che cosa voleva dire che lo avevo salvato in passato? Io già da bambina mettevo in salvo le persone?_

   
“In che modo?”, chiesi io curiosa prima di sentire il rumore della caffettiera che mi avvertiva che il caffè era pronto. Mi alzai subito odorando il buon profumo provenire dalla mia bevanda preferita. Mi rigirai di nuovo verso il tavolo e lo versai nelle tre tazze, poi mi risedetti perché ero curiosa di sapere la storia di Dean.  
Dean stava per rispondermi ma venne interrotto da Steve che era appena entrato in cucina in costume da bagno. La sua nuotata era finita. Era durata meno del solito, forse perché era un po’ stanco a causa del caso.  
“Tesoro chi sono questi due ragazzi?”, domandò lui mentre si asciugava i capelli con l’asciugamano grigio che gli avevo regalato a natale.  
“Sono amici d’infanzia. Si chiamano Sam e Dean!”, risposi io indicandoli. Notai subito che Dean si era irrigidito. Non capivo per quale motivo, ma non mi ci soffermai.  
“E’ sempre un piacere conoscere amici di Amy”, ribattè Steve sorridendo mettendo una mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Steve è meglio se ti fai una doccia !”, replicai io rimproverandolo voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Si hai ragione. Ragazzi se sarete ancora qua ci vediamo dopo perché sono curioso di sapere aneddoti della mia futura moglie di quando era solo una bambina!”, disse lui facendo l’occhiolino  
“Vai su o ti devo accompagnare?”, domandai io ironica.  
“No ce la faccio da solo, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe la tua compagnia”, disse Steve prima di baciarmi e andare in bagno. Lui era divertito, io invece arrossì. Dovevo però darmi un contegno.  
“Ti stai per sposare?”, chiese Sam curioso.  
“Si fra un mesetto. Non vedo l’ora. Sono così emozionata e nonostante abbiamo avuto alti e bassi sono sicura che riusciremo ad arrivare alla cerimonia vivi!”, risposi stringendo la tazza di caffè calda. Se pensavo a tutto quello che avevamo passato mi venivano i brividi. Solo tre settimane fa stava per morire. Era passato poco tempo e la ferita era ancora aperta, infatti avevo ancora paura che potesse capitargli qualcosa e soprattutto avevo ancora gli incubi di quella giornata. Il suo corpo martoriato pieno di sangue. L’attesa di sapere le sue condizioni e infine l’operazione. Era stata un giorno duro, un giorno che avrei voluto dimenticare.  
“Tutto bene?”, ridomandò Sam preoccupato notando forse il mio cambio di espressione.  
“Si si scusate. Mi è tornato in mente un brutto ricordo!”, ammisi cercando di sorridere.  
“Che cosa?”, chiesero in coro  
“Quasi un mese fa Steve è stato coinvolto in un incidente sul lavoro…stava per  morire…”, dissi vaga. Non volevo soffermarmi di nuovo su quello che era accaduto perché mi avrebbe fatto troppo male.  
“Ci dispiace molto Amy, ma vedo che si è ripreso”, asserì Sam dolcemente  
“Già, per fortuna!”, ribattei prima di bere un sorso della bevanda calda.  
   
Non appena ingoiai il caffè mi sentì strana. Iniziai a vedere dei flash che poco a poco divennero più nitidi. Nella mia mente stavano apparendo nuovi ricordi. Io in macchina mentre scappavo dal Kansan. Io che investivo Hook. Mio padre. La morte di mio padre. Il ritorno di mio padre e di Dean. Zelena. Il viaggio per Agrabah. Morte di Hook per mano di Jafar. La ricomparsa di Hook. Il sortilegio e poi il mio arrivo in questo mondo fittizio.  
Mi alzai in piedi sconvolta da quello che avevo appena provato.  
 

_Quanto tempo avevo passato lontano da casa? Cosa era successo dopo la mia scomparsa?Perchè ero finita in questo mondo?  
                                            Dean e Sam si saranno preoccupati nel non sentirmi? La mia famiglia sarà stata in pensiero per me?_

   
“Amy? Tutto bene?”, chiese Hook inquieto alzandosi di colpo.  
“Mi dispiace Killian…mi dispiace aver litigato con te prima di sparire. Io l’ho fatto per te”, risposi mestamente appoggiando la tazza di caffè sul tavolo.  
“Non ti preoccupare Amy”, ribattè lui sorridendo tranquillizzandosi. Non era più teso come prima e  ora capivo perché prima si stava comportando in quel modo. Vedermi con Steve non sarà stato facile per lui.  
“Hai recuperato la memoria. Meno male!”, affermò Bea entusiasta dopo aver fatto un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Scusate!”, dissi laconicamente  
“Non ti devi scusare. Non è colpa tua!”,  ribattè Bea dolcemente prima di venirmi ad abbracciare.  
“Oddio Steve …come faccio con lui e  Danny… E come faremo a tornare a casa? Come siete arrivati qua? E Jafar non se ne accorgerà che non sarò più qui?”, domandai iniziando ad agitarmi dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio. Avevo poche informazioni e ciò mi provocava una grande ansia.  
“Calma Ams andrà tutto bene. Ti spiegheremo tutto quando saremo a casa, ma ora dobbiamo andare perché Jafar tornerà nel suo studio fra cinque ore. Non possiamo perdere tempo!”, disse Bea mettendo le mani sulle mie spalle cercando di calmarmi.  
“Non riesco a capire, però se mi dite che abbiamo poco tempo allora dobbiamo andare”, ribatteì io più decisa.  
Avrò le risposte non appena saremmo tornati nella Foresta Incantata, ora però dovevamo solo cercare un modo di arrivare dal “portale” che ci avrebbe permesso di lasciare questo mondo il prima possibile. Sicuramente non vedendomi a casa Steve inizierà a cercarmi e non potevo permettere che mi trovasse perché ci avrebbe rallentato, lasciai così il cellulare a casa e per sicurezza scrissi anche un biglietto sperando che non si facesse troppe domande.  
 

_Steve sono uscita con i miei amici. Tornerò più tardi_   
_Baci Amy_

   
“Bene, andiamo!”, asserì Bea determinato dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“Ehm ma dove e come ci arriviamo?”, chiesi io non appena uscimmo fuori dall’appartamento.  
“In una casa abbandonata a più di un’ora da qua! Dobbiamo trovare l’auto che abbiamo preso in prestito!”, spiegò lui con calma mentre si guardava intorno.  
“Hai rubato una macchina?”, domandai io sorpresa. Sapevo che in passato pure lui aveva commesso qualche piccolo crimine, ma non mi aspettavo che l’avrebbe fatto per trovarmi.  
“Avevamo anzi abbiamo poco tempo …non posso rispettare leggi di un mondo illusorio!!”, affermò lui incamminandosi. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti. Dovevamo sbrigarci.  
Dopo due isolati sulla destra vidi una vecchia macchina rossa. Per fortuna nessuno aveva denunciato ancora la scomparsa del veicolo perché in quel caso saremmo nei guai perché non avremmo potuto girare in tranquillità.  
Bea si mise alla guida, Hook al suo fianco io invece mi sedetti sul sedile posteriore e poi partimmo subito.  
“Ma noi quindi dobbiamo andare in questa casa dove c’è il passaggio con l’altro mondo?”, chiesi dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Hook aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Stava sicuramente riflettendo, ma era strano vederlo così silenzioso.  
“Esatto. All’interno c’è uno specchio con un varco che non appena lo attraversiamo ci riporterà nella Foresta Incantata e più precisamente nello studio di Jafar”, spiegò Bea mentre guardava concentrato la strada.  
“Come facciamo a sapere che non si troverà li quando arriveremo?”, domandai perplessa. Non potevamo rischiare di incontrarlo perché non potevamo rischiare di affrontare uno scontro diretto con Bea e Hook presenti. Ero consapevole che con loro presenti avrei avuto difficoltà a mantenere l’autocontrollo.  
“C’è Regina che fa da palo. Non ti preoccupare”, ribattè Bea facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Come avete fatto a farmi recuperare i ricordi?”, ridomandai curiosa.  
“Ti ho messo una pozione nel tuo caffè mentre stavi preparando la bevanda calda. Avevamo anche un altro modo ma Hook non ha voluto provare” ribadì sorridendo.  
“Cioè?”  
“Il bacio del vero amore”, rispose prendendosi subito uno sguardo omicida da parte di Hook.  
“L’importante è che la tua memoria sia tornata!”, replicò Hook ancora un po’ seccato.  
“Già meno male. Tutto ok Killian?”, chiesi vedendo che era più silenzioso del solito.  
“Si si. Sono veramente felice di averti rivisto e di tornare nella Foresta Incantata, anche perché questo posto non mi piace c’è troppo caldo”, ribattè lui voltandosi verso di me guardando per qualche istante l’anello che avevo all’anulare. Effettivamente le temperature delle Hawaii sono alte per lui, ma per fortuna ora saremmo tutti andati di nuovo a casa.  
“Anche io sono contenta di rivederti e Hook….con Steve avevo solo una finta relazione…!”, ammisi dispiaciuta fissando l’anello che mi aveva regalato.  
“Non devi dare nessuna spiegazione Amy. Ora l’importante è tornare a casa sani e salvi!”, proferì lui mentre fissava il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino.  
“Già..!”, affermai abbattuta. Lo sentivo così distante, forse era ancora arrabbiato per quello che avevo fatto. Non mi piaceva che si fosse creata questo gelo tra di noi, perché mi piaceva stare al suo fianco. Dovevo cercare un modo per rimediare.  
“Non voglio vedere musi lunghi. Abbiamo già ottenuto una piccola vittoria. Dobbiamo essere grati di essere riusciti ad arrivare qua senza problemi e averti fatto riacquistare la memoria in poco tempo!”, proferì Bea entusiasta guardando entrambi.  
“Hai ragione Bea. Ora sconfiggeremo anche Jafar e così potremmo vivere felici e in tranquillità!”  
   
Dopo un’ora e mezza arrivammo nell’abitazione che ci avrebbe permesso di tornare a casa. Era sicuramente stata abbandonata perché il giardino era poco curato e pieno di erbacce mentre all’interno invece c’era polvere ovunque sui mobili e sul pavimento, ma tutto sommato era un villino ancora abbastanza nuovo e forse era stata costruita al mio arrivo, quindi sarà stata vuota per poco tempo.  
“Tieni questi sono per te”, affermò Hook porgendomi la lampada e il bastone dentro il suo fodero, dopo si posizionò la cinta con due foderi sul fianco e successivamente mise all’interno le rispettive  spade di cui una era nuova.  
“Quella dove l’hai presa?”, domandai curiosa dopo aver messo la lampada dentro la giacca che avevo preso prima di uscire e il bastone sulla mia schiena.  
“E’ una storia lunga…poi ti racconterò tutto, te lo prometto!”, ribattè Hook serio. Era strano. C’era qualcosa di più oltre alla rabbia per quello che era successo prima del sortilegio, era sicuramente accaduto qualcosa in queste settimane. Speravo niente di grave. Avrei provato a parlargli non appena saremmo nel castello di mio padre.  
“Ok, ma la lampada serve per rinchiuderlo?”, domandai io dubbiosa. Non ricordavo se bastava solo quell’oggetto per poterlo battere definitivamente.  
“Tu sei l’unica che potrebbe ucciderlo, ma sarebbe dannoso per il tuo cuore e per questo è meglio se usi la lampada!”  
“Ok ho capito. Non lo ucciderò ve lo prometto!”, ribattei io risoluta. Non potevo cedere all’oscurità. Non avrei peggiorato la mia situazione del mio cuore. Dovevo solo imprigionarlo. Dovevo mantenere l’autocontrollo.  
Non appena entrai nel salotto notai subito un enorme specchio con un varco oscuro sulla parete di fronte a me accanto a un enorme libreria piena di volumi di vario genere. Non avevo ancora capito come c’erano riusciti, ma erano stati veramente bravi, anche se sicuramente non sarà stato facile arrivare in questo mondo.  
“Siete pronti?”, domandò Bea girandosi verso di noi.  
“SI”, rispondemmo in coro poco dopo lo seguimmo e insieme attraversammo lo specchio.In pochi secondi mi ritrovai in una stanza con una scrivania in legno e pieni di appunti sparsi ovunque. Eravamo nello studio di Jafar e per fortuna lui non era ancora arrivato.  
“Bentornata a casa!”, disse Bea entusiasta.  
“Si ora devo solo sconfiggere Jafar per dire conclusa definitivamente questa brutta storia!”, ribattei io determinata.  
“Esatto. Ora andiamo nel castello di nostro padre e cerchiamo di idealizzare un piano in modo da non farti perdere il controllo!” affermò Bea voltandosi verso di noi.  
“Riesci a usare la magia per andare al castello di tuo padre?”, chiese Hook fissando la porta agitato.  
“Non lo so. Non me lo ricordo molto…”, affermai dispiaciuta.  
Bea stava per rispondere quando la porta della stanza si aprì e davanti a noi apparve Jafar con un paio di due sentinelle. Come era possibile che fosse già arrivato? Eravamo in anticipo e in teoria doveva esserci Regina a tenerlo occupato. Iniziai così a sperare che non le fosse successo nulla.  
“Cosa ci fai tu qua? Dovresti essere in quello specchio!”, chiese Jafar sorpreso di vederci e soprattutto vedere Amy in quella stanza.  
“Non è importante! Ora che sono tornata ti sconfiggerò definitivamente!”, ammisi decisa.  
“Amy aspetta prima è meglio andare da nostro padre e fare un piano di battaglia!”, sussurrò Bea spaventato.  
“No non abbiamo tempo. Ormai ci ha scoperto.!”, ribattei io dura voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Ho provato a rispettare i patti, ma se non sono riuscito a sbarazzarti di te mandandoti nel mondo dello specchio allora ti ucciderò”, replicò lui prima di far sparire me e lui in una nuvola di fumo nera.  
   
In pochi secondi mi ritrovai in uno spiazzo con pochi alberi rigogliosi e vari cespugli dai quali s’intravedeva qualche fiore colorato. Il cielo era terso e il sole splendeva illuminando la vegetazione e noi. Le temperature erano abbastanza alte per essere in primavera inoltrata. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava.  
“Cosa c’è che ti percuote così tanto?”, domandò lui vedendo che mi stavi guardando in giro perplessa.  
“Quanto tempo è passato da quando mi hai rinchiuso nel mondo dello specchio?”, domandai io secca girandomi verso di lui.  
“Quattro mesi! Pochi per i miei gusti e sinceramente dovevo fare in modo che quel pirata rimanesse morto almeno ora non avrei perso tempo a combattere contro di te”  
Erano passati quattro mesi. Quattro mesi in cui tutti hanno cercato un modo per salvarmi. Quattro mesi in cui Sam e Dean non avevano avuto mie notizie. Quattro mesi tra le braccia di Steve mentre Hook era qua a stare male per me. Quattro mesi in cui Jafar aveva messo sotto il suo comando la Foresta Incantata.  
“Non è possibile!”, ribattei sconvolta.  
“Si è così e ora ti ucciderò una volta per tutte e così potrò di nuovo tornare a governare questo popolo di poveracci”, urlò lui rabbioso prima di lanciarmi una palla di fuoco che però schivai. Aveva iniziato subito. Bene non mi sarei risparmiata. Non potevo dimenticare quello che aveva fatto a mia madre, a Hook e molto probabilmente a gente indifesa del regno. Sapevo anche che non dovevo surriscaldarmi, ma alla fine fu più forte di me. La rabbia prese il sopravvento e così qualche istante dopo passai al contrattacco. Allungai così le braccia e creai un tornado di aghi dei pini che erano intorno a noi e lo lanciai verso di lui. Era un attacco che avevo imparato da poco, infatti non lo avevo fatto in modo perfetto, ma almeno lo avevo colpito.  
“Questo è tutto quello che sai fare? La ragazza che viene proclamata come una maga super potente oppure forse ha bisogno di qualcuno che ti difenda”, replicò lui dopo essersi pulito il labbro dal sangue che gli era uscito a causa del mio attacco.  
“No mi stavo solo riscaldando!”, risposi con tono di sfida mettendomi in posizione di attacco. Stavo per sfoderare un altro dei miei colpi quando lui mi lanciò un gruppo di pietre taglienti che erano apparsi dal nulla. Non ero stata attenta ai suoi movimenti, quindi non avevo tempo per scansarmi così impulsivamente rialzai le mani e poco dopo però inconsapevolmente riuscì a creare una parete di roccia sollevando una parte del suolo che avevo davanti ai miei piedi. Era una cosa nuova, forse era un potere che avevo ereditato da mia madre.  
“Non potrai difenderti per sempre! Ti farò fuori!”, urlò lui interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
Aveva ragione. Dovevamo terminare questa battaglia ora. Andai verso di lui per prendergli il cuore e poi stritolarlo davanti ai suoi occhi. Ero ormai a qualche passo da lui quando a un certo punto però iniziai ad annaspare. Cascai in ginocchio e mi misi subito una mano sul petto nel vano tentativo di tornare a respirare, ma fu tutto inutile. Era stato lui, infatti quando guardai nella sua direzione notai che era concentrato. Dovevo trovare un modo per spezzare questo legame.  
“Non …credere che ….morirò ….cosi facilmente”, affermai con difficoltà facendo crescere delle radici ai piedi di Jafar facendogli così perdere l’equilibrio e per fortuna poco dopo tornai a respirare. Jafar era steso per terra e dovevo assolutamente approfittare di questo momento che era distratto. Mi avvicinai a lui e questa volta sarei riuscita a prendergli il cuore, però non appena cercai di strapparglielo dal petto venni catapultata dalla parte opposta contro un albero. Sentì subito un dolore pungente alla schiena e poi caddi per terra. Avevo preso una bella botta. Notai che il bastone era caduto dal fodero ed era finito qualche metro lontano da me.  
“Ho fatto un incantesimo sul mio cuore. Nessuno può prendermelo. Ora invece io ti darò il colpo finale”, disse serpentino prima di farmi alzare da terra con la magia. Non ebbi il tempo di contrattaccare che lui mi fece avvolgere da una pianta piena di spine che penetravano nella pelle. Il dolore alla schiena che stavo provando prima non era nulla in confronto a quello che stavo patendo in questo momento.  
Abbassai lo sguardo e vidi che in corrispondenza delle spine stava fuoriuscendo del sangue. Dovevo liberarmi e anche in fretta. Stavo per usare la magia, ma Jafar mi fermò dicendomi in modo subdolo : “Più userai la magia più la pianta ne assorbirà e sai che senza magia che cosa ti succede”  
Stavo per ribattere, ma Jafar chiuse a pugno la mano che aveva alzato per lanciare l’incantesimo e in pochi istanti la pianta si strinse ancora più forte e le spine stavano premendo ancora più forte nella carne ormai ferita.  
“Ahhhhh”, gridai a causa del dolore che ormai era diventato insopportabile. Era forte, ma non potevo perdere. Dovevo cercare di rimanere concentrata. Dovevo rimanere vigile.  
“Oh finalmente vedrò la tua fine!”, replicò lui felice.  
“Sei un maledetto!”, urlai a fatica abbassando lo sguardo in modo da incrociare il suo sguardo spietato.  
Nonostante stessi cercando di rimanere sveglia sentivo che ormai le forze stavano diminuendo, la vista si stava annebbiando, i suoni stavano diventando più ovattati e tutto il corpo ormai era dolorante. Avevo già provato queste sensazioni, ma questa volta non sarebbe arrivato nessuno a salvarmi, quindi dovevo trovare un modo per togliere questa pianta dal mio corpo, ma purtroppo non riuscivo a pensare lucidamente. Ormai stavo per svenire, lo sapevo. In lontananza sentivo Jafar ridere soddisfatto della sua vittoria. Sicuramente era rimasto per vedere sfiatare il mio ultimo respiro.  
Cominciai a vedere varie fasi della mia vita sia quelle belli come i pomeriggi a giocare con mio padre Bobby, le risate con Sam e Dean tra una caccia e l’altra, i momenti intimi con Dean, le chiacchierate con Sam, il tempo passato con il mio vero padre e mio fratello, i pochi istanti che ho passato con mia madre e infine tutto il tempo passato con Hook, sia quelli brutti come la morte di Bobby, Dean, Rumple e di Hook, le varie liti con Dean o con Hook, vedere mia madre essere usata come un oggetto e Rumple essere usato come schiavo da Zelena. Ogni singolo attimo mi passò davanti e pensai che ormai non avrei avuto più momenti speciali sia pieni di gioia o di dolore. Stavo morendo. Mi aveva sconfitta. Ero debole e non ero degna di salvare nessuno.  
 Un certo punto però sentì una voce in lontananza. La riconobbi subito. Era Hook che mi stava ripetendo  
 

_Ti prego combatti. Non posso perderti di nuovo_

   
Aprì leggermente gli occhi e lo vidi al mio fianco. Sapevo che era frutto della mia immaginazione, ma ero comunque felice di averlo lì accanto a me perché la sua sola presenza diminuiva il peso che premeva sul mio petto. Non volevo morire da sola anche perché nonostante avessi voluto fare quello che mi stava chiedendo non sapevo come accontentarlo. Non avevo le forze.  
“Ti vedrò morire. Sarà una morte lenta e poi ucciderò tutta la tua famiglia soprattutto quel pirata che questa volta non tornerà dal regno dei morti!”, affermò Jafar diabolico di fronte a me.  Non riuscivo a vederlo bene, ma quelle parole fecero scattare qualcosa in me. Non potevo lasciare indifesa la mia famiglia, dovevo ucciderlo. In pochi istanti percepì  un enorme potere crescere in me che voleva essere sprigionato, così strinsi i pugni e urlai liberando un’onda di energia magica così potente che eliminò tutta la pianta sradicando gli alberi che erano intorno a me, mentre lui venne catapultato indietro cadendo per terra. Io invece ero di nuovo libera, ma ricolma di sangue. Ora non avevo tempo per pensare alle ferite o al dolore.  
“Come cavolo ci sei riuscita? Non credevo fossi così forte”, domandò lui sorpreso cercando di rialzarsi.  
“Sono piena di risorse!”, ribattei io sorridendo tentando di rimanere in piedi nonostante ormai le mie energie fossero al limite.  
“Non importa perché le ferite che ti ho riportato su tutto il corpo ti porteranno alla morte!”, replicò lui beffardo.  
“Le mie ferite sono il mio ultimo dei pensieri,  ora voglio solo ucciderti perchè non posso lasciare la mia famiglia e la popolazione ancora nelle tue grinfie. Devo salvarli”, urlai arrabbiata prima di essere avvolta da un fumo nero e uno bianco.  
“Non ce la farai!”, gridò lui mettendosi in posizione di  attacco e subito dopo tentò di colpirmi, ma io fui più veloce. Alzai le mani e lanciai un fumo bicolore contro Jafar che non riuscì a schivare e lo colpì in piedo. Vidi il suo volto contorcersi dal dolore, ma non mi importava. Anzi ero felice. Doveva soffrire per tutto il male che aveva fatto a tutti. Si meritava di morire. Iniziò a urlare in modo straziante. Tentò pure di respingere l’attacco, ma fallì perché era troppo debole rispetto a me.  
Stavo per aumentare la potenza per ucciderlo definitivamente quando vidi Hook al mio fianco. Era frutto della mia testa. Non potevo ascoltarlo perché mi avrebbe distratto e ora io dovevo rimanere concentrata sul porre fine alla mia missione  
“Amy ti prego fermati…pensa al tuo cuore a cosa potresti diventare ..”, disse lui avvicinandosi a me.  
“Non posso…dopo quello che vi ha fatto e quello che voleva fare..”, ammisi dura guardando Jafar soffrire.  
“Siamo tutti sani e salvi ti prego non cedere all’oscurità, ti prego non voglio perdere pure te…”, asserì lui mestamente appoggiando la mano sul mio braccio sinistro.  
“Killian è più forte di me…”, confessai voltandomi verso di lui e vidi il suo sguardo preoccupato. Mi faceva male vederlo con quell’espressione nonostante non fosse reale. Aveva ragione però la mia parte oscura stava diventando troppo forte e non riuscivo a contrastarla.  
“Lo so la tua parte malvagia sta avendo la maglio sulla tua luce, ma devi cercare di combatterla. So che ce la puoi fare. Sei una vera combattente e io sarò sempre al tuo fianco. Ora però prendi il tuo bastone. Lui ti salverà!”, affermò lui indicando l’oggetto che era alla mia destra  qualche metro dal mio corpo.  
“Non funziona lo sai!”, replicai continuando a colpire Jafar che ormai era allo stremo.  
“Ora funzionerà te lo prometto!”, ribattè lui sorridendo  
“Va bene, però stai qui con me”  
“Non ti lascerò mai Amy. Starò sempre al tuo fianco!”, disse lui dolcemente  
Decisi di fare quello che mi aveva chiesto. Feci comparire il bastone nella mano destra mentre con l’altra  continuai a emettere fumo bianco e grigio. Non appena le dita toccarono la mia arma sentì subito la mia voglia di vendetta e di sangue iniziare a scemare. Non sapevo se era grazie al bastone o alla presenza di Hook, ma alla fine smisi di attaccare Jafar che era sfinito pieno di ferite. Era ancora vivo per fortuna.  
“Aveva ragione tua madre…se la tua …parte malvagia prevale sei …potente…e pericolosa..”, replicò Jafar a fatica cercando inutilmente di alzarsi  
“Ora usa la lampada!”, sussurrò Hook che era rimasto al mio fianco.  
“La lampada…vero ho la lampada!”, dissi a bassa voce.  
Nel combattimento mi ero completamente dimenticata che avevo un oggetto che mi avrebbe dato la possibilità di sconfiggerlo velocemente, però non lo avevo ancora usato perché non ero riuscita a tenere sotto controllo la mia parte oscura. Ero stata una debole. Mi ero ripromessa di non  farla vincere e invece mi ero fatta battere di nuovo così facilmente, ma non dovrà più succedere. Dovevo assolutamente evitare che una cosa del genere non ricapiti di nuovo.  
Tirai fuori l’oggetto e Jafar non appena la vide sbiancò. Non si aspettava che ce l’avessi io.  
“Come è possibile che tu abbia la lampada dei geni?”, domandò lui scioccato.  
“Te l’ho già detto…sono piena di sorprese”, risposi sorridendo prima di strofinarla rinchiudendo Jafar all’interno, mettendo così fine alla sua tirrania, così ora tutti potevano vivere sereni e in pace senza la paura di essere feriti da Jafar. L’intero regno era tornato libero e soprattutto la mia famiglia era al sicuro.  
Dopo un estenuante battaglia ero riuscita a salvare tutti, anche se avevo avuto un aiuto esterno. Se non avessi avuto Hook al mio fianco ero certa che avrei ucciso Jafar e avrei detto addio alla mia luce diventando il mio incubo peggiore. Sarei diventata completamente oscura. Ormai era evidente che non potevo vivere  senza di lui. Hook era la mia ancora che teneva a galla la mia luce.  
Ebbi solo il tempo di mettere il tempo di mettere la lampada dentro la giacca e il bastone nel suo fodero prima di cadere a terra stanca, dolorante e con le ferite aperte. Gli indumenti ormai erano rovinati e strappati ovunque a causa dell’esplosione di prima, ma al momento mi importava solamente che questa battaglia fosse finita.  
Nonostante sapevo che il mio corpo stava per crollare e che ormai era giunta la mia ora, volevo tornare a casa con le mie ultime forze perché volevo vederli almeno per l’ultima volta e dovevo assolutamente avvisarli che non dovevano avere più paura di Jafar. Lui non sarebbe stato più un loro problema.  
Dovevo teletrasportarmi ma non ricordando come era fatto il castello di mio padre visualizzi il viso di Hook. Sapevo che vedendomi in questo stato si sarebbe spaventato, ma in questo momento volevo andare prima da lui. Il mio cuore voleva vederlo a ogni costo per l’ultima volta. Ormai era evidente quello che provavo, l’uso del bastone era una prova quindi non potevo più tacere. Non potevo più mentire a me stessa.  
Venni avvolta così da un fumo grigio e mi teletrasportai da lui. In pochi attimi mi ritrovai in una camera da letto. Lui era di fronte alla finestra che stava guardando fuori. Molto probabilmente stava fissando la strada sperando di vedermi arrivare.  
“Killian…”, dissi cercando di mettermi in piedi, ma non ci riuscì. Lui si girò e non appena mi vide sbiancò. Corse subito verso di me.  
“Che diavolo ti è successo?” domandò lui terrorizzato mettendomi un braccio intorno alla mia vita per tenermi alzata.  
“Ho sconfitto Jafar…e con le mie ultime forze…volevo vederti…e grazie a te che ci sono riuscita…che sono riuscita a …far vincere la luce”, affermai a fatica. Sentivo ormai stavo per svenire o peggio morire.  
“Non provare a morire… capito..non voglio perderti!”, ammise lui angosciato, poi iniziò a urlare il nome di mio padre, ma quello che successe dopo non riuscì a vederlo perché venni avvolta dalle tenebre.


	20. Poison

**Capitolo 19: Poison**

   
           
 **Pov Hook**  
   
“RUMPLE!”, urlai con tutta la voce che avevo in corpo, mentre tremante tenevo stretto tra le braccia  il corpo mutilato di Amy. Aveva ferite ovunque, il sangue  la ricopriva quasi totalmente.

   
 _Cosa era successo? Cosa le aveva fatto Jafar?_

   
Non sopportavo vederla in quello stato. Sentivo che la rabbia dentro di me stava aumentando e avevo una voglia di andare ad uccidere con le mie stesse mani, ma per fortuna non era più un nostro problema.  
“Amy, tranquilla ora arriverà tuo padre e ti guarirà. Non morire ti prego!”, le sussurrai con un nodo alla gola appoggiando la fronte con la sua. Stavo per crollare. Avrei dovuto proteggerla, ma non c’ero riuscito. Dovevo fermarla. Dovevo convincerla a tornare al castello e non provare a combatterlo subito. Dovevo andarla a cercare invece di rimanere fermo nella camera a fissare  fuori dalla finestra.  
“Pirata cosa c’è da urlare in questo modo?”, domandò il coccodrillo non appena aprì la porta della camera, ma quando vide Amy svenuta tra le braccia si bloccò. Notai la sua espressione cambiare in una frazione di secondo. Nei suoi occhi potevo scorgere terrore allo stato puro  
“Mettila subito sul letto!”, disse cercando di mantenere un certo autocontrollo.  
Annuii  
La presi in braccio e la misi sul materasso. Il suo sangue era finito sui miei vestiti, sulla mano e sull’uncino. Rimasi a fissarlo angosciato. Non doveva finire in quel modo. Doveva solo rinchiuderlo nella maledetta lampada, come era possibile che avesse riportato tutte quelle ferite?  
“Hook rispondimi…dimmi che cosa è successo?”; domandò Rumple duro vedendo che mi ero bloccato.  
“Non lo so… lei mi ha solo detto che ha vinto….e che non ha ceduto all’oscurità grazie a me”, risposi alzando lo sguardo verso di lui e intravidi che con la magia stava curando le ferite di Amy e le mise dei vestiti nuovi perché quelli che aveva rima erano strappati. Non vedere il sangue sul suo corpo era un sollievo, ma sentivo che non era ancora finita. Non era guarita del tutto.  
“Bene questa è una buona notizia, anche se avrei preferito avesse usato subito la lampada…”, ammise lui continuando la cura.  
“Starà bene?”, chiesi angosciato.  
“Al momento e viva ed è questo l’importante in futuro non lo so. Devo capire che cosa le ha procurato quelle ferite…vado a informare sua madre e forse lei saprà darmi una mano. Tu stai con lei”, affermò lui prima di avvicinarsi alla porta  
“Non la lascerò mai”, ribattei deciso sedendomi sulla poltrona rossa che era vicino al letto  
“Bene torno subito!”, asserì prima di uscire  
La guardai e notai che era bianca cadaverica, il suo colorito era ormai solo un ricordo. Avevo paura che nonostante le ferite erano svanite lei avrebbe potuto lasciarmi da un momento all’altro. Non ero un credente pero in quel momento iniziai a pregare che riuscisse a rimettersi e tornare piena di vita. Ora che il nemico non c’era più potevamo avere una vita tranquilla e lei avrebbe potuto passare più tempo con la sua famiglia come aveva sempre desiderato. Lei si meritava di avere il suo lieto fine dopo quello che aveva passato.  
“Ti prego Amy non arrenderti. Noi abbiamo bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te”, la supplicai prima di stringere la sua mano, ma non appena sfiorai la sua pelle mi accorsi subito che era bollente. Mi alzai e misi il palmo sulla fronte ed era effettivamente calda, avrà sicuramente la  febbre alta.  
 

_Perché ora la sua temperatura corporea stava aumentando?_  
 

Stavo per chiamare aiuto, ma fui preceduto, infatti pochi attimi dopo entrarono Axina e Rumple. Notai nei loro sguardi che entrambi erano preoccupati. Non doveva essere semplice per loro affrontare questa situazione incerta. Ritrovarsi la figlia incosciente senza sapere che cosa le era capitato. Era già frustante per me, per loro era sicuramente peggio.  
“Eccoci Hook. Come sta la paziente?”, domandò Axina non appena fu vicino al letto di fronte a me.  
“E bollente..”, risposi angosciato tornando a guardare Amy, subito scorsi che sul suo viso c’erano smorfie di dolore. Stava soffrendo nonostante stesse ancora dormendo.  
“Non va bene…non va assolutamente bene. Dobbiamo capire che cosa le ha provocato quelle ferite.. anche se ho già qualche teoria”, replicò Axina seria mascherando la sua ansia. Voleva e doveva essere forte per la figlia.  
“Cioè?”, chiesi inquieto.  
“Credo sia stata qualche tipo di pianta, ma purtroppo ne esistono di troppe specie e io ho bisogno di una descrizione”, rispose lei mentre guardava la figlia togliendole dei ciuffi bagnati  dagli occhi.  
“Cosa proponi di fare Axina?”, domandò Rumple che si era avvicinato pure lui al letto.  
“Dobbiamo sapere che cosa le è successo durante la battaglia”, affermò lei voltandosi verso Rumple  
“E come…?”, ridomandai agitato prima di essere interrotto da una flebile voce. Si era svegliata.  
   
 **Pov Amy**  
   
All’improvviso sentì in lontananza una voce, ma non riuscivo a capire che cosa stesse dicendo. Mi sentivo stordita, debole e accaldata. Sicuramente mi era salita la febbre alta. Che cosa mi stava succedendo?  
“Killian”, riuscii a dire con gli occhi ancora chiusi  
“Amy riesci a sentirmi?”  
Udì la sua voce. Era agitato. Non sapevo cosa mi stava succedendo. L’ultimo ricordo che avevo era di essere svenuta tra le sue braccia, ma ora sentivo che ero sopra un letto. Ero convinta che stavo morendo, invece ero ancora viva.  
“Si ma ho poche forze”, ammisi con fatica. Non avevo le energie necessarie per muovermi. Ogni fibra del mio corpo mi doleva, pure il solo parlare con lui mi stava provocando un dolore acuto alla gola.  La sentivo in fiamme.  
“Tesoro di mamma mi senti?”, chiese mia madre in lontananza. Mi girai con fatica verso di lei e notai subito la sua angoscia nonostante cercasse di mascherarla. Li stavo facendo di nuovo impensierire. Non volevo che succedesse di nuovo, invece avevo un'altra volta i loro sguardi preoccupati su di me. Avevo di nuovo sbagliato, ma questa volta i miei errori mi stavano portando alla morte  
“Si mamma…che cosa mi sta succedendo?”  
“Hai la febbre alta causata dalle ferite…tesoro mi potresti descrivere che cosa te le ha procurate?”, domandò lei dolcemente appoggiando la mano sulla mia.  
“Delle spine marroni…. con qualche velatura di viola…erano di una pianta che Jafar..mi ha avvolto…sull’intero corpo… e non potevo usare la magia perche me l avrebbe risucchiata”, spiegai con estremo sforzo.  
“Grazie tesoro ci hai aiutato tantissimo. Ora riposati”, ribattè mia madre facendo un sorriso amaro.  
 “Va bene…ma tu resta qui con me…”, dissi in tono suppliche voltandomi di nuovo verso Hook. Lo volevo al mio fianco. Avevo bisogno di lui.  
“Sono sempre stato qui al tuo fianco. Non ti abbandonerò. Non ti devi preoccupare tesoro”, affermò dolcemente stringendo la mia mano  
Annuii, poi chiusi gli occhi e ripresi a dormire.  
   
 **Pov Hook**  
   
“Allora Axina dimmi …ti prego che hai capito…dimmi che non è niente di grave”, chiesi speranzoso, anche se mi sentivo che la situazione era peggiore di quanto ci aspettavamo.  
“Si purtroppo ho capito… E’ una pianta con spine velenosi … un veleno mortale…  un veleno che se non viene fermato in tempo gli arresterà il cuore. Vedendo il suo stato abbiamo meno di ventiquattro ore per salvarla”, spiegò lei continuando a fissare la figlia. Le dita di Axina avevano iniziato a tremare. Era spaventata e questo non migliorò il mio stato d’animo già inquieto.  
“Axina…ti prego dimmi che c’è un antidoto?”, domandò Rumple appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle in modo da farla girare verso di lui.  
“Si …posso anche prepararlo, ma ho bisogno di determinati ingredienti e alcuni dei quali sono difficili da trovare”, rispose lei abbattuta.  
“Bene allora andiamo a vedere nella mia dispensa e chiederemo aiuto anche a Belle sicuramente sui suoi libri scoprirà qualcosa!”, affermò determinato indietreggiando, poi si girò verso di me e disse: “Stai qua e se ci sono dei cambiamenti avvisaci”  
Annuii  
   
Tre ore dopo Bea venne a trovare Emily in camera. Aveva appena saputo la notizia perché non appena arrivammo di nuovo nella Foresta Incantata decise di andare da Emma che si trovava nel castello dei Charming per poterla aggiornare su quello che stava accadendo.  
“Mio padre mi ha raccontato più o meno cosa è successo, però vederla così fa comunque male…”, asserì tristemente dopo essersi seduto sul letto vicino alle gambe di Amy.  
“Lo so…io me la sono vista davanti ricoperta di sangue…”, confessai abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ho saputo, mi dispiace Hook, ma sono sicuro che troveranno una cura. Non perdere la speranza!”, replicò lui cercando di risollevarmi il morale.  
“Lo spero!”  
“Non potrei sopportare di perderla di nuovo, è ormai diventata parte integrante della mia vita e poi deve assolutamente sopravvivere perchè non appena starà meglio gli farò una ramanzina che se la ricorderà a vita… perché cavolo non ha usato subito la lampada….”, ribattè lui afflitto, ma anche un po’ arrabbiato.  
“Me lo sono chiesto pure io e sono giunto alla conclusione che non è riuscita a gestire la sua parte oscura…almeno all’inizio”  
“Può essere. Non si era allenata bene per poter affrontare una cosa del genere, anche se alla fine ce l’ha fatta…e sono anche certo che è merito tuo…”  
“Cosa avrei fatto… se sono stato tutto il tempo in questa maledetta camera!”, confessai frustato. Nonostante ognuno di noi voleva andarla a fermare sapevamo che non potevamo intervenire per aiutarla perché avremmo rischiato di distrarla e di perderla veramente. Ci sentivamo così impotenti.  
“Non è importante la presenza fisica, pensa a cosa è successo a te durante il viaggio per recuperare la spada!”, rispose facendomi l’occhiolino. In effetti non aveva torto. Io l’avevo vista e mi aveva aiutato nonostante lei non era veramente li con me, forse era successo la stessa cosa a lei.  
 

_Il sentimento che ci legava era veramente così profondo?_  
 

Nel mio cuore speravo di si, ma non ne avevo la certezza.  
“Forse hai ragione…”, ammisi ancora un po’ titubante.  
“Ovvio che ho ragione…siete destinati a stare insieme nonostante lei si ostini a non ammetterlo. E’ testarda lo dovresti ormai sapere”  
“Si lo so…anche se devo essere sincero mi piacciono i suoi muri e anche cercare di abbatterli”, replicai facendo un lieve sorriso.  
“Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro”  
“Pure tu fidati che hai contribuito … non ho fatto tutto da solo!”, dissi io guardandola mentre dormiva. Sulla pelle candida c’erano ancora smorfie di dolore. Stava soffrendo, ma ero certo che stava combattendo. Non si sarebbe arresa. Non si arrendeva mai.  
“Beh lo spero!”, affermò lui entusiasta.  
   
Continuammo a chiacchierare per altre due ore poi, però lui decise di scendere per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e vedere se il coccodrillo avesse trovato qualche ingrediente per la cura. Parlare con lui aveva diminuito il peso che premeva sul mio cuore. Non dovevamo affrontare questa situazione da soli, ma sostenerci a vicenda. Ora però rimasi di nuovo da solo con lei con i miei pensieri e le mie preoccupazioni. Dovevo cercare di non crollare.  
Mi girai e vidi che il sole ormai stava calando e l’oscurità della notte stava per arrivare.  Le ore stavano passando e non avevamo nulla per farla guarire e quindi l’unica cosa che potevo fare per sprofondare nell’oblio era di aggrapparmi alla speranza che avremmo trovato la cura prima dell’alba. Ormai erano passate quasi sei ore e non ce la facevo più a vederla in quello stato perché era peggio che ricevere un pugno allo stomaco.  
Sia Bea che Axina cercarono di farmi mangiare qualcosa, ma io rifiutai perché intanto avevo lo stomaco chiuso. Avrei ingerito qualcosa non appena avrei avuto la certezza che lei sarebbe stata meglio.  
“Mio padre ha trovato in dispensa cinque dei sette ingredienti richiesti per la cura”, disse Bea che era tornato seduto al fianco della sorella.  
“Ne mancano ancora due però…”, replicai amareggiato.  
“Lo so, ma si è già attivato andando da Regina perché da quanto ho capito lei dovrebbe averceli”  
“Regina che fine ha fatto? Doveva fare da guardia..e ci ha lasciato nelle mani di Jafar!”, ribattei irritato  
“Non so cosa sia successo di preciso…ma a quanto pare Regina ha fatto tutto il possibile per tenere all’oscuro Jafar del nostro piano, ma il vice vedendo che al castello c’era qualcosa di strano contattò Jafar per avvisarlo!”, spiegò lui con calma  
“Capito… avrebbe potuto agire in modo diverso, fare qualcosa per evitare che Il vice si insospettisse”, ribattei ancora furioso perché era colpa sua. Doveva fare in modo di non farci incontrare Jafar al nostro arrivo e aveva fallito. Avrebbe potuto usare la magia per fermare il vice o altro.  
“Cosa?”  
“Fermarlo con la magia o addormentare pure lui tipo?”  
“Forse non avrà potuto usarla…non lo so Hook…non appena la vedrai le chiederai spiegazioni…”  
“Questo è sicuro! Ora però speriamo almeno che abbia gli ingredienti!”, affermai duro.  
“Si dovrebbe avercele in teoria..”  
“Che vuol dire in teoria?”  
“Lei ha detto che pensa di averli, ma non è sicura al cento percento. Devono andare alla cripta di Regina e guardare lì dentro!”, spiegò lui girandosi verso di me.  
“Questa tortura sembra non finire mai!”, dissi distrutto prima di sentire Amy agitarsi. Mi girai e notai che stava sudando. Mi alzai e misi subito la mano sulla sua fronte e percepì immediatamente che la temperatura era salita di nuovo.  
“Che succede?”, domandò Bea agitato  
“Ha la febbre alta …mi sembra anche più alta di prima!”, risposi io inquieto  
“Dobbiamo cercare un modo per abbassare la temperatura corporea”, replicò lui prima di uscire dalla stanza. Non sapevo che cosa avesse in mente, ma non dovetti aspettare molto per capirlo. Tornò con un asciugamano bagnato e lo mise sulla fronte.  
“Questo dovrebbe abbassare la febbre, almeno spero se no dobbiamo immergerla in una vasca di acqua ghiacciata, anche perché nessuno di noi ha il potere del ghiaccio”, ribattè lui appoggiando le mani sul materasso  
“Non è meglio avvisare Axina?”, chiesi io sedendomi di nuovo sulla poltrona.  
“Si in effetti hai ragione…vuoi andare te?”, domandò lui alzando lo sguardo.  
“No..non posso…le ho promesso che sarei rimasto al suo fianco…non voglio lasciarla!”  
“Va bene tranquillo allora vado io!”  
“Grazie!”  
Bea tornò poco dopo con Axina che cercò di verificare la nostra teoria  sull’aumento di temperatura di Amy.  
“Avete ragione ragazzi e molto più calda rispetto a prima….”, confermò lei agitata  
“Cosa può significare?”, domandai stringendo di nuovo la sua mano bollente  
“Il veleno sta facendo il suo corso…. ho provato con la magia a rallentare il processo e ci ero riuscita, ma a quanto pare non tanto quanto avessi voluto perché il veleno che Jafar gli ha iniettato è molto. Lei però sta combattendo  quindi dobbiamo continuare ad avere speranza”  
“E’ una combattente. Ce la farà”, dissi deciso.  
Dopo ore di attesa il coccodrillo tornò a casa e aveva con sé gli ingredienti. Axina e Rumple si misero subito a creare la cura mentre Bea ed io rimanemmo nella stanza a controllarla. Era peggiorata il respiro era diventato più flebile e la temperatura nonostante i nostri sforzi era ancora molto alta. Secondo Axina ormai avevamo le ore contate. Lei aveva ipotizzato al massimo due ore. Dovevamo cercare di sbrigarci. Non potevamo perderla.  
“Tranquillo ce la faranno. Con loro c’è anche Emma che li sta aiutando!”, disse all’improvviso Bea mente stava andando avanti e indietro nella camera. Si vedeva che erano fratelli avevano le stesse abitudini.  
“Si ho fiducia in loro..”  
Non dovetti aspettare molto per vedere i genitori di Amy entrare in camera con una boccetta in mano di lei. C’erano riusciti. Questa tortura stava per finire. Non avevo dormito tutta la notte ed ero a digiuno da un giorno. Ero sfinito, ma sarei andato a riposare non appena avrei avuto la conferma che era fuori pericolo.  
“Siamo pronti. Dobbiamo farle ingoiare questa pozione che annienterà il veleno e tornerà bella pimpante come prima”, affermò Axina prima di avvicinarsi al letto, poi si giro verso di me e mi chiese: “Hook devi cercare di alzarla in modo tale che non si strozzi…”  
“Certo”, ribattei prima di fare quello che mi era stato chiesto. Axina le aprì leggermente la bocca e le fece bere a fatica il liquido.  
“Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che faccia effetto.  Direi che Hook ora puoi andare a ripulirti e dormire un po’”, asserì Axina dopo aver appoggiato la boccetta sul comodino  
“No! Io sto qui! Non mi importa ne dei vestiti ne di dormire”, replicai duro. Avevo forse esagerato con i toni, ma ero arrivato al limite. Volevo essere qua quando si sarebbe svegliata. Glielo avevo promesso. Non l’avrei lasciata.  
“Se vuoi stare qua con lei va bene, però almeno cambiati perché non  credo che quando si sveglierà le piacerà vederti pieno di sangue”, ammise lei seria  
“Ha ragione lei Hook”, confermò Bea più tranquillo. Il peggio doveva essere passato quindi potevamo rilassarci,anche se io avevo ancora i muscoli del corpo tesi. La tensione di queste ore sarebbe scomparsa non appena lei avrebbe apertogli occhi e avrei sentito la sua voce. Dovevo però ammettere che era meglio non farmi vedere pieno di sangue per non farla preoccupare.  
“In effetti…però mi assento solo per cambio d’abiti…”  
“Va bene Hook invece gli altri vi consiglio una bella dormita che siamo sfiniti!”, affermò Axina più dolcemente  
   
 **24 Luglio 2015**  
   
 **Pov Amy**  
   
Dopo un tempo interminabile sentii che il dolore che avevo provato fin a quel momento era quasi del tutto scomparso. Erano riusciti a salvarmi di nuovo. Mi iniziai a odiare perché non facevo altro che farli stare in pensiero per me. Dovevo stare più attenta. Dovevo migliorare. Dovevo cercare in tutti i modi di non farli più preoccupare. Ora nonostante ero sopravvissuta alla battaglia, il mio cuore era sicuramente peggiorato a causa delle mie azioni. L’unica cosa positiva era che alla fine ero riuscita a non ucciderlo perché in caso avessi portato il mio attacco a un livello superiore Jafar sarebbe finito all’inferno e il mio cuore invece sarebbe diventato completamente nero portandomi a diventare il mio peggior incubo. Dovevo ammettere che se mi ero salvata era merito della mia allucinazione. Dovevo ringraziare Hook perché era solo grazie al suo aiuto, anche se in modo indiretto, che ero riuscita a rinsavire. Da ora in poi però mi sarei allenata costantemente sia con il bastone sia senza giorno e notte per evitare altri incidenti.   
   
La luce dei raggi solare che penetrava dalla grande finestra mi fece svegliare completamente. Sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte per potermi abituare alla luce dopo un lungo periodo di totale oscurità. Effettivamente non sapevo per quanto tempo ero rimasta senza sensi. Avevo alcune parti del corpo addormentate e sicuramente era segno che ero stata sdraiata per un po’ di tempo.  
Dopo essermi messa seduta con la schiena appoggiata allo spalliera in legno del letto mi girai  leggermente e vidi Hook che stava dormendo tenendomi la mano. Non volevo svegliarlo perché sapevo che era rimasto sveglio fino a che non aveva avuto la certezza del mio stato di salute, quindi rimasi a guardarlo.  Potevo solo immaginare quanto sarà stato in pensiero per me.  Nonostante io continuassi a ferirlo lui era comunque rimasto al mio fianco, ora però la situazione tra di noi ero certa che sarebbe cambiata perché ormai io non potevo più mentire a me stessa e affrontare i miei veri sentimenti, anche se ero consapevole che sarebbe stata dura soprattutto per la questione di Dean. Dovevo cercare un modo per parlare anche con lui e anche con Sam perché non li sentivo da mesi e sicuramente avranno pensato che fossi morta. Dovevo quindi riferirgli il prima possibile che ero viva e che avrei trovato un modo per vederli.  
“Buongiorno dormiglione”, dissi vedendo Hook che si stava svegliando.  
“Come ti senti?”, domandò inquieto alzandosi con ancora gli occhi non del tutto aperti e i capetti spettinati.  
“Meglio…anche se non ho capito cosa mi sia successo”, risposi perplessa mentre continuavo a fissarlo  
“Mi sei svenuta tra le braccia ed eri piena di sangue. Le spine che ti avevano ferite erano velenose. Tuo padre insieme a Belle e Axina hanno dovuto guardare ovunque per trovare gli ingredienti per la pozione per farti guarire….”, spiegò lui cupo mettendosi in una posizione più comoda. Sicuramente aveva ancora qualche pensiero che lo stava tormentando e lo si poteva capire dal suo sguardo truce.  
“Siete riusciti a trovare la cura quindi?”  
“Si, ma hai rischiato Amy…”, rispose con voce tremante abbassando il viso.  
“Killian sono qui e quasi del tutto in forze..”, affermai dolcemente appoggiando la mano sulla sua.  
“Si ma vederti in quello stato…”  
“Lo so… conosco la sensazione…io ho provato la stessa cosa quando sei morto”, asserii tristemente interrompendolo, poi aggiunsi cercando di rassicurarlo: “Ora però dobbiamo pensare che Jafar non è più un problema e possiamo quindi vivere tranquillamente”  
“Non dovevi farlo”, disse lui severo cambiando discorso alzando di nuovo il viso incrociando di nuovo i  suoi occhi. Non capivo perché così improvvisamente aveva cambiato tono di voce. Perché ora era arrabbiato?  
“Cosa?”, domandai io dubbiosa  
“Non dovevi combattere, dovevi solo usare la lampada. Amy non eri pronta! Non ti eri allenata abbastanza…”  
“Killian io la volevo usare fin da subito, ma il mio corpo ha agito in modo diverso…non sono riuscita a controllare la mia parte oscura…si è colpa mia …non ce l’ho fatta…e per questo sono quasi morta facendo preoccupare tutti…mi dispiace”, confessai balbettando quasi in lacrime.  
“Amy no non fare così …mi dispiace, non dovevo essere cosi duro. Io e la tua famiglia ti staremo accanto”, replicò lui più dolcemente. Io istintivamente lo abbracciai. Mi sentivo male per quello che avevo fatto passare a tutti e quello che avevo fatto a me stessa. Erano bastati un paio di secondi tra le sue braccia a farmi sentire un pochino meglio.  
“Scusate vi abbiamo interrotto?”, domandò mia madre non appena entrò in camera interrompendo l’abbraccio tra me e Hook ed insieme a lei c’era mio padre che stava guardando in cagnesco Hook, anche se non stavamo facendo nulla di male.  
“No no entrate pure!”, dissi io rimettendomi di nuovo seduta.  
“Vi lascio un po’ soli!”, replicò Hook sorridendomi prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
“Allora come ti senti?”, chiese mio padre sedendosi sulla poltrona dove prima c’era Hook  
“Fisicamente frastornata e un po’ ammaccata, ma tutto sommato bene”  
“Bene sono contenta che tu stia meglio”, affermò mia madre mettendosi sul letto di fronte a me e accanto alla mia gamba.  
“Amy hai rischiato veramente tanto…te l’avevo detto che non eri pronta….”  
“Lo so papà. Hai ragione, non sono pronta. Non riesco a tenere sotto controllo la parte più oscura,  è come se prevalesse con facilità e io non riesco a fare nulla. So anche che la mia situazione del mio cuore è peggiorata sia per salvare Hook sia durante il combattimento, però vi prometto che mi allenerò per fare in modo che non ricapiti più una cosa simile!”, spiegai cercando di evitare un altro crollo emotivo.  
“Posso vedere il tuo cuore?”, domandò mio padre fermo.  
“Certo!”, asserì titubante perché avevo un po’paura di vedere il suo stato attuale.  
Lui si alzò e poi avvicinò la mano al mio petto fino a penetrare dentro la mia pelle. Faceva male, ma era un dolore sopportabile.  Non appena lo estrasse sbiancai. Erano rimaste solo due strisce completamente rosse il resto era completamente scuro. Avrei voluto piangere e urlare, ma alla fine feci solo un urlo silenzioso. Era stata solo esclusivamente colpa mia.  
“Pensavo peggio!”, disse mia madre mentre stava continuando a fissare il mio cuore.  
“Axina…non essere così permissiva …la situazione è grave!”, affermò mio padre truce mentre stava rimettendo il cuore al suo posto.  
“Rumple ha ancora possibilità di salvarsi…deve solo allenarsi!”; ribattè lei seria.  
“Si ma come? Non riesce ad usare il bastone che le ho fatto…”, replicò lui a tono  
“Ehm…in realtà ci sono riuscita!”, confessai interrompendo la diatriba tra i miei genitori. Non mi piaceva vederli discutere a causa mia. Dovevo fermarli.  
“Ci sei riuscita?”, domandarono sorpresi in coro.  
“Si per questo che alla fine sono tornata in me e ho usato la lampada…”, risposi abbassando lo sguardo perché ero arrossita perché sapevo che il fatto di averlo usato voleva significare che avevo abbattuto un muro enorme.  
“Questo vuol dire che…”, iniziò a dire mio padre sorpreso.  
“Che nostra figlia finalmente ha accettato i suoi sentimenti. Brava tesoro”, affermò mia madre finendo la frase di mio padre che era rimasto scioccato.  
“No sicuramente è per qualche altro motivo”, ribattei io continuando a mentire. Non riuscivo a dirlo a voce alta. Non ce la facevo perche se l’avessi fatto sarebbe diventato reale.  
“Piccola non mentire…”  
“Nonostante non mi piaccia che il tuo cuore possa appartenere a un uomo del genere…lui può farti non cedere. Io non voglio vederti trasformarti e lui può aiutarti….”, asserì mio padre con difficoltà. Lui era consapevole dei nostri sentimenti e mi aveva anche incoraggiato per il mio bene, ma era evidente che non lo voleva accettarlo e sicuramente non avrebbe acconsentito mai del tutto a un ipotetico legame.  
“Rumple non dire certe cose…devi incoraggiarli e mettere da parte il tuo odio verso quell’uomo. Hook è cambiato. Lo so io e lo sai anche te nel profondo del tuo cuore, quindi non voglio che li intralci!”, replicò mia madre seria voltandosi verso mio padre. Stavano parlando di una relazione che non era manco iniziata, ma ero felice di avere almeno l’appoggio totale di mia madre.  
“Lo so…ma non posso prometterti nulla. Lascerò che lo frequenti, ma non di più. Quell’uomo mi ha rovinato la vita e non mi fido ancora del tutto! Se dovesse solo ferirla io non mi limiterò a tagliargli la mano!”, ribattè lui a tono.  
“Papà che dici! Lui non mi farebbe mai del male. Spero che pure tu come la mamma riuscirai a vedere il vero Killian!”, dissi io ferma. Lo sapevo che non aveva ancora abbassato l’ascia di guerra, anche se mi aveva lasciato uno spiraglio di speranza.  
“Rumple non fare il padre geloso. Lo so che dietro quelle parole dure in realtà sei felice per loro due e che in realtà sai che anche il tuo nemico è diventato una persona migliore”, asserì mia madre con un tono di voce più dolce facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Tze…Axina forse ora è meglio farla riposare un po’”, affermò mio padre cambiando discorso e poi si girò verso di me e aggiunse: “Non devi alzarti..devi riposarti ancora per un paio di giorni”  
“Ancora due giorni a letto?”, chiesi afflitta.  
“Si signorina se ti vedo in giro il primo allenamento che faremo durerà due ore in più!”, disse lui serio.  
“Rumple sei troppo rigido, però questa volta ha ragione lui, Amy. Non appena starai completamente bene farai tutto quello che vorrai!”, ribadì lei sorridendo poi si avvicinò a me e mi sussurrò: “Stai tranquilla tuo padre diventerà un vero e proprio suocero con i fiocchi  
Arrossì violentemente. Annuì perché non riuscì ad aggiungere altro.  
   
Passai le due ore successive a fissare gli alberi rigogliosi della foresta Incanta e in lontananza notai il maestoso castello di Snow ed era proprio come era rappresentato nel disegno nel libro di Harry. Mi sarebbe piaciuto andarlo a visitare soprattutto ora che era eravamo “imprigionati” in questo mondo, però nonostante volevo conoscere il mondo dove ero nata, volevo tornare a Storybrook perché qui non avevamo le varie comodità che avremmo potuto avere nelle città e poi soprattutto volevo rivedere Sam e Dean. Non volevo chiudere definitivamente i rapporti con loro, anche se io stavo iniziando ad ammette che  provavo qualcosa per Hook.  
A un certo punto sentì bussare alla porta. Era Bea. Ero felice che era venuto a trovarmi perché mi stavo annoiando a stare seduta a non fare nulla e volevo parlare con qualcuno.  
“Ehi broh come va?”, domandai io sorridendo non appena entrò nella stanza  
“Vedo che stai meglio, anche se ci hai fatto veramente preoccupare”, rispose lui sedendosi sul letto vicino a me.  
“Lo so mi dispiace tanto…”  
“Non ti preoccupare l’importante è che tu stia meglio”, replicò lui scompigliandomi i capelli.  
“Si grazie a voi!”, dissi io facendo un lieve sorriso.  
“Nostro padre mi ha detto del tuo cuore…” disse lui incupendosi leggermente.  
“Lo so, ma come ho detto a lui lo dico pure a te, mi impegnerò e mi allenerò per riuscire a controllare entrambe le mie due parti”, affermai interrompendolo  
“Si lo so. So che non smetterai di migliorarti, ma io volevo parlarti del fatto che sei riuscita a usare il bastone!”, ammise lui cambiando subito tono di voce. Era evidente che era soddisfatto del fatto che finalmente si stava avverando quello che lui aveva predetto da mesi. La sua anima da pettegola stava uscendo. Non riusciva proprio  a non intromettersi nella mia vita sentimentale, ma gli volevo bene lo stesso, anche se era un vero impiccione.  
“No no …non pensare a quello ..ce l’ho fatta per un altro motivo…”, replicai continuando a mentire. Il mio cuore diceva una cosa, ma la mia testa era bloccata.  
“Amy…non  mentire…non continuare a respingerlo…soprattutto dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te!”, asserì lui diventando di nuovo serio.  
“Lo so…è morto a causa mia e rimasto sempre al mio fianco nonostante io l’abbia sempre respinto…”  
“No no Amy io intendo altro…lui ha affrontato un viaggio pieno di ostacoli per prendere la spada che ci serviva per venire da te…”, iniziò a spiegare lui girandosi leggermente per fare in modo di incrociare il mio sguardo.  
“Avevo visto che aveva una spada nuova, ma non immaginavo che avesse dovuto affrontare un viaggio pericoloso”, dissi dispiaciuta. Non sapevo che era successo durante la mia assenza perché non avevo avuto il tempo di essere aggiornata degli ultimi quattro mesi, ma dovevo ammetterlo avevo un po’ di paura a sapere che cosa altro era successo durante questo lungo periodi di lontananza dalla mia famiglia.  
“Si ma non solo quello Amy, lo sai ormai che ogni magia ha un prezzo da pagare”  
“Cosa ha dovuto fare per avere la spada?”, chiesi spaventata.  
“Ha dovuto fare uno scambio,ha dovuto cedere la cosa più importante per lui…la Jolly Roger!”, confessò alla fine abbattuto.  
Mi raggelai. La Jolly era la sua casa e ci teneva moltissimo. Si prendeva cura di lei quasi ogni giorno. Mi aveva raccontato che all’interno aveva conservato moltissimi ricordi sia tristi perché era sulla Jolly che erano morti Liam e Milah e avevano visto la parte peggiore di Hook, ma anche ricordi positivi come quando avevamo usato la Jolly per salvare mio fratello e mio nipote e i momenti felici che aveva passato con Milah, suo fratello e anche con me. Era una parte della sua anima e ora l’aveva persa a causa mia. Aveva sacrificato la sua casa per me. Non doveva farlo.  
“Non doveva farlo…non doveva sacrificare la sua cara Jolly per me!”, replicai tristemente.  
“Tu non hai sacrificato una parte della tua luce per lui? Lui ha fatto la stessa cosa per te  perché per amore si fanno queste cose, anche se ti spezzerà il cuore o ti porterà all’oscurità per salvare la persona che si ama, quindi Amy ti prego non negare quello che provi dopo quello che ha fatto per te!”, asserì lui appoggiando la mano sulla mia spalla destra.  
“Lo vorrei fare…ma se lo facessi diventerebbe reale e non posso fare questo a Dean…”, rivelai finalmente quello che stavo celando da ormai troppo tempo. Sapevo che Bea mi avrebbe aiutato a risolvere questo problema perché io ero a un bivio e non sapevo proprio come e dove andare.  
“DEAN o cavolo mi ero completamente dimenticato della lettera!”, disse lui alzandosi di colpo.  
“Lettera …che lettera Bea?”, chiesi perplessa.  
“Poco dopo il nostro arrivo nella Foresta Incantata Hook ha chiesto a nostro padre se poteva in qualche modo informare Sam e Dean di quello che stava succedendo e di non preoccuparsi che noi ti avremmo salvata a qualunque costo. Abbiamo così scritto poche righe su un foglio e grazie alla sirena che ha il potere di attraversare i vari mondi, anche quelli senza magia, gliela ha consegnata senza problemi. Una settimana dopo è tornata con un’altra lettera scritta da loro. Ora possiamo dartela!”  
“Aspetta, ma se le sirene attraversano i vari mondi perchè non avete chiesto il loro aiuto per venire a prendermi evitando il sacrificio di Killian?”  
“Semplice perché il mondo in cui eri imprigionata tu era bloccato. Il suo creatore ha imposto solo un modo per entrarci…cioè l’uso della sua spada!”  
“Ah capisco..”, affermai amareggiata.  
“Ora torno subito. Vado a prenderti la lettera..forse ti servirà per poter ad andare oltre!”, replicò lui prima di uscire.  
Appoggiai la testa alla parete e iniziai a riflettere sulle parole di mio fratello. Non credevo che sarebbe arrivato addirittura a dare via la sua Jolly per me. Aveva ragione Bea. Non potevo continuare a respingerlo. Non potevo rimanere indifferente a quello che stavo provando e a quello che avevamo fatto entrambi per salvare l’altro, però una piccola parte di me continuava a ripetere che sarei stata crudele nei confronti di Dean se mi fossi esposta. Dovevo prima mettere fine a quel rapporto che ormai era formato solo da un sottile filo ormai consumato.  
Bea tornò qualche minuto dopo con in mano una busta. Si mise di nuovo al mio fianco e mi porse la fatidica lettera. La aprì e la iniziai a leggere:  
   
 _Cara Amy,_  
   
 _ci hanno informato che sei bloccata in un mondo illusorio e li ringraziamo per averci messo al corrente di quello che ti stava succedendo perché ti abbiamo chiamato varie volte e ci stavamo iniziando a preoccupare. Vorremmo venire nella famosa Foresta Incantata e aiutare gli altri a salvarti, ma non possiamo attraversare i vari mondi. Siamo sicuri però che sei in ottime mani e  sappiamo e speriamo che alla fine di tutta questa storia riuscirete a tornare a Storybrook, perché ti vorremmo rivedere entrambi perché ci manchi._  
   
 _Ah volevamo  informati che abbiamo salvato Dean. Non ha più il problema dell’oscurità, anche se per farlo abbiamo dovuto uccidere la morte…so che ora ti domanderai come sia potuto succedere, non ti preoccupare non appena ci rivedremo ti racconteremo tutto._  
   
 

_Baci Sam e Dean._  
   
 _Ps Dean ti ha scritto altre righe più intime sul retro_

   
Per fortuna avevano tolto quel maledetto marchio. Ora pure lui era libero. Era tornato in se. Il ragazzo gentile e dolce di cui mi ero innamorata anni fa. Non mi importava in che modo ci fosse riuscito, ma solo che stesse di nuovo bene, anche se avrei voluto fare qualcosa in più per lui, ma ero intrappolata in un altro mondo e questo mi dispiaceva. Ero stata inutile e una persona terribile.  
Dopo qualche minuto girai il foglio e presi coraggio per leggere anche l’ultima parte.  
   
 _Cara Ams_  
   
 _Sai che non sono una persona sentimentale, non sono uno bravo con le parole, però forse mi verrà più facile scriverlo che parlatene di persona._  
 _Io ti amo e ti amerò sempre e non dimenticherò mai i momenti passati insieme ricordatelo. Mi sono reso conto però che la nostra relazione a distanza è praticamente impossibile non solo perchè riusciamo a vederci solo una volta ogni mese, ma ho notato anche che il tuo cuore ormai appartiene a qualcun altro. Ho visto come lo guardi perché guardami me allo stesso modo un anno  fa. La cosa mi addolora lo devo ammettere, ma non posso trattenerti…devo lascarti libera di stare con la persona che ami. Io mi riprenderò non ti devi preoccupare. Non stare attaccata al passato, ma pensa al tuo futuro soprattutto se la tua luce si mantiene grazie a lui._  
 _Io e anche Sam ci saremo sempre. Non voglio spezzare definitivamente il nostro rapporto perchè fai parte comunque della nostra famiglia. Qualsiasi cosa noi ci siamo e ci saremo sempre._  
 

_Baci Dean_  
 

Rilessi quelle parole una decina di volte. Sentii qualche lacrime rigarmi il viso. Non ci credevo mi aveva lasciato per rendermi felice. Lo stavo facendo soffrire, ma aveva ragione non potevamo continuare una relazione dove io ero innamorata di un altro.  Il legame che mi teneva ancorata al passato ormai si era spezzato del tutto.   
“Tutto bene Amy?”, chiese Bea agitato vedendomi il mio cambio di umore. Non risposi. Lo abbracciai.  
“Andrà tutto bene. Lo ha fatto per te. Lui vuole solo vederti felice. Non devi sentirti in colpa”, affermò pochi secondi dopo dandomi un paio di leggere pacche sulla schiena.  
“Lo so..ma mi dispiace che stia male. Avrei dovuto parlargli mesi fa invece di continuare a mentire a me stessa …facendo così gli ho solo dato false speranze”, replicai staccandomi da lui non appena mi ero un po’ ripresa.  
“Starà meglio ..non ti preoccupare. Si è accorto come tutti che eri presa da Hook e ha fatto la sua scelta..”  
“Killian… devo andare!”, dissi interrompendolo appoggiando la lettera sul materasso,  prima di scendere dal letto forse troppo velocemente perché mi venne un giramento di testa, ma non potevo fermarmi per un capogiro. Dovevo fare una cosa che avevo rimandato per troppo tempo.  
“Dove stai andando? Devi riposare!”, disse Bea venendo verso di me.  
“Devo fare una cosa che ho rimandato per troppo tempo. Devo rispettare la richiesta di Dean! Ti prego non dire a nostro padre che sono uscita”, replicai io decisa prima di andare verso la porta.  
“Ti rendi conto che ti sei appena svegliata dopo esserti avvicinata ad andare all’altro mondo. Non puoi aspettare!”, affermò lui serio.  
“No. Bea devo andare. Non posso aspettare. Sai che andrei lo stesso anche senza il tuo consenso!”, replicai seria voltandomi totalmente verso di lui.  
“Sei veramente cocciuta … non riuscirei a fermarti vero…?”  
“Bea starò fuori pochi minuti, tranquillo. Tornerò poi a letto, ma devo fare questa cosa.!”  
“Va bene, però meglio se ti cambi”, asserì lui sorridendo.  
Abbassai lo sguardo e notai che ero in pigiama, in effetti non potevo andare in giro in quel modo, così con un gesto della mano mi cambiai mettendomi indumenti più idonei, anche se non erano molto fiabeschi. Avevo un paio di Jean e una maglietta bianca.  
“Grazie fratellino che mi aiuti sempre!”, dissi sorridendo.  
“Vai prima che cambi idea!”  
Annuì prima di uscire. Cercai di non farmi beccare da mio padre per evitare un’altra paternale. Per fortuna non lo incontrai, ma incrociai per le scale Belle con in mano un vassoio con del cibo sicuramente preparato per me. Non avevo tempo per mangiare, anche perché non avevo molta fame.  
“Non dovresti essere a letto?”, domandò lei perplessa vedendomi.  
“Si, ma devo fare una cosa importante. Hai mica visto Killian?”, chiesi  io veloce  
“E’ uscito un paio di ore fa, ma non è meglio se lo aspetti a casa?”  
“No è una cosa urgente. Grazie per l’informazione, per favore non dire nulla a mio padre!”, risposi io entusiasta. Se era fuori facevo prima a usare la magia per trovarlo. Feci la stessa cosa che avevo fatto alla fine della battaglia contro Jafar. Visualizzai il suo viso e poco dopo venni avvolta dal fumo grigio.


	21. We can finally be together, honestly and openly

**Capitolo 20: We can finally be together, honestly and openly.**

 

In pochi istanti mi ritrovai su una strada in mezzo alla foresta che era talmente fitta che i raggi solari facevano fatica a penetrare. Nonostante il sole era nascosto dalle fronde il caldo estivo si percepiva sulla pelle.  In lontananza però si potevano sentire gli uccellini cinguettare in attesa del ritorno dei loro genitori con il loro cibo e il fruscio dell’acqua di un fiume o un ruscello. Ero immersa in un vero e proprio paesaggio naturale che mi trasmetteva un senso di pace.  
Killian invece era di fronte a me con un’espressione sorpresa sul volto. Sicuramente non si aspettava di vedermi arrivare così all’improvviso di fronte a lui. Avrei potuto aspettare, ma il mio cuore non voleva farlo. Dovevo vederlo ad ogni costo.  
“Amy non dovresti essere a letto?”, domandò lui stupito.  
“Si, ma dovevo vederti…parlarti. Devo fare una cosa che ho rimandato per troppo tempo!”, risposi avvicinandomi a lui.  
“E’ così urgente da non aspettarmi a casa?”  
“Si dimmi una cosa. Hai ceduto la Jolly per me?”, chiesi per avere una conferma e vedere che cosa mi avrebbe risposto lui.  
“E’ stato Bea vero a dirtelo?”, domandò stizzito, molto probabilmente non voleva che scoprissi quello che aveva fatto per me, ma anche per tutti gli altri.  
“Si, ma volevo sapere la tua versione!”  
“Tze…ok ormai l’hai scoperto, anche se non volevo che te lo rivelasse lui. Avrei dovuto parlatene io di persona perché è stata una mia scelta. Ho cedutola mia Jolly perché era l’unico modo per salvare te e anche tutti gli altri! So che ora mi dirai che n….”, disse non riuscendo a finire la frase perché io gli presi il colletto della sua giacca e lo avvicinai a me il più possibile. In pochi istanti eliminai ogni distanza tra noi per poterlo finalmente baciare.  
Lui all’inizio si irrigidì molto probabilmente non si aspettava questa mia reazione, ma poi qualche attimo dopo mise il braccio con l’uncino sulla mia schiena per poter avvicinarmi di più a lui mentre la sua unica mano la mise tra i miei capelli rossi. All’inizio il baciò fu molto dolce, ma poi diventò molto più passionale. Sembrava che stavamo recuperando il tempo perso. Mi sentii avvampare. Il mio cuore cominciò a battere all’impazzata. Finalmente mi sentivo libera e sulla via giusta per la felicità. Potevo finalmente incominciare la mia nuova vita con tutta me stessa.  
“Scusa ma D..:”, provò a dire lui non appena ci allontanammo leggermente l’uno dall’altro.  
“Non pensarci. Ora voglio solo godermi questo momento”, affermai interrompendolo appoggiando la mia fronte sulla sua. Sentii di nuovo la testa girarmi, infatti mi dovetti aggrappare a lui per non cadere a terra.  
“Capisco che faccio questo effetto sulle ragazze, ma forse questa volta è meglio se torni a riposare, anche perchè sei uscita da poco da una battaglia che ti ha portato vicino alla morte!”, replicò lui appoggiando la mano sulla mia guancia in modo da incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Si forse hai ragione. Se mio padre  poi scoprisse che sono uscita mi fa una paternale ….meglio tornare a casa”, ammisi sorridendo prima dargli un leggero bacio a stampo.  
“Si poi se scopre che eri con me e la volta buona che mi uccide veramente”  
“Non potrebbe mai farlo…lo sai”, ammisi prima di tornare di nuovo nella mia camera dove notai che Bea era rimasto lì ad aspettarmi.  
“Sono felice di vedervi insieme, ma nostro padre è sospettoso. Ho provato a tranquillizzarlo dicendogli  che non eri in camera perché hai deciso di andare a fare un bagno per rilassarti, però è meglio se ti metti nuovo a letto per evitare che veniamo sgamati”, spiegò lui alzandosi dalla poltrona vicino al letto.  
“Va bene anche se farmi un bagno non sarebbe una cattiva idea..potrei farlo veramente!”, ammisi pensierosa.  
“Beh se ti va vai a farlo, ma ti avverto non è come farlo nel nostro mondo!”, replicò Bea facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Non importa, mi so adattare”  
“Va bene allora noi ti lasciamo sola”, affermò Bea prima di uscire dalla camera insieme a Hook.  
   
**28 Luglio 2015**  
   
Bea e Hook passarono l’intero pomeriggio a raccontarmi la storia della loro avventura che avevano affrontato per poter ottenere la spada. Onda gigante le ninfe e infine persino un licantropo. Erano state sicuramente delle prove difficili e pericolose e mi dispiaceva che per colpa mia avevano dovuto affrontare tutte quei mostri, per non parlare che lui aveva anche persino ceduto la sua casa e io non potevo nemmeno obiettare, come aveva detto Bea, perchè anche io avevo sacrificato una parte di me per lui.  
Nonostante tutto il marasma che aveva affrontato in quei giorni al fianco di Hook per fortuna c’era stata una mia versione che lo aveva aiutato a sentire di meno la mia mancanza e soprattutto lo aveva salvato dall’incubo, quello stesso incubo che avevo fatto anche io. Dovevo fare qualsiasi cosa in modo da evitare che si avverasse. Sapevo che insieme avremmo lottato per poter riuscire a far vincere la luce. Ce l’avremmo fatta. Ne ero certa perché ormai avevo aperto il mio cuore e così avrei potuto iniziare ad usare il bastone.  
Non appena fui sola decisi però di farmi un bagno rilassante. Le forze mi erano praticamente tornate. Stavo nettamente meglio e non vedevo l’ora di uscire dal castello e farmi una bella passeggiata nel bosco. Sicuramente era un luogo che trasmetteva una pace infinita ed  sicuramente era pieno di paesaggi incantevoli. Quando però tornai in stanza notai un bigliettino sul tavolo. Era di mio padre.  
 

_Amy non appena sarai pronta, ti aspettiamo in salotto per cenare tutti insieme._  
_Papa_

   
Ero felice di rivedere tutti, anche perché dopo la battaglia erano venuti a farmi visita solo Hook, Bea e i miei genitori. Dovendo stare a letto ne approfittai per parlare con mia madre. Io la conoscevo solo tramite i libri e il diario che avevo trovato a Storybrook, ma ora avrei avuto la possibilità di conoscerla meglio. Avremmo ricostruito il nostro legame.  
Lei mi raccontò quello che era successo dalla mia scomparsa e di come si era sentita in questi mesi. Era preoccupata e afflitta perché non era riuscita a salvarmi perdendomi di nuovo, però le promisi che non ci saremmo mai più divise. Non voleva separarmi di nuovo da lei. Ora che avevamo risolto il problema di Jafar avremmo avuto tutto il tempo per stare insieme.  
Non appena fui pronta scesi di sotto e quando entrai nella stanza vidi tutti seduti al tavolo. Mi misi nell’unico posto libero cioè tra Hook e Bea. Lo avevano fatto apposta lo sapevo, ma non mi dispiaceva stare vicino a loro.  
“Vedo che ti stai riprendendo!”, affermò Snow sorridente non appena mi ero messa al mio posto.  
“Si sto molto meglio. Ora che poi ho tutta la famiglia qua con me non potrei essere più felice”, ammisi entusiasta.  
“Bene sono contenta per te. Intanto che ci siamo tutti volevo informarvi che  in questi giorni ho pensato di organizzare un ballo per festeggiare la vittoria su Jafar e di essere di nuovo liberi”, propose Snow guardandoci  
“Non è una brutta idea Snow”, confermò Belle appoggiando una portata di carne sul tavolo.  
“Un ballo?”; domandò Regina con una smorfia.  
“Ah proposito Regina mi spieghi come è possibile che non sei riuscita a tenere Jafar lontano dal suo studio?”, domandò Hook duro voltandosi verso di lei.  
“Hook non è il caso di riprendere a parlare di questo argomento. Lei sta bene!”, affermò Emma guardandomi.  
“No Swan non intrometterti. So difendermi da sola!”, replicò Regina greve.  
“Killian ha ragione Emma…non ha importanza, ti prego voglio godermi una cena in tranquillità”, ammisi dolcemente stringendo la sua mano, poi mi girai verso Regina: “Grazie per quello che hai fatto per salvarmi Regina. Non importa che cosa sia successo mentre loro erano nel mondo dello specchio, l’importante è non avere più il problema di Jafar. Ora siamo liberi”  
“Concordo con Amy!”, asserì Bea.  
“Grazie Emily, però voglio comunque raccontare quello che è successo”, mi ringraziò Regina calmandosi.  
“Nelle mie ricerche ogni volta che Jafar andava a fare le ronde o comunque usciva fuori aveva sempre al suo fianco il suo braccio destro. Il giorno patuito per attuare il piano dopo che Jafar uscì io addormentai tutte le guardie in modo tale da non essere disturbati, però qualche ore dopo che i due avevano attraversato lo specchio ritornò inaspettamente il braccio destro di Jafar che vedendo le sentinelle svenute a terra contattò immediatamente il suo capo. Io non appena scoprii l’incoveniente provai a trattenere Jafar, ma non ci riuscii anche perché non potendo usare la magia  è stato difficile temporeggiare”, continuò Regina dopo aver fatto un lungo sospiro.  
“Perché non potevi usare la magia?”, chiesi perplessa.  
“Semplice ero sotto copertura e se l’avessi usata Jafar avrebbe sicuramente scoperto il nostro piano e avrebbe potuto impedirvi di rientrare. Io volevo rischiare che la nostra unica speranza di vittoria rimanesse effettivamente bloccata in quel mondo..:”  
“Effettivamente hai agito in modo corretto. Mi dispiace averti aggredito Regina!”, discusò Hook più calmo.  
“Ora che avete avuto le risposte che desideravate e che siamo più tranquilli possiamo continuare a parlare del ballo che ha proposto la mia dolce metà?”, chiese Charming in modo cordiale.  
“Hai ragione Charming perché io sono curiosa e voglio saperne di più del ballo perché non ho mai avuto la possibilità di partecipare a una festa”, ribattei io elettrizzata dall’idea di poter prendere parte a un evento del genere.  
“Allora che festa sia e Amy non ti preoccupare preparerò tutto io. Preparerò una festa che non ti dimenticherai”, ribattè lei eccitata  
“Snow non invitare tutta la Foresta Incantata al massimo poi chiedere ai geni e i nani”, replicò Emma divertita  
“A proposito dei geni…devo restituire la loro magia che gli ho rubato…”, affermai fissando le mie mani. Non potevo continuare ad avere tutto questo potere perché non sarei riuscita a controllarlo e poi non era mia. Doveva tornare ai suoi proprietari.  
“Si vero. Hai già un potere enorme da imparare a gestire, quindi è meglio cercare un modo per tornare alla normalità. Ora però pensiamo solo a mangiare, poi non appena ti sarei ripresa totalmente cercheremo di far tornare la magia ai loro proprietari!”, disse mio padre prima di bere un sorso di vino.  
Annuimmo.  
   
**6 Agosto 2015**  
   
In questi giorni tutti si erano impegnati per organizzare il gran ballo. Mia madre essendo una fata della natura aveva decorato la sala mentre Belle con l’aiuto di Granny avevano preparato un buffet che a quanto mi aveva detto Bea poteva sfamare un intero esercito. Snow con Emma invece avevano organizzato tutto il resto.  
“Tesoro hai un abito per la festa di stasera?” domandò mia madre quando entrò nella mia camera poche ore prime della grande serata.  
“No, ho jeans e magliette che Granny ha ritrovato dopo il sortilegio”, risposi guardando il mio outfit. Nel mio armadio avevo avuto sempre abiti sportivi perché erano più comodi per le cacce perchè mi permettevano di muovermi più velocemente e quindi non avevo mai avuto l’occasione di indossare un vestito fiabesco.  
“Eh no tesoro non vanno bene, hai bisogno di un vero vestito da principessa”, ribattè lei emozionata.  
“Posso provare a usare la magia”, dissi io pensierosa appoggiando un dito sul mento.  
“Sì, ma sai cosa visualizzare?”  
“Ehm…”  
“Ecco vado a chiedere a Belle forse lei ha qualcosa! Torno subito, tesoro”, ribattè lei dolcemente prima di uscire dalla stanza per poi rientrare mezzora dopo con Belle e una decina di vestiti diversi. Avrei preferito combattere un nemico che fare una sfilata di moda. Belle aveva buon gusto perché tutti gli abiti erano splendidi, ma il pensiero di doverli provare tutta mi metteva un po’ d’ansia.  
“Li devo provare tutti?”, chiesi agitata  
“No ovviamente. Scegline uno e prova a personalizzarlo con la magia!”, rispose mia madre mentre li appoggiava sul letto.  
“E’ un’ottima idea mamma!”, replicai sorridendo.  
“Lo so. Ora ti lasciamo decidere e non appena sei pronta facci un fischio. Noi saremo nelle vicinanze”, affermò lei facendo l’occhiolino.  
Tra i vari vestiti individuai subito uno che mi piacque al primo sguardo, però avrei cambiato il colore perché lo avrei reso da rosso a blu notte. La parte di sopra era di chiffon e mi avvolgeva il collo lasciano la schiena scoperta mentre l’abito sul davanti aveva una  profonda scollatura a V che metteva in risalto il mio seno . La parte inferiore invece aveva una lunga e ampia gonna in tulle. Mi piaceva veramente tanto e speravo che anche Hook lo avrebbe apprezzato.  
Indossai anche un paio di decolté dello stesso colore del vestito. Mi guardai allo specchio e notai subito che dovevo sistemare anche i capelli e il trucco. Per quanto riguarda l’acconciatura decisi di fare una pettinatura semiraccolta laterale, mentre per quanto riguarda il make up optai per una cosa soft. Rossetto rosso e del mascara nero.  Dopo aver finito il trucco ero pronta per il grande evento così decisi di chiamare mia madre. Lei arrivò in pochi secondi seguita da Belle.  
“Oddio Amy vuoi uccidere Hook?”, domandò Belle non appena mi vide.  
“Perché?”, chiesi perplessa abbassando lo sguardo e fissando il mio vestito.  
“In effetti e un po’ provocante come abito, ma stai benissimo tesoro. Sei bellissima!”, ribattè mia madre avvicinandosi a me.  
“Dici? Non volevo essere provocante…almeno credo!”, ammisi sentendo che stavo arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.  
 “Se ti vedesse tuo padre ti lincerebbe sicuro!”, disse mia madre ridendo.  
“Se è troppo mi cambio…ci metto poco ..!”, replicai io mettendomi sulla difensiva.  
“No no..a tuo padre ci pensiamo noi, tranquilla! ”, dissero in coro loro due interrompendomi.  
“E’ la tua serata Amy. Devi pensare solo a divertirti e sono certa che a Hook piacerai molto!”, continuò mia madre dolcemente.  
“Va bene allora io sono pronta”, affermai sorridendo. Aveva ragione. Questa sera tutti dovevano gioire della libertà che avevamo conquistato e in caso mio padre dovesse essere contrariato sul mio abito o sulla presenza di Hook al mio fianco mia madre sicuramente lo avrebbe convinto a non intromettersi.  
“Noi andiamo a prepararci. Ti mando il tuo cavaliere?”  
“Si fatelo venire così gli chiedo una sua opinione”, risposi girandomi di nuovo verso lo specchio. In effetti avevano ragione era un abito provocante, però a me piaceva molto perché delineava le mie forme al punto giusto. Mi sentivo veramente affascinante e sicura di me.  
Annuirono.  
Lui abitando nel castello di mio padre perché non aveva più la sua nave ci mise poco a bussare alla porta. Il cuore iniziò subito a martellare all’impazzata. Ero emozionata e l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare se gli sarei piaciuta con questo vestito. Dovevo però controllarmi perché sembravo un scolaretta alla sua prima cotta.  
“Avanti”, dissi voltandomi verso la porta. Lui entrò poco dopo e pure lui era già pronto per la festa. Aveva pantaloni neri, una camicia bianca un po’ sbottonata per far intravedere il petto, un panciotto grigio tortora e una giacca di velluto lunga e scura.  
“Amy tua madr….cosa diavolo …” disse rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
“Ti piace?”, chiesi arrossendo giocherellando con le mani.  
“Amy mi farai morire…mi stai tentando….mi ci vorrà più autocontrollo del solito…”, rispose lui venendo verso di me.  
“Posso mettere altro…”, affermai imbarazzata.  
“NO! Va benissimo questo, ma sono un uomo …capisci…”, affermò interrompendomi e mettendo la mano sul mio fianco.  
“Ahhh capito…! No e che non lo vorrei e sai che qua…con mio padre”, affermai balbettando e  arrossendo violentemente. Appoggiai la fronte sul suo petto per poter nascondere il mio viso che ormai era preda dall’imbarazzo.

   
_Amy datti un contegno!_

   
“Amy, tranquilla che non scappo. Ho resistito fino ad ora, però oggi mi sarà diciamo più difficile”, replicò lui divertito appoggiando il braccio dietro la mia schiena.  
“Comunque anche tu sei veramente affascinante vestito così”, dichiarai sorridendo alzando lo sguardo non appena avevo ripreso il mio autocontrollo.  
“Grazie. Non potevo sfigurare!”, replicò lui amicando.  
“Beh saremo sicuramente i più belli della serata”, ammisi prima di avvicinarmi per baciarlo, ma ovviamente fummo interrotti da qualcuno che cominciò a bussare alla porta. Era Bea ed anche lui era vestito elegante con lo smoking scuro. La sua reazione non appena mi vide fu più o meno uguale a quella di Hook. Rimase fermo ad osservarmi per un qualche secondo e poi dopo mi domandò: “Non vorrai andare vestita così?”  
“A me piace”, rispose Hook divertito.  
“Ovvio che a te piaccia, ma a quanto pare Snow ha invitato più gente del previsto…e non voglio che qualcuno..”  
“Non ti preoccupare se qualcuno dovesse farle qualche avance lo taglio a metà”, affermò Hook serio interrompendolo.  
“Killian non esagerare!”, replicai appoggiando una mano sul suo braccio.  
“Ah beh allora te la affido. Sono però venuto per avvisarvi che la carrozza è pronta”, affermò ritornando indietro verso la porta.  
“Bene allora andiamo!”, asserii io seguendo mio fratello.  
   
Arrivammo al castello un’ora dopo e non appena entrammo davanti a noi c’era un lungo corridoio sui cui avevano appoggiato un bellissimo tappeto passatoia rosso scarlatto.  Sulle pareti erano appese varie decorazioni floreali variopinte che incorniciavano anche i vari quadri su cui erano dipinti i ritratti della famiglia di Snow. In fondo di fronte a noi c’era un’enorme scala ornata anch’essa con gigli bianchi. Mia madre aveva fatto veramente un ottimo lavoro.  
Nel piano superiore sicuramente ci saranno le varie camere e i bagni, ma sicuramente la festa era stata organizzata in una sala al pian terreno, infatti poco dopo essere entrati un uomo di mezza età vestito elegante  venne verso di noi e ci fece segno di seguirlo. Ci accompagnò verso una porta alta e stretta situata alla nostra destra e dopo essere entrati nella stanza l’uomo urlò: “Signorina Emily Singer nostra salvatrice e il suo accompagnatore Killian Jones detto Captain Hook”  
La sala era adornata nei minimi dettagli. I fiori che mia madre aveva utilizzato erano le lobelie bellissimi fiori blu che rappresentavano la calma e la libertà e delle campanule che rappresentavano invece il successo. Amavo i fiori perché mi affascinava che ogni specie potesse essere avere una propria simbologia e dovevo ammettere che quelli che aveva scelto mia madre rappresentavano la nostra vita in questo momento. Successo e libertà.  
Dopo gli ornamenti però la mia attenzione fu catturata dalle persone che erano dispose su due lati in modo tale da farci passare. Erano molte di più di quanto mi aspettavo e soprattutto più della metà degli invitati non li avevo mai visti. Avrei sicuramente preferito una cosa più intima.  
“Vorrei tornare a casa”, sussurrai imbarazzata tenendo stretta la mano di Hook mentre stavamo avanzando con tutti gli occhi degli invitati su di me.  
“Tranquilla non durerà molto questo momento!”, replicò lui dolcemente.  
“Speriamo!”  
Non appena giungemmo al centro della sala tutti iniziarono a spostarsi e parlare tra di loro. Si crearono vari gruppetti e così l’attenzione non fu più su di me, almeno così credevo e speravo.  
“Amy sei bellissima!”, disse Emma che aveva un adorabile vestito di seta rosso con un ampia gonna accompagnata da Bea.  
“Grazie!”  
“Attenta che sta arrivando nostro padre!”, mi interruppe Bea indicando qualcuno dietro di me.  
“Già non mi garba il tuo accompagnatore per di più vieni con un vestito un po’ troppo scollato!”, disse lui non appena mi vide.  
“Rumple dai è anche la sua serata e credo che in caso ci fosse qualche malintenzionato ci penserà Hook a fermarlo!”, replicò Belle con uno splendido abito dorato che ricordava molto quello che usava la protagonista del cartone durante il ballo con la Bestia.  
“Ha già detto che chi si avvina lo taglierà a metà”, ribattè Bea divertito.  
“Siete veramente drastici vuoi uomini!”, asserì Emma sorridendo.  
“Rumple dagli tregua a questo povero ragazzo e soprattutto fai divertire tua figlia”, confermò Axina che era apparsa al fianco di mio padre.  
“Ok vado a vedere se c’è qualcosa da bere!”, disse mio padre ancora un po’ stizzito.  
“Prima o poi gli passera Amy, tranquilla. Noi comunque mentre lui va al buffet perché non facciamo partire le danze?”, domandò Belle prima di girarsi e cercare sicuramente Snow. Speravo anche io che mio padre riuscisse ad accettarlo completamente, al momento voleva solo che stesse al mio fianco per mantenere in equilibrio la mia magia, ma per quanto riguarda la nostra relazione mostrava ancora il suo disappunto.  
“Concordo”, confermò Emma entusiasta.  
Non appena Snow capì la richiesta di Belle l’accontentò subito. Ovviamente fu riprodotta musica classica. Io non ero molto brava a ballare. Avevo imparato qualche passo da piccola, ma niente di così eclatante per questo ero venuta solo per passare una serata in compagnia e divertirmi dopo tutto quello che ci era successo.  
“Permette questo ballo?”, chiese subito Hook dolcemente porgendomi la sua mano.  
“Non sono capace Killian..”, risposi un po’ imbarazzata.  
“Non ti preoccupare tu devi solo seguire me”, ribattè prendendo la mia mano e mettendo l’altro braccio  intorno al mio fianco.  
In effetti aveva ragione fu semplice. Lui era molto bravo e riuscì a spiegarmi i vari passi in poco tempo. Mi divertii molto. Mi sentivo libera e finalmente avevo trovato la pace. Dopo un’oretta però decidemmo di fare uno scambio di coppie. Io ballai anche con Bea, mentre Hook danzò con Emma. Era più bravo Hook, ma anche Bea se la cavava. Mi stavo rilassando con il mio caro fratellino che continuava a farmi domande sulla mia relazione fino a che non mi accorsi che una bella ragazza alta dai lunghi capelli castani con un vestito viola a sirena stava danzando con Hook.  
“Che ti succede?”, domandò Bea vedendo che mi ero irrigidita e ammutolita.  
“Bea devo andare!”, dissi senza aspettare la sua risposta e andai verso Hook.  
“Killian ti va di fare un altro ballo?”, chiesi io avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Lei chi è?”, domandò lei aspramente accarezzando il suo braccio guardandolo in modo troppo lascivo. Mi innervosiva la sua sola presenza. Come si permetteva di parlarmi in quel modo e di toccare Hook.  
“Sono la sua dama!”, ribattei io a tono.  
“Eloise lei è la mia ragazza e se lei vuole ballare con me  il nostro ballo termina qua! E’ stato bello rivederti. Spero troverai un altro cavaliere”, replicò lui facendo un mezzo inchino.  
“Ci rivedremo presto, capitano!”, ribadì stizzita prima di andarsene.  
“Che ti è preso? Non sarai mica gelosa?”, domandò lui amicando non appena mi strinse di nuovo a se.  
“No..non lo sono. Volevo solo stare con te!”, risposi leggermente seccata.  
“Ah la sorellina è gelosetta. Mi aspettavo una scena del genere con Hook invece…”, asserì Bea divertito mentre stava venendo verso di noi.  
“No, io non lo sono!”, affermai sbuffando.  
“Sei adorabile anche se fai la gelosa”, replicò Hook prima di darmi un bacio a stampo.  
“Troppe smancerie. Emma lasciamoli soli!”, affermò Bea facendo l’occhiolino prima di prendere la mano di Emma e andare dalla parte opposta della sala.  
“Non ti scambierei per nessun altra. Per me esisti solo tu!”, confessò Hook prima di riprendere a ballare.  
“Lo so! Lei comunque chi è?”  
“E’ stata una delle mie tanti spasimanti!”, rispose ridacchiando.  
“Non credo di volere sapere quante ne hai avute!”, dissi ancora un po’ infastidita.  
“Non è importante Amy, anche perché fanno parte del vecchio me. Ora sono un uomo migliore e non potrei desiderare altro che stare con te!”, sussurrò dolcemente.  
“Lo spero per te!”, affermai punzecchiandolo. Sapevo che stava dicendo la verità, ma mi piaceva stuzzicarlo per gioco.  
“Te lo prometto non inviterò nessun’altra donna a ballare eccetto te!”, ribattè lui facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Sei uno scemo!”,  ammisi sorridendo prima di baciarlo.  
   
Le danze proseguirono per altre due ore fino a che Charming e Snow salirono su un ripiano sul quale era stato costruito un piccolo gazebo bianco decorato con fiori blu e azzurri. Provarono ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti, ma ci riuscirono solo dieci minuti dopo e con l’aiuto di Emma.  
“Vi abbiamo invitato qua per festeggiare la vittoria su Jafar e questo è tutto merito di Emily Singer. Ora possiamo girare senza aver paura di incontrarlo. Possiamo stare a casa senza aver paura che arrivi con qualche richiesta assurda.  
Ringraziamo Emily perché se non ci fosse stata lei ora saremmo ancora vittime degli atti crudeli che Jafar faceva su di noi e sui più deboli.  
Volevo anche chiedere un minuto di silenzio per tutte quelle persone che non riuscendo a rispettare le sue richieste o infrangevano le sue leggi oppure non rispettavano i suoi canoni sono state utilizzate come schiavi o uccise in modo brutale”, affermò Charming solenne prima che il silenzio ci avvolgesse.  
Non avevano voluto dirmi che cosa era successo, ma dalle parole di Charming capii subito che quello che avevo dovuto affrontare ricordava molto una dittatura spietata. Era stato peggio di Regina e mio padre messi insieme. Era un Hitler in versione magica. Ero sconvolta. Pietrificata. Che cosa avevano subito per colpa mia?  Non riuscivo a sopportare questo peso. Iniziai a tremare e Hook ovviamente se ne accorse subito.  
“Non doveva dirlo…non dovevi saperlo…mi dispiace Amy!”, sussurrò lui dispiaciuto.  
“No ha fatto bene. Si è comportato come un vero re. La colpa è solo la mia, perché sono stata io a liberare lo spietato Jafar! Io ho le mani sporche di sangue”, dissi mestamente. La gioia che ero riuscita a conquistare finii in pochi istanti.  
“Guardami Amy”, disse lui prendendo il braccio in modo da farmi girare verso di lui poi aggiunse serio: “Le persone le ha uccise lui non tu! Le persone le ha rese schiave lui non tu! Tutti gli atti crudeli l’ha fatti lui non tu!”  
“Questo lo so, ma chi ha dato la possibilità di avere tutto questo potere? SONO STATA IO!”, replicai io arrabbiata prima di andare verso la porta e sentendo in lontananza la voce di Snow chiedere se potevo salire con loro. Sentivo un peso sullo stomaco. Il senso di colpa tornò a galla e mi colpii violentemente. Non ci sarei riuscita a guardare in faccia le persone che avevano sofferto per causa mia.  
Uscii fuori dal palazzo e mi sedetti su uno scalino della rampa che portava all’entrata principale, ma a un certo punto però sentii la sua mano sulla spalla.  
“Sei venuto a cercarmi..”, ammisi fissando il cielo stellato.  
“Ovvio sei la mia dama, non posso lasciarti da sola e poi avrei avuto troppe corteggiatrici da rifiutare se fossi rimasto”, replicò lui mettendosi vicino a me.  
“Sei sempre il solito…”  
“Amy so che ti senti in colpa, ma tutti facciamo delle scelte giuste o sbagliate che portano a delle conseguenze…pensa solo a tuo padre ha fatto delle stragi solo per cercare voi due, ma ora sta facendo di tutto per rimediare e farsi perdonare..”  
“Non è la stessa cosa…io per salvare te ho provocato l’inizio dell’inferno…non dovevo farti venire!”  
“Io sarei venuto lo stesso, lo sai. Non ti avrei lasciato sola. Tu hai fatto quella scelta perchè hai seguito il tuo cuore. Non puoi incolparti per una cosa che tutti avrebbero fatto al tuo posto…”  
“Te ti sei infuriato quando hai scoperto cosa avevo fatto”, ammisi interrompendolo  
“Beh perche ti eri sacrificata per me, non perché mi hai salvato. Alla fine però io ho fatto la stessa cosa per te quindi sarei un ipocrita se continuassi ad essere arrabbiato con te!”, spiegò lui dolcemente sedendosi al mio fianco  
“Lo so..continueremo a farlo…continueremo a fare scelte azzardate e sacrifici uno per l’altro…”, dissi appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Aveva ragione, ma la colpa di quello che avevano dovuto subire non sarebbe andata via così facilmente. Dovevo stare più attenta e non cadere nella sua trappola.  
“Mi sa di si Ams”  
“Eccovi. Vi stavamo cercando!”, asserì una voce alle nostre spalle. Mi girai e vidi Bea che non appena vide la mia espressione venne subito verso di me.  
“Che cosa ti è successo? Eri felice fino a qualche minuto fa. Le hai fatto qualcosa?”, domandò Bea girandosi verso Hook.  
“Lui non ha fatto nulla, anzi sono io quella che vi ha fatto passare quattro mesi infernali”, ammisi dispiaciuta.  
“Non ti sentirai in colpa?”, domandò lui sorpreso.  
“Già”, ribattè Hook accarezzandomi il braccio.  
“Io avrei fatto la tua stessa scelta quindi anch’io potrei essere considerato cattivo?”, chiese lui inginocchiandosi di fronte a me e stringendomi le mani.  
“No ovvio…ma potevo cercare di evitarlo…potevo non farmi battere così facilemente. Non dovevo farmi mettere quel maledetto bracciale”, asserii abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Amy lui aveva molta più esperienza di te in campo magico e per questo non potevi prevedere che avesse il braccialetto o riuscire a sconfiggerlo subito al primo colpo! Alla fine l’importante che l’hai sconfitto e ora non potrà più perseguitarci. Non pensare al passato pensa al presente”, spiegò lui cercando di confortarmi.  
“Ha ragione lui, Amy!”  
“Non dico che non hai ragione, ma sapete come sono fatta…ci metterò un po’ per riuscire a diminuire questa senso di colpa…”  
“Lo so, però ora siamo tutti qui per festeggiare te e la sconfitta di Jafar. Non voglio vedere quegli occhi tristi. Amy meriti di essere felice. Meriti di essere acclamata perché ci hai liberato da quell’incubo! Quindi perché non rientriamo dentro e continuiamo a divertirci?”, affermò lui appoggiando la mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Va bene va bene!”, dissi  arrendendomi prima di rientrare dentro andando subito verso Charming e Snow.   
 “Ah eccoti non ti trovavamo!”, sussurrò Charming.  
“Scusate ora ci sono” ammisi sotto voce guardando Charming e Snow, poi mi girai verso gli invitati e aggiunsi a voce alta: “Voglio inizialmente dire che mi dispiace per tutte le vittime e le persone che hanno sofferto a causa dei soprusi che hanno dovuto subire per mano di Jafar.  
Io si ho sconfitto Jafar, ma i veri eroi siete voi che siete riusciti a continuare a combattere e resistere senza perdere la speranza. Sono orgogliosa di essere circondata da persone come vuoi!”  
Tutti iniziarono ad applaudire compresi Snow e Charming. Hook mi stava guardando orgoglioso.  
“Grazie grazie, ora possiamo continuare con la festa”, continuai sorridendo prima di scendere raggiungendo Hook.  
“Esatto alla vostra destra c’è un buffet con piatti deliziosi. Se avete fame andate a degustare i cibi sa noi offerti!”, replicò Snow gentilmente  
“Sei stata Bravissima Amy!”, asserì Hook dolcemente.  
“Grazie!”  
Il resto della serata la passai a parlare con Hook, Emma e Bea, mentre mio padre rimase al fianco di  Belle a parlare amabilmente. Mia madre invece la intravidi chiacchierare e ballare con un uomo alto e  brizzolato. Erano veramente carini. Ovviamente non volevo che i miei genitori tornassero insieme, a me bastava vederli felici, loro lo erano e quindi non potevo chiedere di più.  
Durante la festa qualche invitato venne persino a ringraziarmi di persona per aver ridato la libertà alla Foresta Incantata e io cercai di sorridere, anche se ero ancora un po’ abbattuta per quello che avevano dovuto sopportare per una mia scelta  
   
Verso mezzanotte poco alla volta gli invitati tornarono alla propria abitazione. Erano tutti felici e rilassati. La festa dovevo ammetterlo era stata un grande successo. Tutti si erano divertiti e persino io, escluso quel momento di tristezza, passai una bella serata. Avevano mangiato, bevuto e ballato. Snow era stata veramente brava.  
Non appena rientrai nel castello di mio padre con Hook salimmo subito al primo piano per andare finalmente a riposare. Ero sfinita. Usare per ore scarpe con tacchi a spillo era stato più faticoso che fare un allenamento con mio padre. Preferivo le mie scarpe da ginnastiche perchè erano nettamente molto più comode.  
“E’ stata una bellissima serata!”, disse Hook non appena fummo davanti alla mia porta.  
“Si concordo!”, replicai entusiasta.  
“Beh ti lascio riposare!”, affermò lui prima di baciarmi.  
“Aspetta…!”, replicai stringendo il suo braccio fermandolo.  
“Cosa c’è?”, domandò lui voltandosi leggermente verso di me.  
“Ti va di rimanere da me…vorrei stare un po’ con te…”, risposi facendo un lieve sorriso.  
“Vuoi che dorma con te? E tuo padre?”, chiese lui perplesso. Avevo pensato che fino a che saremmo rimasti nel castello di Rumple di rimanere ciascuno nella propria stanza per evitare che lui lo uccidesse. Nonostante avessero abbassato l’ascia di guerra c’era ancora un po’ di tensione, però quella sera volevo fare un eccezione perché sentivo il bisogno di non rimanere sola.  
“Si…solo per questa notte… non faremo nulla, però volevo comunque stare con te…” , ribattei titubante. Non potevamo avere una nostra intimità in un’abitazione dove ci vivevano tutta la mia famiglia al completo. Avevamo bisogno di un posto tutto nostro.  
“Va bene …non dico mai di no alle richieste delle fanciulle”, replicò lui amicando  
“Sei uno scemo lo sai!”, affermai dandogli un pugno sulla spalla prima di entrare in camera insieme a lui.  
Dopo esserci messi il pigiama ci mettemmo sotto le coperte al caldo. Era bello averlo al mio fianco. L’avevamo già fatto, ma in quel caso io avevo messo dei paletti perché ero ancora legata al passato. Ora invece non avevo più barriere, così mi accoccolai su di lui e subito sentii il suo braccio avvolgere il mio fianco.  
“Stasera hai bisogno di affetto?”, domandò lui divertito.  
“Boh forse…ho ancora immagini di persone piene di sangue morti a causa di Jafar ..”  
“Per questo che non volevo parlatene, perché sapevo che poi saresti stata male!”, disse grave poi aggiunse guardandomi: “Ha ragione Bea. Non devi tormentarti perché quello che è stato fatto non può essere cambiato. Ora possiamo solo a goderci la nostra felicità tanto agognata”  
“Lo so …non dico che non hai ragione, ma le immagini ci metteranno un po’ a togliersi dalla mia mente!”  
“Beh con il tempo passerà tutto, non ti preoccupare!”, ribattè lui prima di darmi un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Si..beh ora forse meglio dormire perché sono veramente esausta!”, dissi sbadigliando.  
“Buonanotte Ams!”  
   
**14 Agosto  2015**  
   
In questi giorni mi ero ripresa totalmente e per questo motivo io insieme con i miei genitori decidemmo di contattare i geni per invitarli nel castello per restituire i loro poteri. Non appena li avrebbero riottenuti avrei potuto ritornare anche ad allenarmi con mio padre. Non vedevo l’ora di riprendere le lezioni di magia.  
Nel pomeriggio arrivarono nel castello di Rumple  Cyrus e Abyl mentre Will era in giro alla ricerca della sua amata. Speravo veramente che riuscisse a ritrovarla perché anche lui si meritava il suo lieto fine.  
Ci riunimmo subito nel salone e poco dopo ci raggiunsero anche i miei genitori e Hook. Bea invece era a fare una gita con Emma e Henry.  
“Sei riuscita a tornare e a sconfiggerlo, brava. Ti siamo debitori”, ammise Abyl entusiasta.  
“Non dovete ringraziarmi. Era compito mio. Io l’avevo causato e io dovevo risolverlo”, risposi seria  
“Grazie comunque”  
Annuì arrossendo leggermente.  
“Siete pronti?”, domandai guardando prima Cyrus e subito dopo Abyl  
“Si ovvio!”, risposero in coro.  
Subito dopo presi una mano di Abyl e una di Cyrus. Ero un po’ nervosa perché non sapevo se avrebbe funzionato del tutto, ma dovevamo comunque provarci perché loro avevano il diritto di riavere i loro poteri.   
Aprii il libro e iniziai a cercare la pagina dove era scritto l’incantesimo. Non appena la trovai cominciai a leggerlo, poco dopo però le luci della sala cominciarono a traballare. Sembrava di rivivere una caccia ai fantasmi. Ogni volta che dovevamo uccidere uno spirito nella stanza le luce cominciavano ad accendersi e spegnersi e la temperatura a scendere. Oggi però non stavo cacciando, ma stavo effettuando un incantesimo di magia. Non ero una cacciatrice, ma una maga.  
Tutto ad un tratto vidi di nuovo quei lampi e scintille che la prima volta erano entrati nel mio corpo, però oggi vennero colpiti Cyrus e Abyl.  
Stringevo forte le mani dei due ragazzi per mantenere l’equilibrio perché mi sentivo come se una parte della mia magia e le mie energie venissero risucchiate e successivamente  incanalate nei corpi dei due geni. Duro per fortuna pochi minuti. Non appena i lampi cessarono tutto tornò alla normalità e i tremolii cessarono, io invece mi sentivo un po’ stanca ma nello stesso tempo più leggera.  
“Come vi sentite?”, domandai subito girandomi verso di loro.  
“Bene sento di nuovo la magia scorrere nelle mie vene. Il vuoto che percepivo è scomparso del tutto. Sono tornato il genio di prima”, affermò Abyl facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sono contenta per voi!”, ribattei entusiasta.  
 “Mi dispiace per essere stato così duro con te, ma eravamo in una situazione critica!”, affermò Abyl serio.  
“Tranquillo, l’avevo capito!”, dissi prima di salutarli e poco dopo entrambi rientrarono ciascuno nella propria lampada.  
“Sei stata brava Amy. Come stai?”, domandò mio padre un po’ agitato.  
“Frastornata e stanca, ma escluso questo bene!”,risposi sorridendo stringendo la mano di Hook che nel frattempo si era avvicinato a me.  
“Dovresti riposare Amy!”, asserì Hook guardandomi.  
“Concordo con lui!”, confermò mia madre  
“Va bene, ma intanto che siamo tutti a casa vi va se passiamo il resto della giornata in famiglia? Bea dovrebbe raggiungerci fra un paio d’ore”,chiesi gentilmente  
“Non devi manco chiedere”, rispose mia madre dolcemente.  
“Bene allora ci vediamo stasera, ti lascio con la tua famiglia. Io vado a fare un giro fuori!”, sussurrò Hook prima di darmi un bacio a stampo  
“Ok, a dopo!”  
   
Passammo le ore successive a parlare nella mia camera in modo tale da recuperare le forze e in attesa del rientro di Bea. I miei genitori mi raccontarono la loro storia d’amore proibita. Si erano incontrati per la prima volta sulla costa di un laghetto non tanto distante dal castello di mio padre. Lui era abbattuto perché aveva appena perso Bea e Belle, invece mia madre nonostante sapesse che era il Darkone, un uomo pericoloso che avrebbe potuto ucciderla con uno schiocco delle dita, decise di sedersi al suo fianco per fare in modo di risollevargli il morale. Lei mi ripeté che aveva visto una flebile luce dietro quella maschera di mostro. Entrambi i suoi amori erano andate oltre la maschera del DarkOne. Era cosa da ammirare perché non era cosi semplice andare oltre alla mera apparenza.  
Mi rivelarono anche che dovettero incontrarsi di nascosto per evitare di farsi scoprire dalle altre fate. Non era stato semplice, ma erano innamorati quindi avevano cercato in tutti i modi di portare avanti la relazione. Quando poi scoprirono che presto sarebbero diventati genitori il loro cuore si riempì di gioia nonostante sapessero la conseguenza di un possibile bambino nato da un mago oscuro e una fata buona.  
Riuscirono a frequentarsi però fino a che mio padre non fu messo nella cella del castello di Snow.  Mia madre così fu costretta a dover affrontare la gravidanza da sola, anche se comunque cercò di comunicare in qualche modo con mio padre senza farsi scoprire.  
Mentre mio padre era bloccato in una cella, mia madre doveva fuggire da un posto all’altro e più il tempo passava più diventava difficile ideare un piano per non farsi trovare, anche perché in caso avessero scoperto il suo nascondiglio poteva risultare complicato combattere con il pancione. Lei però fece di tutto per evitare che potesse succedere qualcosa alla sua bambina.  
La situazione però era diventata troppo pericolosa quindi nonostante volesse rimanere nella Foresta Incantata per stare anche con Rumple decise di andare in un mondo dove fossimo state entrambe al sicuro. Mio padre era d’accordo e la informò che non appena sarebbe riuscito ad evadere l’avrebbe cercata per riunirsi con lei e con me.  
Mia madre però riuscì a trovare un fagiolo magico quando ormai era alla fine della gravidanza per questo optò di partire dopo la mia nascita. Per fortuna aveva ancora una fata di cui si poteva fidare. Era una grande amica che l’aiutò a partorire in una grotta nascosta in modo da non farsi scoprire dalle altre fate.  
Qualche giorno dopo la mia nascita mia madre si preparò per la grande partenza. Non informò la ua amica per evitare di causarle dei problemi, ma alla fine fu trovata da una delle sue compagne più forti. Venne attaccata immediatamente e per fortuna grazie ai suoi riflessi riuscì a proteggermi, ma doveva però cercare di trovare un modo che almeno io rimanessi illesa mentre venivamo attaccate, così mi mise dentro un cesto in modo da creare con una mano una barriera di protezione su di me e con l’altra buttare il fagiolo. La fata nel frattempo tentò varie volte di colpirla e purtroppo ci riuscì. Aveva infatti varie ferite sulla schiena e sulle braccia, ma mia madre cercò in tutti i modi di resistere.  
Mi mise nel portale sana e salva, ma quando stava per raggiungermi la fata le procurò una ferita grave alla gamba. Cadde a terrà ormai sfinita e ricoperta di sangue. Non riusciva a muoversi e per questo alla fine lo attraversai solo io.  
Lei mi disse anche che non appena avrebbe trovato un altro fagiolo mi avrebbe raggiunto, ma a causa di Jafar non c’era riuscita.  
“Mi fa piacere sentire della vostra storia d’amore, però venire a sapere che tu hai dovuto sopportare tutto questo per me…”, ammisi dispiaciuta.  
“Io affronterei qualsiasi cosa per farti stare al sicuro e se dovessi tornare indietro nel tempo farei le stesse scelte!”, replicò lei mettendomi una mano sulla guancia.  
“Grazie mamma, sono fiera di essere vostra figlia. Non vedo l’ora di stare con voi e recuperare i momenti persi”, replicai abbracciando prima lei e poi mio padre.  
“Anche noi!”


	22. One year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine della prima parte della storia. Spero vi sia piaciuta :) Spero di riuscire a pubblicare anche la seconda parte :)
> 
> Grazie ancora a chi ha seguito e letto la mia storia :)

**Capitolo 22: One year**

**17 Settembre 2015**  
   
Mi stavo preparando per uscire senza cercare di svegliare Hook che stava ancora dormendo. Nelle ultime settimane avevo deciso di non continuare a stare separati  e cercare poco alla volta di far accettare a mio padre questa relazione, così lui passava sempre più notte nella mia camera evitando di farci beccare in momenti intimi dalla mia famiglia.  
In questo mese mi ero allenata molto con mio padre ed ero migliorata molto. Il bastone era ormai diventata parte di me, lo usavo sia per difesa che per attacco e soprattutto avevo trovato un modo per equilibrare entrambi le mie parti. Avevo anche fatto qualche lezione con mia madre. Mi aveva insegnato alcuni attacchi che usavano le fate dei boschi come quello che avevo utilizzato inconsapevolmente durante la battaglia contro Jafar. Dopo la sua sconfitta la vita per fortuna era tornata alla tranquillità. Avevo avvisato i due fratelli che ero sana e salva e che al momento avremmo vissuto nella Foresta Incantata fino a che non avremmo trovato un modo per far tornare Storybrook nel Maine. Scrissi anche qualche riga a Dean. Eravamo riusciti a mettere fine alla nostra relazione, anche se con il tempo saremmo tornati a vederci come una vera famiglia. Lui avrebbe sempre fatto parte del mio cuore. Non lo avrei mai dimenticato anche se ora appartenevo ad Hook.  
Non appena fui pronta scesi di sotto per fare una colazione abbondante che mi avrebbe dato la carica giusta per la giornata, ma sul tavolo vidi un biglietto di mio padre  
 

_Amy dobbiamo rinviare l’addestramento a domani. Oggi ho avuto un imprevisto e sicuramente troverai qualcosa di molto interessante da fare…._  
   
 _Baci Papa_

   
Aveva rimandato l’allenamento di un giorno, cominciai subito a sperare che non fosse successo nulla di grave.  Non capivo però che cosa intendesse per qualcosa di più interessante da fare. Era strano come comportamento. Non appena lo avrei rivisto gli avrei chiesto spiegazioni.  
Presi un pezzo di pane con burro e un bicchiere di latte. Non era la mia colazione preferita perché mi mancava terribilmente il caffè, la mia droga, ma ormai eravamo bloccati in questo mondo quindi mi sarei dovuta adattare.  
“Buongiorno dormigliona!”, disse una voce alle mie spalle.  
“Dormigliona io?...ma se quando mi sono svegliata tu stavi dormendo così beatamente che non ti ho voluto svegliare”, ammisi girandomi verso Hook con la fetta in mano.  
“Dettagli …oggi che programmi hai?”, domandò lui avvicinandosi così tanto che potevo sentire il suo respiro sul mio viso.  
“A quanto pare nulla perchè mio padre ha rimandato l’allenamento..”, risposi ancora dubbiosa mentre fissavo il foglio che avevo appoggiato sul tavolo dietro di me.  
“Bene allora possiamo fare qualcosa…anzi devo essere sincero…è da giorni che sto organizzando una cosa…sai per festeggiare..”  
“Festeggiare che cosa?”, domandai io perplessa voltandomi di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Oggi mia cara è un anno che ci siamo conosciuti…non so se ti ricordi quando mi hai investito!”, rispose lui divertito.  
“E’ passato un anno?” , domandai scioccata. Ero impressionata che si era ricordato la data esatta del nostro incontro. Io invece l’avevo proprio rimossa, però avrei rimediato alla mia dimenticanza.  
“Eh già il tempo vola…allora madame vuole venire con me per festeggiare il nostro primo incontro?” chiese amicando.  
“Hai convinto tu mio padre a rimandare l’incontro di oggi?”, domandai sconcertata. Non riuscivo a immaginarli a parlare di questi argomenti, anzi non ce li vedevo proprio a discutere senza lanciarsi frecciatine.  
“In realtà ho parlato con tua madre… credo che poi sia stata lei a convincere il coccodrillo”, spiegò lui prima di prendere la mia fetta di pane per poi dargli un morso.  
“Va bene. Serve un abbigliamento appropriato o va bene vestita così”, ridomandai indicando il pigiama azzurro e bianco che stavo indossando.  
“Anche se a me piaci anche vestita così  fuori non credo potrebbero avere la mia stessa opinione!”,rispose facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Va bene allora mi vado a cambiare, intanto che la colazione me la stai mangiando tu!”, replicai sorridendo prima di salire.  Essendo un evento speciale decisi di mettermi un vestito con il corpetto intrecciato sul davanti azzurro a maniche corte e sopra una mantellina grigia. Era sicuramente uno stile diverso a cui ero abituata, ma era comunque abbastanza carino. Non appena fui pronta scesi di nuovo di sotto dove incontrai Hook che aveva il solito look piratesco fiabesco.  
“Bene possiamo andare tesoro?”, domandò lui dolcemente porgendomi la mano.  
“Si, ma dove mi porta?”  
“Sorpresa”, rispose lui prima di aprire la porta principale.  
“Amo le sorprese!”, dissi elettrizzata  
Passeggiammo in mezzo al bosco per mezzora fino ad arrivare a una specie di villaggio costruito vicino a un vecchio porticciolo, ma noi proseguimmo verso il mare. Non capivo perché avevamo preso quella direzione. Attraccate c’erano sia piccole barche in legno usate per pescare sia di veri e propri vascelli, però Hook non aveva più la sua nave quindi che cosa aveva programmato? Ero veramente curiosa di scoprire quello che aveva organizzato per festeggiare questo nostro anniversario.  
“Siamo arrivati!”, disse fermandosi davanti a una grossa nave molto simile alla Jolly Roger tranne per il fatto che era completamente nera comprese le vele. Non sapevo perché, ma non era la prima volta che la vedevo però non ricordavo dove. Rispetto alla Jolly però questa mi intimoriva. Aveva un’aria spettrale.  
“Perché ci siamo fermati qua?”  
“Come ben sai ho perso la mia Jolly e non potendo stare senza una mia nave ho deciso di prendere questa. Lo so che è inquietante, ma la dipingeremo!”  
“Sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a trovarne una nuova, ma non capisco … vuoi passare l’anniversario qua dentro?”, chiesi scettica. Non mi sembrava un luogo molto romantico, anzi metteva i brividi.  
“Non ti preoccupare può sembrare spettrale, ma all’interno è bellissima. Il venditore mi ha detto che è una delle navi più veloci esistenti ed è molto più grande della Jolly. Ho un ufficio tutto mio separata dalla cabina”, spiegò lui emozionato. Gli piaceva molto lo potevo leggere nei suoi occhi. Era  pur sempre un pirata che per viaggiare aveva bisogno di un vascello tutto suo e poi lui amava navigare sull’oceano perché lo rilassava.  
“Va bene Killian!”, affermai stringendogli la mano.  
“Andiamo allora!”, replicò lui prima di accompagnarmi a bordo. Dopo aver fatto un tour della nave,  ci dirigemmo subito nell’ufficio del capitano che si trovava sotto il Castello di Poppa, tra la sezione Centrale del Ponte ed il Sottocoperta.  La stanza era illuminata grazie alle finestre che si trovavano alle due estremità. L’ ufficio era dominato da una grande scrivania in legno di fronte a noi ed dietro c’era un grosso scranno e ai lati opposti della scrivania c’erano due sedie molto più umili. La mobilia nella stanza era poca, infatti c’era un armadio di medie dimensioni, situato sulla destra ed una piccola libreria sulla sinistra che conteneva  per la maggior parte tomi consunti e pile di mappe dei luoghi più disparati. Sulle pareti erano appese delle  armi, come pura funzione ornamentale e in mezzo alla stanza c’era anche un piccolo tavolo rotondo  apparecchiato per due e sopra era posizionata una candela accesa in mezzo. Dovevo ammetterlo era molto più grande e anche più bella rispetto alla Jolly.  
“Killian è bellissimo! Avevi ragione dentro è molto più carina e grande”, affermai subito sorpresa.  
“Sono contento che ti piaccia perché l’ho presa anche per noi due e per avere un luogo nostro. Oggi era la giornata giusta per festeggiare e celebrare anche la nuova nave”, ribattè sorridendo spostando la sedia in modo che io potessi sedermi tranquillamente.  
“Grazie, sei sempre un gentiluomo! Quindi sono la prima persona che hai fatto salire?” domandai entusiasta  
“Si esatto volevo testarla la prima volta con te!”, rispose lui prima di versare del vino nei due calici  
“Che onore! Invece per quanto riguarda il menù di questa giornata speciale cose prevede perché avrei una certa fame perché non sono riuscita a fare colazione”, replicai divertita.  
“Vedrai, però ovviamente con il cibo sono stato aiutato…”  
“Immaginavo, chi ti ha aiutato?”, chiesi ridendo  
“Granny…”  
“Ah capito, prima o poi ti insegnerò a cucinare qualcosa”  
“Va bene, maestrina”, rispose lui in tono scherzoso prima di alzare le due cloche che coprivano i due piatti sui quali c’era della carne con del pure di patate accompagnati da delle salse. Sembrava veramente tutto delizioso.  
Non appena finimmo la pietanza di carne venne servito un dolce particolare che non avevo mai visto. Dopo averlo assaggiato capii subito che si trattava di cioccolato al rum.  
“Il rum lo devi mettere pure nel dolce!”, dissi dopo aver dato il primo boccone.  
“Ovvio perché non ti piace?”  
“No è veramente buono!”, risposi sorridendo.  
“Bene sono contento!”  
“Dopo il pranzo cosa c’è in programma?”, chiesi dopo aver finito di mangiare tutto.  
“Un giro in mare aperto…”  
“Io credevo di fare una pausa nella cabina del capitano!”, ribattei in tono sensuale interrompendolo prendendo la sua mano. Ora che avevamo un posto per noi potevamo approfittarne per goderci la nostra agognata intimità. Non mi dispiaceva stare con la mia famiglia, ma avevo bisogno anche di momenti da condividere solo con lui.  
“Oh beh si potrei accettare la richiesta della mia ospite!”, replicò lui alzandosi da tavolo e prendendo la mia mano. Mi portò subito nella sua cabina. Era abbastanza spaziosa e aveva persino un letto più grosso rispetto alla Jolly così in questo modo saremmo riusciti a starci comodi tutte e due.  
Lui aveva programmato tutto questo per me anzi per noi, così anche io volevo fargli un piccolo regalo. Dopo avermi aspettato per mesi ora che avevamo un momento di pausa e anche una stanza tutta nostra potevamo finalmente stare insieme.  
Hook iniziò a guardarmi con un espressione piena di desiderio. Si avvicinò a me e disse a bassa voce mettendo la sua mano sul mio fianco: “Finalmente nessuno ci potrà interrompere”  
“Lo so..Killian ma ora abbiamo la pace e un’intera nave tutta per noi”, ammisi appoggiando la testa sul suo petto abbracciandolo.  
Rimanemmo in questa posizione per qualche minuto. Sentii di nuovo il suo buonissimo profumo che ogni volta mi ricordava la fragranza del mare aperto. Mi inebriava. Non l’avrei ma più lasciato. Non l’avrei fatto più  soffrire.  
Lui pochi secondi dopo mi alzò il viso con l’uncino e incontrai i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e mi ci perdevo da quanto erano profondi. Mi avvicinai a lui per poterlo baciare dolcemente, però in pochi attimi le nostre lingue iniziarono a giocare tra loro.  La sua mano cominciò prima ad  accarezzare la mia schiena poi si spostò sui miei fianchi fino a  salire vicino al mio seno. Mi sentivo ardere ogni volta che avvertivo il suo tocco sulla mia pelle.  
Ci staccammo qualche secondo solo per prendere fiato, lui iniziò a guardarmi con il suo solito sguardo con il sopracciglio alzato che faceva sempre per provocarmi.  
“Adoro quando fai questa espressione…”, dissi con tono suadente  
“Lo so..”  
Non lo feci finire di parlare perché mi avvicinai e iniziai a dargli piccoli baci sul collo. Lo vidi gemere leggermente. Pochi attimi dopo mi prese in braccio e mi appoggiò sul letto. Ci guardammo per qualche secondo e poi ci sbarazzammo dei vestiti rimanendo in intimo.  
Lui cominciò a strusciare il suo uncino  su e giù sulla mia pelle calda per stuzzicarmi. Io invece nel frattempo lo avvicinai con la mia mano destra che  misi tra i suoi capelli neri per baciarlo di nuovo perché non volevo che lo spazio fra noi due fosse così grande.  
Non appena lui staccò le sua labbra dalle mie scese sul mio collo e iniziò a lambirlo per qualche secondo per poi scendere giù sul seno fino all’ombelico. Io  cominciai a boccheggiare e il mio cuore a battere all’impazzata. All’improvviso però presi il suo volto perché lo volevo guardare. Gli sfiorai la guancia e sentii la barba ispida e incolta. Lui sorrise, quel sorriso che ti riusciva a illuminare l’animo. I nostri sguardi rimasero incrociati come sotto incantesimo per qualche secondo.  
“Sei bellissima Amy”, affermò lui respirando con affanno togliendomi con l’uncino un ciuffo rosso dalla mia fronte.  
“Anche tu”  
“Non ce la faccio più ad aspettare ad averti” sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Pure …io…”, dissi mentre la mia mano stava scendendo fino all’elastico dei suoi boxer. Lui invece nel frattempo tentò di slacciare il reggiseno delicatamente cercando di non farmi male. L’uncino poteva sembrare ingombrante, ma in realtà era più utile di quanto si possa pensare.  
Non appena non avevamo nulla indosso le nostre lingue tornarono a giocare tra di loro. Mi aggrappai al suo collo, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzare ogni singola parte del mio corpo  
Eravamo in sintonia. La nostra era una danza che univa non solo i nostri corpi, ma anche le nostre anime. Eravamo intrecciati.  
   
Qualche ora dopo quando mi svegliai vidi il suo braccio che mi stava avvolgendo la vita. Appoggiai la mano sulla sua e chiusi gli occhi così da poter assaporare e imprimere nella memoria ogni singolo secondo di questo fantastico momento che stavo passando con lui. L’unico rumore che sentivo era il suo respirare sulla mia schiena.  
“Buongiorno!”, dissi quando notai che si stava svegliando.  
“Buongiorno credo che abbiamo fatto troppo movimento. Mi hai sfinito!”, rispose con voce roca sorridendo.  
“Lo so, è stato bellissimo”, dissi girandomi totalmente verso di lui.  
“Vero, dovremmo farlo più spesso”, affermò prima di baciarmi.  
“Sei sempre il solito cretino”, replicai io dandogli un pugno sul braccio.  
“Ah mi stavo dimenticando che dovevo darti una cosa”, ammise entusiasta prima di alzarsi dal letto e andò dalla parte opposta dove c’era una piccola scrivana  
“Che bella visione!”, dissi sorridendo.  
“Lo so”, rispose lui con la sua solita modestia, poi aprì un cassetto e prese un piccolo oggetto che non riuscii a identificare. Mentre stava tornando sul letto vicino a me io mi alzai e mi sedetti appoggiando la schiena sul muro in modo da stare comoda e nello stesso tempo cercavo di coprirmi con il lenzuolo.  
“Da quando ho iniziato a provare qualcosa per te che ho pensato di darti questo regalo. E’ un oggetto che per me ha un valore inestimabile perché apparteneva a mio fratello Liam. Io te lo voglio donare come simbolo del nostro forte legame che ci ha uniti”, affermò lui dolcemente porgendomi una collana che come ciondolo aveva un piccolo anello in cui era incastonata una pietra rossa.  
“Grazie Killian …sei sicuro che me lo vuoi dare…è comunque un ricordo di tuo fratello..”, affermai mentre prendevo il ciondolo.  
“Ne sono certo! Tu per me sei la persona più importante della mia vita e lui sarebbe stato d’accordo con me nel regalartelo!”  
“Ok grazie!”, dissi emozionata prima di indossarlo. Mi scesero due lacrime per l’emozione che stavo provando in quel momento. Lo abbracciai e Killian mi strinse forte a lui. Nascosi il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Ero felice. Mi aveva appena fatto un regalo prezioso con un significato immenso. Non me ne sarei mai liberata. L’avrei tenuto sempre con me.  
“Killian grazie!”, dissi con gli occhi lucidi non appena mi allontanai da lui, poi quando incrociai di nuovo il suo sguardo chiesi: “Ti va di stare ancora un po’ a letto?”  
“Va bene. Non ci sono mostri o cattivi da sconfiggere  e poi è la nostra giornata quindi possiamo fare quello che vogliamo, anche se il piano era di girare per l’oceano, però mi posso accontentare anche di stare a letto!”, rispose lui sdraiandosi di nuovo e io feci lo stesso. Mi appoggiai sul suo torace in modo da sentire il battito del suo cuore. Lui mi iniziò a cullare dolcemente. La sua mano mi accarezzava il braccio. Ero felice.  
   
Dopo un paio d’ore decidemmo di alzarci e prendere una boccata d’aria. Il cielo stava diventando più scuro segno che ormai il sole stava calando. In lontananza vedevo le persone che giravano per il villaggio libere e senza problemi. Ero contenta di questa pace ritrovata. Speravo che potesse durare per sempre. Tutti meritavano di vivere senza preoccupazioni. A un certo punto però sentii un brontolio. Avevo fame. Hook disse subito: “Qualcuno vuole cenare?”  
“Si in effetti ho un certo languorino!”, replicai io voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Dove vuoi mangiare?”  
“Se rimanessimo qua per poter concludere la nostra giornata?”, chiesi io accarezzando il suo braccio. Avevamo tutto il tempo per fare lunghe passeggiate, mangiare in questi locali particolari sicuramente diversi dai ristoranti del mio mondo e infine visitare il suo mondo, ma ora volevo passare il resto della giornata solo noi due e sulla nostra nuova “casa”.  
“Per me andrebbe anche bene, ma non ho ancora fatto rifornimento escluso quello che abbiamo ingerito oggi!”  
“Non ti preoccupare per quello. Ci penso io!”, dissi facendo l’occhiolino prima di tornare dentro insieme a lui.  
“Giusto la magia!”  
   
Dopo aver cenato decidemmo di restare a dormire sulla nave e poi la mattina successiva sarei passata prima da Bea e poi sarei dovuta tornare al castello perché dovevo affrontare gli allenamenti con mio padre.  
Avevo passato una giornata indimenticabile e finalmente ora avremmo anche avuto la possibilità di stare da soli senza genitori che entrano nella mia stanza senza bussare e  senza più avere gli occhi di tutti su di noi non appena ci vedevano uscire dalla stessa camera nel castello di mio padre. Era imbarazzante, ma ora  grazie a Hook non avremmo più avuto questo problema.  
   
 **18 Settembre 2015**  
   
Ci alzammo abbastanza presto e dopo aver mangiato qualcosa io scesi a terra mentre lui decise di rimanere sulla nave per continuare a sistemarla. Era già in ordine, ma Hook era un perfettivo quando si parlava della suo veliero.  
Prima di andare a trovare Bea però decisi di fare una passeggiata in mezzo alla Foresta. Non c’era un filo di vento, anche se si percepiva che le temperature erano iniziate a calare. Non vedevo l’ora di vedere questo mondo in inverno. Gli alberi pieni di neve i fiumi e il lago ghiacciati. Sicuramente un paesaggio molto fiabesco. A un certo punto però notai alla mia destra dei cespugli tra i vari fiori c’erano un sacco di bacche rosse e belle mature. Decisi di prenderne qualcuna e mangiarne durante il tragitto. Erano veramente deliziose.  
Non appena arrivai a casa di Bea lui mi fece accomodare subito nella sua casa. Era piccola rispetto a quella di nostro padre, ma era molto graziosa. Si vedeva il tocco di Emma nell’arredamento. Vicino all’entrata c’era un piccolo salottino con un tavolo rettangolare marrone scuro con quattro sedie posizionate ai ad ogni lato. Sopra c’era un piccola tovaglia bianca ricamata e una piccola candela. Mi sedetti di fronte a lui.  
“Emma e Henry?”, chiesi subito dopo  
“Sono da Snow e Charming. Emma ha voluto fare una visita ai genitori che era da un po’ che non si vedevano. Henry poi voleva vedere il suo nipotino che ormai ha quasi un anno”, rispose sorridendo poi aggiunse: “Che ti posso offrire?”  
“Nulla tranquillo. Il piccolo Thomas l’ho visto pochi minuti al ballo. E’ meraviglioso ed bravissimo. Come va con Emma e Henry?”  
“Benissimo. Henry è una piccola peste. Vuole sempre aiutare le sue mamme, in qualsiasi attività persino in cucina e poi ha scoperto che gli piace molto fare le indagini e scrivere”  
“Potrebbe diventare uno scrittore da grande”  
“Sarebbe bello. Te invece con Hook come va?”, chiese curioso cambiando discorso e concentrando la sua attenzione su di me e sulla mia vita sentimentale. Non cambiava mai.  
“Sei entrato in modalità pettegola, vero?”, domandai ironica.  
“Ovvio. Sono curioso. Era il vostro anniversario …quindi che avete fatto oltre alle attività sotto le lenzuola?”  
“Bea!”, urlai arrossendo violentemente.  
“Si oltre a confermare che avete fatto cose vietate ai minori mi racconti che avete fatto e dove ti ha portato?”, replicò lui eccitato.  
“Pranzato e cenato sulla sua nuova nave…Ah e mi ha regalato l’anello che apparteneva a suo fratello e no non era una proposta perche sarebbe stato troppo presto!”, puntualizzai vedendo la sua espressione sbalordita.  
“Non non è per quello…l’anello lo sapevo che te l’avrebbe regalato me ne ha parlato lui qualche giorno fa ma…cioè escluso mangiare avete fatto…”  
“Oddio no…ma pensi solo a quello?”, chiesi io imbarazzata  
“Ti ha aspettato per un anno..quindi ho pensato…”, rispose ridendo poi tornando più serio chiese: “Ma quindi ha preso una nuova nave da sostituire alla Jolly?”  
“Si all’esterno può sembrare …terrificante, ma dentro è molto bella e spaziosa…anche se credo di averla già vista …”, risposi pensierosa cercando di capire dove l’avessi già potuta vedere.  
“Terrificante?”  
“Si è completamente nera incluso le vele…capisci che suscita un po’ di paura!”  
“Tipo la perla nera del film?”  
“Ecco dove l’avevo vista. Nei pirati dei caraibi!”, esclamai alzandomi in piedi  
“Fammi capire….Il nuovo vascello di Hook è la perla nera?”, chiese lui sorpreso  
“Non ne sono sicura al cento per cento, ma gli assomiglia molto!”  
“Beh se fosse così sarebbe un ottimo acquisto!”, replicò lui andando verso la cucina.  
“Si hai ragione ci permetterà di viaggiare e avere la nostra intimità..”  
“Che avete già provato!”, replicò lui prima di bere un sorso d’acqua.  
“Bea…”  
“Lo so lo so…ho capito sto zitto. Sono veramente contento che abbiate passato una bellissima giornata!”, ribattè ritornando a sedersi di fronte a me.  
“Una delle più belle.. e ne avevo bisogno. Abbiamo passato mesi pieni senza pause …prima Zelena poi Jafar…”  
“Ben per voi!”, replicò lui entusiasta  
“Ah tra poco devo andare perché ho gli allenamenti con papà che ieri ha rimandato per farmi stare con Killian”, dissi divertita al solo pensiero di come avrà reagito quando mia madre l’avrà obbligato a spostare l’appuntamento per l’anniversario di Hook e me. Immagino la sua espressione contrariata, ma per fortuna almeno mia madre era dalla mia parte.  
“No aspetta nostro padre ha posticipato l’allenamento per farti uscire con Hook…non ci credo!”, asserì lui iniziando a ridere  
“Credo l’abbia obbligato mia madre!”  
“E’ molto brava a persuaderlo!”, ammise facendomi l’occhiolino. Effettivamente aveva ragione, nonostante non stessero più insieme mia madre aveva una buona influenza su di lui. Ero felice che erano rimasti in buoni rapporti perché almeno potevamo avere una famiglia unita.  
“Si concordo. In futuro dovremmo chiedere a lei per farci aiutare!”  
“Hai perfettamente ragione!”  
   
Dopo aver pranzato con Bea mi diressi verso il castello di mio padre. Ero pronta per l’addestramento, sperando che di non ricevere nessuna paternale sul fatto che avevamo saltato l’incontro di ieri.  
Non appena entrai vidi Rumple e Belle nel salotto a bere un tea. Mi dispiaceva disturbarli, così decisi di andare di sopra, però Belle mi fermò subito dicendomi: “Allora come è andato l’appuntamento con Hook?”.  
“Bene!”, dissi sorridendo voltandomi verso di lei e notando che la voce si era già diffusa.  
“Al contrario di tuo fratello non voglio assolutamente sapere i dettagli, anzi forse è meglio diminuire le chiacchiere e dedicarci al tuo allenamento”, replicò Rumple dopo aver bevuto l’ultimo sorso di tea. Lo ringraziai mentalmente per non volere sapere tutta la giornata minuto per minuto e di volere subito mettersi all’opera.  
“Sono pronta!”, replicai determinata  
“Bene allora andiamo!”, affermò lui dopo essersi alzato e dato un dolce bacio a Belle.  
“Dove oggi?”  
“Nello stesso posto in cui ho allenato il tuo pirata! Voglio provare una cosa nuova”, rispose dopo essere uscito dalla porta.  
“In che senso hai allenato Killian?”, chiesi perplessa mentre lo stavo seguendo giù per una rampa di scale che mi avrebbe portato a una parte del castello che non avevo ancora visto.  
“Si per fargli imparare a usare la spada del re”, rispose lui prima di fermarsi davanti a una porta arrugginita.  
“Ah sono contenta che tu l’abbia aiutato e grazie anche per avergli dato la possibilità ieri di stare con me!”, asserii prima di entrare dentro una grossa stanza con pareti scure, ma senza nemmeno un oggetto ornamentale. Era completamente vuota escluso per delle torce.  
“E’ stata tua madre a convincermi e poi l’ho fatto per te non per lui”, ribattè seguendomi dentro.  
“Lo so!”, replicai facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Oggi volevo tentare di farti usare la magia, ma senza il bastone!”, disse lui mentre andava verso il lato opposto della stanza.  
“Sei sicuro?”, domandai io perplessa. Le ultime volte che non lo avevo utilizzato avevo fatto esplodere tutto causando danni all’ambiente circostante.  
“Si sei migliorata molto in questo mese. Voglio metterti alla prova senza l’uso di quello strumento”  
“Va bene!”  
“Ok prova ad colpirmi”, disse lui secco.  
“Va bene!”, affermai prima di iniziare a concentrarmi. Decisi di utilizzare uno degli attacchi che mi aveva insegnato mia madre qualche settimana fa.  Mi inginocchiai ed espansi la forza magica nel mio corpo e non appena riuscii a canalizzarla nelle mani le appoggiai sul pavimento. In pochi istanti feci esplodere il terreno sotto mio padre causando un'eruzione che sollevò stalagmiti di roccia che lo scagliarono contro il soffitto per poi farlo ricadere a terra.  
“Papà stai bene?”, domandai allarmata andando verso di lui.  
“Si si, ma vedo che tua madre ti ha insegnato un bell’attacco!”, disse lui calmo alzandosi.  
“Si…sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai preso una bella botta”, richiesi preoccupata.  
“Amy sto bene e poi con un gesto della mano ogni ferita andrà via in pochi secondi. Sono invece felice che non hai fatto esplodere nulla”, ribattè lui orgoglioso mettendo una mano sul mio braccio.  
“Si..ma potrebbe essere un eccezione e sai che il problema è quando qualcun che amo è in pericolo…!”  
“Un passo alla volta. Proveremo anche a testare i tuoi miglioramenti anche quando c’è qualcuno in difficoltà. Ora voglio prima vedere le basi!”  
“Va bene. Papà continuiamo!”, asserì determinata rimettendomi alla mia postazione  
“Ok rimettiamoci all’opera! Ora voglio provare la tua difesa”, disse lui prima di attaccarmi con varie palle di fuoco che io riuscii a fermare creando delle stalagmiti di pietra davanti a me che permettevano di non essere colpita. Dovevo ammetterlo ero diventata molto più brava anche senza il bastone. Ero felice dei miei progressi ed era tutto merito dell’aiuto dei miei genitori, senza di loro non ce l’avrei mai fatta ad ottenere questi eccellenti risultati.  
“Brava Amy. Devo dire che devo aumentare il livello dell’allenamento!” proferì lui fiero venendo verso di me  
“Grazie a te che sei un ottimo insegnante!”, ammisi sorridendo.  
“Non è solo merito mio. Tu hai un ottimo potenziale e sei una brava allieva!”  
“Grazie ancora papa”  
   
 **28 Settembre 2015**  
   
In quei giorni oltre ai soliti allenamenti con mio padre, Hook ed io vedemmo molti posti incantevoli della Foresta Incantata, tra cui anche il famoso pozzo che era presente anche a Storybrook da dove mio padre fece tornare la magia dopo che Emma era riuscita a spezzare il sortilegio ed era anche il luogo in cui mio padre si sposò con Belle. Mi sarebbe piaciuto partecipare, ma purtroppo lo fecero prima del mio arrivo.  
Quel pomeriggio non appena finii la lezione di magia con mio padre Hook mi venne a prendere al castello per portarmi a fare un pic nik romantico sulla riva del lago. Era un luogo meraviglioso e silenzioso.  Il colore dell’acqua era verde acqua ed c’erano vari cigni che nuotavano in tutta tranquillità. Nel cielo limpido c’erano numerose ghiandaie blu che volavano per poi appoggiarsi su dei rami e iniziare a cantare.  
Appoggiammo una coperta rossa con dei disegni geometrici neri per terra e sopra appoggiammo il cestino in cui all’interno ci avevamo messo qualche panino con burro, un po’ di carne essiccata, insalata, acqua e infine del rum. Era tutto buono però dovevo ammettere che mi mancavano i piatti di Granny che faceva a Storybrook.  
“Che c’è?”, domandò Hook vedendo che stavo fissando il cibo.  
“Mi mancano le lasagne di Granny!”, risposi abbattuta  
“Anche a me, ma l’unico modo per averle è tornare nel tuo mondo…”  
“Già, ma non voglio intristirmi voglio passare una bella giornata con te”, affermai prima di baciarlo.  
“Hai ragione!”  
Gli raccontai quello che avevo fatto con mio padre e dei miei miglioramenti nel campo magico mentre lui mi parlò di come avrebbe voluto cambiare la parte esterna della sua nave. In effetti nonostante io amassi il nero come colore era meglio dargli un tocco di colore per non spaventare tutti i passanti. Decise che non appena sarà pronta, avremmo fatto il nostro primo viaggio nell’oceano e mi promise che mi avrebbe fatto vedere tutti i vari reami che erano presenti nella Foresta Incantata. Era sempre così entusiasta quando parlava dei luoghi che aveva visitato. Me li descriveva nei minimi dettagli e riuscì a mettermi una grande curiosità che avrei sopperito non appena Hook avrebbe finito i lavori di decorazione.  
A un certo punto sentimmo un rumore di passi provenire dalle nostre spalle. Istintivamente ci alzammo subito e ci mettemmo in posizione di attacco. Io presi il bastone e lui appoggiò la mano sull’elsa della spada pronto ad estrarla.  
“Tranquilli sono Henry! Ciao zietta non volevo interrompervi”, disse il ragazzo spuntando dal bosco con una spada di legno in mano.  
“Ciao Henry. No non ti preoccupare, sei insieme con Bea?”, chiesi io andando verso di lui facendo scomparire l’arma. Nonostante stavamo vivendo un periodo di pace dopo i vari nemici per me ormai era diventato d’istinto pensare a qualche attacco.  
“No oggi sono con il nonno e mi ha portato qua per allenarmi con la spada”, rispose lui sorridendo  
“Beh allora se ti devi esercitare per diventare il sostituto del principe allora ti lasciamo campo libero”, replicò Hook scompigliando i capelli del ragazzo.  
“No non cambiate i vostri piani per me!”  
“Tranquillo Henry intanto avevamo finito”, ammisi dopo aver messo via tutto.  
“Che succede Henry? Sei troppo veloce non riesco a starti dietro”, chiese ridendo Charming apparendo dal nulla.  
“Ho incontrato la zietta!”, rispose lui voltandosi verso il nonno  
“Ah ciao ragazzi non credevo ci fosse qualcuno, se no avrei portato la peste da un’altra parte!”  
“Non vi preoccupate, intanto stavamo andando via. Allenati bene ometto che poi ti sfiderò a duello con spade di legno ovviamente se no tuo nonno mi uccide!”, ribattè Hook prendendo il cestino da terra.  
“Va bene!”, disse Henry  entusiasta  
Dopo aver salutato Henry e Charming ci dirigemmo verso nord perché avevo promesso a mia madre che avrei cenato insieme a lei  nella sua vecchia casa in mezzo alla natura in cui si era trasferita da una settimana. Mi piaceva passare del tempo con lei e chiacchierare in serenità. Avendo perso gran parte della mia crescita a causa delle fate adorava sentirmi raccontare aneddoti della mia vita da bambina. Mi ripeteva spesso che avrebbe voluto conoscere Bobby perché aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro con me, per lei era stato un ottimo padre adottivo.  
“Emozionata di andare da tua madre?”  
“Ovvio. Non vedo l’ora. Mi piace sempre passare del tempo con lei!”, risposi felice stringendo forte la sua mano.  
“Lo so. Sono contento per te”  
“Sei stato bravo con mio nipote!”, affermai qualche minuto dopo cambiando discorso.  
“Ho solo proposto di combattere insieme. Non ho fatto nulla di particolare”  
“Sei stato comunque molto tenero. Mi piace che tu ti stia integrando con la mia famiglia!”, replicai io dolcemente  
“Fa piacere anche a me, anche se con tuo padre sarà sempre dura … credo non mi uccida solo perché sto con te!”, affermò lui voltandosi verso di me  
“Nah prima o poi diventerete ottimi amici!”, ribattei io divertita  
“Se proprio…mi ci vedo buon amico del coccodrillo… forse in un mondo alternativo!”, asserì lui ironico.  
Stavo per rispondergli quando a un certo punto notai una locanda  tra gli alberi e gli chiesi se potevamo entrarci. Ero curiosa di vedere come era fatta. Io avevo solo frequentato bar con tavoli da biliardo e uomini che bevevano una birra dopo l’altra, mentre questo mondo per me era tutto da scoprire, anche se dovevo ancora abituarmi all’idea che qui non era presente la tecnologia e l’elettricità,  speravo ancora che prima o poi avremmo trovato un modo per tornare indietro.  
Appena entrammo vidi che c’era un lungo bancone in legno e c’erano cinque tavoli in ciascun lato. Era un po’ spoglio, ma accogliente. Quelle poche finestre presenti erano aperte e quindi la stanza era bella illuminata. Le persone erano molto allegre, parlavano e mangiavano tranquillamente. Il locale era pieno, così decidemmo di sederci al banco dove c’erano due sedie libere.  All’improvviso però Hook sbiancò e si irrigidì. Non capivo che era successo. Che cosa gli avesse provocato un cambio di umore così repentino? Si alzò e mise di nuovo la mano sull’elsa.  
“Ehi che ti prende?”, domandai avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Lo vedi quell’uomo con i capelli neri leggermente lunghi che sta servendo quell’uomo robusto?”  
“Si…lo conosci?”  
“Si. E’ mio padre!”, rispose rabbioso.

ps piccolo spoiler il titolo della seconda parte è : "Fate or free will?" 


End file.
